Rebirth
by ArinnaVal
Summary: One forbidden love can change everything. Peter and Claire spend one night together, but their family understand and split them apart. Can they survived the life without each other? Cesty Paire.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

She had burned and rebirth in his arms this night. She knew that this was a mistake. Giant mistake, but she loved him so much and for so long that she did not care. His arms held her tightly, his eyes burned her body and her soul. His beautiful, sad hazel eyes…

'I love you…' she whispered.

'I love you too…' he whispered back.

She thought that this night was the beginning of something new and beautiful in her life. She had him. Finally - she had him… She was badly mistaken. When she woke up in the next morning, there was not any sign of him. She thought that all this was a dream… Then her eyes dropped at the small blots of blood over her sheets. It was not a dream. It was real.

'Peter?' she said with harsh voice and stood up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her bare body.

'Peter is gone, Claire!' she jumped from his voice. He was standing at the doorframe. She turned around to meet his hazel eyes, same as Peter. No, they were colder than Peter.

'H-how… you…' she gulped painfully staring at her biological father.

'How dare you two do this? Under my roof…!' Nathan rushed and grabbed her elbow. Claire flinched away from his touch. She licked her lips and her eyes widened.

'What are you going to do with him?' her voice was barely a whisper. Nathan squeezed her tightly and his eyes were killing her. Despite her scare, Claire did not blink.

'Him? You always think about him, do you? You came here to be with him, not with your family!' he was furious.

'He is my family!' Claire could not deny it. She was going to lie if she had told the opposite.

'He is your uncle, Claire! Your _uncle_! Did you even think about that? My brother!' Nathan pushed her and she fell on the bed with hair covered her eyes. She reached trembled hand and flipped out the golden curls.

'I love him!' she sounded so sure…

'Love!' Nathan spat the word.

'He loves me too!'

'He is gone Claire!' Nathan came close and bent over her. 'Face it!'

'G-gone? Where?' she felt sharp pain, cut through her body.

'I don't know! And I don't care! Mother talked to him and he left the mansion!'

'I have to find him!' Claire jumped from the bed, but Nathan pushed her back.

'No! You are not going anywhere! You're going to dress properly and continue your life without him! He is not coming back!'

'You can't stop me!' Claire said stubbornly.

'You are seventeen! I am your legal guardian! I can stop you!' Nathan said and grabbed her wrist. 'You'll pick a college and you'll forget him!'

'No!' she yelled painfully. 'You can't do that! Please, I love him…'

Then he hit her. Claire felt the sharp pain from his hand. She grabbed her red cheek and her eyes filled with tears. Nobody had hit her… not even her father. Nathan was furious.

'I told you – forget him! He is not part of this family! Not anymore! Do you understand?'

Claire shook her head, refusing to believe all this. Why he had left her? Why he just left?

'We're going to hide this! No one will ever know!' Nathan shook his hand as if hurt him. 'Who would've thought that my own daughter turned out to be a slut?'

He threw her one final look and walked out from her bedroom, slamming the door behind. Claire flinched of this sound. Then she laid back on the bed and curled up. She sobbed, holding her face.

'Why you leave me Peter?' her voice lost in the pillows. They still smelled like him.

**_Las Vegas, Nevada, 16 months later_**

The young man sat on the bar. He wore black. It reflected his soul. He did not deserve more. He was a terrible man. A really terrible man. He didn't deserve forgiveness.

'Whiskey!' he ordered with low harsh voice. 'Make it a double!'

The bartender slide him one glass. He downed it in one gulp.

'Why don't you just give me the bottle?' the young man murmured.

A couple of hours later, he left the bar and walked down the street. His walk was unsure. His thoughts wandering around the woman he just could not forget. The love of his life… He knew that she was forbidden for him. Why? What a stupid cosmic joke! She was his niece…

They had saved the world… Again! They fought against evil and were happy after that. He and she… He had kissed her and she had told him that she loved him. She had loved him all along…

'You're late!' Peter jerked his head to see the man, who was waiting for him on the dark alley. He turned right and went straight over to him.

'Do you have it?' Peter asked with his voice still thick from the alcohol.

'You have the money?' his dealer asked him.

Peter liked his lips and handed him a thick wad of banknotes.

'Here!' he practically shoved them in his hand.

The man smiled ironically and gave him a paper bag.

'Everything is here! First class…'

'Bye' Peter twirled around, hurried to his apartment.

The building where he had lived for 16 months, was dirty and far away from the shine of the city. He did not know his neighbors. He had not spoken with anyone here since he had arrived. His eyes closed from the pain that cut through his heart. Peter shook his head and prepared for himself his next fix. The pain from the needle was short and soon he felt the long awaited relief. His body lightened. He leaned on his bed and saw her silhouette over him. She smiled and Peter wanted to cry…

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Claire tied her chocolate-brown hair in one ponytail and walked out from the kitchen. Her shift had just started.

'I'm here, Barb! You can go!' she said to her colleague and wrapped the apron over her waist.

'Thanks Claire! Bye!' the young girl, with golden hair waved and walked out from the '_Burn Toast Diner'._

'Hey!' she just took her last gulp from her coffee, when one well-known voice cut through her mind. She turned around and smiled at the young blond man, walking straight towards her. 'Looks like, we're on the same shift!'

'Hey, Andy!' Claire watched him as he sat beside her. She would bet that Andy had done that on purpose. He liked her. She could see that in his eyes. She also liked him, but only as a friend. Nobody could compare with… Claire shook her head and looked at him. 'Looks like it!'

'I was thinking…' he said unsure and she was already knew what his next words would be. 'Maybe we should hang out after work sometime… You know… drink coffee…'

'You know I can't!' Claire shook her head again.

'But why?' Andy insisted and she saw disappointment in his eyes. He was a good man and probably she would like him if it weren't for Peter. There he had sneaked into her thoughts… again! She could not help herself… Just couldn't…

'I have to go home and took care for some things.' She said quietly.

'You're such a reticent person, Claire! It won't hurt if you talk with somebody sometimes!' Andy said and Claire read only care in his eyes. They were blue, not hazel. She shook her head again and bit her lip. 'Who is it? Who hurts you so much?' he asked quietly covering her hand, but Claire quickly pulled hers back.

'He was… the best man I've ever known! My… hero…' her voice was full of pain.

'What happened?' Andy insisted, but just then, Claire saw her first client sitting at the table by the door. She released her breath with relief. Peter was not an object of her conversations. Not with Andy… or anyone else. She kept him hidden in her heart … only for her. Now, she could not forget him, even if she had wanted to. Nobody here knew her secret love… Nobody knew her secret…

Claire put her fake smile on her lips and walked to her first client.

'Can I help you?' she asked politely, could not see the man behind the Menu.

'I think you can!' he pulled down the menu and she froze almost dropping her notebook and her pen.

'You can't take him from me!' she said harshly. 'I'm old enough! You can't…'

'I'm not here for him!' Nathan stared at the waiter uniform his daughter was wearing. 'Look at you! You missed your chance to have everything you wanted just because…'

'Why are you here?' Claire asked uncertainly.

'I need your help…'


	2. Chapter 1 Death

**_Chapter 1 Death_**

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Claire's heart froze from his words. She flinched noticeably. Her hand lifted subconsciously and touched her ponytail. Her brown ponytail. Peter hated that color. He loved her blond hair… He had told her that night. Their first and last together. Actually, the real reason for her decision to dye her hair was that she knew he didn't like it that way.

Claire shook her head, trying to ignore even the thought of him. It was hard, really hard to block him out… Especially now…

'Good! Now you're deaf!' Nathan said abruptly. 'I said I need your help and you just stood there!'

'Help?' Claire bent her head aside. 'What help do you want from me, besides…'

'… _kiss my ass_?' he finished with crooked smile. 'Gosh! You two are so look alike! How didn't I see it coming!'

'Shoot already!' Claire snapped. She had started to lose patience. 'I have a job to get back to!"

'You'll lose it with one click of my fingers!' Nathan said sarcastically.

'You know that I need this job!' she gulped painfully trying to hide the plea in her voice.

'I do know! Unfortunately …' he frowned. 'You have to help me find Peter!' finally he spoke and Claire felt all of the blood drain out of her face.

'No!' she snapped and jerked back.

Nathan was fast. He stood up and grabbed her elbow.

'That wasn't a plea, Claire!' he hissed in her ear. 'You'll help me do this and you'll never see me again!'

'No! I won't help you! Even if I could… I won't! I don't know where he is! I don't care…' her eyes glossed.

'You're not a good liar, Claire!' Nathan dropped her elbow. 'I'll let you think about it for a day…'

'I said…'

'I'll let you think for today and I'll contact you! It's in your best interest to say yes!' Nathan grunted out and threw some banknotes on the table. 'Keep the change!' he said sarcastically and shut the door behind him.

'Bastard!' she blurted out and took the money, shoving the notes into her apron.

'Claire, are you okay?' Andy blocked her way to the bar. 'I saw…'

'I'm fine!' Claire snapped and swerved around him. Peter never would have asked if she was okay. He just would have hugged her and… She shook her head again, slammed the can on the bar, and tried to contain her mixed feelings.

'Claire!' Andy put his hand on her shoulder. He really cared about her, but that was the problem for Claire. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to hurt herself either. Therefore, she pulled back and turned her face to him.

'Look…' she started and bit her lip, before continuing. 'I know you like me and … you care about me, but I don't want to hurt you!'

Andy's face flushed

'You know that I care about you a lot, Claire! You like me too, I can see that…'

'Of course I like you… as a friend! A dear friend, that I can talk to.'

'Maybe someday…' Andy started but Claire shook her head with regret.

'I'm sorry, but I can't promise you something that I can't do! If I had met you two-three years earlier, things could've been different, but now…'

'You still love him?' Andy said quietly and Claire snapped her head up.

'What?'

'The one who hurt you? You still love him!'

Claire avoided his eyes. She wanted to say no to what Andy had just said. She wanted to say that she had already moved on, but she could not. His eyes haunted her constantly. Claire expected to see him behind every corner. However, he was not there… It was as if the ground had swallowed him.

'I… I don't know!' she tried to focus.

'You do…' Andy said with sad face. 'And the saddest part is that you don't even try to hide it…'

**_Las Vegas, Nevada_**

They had told him that he was going to ruin her life. Angela and his brother. They were right. He had to leave and he did. For her own good…

Peter opened his eyes after the last attempted suicide- how many drugs would it take for him to just die already? He should probably have Claire to thank for that. Her ability was a bitch most of the time and brought him back easily. However, he had noticed that it was harder to wake up each time. Maybe, if he did not think of her, he would succeed.

Peter coughed and got up from his bed. He should probably have to eat something, but damn it, he wasn't hungry. His thoughts betrayed him again. Her face so young and beautiful flashed through his mind.

Peter growled and pulled out one cigar from his pocket. He was not smoker before, but he did not know Claire before. He did not know what it was to be happy. He did not know what was to feel loved… His eyes shut with pain and Peter quickly lit the cigar.

Soon the small room was clouded with sticky airy fog. Peter closed his eyes again, tried to ignore the pain. She was there… Again… In front of his eyes… He did not need drugs anymore to feel her presence. She was in his blood.

'I miss you…' his haggard whisper echoed in the empty room. His still smoking cigar fell from his torpid fingers on the floor. He did not remember the hit from the falling down. He just felt the heat and thought that he was going to die in the fire… He did not care anymore…

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Some strange feeling had caught in her throat. She was just in front of the house. Her parents were probably sleeping already. Claire rummaged in her bag to find her keys, but her purse was mess as always. Just then, the door opened and she saw her mother standing in the doorway. She smiled at her and Claire leaned to kiss her, before entering the house.

'Hi, mom! I thought you were sleeping…' Claire threw the purse on the kitchen table and poured some milk.

Sandra followed her daughter. She carefully studied her face. Claire had changed. From the moment she had appeared in the doorway , Sandra knew that there was something different in her. Soon she had understood that.

'I couldn't sleep!' Sandra said and saw how Claire threw one nervous look at the stairs. She smiled. 'Why just don't you go and see him? I know that you've been thinking about him all evening…'

Claire shook her head with bitter smile.

'You know me too well! Good night mom!' she said and ran to her room. When she opened the door, one soft smile appeared on her face.

'Hi, Peter…' she reached and took her still awake son in her arms. 'How is my big boy?' she pressed his delicate baby body close to her and felt a strange calm sensation. 'You know you're like your father, don't you?' she whispered and pulled back to see his beautiful hazel eyes and his crooked baby smile.

Despite the late hour, Claire sat in the rocking chair with her son in arms. He looked more alert than sleepy.

'What's the matter?' she said quietly and her face softened as she looked in his eyes. 'Why won't you sleep? You love to sleep…' she talked to him for a while, rocking the chair and he soon fell asleep in her arms.

Claire did not stop with her rocking; she leaned back and shut her eyes. That was why she could not forget him. That was what had kept her alive these past few months. His son…

'Claire, honey… ' She opened her eyes and saw her mother, standing at the door. 'Why don't you go to sleep? It's late…'

'I'm not at work tomorrow… ' She said and looked down at Peter. 'I wanted to put him to sleep first…'

Sandra walked in the room and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and Claire understood that she would not like the conversation her mother was about to start.

'You have to think about yourself too… Have a life…'

'What?' Claire was careful with her voice. She spoke quietly. 'I have a life, baby and a job.'

'You know what I meant Claire… What about baby's father? Did you plan to…?'

'Stop it mom!' Claire tried to ignore the sharp pain in her heart every time when someone mentioned him. She stood up carefully and put Peter in his crib, covering his baby body with the small blanket. He didn't wake up. Just sighed and clenched his tiny hands in small fists.

'Why did you name him after your uncle?' Sandra had moved towards her. Claire flinched. 'Because you respect him so much?'

_I love him… I love him so much that even hurts. All the time…_ She cried in her mind and bit her lip to stop the words rolling.

'Yeah… ' She coughed. 'I respected him…'

'I never saw him around. Never met him. Maybe someday…' Sandra said and Claire nodded, trying to hide the bitterness in her eyes. She coughed once again.

'I'm tired mom… Can I… '

'Of course… ' Sandra said quickly and kissed her daughter. 'Good night, honey!'

'Night mom!' the fake smile obviously worked, because her mother left the room without asking any more questions.

Her smile faded and she sat on the bed cupping her face. The tears began to fall once again. Claire could not remember a night since they were apart, in which she did not cry.

'I miss you… I miss you so much!' she cried quietly. Despite the fact that he had left her, Claire still loved him…

Next morning brought something new and unexpected … Her biological father. He stood at the front door with malicious smile on his face. Claire frowned when he just passed by her and entered in the house. She was alone. Only Peter was with her. Her mother was walking Mr. Muggles. Lyle was at school and her father at work.

'Which part of my _'no'_ was so hard for you to understand last night?' Claire asked sarcastically, although she felt scared.

'So this is my grandson?' Nathan walked straight at Peter's crib.

'Don't touch him!' Claire rushed and stood in front of his way. 'Peter is mine!'

'Peter?' Nathan frowned, but stopped in his tracks. 'Don't you have any shame?' He looked over her shoulder into the crib and frowned even more. 'Gosh! He even looks just like him!'

'What do you want?' Claire crossed arms in front of her. This was just to hide the fact that they trembled. Nathan wouldn't come here without a reason. Something in his face scared her. 'I told you I will not help you find him!'

Nathan shook his head and in his eyes, Claire read relief and some satisfaction. Satisfaction?

'I don't need your help anymore, Claire! Peter is dead!' he didn't even try to put any grief in his voice.

'What?' her eyes widened. 'He can't be dead! He can't die... He…'

'But he is! My detectives called me this morning to inform me that. They had found him… He lived in Las Vegas… People from the bars recognized his photo… he was using…'

'No! Stop!' Claire yelled and cupped her ears, trying not to listen. 'This isn't true! It's not true!'

Nathan grabbed her wrists and pulled down her hands. Claire could not fight with him. He was much stronger.

'He was using drugs Claire! You have to listen! You have to understand what kind of a man he was! They thought that the fire in his building had been started by him…'

'No!' she yelled once again. 'He can't be dead! He can't be…'

'God damn it, girl! Open your eyes!' Nathan pushed her back and Claire fell next to Peter's crib. 'Peter is gone and…'

'Get out!' she screamed breathing heavily. 'Leave my house… now!'

'As you wish! Just thought you should know…' Nathan left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Claire stood still for one moment then leaned against Peter's crib and her loud sobs echoed in the room. Her son was quiet. He was awake, but did not cry… That was how her mother found her.

'Claire! Claire what happened!' she knelt and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

'He's dead mom, he's gone… How can I live without him?' Claire gasped through her tears.

'Who, Claire? Tell me!' Sandra cuddled her daughter in her arms, trying to calm her.

'Pe-ter…' Claire sobbed and her cries were even louder than before.

'Your uncle?' Sandra had surprised. Claire did not talk about her life in New York. Neither did she mention her family there, and especially not her uncle. Sandra knew that he was special to her daughter. He had saved her several times and Claire even had named her son after him. But this? Claire respected him that much? If she did not know her daughter, Sandra would have thought that...

'I… love him so much… How can… I … live without… him?' Sandra froze for a second at those words. Love him? Her daughter didn't just respect her uncle… She was in love with him! _Oh God!_

'Claire please calm down, honey…' Sandra stroked her hair, but Claire was devastated. She could not be calmed so easily.

'He... didn't even… know his son! Oh God! I love him! Why…? Why did all this have to happen? Why?'

Sandra was in shock. Her daughter not only had an illegitimate son, but it also turned out that the father of her son is her uncle! She was in love with Peter! That was why she named her son Peter… after his father!

'Claire! Please calm down, kid…' Sandra held her daughter in her lap until Noah came back from work.

They gave her some sedative. She was like puppet. Her world had just smashed into million pieces. Claire left herself in her parent's hands. The pain she felt, didn't allow her to even think. She just sat on her bed and stared at her wall. Her tears rolled silently down her face. Sandra was scared for her. Claire wasn't at all herself. Even her baby couldn't calm her. She brought Peter to her and put him in her arms. Claire just looked down and said.

'Peter…' then her sobs started again.

Two days later she was able to stand up from the bed and pulled herself together. She thought that work would be better than staring at her. If she was busy with her clients, she would not think about… him.

Sandra saw her daughter coming down from the stairs. She looked like a ghost. Her eyes were empty and sore from crying. Her expression showed her extreme sadness.

'Claire!' Sandra tried to sound normal. 'Going to work?'

'Yes.' She didn't even try to smile. 'I'm going. I'll be back as soon as I can. Peter's still sleeping.'

Peter… Sandra trembled at that name. She saw her daughter leaving the house and wondered how long her sadness would last.

One week… One week and Claire still was the same walking empty soul since the moment Nathan had crushed her. She felt that her heart was beating for noting. She put on a fake smile at work. Andy didn't buy it. He asked her couple of times what was wrong. She got tired to ignore him and one night had confessed him the reason of her emptiness. He tried to comfort her. She didn't need him. She needed certain someone, but he was gone. Her Peter…

Claire sighed and lifted up one cassette with empty bottles of ketchup. It was almost the end of her shift and she needed to clean up. Then the doorbell rang and she turned around to see who was coming. The cassette slipped out of her torpid fingers. The bottles crashed down loudly.

He was standing there… At the door… Was she going crazy or…

'Peter…' her tormented voice made him look at her. His hazel eyes burned.


	3. Chapter 2 Burn

**_Chapter 2 Burn_**

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Claire sighed and lifted up one cassette with empty bottles of ketchup. It was almost the end of her shift and she needed to clean up. Then the doorbell rang and she turned to see who was there. The cassette slipped out of her torpid fingers. The bottles crashed down loudly.

He was standing there… At the door… Was she going crazy or…

'Peter…' her tormented voice made him look at her. His hazel eyes burned her.

He didn't make any move towards her. Just stood there… by the door. Was he just a vision? Claire was scared to take her eyes off him… Maybe he would disappear as quickly as he had appeared…

'Claire?' that was not his voice. Claire felt two hand on her shoulders, but she did not turn back. She gazed at Peter. 'Are you okay?' Andy asked her. She just nodded and he followed her stare. 'This is him?'

'What?' she was not able to think. 'Who?'

'This is the man, who…' Andy continued and she felt his hands slip down.

'You can see him?' Claire wanted to make sure that she was not going crazy.

'Of course I can see him! Do you want me to go and…'

He did not finish. Claire made an effort and took the first step. Peter still did not move. His eyes burned her skin and she felt her blood rushing through her veins. That ,only he could do to her. Only Peter was able to make her feel this way. Made her feel she was truly a woman… She stopped just centimetres from him.

His face was so haggard and pale that brought back her memory of their second meeting in the jail. His hands were in the pockets of his black jacket. He wore only black. His eyes were the only color on him.

'Peter…' she spoke, but she could not recognize her voice. 'You're alive?'

He bit his lip before he answered.

'Barely functioning …' his voice was low, only a whisper.

'How? Your… brother told me that you were …' she still was afraid of touching him. It could still turn out to be an illusion… or a dream.

'Dead?' Peter said and shrugged. Just now Claire saw how thin he was. His move lifted up the jacket and she saw his thin waist. 'I was… but your ability worked.'

He sounded like he was disappointed in that. Claire licked her lips and came closer to him. She looked deeply in his eyes. Yes, he felt regret. That froze her. Why did he regret still breathing? He was the one that left her! He was the one gave up on them…

'What are you doing around here? How did you found me?' Claire tried to contain her will to hug him.

Peter flinched and stepped back. His eyes avoided hers.

'I just… I just wanted to see you.' He whispered painfully. 'This was a mistake!' Suddenly he jerked around and started leaving. 'I have to go!'

'No!' It was half cry half scream. Claire rushed to him and grabbed his hand. 'Peter, please…' She said, but did not know what she wanted. Next thing she felt was his arms wrapping around her. Claire understood what the missing part was. His arms around her… hugging her.

Her body shook and her tears started rolling down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Claire…' she heard his feverish whisper in her hair. 'I'm sorry…'

She did not listen. He was alive and she could breath. At least that she could do. He was alive and she was in his arms.

'I missed you so much!' she said through her sobs and felt his body froze for one moment. Then his lips pressed softly her temple and he pulled back.

'I missed you too… But I can't be with you! We can't… Nothing has changed, Claire!' his hands were on her arms and he squeezed her lightly.

'What?' her sobs turned into anger and she remembered why she was so angry on him. 'So you're just going to leave me again! You're so good at it!'

Claire pulled back and rushed out of the door. Peter followed her and they ended up on a dark empty street.

'Claire!' he did not scream, did not even raise his voice. However, something in him stopped her.

'Why did you leave me Peter? That morning! Why did you leave me alone?' she had turned her face at him.

'Because I was going to ruin your life, Claire!' his voice sounded so flat and convincing that it angered her even more. 'Without me you were supposed to have a chance to…'

'Don't say move on!' she breathed heavily. All the pain and disappointment he caused her now showed up on surface. 'Do I look like I moved on? Do I look fine to you?'

'Claire, please don't make things difficult!'

'You're the one making this difficult! It's your fault!' she spat the last words. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her. Peter trembled and Claire realised that she had succeeded.

'You're right…' he said quietly.

'Of course I am!'

'I should've never kissed you…' his words made her feel his touch. 'I should've never told you that I… love you! This was a mistake!'

'No!' Claire came close to him and her hands grabbed his jacket. 'This…' her face closed his. Her lips touched his in one very emotional kiss. Her tongue skimmed over his lips until his mouth welcomed her. She deepened the kiss and he did not pull back. However, he did not touch her either. 'This… wasn't a mistake!' Claire said after she had finished the kiss. She stepped back. 'Our night together… that wasn't a mistake!'

'It was Claire!' he desperately tried to regain the control over this situation.

'Stop lying!' she punched his chest angrily. 'I was in the Hell because of you and because you were too weak to fight for me!'

'Fight for you?' he smiled with irony. 'I don't have the right to fight for you Claire! Ask anyone!'

'Go to Hell, Peter!' she cursed.

'I was there Claire!' he frowned and his eyes continued burning her. 'I'm still there! I have to go!' he looked up in the sky, but Claire was not finished.

'That's right! Take the easy way out! Run!' she screamed and he looked at her back.

'Stop it Claire! You don't know what my life has been like since I left!' Peter made few steps towards her. 'It wasn't the easy way! It was the right way!'

'For who Peter?'

'For everybody…'

'… But me! Did you think about me at all? Did you think about my feelings? I loved you Peter! I loved you with my whole heart! I gave myself to you! All of me! I trusted you, but you lied to me!'

'Claire!'

'Your brother told me something about you!' she licked her lips and grabbed his arms. 'Tell me this is a lie! Tell me you did not leave me to do this!'

'Claire don't!' his eyes widened, but he could not stopped her. She was too quick. Claire pulled up his sleeve.

'Oh, my God! Peter why did you do this to yourself?' She was shocked. The last thing she had expected to see was that Nathan was right. Seeing Peter's arm she understood, that Peter really had been an addict. Maybe he still was. She could see it by his veins.

He quickly pulled back from her. He was trying to hide his pain and Claire could see that in his eyes.

'Don't do this! Why did you come here anyway?' she asked him and saw his face change. He reached and caressed her face. His fingers burned her skin.

'I came to say goodbye! You'll soon be free Claire! You'll be free of me!'

'What?' she looked at him with confusion. All the anger she felt about him was gone. Now she was truly concerned. He was acting as if he was saying goodbye… and it was not in a good way… 'Peter what are you doing?'

'I love you Claire! Always have, always will… remember that!' then he disappeared in the sky.

Her heart clenched from his words.

'Wait! You have a son…' She said the last words with haggard voice and hid her face in her hands. Some strange horrible feeling started to grow inside her. Peter was in trouble, but the trouble did not come from someone else. It came from him. He really had thought that she would be better without him. He was wrong…

**_Desert place, outside Odessa_**

Peter landed not so far from Odessa, Texas. Moreover, he just crashed down. His emotions were in a mess and he barely remembered how to fly. However, he could not leave her so quickly. She was like the oxygen to him. She helped him live. She was his soul and he had lost it…

How he had regenerated after the fire, he could not remember. Peter had awakened in the local morgue. Luckily, for him there was nobody around at the time. Therefore, he had stolen some clothes and had run away. Looking at his arm Peter remembered her face, her disappointment in him. She refused to believe…

Peter stood up from the ground and rolled back his sleeves. He had hurt her... Again! Maybe he had to turn back and explain it to her. At least… he could try to convince her… In what? He still didn't know! His mind screamed at him that this was a mistake and he should not do that, but his heart had other opinion. He focused on his thought of his brother and launched into the sky.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Peter landed near the _'Burn Toast Diner'._ He had bittersweet memories of that place. He tried not to think of it and shook his head. Then he saw the young blond man, who he had seen before, lock the door. Peter licked his lips and coughed lightly.

'Excuse me!' he said harshly and the young man turned around to face him. 'Where can I find Claire?'

'She left an hour ago… Who are you?' his hostile voice caught him unprepared.

'I… I'm her…' Peter stopped for a moment._' Come on Peter, say it! I'm her uncle who is desperately in love with her'… _He coughed instead. 'I'm her… friend.'

'You are the guy who hurt her!' the young man said.

'Excuse me?' God! He desperately needed one smoke now!

'I'm Andy! And you suck!' the young man said in the same voice.

Peter leaned his head to one side and he looked at the boy knowingly.

'You're in love with her, aren't you?' he said quietly and even with that thought, his whole body ached. He was so jealous now. Jealous, that this man could love _his_ Claire free, without hiding. _His Claire?_ God! Even his mind betrayed him now.

'I don't know what you're talking about!' Andy grunted out.

'Oh, you do! I can understand that… She is… something special!' he bit her lip. _God, Peter! Stop it now!_

'Since she is so special, why did you hurt her?'

'It's complicated…' Peter said and licked his lips again. _Smoke or alcohol... anything! _He needed his salvation now!

'Why did you come for her?' Andy seemed too overprotective.

'Look! Just tell me when can I find her and I'm gone…' Peter said harshly. He did not want to talk about Claire anymore. Not with him. Not with anyone, who can have her… Anyone, but him!

'I wouldn't tell you, even if I knew!' Andy said still in hostile tone.

Peter bent his shoulders and nodded.

'Never mind… I'll wait for her somewhere…' he thought about finding some bar and drank until loosing consciousness. Peter turned to leave.

'She still loves you! You know?' Andy's voice stroked him. He knew that. The saddest part it was he knew that.

'I know…' Peter said quietly and turned in the next street, lounging in the sky.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Claire stared at her son. Peter slept peacefully. He lay on his tummy and she could only see half of his face. He sucked with his lips in his dream and made cute baby sounds. He was her salvation.

'Claire why don't you get some sleep?' her mother showed up at the door.

Claire just came home and Sandra had heard her. She had opened her daughter's door just to see her staring at her son. Her eyes were sore again. Her face was haggard. However, there was something else that night. Something was different.

'Peter came to me!' Claire said quietly.

There it was. Sandra thought that her daughter was going crazy. Claire was barely functioned last week. She was still in shock and Sandra knew that she was trying to move on, because of her son. She sighed and covered Claire's shoulders.

'Peter is dead, Claire! You know it!' Sandra said carefully.

'No, he's not!' Claire answered her in the same voice. 'He came today at my work. Even Andy saw him!'

'You sure?'

'I'm not lying!' she sounded so sure that Sandra started to believe her.

'Okay… What did he want?'

'I'm not sure…' Claire shook her head and Sandra saw her eyes shined. 'He was talking about…' Claire suddenly bit her lip. Her mother did not know about him. She did not know that Peter was her whole life.

'Did you tell him about his son?' Sandra said carefully again, and Claire jerked her head.

'What?' she smiled nervously. 'What are you talking about mom? He is my uncle how…'

'You said that Claire! When you were crying in my arms… You said that…' Sandra squeezed her shoulders lightly.

'Oh God!' Claire cupped her face and walked to the window. She stood there watching the stars. 'You probably think that I'm a freak now! That it's so wrong! But… I love him so much mom!'

'What happened, Claire?' Sandra came closer to her daughter. 'How did you end up like this?'

'He saved me… I saved him… We fell in love. Then…' she bent her shoulders in silent cry. 'We spent one night together and he just… disappeared! And now… I'm scared for him, mom! I'm so scared! She was talking about me free of him! I think that he would make some stupid and… He didn't even get to know his son!'

Sandra wrapped arms around Claire and left her crying. She felt that her daughter needed this.

'It's okay! It's okay…' she repeated and held her in her arms.

'It is not okay, mom!' Claire sobbed. 'I still love him and I can't stop that! I can't!' she pulled back with hand over her heart. 'He is here! In my blood! In my air! In my son! He burns me! I know that I should hate him! I know that I should not think of him! But I can't!'

'Relax, Claire!' Sandra wrapped her arms around her daughter again. 'Sh-sh… mom is here! You can cry all you want! I'm here!'

And Claire cried… She cried almost half of the night. She knew he was alive, but that wasn't enough for her. Not anymore. She didn't know where he was. Was he still alive? Was he thinking about of ending his life again? All of these thoughts threw her into emotional mess.

Then… something happened. Sandra was still there. It was almost morning and Claire almost had fallen asleep. The loud noise outside of the house woke her up. Claire got up from the bed, followed by her mother. Her father was not at home and they were alone. She rushed out from the front door and froze. There, just in front of her was Peter's body lying on the ground. He had fallen from the sky.


	4. Chapter 3 Wings

**_Chapter 3 Wings_**

**_Odessa, Texas_**

He just lay there motionless and Claire froze. She could not see his face. His hair covered it. She could not see his chest rising and falling. Was he breathing? Why he didn't heal? He had to… but he didn't.

'Peter!' it was a whisper at first. Then a scream. 'Peter!'

Claire did not pay attention how cold was the ground under her bare feet. She did not pay attention that she wore only a nightgown and robe above it.

'Peter wake up!' she knelt beside him and placed his head in her lap. 'Why aren't you healing? Please Peter, heal! Please! Don't do this to me!' her voice rang in her ears. It didn't sound like her. Something was wrong. She could see it.

Claire saw a small wound on his forehead trying to heal, but it was so slow… then it stopped. She knew that he could control his powers. That could mean only one thing…

'No! Why are you doing this? Peter! Stop! Let me help you!' He did not want her ability. He had stopped it.

Then his eyes opened and she saw the pain in them. Not the physical pain, Claire knew him well. His soul was hurt. She knew that pain too, because that was how she had felt the last couple of months.

'Peter!' her hands grabbed his jacket.

'Why wont you let me die, Claire?' his voice was tormented. 'Just… do it and live your life!'

'No! Don't ask that of me!' his eyes started to close again. 'No, Peter! No!' she felt him motionless in her hands and bent over him. He still was breathing. 'You won't do this!' she said quietly and touched his hand. She knew that when he was unconscious, his ability ran automatic if the source was near. Claire was. She saw his wounds healing and let out a sigh of relief. 'I won't let you die!' she said harshly. 'I can't do that!'

'So that's Peter?' Sandra had knelt beside her daughter.

'That's Peter!' Claire nodded. 'We have to help him!'

'Claire I don't think… ' Sandra started , hesitating.

'Claire!' luckily just at that moment, Noah showed up. It was still early in the morning, but since Claire knew what his job was, it was actually the normal hour for his arrival.

'Dad! Help me bring Peter home, please!' Claire looked at him pleadinginly.

Noah did not ask questions. He just lifted up Peter and laid him down in the guest room. Sandra and Claire followed him. Noah carefully put the young man on the bed.

'Is he going to be okay?' Noah asked and took few steps backwards. Claire took his place and knelt beside Peter.

'As long as I'm beside him…' she said with eyes still gazed at him.

'Why? I thought that he has back his empathic mimicry…'

Claire closed her eyes for one second. How she was going to explain to her father that Peter did not want to live. That he had told her that he loved her so strongly, but would prefer to die instead. How could she tell him that she was in love with her… uncle? That was Noah! He barely forgave her the illegitimate son. He did not ask about his father. He was angry with her for a while. How could she be so reckless and stupid not to take the opportunity, Nathan had given to her. Instead, Claire had come back home pregnant in her second month. She started working in the diner and according to Noah - that was pure stupidity. However, he changed his mind after Peter was born. He loved his grandson and Claire was surprised that Noah did not see the resemblance between Peter and his son. They both were so alike that sometimes Claire cried just from she seeing the face of her son.

She had hidden her love for Peter for too long. It was painful and everyday was a struggle. Every day she had had to get up, smile, and pretended that there was nothing wrong. She had fooled them. Everybody. They did not know… Well, now her mother knew, but Claire did not think even for a second that Sandra would have betrayed her. She shook her head and coughed lightly.

'He does have it, but I think something was wrong…' she said quietly and surprisingly her father swallowed the explanation without argument.

'Okay… Stay with him until he heals completely. Tomorrow we'll talk… Maybe he could explain it to us… ' Noah leaned and squeezed her shoulder lightly. 'Good night, Claire-bear!'

'Good night dad!' Claire tried to smile. Another fake smile she knew that it would not be her last.

'Are you sure you want to stay here? With him?' Sandra had lagged back. Claire looked at her from over her shoulder.

'Of course I want to stay with him! He has to heal!' Claire turned her look back at motionless Peter. 'He has to…' she whispered and heard her mother close the door behind her.

Claire stood there for a second then went to the bathroom and soaked a clean towel. She had to clean up him. While she took off his jacket and his shirt, his head fell on her shoulder and she felt his hot breath burning her skin. Claire pulled him back gently. He did not wake up. Nor did he show any signs of waking up.

'What made you do it Peter?' she asked as she slipped the towel over his bare chest. 'Why you are so eager to die? Why you were desperate to leave me?' She whispered, but she already knew the answer. It was the same as hers. Before her son had born, Claire sank into a deep depression. It was a month after Peter had left her. Angela had taken her to the best psychiatrists… Claire had not eaten, had not slept… She was like a zombie. Just sat in front of the French window and gazed outside. She was thinking, what it would be like if she did not have this ability. Then it would have been so simple just to jump from a building, through herself in front of a car, or gulp down some pills…

Now Peter had those very same wishes, but he had gone even further. Claire had seen his purple veins. She wondered how he had regenerated after the fire, but these marks were still on his arms.

Seeing his thin, fragile body made her want to cry. She did… She did it silently. She had to hide this from her father. But how could she hide such a love? How could she fool Noah, when Peter was just in front of her eyes? She could see him, touch him… kiss him even. She missed him so much and now he was here, with her…

Claire threw the towel on the floor and sat beside Peter. She gently caressed his face. Her moves were like wings of a butterfly… She leaned down and her lips touched his lightly. He did not move. He still slept. Claire put her head on his collarbone and her tears soaked through his skin.

**_New York_**

Nathan Petrelli paced across the room like an angry lion. Peter was missing. His body had disappeared from the Las Vegas' morgue. There was only one possible explanation. He was alive and somewhere. The question was - where? He knew his brother well enough to know that he would not go to Claire. He was to noble or whatever it was Peter was.

Nathan had such plans for Claire. She was going to help him with his career. He would have found her good college and when she graduated, Nathan would have married her to the son of some elite family. Besides, the picture of the long lost daughter was always good publicity

And the stupid girl had done what? Fell in love in his brother! Her uncle! If Nathan had not caught them that morning, God knows how long they would have continued with it!

Nathan thought that aside from Peter, Claire would be easy to control. He was badly mistaken. Claire had been depressed. He thought that would be a good thing. She was like a puppet. She did what they told her to do… Her eyes were empty, but that did not concern him. Claire was young, she would get over it, he thought. He had prepared her for the big debutant ball in which he had to present her as his daughter. But Claire ruined his plans again.

She collapsed in the middle of the dance floor. They had taken her at the doctor and Nathan had been shocked to discover Claire was pregnant. The worst part was– he knew who the father was.

The doctor had talked with them about Claire's early stage and that the abortion was still possible. Angela and Nathan had agreed and set up the appointment. They knew that this baby did not have to be born. It was wrong and unacceptable. It seemed his luck had run out . Claire had overheard the conversation and that woken her up. She disagreed with the abortion. Nathan had told her that she was still a minor and he could take decisions instead of her. Then she had told him that he had no right to do that and Nathan had made the wrong decision. He had just told her to be ready early the next morning.

When he opened her door in the next day, he had seen her bed empty. Claire was not there. She had escaped. Nathan had called Noah and he had told him that Claire was already at home and he would take care of her. Noah had told Nathan to back off and accept the situation. He did not know how much Claire had told to Noah. Did Noah know that Peter was the father of her son? He just decided to leave her alone. At least she was not here to make his life difficult.

Peter… he was different story. Nathan thought that he knew his brother. He knew that Peter loved Claire. He just did not know how much he loved her. He had seen the secret looks between them. But he had thought that Peter never would've crossed that line. He just wasn't that kind of a guy. He was… noble. Nathan frowned at that word. Nobody was that saint-like and his brother had proved him right with his actions.

Nathan did not know what their mother had told him that had made him leave, but it worked. They had not seen Peter almost two years. That did not mean that Nathan did not know where his brother was. He had people who followed him. He knew that Peter was using drugs. He knew where he went to drink. He knew who his dealer was.

Nathan's detectives had lost him a few hours before the fire. That was why he went to Claire for help. Those two had some sick bond and she was the only person who could find him. Turned out she did not have to. Nathan's people told him that Peter had been found dead on the floor of his apartment. He thought that this drama was finally over. But… no! His damn luck failed him again! Peter had disappeared. He probably just stood up and walked away. Now Nathan had lost him.

The only thing Nathan was sure of was he was not with Claire.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

He had lost his wings…

That was the first thought flashed through Claire's mind when she woke up. Peter had opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were so deep that she could sink in them. Claire lifted up her head from his shoulder and sat down beside him.

'Say something…' she said harshly. Peter avoided her eyes and turned his head to the window. 'Peter, look at me and say something!'

He didn't listen. Claire knew he had heard her, but he just refused to speak to her. She grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her.

'Do you remember anything from last night?'

Silence… His eyes pierced her.

'Peter you have to say something! You can't just shut yourself down from everyone! From me!'

Silence again.

Claire felt scared. She had never seen him like this before. It was like there was no soul in his skeletal body. He was like a shell… An empty shell…

'I'll be back, okay?' she said and tried to smile again. It didn't work.

She stood up warily and rushed out of the room. Her mother had slept in her room. Claire thought that she was waiting for her. She woke up from the sound of the door closing.

'Claire?' Sandra quickly shot up off her bed. 'How…'

Claire shook her head and bit her lip with desperate attempt not to cry.

'He is… he is in a bad way, mom! He's dying inside! I thought that he would be better this morning, but… He's just looking at me! I can't stand to look at him like that! He is so fragile… so…' Her shoulders shook and she felt the tears she had been holding back flow down her cheeks. Sandra hugged her.

'Claire you can't continue tormenting yourself like this!' Sandra said with quiet voice. 'Maybe he has to go into hospital…'

'No!' Claire pulled back. She wiped her eyes rapidly. 'No! If we take him to the hospital, Nathan would find him!'

'He is his brother, Claire!' Sandra frowned.

'He changed him into this!' Claire said angrily. 'Nathan and his mother! Peter left me, because of them! I couldn't even speak to Nathan and Angela afterwards! They just…' she bit her lip and her eyes dropped to her tiny son. He was already awake and looked straight at her with the eyes of his father. Claire took him in her arms. 'They tried to make me have an abortion Mom! Did you even know that?'

'Maybe they were right, Claire!' Sandra looked at her pensively.

'What?' Claire couldn't believe her ears. 'How could you say something so cruel? He wouldn't be here if I had listened to them!' Her hug around little Peter tightened. She wanted to protect him.

'No, Claire! You didn't understand… I was just trying to say that…' Sandra tried to explain.

'You'd better not!' Claire looked at her son and reached for his bottle. She sat on the rocking chair, feeding him. 'I came here to save him!' she said quietly. 'He was the only thing left me of him.'

'Claire, I wasn't trying to tell you that the abortion was the right thing to of done. Its just… they were probably only worried about you. Also they needed to consider, giving his parents… Little Peter could've had genetic defects…'

Claire smiled bitterly and put the bottle back in the cupboard. She lifted up her son and put his head on her shoulder gently patting his back.

'Trust me! They weren't worried about me… or the kid… or Peter for that matter! The only thing they were worried about was their reputation!'

'But Nathan is your father! How…'

Claire shook her head and heard her son's burp. She pulled him over and lifted him just in front of her face.

'You are good boy!' she said softly. 'My Pete is a good boy!'

He laughed joyfully and Claire put him back on his crib. Her face paled the moment she turned back to her mother.

'Nathan only created me! Nothing more!'

'Claire!' Sandra had shocked.

'Enough mom! I lived with these people! Have you? I know them! Peter is the only one who's different! He is the only one in that family with a heart…'

'That's why you fell in love with him? Because he's… different?' Sandra didn't mean to hurt her daughter, but she saw Claire had flinched at her words. 'I'm sorry, Claire! I…'

'I fell in love with him, because he is different! He is… everything that I always dreamt of.' Claire said quietly. 'Hmm… it's funny!' she smiled bitterly. 'Romeo and Juliet had a problem with their names… Peter and I… we have a problem with our blood.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by two sharp knocks.

'Yes?' Claire said loudly.

'May I come in?' it was Noah.

'Sure dad!' Claire answered and looked at her mother and told her with her eyes to keep her mouth shut. Sandra nodded.

'How is Peter?' Noah asked as he entered the room.

Claire's face paled again.

'He is… good physically.' Claire said being careful with her voice.

'Why am I feeling a '_but'_… coming here?' Noah frowned.

'But he isn't so good emotionally. He refuses to talk or look at me…'Claire said and turned her look at the crib. 'He has… lost his wings…' she said quietly.

'Lost his wings?' Noah looked at Sandra, but she shrugged.

'When he saved me I thought that he was an angel sent for it. Sent to save me. He had such hope in his eyes then… He is willing to die now…' Claire bit her lip to stopping her tears flowing again.

'He lost his wings…' Noah nodded pensively. 'What if we call his brother and take him to the hospital?'

'No!' Claire turned back quickly and tried to explain without revealing the whole truth. 'Nathan is the reason for this! Nathan and Angela banished him from the family!'

'Why?' Noah looked at her curiously.

_Because of me… Because, he loves me and I love him… because they found us in bed… because we are not supposed to feel like this…_ Claire thought, but said aloud.

'I don't know why! I only know that they fought about something and… Peter disappeared and… now here he is.'

'So, you're saying that it would be better for him if his family think that he's dead?' Noah looked at her confused.

'Yes!' Claire nodded. 'At least for now… Please dad! We have to help him!'

'He needs professional help Claire! If he's so ill mentally…'

'He just needs me!' she said angrily and quickly regretted her abrupt answer.

'What?' Noah rose up his eyebrows.

'I mean… He just needs my ability! I'm sure that… if we were to give him some time…' she babbled and hoped her father was buying it.

'Okay…' Noah sighed. 'How are we going to do this?'

'Mom used to be a nurse! She could teach me how to take care of him properly …' Claire said and looked at her mother with pleading eyes. Sandra nodded.

'I can do that…' she said and Claire was thankful.

'It's done then! We just have to prepare Lyle…'

'He's going on school camp this month. Don't worry! I'll take care of it.' Sandra said and nodded at Noah.

'Okay then!' he leaned and kissed his wife. 'I have to go to work! See you later, girls!'

'Bye, dad!' Claire smiled as she watched him leaving. Then her smile faded and she turned back to her mother. 'Thanks mom!'

'Don't thank me, just… watch what you get up to!' Sandra shook her head.

'I know…' Claire nodded.

'You would do anything for him... wouldn't you?' Sandra asked, although she already knew the answer. Claire just smiled bitterly and that was enough. 'What about him?' Sandra nodded at Pete's crib. 'Will you tell him about his son?'

'No! Not yet… He's too weak right now. It would be too much for him…' Claire said quietly. 'Maybe later…'

'Okay then…' Sandra walked to the door. 'I'll have to go and prepare some stuff for Lyle. Then I have to go to the store for Peter. He needs to eat first…'

'Mom!' Claire called her quietly. Sandra turned. 'Thank you once again… I mean for doing this. You didn't have to…'

'Yeah…' Sandra released one light smile and left the room. Claire soon followed her left the door open in case her son needed her. She gulped bravely and walked into Peter's room. He still gazed out of the window. He had not moved even a muscle.

Claire tried to smile and sat beside him. Her hand reached and caressed his face.

'We'll find your wings… You and me… ' She whispered.

Silence…


	5. Chapter 4 Soul

**_Chapter 4 Soul_**

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Peter had fallen from the sky. He had forgotten how to fly. His body had just shut down. Until he was falling down, Peter thought that this was going to be the end. And he was happy. He did not feel the impact or the pain. But he felt her hands touching him. He had heard her voice calling him. And he had opened his eyes just to say goodbye to her. Then everything had fallen apart.

He had woken up the next morning feeling her head on his shoulder. She hadn't let him die. He had expected that from her. Claire still loved him. She was going to suffer because of him. Peter knew that. She probably knew that too. But still… she had saved him. He had to convince her that he was not worth it. That was the moment; Peter had shut down from the entire world. That was the moment, when he thought - he had to save her from himself. And he just gave up…

He could hear her talking to him. He could feel her pain. She was still was trying to bring him back. How could she bring back an empty soul? How could she still love him?

Peter just existed… He was just a body without soul. Nobody could save him… He didn't want to be saved.

**_New York_**

'I don't understand!' Nathan snapped on the phone. 'Get up off of your dirty ass and find my brother! I will not accept 'no' for an answer! I'm paying you to do find him!' He slammed the phone down on the receiver and collapsed on his chair. 'Fuck you, Peter! How you dare to complicate my life even more? Damn!'

Nathan had planned to put his brother in special facility for drug addicts… or mental clinic. Whatever! The man needed to get out of his head! Instead, Peter still was missing! He could be anywhere.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

'I have to go to work, Mom!' Claire said as she brushed her brown hair in front of the mirror. 'I'll be back as soon as I can!'

'Don't worry, Claire! I'll be here! Peter's in good hands!' Sandra said and threw a look at the man in the bed. Peter still gazed at the window. He barely moved his eyes. 'Besides, Lyle didn't understand about him.'

'Yeah… He went out early?' Claire tied her hair in one ponytail.

'The bus was early. Thank God, we were ready!' Sandra said looking at her daughter now.

Claire put in some hairpins and looked critically at her reflection. She touched her hair and sighed.

'What?' Sandra stood up from the chair and came closer to Claire.

'He hates this color!' Claire said. 'He hates me like this…' she tugged lightly on her ponytail.

'You dyed your hair because of him?' Sandra was not shocked. She had already heard and seen everything.

'I dyed my hair, because I knew that he wouldn't like it.' Claire said quietly. 'I was acting like such a child…' she shook her head and looked at her mother. 'I have to go.'

'Okay… I'm going to find your shoes. You asked me about them last night and I think I remember…' Sandra exited the room and left Claire there on her own.

Claire was thankful to her mother. Now, she had the opportunity to say a proper goodbye to Peter. She went and sat beside him. Seeing his empty eyes, something caught in her throat, but she forced a smile. She had to be the strong one, only if she knew how to be. She had to play the hero a role, which was usually played by him…

'Peter…' he did not look at her. She didn't really expect him to. 'I'm going to work, but I'll be back soon.'

There was still no reaction. Claire wasn't even sure if he could hear her at all. Still, she leaned down and touched his cool lips with hers.

'I love you…' she said close to his face and then pulled back.

Peter continued gazing through the window. Claire stood up and left the room with one final look at Peter. She went to her other boy.

'Pete!' she took him from his crib and kissed his baby cheek. He laughed joyfully. 'Soon you have to meet someone very special to you …' She said with soft voice and put him back in the crib. He sat and looked her with his eyes… Identical to Peter's. Claire gulped painfully. 'You have to meet your father…'

'Claire?' Sandra entered in the room, holding Claire's shoes. 'I found them!'

'Good!' Claire reached for them and wiped away her tears, trying to smile. 'I really have to go now!' She took the shoes from her mother. 'Bye mom!' she planted a soft kiss on her mother's cheek and went out of the room.

'Oh, Claire…' Sandra sighed.

Claire was there on time. She was there five minutes before her shift actually started. When she saw who was on shift with her, her face faded a little. Andy…

'Hi, Claire!' he said and his face shone from the moment he saw her.

'Hi…' God! He was so transparent! She didn't smile back. She didn't want to hurt him and give him false hope. Just tried to act cool.

'Guess we're on the same shift again?' Andy said and followed her when she walked out of the kitchen.

'Guess we are!' Claire nodded and put on her apron. She checked for her notebook and the pen.

'Why you are acting like this?' Andy sounded confused. 'You don't look like yourself.'

Claire smiled bitterly.

'You don't even know me Andy!!'

'And who knows you?' he grabbed her wrist as she tried to pass by him. 'He knows you?'

'Who?' Claire yelled at Andy. 'Let go of me! Now!' she hissed.

'Your… friend!' Andy said quietly, but his grip only tightened.

'He… was here? Last night?' she stopped at one place. 'What did he say?'

'You still care about him? I can't believe it Claire! After everything he's done to you!'

Claire's eyes shone with anger.

'You don't know me! You don't know him! You… don't know anything! How dare you? Let go of my hand or I'll scream!'

'He isn't good for you Claire!' Andy loosened his grip and Claire pulled back her hand. 'Can't you see it?' Can't you see what you're becoming?'

'Don't try and tell me what to do!' She was acting like a lioness protecting her cub. Her whole body emanated anger. 'He is one of the most important people in my life!'

'I talked to him last night…' Andy said frowning. He did not like her tone when she talked about that man. Honestly, he was jealous. 'I told him he sucked! He doesn't deserve you, Claire!'

Her eyes widened.

'You… I thought you were my friend! How… He is so… and because of you!'

'What?' Andy looked at her with confusion. Her face turned red and she spread her lips in one thin line.

'Don't ever talk to me again! Is that clear? We are working together, nothing more!' She jerked around and walked over to her first customer.

Andy stared after her. He had liked her since she had first stepped foot in here and asked for a job. That was about a year ago. Then she had disappeared again for couple of months. Her mother was sick and Claire had to take care for her. Then, about five months ago, she came back. She had looked more beautiful than ever. Andy fell in love. He was helpless. She looked so fragile and her eyes were so sad that he wanted to help her.

Claire was the most mysterious person he had ever met. She never talked about her personal life. It was a mystery to him. He didn't have a clue where she lived, what she liked, but still she intrigued him.

When he had finally gathered up enough courage to ask her out, she had told him that she couldn't. However, Andy had read it in her eyes that she didn't want to. Then he had guessed about the man who hurt her. He guessed right. Her pain was so obvious that Andy decided to give her time. However, when he had seen him, the other man, he had understood that there was no place in Claire's heart for him. She still loved him. He had seen them together and that had said it all for him.

Andy sighed and wandered back into the kitchen.

They finished later that night. Claire did not remember how many times she had glanced at the clock. But… They were kept late. Two freaking hours! Now Andy lagged in the kitchen and she tapped her nails on the bar waiting for him.

'I'm growing roots here!' Claire yelled and threw one final look at the clock. Damn! She had to be home by now. She had to be with Peter and their son. 'Andy I swear! I'm going to drag you out of here!'

'All right! All right I'm coming!' Andy walked out from the kitchen and pulled out his keys.

'Finally!' she threw hands in the air. 'Let's go!'

'Where's the fire?' Andy studied her face while she closed the diner.

'I thought I told you that we're just going to be colleagues, nothing more!' she said firmly. 'Are we done with closing up?'

'Yes, we are! But first I just wanna try one thing' Andy said and before Claire was able to react, he pulled her in and kissed her. Real kiss!

Claire felt like a cheater. Despite the fact that she did not provoke his actions, she felt like she had betrayed Peter. That gave her enough strength to pull back and slap Andy across the cheek.

'Oh!' he grabbed his face. Her nails had scraped his face and a bead of blood appeared on his jaw

'What the hell was that?' She breathed heavily and brushed her lips as if she wanted to vanish that kiss.

'I don't know!' Andy looked at her. 'I guess the moment and…'

'Screw you! You had no right to do that! How could you?'

'I am sorry, Claire…' but his eyes were telling her the opposite. That pissed her off.

'Don't you dare to touch me again! Ever!' she jerked around and stalked away.

'Is he worth it, Claire?' his voice stopped her and she turned to face him.

'Yes!' she said loudly.

'But he left you, didn't he?' that pissed her off even more.

'Don't mention him again! Not when I'm around!' she talked through clenched teeth. 'You don't know him… or us for that matter! For your own good – don't make your life harder! I love him and that will not change! Get it?'

Then she turned around and disappeared into the shadows of the night. Andy stared after her. He didn't even know the guy's name, but already hated him. His face burned. Damn! Claire had heavy hand! And sharp nails!

Once she got inside the house, Claire took off her jacket and pulled off her shoes eager to get upstairs. She had missed them all day. Both of them. Her son and her… She shook her head refusing to think about that now. She just had to see him!

Claire tried to regulate her breathing and walked in his room. It was already his. No longer a guest room, because he was not a guest. He was… the man she loved. Her favorite mistake… The one!

She entered the dark room. He was sleeping. Claire slid quietly inside and left the door half open. He was perfect… she thought when her fingers touched his face.

'You came home?' She jumped at the sound of her mothers voice and she turned back to see her peering around the door.

'Hi mom…' Claire said welcoming her, but left her fingers on his face. Peter did not wake up. 'How is he?'

'He refused to eat.' Sandra sat at the other side of the bed.

'He wants to die…' Claire said and felt the well-known knot tightened around her neck. 'He's just… giving up!'

'I am sorry, Claire…' Sandra said as she saw her sad face. Claire was in pain. She suffered along with Peter. Her mother could see that. She never had seen them together, but she could feel the bond between them. She felt it and she was scared. This was beyond normal… Sandra only hoped Noah didn't notice. That would make this situation way more difficult than it already was. She coughed. 'However, I think that since he refuses to eat, we have to put him on an IV.'

'IV?' Claire moved her look at her mother.

'He has to eat somehow and since he doesn't want to eat real food…' Sandra didn't need to finish.

Claire nodded and brought her eyes back at Peter.

'His veins are messy…' she said quietly, gently touching his face again. 'He was…'

'I know.' Sandra nodded. 'I saw that while I changed his clothes. He is also very thin!'

'What can you suggest then?'

'I talked with your father and he said that he would take care of it. We'll start with his IV-s tomorrow morning!'

'Perfect! I have the day off tomorrow! You can show me how to…'

'There is no need Claire.'

'But I want to!' Claire snapped stubbornly. 'I want to take care of him! I need you to show me how!'

'That is not a pleasant job, Claire! Are you sure you want to do this?'

'He is worth all the effort!' she said quietly and bent down kissing his forehead. Then she stood up and Sandra followed her. 'I need to see my other boy now and get some sleep. It's late. Good night mom!' Claire smiled at her mother and walked out of the room. Sandra followed her switching off the lights.

**_New York_**

Angela stared at the photos above the fireplace. They were different from different parts of her life. It was one with her and her sons; the other showed them as a family; third showed Peter and Nathan with suits, smiling… That was the photo Claire had looked at when she had arrived here for the first time. Angela had seen her disappointed face and understood that her worst nightmare had had become reality. The girl had fallen in love with Peter. When she had seen her eyes, Angela was totally convinced in that. Then when she had seen Peter's eyes, her nightmare had turned into something even worse. He also loved her. Not as a member of his family… Not as her uncle… It was something more and different that had scared his mother. Angela made sure that their paths would not cross too often, but they still found a way to be together. Innocent at the beginning, but then they could not hide that feeling which grew stronger and stronger inside of them.

It started when their eyes met… Their looks were always filled with love. Sometimes they were so obvious that Angela needed to cough to bring them back down to Earth.

Then … their touch. Peter and Claire avoided touching between them. Angela could see the pain in their eyes. When they thought that no one noticed them. However, they could not stand of the need to touch each other. Either Claire touched his hand; or Peter stroked her hair…

However, Angela never had thought that they would cross the line. That line, defined their relationship as incest. She had seen all these signs… Still, she had ignored them. Peter was too noble even if Claire was too weak. Peter would stop her… She had been mistaken.

Angela was the one, who had found them in the bed together. It was the night after Nathan's Charity Ball. Peter and Claire had disappeared in the middle of the event and Angela had not suspected anything… until the next morning.

Now Peter was missing and part of this was her fault.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

_Why is she trying to save me?_ Peter thought, staring at the window. He didn't see anything. He did not feel anything. Just the emptiness of a broken soul. His soul… It did not exist anymore. And Claire still was trying to save him.

Peter closed his eyes.

'_You are going to ruin her life! How could you! How could you, Peter!'_

He still could hear his mother's words in his head. The worst part of this all was that she was right. He was weak. He was weak in front of her… He had to be strong then! Maybe she still would have a chance if that had not happened. Therefore, he decided to ruin his life instead of hers. He had lost, but she still had a chance for some sort of future. However, she didn't give up on him. He could hear her soft voice through the fog of his mind.

'_I love you…'_

Her words stuck in his tormented mind and he was finished. He wanted to go, but she refused to let him. Peter knew her well. He knew her better than anyone did. He knew that she would not give up. Claire did not know that she was fighting for one lost soul. There was nothing, which could bring him back…

Two weeks later, Peter was still in the same state of mind. Claire felt his pain every time she entered in the room and saw him staring with his empty eyes through the window. Her heart ached every time she saw those beautiful eyes with no life in them.

Claire had tried everything. She cried, begged him, and screamed at him. Peter just did not respond. Her hopes for his recovery were at an all time low. He just refused to live. It was ironic, but probably the most powerful man in this planet was sinking slowly. Peter was dying and Claire saw him leaving little by little every day.

She could not stand to see him like this. She could not stand the thought that she would let him go so easily. There must be something that could bring him. Something… she moved her eyes to her son in the crib. Or… maybe someone!

Without thinking, Claire took her son in her arms and tried to calm her racing heart.

'Come on, Pete! It's time to help your father!' she said loudly , trying to convince herself.

Sandra met her in the corridor.

'Claire? What are you doing?' her eyes widened with surprise.

'I'm tired of watching him dying mom!' she said firmly with a confidence, which she did not posses.

'And you thought that the baby…'

'I think that Pete is his only chance of survival. If his son doesn't bring him back, I don't know what else will!'

'Are you sure?' Sandra asked warily.

'Well we'll soon find out! Leave us alone please and if Dad comes back early… Just don't let him come in here okay?' Sandra nodded and Claire rushed into the room before she could change her mind.

'Peter?' she said quietly and walked closer to his bed. Her heart raced. He did not react, as usual.

Claire gulped.

'I want you to meet somebody…' she said with quiet voice. 'I want you to meet… your son!'


	6. Chapter 5 Fragile

**_Chapter 5 Fragile_**

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Her heart raced. Was she making a mistake? Did she have a right to do that? However, Peter had left her no other choice. He had to know that she would not let him die like that. Not, when she still had air in her lungs. She was a fighter and now, she had brought out her last weapon. His son… His son, who Peter didn't even know existed.

'Peter!' Claire said once again. 'I need you to meet your son!'

Peter did not move a muscle. Claire just thought that she had lost her last fight. Then… she saw his eyes. They rolled at her. Her heart made one jump, but she tried to calm. Pete shifted in her hands and Claire sat with him close to Peter.

'That's right!' she said calmingly and reached to touch his face. 'Come back to us… Come back to him, Peter! Give him a chance to know you!'

She saw his head move on the pillow. Slowly… Painfully slowly… Then his eyes met hers and Claire felt that he actually saw her. In those two weeks, she thought that he looked straight through her. Now, his eyes had focused on her face.

'Good… ' She said, trying to sound normal. 'Easy…'

Pete shifted in her hands and she let him touch his father's hand. Peter took his breath sharply. His son was not scared. Quite the opposite. He grabbed his finger and squeezed it. Claire let them touch. She felt Peter's sigh at her. His eyes just widened from the revelation.

'Yes!' Claire said with clear voice. 'This is your son, Peter! This is our son! He has your name and he is almost eight months… '

Claire saw his eyes shone. He looked down at his son, who was still squeezing his hand and just sat in his mother's lap. That was the moment, brought him back into the life. That was the moment that he decided that live was worth living. He opened his mouth but he was too weak to talk right now. However, he succeeded to produce one word.

'Our…?'

Claire felt the well-known knot tightened around her neck, but this time she fought with it. She didn't want to cry. Peter didn't need to see her like that.

'Yes, Peter! Our son! Our boy!' she said and bit her lip looking into his eyes.

Peter licked his lips and tried again.

'Healthy?' his voice was barely a whisper.

Claire knew what he was asking. Since they were blood relatives, the baby could have some genetic defect. Claire had made him all the tests he needed. She also wanted to be sure that her son would not be suffering from some genetic anomaly. He was perfectly healthy, the doctors had told her. Therefore, she nodded.

'He is absolutely healthy! He is a good boy, Peter! I call him Pete to make a difference.' She laughed nervously. 'Okay… I think you need a rest now…'

'No!' his eyes widened. 'Stay!' his voice pleaded and she could not resist his eyes. She never was able to resist.

'Okay, but don't force yourself…'

Peter, Claire and Pete spent their first day together. As a family… or sort of! He still was not strong enough. He barely even talked, but at least now, Claire had some hope. She did not hope too much. She could not allow herself to. She knew that Peter was a fragile soul. He could be hurt with just a word. Claire had to be careful… She knew that. Still, seeing him just looking at his son with amusement on his face was the best thing she had seen in a long time. She just looked at them.

Sandra heard Pete's laugh and opened the door halfway. She saw Peter still lying in the bed, but his eyes… His eyes were alive now. They followed the movements of the little boy, playing with his hand. Claire sat with her back at her, but noticing her relaxed posture, Sandra understood that she had succeeded in her mission. Well, some parts of it. Peter was awake and apparently out of his catatonic state, but Sandra knew that he still had a long way to go until his full recovery.

Claire was devoted to him. Sandra could see that now. She still hadn't seen them acting normal in a normal situation. She still didn't know if their love was obvious. Were they able to stay hidden? Moreover, how they would act when Peter recovered fully?

However, that was in the future. Sandra knew that he was too weak for anything now. Claire also knew that. Moreover, Sandra had watched her suffering along with him night after night. Day after day… They needed this moment. She knew they needed it and tried really hard to forget how wrong all this was. Thinking about that, Sandra closed the door. No one had even noticed her.

Peter thought that he never would be back. He just had closed in himself and waited to die. He knew that she would come eventually, but then…

'_I want you to meet your son!'_

Her voice… Her words… They were not real. Peter thought that he was dreaming. Claire had repeated them… again! His son! How? He hadn't had a son! He never had. Still, his mind fought through the fog and his eyes moved on the little boy in her hands. Boy! Son! His son! Their own! Then he had touched him and that was the last thing, telling him that he has the reason for living.

'_This is your son, Peter! This is our son! He has your name and he's almost eight months… '_

Yes! He could hear that. Her voice… Loud and clear. Pete… Peter… She had named their son after him, despite the fact that he had left her. Despite the fact that she should of hated him. She didn't… She couldn't… and he could see that.

Peter tried to move… He tried to live… For his son… For her… For himself… He was better, not recovered… for now.

**_New York_**

Angela stormed into the room. She was pissed off. She had just found out something that never should have happened. Moreover, Nathan had hidden it from her.

'You… You lied to me! How could you lie to your own mother?' she said with a low, but furious voice.

'What now? Please, ma! I have enough problems in my head to…'

'Claire! She gave birth to that baby! You said that she didn't!' she put her hands on his desk and leaned forward. 'She has brought shame to this family!'

'Yeah… it's not like anyone knows that Claire is my daughter! Please! Calm down and be quiet! I have a headache!' Nathan pushed himself from his chair and stood up.

'You promised, Nathan! You promised me!' Angela followed her son to the French window.

'Keep your voice down!' he hissed and rubbed his temples. 'I saw him. He's okay and he's normal…'

'He?'

'It's a boy!' Nathan smiled bitterly. 'Do you know his name? Claire named him Peter, after her…'

'Shut up!' Angela snapped. 'What are you going to do now?'

'Me? Nothing! As long as she stays out of my way, neither of them are our problem.'

'Nathan!'

'No, ma! I told you and that's final!'

'You're making an huge mistake!' Angela shook her head and left the room.

'If you say so…' Nathan rolled his eyes and took out his cell.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

'One more, Peter! Come on… Just one…' Claire closed the spoon to Peter's mouth. He opened it unwillingly and gulped down the last bit. She was giving him gruel. That was the only thing he could eat now. His stomach needed to learn how to eat again. 'Good!' Claire took down the empty dish and brushed his lips with a napkin.

She was the one who fed him. She was the one, who was taking care of him. She was the one who helped him sit up on the bed. She was the one who gave him his reason to live.

Two days after Peter had met his son, he already could sit up on the bed. Sure, he needed a lot of pillows to do it, but still, it was a start.

Claire brought him Pete every day. She could see the connection established between them. Father and son… Claire never thought that she could see them together. She never thought she'd tell Peter about his son. She was too angry with him.

Now Pete had brought his father back from the shadows. He was a little miracle.

'Do you want me to bring Pete?' Claire asked and saw the impatience in his eyes.

Peter nodded.

'Okay. I'll be back.' She said and stood up from the bed.

Her mother waiting for her with Pete in her arms.

'He wants to see him?' she asked.

'Yeah…' Claire nodded and took her son in her arms.

'_Mama!_' his baby voice made her feel warmth.

'We're going to go see daddy now…' Claire cooed, but saw her mother's face. 'What's wrong?'

'Your father, Claire! Did you forget about him? He still doesn't know about Pete.'

'I know, but…' she shrugged. 'What do you suggest I do? Keep Pete's father a secret? Never tell him who is he? That's cruel mom! He needs to know the truth and I'm tired of pretending.'

'Claire, please understand that this entire situation is difficult for me! And I'm pretty sure that Noah wouldn't like it either.'

'I don't care!' Claire snapped. 'I'm tired mom! I'm tired of hiding… I love Peter! I hope he still loves me enough to…'

'Claire, stop! You can't be serious!' Sandra looked terrified. 'He's still your…'

'We have a child mom! A child! That changes everything! I want to raise our son together! He needs his parents together!' Claire spoke loudly and that scared Pete. He cried with a scared look on his face and she cuddled him. 'Sh-sh… mommy is here!' she talked. When he was calmed enough, Claire turned back at her mother. 'I'm not ashamed of him! I don't want to hide him!'

'I never said that!' Sandra frowned.

'But you want to hide his father!' Claire insisted.

'This is the better option!'

'For who? Everyone? Everyone but me!' she smiled bitterly. 'No, mom! My answer is, no! I am not going to hide him! Or who his real father is! Just need little more time until Peter gets better and then I am going to tell dad. Excuse me, Peter is waiting for us now!' she jerked and leaved the room.

Peter noticed something different in her from the moment she walked in the room. Strange how, he did not pay attention on it until now. Her hair… He frowned. Her hair was different. It was dark… brown. It was painful to see her with that color. He hated it. That brought him memories of his travel into the future. He was sad for her then. She had suffered and Peter could see that. He had caused her pain and she had tried to kill him. What pain? He still did not know, but that color always reminded him of that other Claire. He did not want this one to follow her steps.

'Here we are…' Claire said and put Pete on the bed, close to his father. He sat and stared babbling something on his cute baby language and Peter had amused again. 'Peter! You're smiling!' Claire exclaimed and Peter saw the tears in her eyes. Happy tears, he thought.

Was he smiling really? He probably was, because Claire looked calmed now. Suddenly he frowned and her smile went away.

'What's wrong?' she asked, worried. 'How are you feeling?'

'Hair…' he said. His dictionary still was poor. He still was weak. His body needed his full recovery.

'Hair?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'Your… hair…' Peter tried again and this time she understood.

'I dyed my hair after you left.' She didn't add the word _'me'_, but Peter could feel it. He flinched and his face faded. 'No, Peter! Please…' Claire reached and touched his face. 'This is not your fault. It was stupid childish act.'

'My… fault…' he said and her heart ached. He sounded so sad and probably blamed himself for everything.

'Peter, please! Look at me…' she insisted and moved closer. Peter listened to her and she saw the well-known pain in his eyes. He was so fragile right now. He was like a precious porcelain doll, needing someone to keep him safe. Claire slipped her hand over his face. 'It is not your fault! Do you hear me? It is not your fault! This is not your fault at all! Do you see him?' she looked at Pete, who sat beside his father and looked at them with curiosity. 'Can you tell me that he is mistake? Can you tell me that he is… our fault?'

Peter rolled his eyes at his son. His son! He still could not believe it! He still tried to understand the existence of that baby in this world. He would never call him a mistake. His son was not a mistake… He just wasn't!

He licked his lips and looked back at her.

'No…' was his answer.

Her eyes softened.

'You can stop feeling guilty then! Just… let us cure your pain.' She slipped her hand on his side and Peter felt the need to lean on her. He probably would go straight to Hell, but now… he didn't care all that much. He just felt weak and needed her.

Peter leaned his head on her palm and closed his eyes, hearing her soft whisper.

'Thank you…'

They did not notice Sandra standing at the door. It was half-open and now she could tell the answer of her question before. They could not hide it. They could not hide their feelings. They were too deep and obvious. Sandra closed the door and leaned at the wall. It was an impossible situation. She rubbed her eyes, trying to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes. Tears for her daughter and the future she was fighting for.

* * *

Beta-ed by: Xxjemma-cullenxX. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6 Pretending

_**Chapter 6 Pretending**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

'Boy, he is totally into you, Claire!' Barb said as she leaned with hands on the bar.

Claire did not ask who is totally into her. She already knew. However, she was not into him. She never was and never will be. Her thoughts were at home with Peter. How was he? Was he getting better without her? How was Pete? Was Sandra took him to his father? Claire's thoughts were very different from Barb's ones. She knew that her colleague liked Andy. More than like actually, she worshiped him. Claire had to listen every day how good-looking Andy was. How handsome he was. How helpful he was. That was why she did not like to be with her in one shift. Claire had her hero for worry about.

'So what?' she asked Barb and threw the empty bottle of the ketchup.

'So what?' Barb looked at her strangely. 'Are you sure that you are not blind? Look at him! He is so handsome! So…'

Claire rose up her hand.

'Enough, Barb! I am not in the mood for another poem for Andy! If you like him, go get him! He is all yours!' she said frustrating. 'I'm not interested!'

Barb leaned forward. Claire looked at her. She was young girl at her age, but so different from her. Barb always flirted with customers. Black curly hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful and used that for her advantage. That was how Barb always had one extra tip at the end of the day.

Claire did not like this method. She was purely professional. Her goals were different from Barb's ones. At the end of the day, Claire thought just how soon she was going to go home with her child. Barb went at some night bar and had fun. However, Claire did not complain of her life. She felt good and now… she felt whole again. Now Peter was in the house waiting for her to come home.

Barb pouted and her look dropped back at Andy, who was cleaning one empty table.

'I really can't understand you! One gorgeous man likes you and you…'

'Barb, please stop!' Claire sponged the bar and Barb just sat there. 'This is not of your business!'

'But he is so handsome…' Barb said again with dreamy face.

Claire smiled bitterly. Did she look the same when she thought of Peter? Probably… Yeah, Andy might be good-looking, handsome and whatsoever, but Peter was much better than he was. In Claire's eyes, nobody was better than Peter. Nobody could compete with Peter in her eyes… or her heart.

'Come on!' she said tiredly. 'Our shift is over. See, the next is coming!' Claire nodded at the door and Barb saw their colleagues.

'Okay!' she said and jumped of the chair.

'Hey, Barb!' Claire called her before she was walking to far away.

'Yup?' the girl looked at her.

Claire coughed lightly.

'Did you know some good cosmetic store?'

'Sure!' Barb nodded.

'Could you give me the address?' Claire asked and handed her the pan and the notebook.

_**New York**_

Nathan could not find his place those days. He was nervous. He always was nervous when he could not control things. Now Peter's disappearance… Nathan stared at the receiver and finally dialed the number.

'_Why are you calling me?'_ it was the angry voice of his illegitimate daughter.

'Nice way to say hi at your father!' he crooked his face.

'_You are not my father! You only created me! What do you want this time? Another sick joke?'_

'Damn, Claire! Don't need to talk with me with this tone!' now he was angry. She was the other thing he could not control.

'_Then why you're calling me?' _she asked.

'Do you have any news from Peter?' he asked and waiting for her reaction.

'_What? This is another sick joke from you!'_ she sounded furious. _'You told me that Peter is dead! Now you asked me where is he?'_

'All right! You didn't know!' Nathan cursed in his mind. She sounded convincing. 'He… never mind! Bye!' he hung up the phone, refusing to talk more with her. Her voice irritated him. Challenged him. She was the same as Peter.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire was late. He had heard her coming home, but she did not come to him as she did usually. He had heard her and her mother talking half an hour ago, but he could not hear anything. His abilities were missing. He had blocked them and now, he could not find the key for their release. Therefore, his healing went slowly.

One week after he had talked for the first time, Peter still had tied to the bed. He sat with the help of bunch of pillows surrounding him. His speech was the other problem. He still was too weak for pronounce the whole sentence. That was exhausting.

The only thing kept him going was Pete. His son… Peter still flinched in this thought. His son! Man! That sounded so unreal and scary at the same time. His own flesh and blood. But Pete was his son! He had his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his hair… He was a little copy of him. Strangely, it might sound, but Peter was proud of that.

Two sharp knocks pulled him out of his dream.

'Peter? It's me!' that was Claire and he tried to suppress the jump of his heart. Peter was like teenager when he heard her voice. 'Close your eyes before I come in! Please! Want to surprise you!' she said and Peter released one sigh, but did what she told him to do. 'All right! I'm coming and I hope that you're with closed eyes!'

Peter heard the door was opening and then closing again. He heard her light steps in the room. Then she sat on the bed and said with strange voice.

'Now you may open your eyes!'

Peter was almost scared to do that. He did not like the surprises. He never was. Now, he did that only for her. When he opened his eyes, her look astounded him.

'Claire…' he breathed the word.

'What? You don't like it?' she said and touched her hair. It was blond again. Golden!

'Beautiful…' his voice were weak, but the admiration in him warmth her heart. Peter could see that in her eyes now.

'I thought you like it…' she said shyly and that hit him. She was doing all this for him! Nobody had cared for him that much. Not even his mother… Then he had found Claire. She supposed to be the great love of his life, his strength and support. What had happen? She turned to be his niece! Peter had hit from that news then. He had suffered silently. Nobody had to know about his impossible love for her. Not even her. However, he was too weak to stop her. He was too eager to hold her in his arms and that had leaded them here. He was barely movable and she had illegitimate son from him.

'Love it…' was his whisper.

She saw the pain in his eyes and reached hand to caress his face.

'What now, Peter? I thought you'd be happy!'

'You and… me…' he said only.

'What us?' Claire still couldn't understand.

'Impossible… Claire.' His eyes emanated the pain of his soul. Claire felt it with her whole body.

'Why?' She asked simply.

'We are… not… supposed to be…'

'Why Peter? You don't love me anymore?' She was at the edge of keeping her tears, but saw the struggle in his eyes. Saw the pain in them. Felt his weakness and fragileness.

'I… can't… do that!' he said with trembling voice.

'Do you love me?' she repeated.

Claire could see the answer in his tired eyes. She knew it. She probably knew all along. However, she needed the words.

'Yes…' his whisper was so low that she barely heard it, but that only word made her breathe again.

Claire moved closer and took his hand between his.

'I want you to trust me, Peter! I want you to believe in me! Look me in the eyes when I'm saying that I'm in love with you and I'll always love you! I never stopped loving you! I was angry when you leaved/ I tried to hate you, but it did not work. Then, when Pete was born… Why you think I named him after you?' Then, looking in his eyes, her whole self-control had ruined. She was crying. 'I missed you so much! There was a hole in my heart where you supposed to be!'

'Claire…' he was so touched by her speech that could not say anything.

'Do you remember our night together, Peter?' she whispered and saw the spark of their mutual memory. 'It kept me alive all this time…'

_**New York, 17 months earlier**_

_His niece_ was looking good. If he had allowed thinking about her in the other way, he would have said that she was gorgeous and looked like goddess. But Peter wasn't allowed. He had allowed to keep her safe and looked at her from distance. He sipped from his glass… did not remember which number was or what he was drinking. He just needed the alcohol to ease his pain right now.

She looked good in her red dress. It was silky and long and covered her perfect forms. Her blond curly hair fell free over her shoulders and made her face small and delicate. Peter sipped again and felt that no alcohol could cure his pain. There was not that type of a drink. He took another one.

Claire was dancing with some boy, Nathan presented to her. She put her fake smile and tried to ignore his constant babbling. The dance was slow and his hands slipped down on her back. She froze for one moment and the boy blushed. He had understood the hint. His hands were back on the both sides of her waist. She moved again, so as he and continued with his babbling.

Claire sighed and her look dropped at the man, standing in the shadows of the room. His eyes gazed his empty glass and Claire felt the need to go to him. Peter… Even his name made her shiver. He was like no one else here. He was different. He had her heart, but didn't even know that. He did not have to know that. That was wrong and so scandalous.

The boy babbled about some new band and Claire smiled bitterly. What band? Her world crashed little by little and he talked about some band!

'Excuse me!' she whispered and rushed away from him. She could not stand another moment in this room, with this people. That suffocated her! She needed air. She needed him!

Peter saw her almost ran outside and he followed her almost immediately. She suffered. He felt that. Only if he knew where to find her! It would not take too long. Peter heard her cry and found her outside, sitting on the porch.

'Claire!' he called her quietly and sat beside her. It hurt him when he saw her crying. 'What's wrong? Can I help you?'

She threw in his arms sobbing. He hesitated awhile, but wrapped his arms around her.

'I cannot anymore, Peter! I cannot pretend anymore! I have to smile and be polite with people that I barely know! I can't pretend and I hate doing that!'

'You just describe my life!' Peter murmured, but soon as she looked at him, he put one smile on his face. 'How about cheer you up little?'

'How?' she sniffed and he wiped out one tear of her face.

'Do you want to see the moon, Claire?' he asked quietly.

'But, it's cloudy tonight, Peter!' she frowned.

'Are you sure?' he asked and took her in his arms. The next thing she felt was only air brushing her face as Peter lifted them higher in the sky.

Her hands had wrapped around his neck and she enjoyed at the view. Soon they reached the clouds and passed through them. The view, Claire saw after that was amazing.

'Oh, my God!' she exclaimed.

'I know… It's beautiful!' Peter said, but he was not looking at the full moon.

'That is magical, Peter! Thanks for share that with me!' she said and her voice was a caress. He closed his eyes for one moment and was thankful that she could not see his face.

'We have to go back…' he said about an hour later. They were flying over New York and he had showed her his favourite places. Claire's mood was much better.

'We have to?' she pouted and he released one thin smile.

'The event is probably over. We just need to sneak in the mansion.'

'Oh! That's better!' Claire nodded and Peter soon landed with her just in front of her window. It was open, so they entered in the room without anybody could hear them.

'We are good in sneaking!' he tried to joke, but saw how her face faded again. 'What now, Claire?'

She remained silence and entered in the room. Her shoulders bent down and she stopped suddenly. Knowing that she didn't have to do that, not even think about it, she said:

'I love you!' Simple… Loud and clear. Then she turned around to see his face. It was dark and only the shadows of the night lighted him.

'You don't know what you're talking about, Claire!' his voice was deaf.

'Please… Just listen! I need to tell you that! I love you! I'm in love with you! I know that I should not tell you this. I know it is not acceptable, but… I love you.'

'Stop, Claire!' he felt pain in her words. Sharp pain. Claire was not supposed to tell that. Not to him and not now.

'Now, when you know, I don't have to pretend anymore, Peter!' she sobbed again. 'This is what I have to hide! And it's killing me to know that I can't…'

'Claire, please!' he wrapped his arms around her and she grabbed his shirt. 'Don't cry!'

'I can't stop, Peter! I cannot stop loving you! I know I have to, but I cannot! Please forgive me!'

He slipped one hand under her chin and lifted her face.

'I have no right to forgive you, because…' he made short pause. 'You're not the only one!'

'What?' her eyes were wet and pleading him to be there for her.

'I love you too…' Peter said and knew that the alcohol started working now, because he was not thinking.

He wasn't thinking, when he pressed his lips to hers. They were so sweet… He wasn't thinking when his tongue found hers for one slow dance. His hands slipped down on her body and pulled her closer.

They did not remember how they had reached the bed. But Peter suddenly pulled back and stared at her.

'Are you sure?'

'Never more!' she said and pulled him back.

She gave him her first time. He felt it.

'It was for you…' she whispered when he started moving slowly. 'It's only you!' she whispered and his mouth attacked her again.

'I love you…' she said, feeling that he was close.

'I love you too…' he said and they both reached the top together.

That night Claire became woman in the hands of the only man she had dreamt of – Peter.

_**Odessa, Texas**__**, Now Days**_

Claire touched his face again.

'Do you remember, Peter? It's only you!'

She wrapped her arms around him and felt his head resting on her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7 Hidden

**_Chapter 7 Hidden_**

**_Odessa, Texas_**

**_Peter's room_**

He wished to be her hero again…

He wished to save her again…

However, the wishes were only wishes. Reality was something different. Here, he couldn't be anyone's hero. He could not save her. He watched her as she took care of him. She was his hero. She was so devoted to him, that Peter wondered if she had a life. Claire spent her time between her job at the Diner, Pete and him. Peter wished to make things easier for her, but he just could not find the key. The key, unlocked his ability. Now, he was just a human. One very weak human…

Claire was not a girl anymore. She had grown up and became a mother. Mother of his child… Peter threw one look at the window. His son… He gulped painfully. Peter already loved him with his full heart. As he loved his mother… Claire… His niece… By blood… The same blood that had forbidden him to love her.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

**_Burnt Toast Diner_**

Claire walked in and saw Barb staring at her with her mouth hanging open. She sighed tiredly and prepared for Barb to start talking.

'You're blond?' Barb still didn't close her mouth.

'I'm a natural blond!' Claire said and walked straight past her. Barb followed her into the kitchen.

'I'm smelling a man here!' she said as she watched Claire putting on her apron.

'What? No!' Claire denied and hid her face. She preferred to keep Peter's existence a secret for now.

'You can't lie to me!' Barb said, evidently irritated.

'I can't tell you what to think!' Claire shrugged. 'Whatever… '

'Claire you're late!' Andy walked into the kitchen just at that moment. Then he saw her hair and his face changed. 'You're blond!'

'I'm sorry for being late and yes I'm blond!' she snapped. 'Let's work okay?'

'Okay!' Barb shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. Claire followed her, but felt Andy's hand catch her arm and looked at him waiting.

'What?' she said with a hostile voice. 'You going to lecture me again?'

'He's the real reason, isn't he?' Andy asked quietly and Claire read the pain in his eyes.

'Why he is so captivating to you Claire? What does he have that I don't have?'

'First… let go of my arm!' she said with firm voice. Andy released her. She rubbed the place his hand had held her. 'Second… he is more man than anyone I know! He saved the world, have you?'

Then she pushed the waving door and walked out, leaving Andy behind. He just stood there.

'He saved the world? What the Hell?' he murmured and shook his head.

**_New York_**

Three weeks after his brother's disappearance, Nathan still looked for him without luck. It was as if Peter had vanished of the face of the Earth. That concerned him. Not that he had been concerned about his brother's well being. He was not such an idealist. Not anymore. Not after Peter had screwed his daughter. Nathan looked for him, just to put him in some facility. That was what Peter deserved.

Angela could say whatever she wanted against that. Nathan had prepared. She was his mother of course. She had to love him. That was why, Nathan did not tell her about his plans. A facility for drug addicts… There was where Peter belonged and he would not be a problem anymore. That was his final word. The only problem was that Nathan didn't know where to find him.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

'Are we going to close already, or we going to grow roots here?' Barb yelled at Andy.

'Just a second!' he yelled at the kitchen.

To be honest, Claire shared her opinion. Andy always was late. That was annoying most of the time.

'God you're so slow!' Barb murmured and put some on lipstick as they waited him. She looked at the small mirror and nodded at her expression. 'I'm ready for some fun!' she said to her reflection and shoved the small mirror back in her purse. 'Why don't you come with me, Claire?'

Claire smiled. That was not the first time Barb had asked her to join her.

'No, thanks! I have to go home!' she said and threw one look at the kitchen door - still closed. 'Andy I swear, we'll leave you here!' she said loudly.

'Why are you in such a hurry to get home? Is someone waiting for you there?' Barb looked at her with curiosity.

'Yes. My parents.' Claire said again. Barb still was trying to probe into her personal life. Claire still kept it secret.

Barb was going to ask her something else, but Andy finally appeared from the kitchen.

'I'm ready! Let's go!' he said and they walked out of the diner.

'Bye, guys!' Barb didn't wait for him to lock up. She never did that. Her footsteps echoed in the empty street and soon she had disappeared from view.

'It is late, Claire. Do you want me to…?' Andy looked at her.

'No!' Claire shook her head. Andy expected that. She didn't want him to know where she lived. 'I'll be fine! Bye!'

Andy stared after her. She was the most intriguing person he had ever met. He followed her at distance. Claire didn't live so far away from her work. It was couple of blocks actually. The lights of her house were still on. Andy hid in the shadows and waited for her to enter. He stood there awhile, but nothing happened.

'Now I know where you live Claire.' Andy said quietly and turned back to leave. Soon he would discover all of her secrets.

Claire walked into the house and let out a small sigh. She was tired, but only the thought that Peter was upstairs brought her energy back. She tried to suppress her smile and ran to his room. Claire opened the door and stepped quietly inside.

He slept. He slept peacefully. His bangs were falling over face. His beautiful and pale face…

Claire knelt beside the bed and reached hand up and brushed the bangs off of his face. He did not wake up. She caressed his face… Slowly… Her fingers were eager to touch him.

'I love you…' she whispered.

These words had changed her future. She didn't complain about that. They had brought her Pete… and his father.

Peter did not wake up. She leaned and touched his forehead with her lips. He was here and alive. That was the only thing that mattered. She stood beside him for a couple of minutes. Just looking at his face… Then she stood up and went to see her son.

Her mother was waiting for her in the corridor. Claire did not notice her at first.

'Good evening!' Sandra said and Claire jumped out of surprise.

'Mom! You scared me!'

'Sure!'

'What are you doing here?' Claire pressed her hand to her chest.

'The question is, what are you doing here? In his room! In the middle of the night!' Sandra frowned.

'I just wanted to see him!' Claire said with annoyance and entered her room. Her mother followed her and closed the door quietly.

'What if it wasn't me? What if it was your father?' she said and watched as her daughter bent over Pete's crib.

'So? I was going to say the same to him?' Claire shrugged.

'Claire!'

'What?' she jerked at her mother. 'You are afraid that Peter could do something to me? He is barely movable mom!'

'Still! It wasn't acceptable to be in his room in this time of the night!'

'Why? Because I can see him… naked?' Claire snapped.

'It is not funny, Claire!' her mother frowned even more.

'Who's laughing here?' Claire frowned too. 'Dad will learn the truth… eventually. Pete is a copy of his father.'

'That concerns me…' Sandra said pensively.

'You want me to shove him under the bed?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'Claire! Be serious!' Sandra snapped.

'I'm sorry mom!' Claire rubbed her eyes. 'I'm tired and I want to sleep if you don't mind!'

Sandra shrugged and threw a final look at her daughter.

'You only complicated your life, Claire!' she said and walked out from the room.

'Maybe…' Claire whispered in the silence. 'But I can't live otherwise…'

She looked at her son. He slept peacefully. Soon he would learn to recognize his father and call his name. Claire had mixed feelings about that. She was happy and scared at the same time. However, she wanted that to happen. She wanted her son to know his father. She wanted a family. Their family…

Claire dropped down on her bed and closed her eyes. If only things were so easy! She cupped her face. Why was everything always so difficult? Claire crawled up over the bed and covered her body with the blanket. She curled up and closed her eyes. It had been a long day. Thank God that she had tomorrow off. Her father was at work all day. It was a good excuse for her to be with Peter and their son. Her mother probably would disagree, but Claire did not care anymore. She was sick of listening everybody else. She deserved her piece of happiness.

For her surprise, when she walked into his room on the next day, he was up. Moreover, he was sitting by himself. Only two pillows supported him.

'Good morning!' she said shyly.

'Morning…' he answered and studied her face. 'You are… not at… work?'

Whoa! The whole sentence! Peter had tried that for her. She was sure, because his eyes searched hers for approval.

'Good for you!' Claire said softly and sat beside him. 'No, I'm not at work today. I have the day off.'

'That's… good.' He smiled with the corner of his mouth. Claire loved that smile. She almost reached to touch him. Something stopped her. His eyes… They were still sad… and in pain. Claire could not understand why. There was some part of him that he always had kept a secret from her.

Sandra entered just in this moment. She held Pete in her hands. Once he saw his father, his eyes widened and he shifted in her hands.

'Look who is eager to join you!' she said and put Pete in Claire's arms. 'Hi Peter! I see you're getting better?'

Sandra sounded polite, but Claire knew that she was trying for her.

'Yeah…' but his eyes had focused on Pete.

'I'll bring you his breakfast now…' Sandra said at her daughter and Claire looked her. Her mother's eyes told her to be careful. She nodded.

'Sure…'

As soon as her mother left the room, Claire turned around to see Peter was still looking at his son. Claire just had released him and now Pete had crawled in his fathers lap. His eyes looked at Peter's face and suddenly he said…

'_Dada_…' then he laughed joyfully and babbled something on his baby language.

Claire froze… so did Peter. She knew their expression were the same and their eyes met. They looked at her, confused. She was expecting that to happen, but not that soon. Pete had connected with Peter almost immediately. From the moment, he had touched his finger…

'You… told him?' Peter looked like he was in shock.

'No, I didn't teach him! He just…'

'_Dada…'_ Pete repeated again and obviously liked the word, because he repeated it few more times.

'What now?' Peter looked at his son with mixed feelings. If her father knew that, Peter was not even sure how he would react. Noah had never seen them together. He had not noticed the resemblance between them.

Claire shrugged. She wanted to give him the proper answer, but she couldn't.

'Claire!' his eyes insisted.

'What?' She ran fingers through her hair. 'What do you want me to say? That I'm feeling sorry about this? Well… I'm not! I'm tired of hiding, Peter! So what if my dad knew? What could that change?'

'Pete…' Peter looked back at his son. 'He… would hate him! I… don't…want that!'

'You're thinking of him?' Claire's eyes glistened. 'You think about him and I think about myself! What kind of a mother am I?' She held her face in her hands, crying.

'Claire…' she heard his voice. 'I'm sorry… I don't want… to hurt… you!'

Claire shook her head and looked at him. His eyes were so soft… It was as if he touched her with them.

'It's okay, Peter!' she sniffed and tried to smile. Sad little smile… 'We should be happy now! Your son called you _dada_ for the first time!'

'We have to be… careful.' Peter said and his face faded.

Claire nodded.

'We'll figure something out. Until you get better. Then…' she felt her tears again. Claire was not so sure anymore. The future scared her. She closed her eyes and felt him touch her face. He had lifted his hand to her face.

Claire flinched for one second then her eyelashes trembled and her eyes met his.

'I missed you! Like this…' she whispered and calmed in his arms. Peter hugged her, not so tight as he wanted, but still. Her head rested on his shoulder and her small hands were on his waist. 'I missed you…' she repeated and her scared voice made him wanted to be her hero again.

Sandra watched them from the half open door. She was thankful that Noah was not at home to see this. It was too obvious that they were still in love. What an impossible situation!


	9. Chapter 8 Pain

_**Chapter 8 Pain**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

'Easy Peter…' Claire supported his shoulder as he tried to walk around the room. 'Don't force yourself… Just easy…'

Peter had leaned on her with his full weight. She did not complain. She did not complain at all. Totally the opposite. Claire was happy that he was on his feet.

'Enough…' he said and dropped on his bed, breathing heavily.

'Okay…' she said and disappeared in the bathroom. Soon she came back holding one moist towel.

Peter stood still until she brushed his face.

'That's good…' Claire said and threw the towel. Her hand reached and fixed his bangs. Her soft smile touched his harassed soul. 'You are good now…'

'Thank you.' Peter crooked the angle of his mouth.

'Why?' Her fingers caressed his face.

'For helping me.' Peter said and looked at her eyes.

'I love you…' she said and his face faded. He looked down.

'Don't, Claire!' he said and pulled back. Claire looked at him with surprise.

'What?'

'Don't love me…' he said and looked through the window, avoiding his eyes. 'I'll make you suffer! I'm lost already…'

'Peter!' her hand slipped over his back and felt how skinny he was. That made her felt even more love to him. He was the one who had suffered. She had Pete… That kept her those months. He had not had anybody. He was all alone and that had thrown him in one direction that now destroyed him. 'How can you make me suffer?'

'We… Claire we're living in a dream right now! Soon I will be gone and…'

'Where?' His words caused her pain.

Peter shrugged and refused to look at her.

'I don't know… Somewhere… In some place, where I won't be a problem for you…'

'Peter!' Claire knelt between his legs and she put her hands on his knees. Peter looked at her. 'You can't leave me now! You can't leave me now, because… you're not going to leave only me!'

'Pete would be fine without me!' Peter said quietly and Claire could not believe what he was saying. 'You don't have to hide his parentage. You just have to say that…'

'Stop!' she squeezed his knees. 'I don't want to hide his parentage! I want him to know you! I want him to growing up with you! I want him to have a real family!'

'He still could have one, Claire…' Peter said quietly.

'What?'

'That guy… from the coffee… He likes you.' Peter said and even these words caused him pain, but he had to say it. 'You can…'

'You want me to raise our son with Andy? You want to give up on him?'

'No! I don't want to give up on him! I just want to do the best for him… and for you!' Peter said with trembling voice.

'Why are you hurting me, Peter?' Claire's eyes shined.

'I just want you to be… happy!' he said and slipped fingers under her chin. 'I want you to have normal life! You won't have this with me!'

'Do I look happy to you?' she said with harassed voice. 'I wasn't happy… before I met you! I was not happy… before you came back in my life! I am sure that I am not going to be happy without you… Don't you see it?'

'Claire, please…' his thumb rubbed her chin.

'I want you! I want you to understand that! Only you can make me happy!'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'I can make you happy? Look at me, Claire! I am a ruin! My life is a mess! I do not have abilities anymore! I am just a human! What can I offer to you?'

'You!' she reached and grabbed his arm 'You are the only thing I need! I fell in love with you even before I knew that you are special!'

'Claire…' he tried once again.

'No! I'm not giving up on us!'

'There are no us, Claire!' his eyes told her exactly the opposite. Claire could see that.

'I hate to disappoint you, but in the other room sleep the evidence that there is!' she said softly. She had to convince him, that there was a chance for them. 'You have to try! You owe that to him! You owe that to your son!'

'Exactly for him I'm thinking about now!' Peter said. His hand still supported her face. 'I want him to have normal life…'

'He won't have normal life, without his father!' Claire insisted. She made short pause. 'You know… They wanted me to have an abortion.'

'What? Who?' Claire felt him froze.

'Your brother and your mother… It's a painful story, but I want you to know.'

_**New York, 15 months earlier**_

Claire looked at the mirror and saw one doll. She saw one puppet without soul. She did not have one. Not anymore. She did not have a heart either. Peter had taken them with him. It has been two months since he was gone. Claire had hoped that he would call her at least. He did not. Therefore, Claire thought that her life would not matter. Not anymore.

She threw one final look at her reflection and saw one beautiful girl with gorgeous white dress. White was the color of the innocence… virginity. Claire was not innocent or virgin. She had lost them in one night.

Her hair fell down over her shoulders. Nathan had told her that this was important night for him. He planned to present her as his daughter. That supposed to be her depute in this society. She supposed to be happy. She was not. She was … empty.

Claire shrugged. If that were they wanted for her, she would listen. There was not any light for her. She had lost it. She had lost him. Nothing's matter anymore.

Angela knocked on the door and entered in the room.

'Oh, Claire! You are so beautiful!' her grandmother exclaimed.

Claire shrugged again.

'But you look so pale! Are you sure, you are okay?' Angela touched her face.

Claire smiled bitterly. Okay? Okay! She barely existed!

'Wait! I am going to put you more make up!' Angela said and Claire stood still until Angela worked on her face. 'That's good! Smile now Claire! You supposed to be happy!'

Claire smiled. Fake smile and did not reaching her eyes. Angela released one tired breath.

'Come on, Claire! He won't be back and even if he will… you have to forget him!' Claire flinched in her words. Her fake smile faded. Forget him? How? He was in her! She carried him in her heart every day! Every day was a struggle without him.

'We have to go!' Angela said and grabbed her elbow. Claire followed her without saying a word. 'Smile now!' Angela snapped and Claire smiled. Like a puppet… without soul.

It was a tradition… Debutants supposed to dance, before their presenting as daughters in the society.

Claire went to the other girls, which were formed circle in the middle of the room. The dance was not even got started and she collapsed on the floor. It was graceful swoon. She landed, surrounded of her white dress. She looked like fallen angel.

Claire woke up in her room in the mansion. She heard Nathan, Angela and some unknown man talking.

'There has to be some mistake! She cannot be pregnant!' Nathan snapped furiously.

'I'm sorry sir, but she is!'

'She is too young…' Angela said with trembling voice.

'Can she have an abortion? Is it still possible?' Nathan asked with firm voice.

'She is on second month, so… yes! We can do this!'

'Fine! Make the arraignments! She cannot have this baby!' Angela said.

'No!' suddenly, Claire yelled. They wanted her to abort Peter's baby. Her baby. She put hand on her still flat stomach. 'No! I want this baby!'

Nathan ignored her and nodded at the doctor.

'Make the arrangements!'

'Sure!' he said and leaved the room along with Angela.

'I won't make an abortion! I won't!' she said with firm voice.

'You are still a minor, and you are going to do what I'm telling you to do!' Nathan snapped and went straight to her. 'You can't give birth to that child, Claire! We're not allowing it!'

'This baby is mine! You can go to hell!' she yelled and he grabbed her wrist.

'This baby is also Peter's! I can't afford you to have his bastard!' he screamed.

'Go to Hell!' Claire screamed back. 'I am going to have this baby and you can't do anything about it!'

Nathan pushed her back on her bed and fixed his tuxedo.

'Be ready tomorrow!' he said and slammed the door behind him.

He had decided that this baby was not going to be born. He was wrong, because Claire had the other opinion. She touched her stomach and whispered.

'Don't worry, baby! I am going to save you! We are going to be fine! I'll make sure for that!'

Claire stood up from the bed and changed her clothes. One simple blouse and pair of jeans... She threw some clothes in her bag, along with some personal belongings and sneaked out of the house.

Three hours later, she was already on the plane on her way back home. Odessa… Texas. Her parents were there. They had decided that wanted to live there again. Claire knew that her mother love this place. She slipped hand on her stomach. Her baby was going to love it too…

_**Odessa, Texas, Now Days**_

'Oh, my God! Claire you've been through so much…' Peter slipped hand over her face and she closed her eyes for one moment.

'I would do that again… for you!' she said quietly.

'You probably hated me then…' he said with bitterness in his voice.

'I tried!' she said honestly. 'I tried to hate you, but it didn't work! I couldn't stop loving you!'

'You still love me? After all this?' he could not believe.

'Peter…I want to raise our son with you!' she looked him straight in the eyes. 'I'm telling you how much I love you every day! Why you still doubt in that?'

'There are so many things that tear us apart, Claire…' his eyes were sad again.

'And there is so many that ties us even more!' she said desperately trying to erase that sadness.

'Claire…'

'Sh-sh!' she said and stood up in her knees. Her hands slipped over his shoulders and her arms embraced him. 'I love you and that is only thing that matter!'

'Oh, Claire!' she heard his moan in her hair and his hands slipped over her thin waist pulling her in his arms.

No one of them noticed Noah, who just had opened the door. She froze at the doorstep. His daughter and Peter were hugging. There was something disturbing in that hug. It was too intimate.

Noah closed the door and frowned. Something here ran from him. Something that he didn't know. Maybe Sandra knew what it was.

Claire released one sad sigh and her eyes filled up with tears. Her fingers slipped in his hair and she buried her face at the crook in his neck. Her lips touched him, but he did not move. He did not pull back. Instead, Peter pulled her even closer. He needed her… He needed her desperately for his existence.

'I love you…' he breathed the words. 'I love you so much that sometimes even hurts!'

'I know…' Claire whispered. 'Trust me…'

'I thought that I was dying without you… I was so empty…' his voice trembled…

_**Las Vegas, Nevada, 15 months earlier**_

Peter was one empty soul. He stared in his empty glass and thought… Thought about her… Her eyes… Her smile… Her touch… Her kiss…

'Go away!' he yelled in the empty room and threw the glass. It shattered into small pieces. Peter fell on the floor on his knees and whispered. 'Go away!' However, she did not… She was in him… He kept her in his heart. He breathed her in with every gulp of air…

The alcohol did not work anymore. He needed something else. Something that would help him cured that pain. Peter stood up struggling and put his black coat. He knew exactly what!

Two hours later, he sat on his bed and held the syringe looking at his vein. His hand trembled and he saw her face again. The pain was short… He took it all… All dose… The empty syringe slipped from his torpid fingers and fell on the floor. He felt numb and his body leaned back on the bed. His eyes stared the ceiling… Her face emerged again… There was no escape. At least it hurt less than before. Drugs made this… However, Peter still wanted to cry… He was crying now…

'Why don't you leave me?' he said with weak voice.

_I love you…_the echo of her voice brought back his pain.

'No! Stop!' he covered his eyes and left the tears falling.

There was no escape…

_**Odessa, Texas, Now Days**_

Peter felt her tears soaked through his skin. She kissed his neck again.

'Don't cry, Claire…' he said with harassed voice. 'I don't deserve your tears!'

'You deserve every one of them!' she rubbed her nose in his earlobe. 'You deserve them, Peter!' She pulled back. Her lips were so close to his that barely touched them.

'Claire…' he whispered, but his eyes stared at hers.

'I love you… I always will…' she pulled him closer and their lips met. It was soft kiss. Claire wanted him to feel it. She wanted him to love her back.

Peter answered her. His lips opened to met his. It was like their first kiss. So gentle and filled with pain. It was like coming home for him. When she pulled back and looked in his eyes, he already knew the answer. He could not exist without her… Peter nodded and hugged her again, feeling her tears on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 9 Nights

_**Chapter 9**__** Nights **_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Noah walked into the kitchen and saw his wife cooking. Mr. Muggles was lying on the near chair.

'Oh! Hi, Noah!' Sandra went and kissed him. 'Please, sit! I have not finished yet! I had to walk Mr. Muggles and now dinner would be late!'

Noah sat on the chair with pensive look on his face. Sandra noticed that and frowned.

'What's wrong?'

Noah looked at her briefly and coughed.

'I saw Claire upstairs… with Peter.'

'With Peter? How?' Sandra turned her back on him and rummaged in saucepan. The soup was almost ready and she turned off the stove.

'They were hugging.' Noah answered.

'So?' Sandra shrugged and turned around. 'They always were close. I would surprise if they didn't hug at all!'

Noah shook his head.

'You are right! I thought…' he crooked his face. 'Never mind! I thought something that it is not possible!' he stood up and kissed Sandra before walked out from the kitchen.

Sandra's smile faded. If only he knew…

_**New York**_

If Peter was gone… he was gone. Nathan decided to follow that simple rule from now on. He had spent enough money and people to find him. Probably Peter was back to his previous life with drugs and alcohol. If he wanted to die, Nathan would left him do this. He had enough cares on his mind right now. He was running for the Congress again and he had to look good.

'Mr. Petrelli, she is here!' his secretary called him and he pushed the button.

'Good! Let her in!'

Soon the door of his cabinet opened and he saw the only woman who could make him look good in people's eyes.

'Heidi! I missed you!' he stood up and tried to sound truthfully.

Heidi lifted her hand to stop him. Her eyes looked through him. She knew his lies. She knew him very well.

'What do you want from me? Do not blind me with this _'I missed you'_ things! I won't buy it!'

'Okay!' Nathan snapped and put his hands in his pockets. 'I want you to come back!'

'What? Are you crazy?' Heidi looked at him with widened eyes. 'After all the lies and corrupts, you want what from me?'

'Don't play innocent! I know about all your lovers. All three of them…'

Heidi opened her mouth.

'How dare you?'

'I'm running for the Congress, again! You have two choices – come back to me and you can gain some money, or – you can go, but…' he threw one yellow envelope on the desk. 'Your children would understand what mother and a wife you are!'

Heidi threw just one look at the envelope then sat on the chair. Her eyes did not blink.

'I'm listening…'

'I thought you would!' Nathan said sarcastically and sat back on his chair.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter had leaned on Pete's crib. His son was sleeping. Claire was at work and Sandra was in her room sleeping as well. Noah was at work, so Peter was the only awake here.

The room was quiet. Pete had fallen asleep an hour ago. Peter could hear his quiet snore. Looking at him, he could not stop thinking about his mother. Claire…

Sometimes Peter wondered how long this was going to take. How long before Noah to found out about them. Before… he would found out about Pete and his father…

Peter covered his son with his small blanket and touched him lightly. He loved him so much that he wondered what he was before he knew about him. Suddenly he felt need of fresh air. It was dark outside and nobody could recognize him.

Claire had told him about Nathan and his will to find him. Peter knew what to expect from his brother. Nathan would put him in some Facility for drug addicts and would solve all of his problems. Peter did not want that. Not now. Not anymore. He had reason for living now. He had… Claire and his son.

Peter threw one look at the clock in Claire's room and saw that she would be here any minute. Maybe he could wait for her at the doorstep. Peter looked once again at his sleeping son and walked out of her room. He still was weak, so it took him little more time to went downstairs.

The cold air brushed his face when he walked out outside. Peter shivered and sat down, leaning at the column near the door. He closed his eyes and took deep breath. It was so different here than Las Vegas. It was so clear and nice… He was sober now… That was good but... for how long?

'Peter!' her voice pulled him out from his thoughts. He saw her coming to him. Her steps soon become running. Peter stood up just in time for her hug. She threw herself in his embrace and pressed her small body to his. 'I missed you!' she said and before he could able to react, her lips pressed to his. Peter buried fingers in her hair and pulled her close. He wanted to comfort her. Minutes later, he obviously succeeded.

Claire pulled back breathing heavily. She looked at his deep hazel eyes and one sad smile appeared on her lips.

'What was that for?' Peter asked and stroked her hair.

'I thought that you're trying to leave me again!' she whispered. 'I won't let you! I won't this time!'

'I just needed some fresh air…' Peter said, but the pain in her words hit him. He had thought that if he leaved her, he would make her life easier. He was wrong. He could see that now. 'Let's sit here awhile, Claire…'

She nodded and let him sat at the step, before she could took her place between his legs. Her head rested on his chest and his arms hugged her. Claire felt calmed. She was in home. She was with Peter. He was her home now… and always.

The couple, sitting on the doorstep was visible from the other side of the street. Andy had hid in the shadows like every evening since one week until now. That was the same man, looking for Claire the other night. That was the same man, hurt Claire, but she still loved him. Seeing her thrown in his arms was painful view for Andy. He always had wanted Claire to look at him in the same way. Hug him with so much love as she hugging him now. Andy did not even know his name. Still, he hated him with his entire soul. Now, they both sat in the night enjoying at each other. That was too much for Andy and he turned his back to leave. Nobody even noticed him.

Peter and Claire sat in silence some time. Claire snuggled in him and inhaled his scent. She closed her eyes.

'How they made you leave me?' she asked quietly. 'Who did?'

'Claire…' she felt him sniff her hair. 'This is painful subject. Do you really want to know?'

'I want to know whose fault is this!' she said angry. 'Who made us suffer? Tell me, Peter! I want to know the truth!'

_**New York, 18 months earlier**_

Peter woke up at the early morning. He was afraid to open his eyes. He was afraid that she would vanish in the thin air. Her soft body was resting in his arms. He could feel her breath on his chest. Claire… Peter looked at her face. He was so in love with her that his heart was in pain just as watching her. Peter could not believe it. Just could not.

Claire was smiling in her dream. Her leg rested above his and that was nice weight.

'Where have you been until now?' he whispered and stroked her hair. 'How I deserved you?'

She just shifted in the pillow and Peter watched her little while.

'I love you…' he whispered and touched her forehead.

He stood up of the bed and dressed up just when Nathan entered in her room. Without knocking...

'Peter!' his voice was dangerously low. Peter knew that he could not lie to him. Nathan was not fool. He already knew what had happened here.

'Please… Not in front of her!' Peter said and walked out of the room, followed by Nathan. He threw one final look at Claire, just because he knew that maybe that would be a final look.

'How could you, Pete? How could you do this to me?' Nathan started yelling at the foyer. They entered in the library. 'Your own brother!'

'I'm sorry!' Peter looked him in the eyes and tried at least to sound like that. It did not work. Nathan read it right.

'No! Do not lie to me! I can see it in your eyes! Not even guilt?' Nathan looked furious.

'I'm sorry…' Peter repeated. '_I am sorry that I do not feel guilt. I am sorry that I love her more than anyone could. I am sorry that she is happening to be my niece. I am sorry that I forgot her last night and I feel good about that. I am sorry that I will always love her, no matter what.'_ He thought at the same time.

'I should kill you!' Nathan snapped.

'Do what you want with me, but don't touch her! It was my fault! Not hers!' Peter said and that made his brother frown even more.

'You still protect her?'

Peter shrugged.

'I'm in love with her!' he said and did not believe that he realy said that.

'No! Peter! What have you done?' Angela screamed from the door.

'You deal with him!' Nathan said and turned to leave, but turned for one second. 'I really think that you have to go Peter! I don't want to see you ever again!'

'Don't hurt her!' Peter screamed after him, wishing that he was able to do something. Nathan slammed the door behind him.

'Why, Peter? Why did you do that?' Angela went to her son. Her voice was quiet.

'I love her!' Peter repeated.

'No!'

'Yes, mom!' he said and ran fingers through his hair.

'You have to stop Peter!' she grabbed his arm, but Peter pulled back quickly.

'I can't! I'm sorry, I can't! I tried, mom! Why do you think I was so far away those months? Why I didn't want to see her?'

'Oh, Peter!' Angela sounded concerning, but Peter knew that this was just a mask. She was always living behind her mask.

'Let's being honest, okay? Just once!' he said with harassed voice.

'You want me to be honest with you?' Angela tried to touch him again, but he pulled back for the second time. She frowned. 'Fine! I think that you should go! Now!'

'What? Why?' Peter had thought the same, but still…

'If you want her to have normal life, you have to go! You are going to ruin her life if you are here!' she made short pause and Peter saw disappointment in her eyes. 'How could you! How could you, Peter!'

'Just… promise me that you'll take care for her!' he said quietly. Her soul was in pain. 'I want her to be happy…'

Angela nodded and Peter leaved the mansion and sank into his biggest nightmare ever.

_**Odessa, Texas, Now Days**_

'How could you think that I can be happy without you?' Claire said with trembling voice. His hug tightened.

'I'm sorry.' He said. 'I thought that I was doing the right thing.'

'Peter…' she turned her head slightly just to look at him. 'Why didn't you wait for me?'

He smiled bitterly.

'Because I knew that you wouldn't let me go, Claire!'

She slipped her hand on his face and saw him closed his eyes under her cares.

'I would never let you go, Peter! Never let you go!' Their lips met and they did not care if someone looked them. They just needed that kiss. They just needed each other. They were blind and knew that… They knew that well, but still that kiss was like one eternity. Peter and Claire knew that too. They could not live without each other and the life had showed that to them.

The dawn was rising, but who cared… Who cared now?


	11. Chapter 10 Psyche

_**Chapter 10**__** Psyche**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire helped Peter to his room. He was exhausted when they got there. Therefore, she put him to sleep and went to see her son, before she could go in her bed too. Pete was awake and his hazel eyes looked at her. He reached hands so she could hug him. Claire pressed his warm baby body close to hers and inhaled his scent. He was so little and fragile. As fragile, as his father were now.

'How is my boy? Did you listen to daddy last night? Huh? Did you?' Claire cooed and saw his small face and his crooked smile. He was Peter's copy. She played with him and then fed him. Just as she finished with changing his diapers, her father knocked on the door.

'Claire-bear?' he called her.

'Come in!' she said and threw one dirty diapers in the special can. 'We are ready for sleep!' She said as her father walked in.

'Hi, honey!' Noah came closer and kissed her forehead.

'You can stop called me Claire-bear! It's too… childish…' she crooked her face and put Pete in the crib. He already yawned. Claire covered him with his baby blanket and he already slept.

'You always will be my child, Claire!' Noah said and looked at her strangely. Claire did not pay attention on that look. She stretched her back and yawned too. It was busy shift and she and Peter had talked almost all night. She needed some sleep now.

'Make it quick dad! I want to sleep now!' Claire said and unwrap the covers of her bed.

'Sure…' Noah rubbed his chin. 'You and Peter are really close.'

'Yes, we are…' Claire slipped in her bed and put the blanket over her tired body. 'So? What is your question?'

'Nothing, just…' Noah shrugged. 'We can talk later.' He said and saw that his daughter already slept. He could bet that Peter did the same. Noah had seen them entering in the house as he came back from work. They looked strange together. He could felt the pressure in the air. If they had not related, Noah easily could confuse them with a couple.

Noah shook his head. Too much crazy thoughts were running through his mind. He was tired too and he needed to sleep. Then maybe he would stop thinking such stupid stuff. How his daughter could fell in love with a man, who was her uncle? Claire would not do that. So as Peter. He was such a noble person…

Noah shook his head once again and went at his bedroom. He was delusional, nothing more. Peter and Claire were just very close. Nothing more, nothing disturbing… Noah fell asleep almost immediately.

Claire slept only two hours and woke up of a nightmare. She dreamt that Peter was missing and she could not find him. She had to see with her own eyes, that he still was here.

Claire sneaked in his room. Peter was sleeping like a baby. He breathed normally. Claire locked the door without thinking and slipped in his bed. Peter woke up immediately. He looked at her scared face and stroked her hair.

'What's wrong?' he asked harshly

'I had a nightmare…' she almost cried. Claire knew that she was acting like a baby, but she could not help it. 'I could not sleep now…'

'Claire…' his look jumped on the door. 'Your parents…'

'I locked the door! Hug me now! Please…' She pleaded. Peter looked at her and she thought that he would refuse it. Then he opened his arms and Claire snuggled in him with head on his chest. 'Mh-mm… That is better!' She murmured and felt how he covered her with his blanket. His arms wrapped around her and soon she fell asleep again.

Sandra was the only person, who was awake in the house. Two hours later, she entered in Claire's room to check her sleeping and saw that she was not there. Sandra frowned and walked out. Then she tried to open Peter's door, but found it locked.

'That girl is crazy!' she murmured with concerning. If Noah had noticed that… Sandra could not think of the consequences. He was already suspicious. What would have done if he looked Pete more closely… or when Peter was with him?

Sandra ran fingers through her hair and went downstairs just to see her son coming back from his trip. She sighed and hugged him. Now she had to figure out some cover story for Peter's presence in the house. Lyle never had met him. He did not know that he is Claire's relative. Sandra shivered and Lyle looked at her strangely.

'What is it mom? You look strange.' he asked and Sandra forced one smile on her face.

'It's nothing. Just I'm happy to see you here again.'

Lyle shrugged and they both sat on the sofa.

'Well, I won't be home for long.'

'Why?' Sandra looked at him strangely.

'Our team is on top three and we have to attend in the next tournament. It's after three days.' Lyle said and showed her his medal.

'That's very good, honey!' she hugged him.

'And, I am the new captain!' Lyle said proudly. 'Can you imagine? I'm captain of the football team!'

'I am really happy for you!' Sandra hugged him once again. 'For how long you're gonna be miss this time?'

'One month… Just like before.' Lyle said and looked at his mother with curiosity. 'Something new here?'

'Yeah… We have a guest.' Sandra said carefully.

'Guest?'

'One friend, Claire met in New York. He came for visiting her.'

'Cool!' Lyle stood up. 'When I meet him?'

'Um… sit down honey. There is more.' Sandra bit her lip. 'He is sick and… this climate here helping for his health. He is going to stay little while.'

'Oh, that's bad!' Lyle frowned.

'Yeah, but Claire is very close… friend to him. So she helped him through this.' Sandra coughed once again.

'That is good.' Lyle nodded. 'So, what is his name?'

'His name is Peter…' Sandra said quietly.

'Like my nephew?' Lyle was already curious.

'Yeah, like your nephew. You are going to meet Peter for dinner. Remember to be careful with him.'

'I will, mom! Don't worry!' Lyle said and stood up again. 'Now I have to take a shower and visit the bed! See you later!' he bent and kissed his mother.

Sandra smiled him lightly and nodded as she saw him climbing the stairs. When he disappeared of her eyes, her smile faded.

'So good, so far…' she murmured and hid in the kitchen.

Claire woke up with the last sunlight. She opened her eyes just to saw Peter sleeping peacefully beside her. She could feel his arm over her waist and that made her feel good. She never felt that good from a long time ago.

'Peter?' she called him quietly and touched his face.

'Mh-mm…' he sighed and pulled her closer.

'Peter, we have to wake up already…' Claire said, although she did not want to leave his arms.

'Okay…' he said sleepily, but his eyes were still close.

'Peter!' Claire tried more loudly. Peter finally opened his eyes and she could not suppress her sigh. 'I love you…'

She saw the sadness in them. Peter crooked his mouth in attempt of a smile. His fingers followed the curves of her face.

'It's almost real now…' he whispered and the bitterness of his voice stroked her.

'What?' she whispered back.

'I started using drugs, because I wanted to stop thinking of you…' Peter said with harassed voice. 'It didn't work! No matter of what I was using! Just… did not work! Your face was everywhere… You chased me in my dreams… Moreover, when I was under the influence of the narcotic it was getting worse. I thought that I could hear your voice…'

'Oh Peter…' Claire gulped her tears. Her fingers buried in his hair.

'I thought that death is the answer for me… The only answer…' Peter said and smiled, but that smile did not reach his eyes. They were still sad. Claire never had seen them as sad as they were now. 'So I tried so many times just to end up everything! I wanted that! I thought that you would be better without me… '

'I was dieing every day, Peter!' she sobbed. 'If it wasn't Pete, I was lost.'

'I'm so sorry that I put you through this Claire…' he said and his fingers tried to wipe out her tears. 'I never meant to hurt you!'

'It is not your fault, Peter!' Claire closed her face to his. 'It is not your fault! Stop blaming yourself, because I don't blame you!'

This time he was the one, who pressed his lips to hers. It was soft kiss. Gentle and still full of pain… Peter brushed her hair of her face and pulled her even closer. His tongue caressed hers so carefully that brought tears in her eyes. He was good of comforting her. Peter always could do that. He was the only one who could do that.

Claire pulled back and took her breath with closed eyes. She bit her lip and her hands had still buried in his hair.

'I missed this!' she said and opened her eyes just to meet his hazel ones. 'I missed you… You can't even imagine how much!'

'I think I can…' Peter whispered and took her back in his arms. 'Who did this Claire? Who punished us like this?'

Peter felt her hand lain on his back and her breath on his bare chest.

'I don't know, Peter…' he felt her tears with his skin. 'I only know that I don't want to loose you! I don't think that I would survive this time…'

'Don't talk like that! You are strong! You can heal from any wound!'

Claire took his hand and put his palm on her chest.

'Only you can cure this one, Peter!'

He did not say anything. His eyes were enough.

Claire lay on his arms few more minutes, then stood up and told him to prepare for the family dinner. Peter crooked his face, but Claire asked him to do this for her. He could not refuse it and she told him that would call him when she was ready.

When she entered in her room, she saw her mother sitting on her bed with crossed arms.

'What are you doing, Claire?' Sandra hissed and Claire quickly closed the door.

'Excuse me?' she narrowed her eyes and came closer.

'Why were you locked the door?' Sandra stood up and came closer to Claire.

'You were checking up on me?' Claire bent over Pete's crib. He slept.

'I wanted to see you! I was not checking up! So why…'

'No!' Claire jerked her body to her mother. 'The real question is was I slept with Peter!'

'Were you?' Sandra asked quietly.

'We did!' Claire snapped.

'Oh my…'

'We slept… four hours! And that was my best sleep for months!' Claire crossed her arms. She hated when she had to hide he relationship with Peter. She wanted to tell to her mother how good the feeling was just to be in his arms. She wanted to share with her so many things, but Claire knew that she could not do that. Sandra still digested the news of Peter being father of her daughter's son.

Sandra sat back and bent down her eyes.

'I am sorry, Claire! I just… it is too much for me! Not that I can't keep a secret, but this secret is too…'

'Mom, look…' Claire rubbed her eyes and looked at her mother. 'We never wanted to fell in love! Moreover, we never wanted to end up relatives after that! Mom, look at me!' Claire demanded and her mother looked at her. 'I know that is hard for you! I know that you're trying to accept that and you think the best for me, but…' she rested her hand on Pete's crib. 'I love him mom! I love him so much that even hurts sometimes! You saw me when I thought he was dead! You saw me when I missed him while I was pregnant! It was because of him! See me now! Look how good I am! Again – it is him!'

'Why are you dragging me into this, Claire?' Sandra studied her face. Her daughter was telling her the truth. That was the real problem here. Sandra had seen her suffering because of Peter. She knew how devastated her daughter was, while he was missing. As a mother, Sandra did not want this repeated again. She wanted Claire to be happy. She really wished that for her. But Peter… Peter was the problem here. His blood was the problem, because the same blood rushed in Claire's veins. 'Why you didn't choose someone else?'

'We didn't choose who to love, mom!' Claire said quietly.

Sandra stood up and went to her daughter. She caressed her cheek with sad face.

'My poor child!' she leaned and kissed her forehead. 'You are so right!'

'That's why I need you on my side!' Claire said and looked her mother in the eyes. 'I need you to understand me! I need you to understand us!'

'I am trying, Claire! But, you have to understand me too! This is too much for me!' Sandra said quietly.

'I just want what is the best for me and my son!' Claire answered her without blinking.

'Peter is that thing?'

'He is everything mom! He is everything for me!' Claire made short pause. 'You know… we talked last night. He told me about the drugs, he was using. He told me everything! Peter is too fragile mom. Right now, his psyche is so fragile that I cannot see him cured any time soon. He needs me!'

'He is that bad?' Sandra looked at her concerned.

'Peter is powerless now! He shut down his ability, willing to die! Is that good for you?'

'Oh my God!' Sandra covered her mouth.

Claire shook her head and looked at her mother with intense.

'I want to help him mom!'

'Claire, he need specialist!' Sandra said but saw her daughter shook her head again.

'He needs to be loved!' she said. 'He needs to feel the love!'

'And you think that you can help him?'

'Not only…' Claire threw one look ay Pete. 'His son too. Peter is alive again, because Pete brought him back.'

'Oh, Claire! I really hope that you know what you're doing!'

'I do!' Claire nodded.

'Okay! Let's try and see what it works…' Sandra sighed. 'By the way, your brother is here at least for two more days. He has another tournament.'

'That's good…' Claire fixed her hair. 'Did you tell him about Peter?'

'I told him that Peter is your close friend from New York and he is here because of the climate.' Sandra crooked her face.

'Nice, mom!' Claire nodded. 'You are good!'

'Don't remind me!' she rolled her eyes and opened the door. 'The dinner is ready. Is Peter joining us?'

Claire nodded again.

'He is!'

'Okay. I will put another spoon on the table.' Sandra said and closed the door behind.

Claire changed her clothes and took already awake Pete in her arms. Peter was already in the corridor waiting for them. He looked refreshed. She took his hand and stared in his eyes. He was her soul… as she was his soul for him. They both needed each other for living.

'You showed…' she whispered.

'You asked…' he shrugged. 'I'm here…'


	12. Chapter 11 Secrets

_**Chapter 11**__** Secrets**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter, Claire and Pete were first in the kitchen. Sandra took a good look at Peter and noticed how thin he was. His face was pale and his eyes… Sandra almost felt the pain inside them. She smiled at him and pointed him his chair.

'Here, Peter! I thought you feel more comfortable if you sit beside Claire.' She said and saw he crooked his lips in attempt of a smile.

'Thank you.' He said quietly and sat.

Claire just came back from the living room. She had put Pete in his crib. Seeing that Sandra had put Peter beside her, Claire looked at her with gratitude. Sandra just shrugged and nodded at her to sit. Claire took her place and found Peter's hand under the table. She squeezed him lightly and saw him flinched from her touch.

'It's okay…' she whispered as she talked to the frightened child.

Peter nodded, but his eyes still were wandering.

Lyle appeared few minutes later. He was in good mood and different than Claire had seen him last time. Sandra just had told her about him being a captain of the football team. Claire stood up to hug him and presented him Peter. She tried not to blush, but obviously, she failed.

'Lyle, this is Peter!' she said and waited as they shook hands.

Lyle nodded at Peter.

'Nice to meet you, Peter! Hope you get better here!' Lyle said and Peter shook his head.

'I hope so…' Claire had told him about his cover story. Peter had agreed with her that it was better for now. He had to get better before to face Nathan again.

'Claire likes you…' Lyle said and took his place opposite Claire.

'Lyle!' Claire wanted to punch her brother now. He made her feel uncomfortable.

'What? I saw you blushing…' Lyle shrugged, but Sandra patted his shoulder.

'You really need to stop now, Lyle! You make your sister… and Peter feels uncomfortable!'

'I'm sorry!' he said and sounded sincerely.

'Be careful the next time or your father won't be as gentle as I am!' Sandra said firmly and exchanged looks with Claire. Now she was sure that Lyle would not make such sort of comments in from of Noah. Claire had to admit that her mother was good at that.

Noah came soon after that. He greeted everybody and Sandra served the soup. Peter did not eat much. He pushed the half-full cup away from him and gulped of his water. Claire frowned.

'Why are you not eating?' she asked quietly.

'I'm not hungry.' He answered in the same tone.

'You have to eat, Peter!' she said and grabbed his hand under the table. 'I'm worry about you!'

'Don't worry! I'll be fine!' he said and tried to smile, but his eyes betrayed him.

Claire frowned, but stopped arguing. She would talk with him later, when they were alone.

'You know…' Lyle's voice stressed them and they looked at his direction. 'You two would've been very cute couple!'

Noah choked and Sandra frowned.

'Lyle! What did I told you, boy?' she snapped and he blushed.

'I'm just saying…'

'You really need strong hand!' she murmured.

'I'm sorry…' Peter said in that moment and left the table. Claire followed him with her eyes. Then she looked at her brother and hissed.

'You really need to shut up your mouth sometimes!' she snapped too and followed Peter.

'What did I said?' Lyle looked confused.

Noah coughed and looked at his wife.

'We told you that Peter is not good now and your talks made him feel even uncomfortable!' Sandra said. 'Why did you have to mention that?'

'I just noticed…' Lyle shrugged, but his face still was confused.

'You just… stop talking!' Noah snapped. 'You've done so much already!'

Lyle opened his mouth, but then closed it quickly and continued eating.

Claire found Peter sitting on the floor close to Pete's crib. He just watched him playing with his toys and trying to stand up. Claire sat beside him and rubbed his thigh.

'Peter… what happened?' She asked quietly, searching for his eyes.

'Even your brother noticed, Claire!' he whispered. 'We cannot hide that forever! I'm just complicating your life.'

'Peter, stop! We discussed this already! I am not letting you go! Not ever!' Claire said with firm voice, but she was afraid now. She was afraid how such little comment could influence on him. He was more fragile that she thought.

Peter leaned his hand on Pete's crib and put his chin above it. He stared at his son.

'He is so normal, Claire! Look at him!' Peter whispered and Claire followed his look. Pete played with some toy. He giggled from time to time. Peter's eyes shined. 'I still can't believe it sometimes!'

Claire knew that feeling. In her darkest moments, when she missed Peter the most, their son was like salvation to her. It was bittersweet to watch him then. He looked just like Peter and Claire loved him so much for that. Her heart melted every time she stopped her eyes on him.

'Dada…' Pete had noticed Peter and called him with his name. Claire quickly snapped and looked around. Luckily, they still were alone.

'He knows you already!' she said and took him out from the crib. She waited Peter to stand up and the three of them climbed the stairs. Claire had seen the tiredness in Peter's eyes and knew that he had not feeling good. His weakness was back and that worried her. 'Why don't you come with me to put him to sleep?' she asked when they stopped in front of her door. Peter nodded.

They entered and he helped her fed their son and put him in his crib. Then he sat on her bed listened her voice as she sang song for Pete. It was so beautiful moment that Peter felt mesmerized. Her golden hair covered her shoulders, made her looked unreal… Her soft hands caressing gently Pete's back as a wings of butterfly… Her melodic voice echoed in the room and made him feel in this way… Peter almost wished the other world would be gone now. He wished that they could stay like this forever. The three of them… That was his first positive wish as she had brought him back to life… She and Pete… The only real things in his life now… And Peter loved him. He loved him with his full heart and it hurt. It hurt, because he knew that he was not good for them. No matter how much Claire tried to convince him, he knew…

However, Peter was a weak now. He could not leave them either. He had promised her and he just could not do this. He did not want too. She needed him. Peter could see that in her eyes. He could feel that in her tears. She really had missed him. As he had missed her. Like the air…

Listened to her voice Peter felt his eyes closing. He lay back and thought that he was going to wake up in the second she stopped singing. But he was so tired… So tired… He closed his eye and fell asleep. Claire turned around to see him lain on her bed with closed eyes. Peter finally had given up. She finished the song and covered her son with his blanket. Then went to Peter. Her eyes studied his harassed face. He had suffered enough. They both had suffered enough. Clair knew that the world would not look at their relationship with good eyes, but she was tired. She was tired of hiding and lying. She was tired as he was now.

Claire took one blanket and covered his body. Peter did not wake up. Claire did not surprise. She just lain on her elbow and ran fingers through his hair. If someone had seen her face now, she was completely transparent. Her eyes spoke for all love she felt for him.

Lyle had seen the half-opened door of his sister's room. He thought that she still was awake and maybe he could see his nephew. He hadn't seen him all day. Then Lyle froze at the doorstep. He saw Claire ran fingers through Peter's hair. He obviously was sleeping, but that did not stop her. She looked so in love…

'What are you think you're doing?' his mother's voice stressed him and Lyle turned around.

'I just…' Sandra reached and closed the door. 'I was right then…' Lyle looked at his mother.

'Come here!' she grabbed his elbow and dragged him to his room. When they both were there, she closed the door and looked at him with strange expression on her face. 'You haven't seen anything! Do you hear me?'

Lyle looked confused. He rubbed his arm.

'Why I have to hide that? From who?'

'Your father! He cannot find out about them!'

'Why?'

'Because!' Sandra put her hands on her waist. 'If you love your sister and you want the best for her, you're going to keep your mouth shut!'

'Sure!'

'I trust you, Lyle!' Sandra said and walked out of the room, leaving her son as confused as he was before.

Then Sandra went to her room. She stood still awhile then she walked in. Noah was reading paper in the bed. She put one smile on her face and went to him.

'Peter is still weak…' she said with her casual voice. 'I saw him fell asleep in Claire's room… He didn't have enough power even to walk.'

'In Claire's room?' Noah looked at her. 'Why he was there?'

'He wanted to see Pete. But felt bad and Claire put him to sleep.' Sandra could not believe how convincing she sounded.

'But where Claire is going to sleep?' Noah looked confused.

Sandra shrugged.

'She is a big girl. She can decide it by herself.' Sandra pulled over her blouse. 'I'm going to shower! Oh, and don't even think about it of checking her! She is still awake!' Sandra hid in the bathroom and took deep breath. 'Oh, Claire! Why are you making me do this?' she murmured.

_**New York**_

Sometimes Angela wondered… She just looked the old pictures of her family… Family was strong word of course. Arthur was dead, Peter – missing, Nathan – never home… Claire… Claire just was different. She was just like Peter. Angela thought of her with pain in her heart. Claire was her huge disappointment. She thought that she had seen herself in Claire's eyes, but she had wrong. Claire was not like her. She was… different. Different… like her son. Not her father, of course. Claire was nothing like him. Nathan was cold man. Claire had leaded by emotions. That was why she had escaped from them. She wanted to protect her baby. Peter's child…

Angela looked again in the photo, where Peter and Nathan posed together. She slipped her hand over the picture and squeezed the frame in her hand. Peter was not like this before. He was a good boy. Yeah, he was different… dreamy, but still, he was good. Angela always had thought that he was her weakness and she was right. She thought that he was too noble to do what he had done.

Seeing his eyes this morning, Angela understood that he was her biggest disappointment… along with Claire. She had expected him to act different. She had expected him to be more responsible. But, his eyes… He told her he was sorry, but he did not. Angela could see the love in his hazel eyes. He truly loved Claire. That stroked her, because she had seen the same feeling in Claire's eyes later. She had felt her emptiness, after Peter had left the mansion.

How Peter would act of the news of Claire's pregnancy? Angela could not predict that now. She thought that she knew her son, but she did not. Peter was the biggest mystery in her life now. He probably would want the best for his son, but Angela did not know what was good according to him.

She laid her head back on her chair. The room was dark and quiet. The whole house was quiet. Big, quiet and lonely…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire opened her eyes just to see Peter still sleeping. She felt her hand over her waist and made her blood tingled. Claire slipped one hand under her face. He did not move the whole night. He felt calm when he was around her. She could tell that. If she was the cure of his sickness, Claire gladly would spend her whole time around him.

Peter woke up in that minute. His eyes blinked at first, but then he opened them fully.

'Good morning!' Claire shined against him.

'Good morning…' he said with throaty voice. Then his eyes looked around the room. 'I was… I slept here?'

'Yes.' Claire said quietly and noticed that he did not remove his hand.

'Why don't you wake up me? I could've…'

Claire put one finger on his mouth.

'You know I was never going to do that! I like to open my eyes and see you in front of them… every morning.'

'Claire…' Peter flinched at her words.

'Sh-sh! Let me feel you…' she whispered.

'Claire!' her mother knocked on the door and Claire jumped from the bed.

'Yes?' she answered and saw Peter closed his eyes again. Not to sleep. He just wanted to hide his pain from her. Claire knew him well already.

'Can I come in?' Sandra asked.

'Sure!' Claire said and ran fingers through her messy hair.

Sandra opened the door just in this moment. She threw one look on the bed and then looked at Claire. Her daughter was fully dressed. She wore her clothes from the previous night.

'I just wanted you to know that the breakfast is ready. Your father is at work already.' She said and closed the door again.

'Okay! Come on, Peter! We have to eat!' she said and saw him crooked his face. 'What?'

'I'm not hungry!' he said and stood up slowly.

'You haven't eaten much last night, now you're not hungry…' Claire went to him and touched his face. 'You have to eat, Peter! If is not for you then… for me. You are too weak and getting weaker every day.'

'I'm one walking mess…' he said and tried to avoid her eyes. Claire did not allow him.

'Peter, look at me!' she grabbed his chin. 'I won't let you to be that mess! Not anymore! You had hard times and I understand that shattered you! Believe me, I understand how you feeling! I was at the same place! But I'm here now, beside you and I will help you to get through this!'

'Okay.' He said and crooked the angle of his mouth.

'Okay!' she nodded and accepted his answer, but she knew that he was not ready yet. She could see that in his eyes. She knew that eyes. She knew how to read in them. Now they were telling her that he would try, but that did not mean anything. He could crash at the next barrier. 'Now, go in your bathroom and get ready! I'll take Pete and we'll go down!'

Peter nodded and he saw him walked out of the room. Minutes later, he was waiting for her just in front of her door. She saw him changed his clothes and one light smile appeared on her face.

'Let's go!' she said and the three of them came down in the kitchen. Claire put Pete on his seat and sat beside between him and Peter. Sandra gave her his baby pap and Peter watched her fed him.

'Peter?' Sandra had seen his look and felt sudden sympathy for him. He really loved his son. Peter looked at her. 'Do you like pancakes?'

'I…' he hesitated and Claire threw him one look.

'You promised!' she whispered and Peter nodded.

'I would like one… Thank you!' he said quietly and Claire looked back at Pete.

Sandra nodded and put one pancake in front of him. Claire just had finished feeding Pete and turned back to her pancake. She saw that he practically forced himself to eat. It was obvious that he was doing this for her.

'Good morning!' Lyle appeared at the door and everybody looked at him.

'Morning, Lyle!' Sandra welcomed him and waited for him to sit on his place. She put one pancake in front of him and saw his hungry look. 'Boy! You must be hungry for long time!'

'Yup! Look, Pete is here! How is he…?' Then his look dropped on Peter and back on Pete. His eyes widened. 'You are! You are his father…' he exclaimed and dropped his fork on the table.


	13. Chapter 12 Words

_**Chapter 12**__** Words**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Silence covered the room. Everybody looked shocked of Lyle's words. He just had dropped the biggest bomb since he got back. His face was confused and his eyes moved from Peter to Pete and backwards. He was so sure of his words that nobody could convince him that he was wrong.

Claire looked at Peter and saw his face gotten paler in every second. His eyes had widened and he looked like he wanted to hide somewhere deeper right now. She quickly grabbed his hand under the table. She would not let him hide. There was nothing, that he would ashamed of it. However, she felt his scare. Claire could not understand whether he was scared for him or for Pete. He had told her that he want what was the best for his son. Peter thought that he was not so good for them. Claire thought exactly the opposite. She had told him that, but Peter still needed convincing.

'You can't hide that!' Lyle said and took her attention. 'Pete looks just like him! There is mow way dad…'

'Shut up, Lyle!' Claire hissed and felt Peter trembled under her hand. 'Dad cannot find out about this! Not now! Peter is not ready for that!'

'Claire, I'll better go…' he said and she saw the retreat in his eyes. 'I'm just complicating your life and I…'

'No! You are staying here!' she squeezed his hand.

'Lyle is right!' Peter sighed. 'It's too obvious and Noah is not a fool…'

'No!' Claire snapped and threw one furious look at her brother. 'Look what you've done! Happy now?'

'What I've done? I just said the truth!' Lyle looked around and saw his mother frowned. 'I didn't mean…'

'Excuse me!' Peter said and dragged back his chair. 'I'm not feeling good… I need to lie down now.' He saw the scare in Claire's eyes and added. 'I can't run now, Claire! I'm too weak to do that…' he nodded briefly and climbed the stairs.

'Oh God!' Claire put her elbows on the table and buried fingers in her hair. 'I just had some progress with him!' She said quietly. 'Now you ruined everything!'

'What progress? Can someone explain me this, please!' Lyle looked at his sister. She shook her head.

'First of all, it is not your business…' Claire snapped. 'Second of all, yes – Pete is Peter's son and yes – I'm in love with him!'

'Then why you two have to hide that?'

'Like I said – this is not of your business! The only thing you need to know is that Peter was in big depression. He just got better and your statements took me two steps back… at least. I just had convinced him that we could manage to get through this. Your talks about that made him doubt and exactly that I don't wanted!'

'Why dad cannot know? Is there any secret?' Lyle looked even more confused than before.

'Yes! There is a secret, but knowing your big mouth…' Claire started, but Sandra intervened.

'It's enough to know that your father would be against their relationship!' she said and Lyle looked at her. 'We'll appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut now! I mean – really shut!'

Lyle did not understand what he just had done, but obviously was not good. His sister was furious and his mother disappointed from him.

'If it's so important…' he said finally and grabbed his fork.

'It is.' Claire said and pulled back her chair. She took Pete in her arms and walked out from the kitchen.

Sandra sighed and sat opposite her son. She looked at him. He had noticed everything for just one day being in the house. Sandra never had thought that her son was so observant. Unfortunately, for him, he got wrong the time.

'What am I going to do with you?' she asked and leaned head on her palm.

'Why?' Lyle just finished his pancake.

'You speak what you think! It is good to tell the truth, but some things it has to stay only in your head!' she said and pointed his forehead.

'Like Peter and Claire?' Lyle asked.

'Like them!' Sandra nodded. 'Could you do that for them? Could you keep a secret?'

'It's hard to have secret from dad, mom! You know that!' Lyle said and scratched his neck.

'Could you do that, Lyle? I shouldn't ask you if it wasn't!' Sandra looked at him with intense.

'I'll do my best!' Lyle nodded. 'I have to go to school…'he said and grabbed his bag.

'Lyle!' Sandra called him at the door and he turned back.

'Yes?'

'No one needs to know that Peter is here! No one!' she said and saw him sighed.

'Got it!' he nodded and walked out from the house.

Sandra stared at the empty space awhile then stood up and cleaned the table.

Claire found Peter in her room. He was standing close to the window and stared outside. His shoulders had bent down and his hands were in his pockets. Claire put Pete in the crib and came close to Peter.

'I really need one smoke now…' he said quietly and that scared her.

'You're smoking?' she asked and stood beside him.

'Among the other things…' he shrugged and Claire noticed once again how thin he was. 'But I really need one cigar now!'

'Why are you doing this Peter? Why are you trying to destroy yourself on purpose? Why you're not the same strong man I've met couple years ago?'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'Strong… If I were strong enough I would not be here Claire! I would leave you to live your life and to be one normal girl…'

'I am not normal, Peter! How many times I have to tell you this?'

'You have to be, Claire!' he turned and looked at her. 'I sacrificed myself so you can…'

'No one asked you to do that! If you just had stayed then… If you had waited for me… ' Claire rubbed her eyes, trying to paste herself. 'We could've talk. I wouldn't let you go like this! You wouldn't end up like this!'

'Damn it, Claire! How you cannot understand? I wanted to save you from me!' he raised up his voice.

'I didn't need that!' she grabbed his shirt. 'I did not need saving! I needed you! I needed you, Peter!'

'But I'm one mistake, Claire!' he covered her hands. 'I'm one mistake in your life! You can have so much more without me!'

'Shut up and stop being so damn modest! Stop being so concerned about me and just think what I need! What I want!' she cried and felt her tears rolling down on her face. 'Is that you're worrying about? What I want? Then stop think what is the best for me, according to you! I am sick and tired of listening everybody telling me what the best is for me! I know what it is!'

'Claire…' he tried to talk but she shook her head.

'No! Now you have to listen! I want you! I want you and I love you with every beat of my heart! You have to be a fool to think that I can live without you!'

'I'm not a fool, Claire…' he said quietly.

'Well, you pretty much look like one!' she sobbed. 'I don't want to listen anymore talks about how good I would be without you! I won't be good!'

Peter smiled bitterly again and slipped his hands over her arms. Then he hugged her tightly.

'You won't give up on me, will you?'

'Never!' she sniffed and hugged him over his waist.

One childish voice interrupted them.

'Dada…' they both looked at the small boy, who just looked at them from his crib. 'Dada…' he repeated and Claire smiled nervously. She pulled back and brushed her eyes.

'I think someone is jealous…' she said and reached for Pete. One hand stopped her. She turned around her head and looked at Peter.

'Let me do this…' he said quietly.

'Are you sure?' she asked him, but her heart raced. That was the first time, Peter tried to communicate with his son. He just had observed him until now. 'You want to…'

Peter nodded instead of an answer and took Pete from the crib. He immediately put his baby nead on his father's shoulder. He grabbed Peter's arm in his tiny fist and sucked his little thumb on the other hand.

'Why are you so jealous? Huh? Tell daddy, why…' Peter carried him in his arms, crossing the room. He spoke to him through whole time. Claire just was standing there. She cupped her mouth with one hand and tried to hold back her tears. She had imagined that moment while she had pregnant with Pete. In her mind, Peter had acted just in this way… He was so gentle, carring and lovable now. He really loved his son and Claire could see that. It was so obvious. She could only dream about before, now he was here… He held his son… He kissed his little baby head… He caressed his back and all looked perfect in her eyes. Peter and their son… Both of them were just in front of her eyes…

'Claire?' Peter whispered and came closer. 'Why are you crying now?'

His voice made her moved even more. Her shoulders shook and she sat on the bed, crying. Peter looked confused.

'Claire, what? Talk to me!'

'I… I just… When I was pregnant and I thought that I was gonna loose him…'

'Wait! What?' he tried to keep his voice low. Pete was sleeping in his shoulder. 'When that happened?'

_**Odessa, Texas, 19 months earlier**_

Claire gulped nervously and knocked at the frontdoor. It was late at night and her parents probably slept. But her plane got delayed and Claire took a cab to here. She spent her left money for that cab. Now, she was standing here with racing heart and hoped that her parents were going to help her.

The door opened and Claire saw her mother stood in front of her.

'Claire! What are you…' Sandra didn't finish. Claire hugged her mother sobbing.

'Mom!' she barely talked.

'Come here, honey…' Sandra dragged her inside and they went at the living room. They sat on the sofa and soon Noah joined them.

'Claire! What are you doing here?' Noah said and Claire bit her lip.

'I want to stay here! I want to stay with you! Can I?' she asked with trembling voice.

'You know that you always can stay here, Claire-bear. But why…'

Claire took deep breath and grabbed her mother's hand.

'I'm pregnant!' she said and saw Noah's eyes widened.

'What? From who?' He screamed and Claire fliched.

'I want that baby! I want that baby and they wanted me to make an abortion! I don't want to do that!' she babbled and cried at the same time.

'Claire stop for one second! Who is the father?' Noah asked, trying to remain calm.

'I love the father of that baby, but I won't tell you who it is.' Claire said stubbornly.

'I know him?'

'Doesn't matter!' she said, refusing to tell the truth. 'I want that baby! I want it alive! Can you help me do this? Can you help me keep it safe?'

'From who? Nathan?' Noah lifted up his eyebrows.

'And Angela…' Claire gazed at her father.

'Damn it Claire! How can you ended up like this?' Noah ran fingers through his hair.

'Can you help me?' she repeated.

'You are my daughter and you know that you can always count on me!' Noah said after short pause and Claire released her breath.

'Thanks, dad!' she said and looked at her mother. 'I'm tired… Can I…'

'Sure… Let me show you your room…' Sandra stood up and Claire followed her. She just had reched the stairs when short pain made her bent in two.

'Oh!' Claire cried out from pain. 'Mom!'

'What? What happened?' Sandra catched her and helped her back to the sofa. 'Claire…'

'It hurts! Mom… I'm loosing the baby…' Claire cried again. Peter's face flashed before her eyes and she couldn't stand the pain. 'I can't lose it! I can't!' she curled up in two.

'Noah!' Sandra's scream echoed in the house and Noah came running from the kitchen.

'What?' he saw Claire on the sofa. 'Claire…'

'The baby… My baby…' she moaned and her eyes were wet from the rolling tears. 'Dad… Help me…'

Noah could not stand to see his daughter suffering. He took her in his arms and nodded at Sandra.

'We're going at the hospital! Take the keys and let's go! Quick!' he screamed and already walked out from the house.

They were at the ER couple of minutes later. Noah filled some formulares, because she was still a minor and Claire were accepted. They shot her one injection and she fell asleep. When she woke up, she saw her mother sitting beside her bed.

'Mom…' she said fraily. Claire felt her whole body strangely light.

'Honey?' Sandra came close, but Claire saw her red sore eyes and gulped painfuly.

'The baby?' she asked insistenly. Her hands slipped above her stomach. 'My baby… How is it?'

'You're gonna be okay…' Sandra rubbed her arm.

'Mom! My baby!' Claire's voice trembled. She was scared.

'Your baby it's good… It's fine! It's gonna be okay… Doctors said that all this is because of the stress…'

'But my baby is fine?' Claire wanted to be sure.

'Yes. Your baby is fine…' Sandra reasured her. Claire lay back and saw Peter's face before her eyes again. His eyes shined against her… with love. She shook her head and rubbed her still flat stomach. Her baby was fine.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire finished her story and looked at Peter, who was sitting next to her with Pete in his arms. He still slept.

'I don't know what to say…' he whispered and she saw the pain in his eyes.

'You don't have to say anything, Peter. I just needed to tell you that… I just felt that you have to know that…' she sniffed and brushed his eyes again.

'You've been through so much…' he said and caressed Pete's back. Claire knew that he was doing that without thinking. Peter just wanted to feel that his son was okay. Claire knew that feeling.

'He is fine now, Peter! He is completely healthy boy… ' Claire said and rubbed his thigh.

'I should've been there… I shoul've…' he said and she knew that now he was blaming himself again.

'Peter, don't! There was nothing, which you could have done! Besides… You can hold him now. You can feel that he is okay…' Claire tried to comfort him.

'I know, but…'

'I know how you're feeling now… Trust me! I know! Just… hold him and you'll be better…' Claire saw him nodded and looked at his son. Pete still slept with his little thumb in his mouth.


	14. Chapter 13 Hate

**_Chapter 13 Hate_**

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Claire did not want to leave Peter and Pete. They both had fallen asleep on her bed. Pete had snuggled into his father and Peter had put his hand on his son. Looking at them Claire wished that she didn't have to go to work. The sound of quiet knocking disturbed her daydream.

'Claire?' it was her mother.

'Yes?' Claire said quietly and Sandra entered in the room.

'I thought that you had to work today…' she whispered.

'I do…' Claire answered still looking at the bed. Her two men were there, sleeping. Sandra followed her gaze.

'I see…' she said and had to admit that Peter and Pete were really quite the touching picture. 'You can't get enough, can you?' Sandra asked her quietly.

Claire crossed arms in front of her chest and cocked her head to one side.

'I can't get enough of them… You know that Pete already recognizes him?' she said quietly and Sandra froze. 'He calls him _'dada'_… Not all the time, but… ' She shrugged.

'That's dangerous, Claire! If your father finds out…' Her mother started, but Claire interrupted her.

'I know, but… Look at them! They deserve each other… You should see Peter! He held his son today… He talked to him, mom… I think that Pete is the cure for him! He can reach him!'

'Claire…'

'I know! My dad! I'll think about it!' She said and with one final look, left the room. Sandra closed the door behind them.

Claire was late again. Andy noticed and guessed why she was so late. There was no way he'd ask of course. He just knew. It was because of that guy! The guy, Claire was hiding in her house! He still did not know his name. However, he did not need to know his name to hate his guts.

'Late again?' he said and Claire shot him a cold look.

'I'm sorry! I'm only five minutes late. Check your watch!' She snapped and tied her apron. 'Barb isn't here?'

'Barb is on the next shift! Today it's just us …'

'Me and You …' Claire said icily.

'What?'

'I said me and you, Andy!' She snapped once again and went to her first customer. Andy followed her with his eyes. There was something different about her. It was something in her eyes that was making her different. Some new confidence and strength. However, she looked so fragile at the same time. It was some strange mix of these feelings and Andy was surprised. He could not understand her. She was mystery to him…

**_Odessa, Texas_**

**_Bennet House_**

Peter knew her. He knew her well. He had felt her pain when she had told him about the abortion attempt. Peter knew how scared she had probably felt . Now, he was scared. His eyes opened and he saw his son, sleeping beside him. Pete was so perfect. So beautiful that sometimes Peter could not believe that it was true. That he was real. However, he was and he was sleeping peacefully beside him.

'Peter?' he heard Sandra's voice and turned around to see her, standing in the door. 'Can I come in?' she asked.

'Sure…' Peter stood up slowly and sat on the bed. He covered Pete with a blanket and looked at Sandra. She sat down on the chair close to him.

'How are you?' she asked and Peter smiled bitterly. Strange question.

'I am… a little better than before…' he said and ran his fingers through his hair.

'You know… Claire fought for him… your son?' Sandra sounded honest. 'She fought for him to be born…'

'I know.' Peter said and looked back at Pete. 'She told me about it…'

'Everything?' Sandra looked surprised.

'There are just a few things that are still left unspoken…' Peter shrugged. 'We talked about… a lot.'

'You are very close, aren't you?'

'Sometimes we don't need words, you know?' Peter looked back at Sandra. 'Do you know that feeling?'

Sandra shook her head. She loved Noah and he loved her, but they never were as close as Peter and Claire were.

'It's…' Peter searched the right words.

'Love?' Sandra said quietly, but saw him shake his head.

'It is more than love… I don't know… Destiny?' Peter shrugged. 'I don't know… I really don't know, but I felt her since the moment I saw her!'

'You love her and that is obvious, Peter!'

'Who says anything different?' Peter smiled bitterly. 'I always loved her and I always will… Sometimes I wonder if I deserve her…' he said simply and that was all Sandra needed to know.

She nodded and stood up.

'Okay… I can see that you're still tired. I'll leave you two boys alone. I'm going to make dinner.' She said and left the room. Peter was surprised. He thought that Sandra was going to be a little confused by his words. She looked the opposite.

Peter lay back and put his hand back on Pete. He sighed quietly and continued to sleep. His father did the same…

**_Odessa, Texas_**

**_Burnt Toast Diner_**

The next shift arrived and Claire sighed with relief. She finally could go home and be with Peter and their son. She had thought about them the whole day and now, she was eager to see them. Claire walked into the kitchen and pulled off her apron. Then went to take her money from the cash-box and took her jacket.

'Leaving?' Andy asked.

Claire turned around and shot him a dirty look.

'Yeah. Problem?'

'Why have we stopped talking, Claire?' he asked and she raised her eyebrows. 'We used to talk.'

'Why? Why do you think? You kissed me. That's why!' she snapped and walked out of the diner. Andy followed her.

'Was it that bad?' he said loudly and made her stop. She turned around slowly.

'It was bad! I didn't want to. You forced me to do it! I told you I don't love you! I told you that I like you, but not as…'

'As much as you like him?' Andy frowned.

'I don't like him. I _love_ him!' Claire sighed putting emphasis on the word. 'It's more than love actually… It's something more powerful that ties us. Me and him…' Claire spoke so confident in her feelings that Andy wondered if that guy had put spell on her.

'You're blind, Claire…' he said quietly, but he narrowed his eyes.

Claire smiled bitterly.

'No! I finally opened my eyes!' she said and walked away.

Andy followed her from distance.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

**_Bennet's House_**

Peter had just watched it get dark outside. He took Pete and this time, they both went out to wait for Claire. Sandra noticed them as they walked out and just shook her head. Luckily, for them, Noah was on business trip and he would not see them. Peter and Pete were so similar that he should notice in the minute he saw them together. Sometimes Sandra wondered how he hadn't realized by now.

It was time for dinner, but Peter was not hungry. He had spent his whole day with Pete. He was captivated by him. He loved him so much now, that he did not know what he'd do without him. His son… Peter looked at the little boy, who had grabbed his leg, trying to stand still, but fell down. Pete did not cry… He just looked at his father and reached his hands for help. Peter took him back in his arms and Pete sat on his father's lap. He clapped hands and cooed.

Then Peter saw her. She stood by the other side of the street and looked at them. Peter could not see her face, but knew that she was crying. He did not know how he felt it, but he knew…

'Claire…' he formed the word with his mouth and saw her walking and then running to him.

Peter stood up with Pete in his arms and welcomed her. He embraced her with his free arm and Claire hid face on his chest next to Pete body. He was not mistaken. She was crying.

'Hi… Claire…' Peter stroked her hair. 'What's wrong?'

She sniffed instead and held his waist.

'I watched you for a while … You two are so perfect! I love to see my boys like that…' she said and Peter felt hint of a smile.

'Your boys?' he asked quietly.

'My two Peters.' Claire nodded and kissed her son's cheek.

'I wanted to ask you… Why did you name him Peter? Why you named him after me?' Peter said and she pulled back a bit.

'You're really asking me this?' She looked surprised.

'Yeah… I mean, you could've named him after your father…'

Claire glared at him and Peter coughed.

'I meant Noah… or you could've picked any name you wanted. Why Peter?'

'Because I love Peter and I love the name Peter.' Claire said simple.

'You love Peter? By the time you named your son, did you love him?' Peter asked her with strange voice and Claire looked his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes… and answered.

'There wasn't a time when I didn't love Peter!' she lifted up a bit and pressed one soft kiss on his lips. This time, he answered her.

Sandra's voice interrupted their moment.

'Dinner!' she screamed from the inside and they pulled back.

'Damn! She really picks her moments!' Claire murmured and grabbed her bag, she had dropped it on the ground. 'Come on! I'm hungry!'

'I'm not…' Peter said, but saw her face. 'Okay, I'll try for you…'

'You're always trying for me… ' Claire said quietly and they went inside the house.

That was the moment when Andy could no longer see them. His eyes widened. So, that was Claire's biggest secret. She had a son. Not just son, he was _his_ son! Now Andy felt the need to learn his name. His enemy has to have a name. The question was how he was going to learn that. Their son… That was the variable, Andy could not predict. He hated him even more…

**_New York_**

'Peter has caused me lot more trouble than I thought was possible!' Nathan threw his tie onto his bed.

Angela stood at the doorframe with crossed arms.

'What is it this time? Did you find him?' her voice was cold.

'I was in an interview with that… moron and he asked me about my brother. Where is he now? How is he? Is he still mentally unstable…? Why, the hell would he need to ask me about my brother? I am running for the Congress! Not Peter! That little bastard…'

'Oh no! Your brother is legitimate! You were the one, who…'

'Don't ma! Not this time! I'm not in the mood for your games!' Nathan grunted out and sat on the bed.

'It's Claire's fault!' Angela snapped and moved from the doorway and into the room.

'What? Are you going crazy? What they did traditionally you need two for it! And I'm positive about what I saw!' Nathan ran his fingers through his hair the mirror image of Peter

'I saw it too, but that's not my point!' Angela said and this time her eyes narrowed. 'I meant that their meeting was a mistake! It wasn't supposed to even happen! Ever!'

'But they met! Peter saved her and was mesmerized by her! I saw that too, Ma! He just told me that he saved a girl and his eyes… You should have seen them! They were glowing! How could I have failed to predict that?'

'You failed?' Angela looked furious. 'I should've dreamt about that! I should've known!'

'So you're telling me that this is… destiny?' Nathan spat the last word. He hated it.

'I don't know, but I still think that it's wrong!'

'You have to think that! He still is my brother and she still is my…' Nathan gulped painfully and frowned. 'Damn it! That little slut!'

'Like father like daughter…' Angela said ironically and that made Nathan furious.

'You know damn right that it is not the same! She slept with Peter! She is not supposed to want to sleep with him! It's too… unnatural!'

'That's why I'm saying that it's her fault! She's just like her mother!' Angela couldn't resist saying it.

'Yeah…' Nathan agreed.

'So… you're gonna hide her? You are going to hide that she is your daughter?' Angela asked carefully.

'If I say that she is my daughter, the journalists would start digging and soon they would find out the truth!' Nathan looked at his mother. 'How can I not going hide her! It's better that way!'

'It's your only option right now.' Angela said quietly.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Claire put Pete to sleep and turned back to her bed. Peter stared at her and she blushed. She could not stop that reaction. Sometimes, she acted like a girl in front of him. Looking closely, she still was at that age. However, Claire thought of herself as a woman. After she gave birth to Peter's son… she was not a girl anymore… Actually, she stopped being a girl in the moment she had met him.

'You never thought about going to college?' His question caught her unprepared. She went and sat beside him.

'Actually, no! I didn't… I never was a good student… I barely finished my last year. My dad wanted me to have a diploma. He wanted me to go to college… That's why he sent me in New York in the first place. But they were his dreams… his goals… Not mine.'

'And what was your goal? Did you reach it?' he asked carefully.

Claire looked straight at him when she answered.

'I reached it and… it gave me something wonderful.' Claire looked at Pete's crib. 'Everybody thought that having a baby at my age was crazy. Even my dad… He was disappointed at first. He didn't tell me, just showed me…' Claire shrugged. 'I'm lucky to have Pete… He was my salvation then…'

Peter smiled and Claire looked at him.

'I also had my salvation, but you probably don't want to know…'

'I could've guessed…' she said frowning and rubbed his back. 'Why did you do it Peter? I never thought that you were capable of that.'

'I never thought so either, but I couldn't see any other way out...'

'You were really sick… and nobody knew that…' Her eyes shone.

'Actually…' Peter paused and he gazed at her face. 'Nathan knew…'

'Nathan knew?' Claire gasped and raised her eyebrows.

**_Las Vegas, 19 months earlier_**

Peter returned to his apartment after another hard night. He was drunk. Not as drunk as he wanted. That was why he held the paper bag in his hand. His fix for the night. It was new and dangerous, but Peter didn't care anymore. Any drug could numb his pain.

From the second he entered in his filthy apartment, Peter knew that he was not alone. Then he saw Nathan. His brother sat on the bed and glared at him darkly.

'What the hell are you doing here Peter?' Nathan asked him and Peter threw the paper bag on the table. His drugs had to wait.

'What are you doing here Nathan? I left didn't I? You wanted me gone so here I am! What else could you possibly want from me?' Peter pulled out a cigar from his pocket and lit it. He sucked an inhaled slowly.

'You're smoking?' Nathan looked at him strangely.

'What I do with my life is nothing to do with you anymore!' Peter snapped and inhaled deeply. Then he blew out the smoke.

'She destroyed you and you don't even care about that!' Nathan got off the bed and came closer.

'Don't talk to me!' Peter said with disturbed voice. 'Don't insult her in front of me! I love her and I want her to be happy! I want her to have a future! She is the only thing that matters to me…'

'Oh Peter!' Nathan patted him on his shoulder and walked to the door. He turned around to look at him. 'I thought that there was still a chance for you! I thought that you could be saved…'

Peter laughed bitterly.

'I don't want to be saved, Nathan! There is no point now! Live your life and let me live mine… as long as I have to.'

Nathan shook his head and opened the door.

'It's her fault…' then he closed it behind him.

'It's mine…' Peter whispered and picked up the paper bag.

**_Odessa, Texas, Present Day_**

'He knew! He knew!' Claire almost jumped up from the bed, but Peter stopped her. 'He knew where you were. He knew that I was pregnant! He kept quiet and let us both suffer! He is the reason for all this…' Claire trembled. 'Nathan! Angela! They can go to hell!'

'Claire…' Peter tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. Not this time.

'They can go to hell! Why did they do this to us, Peter? Why have they caused us all this pain?' She felt her tears rolling down.

'Claire they thought that they were right…' Peter said quietly.

'No! They wanted me to abort my child! Our child Peter! They forced you to threaten your life! They separated us! I hate them! I hate them!' Claire shouted the last word and Peter wrapped arms around her.

'Sh-sh… I'm here! I'm here!' he repeated constantly and held her in his arms. Claire needed him as he needed her. They just needed each other to be complete. They needed each other to be alive…


	15. Chapter 14 Trigger

_**Chapter 14**__** Trigger**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Claire was tired. By the end of the shift, she felt completely exhausted. On the top of that Barn could not stop babbling about … Guess who? Andy! Andy had talked with her and that was an event! Personally, Claire still wondered what Barb could see in Andy. He was just another regular guy. He was not even close to… Claire sighed and one secret smile appeared on her face. Peter…

'Hello!' Barb waved her hand in front of her and Claire looked at her with annoyance. 'I was talking to you! You didn't even listen!' Barb pouted, but Claire just shrugged and took her money from the cash-box.

'I didn't listen, because you didn't say anything new! Seriously, I thought that you have better taste for men.' Claire said ironically.

'What do you mean?' Barb frowned.

'Nothing! It is your choice, but I would be careful with Andy. He is not as good as he looks like.'

'Nobody is perfect…' Barb shrugged and Claire released another secret smile.

'Maybe I know one…' she said and saw Barb's eyes shined with curiosity.

'Oh! We are in love! Spill!' she clapped with hands as a girl and Claire almost laughed.

'It's nothing really…' Claire pulled off her apron and held it in her hands.

'Oh, c'mon! Just a little bit!' Barb gave her puppy eyes and Claire could not resist. She was not dangerous and she did not know who Peter was. Claire needed to share with some relative and now Barb was here.

'His name is Peter…' she said and the other girl gave her dreamy look.

'Oh… Peter…' she blinked furiously and Claire blushed.

'And he is really perfect!' she said and sat on the chair. 'He is careful; gentle… he is… a dream! And he loves me!' Claire was so sure in her words that Barb looked at her strangely.

'Your hero, huh?'

'What?' Barb's words pulled her out of her dream.

'I said – your hero!'

'Yes, he is!' Claire nodded and jumped off the chair. 'C'mon now! We have to finish with cleaning, before we close!'

'But Peter is more interesting…' Barb pouted.

'Peter is… Peter and leave him alone!' Claire shot her one look. 'Now grab the mop!'

'Fine!' Barb murmured and followed Claire.

Andy opened the door just in this moment. He smiled ominously. So... his name was Peter. His enemy had a name…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Peter woke up from soft kisses trailing his face. He smiled and opened his eyes. It was one of his rare smiles and he gave it only to her. Claire put her hands on his shoulders and smiled before continued with the kisses.

'Claire! You are crazy! Your father is just two doors away and…' she stopped his words by kissing him. Peter reached hands and instead of pushing her, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

'What was that for?' he asked as she pulled back. Peter sat on the bed and looked her strangely.

Claire sat back on her ankles and she licked her lips.

'I just got back from work and I wanted to see you.' She said and laced fingers with his.

'You just got back…' Peter frowned and threw one look on the clock. 'Claire! It' 2 AM!'

She nodded.

'I know!' her hand slipped up on his chest. He grabbed her.

'You know?' Peter lifted up one eyebrow. 'What if your father caught you here?'

'It's not that we didn't do this before, Peter!' she said frowning. 'We have a child and obviously we…'

'Claire, are you drunk?' he pulled her closer. 'Come here…'

'I drink a little… ' she folded two fingers in front of his eyes. 'It's Barb's fault! She said that…'

'You cannot get drunk, Claire! How...? Never mind!' Peter sighed. 'Okay…' he stood up from the bed and took her in his arms. 'Let me take you in your room now.'

Claire rested her head on his shoulder and yawned as he walked out from his room.

'My head is spinning…' she mumbled.

'Of course it'll spinning! You are drunk!' he murmured and tried to walk normal. He still was not that strong, but he was strong enough for her.

'Peter?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you…' she said and Peter almost lost balance.

'Keep quiet, Claire! Your father can hear you…' he said throaty.

'Do you love me?' clearly, she did not care for her father right now.

'You know I do…' Peter pressed one kiss on her forehead.

'You are my hero!' she said and yawned again.

'Only if I was, Claire…' Peter whispered and took her in her room. He put her gently on her bed and pulled off her jacket. Then covered her with one blanket.

'Dada…' Pete was awakening by them and Peter sighed.

'Sh-sh…' he said and took his son in his arms. 'We don't want to wake up mommy, do we?'

Peter walked around the room and talked to Pete until he did not felt him completely relaxed on his shoulder. His son was fall asleep, but Peter did not put him back on his crib. He wanted to spend more time with him… and to be honest; he wanted to spend little more time with Claire. He just sat on the rocking chair and lay back so Pete could lie on his chest. His son sighed and hid his baby head in the crook of his neck. Peter smiled softly and rubbed his back.

He just had closed his eyes, when the door opened. Peter could have jumped, but he held Pete and could not do that now. He just looked there and froze. It was Noah. He looked around the dusk room and saw Peter sitting in the rocking chair. Noah frowned.

'Peter? I think I heard noises…' then his look dropped on Pete. 'Was he crying?'

_Quick Peter! Think something!_ Peter licked his lips.

'He woke up and I…'

'And Claire? I thought I heard her voice before.' Noah came close to his daughter. Claire was sleeping and snoring little. 'Is she okay?'

'She…mm…' Peter's thoughts wandered. He did not want to tell her father that she came home all drunk. 'She got late at work and…' Peter babbled, but Noah bent down and then smiled at him.

'You're trying to protect her again, aren't you?' Noah stood up and took one blanket. Peter looked at him strangely, as Noah covered him and Pete. 'You are never stop doing that…' Noah murmured and took two steps back. 'Was she drunk?'

'Do I have to answer?' Peter answered and felt Pete shifted on him.

'I know you won't… Good night Peter!' Noah smiled ironically and walked out of the room. Peter stood still for one moment, then leaned back and caressed Pete's back.

'We were close, my boy…' Peter whispered and closed his eyes. It was nice to feel Pete in his arms. He gave him strength and warmth and that was he needed now. His son and his… Peter opened his eyes and saw Claire sleeping peacefully. What was she? Love was too light word for what he was feeling now. Love was too light word for her… How he could describe her? Simple… 'Claire…' One word, one name… One name that made him felt alive again. Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Claire woke up at the next morning feeling awful headache. It was Barb's fault and she would tell her the next time she saw her.

'Oh…' Claire moaned and opened her eyes, just to see Peter sitting on her bed. He held glass of water and some pill.

'Good morning!' he said and Claire pressed the pillow on her face, moaning.

'It's not good and I'm hearing bells in my ears…' she said throaty. Peter pulled off the pillow and Claire cupped her eyes. 'You're bad!'

'I'm bad?' Peter frowned and handed her the glass and pill. Claire moaned and sat on the bed. 'You shouldn't drunk at first place!'

Claire gulped the pill and crooked her face.

'You're right! I should never ever do this again!' she handed him back the glass and Peter took it.

'Why you were drunk? I mean… you can't be drunk!'

'Oh yes… I can!' Claire nodded, but felt sorry, because her head started spinning again. 'If I want…'

'The question is… Why you wanted that, Claire?' Peter said quietly and studied her face.

Claire shrugged.

'I don't know…' seen his face, made her frowned. 'Do not dig any other reasons, Peter! It was my colleague… Barb. She bet that she could drink more…' Claire smiled bitterly. 'I beat her!'

'Then you came into my room and jumped on me…' Peter said and watched her face.

'I have vague memory about that…' Claire coughed and looked at him. 'You carried me here?'

Peter nodded.

'Yes and Pete woke up, so I had to put him to sleep again…'

'And he fell asleep without crying?' Claire looked surprised.

'Yes and just then your father showed up…'

'My dad?' Claire forgot immediately about her hangover. 'Did he…'

'He saw us, but Pete had hid his head on my shoulder, so… I spent the night on that chair.' Peter pointed the rocking chair and Claire looked at him surprised.

'So you're telling me that he didn't notice about you two?'

'Nope, he's not! But… he noticed that you're drunk.' Peter shrugged and got off the bed.

'Great!' Claire murmured, but then saw him walking to the door. 'Wait! Where are you going?'

'You have to take one bath! You need it!' Peter said and closed the door behind. Claire sat on the bed little while. She gazed the door and thought about his words. He had spent the whole night beside her. He cared about her. She knew that already, but strangely, this made her happy now.

Claire got off the bed and went in the bathroom.

_**New York**_

Angela dropped the photo on the ground. That was picture of her grandson. She covered her face and fell on the chair.

'Oh my…' she whispered, refusing to believe. The face, looked at her through the photo was Peter. His son looked just like him when he was baby. Angela remembered that moment.

Peter was small and delicate baby. He needed many special cares and Angela was afraid for his life most of the time. Arthur had lost interest when he found out that Peter, probably would not survive. He just gave up and left Angela alone through this. However, she loved her little boy. He was her treasure and she did not give up on him. She cared for him until the specialists convinced her that Peter would survive. Then… she got the dream. She got the dream for him… For his future and took the mistake to tell that to Arthur.

Peter had to be great man. His powers should serve for the greater good… Arthur got scared then and when Peter grew up enough, he tried to control him. Peter refused that. He was strong then. He was strong enough to move out from the mansion, graduated the college and started a job. He was strong enough to accept his father's death. Angela knew that despite everything, Peter loved him. He just was like this. He cared about his family and always was ready fo giving them second chance… Until he had met Claire…

Claire was the turning point in his life. She was the only girl, succeeded to reach to his heart. Peter had loved before, but never like this. He had mesmerized by her and hardly succeeded to hide that. Angela knew that he was dieing little by little from the moment he had understood that Claire was his niece.

Peter could not live with that and Angela had seen the distraction in his eyes. She had seen the lack of will for living. She had seen all that from the moment he had left the mansion. Angela had not surprised when Nathan had told her where Peter lived and how bad he was in Las Vegas. She knew that Peter would seek death then. Claire was his life and by taking her from him, Angela knew that he probably would act like this. She thought that he would move on eventually… She got it all wrong… And now, he was missing.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire came down for lunch. She looked around the table, but Peter was not there. Her father was… and her mother also. Claire cursed in her mind and went in the kitchen.

'Look who's finally got up!' Noah put down his paper and looked at her. Claire barely succeeded her harsh answer. Noah still treated her as a child. Claire had talked with him about this, but he refused to listen.

'Hi, dad!' she said and sat on her chair. Sandra put one cup with soup in front of her. 'Hi, mom!'

'You were late last night…' Noah studied her face.

'I didn't know that I have and hour!' Claire said and focused on her soup.

'Claire!' Noah frowned.

Claire dropped the soon on the table.

'I'm an adult, dad! You should know that!'

'I know!' Noah snapped.

'Strange! Doesn't look like that!' Claire dragged her chair back and stood up from the table.

'Claire!' Noah called her and she jerked to him.

'I'm nineteen! I have a child and a job! Why are you still think of me as a kid you can control it?'

'Claire!' that was not Noah's voice. Claire turned to the stairs. Peter stood there and looked at her. 'Pete needs you.' He said quietly and his eyes demanded her to listen. She threw one last look at her father and followed Peter upstairs.

'Did you see that?' Noah said pensively.

'What? She was right! You still are acting like…' Sandra said, but Noah shook his head.

'No! That! Peter showed and talked to her and she calmed immediately!'

Sandra froze for ne moment, but then coughed and sat opposite Noah.

'Well, she listened to him! This is not something new…' she shrugged.

'He expected from her to listen! Man! They are close! Strangely… close!' Noah rubbed his chin.

Sandra was afraid of this moment. Noah slowly started to pulled pieces of the puzzle together. He was not a full and she knew that he will soon found out about all of it. He would solve that mystery.

Two weeks later, Claire, Peter and Pete were at the yard. It was night already and they played with one ball. Pete giggled joyfully, because he was the centre of the attention. Claire just ran to catch the ball, when she saw one well-known silhouette. She froze.

'Playing family?' Andy asked with his vexing voice. There was something different in him this night and Claire could see it. She licked her lips and looked back at Peter. He already had taken Pete in his arms.

'What are you doing here?' Claire asked quietly and saw Andy's look to Peter. He looked furious.

'Hi, Peter…' he said instead.

'What…' Peter said, but Andy interrupted him by pointing a gun at his direction.

'No! Andy! What are you doing?' Claire screamed and stood beside Peter.

'I just thought to help you forget about him!' Andy said slowly.

'Claire, take him!' Peter put Pete in her hands and Claire's eyes widened. She knew that Peter was not afraid to die. He had a will to die before and she did not know if he still had it.

'Andy, no! Pull down the gun! Please! Why are you doing this?' her voice trembled.

'Why are you protecting him? Huh? Claire?' Andy's hand trembled and she just looked at him shocked.

'Drop down the gin, boy!' Noah's voice echoed in this moment and Claire looked at him with racing heart.

'Dad!' she screamed.

'Why are you protecting him?' Andy screamed and she saw that he charged the gun. 'He left you! He hurt you and you still love him?'

Claire looked terrified now. Her father already knew. She saw in his eyes that he had heard every single word.

'You still love him?' Andy screamed. 'Look in his eyes and tell me…'

Claire turned and looked at Peter. His eyes calmed her. His crooked smile touched her heart again and she said without thinking.

'Yes… I love him!'

'No!' Andy screamed and pulled the trigger.


	16. Chapter 15 Heartbeat

_**Chapter 15**__** Heartbeat**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Noah knew that something was wrong here. Something was missing in that picture. He finally decided to unsolved what. Peter and Claire never gave him a reason to doubt in them. They always gave a look as close, but nothing disturbing here. They were too close for Noah's taste though. For example, Claire just could not stop babbling about him since the moment they met. Since the moment, Peter had saved her. She just could not stop admiration him. That was annoying most of the time and Noah had stopped listened her. That was wrong.

When Noah risked his life for saving his daughter, she had bailed his partner with the clear hide to hide with Peter in New York. Probably, Claire had thought about that a lot. Then she had saved him and found out that he was her uncle. She hid it, but Noah knew that this had stroked her. He knew that Claire hero-worship Peter, but he also had seen the first sign of love in her eyes. Probably, Claire had fallen in love in her hero. She never talked about that and it was true that she had a boyfriend after that, but Noah knew that Claire never forgot Peter. Even when everybody thought that, he was dead. She mourned for him long time and tried to hide the pain. Noah had felt her then, but she refused to talk.

Claire had taken the opportunity to go to New York and enter in college. Noah was glad then. He thought that she finally wanted the same thing as him. Now, he had to think different. He had to follow her steps while she was in New York. Was she had a boyfriend? Was she had a friends there? Was she going out? And the most important – who is the father of her baby. Noah had nasty feeling about this. He almost wished that he had not done that investigation. He wished things to stay just that simple… But… It was too late. His partners in New York just had sent him the file with Claire's info. She had not had any boyfriends, or friends… She had not had any love interests there… Then his eyes widened. The only person, people had seen her with was Peter. He was the only who was staying close to her in the photos. He was the only one who his friends mentioned in their reports. Peter… Was that possible? Were they actually had crossed the line? Was Pete…? Noah shook his head and grabbed his coat. He had to go home. Probably there was suitable explanation! It had to be! Just… had to!

As he closing the alley of his home, Noah saw one man, pointing the gun at Peter. He held Pete in his arms, but then suddenly he passed him to Claire. In that way, Peter had left himself unprotected, but he had… protected the child! Noah's jaw almost dropped. Not that he needed more proves, but… He took deep breath and decided to take the attention of the man.

'Drop down the gun, boy!' Noah's voice echoed in this moment and Claire looked at him with racing heart. Noah did not have a gun in himself, but the man did not pay him any attention. He had focused on Peter.

'Dad!' she screamed.

'Why are you protecting him?' Andy screamed and she saw that he charged the gun. 'He left you! He hurt you and you still love him?'

Now Noah was almost sure. He still needed the words though. Claire looked terrified now. Noah could see that.

'You still love him?' Andy screamed. 'Look in his eyes and tell me…'

Claire turned and looked at Peter. Noah could not resist, but admitted that he was blind. He could see the love, sparkling between them now. It was obvious.

'Yes… I love him!' Claire said without thinking and Noah froze.

'No!' Andy screamed and pulled the trigger. It happened pretty fast and no one could react quick enough. Andy ran away and Peter fell on the ground grabbing his chest.

'No! Peter! Dad!' Claire screamed in terror and Noah rushed to her. Her mother went out in the same moment. She saw Peter lying on the ground and cupped her mouth. Claire handed Pete to her father and took Peter's head on her lap. He was still in consciousness. 'Peter, come on! Why don't you healing?' she pulled of her jacket and pressed it to his wound.

'I can't… Claire.' He used his whole power to stay in clear mind. 'I lost it…'

'No! Please fight! You have to! Please… for me!' She cried. Then turned back and looked at her mother. 'Call 911! Quickly! Hurry mom!' she screamed and then looked back to see his eyes searched for something. 'What? Peter, what?'

'Pete?' he moaned and barely held his eyes open.

'He is here! Dad!' Claire called him and Noah came close with Pete. 'See Peter? He is fine.. He…' she bit her low lip desperately fighting with the tears.

'Claire…' Noah could see it now. He could see resembles between father and son. He looked at Claire, but she could not spoke. Surprisingly, the person, who answered in his unspoken question, was Peter. Somehow, Noah had not surprised. Peter wanted to save her again.

'He is mine…' Peter gasped and his eyes demanded for his attention. Noah looked at him. 'He is my… son…' that was his last words and he closed his eyes.

'No-o-o!' Claire's scream cut through the night. 'Peter wake up! Please! Wake up! Don't leave me again, please… ' her anger slowly turned into tears and Claire sobbed loudly. 'You can't die! You cannot die! Not again!'

Noah felt as if his eyes had closed too long. Now he could see it clearly. Claire not just hero-worshipped Peter; she was in love with him. Clearly, he was in love with her too. Noah fell back on the ground with little Pete in his hands. He was crying right now.

'Dada!' Pete cried loudly and Noah felt that this was not the first time the boy telling this word. 'Dada!' he reached his little hands to Peter and Noah felt one giant knot on his throat. Pete loved him. He loved his father. Already…

Sandra rushed out of the house in that moment. She saw the scene and she somehow knew that Noah had understood. He already knew and now looked all strange. However, Noah was not the important person right now. Peter was and Sandra brought her attention on him. Claire had pressed her jacket on his wound, but Sandra knew that if the ambulance was not here soon, Peter could not stand a chance. She was a nurse, former nurse, buts still she had training. She knew that Claire was doing the best now. Now they just had to wait.

Claire was in shock now. She just could not believe in what had happened. She never though that Andy were like this. She never thought that she would face the scare of loosing Peter again. Her hands trembled, but she had pressed the jacket tightly and hoped that this was enough. Hearing her son's cry, did not make things easier. She heard him saying _dada_ repeatedly and that stroked her. Pete was scared for him. Claire was scared for him. They were scared that they would loose him again. She sobbed lightly and cursed Andy… cursed the fate, brought him here. Cursed everything, which threatened his life. She could only hope for the best now…

The sirens announced the ambulance. Claire suddenly snapped her head and looked around.

'We have to hide it! We have to hide his real last name!' she spoke quickly. 'Nathan cannot find him like this! He cannot find him at all!'

'Claire!' Noah suddenly came into his mind. He stood up still with Pete in his arms. 'Be reasonable! We cannot hide him forever!'

'We can hide him now! Please dad! I know you probably hate me right now… or us in that matter! But please, save him! Help me save him!' Claire pleaded and Noah had to agree. He saw the desperation in her eyes and could not resist.

'Let's called him… Parker?' Noah said and tried to remember the phone of his old friend who could help him on this.

'Whatever you say, but… Thank you, dad!' if she had a strength, she could smile.

Noah frowned and handed Pete to Sandra.

'We have to talk later!'

'Yeah…' Claire said and turned her eyes at the ambulance. The car just stopped. Two paramedics jumped out and started ask questions. Claire told them all, well as long as it concerned the shooting.

They asked her about his name.

'Peter Parker…' she said.

They asked her about her status. She did not hesitate.

'His fiancée…' Sandra shot her one look and Noah talked on the phone in that moment.

He was bad, they said. Lost lot of blood and the bullet was still in him. Claire asked to travel with them to the hospital. Paramedics did not refuse it. Therefore, Claire got in the car and sat beside Peter's head.

'Excuse me, miss…' one of the paramedics coughed. 'We saw his arms. Is he…'

Claire shook her head.

'He passed through hard period. He is clean now.'

'That is good. We have to know from how long he is clean?'

'I think about… Three months.' She said quietly.

Paramedics nodded and wrote something on his file.

They had putting him one tube, helping him to breathe. Claire fought with the tears, but she knew that she had lost the battle. However, he was alive. Peter still was breathing. That was important now.

The minutes to the hospital were whole eternity for her. Seeing his pale face was too much for her. Claire wondered how she was still standing. She clenched her fists and tried to be strong once again. Peter deserved that. She had to do this, because of him.

'Miss?' the paramedic called her and she turned to looked at him. 'We forgot to ask you about his age.'

'29…' she said and looked back at him. He did not look at that age. Never was. He looked so younger…

'Okay…' paramedic wrote it on the file and they reached the hospital. She let them pulled out the stretcher with him first and then rushed out of the ambulance to walk beside him.

She heard the paramedics talked about Peter and his condition. Her eyes still gazed his motionless face as they pulled her back in the corridor before ER room and told her to wait. Claire was like a robot right now. She just stood there did not know what to think or what she could do. Just stood and all of her strength disappeared for one moment. She slipped down on the wall and sat on the floor with hand covered her mouth. The other hand had covered in blood. She still held her bloody jacket… soaked with his blood. She dropped it and her body shook when she cried. Claire wrapped her arms in front of her chest. She folded her legs and leaned her forehead on her knees. And she cried… her small body cracked under the stress.

Her parents found her like that. Noah froze in one place. He never had seen his daughter like this. Apparently, Sandra had, because she rushed to her and helped her stood up.

'Careful, honey! Sit here…' she put her to sit in the near bench and Noah saw the desperation in her eyes. Claire panted and gasped for air. She could not calm and it was obvious that all this was for Peter. Noah sat too, with Pete in his arms, and watched how Sandra cleaned Claire's hands and she let her. Her eyes were empty. She was not capable of any reaction and Noah got scared. Claire was in shock and it hurt him to see her like this.

'Dada…' Pete's voice made her jerked her head and her eyes cleared. Claire reached her hands and Noah put Pete in them. She put her son on her lap and wrapped her arms around him. 'Dada…' Pete shifted nervously in her lap and Noah heard her voice.

'Yes, honey… Daddy is in there…' she pointed the door before them. Her voice was thick and full of emotions. Noah coughed and took her attention. Sandra just brought back.

'You have to give me some answers, Claire.' He said with low voice and saw her bit her lip.

'You want them now?' she asked unsure, but looked him straight in the eyes. Claire had not ashamed. Not even, close. She looked proud and convinced of what she had done. Noah took down his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

'Why Claire? Why did you do this? Why Peter? You could have anyone you wanted…'

'I want Peter, dad!' she answered quietly and looked at her son. 'I love him and… he loves me. I am sorry if that hurts you, but… I'm tired of lies and hiding.'

'How he agreed with this?' Noah put back his glasses. 'I thought that he…'

'I was scared and disappointed from not fitting in… He tried to comfort me. We never wanted to …' Claire shrugged and shifted Pete more comfortable on her lap. He still was nervous and waved with his little arms. 'It was one night… In that night we were weak in our feelings and… we…'

'I don't want to know…' Noah waved with his hand.

'They made him run away after that…' Claire fought with tears again. 'They made him try suicide…'

'Suicide?' Noah was in shock.

'Come on, dad! You saw his arms! I know you saw them!'

'Yes, but I never thought…'

'He was trying to finish with his life! Over and over again until his ability stop worked now!' Claire sobbed and felt the giant knot around her throat. 'He lost it and now…' her shoulders shook and Sandra hugged her.

'Enough!' she said and shot one look at Noah. He nodded.

The door of the ER opened in that moment and one doctor walked in from there.

'Parker?' he looked around and Claire jumped with Pete in her arms.

'Yes?' she asked with trembling voice.

'We pulled out the bullet, but he loose too much blood! Now he will be transfer in the surgery and I suggest you to wait for news there…'

'Where is the surgery?' Claire asked weakly.

'Third floor with the elevator.' He said and nodded before leaving.

Claire turned around and rushed to the elevator she pressed the button frantically.

'Come on! Move!' she repeated.

'Claire!' her mother called her in the moment elevator door opened. She and Noah walked with her in there. 'Where are we going?'

'They transferred him in the surgery! It's on third floor and I wish that thing starts moving!' she babbled.

'Claire, we're moving!' Noah said carefully.

'We have to move faster!' she snapped in the moment doors opened.

Claire caught glimpse of Peter as they walked with him in the operating room.

'I missed him! Damn it!' Claire cursed, but Noah saw her tears again.

'Let's sit here, okay?' Noah said and leaded her to the waiting room. Claire threw him one brief look and hugged Pete. He was his salvation… again.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Operating Room**_

Peter did not know what was like when you died. Yeah, he died before, but it was like sleep and then he was back again. Now… He was not so sure that he wanted to go back. He saw himself lying at the operating table, fully exposed and they tried to bring him back to life.

'We loosing him!' one nurse screamed and rushed to find the electroshock. Peter knew that procedure. He had studied it. They were wasting their time. He was lost. He was light and felt such a peace now. His soul floated above his body and he wondered why everybody rushed around him. He was clearly gone.

'Charge 250!' the surgeon screamed and Peter saw his body jumped. Why he had to live? He thought that and found himself passing through the wall and in the waiting room. She was there… She was crying and he floated to her. Then something strange happened. His son saw him. Peter could swear, because Pete looked straight at him and said.

'Dada…' he tried to touch him and his little finger passed through Peter's soul. Then he cried.

'What? What happened honey?' Claire lifted him and pressed his small body close to hers. His head rested on her shoulder and she spoke quietly. 'You missed daddy? You missed him too? He will be back, you will see… Please, Peter! Please come back…' She whispered the last words.

Then Peter saw her tears and reached hand to wipe them out, but he could not. He could not touch her. She flinched instead and touched the place where he had tried to touch her.

'I felt that…' Claire whispered again. 'Peter please, for us… please… ' she looked at the air where he supposed to be. 'I love you…'

Now he knew why he had to go back. He knew that and suddenly everything around him was dark again.

_**Odessa, Texas,**_

_**Waiting Room**_

Claire still held her side when Noah and Sandra came back from the coffee machine. She looked strange and Sandra quickly sat beside her.

'Claire, what's wrong?'

'I felt him! He was here…' she said and her eyes gazed at the empty space.

'Who? Peter?' Sandra threw one look at Noah and then back at her daughter. 'Claire, honey…'

'I'm telling you! I felt him! He tried to touch me, but…' Claire rubbed her side. 'So cold… I could not see him, but I felt him!'

'Okay…' Sandra looked at her strange, but Claire was sure what she had felt. She knew that Pete had felt him too.

'I'm scared mom!' Claire whispered and leaned on Sandra's shoulder. 'I'm scared that I won't see him again…'

Noah froze in these words. Claire looked devastated. If he had wondered how much his daughter loved Peter, now he got his answer. She could not exist without him. Noah saw this in her eyes and fell on the seat. He could not allow such a relationship, but he could not stand to see his daughter shattered like this either. What he supposed to do? If he forbidden her, Claire would find a way to do this on her own head. That would put her and Peter in danger.

Not to mention the existence of Pete. How he could separate the boy from his father? He had no right to do that and he knew it. Noah looked Claire's face and knew that the choice was not his. He had to gulp his pride and stepped back. No matter how the impossible things were, Noah still loved his daughter. He wanted her to be happy… Only if it was not Peter… Why the hell things had complicated like this?

The doors of the operating room opened and one of the surgeons, walked out. He looked around the room.

'Parker?'

Claire stood up slowly this time. She handed Pete to her mother and walked to the surgeon.

'I'm his fiancée…' she said quietly and her voice trembled. 'How is he?'

'We almost lost him, but he came back…' surgeon said and Claire remembered Peter's presence. She touched her cheek. Therefore, he was here. 'We managed to contain the haemorrhage… He got lucky. If the bullet was few inches left…' he did not finish, but Claire knew what he wanted to say.

'He is okay now?' Claire needed the words.

'He needs rest and he will wake up when he is ready. We didn't want to push up things. His body needs full recovery…'

'But…' Claire searched the surgeon's eyes.

'He is stabilized and you may see him in a bit.'

'Thank you, doctor.' Claire said and her eyes shined again.

He reached and rubbed her arm.

'Don't thank me yet. We have to wait and see him awake. Then… you can thank me!'

'Still…' she said and he nodded before leave.

'Claire?' her mother and her father came closer and looked at her.

'He is… his is stabile and I can see him, if I want.' Claire said through tears and saw one nurse, waiting for her. She nodded at her parents and followed her. They gave her special suit for the intensive care. She was ready to wear everything as long as she could see him.

The same nurse escorted her to Peter's room and left her there. Claire stood still one moment. Her heart raced, but she knew that she had to enter there. She had to see Peter. Claire took deep breath and opened the door. In the minute she saw him, she wanted to cry again. He had covered with cables. There was one tube in his mouth helped him to breathe. The sound of one machine matched his heartbeat. Claire was afraid to touch him. She covered her mouth and came closer to him. Her eyes studied his face. Then she sat on the chair and touched his hand. At least there was no cable there. She squeezed him lightly.

'I know that you were there…' Claire's voice trembled. 'I know you stayed here for us and I promise you that you won't regret for that!' she bent down and touched his fingers, whispering. 'I love you…'

He had stayed…


	17. Chapter 16 Desperation

_**Chapter 16**__** Desperation**_

_**New York**_

Angela just arranged some frames over the piano. One picture caught her attention. It was Peter on his college graduation. Angela remembered that party. It was little before he gained his powers. Moreover, it was little before he had gained them for the second time. Peter was very little when they had found that he had ability. Angela hid this from everyone. Even from Peter. She had used the Haitian. She wanted Peter to have one normal childhood. Moreover, if she had to be honest, Angela wanted to hide that from Arthur. He could have used the boy and she was against that.

Angela smiled bitterly on this memory. Peter looked so cute then so innocent… so... She dropped the picture with the frame on the grown. The glass shattered in small pieces. Angela froze at first. Her heart raced.

'Peter…' she whispered and she knew that something wrong had happened with him. She could felt it. Angela knelt down and reached for the frame, but she cut herself. 'Oh no!'

Nathan just had entered and found her on the ground trying to clean the small pieces of glass. He frowned. Great! His mother had lost her mind again.

'Ma! Stand up!' he caught her under her shoulders and helped her sat on the couch. 'What is it now?' Nathan sounded annoyed. His mother had started with her crap again. Now she bled from her finger. Nathan pulled out his napkin and wrapped the finger.

'Peter!' was the only word she succeeded to say and Nathan narrowed his eyes.

'What Peter? I thought that he was missing and we agreed that we have to forget about him!'

'He is in danger!' Angela said with empty eyes. 'Peter is in danger!'

Nathan frowned even more.

'He could die and that it's the best for now if you asked me!' Nathan spat the words.

'Nathan!' Angela looked at him in shock. 'How can you talk like this? For your brother?'

'Because I think that it would be the best for everybody!' he said icily. 'He is trouble and brings only trouble with him! You know how I found him before! I told you that! I told you about his filthy room in Las Vegas… I told you about alcohol, drugs and cigars! I told you everything! He wants to die! I just will let him!'

'Nathan!' Angela was terrified.

'You still care about him? Fine! Care! I don't!' Nathan snapped and leaved the room.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Two days later, they moved Peter from the intensive care. He got his own room now and they removed some of the cables attached to him. He could breathe alone, so they left only one tube supplying him pure oxygen. Peter still was on a machine, measured his heartbeat. Two IV's had attached for his veins and that was all.

Claire had free access to him now. She could even spend the nights beside his bed. From the moment, they had told her that, she agreed immediately. Her father had shot her one look, but Claire ignored him. She thought only for Peter now. He was important… He was the most important person in her life now. She loved him and now, she could not hide that. She did not even try to do that. Everybody knew about her feelings for him. Noah even tried to talk to her.

'Claire, are you sure of what you are doing?' he asked as they sat on the bench before his room. 'I mean, Peter is still your relative! It is not legal!'

'I'm sure! I never was so sure of something!' Claire said firmly. 'I want him!'

'You're acting like a child now!' Noah frowned.

'Child? Child!' Claire ran fingers through her hair and leaned back on the wall. 'Let me tell you something! Do you know why I ran from New York?'

'Because, you were pregnant?' Noah said quietly.

'Because… I wanted to save that baby! I wanted to save his baby! My love for Peter was not the only reason! I wanted to keep him, because he was the only thing left me from him! I missed him, dad! You could not see it, because I hid it!' her eyes shined. 'I felt like I was dying then… without him! I missed him every day!'

'Claire, stop!' Noah lifted up his hand. 'I don't want to listen anymore!'

'But you'll have to! I love him and I do not want to hide this anymore! I do not! I cannot pretend that I am ashamed for it!'

'No!' Noah smiled bitterly. 'You are not ashamed and I can see that!'

'He worth it and he deserved little happiness!' Claire said quietly and looked at her hands. 'He suffered enough already! Enough for a lifetime! It hurts me to see him like this! If the price for his happiness passes through Nathan's hits or your disagreement – so beat it! I will not give up on him! Never!'

'Nathan hit you?' Noah frowned once again. Claire nodded and her voice sounded emotional.

'He did that when he found me the night after Peter and I…'

'I get it! But… he hit you?'

'Never mind! That is not important now! The only important thing now, lies in the room against us and I'm going to see him!' Claire said and stood up from the bench. 'When mom comes back with Pete, tell her to enter with him, please!'

Noah just nodded and followed her with his eyes. He would lose this battle. He could feel it. The battle for Claire's heart had already won… from Peter. He held the key and Claire was sure about that. Noah grabbed his head and crooked his face. Peter…

Peter still was sleeping. At least he was alive and breathing and that was the only matter for Claire. She was ready to wait for him now. He could sleep how long was needed. She would be right here, beside him.

Claire bent down and touched his lips lightly. Then sat on the chair and took his hand in hers.

'I'm here!' she said quietly, gazed at his beautiful face. 'I know that you can feel me… But I just needed to say this.' Claire made short pause. 'I love you and I am going to be there for you! I am not going to give up on us! You'll see…'

Seeing his pale face again brought her the memories of the jail. She had met him there for the second time. Peter looked awful. He was pale and his T-shirt had covered in blood, but for her he looked like knight with white and shining armor. She had fallen in love just then. She had loved his half smile and his warm eyes. She had loved the care and kindness in these hazel eyes. Claire never had seen someone else looked at her like this. He was the only one, who had looked at her and seen her true self. He had looked at her and she knew that as long as he was alive and breathing, she had not had worried for her safety. He would be there for her. He would take care for her.

Claire reached and fixed one black curl fell on his face. Peter kept his promise. As long as it depended on him, he had been taken care for her. He had kept her safe. Even now. When Andy had pointed a gun to him, Claire was sure that his first thought was to protect her and Pete. That was Peter. He always had to be a hero. Her hero and she loved him even more for that. Claire sighed and leaned back on her chair.

Two sharp knocks pulled her out of her dream and she saw her mother entered with Pete on her arms. Claire released one tired smile and reached hands for her son.

'Thanks, mom!' she said quietly and saw how Sandra sat on the other chair. Claire put Pete on her lap. He was strangely quiet and looked at Peter with interest in his eyes.

'Your father is outside, Claire…' Sandra coughed lightly. 'He was very…wistful. You talked with him?'

Claire sighed and looked at her mother.

'Yes, I talked.'

'About Peter?' Sandra was afraid to ask.

'About Peter…' Claire moved her look back to Peter. 'About him and my feelings for him.'

'Oh, Claire… Why everything has to be so complicated?'

'It is not for me…' Claire said quietly and gazed Peter's face. 'I love him, mom! I love him so much that I prefer to die then spend another day without him!'

'Strong words!' Sandra noticed.

'True words!' Claire answered firmly.

'I'm sure that your father would have opinion about that!' Sandra took her attention.

'I'm sure that he already has! My apologies to both of you, but you are not going to live my life! And…' Her phone rang in this moment and she handed Pete to her mother. 'Excuse me…!' Claire said as she pulled the phone of her pocket. 'Great!' she frowned when she saw who was. 'His crappy highness!' she murmured and put the receiver on her ear. 'Talk!'

'_We are not in the mood today, huh?_' Nathan's voice was annoyed as always. _'Is that the way you say 'Hello' to your father?' _

'You are not my father!' Claire hissed.

'_Sadly I am!'_ he spat the words. _'Any news from Peter?_' he asked carefully.

Claire frowned. That bastard! He did not care about Peter. He asked only to make his and her life miserable. Nathan wanted to squash his brother now. Put him out of his way to his bright future in the Senate. Peter was a barrier to that future. He wanted him closed in some Facility, were he would not be a problem anymore. Sadly, for Nathan, Claire did not think in the same way.

'Oh, yeah! I have news!' she said sarcastically.

Short pause.

'_Really? Do you know where he is?'_ Nathan sounded unsure.

'Of course I know!' Claire lagged the words.

'_And you are going to tell me?'_ now he was surprised.

'Sure. He is with me!' Claire said and looked at her son. He sucked his thumb and his hazel eyes did not miss his father.

'_With you?'_ Claire could imagine Nathan's face now. He probably got pale. _'How...?'_

'He is with me from the moment he was born!' Claire said and heard Nathan's sigh. He was angry.

'_It is__ not funny, Claire!' _he snapped.

'Hear me laughing?' she asked ironically. 'How many times I have to tell you that I don't know…'

'_Get it!'_ he cut her sentence. _'I'm feeling sorry for even called you!'_

'Then don't do it again!' she said and heard him closed his phone. She did the same and released one tired breath. Then she smiled and reached her hands for Pete. Sandra gave him to her and Claire saw her anxious face.

'How long you are going to hide him?' Sandra asked her daughter carefully.

'How long he needs.' Claire said quietly. 'I would do anything to keep him safe!' Then one bitter smile appeared on her face. 'Strange… he would say the same…'

Sandra did not say anything more. She just looked her daughter little while and then stood up to leave. She turned back at the door and threw one final look at them – Claire, Pete and… Peter. They would have been one very strange family …

When she got out of the room, Sandra saw her husband still sitting on that bench. He still looked worried. His eyes gazed the wall and Sandra thought that he had not noticed her at first.

'You were there?' Noah asked and just then, he looked at his wife.

'Yes, I was…' she sat beside him.

'How is Peter?' Noah coughed and frowned a bit.

'Still the same… He still is in some kind of a coma. Doctors could not give any prognoses about when he will wake up.' Sandra spoke quietly.

'It's like… Claire is always beside him.' Noah said pensively.

'Yes, she is. She is very supportive…' Sandra bit her lip. 'And she is scared!'

'Why? Did they say that Peter will…?' Noah looked confused.

'She just talked with Nathan! She is scared that he will find Peter…'

'She told you?'

Sandra shook her head.

'She didn't, but I saw it in her eyes…'

Noah put down his eyeglasses and rubbed his eyes.

'What do you think?' he asked his wife and Sandra looked at him strangely. 'About Claire… and Peter.'

Sandra did not answer at first. She still was confused after all this time. However, Claire was sure about her feelings and Pete was a factor here.

'I don't know.' She answered honestly. 'I only know that they love each other. That is for sure…'

'I know! I saw that!' Noah bent his shoulders. 'I don't know what am I supposed to do now! How am I had to react?'

'I know what you are feeling…' Sandra said carefully.

'How long have you known?' Noah asked her and saw her honest look.

'Claire didn't tell me straight… I understood when we thought that Peter is dead. I found Claire on the ground and in tears! She cried that she loves Peter… then she mentioned him being father of her son…' Sandra ran fingers through her hair. 'She was devastated! It hurt me seen her like this!'

'I should've guessed! They were so close! The bond between them is so… sick and strong at the same time!' Noah put back his glasses. 'Damn it! I don't know how to react on this!'

'If you try to separate them, Claire will hate you! Not to mention Pete here…' Sandra looked at her husband. 'Do we have right to separate him from his father?'

'I know! That is why is so difficult! This is an impossible situation!' Noah said with harassed voice.

'Let's leave things in this way… at least until Peter wakes up. We have to talk with him too!' she said and saw Noah's nod. He stood up.

'I am going to check how he is…'

'Be quiet.' Sandra said and stood up too. 'I'm going for some coffee.'

Noah carefully opened the door and froze there. He saw Pete, touching Peter's hand and Claire looking at him with love. She did not hide it. She did not have to anymore.

'Dada?' Pete asked in that moment, as he wanted a permission from Claire to touch Peter. He turned his baby head to his mother and looked at her. 'Dada?' he repeated and Claire spoke gently.

'Sure, my boy…' she bent down with him and allowed him to touch Peter's hand. 'This is daddy and he needs you… He needs us…' she said softly and caressed Peter's face. Noah flinched at this gesture. He had not seen his daughter acting as a woman before. Moreover, he had not seen her touching Peter like this before. It was strange experience for him and he thought that probably would not be the last.

Noah closed the door and left them alone. He felt like he had interrupted one family scene. The feeling was not good and left bitterness in his mouth. Was he had a right to separate them? Whom he was to do that? Nathan and Angela had tried and only had pushed Peter in wrong direction. According to Claire, he preferred to end with his life, than suffered without her.

Still, Peter had left, probably thinking that in this way he would make her life easier. Noah was a witness that this was so far from the truth. So, so far away… Claire had changed since then. She dyed her hair and became very reticent person. Noah should read all signs then, but he did not do it.

His daughter turned back to life from the moment Peter had entered in their lives. Noah should have seen the shine in her eyes. He had to notice her tender care about Peter. He had to notice how careful she was with him. Peter had changed her just with his presence. Noah sighed with even bigger confusion. This was sick and twisted, but they really loved each other. Damn!

Inside of the room, Claire watched as Peter slept. He did not move a muscle from the moment he had closed his eyes on her lap. Her fear now rose up. His body was so thin and exhausted that Claire scared how he managed to heal from such blood loss.

Peter… Even when he was in danger, he thought for her and his son first. His empathy was still alive, even without his powers. Claire wondered when he restored them. What he needed to brought them back? If he was alive for that of course…

Her son had slept on her shoulder and she caressed his back. Her eyes gazed at his father. His father… He was the centre of her world… His father, who had played the hero again… Claire laced her fingers with his and looked at his face.

'Peter, please… Wake up!' she whispered with haggard voice. 'I'm tired of fighting! I'm tired of being alone!' her voice cracked. She bit her lip, trying to restore her strength. 'Don't leave me all alone, please… I know that you can hear me. If you don't… Please feel my touch! Come back to us Peter! We missed you already!'

Claire stared in his motionless face. Not even a tremble. She suppressed one sob and hugged Pete tightly. She needed his warmth now. She needed his touch to made her feel little better, but her hope was almost gone. After two days, even that the doctors had convinced her that Peter would wake up, Claire gave up. She gave up and cried. Her first tears of desperation rolled down just in this moment.

'Why Peter? Why it always has to be hard with us? Why we have to suffer all this? O love you…' she sobbed and desperately needed his touch. Peter always succeeded to make her feel better. His hug and smile was exactly what Claire needed now. However, he did not move. Just the sound of the machine, signalized that he was alive. His heart was beating, but nothing more. Nothing that could bring her hope… He was like that too much time.

Then suddenly Pete woke up. He was alert and he shifted in her arms. His eyes widened worryingly and Claire just stared at him. That happened for the first time.

'Dada… Dada… Dada…' he rolled in her arms and tried to touch Peter. Claire bent him down and he grabbed his father finger. 'Dada…' his hazel eyes stared at Peter's face. Claire heard… His heartbeat changed. His heart practically raced and she froze.

'No!' Was her first word. Then she saw Peter's body tossed in the bed and that made her move. She grabbed the emergency button and pressed it frantically. 'Help!' Claire screamed and the panic in her voice was obvious. 'Please, help!'

Her screams mixed with Pete's cry and in the next moment, the door opened. One medical team rushed in the room.

'Help him! Please! Help him!' Claire cried and pressed Pete's body to hers. They pushed her behind and she could not see anything. 'Save him…' she whispered and her tears mingled with Pete's. 'Save him!'

Minutes later all was finished. The team pulled back and she saw Peter motionless again. She came closer to him and grabbed his hand. She felt it and kept her breath. Claire was afraid that if she moved all would turn in one illusion. However, she has to be sure…

'I love you… too…' his voice leaded her eyes to his face. Peter was awake.


	18. Chapter 17 Difficult

_**Chapter 17**__** Difficult**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire could not believe it in her eyes.

'I love you… too…' he said and he was awake and looked at her.

She fell on the chair with Pete in her arms. Peter was awake and she could see his beautiful hazel eyes again. They looked at her with the same concern as before. They looked at her with so much love in them. Claire sobbed.

'Don't cry…' Peter tried to comfort her. He tried to lift up his hand, but he was too weak to do that. Claire saw his move and grabbed his hand. His eyes caressed her face. 'Don't cry…' he repeated. 'I'm here now…'

Claire could not find the right words. She just nodded, but Peter saw her lower lip trembled and he knew that she was ready to cry.

'Claire…' he whispered, but the door opened and Sandra and Noah rushed in the room. They saw Claire standing beside Peter's bed and her shoulders shook. It was obvious that she fought with the tears.

'Claire, what? We saw…' Sandra rushed to her daughter, but then saw Peter. She saw his open eyes looking at Claire. He looked concerned about her and he just woke up from his coma. Strange… It was, as he did not think for himself now. He cared only for her.

Sandra shook her head and took Pete from Claire's hands. She was afraid that Claire could drop him by accident. However, now Claire's hands were free. She just sat there and looked at Peter, as she could not believe that he was awake. Her sobs turned louder and she cried.

'Come here…' Sandra heard his soft whisper and it was as Claire waited this words. She sat on his bed and rested her head on his shoulder. Peter put his hand on her back and closed his eyes. 'I'm here…' he whispered.

None of them seemed to notice that they were not alone in the room. Noah and Sandra watched them with mixed feelings, but they both just could not move their eyes from them. Claire sobbed loudly and it looked like she had kept all of her fear hidden. Only Peter held the key for her calmness now. Only he could do that. However, she had passed through lot more scare than he thought. He moved his hand on her back and felt her tears on his bare shoulder.

'I can't lose you!' she sobbed and her words only showed him that he was right. Claire was in pain. Emotional pain that Peter knew well… 'I can't bear to lose you! Don't you get it?' she could not relax and he was afraid for her.

'Claire…' he spoke quietly. 'I'm here… Calm down, please…'

Noah watched how Peter was trying to soothe his daughter. His movements, his voice… His only goal was to make her feel better. It was like not he, but Claire was on bed and needed attention. Peter always had put her first. Now it was not different.

The difference was now Noah knew about their relationship. He knew that they loved each other and not in a family way. Now he could see that in their eyes. He could see that in their touch and even now, when Peter was trying to calm her. His attitude was as transparent as hers was. Claire just refused to let go of him. Noah frowned. Where the hell her had look at all this time? How he could not notice all this?

'Claire, please…' Peter tried again. 'There is no need to cry… Just… look at me, please.'

Claire did it and Peter put all of his power to reach and wiped out her tears. He smiled at her lightly and that made her relax a bit.

'That's better…' he whispered and Claire finally succeeded to smile at him.

'I'm fine… now…' she sniffed and pulled back a little.

'Good!' he said and looked around the room. Her eyes dropped at Noah, then at Sandra and Pete. His eyes shined. 'Pete…' he said and Claire reached hands to their boy.

'Dada…' he was happy that he had heard Peter's voice.

'Easy…' Claire tried to calm him when she saw how eager he was to touch his father. 'Easy with daddy, Pete!'

She put him carefully beside Peter and saw how he reached hand to touch his boy. Pete grabbed his finger and smiled joyfully.

'He is happy…' Peter said with tired voice.

'We all are happy… We all are happy that you are alive!' she said and his eyes shined against her.

That was too much for Noah. He felt like he did not belong here. They were in some kind of cocoon and everybody else was insignificant. He leaved the room and Sandra followed him. She caught him in the hallway.

'Noah!' she called him and he turned around to look at her.

'That was too much, Sandra! Too much!' he said with thick voice.

'What?'

'Peter and Claire… and their son!' Noah ran fingers through his hair. 'I still can't understand how all of this happened!'

'Noah…' Sandra whispered. She wanted to help him understand, but she also was confused. 'I'm still trying to understand Claire! I spoke to her and tried to tell her that all this is wrong, but… She refused to listen! She refused to give up from Peter!'

'She loves him…' Noah said with bitter voice. 'She loves him and she is ready to fight for him. But what is his opinion? You spoke with him? I mean… before?'

'I didn't… directly.' Sandra bit her lip. 'But he said that he loves her and wants what is the best for her!'

'Typical Peter!' Noah said and frowned. 'Now I have to like him! And… I'm not sure if I have to!'

'What are you talking about?' Sandra was confused once again.

'Peter's first priority always was Claire and her happiness. He always thought for her first! That is why I could not kill him, when I had a chance! He stood just in front of me and I just could not pull the trigger! If I was, none of this would have happen!'

'What are you talking about, Noah? When you had a chance to… kill him?' Sandra whispered the last words. She did not like the thought of her man being a killer.

'I had it twice before! First was just after the crash, when I saw him and Claire running. The second was when he had his brother on a target! I could have killed him, but…. I did not! I just thought of all these moments when he saved Claire! I could not stop the thought that he would do it again if he had a chance! Claire was always important for him! Apparently, she still is! That is why I cannot hate him! I have to, but I can't!'

'Noah…' Sandra grabbed his arm and made him looked at her. 'Be patient with them, okay? I know that this is one… strange situation! However, we have to deal with it! Pete…'

'Yeah, Pete! My grandson… And I love him! Another reason to respect Peter! Damn it! So confusing! I almost can understand Nathan now! Why he banished his brother!' Noah was angry now.

'You want to banish Claire?' Sandra loosened her grip around his arm.

'No!' Noah snapped.

'Then… Peter?'

'Do I look like I'm crazy to you? If I do that, Claire soon will follow him! She is even crazier than me!'

'Yeas, I am!' Claire was standing at the door and looked at her father. 'I am crazy and it's good for you to know that!'

'Claire, I didn't mean…' Noah started, but looked at her frowned face.

'Why am I crazy? Just curious! I'm crazy because I ran to save my son's life! Or… I am crazy for being here and helping Peter? Or… Oh, wait! I think I know what do you meant! I am crazy enough to fall in love in my uncle! Is that it?' her eyes shined with anger and frustration. Pete was in her arms and looked the whole situation. His hazel eyes did not miss a thing. He was calm and he was calm for the first time, since Peter had shot. Now Pete just sucked his thumb and was quiet.

'Claire, be reasonable! You can't expect from me just to sit here and accepting this as something normal!' Noah hissed.

'I expect from you at least to give it a try!' Claire came closer to her father. 'I told you how bad he was because of me!'

'Because of you?' Noah crossed his arms before his chest. 'It's his fault for even…'

'Don't' blame him!' Claire almost yelled, but tried to control her voice. 'Don't blame him for something that you don't even know about!'

'Forgive me, but I'm seeing the result!' Noah nodded at Pete. 'He is a proof that something definitely has happened!'

'You don't know how it happens!' Claire said quietly, but with her voice was firm. 'I told him that I love him! I was tired of hiding all this and just wanted him to know! I did not even expect that he loves me too! I mean… I knew that he cared about me, but I didn't know that he loves me!'

'Still!' Noah waved at Pete and Claire frowned.

'I wanted this! I wanted him and we both took a part in this! Do you want details?' Claire asked sarcastically.

'You do not need to be rude, Claire! I am just saying that Peter should have thought about you and how younger you are! He should've been more careful…'

'Peter! Let's blame him for all, shall we!' Claire said with annoyance. 'I'm also here dad! I just told you that I also took a part! I want him! I wanted him then and I want him now! The night we spent… was not a mistake! It was the most beautiful night in my life!'

Noah lifted his hand.

'That's enough, Claire! I don't want to listen!'

'But you'll have to! You started it!'

'What do you want from me, Claire?' Noah growled. 'I saved Peter, gave him new name, hide him from his brother… What else do you want?'

'I want you to love me! I want you to accept my decisions! I want you to accept Peter in my life! I just want you to be the father I've always wanted!' Claire said with sparkles in her eyes.

'It's hard, Claire! And I think you'll know that!' Noah snapped.

'Dad, please…' Her voice cracked. 'He's suffered enough! I still can see the pain in his eyes! That's hurting me! Seeing him suffering… I can't do this anymore! Don't make me choose between him and you! Please!'

'We both know who you're going to choose, Claire…' Noah released one tired sigh. Sandra looked at him and took his hand for support.

'I'm sorry, but I have to think about Peter now! I love him and I love our son! I want them both in my life…' Claire said quietly. 'Please, try to understand…'

'I can't promise anything, Claire.' Noah sighed once again. 'I'm still trying to digest all this! But…'

'Dad…'

'He can come back home after he get better… We'll see…' Noah said quietly and walked down on the corridor. Claire and Sandra looked after him.

'Did you know that he saved Peter twice?' Sandra asked quietly.

Claire nodded.

'I know, he told me and I was very grateful for that! I just wish he could understand all this…'

'Claire, I'm still trying to be supportive in all this! What's for him, who just find out?'

'I wish that you could see the things from my point of view…' Claire said quietly and looked at her son. He pulled out his thumb just to give her one wet kiss.

'Mama…' he said and sucked the thumb again.

Claire laughed quietly.

'He is so cute!' she said and looked at him with proud.

'I know, maybe Peter also was as a baby…' Sandra said and saw Claire's smile faded.

'I don't know! Angela is a cold person, so as his father. I just wonder how such cold people created such a great person! Peter is so… different.'

'You are so transparent!' Sandra looked at her strangely and Claire shrugged.

'That's because I don't have to hide anymore!' Claire said and Sandra saw the relief in her eyes. 'I don't have to hide that I love him!'

'I saw you…' Sandra coughed. 'I saw you in there… You just couldn't calm down, why?'

'When I saw him look at me I just… I just thought that this is a dream and I will wake up… When he touched me…' Claire felt her eyes teary. 'When he touched me I realized that this is not a dream and he is there! He is alive and with me…'

'Oh, Claire…'

'He is sleeping now, but I want to stay with him.' She said and tried to gulp the tears. 'Would you mind to take Pete with you? I need some time alone with Peter…'

'Claire…' Sandra sounded unsure.

'Please, mom!' Claire looked her straight in the eyes and Sandra finally nodded. She reached hands and took Pete. 'Thanks! Bring back with him, okay?' Claire said instead of goodbye and walked back in the room.

Peter was awake. She frowned when she saw him.

'You have to sleep! Why…'

'I heard you yelling…' he said simple. Claire walked and sat beside him.

'Peter… This was… nothing!' she said and took his hand.

'You are protecting me?' Peter tried to smile.

'No, I just…' she shrugged and touched his hand to her side. 'I'm tired! I want to be with you and I won't give up on that!'

'I know…' he whispered and licked his lips. 'I wish... things would easier…'

'Me too, but…' Claire bent down and touched his lips. 'I still won't give up on us!'

His eyes caressed her.


	19. Chapter 18 Devotion

_**Chapter 18**__** Devotion **_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter knew. He knew that since he opened his eyes, he would see her sitting beside his bed. He never thought that he would have a will to do that before. When he was in Las Vegas, he prayed not to do that. He prayed to die then. Now… Now he knew that she was not going to be a dream anymore. Peter knew that Claire was real, not just his imagination. He had been through a lot, but he could not stop the thought that he would do all this again, just to be with her.

Claire was his salvation and Peter knew that. Some people would thought him crazy, but he did not care. He always had fought against his feelings for her. The whole world would frown if they knew how much he loved her. Peter still did not care. Not now… Not anymore… This time he had someone else to care about too… Pete! His son! His boy! The reason brought him back!

Peter released one tired sigh and opened his eyes. He saw Claire slept on the chair. He could not stop his smile. His little fighter… Peter knew that she was arguing with Noah about them. She was arguing about them being a family. Peter frowned. He had not wanted to complicate her life. That never was his intention. He just wanted her to have a good life. To have a normal life… To be happy… She had told him that she never would be happy without him. Then Peter had looked in her eyes and understood that she was right. They just could not be happy if they were apart. They both were suffered this. Claire could not even imagine his pain then. He had spent her, the whole truth. Maybe someday he would tell her, but now it was too soon.

He saw her woke up. First, her eyelashes trembled, then her eyes opened and she looked at him. Peter knew that look. He had seen it so many times in his dreams. She looked at him with love and compassion.

'Good morning…' he said with husky voice.

'Good morning!' she yawned and stretched her back. 'How are you feeling?' she asked and studied his face. Peter frowned.

'My chest still hurts a bit, but I'll be fine!'

'Hurts?' she was fully awakened. 'Do you want me to call…'

'No, Claire! I said I'm fine…' only if he felt stronger. Peter tried to smile and saw her sad eyes. She was scared. Even now, when he was awake, Claire still was scared. Peter couldn't help her with this. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not convince her not to worry.

'Are you sure?' she asked and he saw her concern.

'I'm sure.' Peter tried to nod.

Claire reached trembled hand to touch him. He closed his eyes and left on that feeling. It was good… It was so good to feel her beside of him. Peter almost had given up from that. He almost died and now he felt rebirth in her hands.

'I'm so glad that you came back…' Claire whispered and he opened his eyes. 'I'm so glad that you are still here…'

'I know…' Peter answered with the same husky voice as before. 'It feels like coming home…'

'Where is your home, Peter?' she whispered again, without stopping her moves.

He licked his lips thinking.

'With you, I guess? I never had a home before…'

'With me?' Claire felt nice warmth.

'Yeah… With you…' Peter tried to smile again.

'Why you said that you didn't have a home, Peter?' Claire frowned a bit. 'You have the mansion… the apartment…'

'Just places for living…' he bit his lip. 'I never felt them as a home… Such as never felt my family… I loved them, but…'

'I know.' Claire bent and touched his lips with hers. 'You don't have to tell me, I know…'

After she pulled back, Peter saw it in her eyes. He saw that she knew. She really knew and he was not surprised. They did not need words. Never were. They just knew what the other felt. That was why Peter loved her even more. He did not need to talk… one look in her eyes was enough for him.

'Thank you…' he said weakly and Claire covered him with the blanket. She just smiled and touched his lips again.

'It's okay now… You have to sleep… I'll be here!' she said and Peter closed his eyes. He knew that she would be here. She was not a dream anymore. She was real.

_**New York**_

Nathan threw the paper on the table.

'Damn you Peter!' he cursed and fell on the near chair. They had asked him again and this time Nathan had told him that Peter was in mental Facility. Then he had to look devastated. However, that was not enough. They had asked him, why Peter is on that Facility and he had to pull all of his experience to figure out something. He had said that it was temporary and Peter was doing well, but would like to keep the reason in secret.

'Bad news?' Heidi asked sarcastically. Nathan looked at her. She looked cold and her eyes penetrated his skin.

'Nope! Peter again!' Nathan murmured and threw her one brief look.

'Peter… What you tell this time?'

'He is in mental facility…'

'Good…' Heidi frowned. 'Another lie! You are full of them!'

'Shut up!' he growled.

'Gladly!' Heidi snapped and leaved the room.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter slowly opened his eyes again. And… she was there. She was there looked at him, but she was not alone.

'Pete…' he whispered with his half smile and saw his boy reached hands towards him. Claire allowed him to touch his finger. Pete was happy and cooed something in his baby language.

'How are you now… Mr. Parker?'

'Parker?' Peter looked at her with surprise.

'This is your new name. Dad put some connections…' Claire shrugged. 'I don't mind about the name! I would agree with any if that would keep you safe…'

'Nathan…' Peter's face faded.

'Yeah… Nathan…' Claire said quietly and bit her lip. 'He called to ask me about you!'

'He wants to find me…' Peter gulped painfully.

'He wants to harm you, Peter!' Claire reached and touched his face. 'I won't allow that!'

'You can stop, Nathan?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'I would do anything for you…' she whispered and saw the love in his eyes.

Peter felt addicted again. This time was not drugs… This time was something even more dangerous… He felt addicted to her eyes. He probably always was, but now… He was completely sure about it.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Claire bent down her look.

'How am I looking?' Peter said and then saw her eyes again.

'You look… mesmerized…' she said quietly.

'I'm!' Peter tried to shrug, but his wound was still fresh and he frowned from short pain.

'Peter!' Claire almost jumped off her chair.

'Relax!' he said and saw Pete looking at him with his eyes. 'I'm fine and you just scared him!'

'Dada…' Pete said and after his baby mind realized that his daddy is okay, he continued play with his finger.

'Sorry…' Claire said huskily. 'I just got scared before and…'

'No problem.' Peter said and his eyes gazed his son. He just could not get enough from it. 'Sometimes I wonder…' he said pensively.

'Does he have ability?' Claire said quietly. 'I wonder that too…'

'I mean… giving his background, he has to have.' Peter said and smiled when he saw Pete smiled at him.

'He sure brought back his father for life… That's one great ability…' Claire just looked at them and could not stop the thought how important they both were for her.

'He is one great boy!' Peter said and Claire saw his smile again. It was rare to saw that smile those days. It was rare to see him happy. His son apparently was the cure for him and Claire was happy for that.

One quiet cough coming from the door interrupted them. Claire and Peter looked at that direction and saw Noah standing unsure at the doorframe.

'Noah…' Peter threw one brief look at Claire. He had expected that visit. He knew that Noah would probably want to speak with him. He felt one knot in his throat, but he knew that he had to do that. 'Please, come in…' he said huskily and saw Claire frowned.

'Could you please help me lift up the bed?' Peter asked her.

'No! You are too weak for that…' she frowned even more.

'Claire, please…' Peter reached and touched her hand. She sighed tiredly.

'Okay, just a little…' she said and lifted the bad from his back. 'Good now?' she asked quietly and he nodded.

'Good, thanks!' Peter licked his lips. 'Could you please live us now? Just for couple of minutes…'

'I don't…' Claire hesitated. Her look jumped to her father and then again back at Peter. 'I don't think that it's a good idea!' she said finally.

'Relax, Claire!' Noah said and dragged one chair at the other side of the bed. 'I won't kill him!'

Claire still hesitated, but took Pete in her arms. He cried, because they pulled him out of his father. She cuddled him and threw one look at her father. He just put down his glasses.

'Okay…' she said finally and nodded at Peter. 'Ten minutes and you have to relax after that. I'll be outside…'

'Claire…' her father looked at her strangely.

'He has to relax, dad!' Claire sounded firmly. She hesitated a bit, but then bent down and touched Peter's forehead with her lips. She wanted to kiss him, but thought that this would be too soon for her father. 'I'll be outside, okay?' she whispered at Peter and saw him nodded.

Claire walked out and closed the door quietly. Peter coughed and looked at Noah. Strange… They had crossed paths so many times before, but Peter felt just now how much he respected that man. He had raised his Claire… _Nice touch Peter_, he thought, _my Claire_… However, now he realized that he always had called her _his Claire_ in his mind. Since the moment, he had saved her for the first time… She was his…

'We've got hell of situation over here…' Noah started and scratched his neck.

Peter bent down his look and he saw the drug marks on his arms. That made him remember through what he had been through when he was without Claire. He smiled bitterly and looked back at Noah.

'You are right. What can I say…' Peter tilted his head and in this moment, he felt sorry that he could not read Noah's mind. It could be so much easier for him, then not knowing what to expect.

'You do not feel regret?' Noah looked at him strangely. Peter knew that he was studying his face. He sure would have to lie, but not now. As Claire, he was sick and tired of lying… Moreover, it was obvious that none of them regretted of what had happened in that night.

'If I want to save my life, I should say how sorry I am…' Peter said huskily and his eyes stopped at Noah. He was honest.

'But you won't say it?' Noah put back his glasses and saw Peter bit his lip for one moment.

'I regret for the way things happened, but… I would never regret that I love Claire.' He said and was proud of himself. That was it. Finally, he had admitted it. He had admitted that he loved Claire. His soul and his mind were in peace now. No matter of what would happen from now on, Peter was sure that no one could take that away from him. No one could make him stop loving her. He saw Noah's look and his half smile appeared again. 'Not the answer you expected?'

'She was just a kid, Peter!' Noah said quietly.

'Now that sounds familiar to me…' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Now I get it! It was the night in my blow out. Nathan told me the exact same words. He said that she is just a kid and she cannot help me. But… she was there…'

'She could not pull the trigger…' Noah tilted his head aside.

'Because she loves me…' Peter said quietly. 'I knew that then and I knew that I wanted from her to make an impossible choice! But… she had to do it!'

'She didn't…'

'She couldn't…' Peter looked back at Noah. 'She couldn't and I don't blame her… She loves me and that… I know how hard that choice might be! I know to what such choice may lead…'

'You know?'

Peter coughed lightly and wondered whether he had to tell this to Noah. Finally, he decided.

'I was in the future… Claire killed me there.' He saw Noah's eyes widened. 'Wait before you said something… He killed my future me and… I just could see the hate in her eyes. That killed me even before she could press the trigger. I told her that I could save her again, but… It was too late for her… or me then. Even so, when I spoke with my future me, I felt that I still love her... No matter what happens, you can be sure of that. You can be sure that I always will love your daughter.'

'Peter… I… I wish I could be more supportive about this.' Noah said with thick voice. 'I wish I could tell you these words, but… I cannot. I just wish the things were easier. You two… it is just…'

'Wrong?' Peter said quietly. 'Believe me I know. Believe me when I'm telling you that I struggled with this since the moment I saw her…'

'But you obviously gave up!' Noah said little rude than he wanted.

Peter smiled bitterly and sighed before answering.

'I was weak then… she said she loves me and… That was not my intention. I just wanted to comfort her… but… things got out of control.'

'But Peter… You should have been more careful! She was so…'

'Young?' Claire said at the door. She was without Pete. Obviously, she had left him to her mother. 'Dad I knew what I was doing!' Claire entered in the room and sat beside Peter. 'I thought I told you that!'

'Claire I'm talking with Peter here!' Noah said and shifted on his place.

'I gave you ten minutes…' she said stubbornly. 'They're off now!'

'Claire…' Peter said quietly and touched her hand.

'No! I said ten minutes!' she said and then saw the exhaustion on his face. 'Peter you should look your face now! You look tired…'

'I'm good…' he said, but he felt the well-known weakness and closed his eyes just for one second.

'You exhausted him!' Claire shot one look at her father and saw Noah frowned. He did not like her voice when he talked with him like that. 'I told you to be careful!'

'Claire…' Noah started, but Claire interrupted him.

'No! Whatever you wanted to say, it has to wait! He needs rest now!' she looked so determent and so devoted to him that Noah called himself 'fool' once again. He had to notice all this. He had to, but if he did, then what? Was he able to do something against them? 'Dad?' Claire called him and he nodded.

'Okay… We'll talk later…' he said and leaved the room.

Claire did not say anything; just pulled down Peter's bed and saw he closed eyes again. Her hands touched his face and she saw his half smile.

'What?' she asked and sat beside him.

'You…' he said quietly and opened his eyes to look at her.

'What me?' she looked at him with confusion.

'You are not a dream anymore… You know why I used drugs?' he asked her and she shook her head. 'I used them to dream of you… I used them to bury my pain of seeing you in my dreams… It was easier in that way… You smiled at me… As you smile now. Then you touched me and I could not feel you and that… made me wake up. I knew you were a dream… now you are not! Not anymore… 'Peter lagged his last words and closed his eyes. He was fallen asleep.

Claire looked at him some time. People looked at him and could not see how fragile he was. He was like porcelain… precious Chinese porcelain, which needed cares. Moreover, his heart had suffered enough. Claire knew how he could love. He knew how open he could be… They had taken that away from him. Angela and Nathan… they had thrown him in one hole of guilt and desperation and Peter was not preparing for this. He was different kind of man. He needed love for his survival…

She felt her lower lip trembled. Why they had done this to him? Why they had not banished her instead of him? Claire was sure that she could endure that better! He was not. He never would be. Claire knew that as she knew that she would fight for him. She did not care if that meant faced up Nathan again. She did not care if she had to lie all of them again. She just did not care, because he was worth it.

Peter sighed in his dream and she reached to fix some bangs falling on his pale face.

'Sleep… Sleep calmly… I will be here and watching over you!' Claire whispered. 'I won't allow them to touch you! Ever again!'

She was so determent in her decision, as she was when she was pregnant with Pete. Claire had saved his son. Now, she would save him. No matter of the coast. No matter of the sacrifices she has to make. She loved him and that was the only important thing now. Not Angela, or Nathan… or even her father's disagreement.

Peter had died so many times to save her and made sure that she was okay. Now Claire would do the same for him. He needed love in his life. He needed her and their son and Claire was ready to give this to him. Nathan and Angela – they could go to Hell!

'I won't let them win!' Claire whispered again. 'I won't let them harm you again! You are here now… You are safe…with me!'


	20. Chapter 19 Dreams

_**Chapter 19 **__**Dreams**_

_**Las Vegas, Nevada 20 months earlier**_

Peter walked down on the street. He had seen the lights of the next bar on his way home. He needed drink now. He needed get drunk immediately. Her presence was too strong. He entered there and walked directly to the bar. One blond girl went to him and smiled politely.

'Hi, sir! My name is Claire! What…' The same smile… The same voice… The same… Peter felt like he was suffocating.

'No!' He got off the chair and rushed out quickly. 'Get away from me!' he moaned in the dark alley. 'Why don't you just… get away?' he slipped down on the dirty wall. Her image was still there. Close to him… 'Why you keep hunting me?' Peter grabbed his head and sobbed quietly. 'Why all this is happening? Why?'

Then he remembered… He remembered that he had bought something. This could easier his pain. Peter put his hand in his pocket and pulled out one syringe with substance. It was ready… He just had to… Peter rolled over his sleeve and found the perfect vein. Then stuck the needle and closed his eyes. She soon would be here… Soon, but without pain this time…

'_Peter… '_He already could hear her soft whisper.

_**Odessa, Texas, Now Days**_

'No! No! It can't…!' he moaned almost crying.

'Peter! Peter, open your eyes! Peter!' he felt her hands on his shoulders. Peter was afraid that this could be illusion too. 'Peter, please…' her voice was so close. 'Peter!' her hands touched his face and Peter finally opened his eyes.

'You are real!' he whispered weakly. 'Tell me that you are real and I'm not dreaming again! Please…' he pleaded searching for her eyes.

Claire smiled softly and her lips touched his.

'I am real, Peter… I am real and you are here… with me!' her hand slipped through his hair and he felt that she was real indeed. 'Just calm down or your wound may open.'

Peter frowned and then remembered everything. His wound, Andy, his son… His son!

'Pete?' he asked licking his lips.

'Pete is at home with my parents. Don't worry!' Claire said and covered him with one blanket. 'I'm here…'

'Water?' he asked and Claire gave him one glass, gently keeping it in front of his lips. 'Thank you…' he said huskily after that and saw her soft smile. Then eyes looked around the room. It was dark and it obviously was late at night. 'I'm sorry I awake you…' Peter said apologizing.

'No need!' Claire smiled and sat beside him. 'Get sleep again… I'll be here…'

'I love you… You know that, right?' he said quietly, before closing his eyes again.

Claire took deep breath.

'I know…' her hand rested on his arm. 'I know…'

She watched him sleeping all night. The nightmare did not repeat, but seeing him so devastated, made her heart ache. He had endured such pain and he was all alone then. Claire suppressed one sob and kept watching him. That was another sin lying on Angela and Nathan's shoulders. Claire swore once again not let them touching him. Not ever, and not until she was breathing. Peter had to get better. He had to love again. Claire and their son had to help him through this.

'You are going to be okay…' she whispered in the dusk room. 'You are going to be okay and I'll make sure of that!'

Two days later, Peter had released from the hospital. The doctors recommended full rest, keeping bed and healthy food. He was too thin and because of that, his recovery was slow down a bit. Claire had listened to them carefully. She even leaded notes. She now knew how to take care for him. How to watch him and what he needed.

'Careful…' she talked as she helped him dress up. Peter frowned a bit when she helped him with his T-shirt. 'Careful with the bandages…' Her fingers slipped over his chest and she heard him hissed. Claire quickly lifted up her look. They stared at each other in one moment felt like eternity. She left her hand there. He did not pull back.

'Claire…' there was something in his voice. Something made her moved foreword, gazing his lips.

'Claire!' the door was wide open and her father stood there. Claire pulled back. Not too quickly for his taste… Peter bent down his look and she helped him pulled on his jacket. Noah coughed. He was not a fool or blind anymore. He knew what he just had interrupted. 'We… um… we are waiting for you down… with the car.' He said and walked out.

'Are you ready…?' Claire did not even turn around to her father. Her all attention had focused on Peter. He took deep breath and nodded. 'Okay…' she said and helped him sat on the wheel chair. 'Ready?' she bent down and her golden hair brushed his shoulder.

'Do I have a choice?' he asked quietly.

'You a have a choice… But I prefer you to choose me…' Claire knelt beside him and her hands rested on his. 'You have me now! You have one beautiful baby boy, who loves you! You have us!'

'Us…' Peter smiled bitterly. 'There were never us, Claire!'

'There are now!' she insisted.

'It's so unreal…' he shook his head and she understand that he was afraid to believe. Her heart ached. He had harmed too many times before. His hopes had crashed down too. Another reached goal for Angela and Nathan. Claire gulped the bitter words and tried to smile.

'I told you that I'm real!' she grabbed his wrist. 'Here! You can feel me! You can talk to me and I will answer… Trust me, Peter! Everything will be okay!'

'Yeah…' he smiled weakly.

'Let's go now!' she sad the words with more enthusiasm than she felt it. As she rolled the wheel chair down on the corridor, Claire thought what she had to do now. Her life was not easy before Peter's arrival. She was sure that it would be even more difficult now, when he was on it. However, Claire preferred now than before. At least now, she had him beside her. She had a reason for waking up every morning. Not that she did not have it before. Pete was that reason, but now… Her heart was back where belongs. Peter was back and Claire finally felt the love again in her life.

Noah waited for them at the parking lot. He helped Peter to the car. Claire sat beside him. Noah just threw one quick look at them and started the engine.

'You have new ID, you know…' he said after short silence.

Peter coughed.

'Thank you…'

'I mean… full package. New ID, Driver License, all of yours diplomas… Everything!' Noah did not miss the road of his sight.

'So… I am Peter Parker now…' Peter looked at Claire. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Noah shrugged.

'I guess you are.' He had noticed their hands. Their laced hands… Noah swallowed his next words and brought his attention back on the road. He did not know how he had to act now. He did not know what he supposed to do. Claire just had thrown the bomb and there they were now. Of course, there was a Peter too. He had told him that no matter of the facts; he would love his daughter forever. Noah did not like the way Peter loved her though. He was not supposed to love her in that way. They had not allowed loving each other in that way.

However, the life had his own paths, so Peter and Claire ended up like this. They had a son, despite the fact they should not had. They were together… well at some point, but still… They looked each other differently… Moreover, they did not have to hide anymore. That was the real reason Noah was concerned. He knew that he had interrupted them when he had entered in the hospital room. He knew that this would not be the last time they would try to kiss. He knew that they would kiss eventually.

Noah had seen the exchanged look between them. He had witnessed the sparkle in their eyes. That made him felt even worse. He could feel the pressure now and he wondered how he had missed that before.

Peter and Claire… He threw one secret look at them in the mirror. They looked at each other even now. There was some strange aura surrounded them through all this time. Some strange twist of fate that bonded them…

Noah shook his head and adjusted his glasses. There was nothing he could do now… That did not mean that he had accepted that relationship. It was strange… It was wrong… It was… he could not find the right words now. Probably he would find them soon enough, but now he just could not. If he loved his daughter, and Noah loved Claire, he had to accept Peter in their lives. Not just because of her, but because of Pete too. Their son… Noah shook his head once again and frowned a bit. That baby would not have to carry the sins of his parents.

Peter and Claire had sinned and Noah knew that even without being religious. Strangely, but Noah knew that. He knew it well. Their relationship was wrong by any norms. Just… was wrong. He threw another look at the mirror. They still looked at each other and he was sure that if he turned around and saw his hands, they still had laced.

Noah sighed once again and parked the car in front of his house. How the hell that had happened? How he had ended up playing cupid for his daughter? Moreover, it worse, he played cupid for her and Peter!

Claire watched her father walked out of the car. Then she looked Peter. His eyes were full with insecure and some strange scare.

'It's okay!' She said and squeezed his fingers lightly. Peter looked at her and released his half smile. It was the same smile that made her fell in love with him. 'It's okay… Just take it slow.' Her voice sounded as she was trying to calm frightened child.

Peter nodded just in the moment her father opened the door of the car. Noah helped him to walked out and then through the stairs to his room. Peter rested on the bed with tired sigh. Claire saw the droplet of sweat on his upper lip.

'Thanks dad!' she said and almost pushed Noah. 'I'll take him from here…'

Noah hesitated for one moment. He looked from her to Peter, and backwards. Claire almost could have seen his thoughts. He imagined some things that could have happened if he was not in the room. She had to admit that she wanted the most of them.

'Dad?' she said firmly and finally Noah gave up. He frowned.

'The dinner soon will be ready…'

'I prefer to eat here with Peter…' she said and that was the first sign Claire gave to her father that the things here had changed.

'Are you … sure?' Noah asked quietly.

'Claire is really no need to…' Peter tried to intervene, but she didn't give him a chance for that.

'I'm sure!' she said. 'And after that we can play with Pete for some time…'

The word _'we'_ made Noah flinched secretly. He saw Claire helped Peter to pull over his jacket. Then she bent down and fluffed his pillows. Noah suddenly felt unwelcome in the room. Claire completely ignored him and he coughed. She turned around to look at him.

'Yes, dad?'

'We still have to talk…' he said frowning.

'I don't see for what…' Claire frowned too.

'Come on, Claire! You know for what!' he looked at Peter, who suddenly bent his look.

'Your father is right, Claire…' he said quietly and Claire felt the incertitude in his voice again. 'We really need to talk!'

'No! I can't see a reason for that now!' Claire looked first Noah and then her look moved back at Peter. He looked like wounded bird. Claire shook her head. 'No, Peter! You have to feel better, before…'

'Claire!' Noah took back her attention. 'If not with Peter… I have to talk with you!'

'Not now!' she said with plea in her voice. It was barely noticeable, but Noah caught it and nodded.

'Okay!' he said and with final hesitation leaved the room.

Claire turned back and sat beside Peter. She took his hand and her eyes searched his.

'You never have to doubt in me!' she said. 'You never have to doubt that you are wanted here!'

'Your father…' Peter started, but Claire put one finger on his lips.

'My father will get use to it. Or… we should move out.'

'We?' Peter smiled bitterly.

'Yes, we!' she said and ran fingers through his hair.

'Claire you are dreaming…' he said with harassed voice, but closed his eyes from her touch.

'No, Peter!' she said in his tone. 'From the first time, since long ago…. I'm not dreaming!'

'But…'

'You have to get better…' she said insistently. 'You have to get better so we can live our live…'

'Our life?' Peter asked quietly and opened his eyes.

Sandra knocked on the door just then.

'Hi, Peter!' she smiled unsure. 'Hope you feel better… There is someone, who wants to see you…' She said and they looked at Pete, who already waved arms towards Peter.

'Dada… Dada…' his sweet baby voice echoed in the room.

'Pete!' Peter said and Claire saw his eyes shined. He really loved his son. Claire felt one giant knot in her throat. She reached hands and took Pete in her arms.

'You want to see daddy? You want to see him?' she spoke softly and put her son close to his father. 'Careful, Peter! 'She said when she saw how eager he was to take Pete in his arms. 'You are still weak… Let him just touch you…'

Sandra watched as Pete crawled to Peters hand and grabbed his finger. Then the boy and the father smiled to each other. Then she saw Claire almost ready to cry. She just sat there watching them. Now Sandra felt unwelcome just as Noah before. She leaved the room quietly leaving the newfound family alone.

Claire rested her body beside Peter and they both formed something as a cocoon for Pete.

'Come here…' she heard his quiet voice and looked at him. Peter had spread his arm and Claire rested her head on his collarbone. Looking at her son and lying in Peter's arms made her feel good. Her heart and her soul were in peace now.


	21. Chapter 20 Human

_**Chapter 20**__** Human**_

**Odessa, Texas**

Sandra came down and started cleaning up the table. Claire was with Peter and Pete. Sandra just had left the boy to his parents. She saw Noah walked in and dropped on the near chair. His face was dark. He put down his glasses and gazed the empty space. Sandra knew what he was thinking, because she thought the same. She released one sigh and sat in the other side of the table.

'Noah…' she said quietly, but he did not look at her. Sandra thought that he did not hear her, but he did.

'What happened with our life, Sandra?' he said, gazing the empty space.

'What do you mean?'

'Look at us… Look at Claire… I wanted other life for her. I wanted better life. Look at her now.' Noah said and just now, he moved his look to Sandra. 'She works as a waitress and have an illegitimate boy from her…' Noah stopped and grabbed his head. 'Where we got it wrong, Sandra? Where?'

Sandra made short pause. She just had seen her daughter smiling. Claire had not really smiled from the moment she came back from New York pregnant. Now she smiled and that smile actually touched her eyes. As a mother, Sandra had felt that her daughter was a calmer now than before. She was afraid to say happy, because that words was too strong for them now.

'I saw her smile, Noah…' Sandra said finally.

'What?' Noah looked his wife with confusion.

'I saw Claire smiling. She never smiled like this before…'

'You think that…' Noah frowned.

'I think that she loves Peter and their son. I think that they can cure her life.' Sandra said carefully. Her voice was quiet and trembled a bit. 'I'm not saying that this situation is not painful for me. Trust me! I was in shock when I found out about her and Peter! It was like… stroke. You are not hearing every day that your daughter is in love with her uncle. Oh, and by the way, she has a son with him!' Sandra bit her lip. 'I was in shock! I am not going to lie to you! I talked with her and even if she told me how they fell in love and that, they still love each other… I still can't understand that completely…'

'Then?' Noah looked at her with confusion.

'I saw her smiling, Noah!' Sandra smiled bitterly. 'I saw how one man and one boy can awake her smile again! She deserves that! She suffered too much already!'

'So you suggest…'

'Give it a try…' Sandra reached and covered his hand. 'It's going to be awkward, I know, but…'

'It's hard for me, Sandra!' Noah sighed.

'I know!' she squeezed his hand. 'But you have to think about Pete too…'

'Pete…' Noah rolled his eyes.

'Their son… That little boy deserves real family with both parents. He deserves normal life…'

'Can they be a normal family, Sandra?' he asked ironically.

Sandra thought a bit and then stood up from the table.

'Come with me.' She said and pulled him up.

'Where?' Noah asked suspicious.

'Just… follow me.'

Noah frowned and walked after her. They climbed the stairs and ended up in front Peter's room. Noah frowned even more.

'What do you want to prove now?' he said with dark face.

'Sh-sh!' Sandra touched her lips with one finger and quietly opened the door. 'Come! See…' she whispered and Noah did that unwillingly. Then he froze.

Peter, Claire and Pete had fallen asleep. Claire rested her head on Peter's collarbone and Pete lay on his tummy and grabbed his father's hand. Claire had put one hand over him and the three of them looked just as one family.

Sandra closed the door as quiet as she had opened it.

'Do they look like a family to you?' she asked Noah and he just studied her face.

'They looked so…' he searched the right words.

'Normal?'

'That is weird!' Noah could not believe it. 'This is so weird! They looked completely normal…'

'I know…' Sandra rubbed his back and they both walked downstairs.

Inside the room, Peter opened his eyes. He thought that he had heard noises, but he probably had dreamt. Peter felt the pleasant weight of her head resting on his shoulder. That was new feeling for him. Then he felt his son hand resting over his wrist. That was also new, but Peter would walk through anything to feel that. It was priceless… He gulped painfully, fought with his tears. Claire had saved him again. She had given him this. She had given him reason for existing!

Peter felt her sigh and his hand wrapped around her tightly. She had fought for him. She had fought for their son to be born. Knowing his family, Peter knew that this was truly miracle. However, she was here now. She was with him and their son. She cured his wounds and did not even know that. Peter knew that this would not be easy. However, it never was with them. They just had tough fate. The same fate had brought them together and strangely, as it sounded, Peter was thankful. He was tired of fighting. He just wanted to be with her… He wanted a family… He wanted their family… Nevertheless, the shadow of Angela and Nathan still haunted him. That was why Peter was afraid to be happy. He was afraid to believe again.

'Peter?' he heard her sleepy voice.

'Yeah…'

'If you want I can…' she tried to move, but he caught her.

'No, please stay! I love to feel you in this way…'

'You love to feel me?' she asked quietly and snuggled carefully in him.

'I love to feel you beside me!' he said and Claire felt his lips touching her hair.

'I love to feel that too…' she whispered and closed her eyes again. Peter was right. It really felt like home.

_**New York**_

Angela stared at the photo of her son. The son, she had banished twenty months ago. The son she had not seen twenty months. Peter… He meant to be her golden boy. He had to be her boy. The son, Nathan never was and never would be.

Angela lingered trembling fingers over the photo. Here Peter was at 26. Just before… Claire. He smiled and Angela could see the innocence in his young hazel eyes. Peter was so pure and naïve. His soul still was… untouched. Her boy… Peter was her boy then. He cared about her. He could sit and talk with her hours, just to make her feel better. Angela just had to look in his eyes and see his smile to feel comfortable. Before Claire…

When Peter had met her… She had brought the pain in his life, but… she had brought the love also. Claire had changed him. Angela could see that… She thought that Peter would turn back to his old self from the moment; he understood that Claire is his niece. She thought that she knew him well enough and she had expected that from him. Peter had lied to her. He had smiled and told that everything is okay. Angela believed him… She got wrong. She was blind. She was blind like everyone else around them.

Peter and Claire had special connection. They had special bond. It looked indestructible. Angela thought that she could manage to deal with that. She got wrong again. Peter had found his way back to Claire. She had welcomed him with open arms. Then Angela could not shut her eyes anymore. She had to waked up and see the things what they really were. It was too late…

Angela had thought to talk with Peter in the night of the Charity Ball. She was late again. She had seen him grabbing Claire in his arms and both flew away. Nobody had a doubt in Peter's nobles. He never would have done something inappropriate. He was better than everybody was. Angela was among those people. She always had trust in her son. He was a good boy. He was good son and never had disappointed her. But he was only human… Human with heart… Even more dangerous, he was man in love. Normally, that would not be a problem for Angela. Never were. Peter had loved before. He was in love before, but now it was different. He had fallen in love in his niece.

Angela knew that the girl was crazy in love in her son. She had seen that in her eyes every time Claire looked at Peter. Her eyes shined with treacherous glow. Angela knew that Peter had noticed that. However, she thought she knew her son and had let the things in his hands. He would push her away. He would talk to her. They would find out a way to deal with that. Angela got wrong again. He was just a human… No matter how powerful Peter was, he still was just a human.

Angela had dreamt that night. She had dreamt a boy with hazel eyes and black hair. She thought that this was just a mistake and had awakened with that feeling. However, when she knocked on Claire's door that morning, Angela had understood that sometimes the dreams did happen. Sometimes, you just had to trust in your instincts. She had seen the both figures in the bed. Peter hugged Claire and she was lying in his arms, with body followed his curves. They were perfect together. There was something… always was something… However, everybody had closed eyes upon the obvious.

Peter and Claire… Angela took down the photo in her lap and leaned back on her chair. Nathan had disowned his brother again. He had forget him, or at least tried to forget him. He tried to forget that he had a daughter. Angela thought that the last one was for the best. Claire never succeeded to fit in their family… neither Peter did. He always was different… as her…

Angela leaned back on her chair and looked through the window. It was beautiful day. It was raining day… Just as her soul. She still held the picture of her son…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Pete slept peacefully beside his father. Claire had to go to work, so Peter asked Pete to stay with him. His son had fallen asleep, playing with him. His joyful laugh was like balm for his weak and wounded soul. He was his salvation.

Peter just watched him sleep and that felt his hearth with nice warmth. His boy… He loved him with full heart… Peter reached and touched his black hair. He loved his mother too. He loved her so much and despite all that sometimes even hurt. Hurt to admit that you loved someone, but you not allowed to. Peter knew that if it were not Pete, he would be dead now. He would not have reason for living. If it were not Pete, Peter would not be here. He would give up and gone long ago. If it were not Pete, Peter would not have reason to believe that there was a chance for him and Claire.

He smiled bitterly and remembered his life before that. He remembered his life in New York and then Las Vegas. He thought he was strong and could conquer the world. He was the eternal dreamer. His soul was young and naïve… However, Peter understood what it was to be alive in the moment he had saved Claire. She was his purpose then. He had sworn to protect her no matter of the fact.

Then suddenly… He had found out that she was not only a purpose, but the love of his life also. He had fallen in love without even knowing that. Peter never regret for that. Not even when he had understood that, he had not allowed loving her in that way. Claire deserved his love and he was ready to die for her. He was ready to die for her then. Nothing had changed since. Peter still would do anything for her, even sacrificed himself.

Pete shifted in his dream and that brought one light smile on Peter's face. His reason for living…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Claire gazed in the empty space. Her thoughts were far away from her job. Luckily, there were not so many clients today. Barb was with her in the same shift. Everybody had understood about Andy and that he was on the run now. Everybody tried to act normal, but Claire felt the hidden looks and quiet whispers. She hated that. She hated this attention and preferred to be home with Peter and Pete. He preferred to be with her family now.

'Claire?' Barbs voice pulled her out of her thoughts and Claire looked at her. She would call Barb her friend, but she was scared to have friends. Now, Peter was enough. He was enough for everything in her life.

'Yeah? You need help?' Claire tried to smile and looked at Barb. She bent her eyes and coughed nervously.

'No, Claire… I thought we can close if you want.' She said quietly.

'Sure…' Claire jumped of the tall chair. 'Wait! Why me? Why I have to…'

'It was Andy before and now…' Barb bit her lip.

'Now what?' Claire tried to sound normal.

'Now… You are taking his place!' Barb blurted out.

'What?' Claire looked surprised. 'I wasn't asking…'

'But they promoted you this morning. You are the manager now…'

'Great! Manager with apron!' Claire said and threw her apron on the bar.

'They said… ' Barb coughed again. 'The bosses said that they would talk with you tomorrow.'

Claire looked at Barb and saw her sad eyes. She almost felt regret for the girl. Claire knew that Barb liked Andy. He was his prince charming even that he never had looked at her. Now Barb missed Andy and it was obvious that she mourned for him. Suddenly, Claire found out that she did not care. She could not care for the man who almost had killed Peter. Her Peter! Claire only hoped that the cops caught Andy soon, so she could be calm for Peter's life.

'Okay!' Claire said and threw one quick look at Barb. 'Tell everyone that they had to clean up, before you lock the diner.' She pulled out the keys out of her pocket and handed them t Barb.

'I have to do that?' Barb looked shocked. 'Andy never…'

'Andy is not here anymore and you said that I'm in charge!' Claire said firmly and cut her sentence. 'I told you what to do! Now…' Claire grabbed her purse. 'I have family waiting for me at home! Good bye!' she said, but turned back at the door. 'One more thing! Be sharp tomorrow!'

Claire walked in the diner, rushing to her home. She was rushing to see Peter…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Claire entered in the house quietly. It was dark everywhere so she presumed that everybody had fallen asleep. She dressed out her jacket and pulled off her shoes. Her intention was to sneak into Peter's room and curled up beside him. She already had felt what it was to sleep beside him and in his arms.

'Good evening, Claire!' the sound of Noah's voice made her jump and turned back to see him. He was standing in the middle of the living room.

'Dad! What are you doing here?' she said with racing heart. 'What are you doing in the dark?'

'I was waiting for you…' Noah said and switched on the lights. Claire blinked from the bright light.

'But…' she looked at her watch. 'Dad! It is 11 PM! Can this wait for tomorrow?'

'No!' Noah said and waved hand at her to join him. Claire sighed and sat on the couch with folded legs.

'What now? Be quick!' she snapped.

'You hurry for somewhere?' Noah lifted up his eyebrows, but Claire was not in the mood for his mind games.

'I'm hurry for my bed! I was on my feet the last eight hours and I'm tired!' she said yawning.

'You hurry to your bed?' Noah said sarcastically and Claire understood what he was doing. Her fuzzy feeling flew out of the window. She switched on aggressive mood.

'So that's what you're doing here!' Claire frowned. 'You just want to be sure that I won't jump in Peter's bed!'

'Claire!' Noah frowned.

'You are insulting me!' Claire unfolded her legs and stood up. 'What kind of slut do you think I am?'

'Claire…'

'He just came back from the hospital… He…' Claire waved hand and shook her head. 'You know what? Forget it! I am not going to explain this to you! Believe in what do you want to believe! I expected that from Nathan, but never from you!'

'You don't have to be rude, Claire!' Noah lifted his hands in sign of truce. 'I just care about you! Look what I did for Peter just to…'

'And you're going to use that to keep me away from him?' Claire growled. 'Wake up, dad! I love him! Him! We have a son and I think that you know what that mean!'

'I prefer not to talk about that now!' Noah said and avoided her eyes.

'But you wanted to talk, so I'm talking!' Claire crossed arms before her chest and frowned. 'I thought that you swallowed that already! I thought that you are ready to support me! I thought that you love your daughter enough to let her be happy!'

'I do love you, Claire…' Noah tried to explain, but she interrupted him.

'Okay! Then I think you deserve my honesty…' she said as she passed beside him. 'I was going to see Peter! And yes I was going in his bed, but just for being in his arms! I missed him all this months and I want to be around him as long as I can! We won't do anything… now!' Claire said and walked to the stairs.

'Claire!' Noah called her and she turned around briefly.

'I'm not a kid anymore, dad!' she said quietly. 'I'm a woman and I love! I need to be with him now!' she made short pause, but Noah did not say anything. He just looked at her. Claire nodded. 'Good night!' she said and turned around. In the moment she hid from his sight, Noah already knew where she was going. He sighed and switched off the lights.

The first sign of her presents where her lips on his. Peter opened his eyes and tried to focus in the dusk room. He felt her hair nicely tickling the both sides of his face and smiled sleepily.

'Claire…' he whispered and she pulled back. Not too far, but enough to look in his eyes.

'Sure… Who do you think I am?' she asked quietly and he buried hands in her hair.

Peter did not answer, just pulled her down and kissed her gently. It was not passionate kiss. It was kiss for welcome home.

'Hi…' he said after that.

'Hi…' she answered and for his surprise, Claire shoved under his blanket.

'What are you doing?' He looked confusing. He just had noticed that se wore her nightgown. 'Claire?'

'Sh-sh… I'm tired from work and I want to sleep now!' she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Claire…' Peter sounded unsure.

'Get sleep now…' Claire said and put carefully her hand on his stomach. 'We have to talk tomorrow… and with my parents…' she already fallen asleep. 'Good night…' she murmured finally and Peter felt her normal breathing.

Peter stayed awake for some time. He was confused from her behavior. She acted as if her parents knew… However, he was too exhausted to thing anymore… Her presents soon calmed him enough and Peter fell asleep again. She was not a dream anymore. She was real and in his arms.


	22. Chapter 21 Coincidence

_**Chapter 21**__** Coincidence**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter woke up with strange feeling of Claire in his bed. It was exhilarating. Feeling her resting in his arms was something that he could only dreamt about before. Now it was not a dream or a product of his drugs. It was real thing… It was real woman and she was with him now.

Claire sighed in her dream and Peter barely contained his will to reach and touch her face. She was so beautiful that he thought that she was a vision first time he met her. Now, Claire looked older, well not that older as she supposed to be at her age, but still. Her ability helped her for that.

In this moment, she sighed again and opened her eyes. When she met his, Peter saw sleepy smile on her face.

'Good morning…' she said, but without moving from his arms.

'Morning…' he answered huskily.

'How did you sleep?' she asked and her look dropped on his chest.

'Good…' It was not that bad, actually. Peter felt that the wound healed. It was slowly for his taste, but still it was good.

'Good…' she said and slipped hand under her face. 'They promoted me yesterday.' She said quietly.

'Really?' Peter was glad for her.

'Yeah…' Claire nodded. 'I wanted you to be the first I am saying that.'

'Then I have to say that I'm proud…' Peter whispered and saw the sparkles in her eyes.

'I didn't want that position, but…' Claire shrugged.

'You are not happy?' Peter looked at her confused. 'I thought…'

'No! I am happy, just… I did not like the way I got that. I took Andy's place…' she bit her lip and blinked.

'It's okay Claire.' Peter said and rubbed her back. 'You can say his name…'

'But I don't want to! He doesn't deserve that!' she spoke angrily.

'Claire!' Peter tried to comfort her.

'No! I know what I'm saying!' she closed her eyes for one moment. 'He tried to kill you! He almost did and now I have to be calm while he is running free somewhere?'

'Claire…' Peter rubbed her back again and this time she looked at him. He saw something in her eyes that did not like him. 'You feel guilt?' He frowned. 'Why you're feeling guilty? You did not do anything wrong…'

'He came here, because of me…' she said and now her eyes shined. Her anger turned into sadness. 'I should've thought about that! I should've!'

'This is not your fault, Claire!' Peter tried to calm her, but she cried. 'Listen to me!' Her eyes met his and he reached out to wipe out her tears. 'This is not your fault! He came here to shoot me…'

'He came to kill you, Peter! Andy came here to kill you and all because I told him that I love you! I never gave him reasons to believe in something else…'

'Than… You see that this is not your fault! You should not have to feel guilty, Claire! He got angry about that and he planed this all by himself!'

'But you almost died…'

'But I'm alive now!' he said and touched her face. 'I'm alive now and you shouldn't have to think about Andy anymore! You should be happy of your promotion and…'

'Being here with you?' she asked quietly and saw his cute half smile again.

'If you said so…' Peter shrugged, but frowned. 'Oh!'

'What?' her eyes widened.

'Nothing! Just keep forgetting about the jerk moves….' He frowned once more.

'Are you sure that it's only this?' Claire frowned and touched his bandages. 'You are not lying to protect me?'

'I'm not lying… for instance…' Peter said and his eyes followed her fingers lingering over his chest. 'Claire…' he said huskily and looked at her face. She bit her lip and moved closer.

Two sharp knocks made her frown.

'Claire, breakfast is ready!' her mother called and Claire heard her steps.

'That's irritating already!' she muttered.

'They only want the best for you, Claire!' Peter sighed and watched her as she got off the bed. 'Can you blame them?'

'Nope, but…' she turned back at him. 'Sometimes I'm feeling like… they still want to control me! As if… I'm still a kid!'

'You supposed to be a kid at that age, Claire.' Peter frowned and rolled on his back. He still looked at her. 'When I was at your age, I was a student and I was…'

'Oh, stop right there!' Claire raised her hand still frowning. 'I don't want to know about your love life! On a side note… I told you that the colleges were not my dream. They were dad's dream!' she put her hands on her waist. 'I got what I wanted!' Her eyes shined against him and Peter felt the sun.

'Still…' he coughed. 'You have to try and understand them. This thing… Us… This is not something normal and it don't happening every day…'

'I know it's hard, Peter!' she flipped her hair out of her face. 'Still… I just…'

'What would you expect from them? How they suppose to react on this?'

Claire shrugged.

'Honestly, I don't know! I am selfish, I know, but… I just want to be with you and our son!' Claire knelt on the bed and crawled back to him. 'I wanted it so bad through all this time! Is it so bad that I want to be happy now?'

Peter released his half smile and reached hand to put some golden curls beside her ear.

'This is not bad, Claire! I know how you're feeling! Trust me!' he slipped the back of his hand over her check. 'I want that too, but you can't ignore your parent's feelings. It's not easy for them to accept that!'

'But I want to be with you…' she whispered and bent down to kiss him. Their lips touched in one tender kiss. 'I want to be with you and I want to have a family with you and our boy!' she whispered after pulling back.

'I know…' his hazel eyes mesmerized her again. 'But we have to get cured first…'

'We?' Claire frowned.

'Yes… we…'

She opened her mouth to say something, but heard her mother calling her again.

'Claire!'

Claire turned back at the door.

'I'm coming!' she yelled back. 'Damn! She is stubborn!' Claire mutters again.

'By the way…' Peter frowned. 'They know where you are. How?'

Claire shrugged and got off the bed again.

'I had nice little chat with my father last night!'

'And you told him that you…'

'Basically, I told him that I want to spend the night with you!'

'Claire!'

'Don't look so terrified! I was going to come here anyhow! I just skipped the sneaking part!' Claire put on her robe and sent him one smile. 'I'll be back with your breakfast!'

Claire leaved the room left him wonder. Things were moving too fast. Peter felt that he just was standing there and do nothing. He leaned on his elbows and tried to sit on the bed. It was hard and painful, but he succeeded. If someone had told him that he would live in Bennet's house… with Claire, he would probably thought him crazy. Peter smiled bitterly and looked through the window. It was raining, but strangely, how this did not influenced on his mood. For the first time, he woke up without thinking about suicide or how bad his life was. He had awakened beside Claire, knowing that she was real. He could touch her now, without hiding and suddenly that scared him. Peter could not tell why, it was just a feeling… Or maybe he just was afraid to believe in that.

In the other room, Claire just dressed one pair of jeans and some blouse. Her mother had called her once more and Claire felt real annoyance. Her parents were like guards and Claire doubt that they would ever allow her time alone with Peter. However, she needed that and she was already thinking about new house. When Peter got better, Claire had to talk with him about that. They could not stand here forever. She threw one look at the mirror and leaved the room.

Her mother, father and brother were already around the table. Pete was sitting on his seat. When he saw her, his eyes shined.

'Mama!' He waved her hands to her and Claire smiled before kissed his baby cheek.

'Good morning, my treasure!' she sang and everybody looked at her strangely.

Claire didn't pay any attention. She just sat on the table and pulled closer her pancake. Her father coughed and she looked at him.

'Yes, dad?' she said with full mouth.

'We were waiting for you…' he said and looked at her mother.

'So?' Claire took her glass with water and sipped.

'We wanted to talk with you about this situation!' Noah spoke carefully.

'I'm listening!' Claire thought about another answer, but gulped the harsh words. Peter had told her to be careful with her parents. Maybe she just had to listen to them and then talk.

'We are ready to agree with… this.' Noah said quietly and Claire's eyes widened.

'Are you serious? You are going to accept me and Peter?' she dropped her fork from surprise. 'Why all of a sudden… '

'We have a talk last night…' Noah coughed once again. 'Your mother and I…'

'I still can't understand a thing!' Lyle shrugged. 'Why you have to accept them? I mean… they are looking like the perfect couple to me…'

'I wonder if we have to tell you this…' Sandra looked at Claire, but her daughter already took a decision.

'You have to promise me not to freak out!' Claire said and looked at her brother. 'Also I would appreciate if you spend your babblings about how freaking creepy all this is!'

'I solemnly swear!' Lyle's face turned serious, but Claire knew that he was doing this on purpose. He just loved to tease her.

'Lyle!' she frowned.

'Okay… okay! Speak already! I will not freak out! I promise!'

Claire took deep breath.

'Peter is a brother of my biological father!' She spoke fast and watched Lyle's face.

'Peter is… He was the guy who saved you?' Claire nodded.

'Homecoming?'

Claire nodded again.

'Wait!' now his eyes widened. 'Peter is… your uncle?' he screamed the last words.

'Lyle, you promised!' Claire narrowed her eyes and she looked at the stairs. Peter probably had heard his scream.

'I'm sorry!' her brother looked confused. Then he frowned. 'I'm sorry, Claire, but this is freaking creepy!'

'You never learn!' she released one sigh and turned around to her mother. 'Is his food's ready? He waits me to bring his breakfast.'

'Yes, it's ready.' Sandra handed her the tray and watched her leaving the kitchen.

'How can you allow this?' Lyle asked and took her attention. Noah also looked at his son frowning. 'I thought that it's wrong!'

'It is wrong, Lyle!' Noah answered with low voice. 'Still it's wrong and we can't say it that we are accept this!'

'But you just said…'

'However, your sister made her choice! They have a child and I don't want to be responsible of his growing up without father!' Noah looked at Lyle insistently. 'We told you this, just to know what's going on here! I understood that your mother and Claire asked you to keep Peter's presence her in secret.'

'Do I have to continue to do this?' Lyle pouted. 'Because it's really hard to…'

'Peter Petrelli it's not here!' Noah said firmly. 'Peter Parker is. Peter Parker is a friend of this family and… Claire's fiancé.'

'I'm confused now!' Lyle frowned even more.

'Just… keep quiet about it and don't talk with anyone!' Sandra said.

'That I can do!' Lyle nodded. 'Excuse me, but I have to leave now! School you know!' he said.

'I am going to drive you!' Noah also stood up and nodded at Sandra. 'Look at them, okay?'

She nodded and watched how her son and husband leaved the house. She cleaned the table and took Pete from his seat. He already had eaten his breakfast.

'Come on! Let's get you to your daddy now! He would love to see you!' she said.

'Dada?' Pete was already excited about seeing his father.

'Yeah.. dada…' Sandra repeated. When she opened the door of Peter's room, she saw him and Claire sitting on his bed. They talked and he was already done with his food. When he saw Pete, his eyes shined as usual. Sandra could not helped, but watch how he enjoyed at the presents of his son. They loved each other. All three of them and that was obvious. She leaved the room quietly. No one seemed to notice her.

'He is so big!' Peter said as he watched his son plying with his mother's keys.

'He would turn one year at December 23rd…' Claire said quietly gazed at Pete.

'What?' Peter rose up his voice. 'You want to say that…'

'Pete has a birthday on December 23rd.' Claire looked at his shocked face. 'Why? Why are you so surprised?'

'I have a birthday too… Same date and month…'

'You've got to be kidding me!' Claire left her mouth open.

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'I'm serious! It looks like Pete and I… We have a birthday on a same date and moth!'

'What a coincidence …' Claire murmured and her eyes shined, as she looked both of them.


	23. Chapter 22 Fury

_**Chapter 22**__** Fury**_

_**New York**_

Angela waited her son in his office. She had crossed her legs and rested her hands on her lap. Her whole attitude screamed coldness. Nathan liked her in that way. He preferred his mother with clear mind, not too emotional. He looked at her through the window. She hid something and he could smell it. The question was what exactly. Nathan could not read anything on her face. Angela did not allow that. Only Peter could have… Nathan frowned. His brother again… Why he thought that Angela's presents here had something to do about with his brother?

Nathan took a deep breath and entered in the room. He frowned from the moment his mother looked at him.

'We have to talk, Nathan!' She said firmly.

'You talk! I have a work to do!' He said and sat on his chair.

'It's about Peter!' Angela said quietly.

'Sure! Why I am not surprised? Your world is spinning around him!' Nathan snapped.

'It's about his son!' Angela looked straight at Nathan. He narrowed his eyes. 'I want to see him!'

'No!' Nathan said and leaned back on his chair. 'You can't see him! Claire will not agree with that and sure nor I!'

'Claire will not agree? And you will listen to her?' Angela sounded ironically.

'I will, when this responds on my interests too!' Nathan frowned. 'I need you here ma! There is one more month to the elections!'

'I want to see your brother's son!' Angela answered firmly.

'I said no and if you tried… Don't make me do this, ma!' Nathan rubbed his eyes. 'I'm tired already! I'm trying to do what is the best for this family!'

'We shouldn't banish him, Nathan!'

'Yes, we should! Peter was stupid enough to make that mistake! He earned mine disapproval! I am not feeling sorry! He made a mistake – he has to pay!' Nathan narrowed his eyes again.

'Okay!' Angela stood up. Nathan followed her. 'I won't contact with Claire now, but I will after the election! I want to see my grandson and you can't stop me!' She said firmly and walked out from his office.

'Do what you want!' Nathan muttered. 'It's like I care about that little bastard!'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Claire went to work and leaved Peter sleeping in his room. Sandra went to see him two hours later and saw him awake. He looked at her with one unsure smile and frowned as he sat on the bed.

'Hi…' His eyes studied her face and she felt uncomfortable.

'Hi…' Sandra answered and entered in the room. 'I'm sorry if I awake you…'

'You are not. I just woke up…' His eyes watched her as she dragged one chair to sit beside his bed.

'I wanted to talk with you…' Sandra said and looked at Peter. 'About you and Claire…'

'It's awkward.' He said quietly.

'It is! I'm not going to lie to you.' Sandra bit her lip for one moment. 'However, we want Claire to be happy and it looks like only you can make her!'

'I… ' Peter looked confused. 'I don't know what to say…'

'I wanted you to know that we spoke with Claire this morning. We told her that we would try with you two.'

'You would try?' Peter's eyes widened. 'Really? And Noah? How he…'

'I think he is still shocked, but… We all think about Pete too. He deserves father beside himself!' Sandra coughed and stood up. 'Anyway… I just wanted you to know that.'

'Thank you!' Peter said quietly. 'I love them both, you know that!' Peter said when he saw her leaving. Sandra stopped and turned around. She smiled bitterly.

'We know that, Peter! That's why we think that it's worth to give it a try!' she nodded and leaved the room. Peter still was confused and still felt the things moved fast. Claire's family accepted him. It was not so easily, but it was not hard too. He slipped back on his bed and closed eyes. He felt weak now. Too many emotions for the last 24 hours. He was tired and needed to sleep. He felt calmed and that was new and nice feeling for him. Peter fell asleep again and Claire was in his dreams.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

The bosses were here. Two men and one woman. They came from Dallas and owned this coffee along with few others. Strangely, but Claire did not felt nervous. She just sat in front of them with lifted chin. Her eyes were clear and she spoke firmly. They expected that from her and she just did her job.

'What is your family status?' asked the younger man. Claire had seen his sleazy look from the moment; she had entered in the small office.

She made short pause and said with clear pleasure in her voice.

'I'm engaged and I have a child.'

Claire did not care if that would made them reconsidered the offer for this position. She was not ashamed anymore. She did not have to hide anymore. Moreover, she got tired of been watched like that. The man quickly hid his disappointment behind one fake smile.

'That is good!' said the woman 'Shows responsibility! You have who to watch your child?'

'His father and my parents!' Claire nodded.

'Okay!' The woman wrote something in her notebook. 'Your time would be short than usual, because of the child, but… we glad that we have you here, Miss Bennet!' She stood up and reached hand to her. Claire stood up too and took her.

'Thank you!' she said quietly.

'Mind if I ask what the name of your fiancé is?' The woman asked her when Claire was at the door. She turned around and answered clearly.

'It's Peter. Peter Parker.'

'Lucky man…' said the younger man.

'I'm the lucky one!' Claire answered and leaved the room.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

It was late at night again. Claire dropped the purse behind the door and entered with dragged feet inside of the living room. It was quiet and she smiled tiredly. Her parents actually had spoken seriously when they told her that they would give in a try. What a nice change! Claire climbed the stairs to her room. She walked to Pete's crib and saw him sleeping. Warmth slipped though her entire body. Her golden boy! Her miracle! Claire lingered fingers over his small body, but he did not wake up. Soon, that would be only his room.

Claire yawned and went in the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then dressed her nightgown. She turned off the lights and leaved the room, leaving the door half-open. If Pete needed something, she could hear him in that way.

Peter's room was quiet. Claire saw him lay on one side sleeping. She watched him awhile, and then slipped in his bed, beside him. Peter did not wake up. Claire just felt his hand over her waist and closed her eyes with smile. It was good to be in home.

_**New York**_

Angela had done it again. She was brave and stood up against Nathan. He did not like it. Actually, he did not like everything if it was against his rules and wishes. She knew that he would reject her wish for seen Peter's son. She knew that now it was not the right time for that. Still… Angela felt some strange pressure in her chest. She missed Peter around. Now, she did not have a person to talk with. Moreover, as a mother, she missed her son. Angela did not know where he was and that killed her. The only person, who was close enough to Peter and could resolve her doubts, was Claire.

Here was the problem. Claire hated her. Angela knew that. She had tried to talk with her granddaughter when she was pregnant, but Claire rejected her. She rejected any contacts with Peter's family. Angela could understand her. Claire was hurt and angry then. She had heard their talk about the abortion. Every mother in her place would run. Claire ran too. That was how she had kept the baby.

Angela looked at Peter's picture again. Where he might be? Her son had disappeared without any clues. Strangely, but Angela was not scared. She missed him, but she was sure that Peter was all right. She just wanted to talk with him and made sure that he was healthy and secure. Claire could help her with that. Angela had to see her. She had to talk with her. Maybe Peter had called Claire after all. Their bond was too strong. Peter probably missed her. He would try to establish a contact. Angela hoped for that. Not that Claire would tell her if Peter had done that, but still…

Moreover, Angela wanted to see Peter's son. Nathan had brought her his picture and Angela had looked at his small baby face couple of times. It was painful for her to do that. The little boy looked just like Peter. It was his copy and you could be sure his son this was.

Angela sighed in the empty room. It was Peter's room and she came here more often than usual. She felt close to her son here and that calmed her nerves s bit. Nathan was not right. They got wrong. They should not banish Peter. He was too fragile for that. That was a mistake, but sadly, Angela could see that just now.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire woke up in the dark room. She was not sure what awaked her. Some noise came from the outside. She rolled in Peter's arms and turned her face to the window. The sound of the lightning thunder came close this time and Claire understood what it was.

When she was a child, she was afraid of the furies. She spent these nights in the bed with her parents. Then her father thought her not to be afraid. He thought her to be brave and faced with her fears. That was Noah and she loved him for that. However, Claire still hated the furies. She just did not like them. Obviously, Pete had inherited that from her, because Claire heard his cry and smiled. Her son had strong lungs.

She stood up carefully. Peter did not wake up. He still slept and Claire could understand him now. He was too tired and his recovery ran slow, because of his weakness. Still, she believed that with good food and more practice, Peter would turn his old look.

The sound of the new thunder made her move. She leaved the room and into the dark hallway. Pete would wake up the whole house if she did not act quickly. Claire entered in the room and saw him sat on his crib. He was crying, but when he saw her, Pete reached his arms to her.

'Mama!' he sobbed and Claire took him in her arms.

'It's okay!' She said quietly. 'It is okay my boy!' Claire rubbed his back, trying to calm him a bit, before took him to his father. 'You don't need to be afraid…'

'He is awake?' Her father's voice frightened her and she turned to him quickly.

'Dad! Don't sneak on me like that!'

'Sorry!' Noah lifted up his hands in sign of truce. 'I just heard him crying and…'

'He is just scared!' Claire spoke softly and smiled when she saw Pete waving his hands. He pressed one wet kiss on her cheek. 'I think he is calm now, but I'll take him with me this night. He is still nervous and I think he would be calmer with his daddy and me…'

'Dada!' Pete's eyes shined in that word. Noah flinched.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure!' Claire nodded.

'Dada!' Pete demanded and Claire smiled softly.

'Okay… We'll go to daddy now!' she cooed and looked at her father. 'Excuse me, but I am tired and…'

'Sure!' Noah moved out of her way. 'Go!'

'Thanks!' Claire said and kissed his cheek, before walked out. 'Good night, dad!'

Noah watched her as she walked away. He had seen the mother in her that night. Claire was not a kid anymore. He still kept forgetting that sometimes, but now… Noah had seen the loving care of her moves. Her soft voice when she spoke to her son. Suddenly, Noah felt old. His little girl was not a girl anymore… He heard her closed Peter's door and sighed. Claire was a woman… It was a time for him to accept that. Still… It would be hard… The sound of the thunder came even closer and Noah looked at the lightning through the window. It was going to be real fury! He closed the door and went at his room.

Pete started crying again, when he heard the sound of the new thunder.

'Sh-sh!' Claire just had entered in Peter's room. 'Sh-sh! Mommy is here!'

'What… What happened?' she heard Peter's voice coming from the bed.

'We are afraid from thunders…' Claire said and Peter saw that she held Pete in her arms.

'I see…' Peter watched her as she came close to the bed and lay beside him, putting Pete between them.

'Dada!' he said through tears.

'Yes, my boy! You succeeded to wake up daddy…' Claire watched him carefully. He already reached arms for Peter.

'I don't mind…' Peter said quietly and rested one hand on Pete's back. He was laying on his tummy, turning his baby face to him. Apparently, Peter's moves had calmed him enough and he closed his eyes. 'I think he's already sleeping …' Peter whispered and Claire saw his amused face.

'You got that effect on him…' Claire said quietly and covered Peter's hand on Pete's back with hers. 'You calmed him.'

'He is so small…' Peter watched his son's face.

'He is not so small anymore…' Claire answered and looked at Peter. 'I would tell you about the day when he was born and my pregnancy some other time…' she yawned. 'Now I have to sleep! I am really tired…'

'Sleep then!' Peter said and looked at her.

'By the way, I'm officially the new manager since today!' Claire said, but her eyes were already close.

'You can tell me about this tomorrow…' Peter said quietly and saw her breathing changed. Claire had fallen asleep.

He stood awake for sometime… He just needed to digest this situation. Claire and he were in one bed. They both hugged their son. Peter sighed. Sometimes the life was the unusual list of surprises. They were not pleasant every time, but you had to be patient. He was… Well, he almost had lost everything. Then … he felt himself reborn. This life and this family… Peter felt the part of their lives. He felt himself whole again. Cured was the hard word for him yet, but he was on that way. Claire and Pete were already in his heart and Peter was sure that nothing would change this. He loved them… as they loved him.

The fury came with its full force.


	24. Chapter 23 Forgiveness

_**Chapter 23**__** Forgiveness  
**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

The fury was over and the sun rose up again.

Sandra knocked quietly on Peter's door and she did not get an answer. She quietly opened the door and her look dropped on the bed. Peter and Claire still slept. They had hugged Pete, who was lying between them. Sandra closed the door again and stood still for one moment. That picture strangely reminded her about Claire as little girl. She used to love lying between her and Noah like that. They hugged her as Peter and she had hugged Pete.

'You saw them?' Noah had leaned on the doorframe of their room fully dressed.

'I saw them…' Sandra answered and they both went down at the kitchen.

'I saw them too, thirty minutes ago…' Noah sat and took his cup of coffee. He shook his head. 'They looked so…'

'Protective over their son?' Sandra asked and poured coffee for herself too. She sat opposite Noah.

He nodded and took a deep breath.

'It is wrong, Sandra. It is so wrong!'

'We talked about this already! They are family! No matter if we like it or not! They have a son and we have to be there for them!' She reached and grabbed his hand. 'You promised me that you'll try!'

'I did!' Noah said and looked at his wife. 'I did and I'll keep my promise! She is my daughter after all! I have to be there for her! Moreover, I think I already told you that I could not hate Peter! He always was beside Claire! Protecting her! Keeping her safe! I don't like how the things between them developed, but I sure shouldn't banish them... as Petrellis already do with Peter… They disowned him!'

'They banished him?' Sandra looked at him surprised. 'I thought that he left willingly.'

'He did that after they told him few things…' Noah bent his head down.

'How did you know that?'

'I can't tell you, but I can assure you that it's true!' he said and looked at his wife again.

'It must be hard for him…' Sandra said confusing,

'I don't know any details, but… I have seen his arms… You saw him when he came here the first time… Sandra, I think that he took it pretty hard.'

'Peter is too fragile, dad!' They heard Claire's voice, coming of the door. She entered in the kitchen and sat on the table. 'You can't even imagine how…'

'But you did?' Noah looked at her strangely. She still wore the nightgown, but she had dressed one robe over it. Her hair was messy. However, she looked much better than any other morning since the last year. Noah preferred not to think about the reason, but… obviously it was Peter.

'I can't say that I know him completely, but… I wish to think that I know him well enough to know what is good for him!' Claire shrugged and poured some juice in her glass.

'And you are willing to sacrifice your life for his happiness?' Noah asked her carefully.

Her eyes shined and she frowned angrily.

'I would do anything if I'm sure that this would bring him some happiness! Anything!'

'I never thought that I would hear you talking for someone as you talking for Peter now!' Noah leaned back on his chair.

'I never thought that I have to defend him in front of you!' Claire still had frowned, but she lowered her voice.

'You don't have to defend him, Claire…' Sandra answered instead. 'Your father already told me how they banished him…'

'Sandra!'

'What?' Claire looked at her father. 'They banished him? I thought that they only talked with him and he…'

'They disowned him again, Claire!' her father said quietly.

'Oh…' Claire leaned back on her chair, but her eyes were sad now. 'Peter didn't tell me that!'

'You know him. He never would've told you something like that.'

'He preferred to suffer in himself…' Claire shook her head in disbelieve. 'I can't believe! All these months I thought that he left just for me and now… Damn it!' she cursed quietly.

'Claire!' Noah called her, but she refused to listen.

'The witch and the bastard! I hate them eve more now!'

'Claire!' Sandra never had heard her daughter talked like that. 'What…'

Claire just leaved the table running. Noah and Sandra exchanged one look.

'I think that she just gonna kill them if they were here…' Noah murmured and sipped of his coffee. 'And I'm not sure if I could blame her…'

Claire rushed in Peter's room and saw him just waking up. She had brought Pete back in his crib and now only Peter was in the bed.

Claire was in tears and that made him fully awakened.

'Claire!' he said huskily and that was enough for her to ran and jump in the bed straight into his arms. He frowned a bit when she touched his wound, but did not make a sound.

'What happened? Why are you crying?' Peter asked her and she sobbed even more loudly.

'Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about your family?' her arms shaken and Peter could feel her tears soaked in his bare skin.

'What about them?' his voice sounded so calm that Claire sobbed even louder. Peter thought for her now, not for him and his pain. 'Claire…'

'They banished you! Why don't you tell me?'

'I thought that it's not important now…' she felt him shrugged, but she did not buy it.

'It is! I hate them Peter! I hated them before, when they tried to make me do an abortion! I hate them even more now!' Claire said through tears and felt his hands slipped over her back. He still tried to comfort her.

'Claire… You don't need to hate them…'

'But I do and… I love you so much…' she said and buried hands in his hair.

'I know and… I love you too!' he bent down his head and his lips touched the crook of her neck. 'You know that, right?' he whispered.

'I know… I know…'

_**New York**_

Nathan looked his mother with annoyance. She looked at him firmly, sitting on her chair with crossed legs.

'Mom! This is really annoying already!' Nathan snapped. 'I told you before and I'm telling you now – it is not the right moment!'

'If I'm waiting for you to tell me when it is…' Angela did not finish, but that pissed him off even more.

'Damn! Why you are so stubborn to see that little bastard? He is nobody for us! He has to be nobody as his mother is!'

'He is your brother's son, Nathan!' Angela snapped. 'You may have forgotten, but you have a brother!'

'Don't mention his name here! Not now!' Nathan threw the papers he held on the desk. 'I gave him a chance before and look how he thank me!'

'Nathan!'

'No! He screwed my… Claire! In our house! Under my roof! How would you react on that?'

'I already did…' Angela made short pause. 'And I'm sorry!'

'You sorry?' Nathan looked shocked. 'Ma! Do I have to remind you what he did… again?'

'I know what he did! I know that it's wrong, but he is still my son, Nathan!'

'He is not my brother!' Nathan snapped and got off his chair. 'He is not my brother from the moment he did this! I gave him another chance to redeem himself, but he preferred the drugs instead of his family!'

'His family banished him, Nathan! We banished him!'

'He deserved that!' Nathan leaned on his hands and his eyes narrowed against his mother.

'We both knew that he would react like this!' She spoke firmly, but inside she was afraid. 'He is not strong enough!'

'I don't care!' Nathan spat the words. 'I didn't care then and I sure don't care now! He got wrong and he deserved his punishment!'

'Who are you, Nathan? Who are you to speak like that?'

'Do not make me saying that, ma!' Nathan frowned and his eyes were like two sharp blades.

'You are not above him… or me! I should've decided if he deserved…'

'You?' Nathan raised his eyebrows. 'He was the world for you, ma! How would you…'

He still was her world, but Nathan did not have to know that. That was her weakness and her son knew very well how to deal with people's weaknesses.

'I am the head of that family Nathan! I was then and sure I am now!' Angela frowned and got off slowly. 'Never forget that! I agreed with you then, because I was hurt of his actions, but…'

'Hurt! She was hurt!' Nathan walked around his desk and stood in front of his mother. 'What about me, ma? She is my…'

'Do you ever love her as your daughter Nathan?' Angela whispered the words close to his face and he pulled back. 'Don't play me hurt feelings now! I won't buy it!'

'By screwing her he hit me, ma!'

'Hit you?'

'He didn't give me a chance for knowing her!' Nathan said with firm voice.

'He did not give you a chance for… using her!' Angela grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at her. 'Let's call the things with their real names here! '

'I don't know for what you are talking about!' Nathan snapped and released his hand with one move.

'You don't know?' Angela said sarcastically. 'Again, Nathan! Do not play me the victim here! I am not your electorate! I am your mother and you cannot lie to me! Give me Claire's phone number and I'll leave you to them!'

'Why you want to see him?' Nathan snapped again, but scratched some numbers in one paper. 'Not that Claire would allow you, but…'

'I want to see him, because… he is my grandson!' Angela said and opened her hand to Nathan.

'Your grandson, who almost was aborted… and you agreed with that!' Nathan placed the paper in her hand.

'I agreed with you, because I thought that was the right choice! I have to see him now and prove myself that I was wrong!'

Nathan shook his head and smiled bitterly.

'You never going to change, do you? First Peter, than his son… Your world is always spinning around him!'

'He is my son Nathan!' Angela grabbed her purse.

'And I'm not?'

'You know how many times I supported you! You know that! Even when I thought that, you are going to make a mistake! I was always beside of you!'

'Really?' Nathan sat on his desk and crossed his arms before his chest. 'But now you're choosing Peter!'

'I am not choosing, Peter!' Angela made short pause and closed her eyes to regain her control. When she opened them, they were as cold as before. 'I don't know where to look for him! He just… disappeared!'

'Better stay in that way!' Nathan frowned again.

'I know that he is only barrier for you now! But he is not for me!' Angels spoke firmly again. Her face was blank. 'If I can't find him, I'll try with his son!'

'Claire will not allow you, ma!' Nathan made short pause and said with pleasure in his voice. 'She really loves that little bastard!'

'Don't call him that!'

'But he is and he forever will be!'

'We'll see about that!' Angela snapped and walked out of his office.

Nathan shook his head and his face turned annoyed again. Peter succeeded to mess up his life again, even if he was not here.

'Damn you!' Nathan cursed in the empty room.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

It was in the middle of her shift and she felt already tired. Today was one week, since she was promoting to manager and she already felt exhausted. Claire walked out from her small office and looked around the coffee. It was full. It was in the middle of the day so it was full with people.

Claire sighed and sat down behind the bar. She leaned her head on her palm and let her thoughts wandering. Peter was at home and probably he was sleeping now. She insisted on him to do that. He needed his sleep now. Claire could see how he got better every day. They had not talked about his family since their last talk, one week ago.

Peter refused to talk about Nathan and Angela. He refused to blame them for his situation, but Claire knew that he had suffered that. She wanted to talk with him about how they had talked with her after their night together. She wanted to tell him about how Nathan had hit her. She wanted to tell him all that, but she felt that he was not ready. He was still fragile. His soul still had wounded and these wounds would not heal easily.

The phone rang and pulled her out of her thoughts. She reached and pulled on the receiver.

'_Burn Toast Coffee_. Good afternoon, how can I help you?' Her voice was purely professional.

'_Claire?'_ that voice made her clenched the receiver. It was woman's voice. It was the same voice, agreed with the abortion of her son.

'Why are you calling me?' Claire hissed. 'How you found this number?'

'_Claire… We need to talk!'_ Angela said with trembling voice on the other side of the receiver.

'No!' Claire snapped and waked in her office. 'We don't need to talk! I would prefer if you just forget about me!'

'_Claire, I…'_ Angela's voice sounded insecure. _'I want to apologize!'_

Claire almost fell on her chair. Angela Petrelli wanted to apologize?

'You are good actress!' Claire hissed instead.

'_I really meant that, Claire!'_

'Okay! I'm not in the mood of listening you right now!' she closed her eyes for one moment. 'Tell me what do you want?'

'_I want to see my grandson!'_ Angela said with trembling voice again.

'What?' Claire almost yelled. 'Are you crazy? There is no way…'

'_Claire, he is my grandson!'_

'Strangely how you forgot about that before!' Claire really was angry. 'You wanted me to abort him! You and your precious son!'

'_Nathan is not my only son, Claire!'_ Angela responded her.

'You acted like he was! You didn't give a damn about Peter and now you want to see his son?' Claire was furious already.

'_Claire, please! I have to see him! If I can't see his father…'_

'Boy, you are good!' Claire breathed heavily. 'I almost believed you!'

'_I'm not pretending! I'm really…'_

'Don't say you sorry! Do not play on me that! I do not trust you! You will not see Peter's son! I will not allow you that! I won't!'

'_Claire!' _

'I said – no! I owe that to Peter! You hurt him enough already…' Claire bit her lip. She almost said that Peter was with her.

'_I never meant to hurt my son, Claire!'_

'But you did! You did and I saw that in my eyes!' she snapped and felt angry tears in her eyes.

'_I hope you change your mind about my grandson…'_ Angela said quietly.

'I won't!' Claire snapped and hung up the phone.

She brushed her tears rapidly. They did not deserve that. They did not deserve her tears. Only Peter. She was ready to fight for him. She was ready to fight for their life as a family. If that meant to stood against Nathan and Angela Petrelli then so beat it. Claire was ready and they did not know how ready she was. She swore to protect Peter and their little son from that family. Nathan and Angela were trouble. They almost had destroyed her life. Now Angela wanted forgiveness. Claire was not that noble. She was not Peter. She was just a woman, protecting her child and the man she loved.

It was late when she closed the diner. Barb stood with her, so she could take the keys for the next day. Claire had a day off and she already prepared for it.

'Here.' She placed the keys in Barb's hand. 'If you have any problems tomorrow… '

'We won't and thanks!' Barb smiled at her. 'Have a nice day tomorrow, Claire!'

'Thank you!' Claire nodded and they walked in two different directions.

On a night like this, Claire was thankful that she lived close. Soon, she opened the front door of her house and entered in the living room. It was dark everywhere, as usual and she smiled. Her parents kept in their word.

Claire dressed in her nightgown and went in Peter's room. When she opened the door, she had mesmerized by the view. Peter and Pete slept peacefully. They were so beautiful…Claire stood there and just watching them. They were her world and she was ready to fight for them.


	25. Chapter 24 Presence

_**Chapter 24**__** Presence**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

One month before Pete and Peter's birthdays…

Claire opened her eyes with this thought on the next morning. She felt his hand above her waist and his head resting above hers on the same pillow. Claire closed her eyes again and just sighed deeply. It felt good to wake up every morning like that. She had brought Pete back on his crib early in this morning. He needed his morning feeding and Claire had fed him and put him back to sleep. Then she brought back to Peter and snuggled in him, falling asleep again.

She lay motionless, just enjoying on his presence beside her. Couple of months ago, that would be only a dream, but now… She could feel his body behind her… She could feel his hand resting on her waist and his breath in her hair. That was Peter and they did not have to hide anymore.

His breathing changed and Claire felt him awakened. Peter did not move… He just lay quiet as she was before. Claire was sure that he knew that she was awake. They both just wanted to feel the presence of the other.

'Good morning…' she heard his whisper and turned around with face at him.

'Good morning…' Claire answered and ran fingers through his hair. 'How did you sleep?'

'Good…'

It was good, Claire could tell that too. His nightmares were gone last night and he had slept peacefully in her arms.

'Like to hear that…' she said quietly.

'Where is Pete?' he asked.

'Pete is on his own bed and I am with his father.'

'I know where you are…' Peter said and pulled her closer. He thought about all these months when he did not know anything about her. He just had dreamed about her, but nothing more. It was heavy months and they had marked his body and his soul. Peter flinched and Claire felt that.

'What now? Bad memory?' she asked carefully, without moving of her place.

'They are many, but I don't want to talk about them now!' Peter said bitterly.

'When you feel that it's time, would you tell me?' her voice was soft. She did not want to push him.

'I'll tell you! Now I only need this!' Peter said and hugged her even closely.

'Be careful… Your wound…'

'Is healing good and I even got up today. Pete was trying to walk and…'

'Wait! He was trying…' Claire pulled back and looked at him. 'Are you serious?'

'I am! He was grabbing the edge of the bed but loose balance and fell on the floor…' Peter tried to explain. 'I helped him to get up again, but he was afraid, so…' he shrugged.

'It happens for the first time!' Claire's eyes widened.

'Really?'

Claire nodded.

'Maybe we can help him today…' Peter said with strange expression in his eyes.

'Maybe…' Claire answered and thought about her conversation with Angela. Her face faded and Peter noticed that.

'What now? You are sad?'

'How can you do this?' she looked at his eyes.

'Do what?' He had confused look on his face.

'You can tell when I'm sad or happy just by one look!'

'I love you! I can do that every time…' Peter rubbed her back calmingly. 'Now, tell me, what's wrong?'

Claire hesitated just one second.

'Your mother called me yesterday…' she said, watching him carefully. His face darkened and she felt sorry almost immediately. 'I thought that I could tell you this, but now…'

'No, it's okay… Go on!' Peter said huskily and she studied his face.

'She asked me about Pete… She wants to meet him…'

'What was your answer?'

'I said no! I am sorry, Peter! I know that she is your mother no matter what, but she hurt me! She hurt me and I almost lost Pete, because of her and your brother…' Claire said apologizing. She did not give a damn about Angela. Peter was the important for her now. What he thought, also.

'You don't have to be sorry. I know what is like to hate my mother…' Peter smiled bitterly. 'I already did that… numerous of times. The result is the same – nothing good!'

'You forgive her every time… It is normal… She is your mother. However, I cannot do that! I'm sorry, but I can't!'

'I told you not to feel sorry, Claire! You are a mother too! You know what it is to protect your son!'

'I know! I have to tell you about the day Pete was born…' Claire said with sadness in her voice.

'I want to know before that…' Peter said huskily. 'What was like…' he put his palm on her stomach and both looked there. 'What was the feeling to felt him inside of you? I missed that…'

'Oh Peter…' Claire covered his hand with hers.

'Tell me! I want to know…' he insisted.

_**Odessa, Texas, 17 months earlier**_

Claire just got back from her new job. She felt exhausted, but she felt in that way almost four months already. She knew why and she was happy about that. Nevertheless, the taste in her mouth was bitter… She could not feel completely happy without one man beside her. However, Claire hid that. She was so good in hiding and acting that sometimes, she thought that she could be an actress.

It was late at night and she got in the bed. Her whole body ached and she knew that she had to take it easy, but she needed that job. She knew that soon there would be someone new in her life. Claire turned at one side and wrapped hands over her stomach. Soon…

She woke up four hours later and her pillow was wet as usual. She dreamed him… She had dreamed him repeatedly these months. He just refused to walk away. It was as he had sealed in her heart and could not been removed.

Claire sobbed once again and slipped hand over her wet face. She missed him so much. She needed him so much, especially now… Then she felt it. Some strange movement down in her stomach... She sat on the bed and touched that place. She felt it again. Suddenly, Claire understood.

'Hi, my baby…' she said in the quiet room. 'Now we are two…'

And the tears started rolling again… They supposed to be three…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter looked at her face and felt sadness. Her life was not easy. Part of that was his fault. If it was not entirely his. He had left her. He thought that he was doing the right thing, but Claire was right. Nobody had talked with her then. Nobody had asked her what she was not.

'Peter?' her quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He smiled, but they both knew that this smile was not real and it had meant only for comfort her. 'You don't have to feel bad! Not because of me anyway! I'm fine!'

'You weren't then…' He said with haggard voice. 'If I only knew…'

'If you knew… What that could change? What you could've done?'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'I couldn't do anything then… Then I was a mess! Full mess and you don't even want to know how much!'

'Was it that bad?' she felt his pain and just wanted to help him, but Peter pulled back in his shell. He wanted to protect her from his previous life. He did not want her to know.

'It was… suffering every day…' He said undefined. 'There were moments that I felt like I was suffocating…'

'I know that… I felt it…' Claire said quietly.

'I was like that the whole time…' He made short pause. 'And I accepted these moments willingly…'

'Why?'

'Because… The pain was the only thing keeping my thoughts away from you!' he said and looked her straight in the eyes. Peter was honest and Claire could feel it that too. She slipped fingers over his face and buried them in his hair. 'Claire…' His voice was a whisper now. He knew what was about to happen, but he did not pull back. Just waiting…

Claire moved closer and her lips touched his. Her tongue skimmed over his half-opened mouth and found his. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. She felt his hands slipped over her thin waist and pulling her closer.

'I missed that…' He whispered close to her lips. 'I missed you then…'

'I missed you too…' Claire smooth some bangs and touched his face again. 'But we both are here now…'

'We both are…'

That was the first morning Peter came down for breakfast since from the shooting. He looked good and felt little better emotionally. He and Claire had talked a lot this morning and agreed for some things. They agreed that there was a time for their life as a family. That was the easy part. The hard part was to do that.

'Look who is finally up…' Sandra said and smiled at Peter. 'Nice to see you down here…'

'Um… Thanks!' Peter smiled insecure and took his place beside Claire.

'How are you feeling?' Noah asked politely and Claire was surprised of his tone.

'I'm feeling good…' Peter said and took a sip from his juice.

'He is better.' Claire said and looked at him.

'Any plans for today?' Noah asked.

'I thought…' Peter coughed. 'I thought about looking for a job.'

'You didn't tell me…' Claire frowned.

'I was just a thought and I think that it's time for this.' He said carefully and flipped out his bangs.

'Nice thought…' Noah sipped from his coffee. 'Any ideas?'

'There were not many things, I am capable of, but… ' Peter shrugged. 'I thought I check in the Paramedic Service.'

'You want help?' Noah's question was surprise even for him.

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'I prefer to do that by myself.'

'I'll drive you to there.' Claire said.

'Okay…' Peter agreed.

'Maybe we could take Pete with us?' she looked at him quizzically. 'Some fresh air it would be good for him…'

Peter nodded again with shy smile.

'So we'll go after breakfast!' Claire said and saw that someone was missing. 'Where is Lyle?'

'He went again this morning!' Sandra said.

'Oh! Right! The State Competition! I forget about it!' Claire saw Peter's confusing look. 'He is a quarterback!'

'Um… I get it!' He nodded and sliced his meal.

Peter liked Claire's family. He liked them, because he always had wanted to have one like this. However, Petrelli family was anything but Bennet. They were colder and full with secrets. Arthur and Angela were parents, but not in the traditional meaning in this word. They never had showed affection to their children. Not to Peter anyway… The closest person to him when he was a child was his nanny, but she was fired when Arthur had understood that Peter loved her more that his parents. He had not allowed on that, his father had told him. Peter was obligate to put his family in the first place always. He was obligate…

'Peter?' he felt Claire's hand on his shoulder and tried to smile.

'I'm fine… just thinking…' he answered.

'Okay!' she said and moved closer to him. 'If you are ready…'

'I am!' He said and dragged his chair back. 'We can go, when you are ready…'

'I'll go and prepare Pete…' Claire said and stood up too.

'Peter!' Noah called him and Peter turned around. 'Don't forget about…'

'I never forget!' Peter said and nodded at Claire's father.

Noah and Sandra looked after them as they disappeared through the stairs.

'I thought he need more time…' Noah said pensively.

'He obviously gets better!' Sandra shrugged. 'Hope he gets lucky for that job too!'

Noah looked at his wife pensively.

'I hope Nathan won't find out about him! Peter maybe is better than before, but I don't think that he is better enough to meet his older brother…'

'You think that he would make a problem?' Sandra asked concerned.

'That sneaky bastard already gets what he wanted! He is on the Senate now! But you never know…' Noah shrugged.

_**New York**_

'My lips hurt!' Heidi hissed and dropped on the bed. 'Why I have to smile all the time?'

'Because, you supposed to look happy about your husband!' Nathan loosened his tie and threw it on the chair.

'My… cheating husband!' she snapped once again and got off the bed.

'Be careful with your words!' Nathan shot her one look and dressed off his jacket.

'Why?' Heidi switched on the lights in the bathroom. 'What worse you could do to me than this?'

'You are complaining of your life now?' Nathan unbuttoned his white shirt and looked in the mirror. He frowned at his reflection. He looked tired and he always had to look good.

'I am not complaining of my life now…' Heidi said and took off her jewelry. 'I'm complaining of the men beside of me!'

'That is enough!' Nathan snapped and turned around to look at her. 'You agreed!'

'I agreed and now I'm feeling like I'm living with the devil!' She said bitterly.

'Everybody has to pay his bill!' Nathan answered icily. 'Look at my brother for example… He made a mistake and now he is God knows where and…'

'Oh yes! Peter!' Heidi dragged the last word. 'I think that he is your pain right now!'

'Pain? Why?'

'Because…' Heidi came close to him. 'You can't control him now! You don't know even where he is! You can't touch him and that is driving you mad!'

'Stop it!' Nathan grabbed her wrists. He breathed heavily.

'Or what? You are going to hit me like you did with Claire?' Heidi challenged him.

'How could you know about…?'

'I know! That is enough! I know more about you than you think!' Heidi looked him straight in the eyes. 'But you are right! Everybody has to pay for his mistakes! I'm paying mine now!'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire waited for him outside of the Paramedic Service. She held Pete in her arms and they both waited for Peter. Claire hoped for him to have luck this time. He needed this job. He needed it to feel useful.

'Dada!' Pete shifted in her hands in the moment they saw Peter walking out of the Service. The sun could not allow her to see his face, so she had to wait until he got close. 'Dada!' Pete repeated and reached arms for Peter.

'Well…' Claire asked with unsure voice.

'I'm starting next week!' He said and finally she saw his face. Here wasn't any smile, but Claire could see the relief in his eyes.

'That is… I'm so glad for you!' she tried to hug him over Pete.

'Dada!' Pete squealed joyfully.

'I think he is happy too!' Peter said and smiled nervously.

'We both are!' Claire said and kissed him without thinking. That was their first kiss in public. It felt good and… so normal. 'Come on! Let's go!'

'Yeah…' Peter said and thought that all of this was like a dream. He took deep breath. It felt like rebirth. His new life with Claire finally started.

They stopped first at Claire's job and Peter walked in with mixed feelings. He remembered his first time here. His meeting with Ando at the night of the Homecoming. That was where he had met Claire and saved her for the first time. That was where he had fallen in love with her.

'So that is Peter…' he heard one girlish voice and turned around to look Claire's colleague. He frowned.

'I'm Peter. Have we met?'

'Barb!' Claire called her and the girl turned around. Claire had frowned too. 'Sorry, Peter!'

'No, we haven't met!' Barb said and turned back at Peter. 'Claire kept you all by herself! I'm Barb.'

'Nice to meet you!' Peter nodded and licked his lips. 'Are you ready? He is…'

'I'm ready!' Claire said and they both walked out of the diner. Barb followed them with one look and saw them got in the car. Then she saw the backseat and the boy there.

'My! My, Claire! You have so much to hide!' Barb shook her head and brought back to her work.

_**New York**_

Angela had woken up by the sound of her cell. She opened her eyes and reached hand for it.

'Hello!' she snapped.

'_I think we have news for your son!'_ the voice of her detective awakened her completely.

'I'm listening!'

'_We sent you the info on your e-mail. Should we proceed?_

Angela bit her lip for one moment.

'Proceed!'


	26. Chapter 25 Home

_**Chapter 25**__** Home**_

_**Las Vegas, Nevada, 12 months earlier**_

It was December 23rd… The young man wandered among the people outside. The streets were full as always. It was day like any other day of the year… Not for him… It was not the usual day for him. It was his birthday and he planned to celebrate it properly. He was not smiling… He was not feel happiness… He was empty. He felt like Hell and that was the irony of the whole thing. He supposed to be happy on that day… Peter had not reason to feel in that way. It was day like every other day and he planned to celebrate it as usual.

Peter pushed the doors of the next bar on his way. It was dark inside. Only few colored lights flashed around. There were some girls dancing in few stages. They were half-naked. Only some pieces of clothing covered their lust bodies. They were all brunettes… He threw just one brief look at them and walked straight to the bar.

'Whiskey!' Peter said with husky voice. 'One bottle!' he threw some banknotes. 'Keep the change!'

The bartender placed one full bottle in front of him and took the money. Peter started at his salvation few seconds. Then he reached and opened it. First gulp burned his throat and he flinched. It was good this time, not some trash like before. Peter nodded pensively and took the bottle with him as he walked out of the bar. He had something special in his filthy apartment for it.

From the moment he entered inside of his lodging, Peter felt something strange. Some strange feeling burned his body and it was not the alcohol. It was like premonition. He never had felt like this before. His heart ached and he grabbed his chest.

'What…' he whispered and slammed the door behind him. His whole body was in pain. Some strange pain like the one he felt just once or twice before.

It was like… Peter shook his head. It could not be this. It was not Claire. Claire was good with his family. Peter tried to ignore the pain and walked in the kitchen. Maybe one dose or two, mixed with the drink should calm that pain.

Two hours later, lying on his bed and staring the ceiling, Peter understood how wrong he was. The pain did not go away. He felt it even strong, but he could not react on it. Then he just accepted it.

'Happy birthday, Peter…' he barely spoke and closed his eyes, but the dream did not come.

_**Odessa, Texas, 12 months earlier**_

Claire felt strangely the whole day. One dull pain in her waist was haunting her since the morning. Now it was noon and she just walked in the living room. The dull pain became sharp and cut her through her stomach.

'Mom!' Claire screamed painfully. She curled up in two and tried to catch her breath.

'I'm here! Claire, what happened?' Sandra rushed in and saw her daughter. 'Oh God! You are in labor!'

'I think that!' she breathed heavily and Sandra helped her to the couch.

'Noah!' she yelled panicking and rushed out of the room.

'You're going to be okay…' Claire caressed her stomach and talked quietly to the baby. 'You have to be okay, please… I can't lose you too!' The next pain made her arched her back. 'Oh, no!' She screamed again. Claire knew the pain. It was not as she did not felt it before. Just this time was different. This time, she carried life inside of her and she had to keep it safe. She had to help it came to this world.

'Claire!' Noah rushed in the room along with Sandra. Claire just gasped for air and tried to remain calm. 'Just be brave my girl! We will take you to the hospital now! Be brave!'

'I'm trying…' Claire released one harassed smile. Her father helped her got off the couch. Then the next painful contraction almost made her lost her consciousness.

'OW!' she cried out and fell in her father's arms.

'Claire!' he screamed panicking. As he carried her, he heard one name slipped through her cracked lips.

'Peter…' Noah thought that he was just imaging that.

He was not… Claire thought about Peter in that moment. He was her hero. He was her salvation in the moments like this. She just had to picture his face. Like this time… Her heart and her mind had called him. She was in pain and he had to save her.

'Peter…' she whispered once again and lost consciousness.

Claire woke up in the hospital from the same pain made her passed out.

'Good!' said one lady doctor and smiled at her. 'You are awake…'

'Oh! It hurts!' Claire moaned. The pain was here and it was even strong than before.

'Your baby is soon to be born. It's normal!' she said to her and took place in her open legs. 'Now you have to push!'

Therefore, Claire did that. She pushed harder every time the doctor said to her. She pushed and every time his face was in front of her eyes, giving her strength. Moreover, every time Claire wanted to cry, because he was not here, beside her.

'Okay! I need you to push one more time! One more, Claire!' the doctor screamed and this time Claire could not resist and screamed.

'Peter!' His name, so natural and hidden deep in her heart slipped so easily. In this moment, she heard the cry of their baby.

'You have a son, Claire! He is good and healthy!'

Claire could not react at that moment. She felt too tired and just saw how the nurses cleaned up her son and put him lying over her body. He stopped crying immediately and Claire saw how his eyes opened.

'Oh…' was her only reaction. The tears were her natural reaction. She reached trembling hands and covered his small body. Then she looked back at his eyes. They looked at her just like… 'Peter…'

'That is a beautiful name.' her doctor said.

'It is…' Claire said huskily. She just could not stop looking at her baby. Her son… His son... Their son…

'So your baby is already having a name?' the lady doctor came close to her and smiled.

'Yeah…' Now Claire was sure. 'He has a name.'

'Peter?'

'Peter…' Claire said once again and looked again in his baby eyes. 'Happy birthday, Peter…'

_**Odessa, Texas, Now Days**_

'Happy birthday, Peter!' Her whisper woke him up in the early morning. He had slept just few hours. His shift was exhausting and he did not even change his clothes. However, now Peter felt her lips touching his.

'Claire…'

'You had to wake me up!' she whispered and Peter felt her body slipped over his.

'It was late…' he said with husky voice.

Claire laid her head on his chest and her hands rested on his shoulders. Her whole body was over his and that was pure torture for him now.

'Still!' she insisted and shifted more comfortable. 'You know that I love to sleep beside you!'

'You are on top of me now…' his voice still sounded strange.

Claire shrugged and said sleepily.

'I just wanted to wish you happy birthday…'

'Thank you, but…' Peter felt her already sleeping. He just pulled over the blanket over them and wrapped arms around her and sighed. It was good to be home. It was something foreign for him. This was going to be one different day for him. This was going to be one different birthday.

_**New York**_

Angel a sat in front of her laptop and opened her next e-mail. Her detectives had taken some pictures. She wanted to be sure that this was her son. She wanted to be sure that this was Peter. The detectives had called him with different last name. They had called him Peter Parker. Maybe that was not her boy. Her Peter never would have… Just then, the picture popped up on her screen.

'Oh, no!' Angela exclaimed and covered her mouth. She just could not believe it. That was Peter. That was her Peter. He wore Paramedic Suit and had smile on his face. He looked… relaxed. He looked glad of his life. His eyes shined. Angela reached hand and touched the monitor. Her Peter… She pressed one button and another picture popped up. He just got in one car. Angela frowned. Why he had to use car if he could fly? There was something wrong in that picture. There was something very disturbing…

She pressed the button again and this time she saw him entering in one house. Maybe his house? Another click and this time she almost fell of the chair. The picture showed Peter, Claire and… small boy. They held his hands and helped him walking. The boy smiled and shined against them. That was their son.

'Oh… Peter!' Angela released one quiet moan. That was why he had a new name. He preferred to hide from his family. He preferred to forget them and Angela could not blame him. However, she had to talk with him. She had to tell him how much she sorry about the past.

The phone rang and Angela put the receiver to her ear.

'Yes!'

'Shall we proceed?' That was the voice of her detective. 'Is that the man you were looking for?'

'Yes. He is and you can stop now. Thanks for you services! I am going to send you the money as usual…'

'Nice to work with you! Good bye!'

'Bye!' Angela closed the line and threw the phone on the bed.

She covered her eyes and sighed bitterly. This was going to be one different birthday. Yeah… Angela knew what day was today. She knew it. Nathan was the one, who did not remember. He just forgot about his brother's birthday...

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter opened his eyes and felt her still lying over him. He was afraid to move. Her warm breath nicely tickled his chest. Peter smiled and buried fingers in her golden hair. Her breathing changed and he saw her smiling.

'I can wake up like that every morning…' she murmured without moving.

'I can agree with that!' Peter said quietly.

Claire lifted up her head and rested her chin on his chest. She looked at him straight at the eyes.

'So… you have a birthday?'

'I have a birthday…'

'I planned something for today?'

Peter shrugged and put his hands on her waist.

'No… It's a usual day, but I'm not going to work!'

'You have a day off?' Claire smiled and her fingers slipped over his face.

'I have a day off!'

'Me too!' Claire said and jumped off the bed. 'Come on! Get up! I have a plan for you!'

'Should I be scared?' Peter released one crooked smile.

'I don't know…' Claire shrugged. 'But I have something in my mind and I want your opinion!'

'Ok. I'm coming down as soon as I get ready!' Peter nodded and saw her leaving the room with dancing steps. She was up to something. Peter could say that for sure. He nodded and got off the bed stretching his back.

Fifteen minutes later, he was already downstairs and sat on the table. Sandra had welcomed him. He saw her baking cake and smiled.

'Smelling good!' he said as he sipped of his juice.

'It's for Pete! He has and birthday today…' she said but then laughed nervously. 'But you already know that!'

'I know!' He smiled comforting. 'I have to know, I mean… I have birthday too…'

'You do?' Sandra almost dropped her apron. 'Seriously?'

'Yes, mom!' Claire just entered in the room with Pete in her arms. 'We have two birthday boys today!'

'Claire, why didn't you tell me?' Sandra asked with disappointment in her voice.

'Don't worry!' Peter said and reached hands for Pete.

'Dada… eat…' the little boy waved hands in the air and Peter put him on his seat.

'Yes, we are going to eat…' Peter cooed and looked at his son. The little boy already was trying to put some sentence.

'Well, Peter! If there is nothing…' Sandra came closer to him and Peter stood up. 'Happy birthday!' she said and hugged him. Peter froze at the beginning. He did not know what to do. It was so warm gesture. Peter still did not get use to it. However, his instincts worked and he wrapped arms around Claire's mother.

'Thank you, Sandra!' he said after pulling back and sat down again.

'I'm sorry, but I don't have any present…' she said apologizing.

Peter shook his head and his look dropped on little boy sitting at his seat. His eyes shined.

'I already got my present!'

'Maybe I have one more for you…' Claire said rubbing his back and Peter looked at her strangely.

'What is it?' Peter asked and saw her pensive face.

'I was thinking…' She started, but her father entered just in this moment.

'Good morning family!' Noah said and sat on his chair. 'Happy birthday Peter!' he said and Sandra crossed her arms before her chest.

'You knew and you didn't tell me? Nice!' She pouted, but Noah just shrugged.

'I thought you knew! I'm sorry!'

'Well…' Sandra started, but Claire interrupted her.

'I think I found a house for me and Peter!' she blurted out. The reactions were different. Noah chocked with his coffee. Sandra fell on the near chair and Peter's eyes widened.

'Is that your surprise?' Peter said quietly.

'Yes.' Claire gulped painfully. 'I thought that it is time for us to…'

'What?' Noah almost screamed. 'Are you crazy?'

'Noah!' Sandra intervened. 'Let her explain…'

'There is nothing to explain! I just think that is time for us to have our own hose!' Claire said totally convinced in her words.

'Claire…' Noah yelled again.

'Please calm down!' Peter said with quiet voice and everybody looked at him. His eyes stared at Pete. He was ready to cry. His lower lip trembled. 'You don't want to scare him, do you?'

'I'm sorry!' Noah lowered his voice, but he was still frowned. 'But Claire! What the hell are you thinking?'

Claire crossed her arms before her chest and gazed at her father stubbornly.

'Like I said I think it's time and I don't think that I'm crazy! I thought about that since one month! We have to do that, dad!' She said with stern voice.

'We haven't talked about this, Claire…' Peter said quietly and took Pete in his lap. 'Maybe this is little too rush?'

Claire shook her head. She already had thought about this. She knew that he is scared right now. She knew that he felt insecure and unsure about his abilities. However, Claire believed in him.

'It's not too rush, Peter! I think that it's time… This is the right time!'

'Claire…' Her father tried again, but she shot him one look.

'I thought about everything. The house is close to this one. We are going to be close, just…' Claire looked at Peter. 'We need this!'

Peter saw the plea in her eyes and understood what he had to do.

'Okay…' he smiled quietly.

'Okay?' Noah repeated and looked at them.

'Okay!' Peter said and Claire laced fingers with his. 'I trust her! If she said that we need this…'

'Peter! I thought that…'

'Dad! Stop already!' Claire took deep breath and took Pete from his father's arms. 'I'm going to change his dippers and we can go!'

'Okay!' Peter nodded and followed her with his eyes.

'She is going crazy!' Noah murmured. 'I thought that you could help me with this!' He looked at Peter.

'I helped… her!' Peter said looked at him strangely.

'Her?' Sandra saw his look.

'I told you, Noah!' Peter said quietly. 'I'm always going to love your daughter no matter what! Love is support also! If I have to take a side…' Peter did not finish, but Noah just shook his head.

'So that is going to be?' he asked.

Peter shrugged and moved his fingers. Suddenly, the glass with the juice appeared in his hand. He almost jumped of surprise.

'What was that?' Sandra asked.

'I don't know…' Peter looked confused. Maybe his powers got back. He released the grip around the glass and tried to start the fire. Nothing. He sighed and shrugged again. Probably that was accidental.

'Are you ready?' Peter heard Claire calling for him at the living room.

'I'm coming!' Peter said and nodded at Noah and Sandra.

'Let's go!' Claire said and placed little Pete in his arms. She just opened the door and froze.

'Hello Claire… Peter!' Angela Petrelli stood at their doorframe and suddenly Claire felt the fear coming back in her life. She looked at Peter and saw his face. He looked strangely… absent. Numb…


	27. Chapter 26 Anger

**_Chapter 26 Anger_**

**_Odessa, Texas_**

Angela looked at the house and got out of her car. She smoothed the creases on her jacket and stretched her back. That was Peter, her son. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, but she did. Maybe he had changed and according to the photos, he had. Angela just did not know how different he was. How would react to her sudden appearance? She hoped that Claire wouldn't be around. For some unknown reason, Angela knew that if Claire were near Peter, she would not be able to get through to him. However she was his mother and hoped he would listen to her no matter what.

Angela sighed and raised her hand to knock on the door. She didn't have too. Suddenly she found herself standing opposite her son… and Claire.

'Hello Claire…' she looked at the young girl. No, she was no longer a girl. She was a woman. The woman looked at her with pure hate. Angela turned her look to her son. 'Peter!'

He did not react. He just stood there frozen. Angela saw the little boy in his arms.

'You must be Pete…' she said and reached hands toward him. Pete was scared by the strange woman and turned his face away, placing his arms around his fathers neck.

'Dada!' He cried fear clear in his tiny voice and that pulled Peter out of his frozen state.

'Sh-sh!' He said, completely ignoring his mother. 'It's okay! It's okay!' Peter said quietly, rubbing his small back. 'I'm here!'

'Dada… boo…' Pete cried once again. His eyes were full with tears. _'Boo'_ meant that he was scared. That was his way of telling his parents that he needed attention.

'Claire…' Peter nodded quietly to her. She nodded back, understanding.

Angela saw Peter carry his son inside of the house.

'It's alright now…' she heard his quiet voice.

'What are you doing here?' Claire's hostile voice grabbed her attention.

'I told you we needed to talk!'

'I thought I told you that we haven't got anything to talk about!' Claire crossed his arms in front of her chest.

'Claire, listen to me! I…'

'Who is it?' They heard Noah's voice and saw him appear from the kitchen. 'Angela?' He looked anything but surprised. Claire looked at him, shocked.

'Did you know about this? You! You called her here?' Claire looked at Noah and narrowed her eyes.

'No, Claire! I didn't have a clue that she…' Noah started.

'I hired a private detective if you must know!' Angela said.

'Please, come in!' Noah said and Claire shot him a venomous look.

'Dad!'

'Claire! While you're in my house what I say goes! Be polite!' Noah snapped.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it quickly. Soon that would change. Soon she would have her own house. Peter's and her own. Theirs! She slammed the door after Angela crossed the threshold and her father looked at her disapprovingly. Claire just arched her eyebrows daring him to say something.

Sandra had just walked out from the kitchen and saw the small group gathered in the living room. She looked around dazed and asked simply:

'Where is Peter?' Claire noticed that she didn't welcome Angela. She didn't know why she was acting this way, but loved her mother even more now.

'Peter is upstairs with Pete. He is trying to calm him. _She_ scared our son!' Claire frowned, nodding towards Angela.

'I'm going to check on him!' Sandra answered, still ignoring Angela. She climbed the stairs and disappeared from sight.

'So!' Claire brought her attention back to Angela. 'What brings you here? Nathan…'

'Nathan doesn't know anything about this!' she paused for a moment. 'He doesn't want to hear anything about his brother! To him Peter is dead!'

'Good!' Claire snapped.

'Claire!' Her father glared at her, but she had suffered enough.

'No! You're asking me to be polite with her!' Claire jumped of her chair. 'With her! I can't believe this! She almost killed my child! My baby!'

'Calm down…' Noah tried once again to calm his daughter.

'She forced Peter away! She made him like this! She made him want to die!' Claire breathed heavily. Her anger suffocated her.

'I am sorry, Claire…' Angela said quietly, but Claire did not buy it.

'As I told you – you're a good actress!' she snapped. 'Get out of here!'

'Claire! Be careful!' Noah hissed.

'Be careful? I want nothing more than to kill her and you want me to be careful!' Claire said with hostile voice.

'I just want to talk with my son!' Angela narrowed her eyes.

'What do you want from me, Mom?' Peter had entered the room without being noticed. Claire moved towards him protectively. Strange how things had changed.

'I just wanted to apologize…' she said.

'You don't have to!' Peter said with a hint of compassion in his voice and Claire looked at his expression. Then she saw it. She saw the pain again. The pain, caused by the guilt, was in his eyes. His mother had done it again. She had made him feel guilty.

'No, Peter! She has!' Claire moved between him and his mother. 'She has a lot to apologize for!'

'There's no need Claire!' Peter said with a tired voice.

'I said no!' Claire looked at him. 'How can you be like this, Peter? How can you forgive her just like that? She does not deserve your forgiveness! She has never deserved you!'

'She's my mother, Claire…' he said with a harassed voice.

'She ruined your life, Peter!' Claire said and brought her gaze back to Angela. 'She ruined our lives! Because of her, Pete almost died! She and your brother almost forced me to have an abortion! She banished you from your own house and family!'

'That was a mistake, Claire!' Angela caught their attention. 'Both of you made a mistake!'

'Oh, no! Don't try and make me feel guilty!' Claire still stood protectively in front of Peter. 'I can't feel guilty for loving him! I never have and I never will!'

'Loving someone is one thing, Claire! Sleeping with them is completely different!' Angela frowned. 'Especially when he's a member of your own family!'

'You are no family of mine! You and your sick son … you are not my family and you never will be!' Claire knew that her behavior was out of order, but she couldn't stop venting her anger towards the woman that had caused her so much pain.

'Claire, stop!' She felt Peter's hands on her shoulders and turned back to look at him. His face made her want to cry.

'Why, Peter? Why do I have to do this? I can't bare to lose you again… I just can't…' suddenly her anger transformed into tears and her whole body shook. Peter wrapped his arms around her and touched her temple with his lips.

'I'm here, Claire… You don't have to be scared! I'm here…' he whispered into her hair.

Angela looked at them and felt sad. She had lost him. She had lost her son, because of Claire. That young blond girl had taken everything from her. The sadness mixed with the anger and the hate. Angela never could admit it out loud, but she hated Claire sometimes. She had destroyed her family. The family, Angela had gotten used to.

'I thought about asking you to come home with me, Peter…' Angela said and saw his surprised expression.

'Coming home?' Peter still held a sobbing Claire in his arms. 'What about Nathan? What about him, Mom?'

'He… He is a senator now and…'

'Never mind!' Peter said quietly and Angela saw what she was afraid of in his eyes. Peter just had disowned them. He had disowned his family. 'I'm staying here…'

'What about your son?' Angela said and saw Claire turning around and facing her.

'What about my son?' Peter asked and grabbed Claire's arms before she could able to do something to his mother.

'Don't you want a better life for him? We can…'

'I can't believe this!' Claire growled again.

'Claire calm down!' Peter said quietly.

'First you didn't want him to be born and now you want to take him away from me?' Claire growled again. Her eyes shone with hate. 'What kind of a woman are you? No! What kind of a mother are you?'

'Angela, I think that's enough!' Noah finally intervened.

'I see. Now you're supporting them…' Angela just looked at her old ally. Now she did not like his expression. He was frowning and his eyes held clear annoyance in their depths.

'Let it go, Angela!' he said. 'Just… let it go!'

'But this… This isn't right!' Angela said with frustration. 'Why can't you see it?'

'Who says that I'm not worried about all this?' Noah came closer to Angela and that forced her to get off the sofa.' Who says that I don't find this situation disturbing?'

'Then…'

'Peter!' Sandra called him and he saw her coming closer to him with crying Pete in her arms. 'I can't calm him down!'

'Dada…' Pete waved his little hands and leaned towards Peter. 'Boo…' Peter took him in his arms and saw his beautiful crooked baby face.

'What happened?' He looked at Sandra. 'When I left he was calm…'

'He started crying after that…' Sandra said and gave Angela a hostile look. 'I think he's just scared…'

'He is…' Peter said quietly. 'I can see that. What's wrong, Pete?' he asked his little boy, but Pete just cuddled in him and wrapped his little hands around his neck. Peter could feel his quiet sobs.

'You asked me why, Angela?' Noah touched her arm and she looked at him. Noah pointed at Pete in Peter's arms. 'It is because of him! I want him to be happy with his own family, Angela! I don't want to be responsible for him growing up without a father!'

Angela followed his gaze and saw her son holding the little boy and trying to calm him. She saw the love in his eyes. She saw his will to protect him from anything. Then her gaze fell upon Claire. She watched the father and the son and Angela could not help herself, thinking about when Peter was born. Worse, Angela could see herself in Claire now.

'Maybe you were right…' she said finally. 'Still, what they are doing is wrong!'

'They made a mistake, Angela!' Sandra finally spoke. 'However, I'm not letting you upset them now! I think that they have suffered enough because of your family!'

'Peter is my son! How…'

'Now he's your son!' Claire snapped once again. 'Where were you when he needed you? Was he your son then? Was he?' She was furious.

'Claire calm down…' Peter said and she just looked at him.

'You are too noble, Peter! But I'm not and I hate her!'

'Claire!' Noah screamed.

'I don't care what you think!' Claire looked at Angela and screamed. 'I hate you for what you've done to Peter and what you almost did to our son! I hate you!'

After that, Claire ran upstairs and Peter followed her without hesitation. Angela just stood there. She had not pictured the things happening like this. Actually, she felt numb. Moreover, she suddenly understood what Peter had felt when she banished him from his home. It wasn't good. It was not good at all. She left the house with heavy heart.

* * *

Beta-ed by Jemma. My wonderful beta. Thank you!


	28. Chapter 27 Our

_**Chapter 27 **__**Our**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

'Claire!' Peter called her, but she did not stop until she did not reach her room. 'Claire!' He called her once again, but she just could not react. She felt weakness in her knees and fell on the floor sobbing. 'Claire…' she heard his voice closer this time.

Peter closed the door behind him and put Pete in his crib. He already was calm and just looked at them.

'I'm sorry!' Claire sobbed. 'I just can't…'

She felt him knelt behind her and his arms wrapped over her shaking body. Claire leaned on him and let the tears flew. She kept them for too long. She was strong too much time… Now she just cracked. It was not only her anger… It was her fear too. Her fear she had kept in her heart. She was scared that someday Angela or Nathan would come and try to take Pete from her. Claire knew that this would devastate her completely.

Peter felt her fear. He knew that she was scared downstairs. He knew her when she was angry or scared. He just had seen some strange mix of the both. Why she had acted like this? Maybe Angela had done something to her that Claire kept it hidden. What was that thing? What they had done it to her?

'Claire, please… I am here… Calm down…' Peter swayed her like a baby. She held his arms and her grip was so tight as if she would never let him go.

'They… they…' She sobbed loudly and could not say anything.

'They what? Who they?' Peter asked her carefully. He was not sure that he would like the answer.

'Nathan he… and I'm not sure if she…' Claire stuttered.

'Nathan and my mother?' Peter asked quietly. Some nasty feeling started eating him up inside.

Claire nodded and tried to calm enough to tell him.

'They tried…'

_**Odessa, Texas. 11**__** months earlier**_

Claire bent over Pete's crib. She just could not stop looking at him. He was quiet baby and his eyes… Claire felt the knot in her throat again. His eyes were the same as his father has. They were hazel. Hazel and warm… Claire was amazed how much Pete looked like his father. Even now, as a baby…

Claire could not stop thinking about Peter. Where he was now? How he would react if he knew about Pete's existence? Despite the fact that he had left her alone, Claire still thought about him. She had tried to hate him, but her heart would not allow her that. However, she had Pete now. She had Peter's son and that was something that nobody could take from her. Claire was the mother of his child… She reached and lingered fingers over her baby.

One bitter smile appeared on her lips. She had some secret hope that Peter would come to see her after all. He just could not stay away from her that long. That was not him. However, he never showed and Claire still lived with that expectation. She never would have admitted that to her parents. They did not even know who Pete's father was. Claire did not tell them. If they knew, this only could complicate things. Claire knew and that was only that matters.

Her phone rang and Claire frowned. Who that might be? At this early hour…

'Hallo?'

'_Well, well… My dirty daughter!'_

'Why are you calling?'

'_I heard the good news!'_ Nathan spat the words.

'This is not your concern!' Claire snapped, but some unpleasant felling slid over her spine.

'_You Damn right! It is not!'_ Nathan said and made short pause. _'I just wanted you to know that… According my mother this baby is not real! She thought that you had an abortion!'_

'Get it!' Claire snapped again. Nathan had hid her, but she could not understand why.

'_If she knew, she probably would want to take __him here and I…'_

'No!' Claire felt sudden scare. 'I'm not giving up on him! She cannot do that! She can't take my baby!'

'_Trust me, Claire – she can!'_ Nathan said firmly. _'We share the same opinion here though; I don't want my brother's bastard in my house!'_

'Don't call him that!'

'_But he is!'_ he snapped. _'Now, keep your mouth shut and you could raise your precious… son! Just stay out of my sight!' _

'My pleasure!' Claire answered him in his tone and hung up the phone.

She stared at her sleeping son for some time, trying to convince herself that everything was okay. There was not any reason for her to feel scared about Pete. There was not… except one – Angela Petrelli.

'She'll never take you away from me!' Claire watched Pete with wet eyes. 'She can't take you away! I will not let her! I promise…'

_**Odessa, Texas, Now Days**_

Peter listened to her carefully. She had told him the whole story through tears. He felt her pain and he could understand her fear now. Nathan… and Angela. The both people Peter had trusted the most had made her suffer.

'I hate her…' Claire said quietly and searched protection in his arms. 'I hate her for doing this… I hate them both!'

'Sh-sh…' Peter held her tightly. 'I'm here now… I'm here and as long as I'm alive you don't have to worry for anything!'

'Don't let them take him away from me! Don't let them take him away from us!' Her sob turned into a cry again and just now, Peter could realize how difficult it was for her to be strong. She got scared just of the presence of his mother.

'I won't let them, Claire! I swear!' he said and held her tightly. 'I won't let them!'

_**New York**_

'We have a gather this evening and my mother just gone?' Nathan spoke on his cell phone angrily. 'Where the hell is she?'

Heidi peered from the door and saw his frowned face. That almost made her day. Nathan was in bad mood whole day. Heidi was glad. Even if that made her bad person, she was glad that he had such days. Nathan played his political role pretty well. He deceived everyone with his honest face. He had fooled everyone, but her. Heidi had seen his true face. She thought that she could change him. She thought that she could make him better person… She got wrong. Nathan could not been changed. He was selfish man with so many wrong choices that he could not been saved.

Heidi knew about Peter. She knew how Nathan had banished him and disowned by him again. She still did not know the exact reason, but felt that was something big. Nathan had forbid even pronouncing Peter's name in their house. For him, Peter was dead. He was only obstacle on his way to the White House. Yeah… Nathan dreamt for the White House. That was his goal and each sacrifice on his way to there was acceptable.

'She took the plane?' Nathan growled and Heidi flinched. 'To where? You don't know? Remind me, why I am paying you? Fine!' he said finally and threw the phone on his desk.

'You can stop peering there and come inside!' He said and Heidi was not even surprised. She entered with blank face. 'Are you ready for tonight?' he asked her with stern voice.

'Sure… My smile is ready!' Heidi spread her lips in one fake smile. 'Is that good for you?' she asked after that.

'It's enough!' he snapped and sat on his chair. 'We have to be accurate! Lot's of people are going to be there!'

'The cause is good.' Heidi said and crossed legs. 'People think that you have lot to say about it…'

'Yeah… 'cause my brother supposed to be in such clinic!' Nathan frowned. 'Huh! My brother! He is everything else than my brother!'

'Boy! He really got you angry!' Heidi said sarcastically.

'Read my lips – don't talk about it!' Nathan snapped once again and narrowed his eyes. 'Go get dress! I have to rewrite my speech!'

'Don't worry!' Heidi said as he got off the chair. 'You are a good liar! People would believe you!'

Nathan did not say anything. He just watched her leaving the room and think about the old times. He had succeeded to fool her too then. He had succeeded to fool everyone… including Peter. However, his brother apparently had learned his lesson. The student became better than his teacher was... He had slept with his daughter.

'Touché, Pete!' Nathan narrowed his eyes again. 'Whatever you are…'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire had calmed in his arms and Peter took her to the bed. He gently placed her body there and covered her with one warm blanket.

'How is she?' Sandra asked him and Peter turned around to see her standing at the doorframe.

'She just calmed down!' Peter said and looked back at Claire. She flinched in her dream. 'I have never seen her so… fragile!' He said with cracked voice. 'She is so strong through the whole time…'

'That was her first outburst, Peter…' Sandra said. 'Your mother presence obviously…'

'Nathan told her that my mother is going to try and take her Pete…' Peter said suddenly. 'He made her live in constant fear for our son…'

'Oh my…' Sandra looked terrified.

'The saddest part?' Peter licked his lips and his eyes became sad. 'He was right! He knows our mother… Where was I at this time?' he closed his eyes for one moment. 'Where was I when she needed me the most?'

'Peter, stop blaming yourself!' Sandra touched his shoulder. 'You didn't know…'

'I ran! I ran away and left her alone! I left her alone with them! God!' he fell on the bed and covered his face. 'I left her… How could I live with that thought? How could I?'

'Peter!' Sandra sat beside him and touched his shoulder again. 'I love my daughter and I know how much she loves you! She protected you through all this time! She…'

'Was too young and I had to be strong!' Peter said and put down his hands. Still, his voice sounded harassed. 'I had to be… Then none of this would've happened!'

'What about Pete?' Sandra asked quietly.

'What about him?' Peter looked at her with haggard face.

'I admit that I can't understand your relationship… I admit that it is wrong! Still… If you were stronger then, Pete would not be here! You thought about that?'

'It's so… hard.' Peter said and looked at his son. Pete stood in his crib and looked at him. Peter could not help, but smiled. 'But now I can understand Claire. I can understand her source of strength…'

Sandra followed his look and smiled.

'You know… when Pete was born, the doctor asked me who Peter is. Why he is so important for my daughter? Claire had screamed your name through the labor. She thought about you Peter! She never stopped loving you! Even then!'

'I love her too…' Peter said and looked back at Claire. He reached and fixed some golden curls. 'She is so small and delicate…'

'Peter?' Claire trembled with her wet eyelashes and her eyes opened. She sat on the bed and looked around with blind eyes. 'Peter?'

'I'm here, Claire!' He said and she threw in his open arms.

'I thought that you leaved again!' she cried. Obviously, she had dreamt a nightmare. 'I thought that you leaved with your mother…'

'Claire… I'm here!' Peter said and they both heard the door closed. Sandra had left them alone, but no one of them had noticed. Peter took her in his lap and his heart skipped one beat as he felt her pressed closely to him. She was like a frightened child. 'I'm never going to leave you again! I swear!'

Claire felt strange secure when she heard his words. Her body cried for his attention and Peter wrapped arms around her. Finally, she calmed enough to speak normally.

'You still want to check the house?' Claire asked quietly.

'It's my birthday present! Sure I want that!' Peter said, but did not move. He just waited for her. Claire finally pulled back and looked at his face. One shy smile appeared on her lips and Peter fell in love again. Her smile… Her sad little smile, charmed him before was back. 'You don't know how beautiful you are now!' he said and saw the pleasure in her eyes.

'Thank you…' she said blushing. Peter still had the same effect over her senses. 'Come on!' she said and kissed him before stood up. 'Let's go see our house…'

'Our house…' Peter repeated with strange voice. He still could not believe it. 'Our house, huh?'


	29. Chapter 28 Feel

_**Chapter 28**__** Feel **_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter felt it. He felt that this was his house from the minute he entered. He could imagine how everything was going to look like. Now it was just one empty space, but still… One smile appeared on his lips and he looked at Claire who just stood there and watched him.

'Can you feel it?' she asked and Peter understood that she had felt the same.

'I can feel it…' Peter nodded with agreement.

'This is our house!' he said and his eyes locked with hers.

'This is our house!' Claire repeated it and Peter saw the relief in her eyes. Obviously, she had waited for his reaction. Now when she was sure that both shared the same opinion, Claire could breathe normally.

'Down! Down!' Pete shifted in his hands and Pete put him down carefully. His son grabbed his hand and tried to stay still. Then he grinned and tried to make his first step in this house. Claire knelt down few steps further and reached hands to him.

'Come on, Pete! Come to mommy!' she said.

Peter and Claire watched how their son made his first insecure steps in their new home. When he reached his mother and fell on her arms, his joyful laugh echoed around the empty room.

'Good boy!' Claire said and Peter joined at them.

'I think he agreed!' Peter said and took his son back in his secured arms. 'So…'

'So… I'm going to call and said that we would buy it!' Claire said and looked back at Peter.

'We?' Peter asked quietly.

'We!' Claire said and lifted up on her tiptoes to touch his lips. 'Happy birthday, Peter!' she said and then pinched Pete's nose. 'Happy birthday, Pete!' The little boy giggled and they leaved the house.

After that, the trio headed back home. They did not notice the man with the hat, hiding in the shadows at the opposite side of the street. He followed them with narrowed eyes and pure hate. Soon his time was going to come. Very soon…

'Mom!' Claire screamed since they got inside. 'We are home!'

'Okay! Kitchen!' Sandra yelled back and Claire looked at Peter.

'What?' she asked and saw his confused face. 'Just follow me!'

When he got in the kitchen, Peter froze for one moment. He saw the table full with food and… two cakes!

'I thought you didn't know…' he looked at Sandra, but she just shrugged and teased Claire.

'I knew it Peter! Claire literally…'

'Mom! Enough!' Claire blushed and smiled a bit.

Peter just threw her one quick look. Claire really had worked hard for his birthday. She wanted him to feel wanted and special for this family.

'Thank you…' he just said softly and Claire sank in his warm eyes.

'Any time!' She said and rubbed his arm.

Noah and Lyle joined them little later and they all celebrated the two birthdays. The atmosphere around the table was light and Peter relaxed quickly. They sang the 'Happy Birthday' song for him first.

'Make a wish!' Claire said and touched his back. Peter just gave her one strange look. He gave her his half smile and then blew the candles – twenty-nine.

'I already have it!' he whispered after that and Claire shined against him.

Then it was Pete's turn. His father helped him blew the candles and the little boy clapped joyfully. They took some photos and Pete looked happy.

'Dada…' he squealed.

'Okay! I'm jealous now!' Claire said and pouted playfully. 'I think that is his favorite word now!'

Everybody laughed and Noah watched his daughter. He never had seen Claire so relaxed and so happy before. There was not any sign from the young closed girl, showed on his doorstep nineteen months ago. Now Claire was practically glowing. Noah was afraid to admit that, but he knew that it was Peter. Because of him, Claire had changed. She was not his girl anymore. Noah sighed. Claire was a woman. She was woman in love and that love just flew from her eyes. How Peter and she had succeeded to hid that love before, Noah did not know. He could not stop wonder. Now, knowing all about them, he just admired them. They had played everybody, themselves included.

'Dad?' Claire called him with strange expression. 'Is it something…'

'No!' Noah shook his head. 'I just thought about some things…'

'At work?' Claire looked at him quizzically and Noah was glad about her suggestion.

'At work!' he nodded.

Claire shook her head.

'You'll think about that later!' she said.

'Yeah, dad! You need to relax now!' Lyle repeated the voice of his sister.

'Lyle!' Claire frowned.

'Give me the fork, please!' Peter asked her and reached hand. Claire just tried to take the fork and placed it in his hand, when she saw that the kitchen utensil was already in Peter's hand.

'Peter!' Claire exclaimed.

'Whoa!' Lyle looked with impression on his face.

'That was second!' Peter murmured under his nose.

'What?' Claire looked at him confused.

'It happened once again – this morning!' Peter said loudly. 'I thought that it was accident, but…' He shrugged. 'Maybe my ability is coming back slowly.'

'Slowly?' Claire looked at him confused again.

'One by one…' Peter answered.

'I get it!' Claire nodded. 'By the way…' She said and turned back to her family. 'We liked the house and we're buying it!'

'Are you sure?' Noah asked carefully.

'Dad!' Claire said with annoyance. 'Let's not start this again, please! It is a birthday party! Besides, we are not moving in like tomorrow! We are still here…'

'Yeah…' Noah said and lifted up his glass.

_**New York**_

Nathan welcomed his mother at the door of the mansion. He was fully dressed in his official suit. He frowned.

'Where the hell have you been? The gathering…'

'… is after an hour!' Angela snapped and walked past him. 'I know, Nathan!'

She was not on the mood for his ranting. He thought that the world was spinning around him and everybody should listen to him. Well, this time he was wrong. Angela just had lost the battle for bringing Peter back where he belonged. Her feelings were hurt. The taste in her mouth was bitter and Nathan was her last problem now.

'Ma! Do you hear me?' Nathan had followed her in her room.

'Yes, Nathan!' she said with annoyed sigh. 'I heard you! Now please get out so I can dress up!'

'Where have you been?' he asked instead, crossing his arms before his chest. 'I heard you took the plane…'

'I was in Dallas!' Angela said and turned around to look at him.

'Dallas?' Nathan frowned. 'You went to see Claire? I told you…'

'Despite the fact, that what I am doing is not of your business… Yes! I went to see Claire and my grandson!' Angela looked at him sternly.

'But I told you not to do this!' he frowned and now he looked just like his father.

'You can't tell me what can or what I cannot do!' she snapped.

'Fine!' Nathan growled and turned around. 'I'll wait for you downstairs!'

'Do you remember what day is it today, Nathan?' she asked him quietly. He stopped at one place.

'Don't, ma! He is not here anymore and I…'

'He is not here anymore, Nathan, but he still is your brother!'

'He forgot about that when he screwed my daughter!' Nathan hissed. 'I'll forget for him now!' He said and walked out of the room.

'But he is my son…' Angela said in the empty room. Peter was her son, but it looked like she could not find the right way to him. He was different now. He was a father… Angela flinched. He was father of a child, who was a mistake. Pete was the living proof of Peter and Claire's mistake. Somehow, they did not look at him in this way. They loved him as a normal child. However, Pete was special and Angela knew that. She had a dream about him. She had a dream in the night of his creation. 'Pete…' she said and pictured his small and frightened face. He had seek sought from his father and seen them both, something in Angela's heart ached. They were like a mirror. The resemblance was obvious…

Angela shook her dress and looked at the mirror. Peter's photo was down on the cupboard. He looked at her with his sad hazel eyes. However, that was only a photo and not the real man… Angela sighed and got in the bathroom.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

'I think he ate too much cake!' Claire said as she and Peter watched their son in his crib. He was sleeping.

'I think he ate… enough.' Peter said and smiled, but Claire saw some sadness in his eyes.

'Peter…' she said quietly. He looked at her and she understood that she was right. He was sad. 'What now?'

'Nothing it's just…' he bit his lip. 'This was my first celebrated birthday after two years of madness…'

'Oh…' Claire looked at him carefully. The words stuck in her throat.

'Yeah… ' Peter smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. 'The explosion changed everything… I spent my twenty-seventh birthday in one cell, drugged with medications. I though that this was the best thing. My ability only hurt those who I loved…' His smile faded. 'My twenty-eight birthday… I could not remember my name then. I had amnesia… And now…'

Claire could not stand the sadness in his eyes anymore. She reached and took his hand. Her fingers slipped between his and they laced hands.

'Now you are with me!' she said. 'Now you are safe here…'

'Safe…' he chuckled bitterly. 'My mother found me! What makes you think that Nathan won't do the same?'

'Because, he doesn't want to find you…' Claire said. 'He stopped looking for you, Peter…'

'I wish it was that simple, Claire!' Peter sighed. 'We can't just forget about his existence…'

'He did! Let us do the same!' she pleaded. 'It's easy Peter…'

'No!' he shook his head. 'I can't just forget about having a brother! He maybe forgot about me, but I…'

'Stop living in the shadows, Peter!' Claire said quietly and Peter looked at her strangely. 'You are so… stared at the shadows of your family! Your mother… Your brother… You were in their shadows until now!'

'This is not true!' Peter said with strange voice.

'Stop defending them and their actions!' Claire frowned. 'Just… be you for once!'

'I am!'

'No! You still got hurt about their disapproval! You still want them to want you!' Claire squeezed his hand and made him looked at her. 'Stop staring at them and look at me!'

'Claire, I am with you now…'

'You are with me now, but I saw how hurt you were today! When your mother mention about our mistake… You agreed with her! You felt guilt!'

'Because it is true, Claire! We did a mistake! We are not supposed to be in love!'

'But we are, Peter! We are and that is not going to change! We have a child! That is not going to change either!'

'I don't want that to change, Claire!' He ran fingers through his hair. 'Don't you get it? I felt guilty not because I am in love with you! I felt guilty, because…' he stopped.

'Because what? What, Peter?' she demanded and her eyes shined against him.

'I felt guilty, because I do not feel regret about loving you! I do not feel like its wrong! That is why I…'

Her mouth over his cut him in the mid sentence. She wrapped arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

'That is the sweetest thing, you have ever said to me!' Claire whispered after the kiss.

'Sweetest? Claire I just said…'

'You said that you don't feel guilty about loving me! That's enough for me!'

She did not let him say anything more.

Their lips locked again and this time it felt like forever. His hands slipped over her waist and he pulled her closer.

Their lips met again and this time this was not enough. It was not enough for both of them. Peter pulled back briefly. Her eyes asked her for permission… They pleaded her… They told her how much he needed her right now. Claire just nodded and pressed her body closer to his.

'I missed you …' she whispered and that was enough for him. He pushed her gently onto the bed and his hand slipped over her warm body. His hands trembled as if he touched something very delicate. Claire pulled him closer and closed the gap between their lips. She felt his hand gently brushing her hair and that made her shiver. His hand slipped down and pulled over her blouse. Then she helped him unbuttoned his shirt. She gazed the scar on his chest, left from the bullet. Her fingers slipped over it, but Peter took her hand and they laced fingers.

'Don't…' he said when he saw the tears in her eyes. 'Don't think about this… Just feel…'

He kissed her again and this time the kiss was different. It was hungry and almost rough kiss. Clair did not complain. She wanted more. She wanted him so badly that hurt. They slid up on the bed and she felt herself fully exposed under his look. That made her blush a little.

'Don't…' Peter said again and his eyes studied her face. 'You are so beautiful!'

'Promise me you'll be here tomorrow!' she said suddenly and saw the sad smile in his lips. He remembered. 'Promise me…'

'I promise…' Peter said and took her face, kissing her. That was their second night together and it was beautiful. Without fear, guilt or regret. Just them…


	30. Chapter 29 First

_**Chapter 29**__** First**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire was afraid of opening her eyes. She was afraid that all of this was just a product of her imagination. Maybe if she opened her eyes, she would found out that all this is just one dream and she was still in New York. She still was the seventeenth year old girl, in love with Peter. She would found out that he was missing again and then… Claire felt one man's hand slipping over her waist and pulling her closer to one warm body. She finally opened her eyes. It was morning….

It was morning and everything was different. She felt his breath gently brushing her hair and his arm rested on her waist. Peter was here. He was here, beside her and that was the only important thing now.

Claire bit her lip to suppress one big smile. It was… magical last night. For her it was like coming home or finding something that you thought you had lost forever.

She could not remember how many nights she was lying on her bed, imaging all that. How many nights, she had spent waiting for him to show up in her window… How many nights, she had spent in thoughts, scrolling around the 'what if…' What if Peter had not gone… What if he had came back for her… What if…

Now he was here. Claire could feel his presence and inhaled his scent. She could touch him and kiss him. He was not a dream anymore. He was not a product of her imagination… He was real man and he was here, with her. That was more than Claire had ever hoped. That was more than she had ever wished.

Claire closed her eyes again. The room was cold and she could feel that with her bare shoulders. Claire shivered lightly, but Peter felt that and she felt him awake. He sighed and covered her with the blanket. She smiled. He did not even get to ask. He knew. He felt her.

'I didn't run…' Peter whispered in her ear and buried his face in her hair inhaled her deeply.

Claire smiled in respond and closed her eyes with pleasure. His arm brought back on her waist under the blanket and she cupped his hand with hers.

'I can feel that…' she whispered and felt him kissed her shoulder. 'I'll remember that birthday…'

'I'll remember it too… I mean, it was first with you.'

'Our first, huh?' Claire said and snuggled in him.

'Our first…' Peter whispered and felt her falling asleep again.

It was too early. He had night shift and her started later this afternoon. Therefore, it was too early for them to wake up. Peter closed his eyes too and released one tired sigh. It was going to be a long day…

_**New York**_

Angela just sat on the table. She watched as Nathan studied the morning paper and sipped from his coffee. It was good night for him. The gathering went good and he played his part well. Even more than well. If she did not know that he was lying, she would believe him. He had such an honest face and that helped him a lot. He was the same as Arthur. Her husband would have been proud of the man he had created.

'You didn't tell me…' Nathan closed the paper and his cold eyes focused on her. 'How went with Claire? You saw the…'

'I saw him, but you were right about her! She didn't want me near him.' _Or near Peter_, Angela thought.

'She is like a lioness, don't you think?' Nathan narrowed his eyes and said carefully. 'It kind of looks like you before, when you defend Peter from dad…'

'Shut up, Nathan! There is noting common between Claire and me! We are very different!' Angela did not like that resemblance. The truth was that she had seen that and had felt that when Claire stood before Peter, protecting him. She had the same expression on her face as Angela before.

'Oh, I think that there is!' Nathan looked at her face carefully. 'Is that why you are so angry at her?'

'You are dreaming, Nathan! I'm not angry at Claire! Frustrated… maybe! She didn't let me to see my grandson!' _And Peter,_ she finished the sentence in her mind.

'Well, what did you expect?' Nathan lifted up his eyebrows. 'To greet you with flowers?'

'There is no need to be sarcastic!' Angela frowned. 'She could've been little more polite, though!'

'Ma, sometimes I don't know in what world you are living!'

'Excuse me?' Angela rose up her voice.

'You suggested her to make an abortion! You knew that she would not digest that so easily…'

'She seduced Peter…'

'Oh, yeah! And he was just a puppet in her hands!' Nathan grunted out. 'Wake up, ma! Peter is as much fault as she is!'

'He wasn't like this before…'

'He wasn't like what?' He sounded annoyed.

'He was more responsible!'

'He was your boy and now you are mad, because you won't take him back!' Nathan had felt her weakness. Angela had let him and now, she felt sorry about that.

'He used to love that family…' she said.

'Before Claire?' Nathan hissed and leaned back on his chair. 'I have to admit that she beat you in your own game!'

'What are you talking about?' Angela scoffed. 'What game?'

'She took Peter! You lost your good boy, because of her!' Nathan almost felt pleasure for teasing his mother.

'You are just like your father sometimes!' Angela hissed in her turn and leaved the table angrily.

'Maybe I am…' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'Maybe I am and I'm glad about that!'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter and Claire did not show up for breakfast. Sandra suggested that Pete had kept them up all night. He ate too much cake and they probably had sat beside his crib the whole night. She shrugged and cleaned up the table. Noah went to work and Lyle to school.

It was almost noon, when she decided to check why there was no sign of them yet. She checked Peter's room first. They were not there. Then, Sandra knocked quietly at Claire's door, but no one answered her. She decided to check after all. When she opened the door quietly, her look dropped on the bed and she saw the two hugging figures sleeping there. There was nothing disturbing in that picture, but then she noticed Claire's bare shoulder and suddenly understood everything.

Claire and Peter had spent the night in that bed and… not only sleeping. Sandra felt sorry for her curiosity and quietly closed the door again. Why she had to do this? Why she had to check? Sandra shook her head and went downstairs. Mr. Muggles needed his walk. That should make her think for something else than Peter and Claire lying in that bed.

She came back two hours later and saw Peter and Claire in the kitchen. They were eating and feeding Pete. He giggled from time to time, making his parents to laugh.

'I swear! I saw him make bubbles…' Claire just said.

'Yeah, right!' Peter answered skeptically.

'Good afternoon!' Sandra said and released Mr. Muggles on the ground.

'Good afternoon, mom!' Claire answered. 'We… hm overslept this morning!'

'I've noticed!' Sandra said and did not miss the secret look exchanged between them. 'So…' she said casually and sat on the table. 'It's Christmas tomorrow… Are you two gonna work?'

'I'm not!' Claire said and looked at Peter. 'Since I'm manager and… stuff. I think I can afford that!'

'I have night shift and I'm not gonna work either.' Peter shrugged.

'Oh! That is so good! This is gonna be one family Christmas!' Sandra said and saw the sadness in Peter's eyes. 'You don't like Christmas, Peter?'

'No! It's not like that...' he shook his head. 'I just… In our family, we have different kind of Christmas. Usually it is some Charity event or Ball for political purpose…'

'You didn't have a real Christmas…' Sandra nodded. 'Don't worry! You're gonna catch up with us!'

'I hope so! It's gonna be the first one for Pete too.' His face lightened. 'I bought him a present!'

'You?' Claire asked him ironically.

'Fine!' Peter said and looked at her. 'We bought him!'

'That's better!' Claire said and leaned head on his arm. She looked at the clock and crooked her face. 'I have to get dress for work!'

'Already?' Sandra asked her, but she knew that Claire is right.

'Yup!' her daughter said and got off the chair. 'I'll get dress and be back here in a minute!' she said and walked out of the kitchen.

'You brought the light in her life…' Sandra said and Peter looked at her.

'What?' he looked surprised and fixed his bangs nervously.

'Claire… You changed her…' Sandra said watching for his reaction. Peter shifted on his chair and coughed.

'I brought her only problems, Sandra! We both know that…' he said with low voice.

'It's true, but… You had to see her, before your arriving! She was so sad and we didn't know why… Until you came…'

'I made her life difficult…'

'But you love her and you loved her enough to sacrifice your life for her!'

'I'm gonna do it again if I have to!' Peter looked Sandra straight in the eyes. She saw how sincere he was. Of course, she knew that Peter was capable of doing that. He had proved it so many times. Sandra knew that he really loved her daughter. She was sure, but that did not make her feel less weird about their relationship than before. No matter what great love they shared, they still had related. The blood could not be rejecting that easily.

'I know you will Peter and that makes you a good man!' she said, but Peter smiled bitterly.

'I just love her…'

'I know that too…' Sandra said again. She felt for him. She had learned about his empathic nature. Now she could see it in his eyes.

'Okay!' Claire walked in the kitchen and went straight at Peter. She bent down and kissed him. It was their first kiss in front of her and she tried to hide her shock. This morning and this kiss showed her how deep was their connection. 'I'm going to work!' Claire said after that and went to kiss her son on his baby cheek. 'Be a good boy, okay?' she cooed.

'Mama…' Pete answered her and waved his hands.

'Good bye, everybody!' she said and got out with light steps.

Sandra coughed nervously and Peter just avoided her eyes. They both were surprised from Claire's gesture. It was so quick and emotional… Not that Peter didn't like it. He loved her kisses. He loved her, but… she never had kissed him in front of a member of her family.

'So…' Peter scratched the back of his head.

'So…' Sandra laughed nervously.

'I think I have to go and prepare too…' He said and got off the table.

'Sure.' Sandra nodded and watched him leaving the kitchen.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

It was busy day and Claire was exhausted. She had to help Barb with the customers. The work was so grueling that by the end of the shift, Claire just sat and leaned her elbows on the table. Barb followed her.

'That was…' she moaned. 'Man! I can't feel my legs!'

'Me too… I swear! Someone should drag me to my home!' Claire rested her chin on her palm and blinked tiredly. 'You sure you want to work tomorrow?'

'Of course!' Barb shrugged. 'Why not?'

'It's Christmas…'

'And it's gonna be full again!' Barb said. 'Good tips!'

'Okay!' Claire said. 'If you insist…'

'I am!' Barb nodded. 'And you?'

'Me?' Claire licked her lips and looked at her. 'I have plans for tomorrow.'

'With Peter?' Barb smiled knowingly.

'Yes, with Peter and my family.' Claire answered her sincerely. 'I hope for one good day…'

'Oh trust me! It will!' Barb rolled her eyes. 'If I had such a gorgeous man beside me…'

'Come on! We have to clean up here!' Claire said and leaved the table and Barb behind.

'You are jealous?' Barb teased her.

'No, I'm not! Just… I don't like to talk about my personal life!' she snapped and Barb pouted.

'Fine!' she said and went for the mop.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Paramedic Service**_

It was hard shift and Peter used his little free time for relaxing on the bench. He had closed his eyes and listened to the conversation in the room. His colleagues were good people and had accepted him immediately.

'Yo, Peter!' one of them called him and Peter opened his eyes.

'Yes Eddy?'

'Have you ever been in _Burn Toast Coffee_?' he asked.

'Hm… yeah.' Peter said carefully and sat on the bench. 'Why?'

'Is it good?' Eddy asked him again.

'It is… Best blueberry pies ever!' said the other one.

'We know why you love to go there, Sam!' Eddy teased him. 'Because of the blonde…'

'What?' Peter snapped. They talked about Claire. He was sure about that, because she was the only one blonde worked there.

'Our friend love to go there and watch her… We didn't know her name, though…'

'It's Claire.' Peter said quietly.

'Thanks!' Sam said, but frowned. 'Wait! How would you know?'

'Because…' Peter coughed before answering. 'Because she is my fiancée…'


	31. Chapter 30 Christmas

_**Chapter 30**__** Christmas**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Paramedic Service**_

Peter looked the shocked faces of his colleagues and almost regret about sharing for Claire. She was something special in his life. She was something private and he usually rejected that subject. However, what was he supposed to do now, listening how Sam had fell for Claire. He had fallen for his Claire. Peter shook his head and tried to keep the expression of his face. He looked them carefully and tried to smile, but didn't work.

'You are disappointed?' He asked Sam, trying to put some light note in his voice.

'Damn right I am!' Sam said and studied his face. 'You are not lying? She is really your…'

_Technically, she is my niece_, Peter though. _Practically, she is the woman I love._

'Yeah, it's true! She is my fiancée…' Peter said and Eddy patted his shoulder.

'You are one lucky guy!' he said and Peter smiled bitterly.

Yeah, he was so lucky… He slept with his underage niece, got her pregnant and ran away. Then he became and addict and alcoholic… Then he tried to suicide and now he had new name and nobody knew him as Peter Petrelli anymore. He was Peter Parker. Who was that person, Peter still did not know! Yes, he cared his name, but still could not get under his skin. He was one ordinary guy with ordinary work and… absolutely not ordinary fiancée and son. He supposed to be happy. He was happy, but Peter felt like he had lost himself in that person. He could be real only with Claire in home. Other than that, he had to keep it low. His last wish was his brother to find him now. Now Peter had what to lose. He had a family.

'Yo, Peter!' Eddy waved hand in front of his eyes and Peter snapped from his thoughts. 'Where were you, man?'

'I'm sorry… I was just thinking…' Peter shrugged and spread his lips in one fake smile.

'About Claire?' Sam asked and came closer. He did not look so disappointed anymore. Moreover, he looked intriguing.

'About Claire…'Peter shrugged and tried to contain the emotions in his voice.

'So that's how you are going to spend Christmas?' Sam asked and lit one cigar. Peter saw him sucked the smoke and then inhaled it in small orbs of gray air. He felt need of smoking too. That was normal for the addicts… Peter knew that. However, that smoke brought back the painful memories of one painful time. Peter shook his head and looked at the window.

'Yes. I'm going to spend the Christmas with Claire…' he said quietly.

'Do you think about some present for her?' Eddy asked him and Peter just nodded.

'Yes!' he said. 'I bought it already!'

'I'm kind of jealous of you now!' Sam pouted, but they all know that he was kidding.

'You have to be!' Peter said and everybody thought that he was enjoying. They accepted his answer and the talk ran smoothly. Eddy mentioned for some game and Peter lay back again, closing his eyes and hoping to be home soon. He missed her already.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Claire crawled in the bed and cuddled in the warm blankets. Peter was going to be late. His shift ended at 7 AM and he supposed be at home 30 min later. Now it was about 2 am and Claire yawned tiredly. _Busy, busy day…_ She thought and closed her eyes.

The first thing Peter saw when he got in the room was his sleeping Claire. She was buried her hose in his pillow and slept peacefully. He stood there and watched her for some time. She looked so pure and delicate. So innocent…

Peter saw her sighed in her dream and he smiled. Her hand reached and touched his side of the bed. Peter quickly pulled off his clothes, dressed some old T-shirt with the pants of his PJ, and slipped beside her.

Claire felt him immediately. She cuddled in him as if she knew that he was here. Even in her dream, she longed for him. That was touching for Peter. He just reached and pulled her closer in his arms. The tiredness fell over his body and he closed his eyes. He was at home.

_**New York**_

Nathan woke up in his cold bed and saw the snow falling outside. He hated this time of the year. He had to act nice and cheerful. He had to play father and family guy. He was not and he never felt the need of being that. His father had cured him from these longings. Nathan was a practical man. He just wanted to be someone. He wanted to be someone important and influential. He had his goals and reached them, one by one.

Nathan looked at the other side of the big bed. Heidi still slept, but she tried to stay away from him. Even in the bed. Nathan sighed. There was a times when she loved him and stayed by him. Her feelings were true then and Nathan could not help, but thought how useful would be this now. Still, Heidi played her part well. His reputation was good thanks to her too. Thanks to his image of a family person.

He was not and he never would be.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

It was so good to wake up in his arms. Claire smiled, feeling his normal breathing. Peter hugged her. He still slept. He probably was fallen asleep early in the morning. Now was about ten o'clock. It was Christmas and Claire felt her present lying beside of her. She released one soft smile appeared on her lips. It was good feeling and it was something that she only was dream about.

'Good morning!' She heard his deep voice and felt his lips on her bare shoulder.

'Merry Christmas, Peter!' Claire said and turned around to face him.

'Merry Christmas, Claire!' Peter said and gave her one quick soft kiss. 'Are you ready for your present?' He asked and his eyes shined.

'I have a present?'

'Well, sort of…' Peter shrugged. 'Come on! Dress up and let's go!'

'Where?' she saw him got off the bed and frowned. 'Peter!'

'You'll see!' he said with his half smile and disappeared in the bathroom.

Claire shrugged and got off the bed too. Obviously, Peter had thought something. It was surprise for her and Claire loved surprises. Good ones of course… Therefore, she dressed up and waited for him before his room.

'You are quick!' Peter said as he walked out.

'I don't know where we are going so…' she shrugged. 'Can you give me a hint?'

'Nope!' Peter took her hand and the both ran downstairs.

'Wait! What about Pete?'

'He won't come with us! This is only for you!' he said and waited for her to get in the car.

'Okay…' Claire looked at him strangely. Was he going crazy?

They leaved the neighborhood and drove off to some building, which was very well-known to Claire. Peter stopped the car and looked at her.

'This is it! We are here!'

'Peter, are you sure?' she said and her eyes studied his face. 'It's Christmas and…'

Claire could not finish, because Peter got out the car and went to open her door. He gave her one hand and she got out too.

'Come on!' He repeated and took her hand in his. For Claire's surprise, the door was open and they both entered inside of _Union Wells High School_ in Odessa, Texas. 'Here!' Peter said and stooped in front one showcase. 'You bumped at me, here!'

'How would you know?' Claire looked at him strangely.

'I remember everything from that night Claire!' he looked at her. 'Everything!'

'Oh…'

'Wait! That is not all!' He said and squeezed her hand, forcing her to turn right and look at the showcase. 'Look!'

Claire listened to him and froze. She saw many pictures there, set in chronologically to their meeting here. There were only hers though. Peter did not have his photos here. They all had left in New York. Claire touched her lips when she saw the photo of her painting.

'I knew that I have to save you!' she heard his cracked voice.

'Why?' she asked, but already knew the answer.

'To save the world… well – my world!' his hand slipped back in her and Claire looked at him.

'Oh, Peter!' her eyes shined.

'Sh-sh… Continue…' He shook his head and pointed the showcase. Claire looked back and saw that there were pictures almost to the end of the hallway. They walked to there and she almost cry in the last photo. It was new and it was from Peter's birthday. It showed Claire, Peter and little Pete in their arms. They were smiling and their eyes glowed.

'Thank you!' she said finally and turned back at him. 'The most beautiful present I ever…'

'Wait! There is more!' Peter said and Claire saw him pulled out one small black box out of his pocket.

'What…'

'Look…' he coughed. 'I know that Peter Petrelli cannot say these words, because… You know why! However, Peter Parker is free to do that! I love you and I'm so glad that you are here and you are beside me!' He opened the box and Claire saw one beautiful small ring. 'You supposed to be my fiancée, but… I never gave you the ring, so…'

'I do!' she said and slipped the ring around her finger. 'And I don't care if you are Peter Petrelli or Peter Parker! I love you no matter of your name!'

'I know…' he said and leaned to kiss her.

_**New York**_

Angela sat in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. It was another Christmas. They all looked in the same way from the moment she got married to Arthur. All night drinking, talking and smiling with people she hardly knew. For what? Nathan's purposes… It was Arthur before, now Nathan was his true heir.

Angela thought about Peter. She hoped for him to have better Christmas than hers. She knew that he hated this time of the year. He hated these balls and gatherings. He said that all this was flat and he was right. There wasn't any Christmas spirit. Angela could feel it now.

'Ma!' Nathan showed up at the door. He frowned. 'You are ready and we are waiting for you! Why…'

'Why are we doing all this Nathan?'

'What?'

'Why are we doing all this?' she pointed her costume.

'You know why, ma!' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'And now you sound like…' Nathan stopped and turned around. 'Hurry up! The limo is waiting!'

Angela stared in the mirror and after one tired sigh, she followed her son.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

He had seen them living the house this morning and came back few hours later. She looked happy and practically shined every time he looked at her. Then they kissed just in front of the house. The man with the hat gritted with his teeth. She had to be hers not Peter's.

'Soon, Claire! Soon I'll come for you and this time I'll make sure that he won't live!' the young man touched his hat. 'Merry Christmas… while you can Peter!' Then he walked away.

The couple at the other side of the street laced hands and entered in the house.

'Oh! You are early!' Lyle welcomed them in the living room. Then he looked at Peter. 'She like it?'

'She loves it!' Peter said and Claire's brother grinned against him.

'Okay! You two!' she frowned playfully.

'I just helped him! He is soon going to be my relative, so…' Lyle shrugged.

'Ugh! Remind me why I hate that word?' Claire looked at Peter, who just smiled and walked in the kitchen.

'Thank you!' Claire sat beside her brother.

'Why? I didn't do anything…' Lyle looked at her with interest.

'You welcomed him in the family! You showed him that he is a part of us…' Claire reached and hugged him. 'Thank you!'

Lyle hesitated for one moment, but then hugged his sister too.

'Peter is a nice guy…' he said after pulled back.

'He is a man suffered enough in his life!' Claire fixed her hair behind her ear. 'He deserves love…'

'I saw how he's looking at you!' Lyle said. 'Since day one… That was enough for me to like him, Claire! He is never going to hurt you!'

'No!' Claire brushed one lonely tear. 'No, he won't!'

'What about his present?' Lyle asked her. He hated to see his sister crying. He had seen her crying too many times while she was pregnant.

'His present is… hm.' Claire smiled secretly. 'His present is only for his eyes!' she said and saw Lyle\s eyes widened.

'No! I don't want to know! I don't want such images in my head!'

Claire pinched his nose.

'You sure don't!' they both laughed.

Peter looked at them from the kitchen door. He never had that sort of a relationship with Nathan. Yeah, his brother cared about him before and even loved him when they were children. Then something changed. Peter knew what exactly.

'Claire…' Noah said behind his back and Peter thought that he had read his minds.

'What?' He looked at him briefly. 'What about her?'

'I've never seen her so happy, until now!' Noah said and touched Peter's shoulder.

'What are you talking about?' Peter was confused. 'It's Christmas! She said she love Christmas, so…'

'No, Peter!' Noah made short pause. 'I know what I'm talking about! You should have seen her two years ago, when she thought that you are dead. From this moment…'

'I get it!' Peter said and nodded. 'I understand you… and her perfectly!'

'I hope you do!' Noah patted his shoulder and let him joined his daughter.

He looked at them – her daughter and Peter. He had felt the sadness of Peter's words. Noah trusted him. No matter how strange it might seem, but Noah knew that Peter loved his daughter too much. It was painful of watching them though. It was strange, but Noah had accepted that. He had to if he wanted to see her happy.

They spent the day and the dinner as a family. They laughed and the atmosphere was so light that Peter felt happy. He felt so happy and this scared him. He never felt like this with his own family, but now… Now he was with Claire and everything was different. He was with her…


	32. Chapter 31 Life

_**Chapter 31**__** Life**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire also had a special gift for him.

It was later that night and everybody was in the beds. Peter also. He was fallen asleep while Claire was with Pete. He was tired, but woke up when he felt her touch.

'Peter…' she whispered close to his ear. 'I didn't give you your present!'

'What…' Peter licked his lips and opened his eyes. Claire had bent over him and her face almost touched his…

'I said… I didn't give you the present!' she said and kissed him. She kissed him with so much passion that it took his breath away. He buried hands in her hair and rolled her under him.

'Is that my present?' he asked breathing heavily.

'Yeah… Hope you'll like it!' she whispered.

'Are you kidding me?' Peter pulled back so he could look into her eyes. 'It's the best ever!'

_**New York**_

It was exhausting evening. Nathan closed his eyes and prepared for sleep. His image worked well with the people. They liked him and thought him as a nice guy with happy family. They thought about him as a good person with principals… Nathan opened his eyes and frowned. They thought about him as Peter. Peter was that kind of a guy. He was good and playing nice with the people. Everybody loved him. Everybody cared about him. He was that kind of a person, you could not forget. Peter was charismatic and Nathan used that before. Now obviously, he could not.

'Damn!' he cursed and closed his eyes again. Peter's image hunted him again.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Claire woke up and felt his hand on her waist. Peter still slept. He slept a lot these days. His work exhausted him and he needed every second of his sleep. Claire smiled. It was good feeling to wake up every morning like this. It was great to felt his body close to yours. It was great to know that your child slept in the other room. It was great…

Claire flinched. The room was cold. However, there was something more and she could feel it. She was so happy these months. She felt so much love that she got scared. Life had made her like this. Claire hated that. She hated to feel fear when she was beside Peter. She always had thought that he was the only one who could make her feel safe. She thought in the same way even when he had lost his powers. Peter was... Peter. He still was the man Claire loved the most in this word. That did not change and she knew that it would not change, ever.

'You think too much, you know that?' she heard his whisper.

'Peter!' Claire almost jumped from surprise. She turned back and saw his eyes wide open. 'You… heard me?'

'Why you think I'm awake?' He yawned and looked at the clock. 'It's too early!'

'No! Wait, Peter! You heard me?' Claire looked at him astounded.

'Sure…' Peter said and closed his eyes again. 'I could ignore it, but not when it comes from you…'

'But… how?'

'One by one…' he murmured.

Claire gulped painfully. Peter regained his power again. It was in small pieces, but still… Part of her was afraid. Claire knew that Peter stayed with her, because he was weak and he needed her. Now, when he slowly turned back into his true self, was he…

'I am going to need you no matter what!' Peter said with closed eyes and Claire frowned.

'Sleep!' she snapped.

'Stop thinking! I told you that I can't ignore you!'

'Fine!' Claire pouted, but he did not open his eyes. She closed her eyes too and tried to sleep, but she could not.

Claire cursed and got off the bed. She flinched immediately. Damn! It was cold! Claire heard Peter sighed and understood that he was sleeping again. She smiled as she looked at his face. He was so… perfect. And it was only hers… It was good…

Claire flinched once again and went to her room to change her nightgown with proper clothes.

She saw that Pete was not in his crib and thought that her mother took him. She was. Claire saw him as hew got in the kitchen.

'Good morning!' Claire said and saw her mother drinking her morning coffee.

'Mama!' Pete squealed and smiled at her. 'Mama… come…'

'Good morning!' Sandra looked at her daughter. 'Coffee?'

'Yes, please!' Claire said and hugged her son, before join in her mother at the table. 'Mh-mm…' She closed her eyes. 'The best coffee ever!'

'Claire, are you alright?' Sandra looked at her strangely.

'Sure…' Claire nodded and she saw Pete playing with his spoon. One light smile appeared on her lips.

'You look kind of… I don't know… confused?'

'It is nothing, mom!' Claire still looked at her son, who now was trying to cover his head with his cup. Claire reached and took it from his hands. Pete pouted and crooked his little face, but soon he took back the spoon and started hitting on the table.

'Claire! Please talk to me! Something is bothering you and I can see that!'

Claire sighed and looked at her mother.

'It's Peter. He brought back his mind control power and I think that is a matter of time before he could regain back the others. His ability is showing up slowly..'

'But that is a good news…' Sandra was confused. 'Why is that face then?'

'I'm afraid…' Claire said quietly.

'Why?'

'Because… he maybe won't need me anymore and…'

'He could leave again?' Sandra studied her face.

'Yeah…' Claire said with sad smile. 'That is stupid, because he never would! Still… It's…'

'Peter loves you, Claire!' Sandra took her hand. 'He would die for you! He stayed here for being with you! He is alive because of you! Stop thinking about that! You have to support him now and…'

'I know!' Claire said and looked back at Pete. He just had dropped his spoon. 'I know that and I'm trying…'

'What?' Peter's voice echoed from the door. He stood there and his face was dark. 'I told you that I'm not gonna leave you again! I told you, Claire! Why you can't trust me?'

'I think that you two have to talk!' Sandra said quietly and took Pete with her. She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Peter and Claire alone.

'Why are you so afraid, Claire?' Peter said and sat opposite her.

'It's because I…' she played with her fingers. 'I don't know why! I'm just scared!'

'Of what? You know that as far as it depends on me I never…'

'That's it!' Claire said quietly.

'What?'

'You still love your family, Peter!'

'I care about them, Claire! I can't do otherwise!' Peter frowned. 'But that doesn't mean…'

'If Angela and Nathan forgive you, could you bring back in New York? Could you return to them? To your old life?' She studied his face.

'What life, Claire? I don't have a life in New York anymore!' Peter frowned. 'My life is here, with you! Besides… Nathan hates me, so…'

'But if he forgives you?'

'Claire! You are talking nonsense now! Don't you get it? I told you that I'm not leaving you and I won't do that!'

'You did that before…' she said quietly and Peter flinched from her words. 'What is the difference now?'

'Are you seriously asking me that?' his voice was bitter. 'I thought that you know why…'

'Because of Pete?'

'Because of you, Claire! I know what is going to be my life without you! I experienced that already! It's a darker place and I don't want to go back there again!'

'I know that place too… I'm scare of it!' Claire confessed and bent down her head.

Peter looked at her sometime. He just could not believe how she could think such thing. How she thought that he was going to leave her. He reached and took her hands in his. Claire looked at him with teary eyes.

'You have all the right in the world not to trust me on this!' Peter said carefully. 'I left you once, but I thought that this was the best option for you! I did not know that I was wrong! If I knew, none of this would have happen! You can trust me now when I am telling you – I'm not gonna leave you! I swear! I have a life here! I have Pete! I have you! There is nothing in the world I could've ask more! I have what I wanted! Why I have to run from the people I love the most?'

'I am sorry, but I…' Claire smiled shyly.

'It's okay… You don't have to be sorry! It's normal to feel in that way!' Peter squeezed her hands lightly. 'But I want you to know that you can trust me!'

'I am!' Claire looked in his eyes. 'I am!'

_**New York**_

Angela woke up after one nightmare. It was awful and full of blood. She breathed heavily and it was scared. She could not see any faces, but she could see the bodies around her. And the blood… there was so much blood around her… Her hands had covered with blood…

'If this is my punishment…' she spoke in the empty room. 'Let it be only on me! Please! Not over my children! Not on them!'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Barb walked out of the empty diner. Claire had left her responsible for the keys this night, because she would not be at work on the next day. Barb would not mind. More tips were always welcome. They would help her paying the rent.

Barb walked straight at home. Usually she was not that tired. She and some friends loved to hit some bar and shot few drinks. Barb was young and unlike Claire, she didn't take her life so seriously. Claire was always so responsible and serious. Now she was engaged. After she had seen Peter, Barb could not blame her. He was young and beautiful. Not in the traditional way, but still… he was a catch.

Barb sighed and put the key in the keyhole, but for her surprise, the door was open. She shrugged. Maybe her roommate was at home few days earlier. Barb frowned. Mandy loved to do that.

'Mandy? I swear, if you do that again…' she yelled from the door and went inside of the apartment. She opened the door of her bedroom and froze there.

'Andy? How…'

He looked awful. From dirty hair, to his slovenly clothes.

'Does it matter?' He shrugged and looked so sad that Barb felt pity for him. 'I came here to see you and look for support!'

'But the cops…'

'I know! But I'm innocent!' he got off the bed and his hands grabbed her with iron strength. 'You have to believe me!'

'But Claire said…' Barb looked confused.

'She's lying!' his eyes pleaded her. 'She lied to me and when I asked her why, she called her…'

'Peter?'

'Peter, yeah!' Andy licked his lips. 'He had a gun! I had to protect myself!'

He sounded so hurt and sincere that Barb believed him almost immediately. Her heart missed him so much and now he was here in her arms. She could not ask for more.

'Why didn't you stay there and…' she said and touched his dirty face.

'Because… no one would believe me! Peter got shot and Claire screamed for revenge!' Andy cried in her arms and Barb helped him sat down on the bed.

'You can do this now!' she said. 'We could go to Police and…'

'No!' He shook his head furiously. 'I don't want to go in the prison! I'm innocent!'

'What do you want to do now?' Barb asked him carefully.

'I just need time to prove my innocents! Can I stay here? With you?' His teary eyes pleaded her again.

'Okay…' Barb said softly. 'I can help you!'

'You won't tell Claire?'

'I won't tell Claire!' Barb shook her head. 'Now go in the bathroom! You need that!'

'Thank you!' Andy smiled at her and her heart melted.

He got in the bathroom and one visions smile appeared on his lips.

'Oh, Barb! You are so easy…'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Peter and Claire were at the living room. They ate popcorn and watched some movie. Noah looked at the from the kitchen door. Claire had folded her legs on the couch and her head rested on Peter's shoulder. They talked from time to time and looked so intimate that Noah did not want to disturb them.

'Noah?' Sandra called him from the kitchen, but he turned around and put finger on his lips. 'What?' She asked confused and followed his look. 'Oh them?'

'Looked at her…' Noah said quietly. 'She is not that sad girl anymore…'

They saw her laugh lightly and looked at Peter. He explained something to her and they both looked back at the screen.

'She missed him and we…' Sandra shook her head. 'We thought that we could help her, but…'

'Only he could do that… ' Noah said quietly.

'We have to keep them safe!' Sandra said.

'Keep them safe? From who?'

'Angela and Nathan…' Sandra said quietly. 'They could ruin their life and I don't want that! They already tried! Moreover, look what they almost done! Pete almost lost his father! Peter almost lost his life and Claire…' Sandra did not finish and she did not have to. Noah knew what she meant. He just nodded with agreement. Peter and Claire still watched the movie.


	33. Chapter 32 Plans

_**Chapter 32**__** Plans**_

_**New York**_

The New Year… Nathan frowned and took another drink from the bar. This time, the gathering was in his house. As a senator, he had certain obligation and he could not ignore it. He saw Heidi at the other side of the room, talking with some politician and his wife. That was good. People liked Heidi. She worked well for him and she was free from pay. It was good idea to bring her back in his life. His image worked well… Who would not fell sympathy for one family man with ill brother? He had told everybody that Peter was a drug addict. Nathan's face was dark and sad when he talked about his brother. Yeah... he had that problem before. Yeah… he had left his work because of that… Yeah, Nathan went to see him as often as he could. People loved that story. They was buying it was a hot bread and Nathan was glad. At least, Peter's disappearance was useful this time.

'Enjoying the party?' Angela asked him and joined him at the bar.

'It's good! Useful!' Nathan said shortly and took a sip from his drink.

'So, I'm still good at that!' Angela took her drink, but she just held it in her hands.

'You are good, Ma!' Nathan said and his eyes narrowed as he looked around the room.

'Do you think about your brother sometime, Nathan? Where he is? What he's doing? '

'No! I don't think about him!' Nathan frowned.

'So you believed in your own story?'

'I'm stick with it!' Nathan snapped and leaved her alone in the bar.

'Oh, Nathan… You'll never learn…' Angela sighed and took a sip.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

The New Year in Bennet's house was very different.

They ate family dinner. They laughed around the table and they wished Happy New Year as a family. It was a pure joy and happiness.

That was when Claire kissed Peter for the first time in front of her parents.

'…5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!' they counted along with the voice from the TV. Then everybody smiled and hugged each other.

Peter met Claire by he end of his greetings. He stood there opposite her and did not know what to do. She understood and took the first step. Her hands rested on his waist and she lifted up so her face met his.

'Happy New Year, Peter!' she said quietly and touched his lips with hers. Peter froze in the first moment. Then his hands lifted up and buried in her hair.

'Happy New Year, Claire!' He said after pulled back.

She smiled against him. Her eyes shined. Peter understood that he had done the right thing. He smiled too.

Sandra and Noah watched them from the other side of the room. They had seen the kiss and had felt little awkward. Peter and Claire never had kissed in front of them until now. Sure, they slept in one room and in one bed. However, they never had given up on their emotions until now.

'Okay… What we supposed to do now?' Noah asked quietly.

'Meaning?' Sandra looked at him.

'Should we react somehow… or what?' he said nervously.

'Nothing!' Sandra said.

'What?'

'Nothing! We are going to act as if nothing happened! Or, like it was something usual! We agreed to support them, Noah!'

'Right!' he crooked his face and lifted up his glasses.

Noah and Sandra went to sleep an hour later. Lyle went out with his friends. Pete had fallen asleep thirty minutes after midnight. Only Peter and Claire were awake. They made themselves comfortable on the couch. Claire snuggled in his arms and one light smile appeared on her lips. She sighed with pleasure when his had rubbed her arm.

'I love to feel you beside me.' She said and felt his quiet laugh.

'Your father almost had a stroke that night!'

'Why?' She moved her head a bit to look at him. 'Oh! You mean the kiss?' Her head rested on his shoulder again. 'Yeah, I saw that!'

'Was it really necessary? Your parents felt… uncomfortable!' Peter said quietly.

'That's why we have to have our own house!' Claire said and yawned. 'However, they have to deal with it! They said…'

'I know, I know…' Peter put his chin on the top of her head. 'Still it's kind of… awkward! You have to agree…'

'It is difficult… not an impossible.' She shrugged.

'It's different…' Peter said.

'Good _different_ or bad _different_?'

'Good… It's definitely good!' he saw her fallen asleep, but he did not move. He just hugged her and felt her warm body close to his. He could not think of better place to be now. Peter closed his eyes and let himself to feel happy.

_**New York**_

Angela took another sip from her drink and looked at Heidi. Nathan's wife smiled beside him and they both looked like nice family couple. No one could have known the truth. Heidi loved Nathan once. Once, she did not know the truth about him. He wore a mask in front of her. She thought that he loved her… Then she thought that she could change him into better men… Then she just had left him.

Nathan loved Heidi before. As long as he could love, of course. His heart was not cold. He just did not know how to love. He knew how to use people and how to make them believe in his lies. Arthur had thought him well.

Angela sighed and looked Heidi smiled again. Her lips probably hurt from smiling this evening. Angela thought that sarcastically. She could see herself in Heidi now. Angela felt for her. Heidi needed all the sympathy she could get.

They were nice looking couple, Angela thought. Nathan and Heidi complemented each other. However, there was not even near to Peter and Claire. They not only complemented each other, but they brought some cordiality only with their presence. Even their looks… Peter was dark with pale skin and warm eyes. Claire was blond with toned hair and she was the perfect match for him.

Angela sighed and looked at her empty glass. If only…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter woke up first. He found out that he was lying on the couch and Claire was lying almost on top of him. Her leg rested over his and her head was on his chest. Peter also noticed that someone was covered them with warm blanket. Claire's breathing telling him that she still slept. If he moved, he would awake her. Peter did not want that, and probably it was early anyway. The house was quiet, so he shrugged and closed his eyes again. He felt good…

Then he thought about his mother. He did not know why, but remembered her…The all good feeling almost went away. Peter opened his eyes and stared the ceiling. Claire was right. He missed his mother. No matter how badly she was mistaken, Peter still loved her. How could not he? She was his mother and she was not always like this. Life had changed her… Maybe part of it was his fault…

However, Peter did not felt sorry about this. He felt it then, when he had banished. He felt it after, when he lived in Las Vegas. He felt it when he had tried to finish with his life… Now, he did not feel it anymore. Claire, sleeping quietly in his arm, was more than one mistake. It was mean to be and they both knew it.

However, Peter also knew that the world would not take it in that way. They were relatives. They should not cross that line. They were not supposed to love each other in the way they do. Still, they had done all of it. The strange part was - Peter did not feel it as a mistake. He knew he had to, but he did not.

His mother got angry then. Peter had seen the disappointment in her eyes. That had hurt him more than thousand words. That was the part of his decision to walk away. Not only for Claire and for himself, not only because his family wanted that from him, he walked away, because he could not watch disappointment in his eyes. Yeah, Peter cared about them. He cared about Angela and Nathan. They were his blood and he could not do otherwise. However, even they could not tell him whom to love. He had tried; he almost died trying to live without Clear. He was weak without her and he admitted that now.

His heart fluttered. Claire… She had suffered enough too. They could not leave without each other and they had proven that. In the painful way…

'You think too much, you know that?' Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Peter smiled softly. She used his words now.

'Why? You are a mind reader now?'

'No. I just know you…' she said quietly, but she did not move from her position.

'That's me…' Peter shrugged and touched her hair. Claire closed her eyes again.

'I'm not complaining!'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

It was so easy for him to control her. Barb was just another naïve young girl in his life. He thought that he had finished with these kinds of relationships. Usually, they all ended up in one way – on his bed. Then he got bored and it was time for another.

Barb wasn't any different. Few kind words, wet puppy eyes and she were ready for eating up from his hands. They spent the New Year's Eve in the bed. Making sex. Moreover, it was not one of the best. She finished quickly and that pretty much stolen all of his pleasure. However, Andy had smiled. He had smiled and hugged her. Barb felt good about that. He could tell by her eyes. From the moment, her head lay on his chest, his smile faded.

Andy felt that he was wasting his time here. He had to do something. His goal was Claire. It always was. He just needed a good plan for that. Andy was very disappointed when he saw Peter alive and walking. That almost made him shot that bastard again. The problem was that he did not have a gun. He had thrown the old one.

Andy knew that Claire would not leave with him willingly. That bitch had eyes only for her precious Peter. She was blind for the other men. Andy had tried. He had tried with good. He was her friend. At least she thought that then. Then he had kissed her and that was the kiss, he would remember through his whole life.

Claire looked like a cold princess among the others. She was not like that when she was with Peter. Andy had seen her kissed him. He had seen how eager she was to touch him. That made him wanted her even more.

'What are you thinking?' Barb asked him and he frowned. It was morning already. He had not slept at all.

'About you…' Andy said carefully. 'You are so beautiful…'

'You think?' Barb asked. Andy could not see her face, but he was sure that it was blush scarlet.

'I'm sure…' Andy even put some sentiment in his voice.

'I… love you!' She said and that almost made him sighed with annoyance. Normally, these were the words, making him ran away. However, he needed Barb now. She was important for his plans. Therefore, he closed his eyes for one moment and then…

'I love you too!' Andy said the words, meant for someone else.

'You sure?' Barb's voice trembled and she moved her head to look at him. 'I thought that you are in love in Claire!'

'I was…' Andy smiled and hoped that this would convince her. 'Now, I'm sure I love you! I was so blind… Could you forgive me?'

'You know I would!' Barb said and kissed him. Andy let her do that. He even felt that she was ready for him again.

'Thank you!' he said after that.

'How can I help you now?' Barb asked him with one languishing look.

'We can start with some money…' he said carefully.

'Money?' Barb looked at him strangely.

'I'm going to need some for… research!'

'Research?'

'Yeah… I'll explain it to you later!' Andy said and rolled her beneath him.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

It was the first week after the New Year. The family had gathered around the table. Even Pete was there. They were eating breakfast. The atmosphere was light and they even joking one another.

'By the way…' Claire said with full mouth. 'The house is ours since yesterday.'

After her words, suddenly the room became quiet. Everybody looked at her. She gulped her toast and looked around.

'What?' She asked. Everybody looked shocked. 'It's not that we haven't discussed…'

'You didn't tell me last night!' Peter said quietly. 'Why?'

'Because, you were tired and I… '

'When you're planning to move in?' Noah asked.

'Well…' Claire started.

'What are you going to need?' Sandra interrupted her.

'I…'

'Are you serious?' Lyle asked her.

'Please, help me?' Claire whispered at Peter. Her face pleaded him. He suppressed one smile and coughed loudly.

'Can you please just listen to her?' He asked. Surprisingly, everybody listened to him. 'Thank you!' Peter said and looked back at Claire. 'Please continue…'

'Since Peter and I have day off, I thought we should go shopping for the house. I'm thinking about moving in by the end of this week…'

The room became quiet again. Claire looked around the table. Nobody spoke. They just stared at her as if she was some kind of an alien. Excluding Peter… He just coughed, lightly this time and touched her hand.

'Are you sure about this?'

'I am!' Claire nodded. 'And I thought that my family would support me!'

'We do, Claire!' Sandra spoke. 'Just gives us some time to process!'

'What time? We already talked about this!' she snapped.

'It's too soon…' Noah said. 'Peter what do you think?'

'I think…' Peter looked at Claire. 'I'm with her, whatever she decides!'

'No surprise here!' Lyle murmured.

'No surprise indeed!' Noah sighed heavily and took a sip from his coffee.


	34. Chapter 33 Missing

_**Chapter 33**__** Missing**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

They moved in the new house by the end of the week. Claire was too excited. Peter did not so much. The reason? He got scared. Just few months earlier, he planned suicide and now he ended up with Claire and their son, living under the roof of their own house. Their! They were just three of them. Peter was scared was he able to live like that. Was he able to make her fill happy…? He was scared, but he did not show that to Claire. He did not want to ruin her joy. She was thrilled and forgot about the possible danger, coming from the outside. Nathan was still there, probably looking for him. Andy was missing. There were too many question marks here, but Peter kept silence. Those worried were only his! He had to deal with them.

'Look, Peter!' Claire jumped around him as they entered in the house. 'Isn't it great?'

'Yeah…' He released his half smile and closed the door with one hand. He held little Pete with the other. 'It's great!'

'I mean… Wow! Finally! Our own house!' Claire sat on the sofa in the living room. Peter followed her, leaving Pete on the ground. He sucked one thumb and looked around with curiosity. He took two steps, then fell on his knees and crawled over the table. Peter looked at him.

'Yeah! Finally!' He said and rested one arm behind Claire. She cuddled in him and sighed.

'What are you thinking?' She asked after awhile.

'Nothing really… ' Peter said and sighed too.

'I'm happy! Is that bad?' Claire asked carefully.

'Why it has to be bad?'

'I don't know…' Claire shrugged. 'I want to feel happy, but I'm scared. Does that make any sense to you?'

'I think I know what you're meant!' Peter said quietly and watched Pete sat close to the table. He grabbed the wooden leg of the furniture and tried to get up. He did and looked at his parents for approval. 'Good boy!' Peter said and saw his son smiled widely. He cooed something on his baby language and took three steps before fell on his knees again.

'So you are scared too?' Claire asked.

'I am…' Peter admitted. 'I always was… This thing is kind of new for me…'

Claire could not help, but smiled after his last words.

'What?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'I just remembered about our conversation in the jail, after you saved me the first time. You said almost the same words.'

Peter frowned for one moment, but then blinked and looked at her again.

'I said that healing thing is kind of new for me?'

'Exactly!' Claire nodded.

'I think that it's new now also…' Peter said and Claire looked at him.

'Why?'

'I cut myself with one knife and I bled…' Peter stopped and looked at Claire. Her eyes narrowed. 'It was an accident! I did not do it on purpose! I swear!'

'Okay…' she dragged the words. 'You cut yourself and you bled and then what?'

'Noting. I still have a scar… See?' Peter showed to her his right hand and Claire saw the small scar on his forefinger.

'So you can't…'

'No, I still can't heal.' Peter shook his head, but he did not look so disappointed.

'And you're not worried?' Claire said her thought aloud.

'No, why? It'll come eventually…'

'And when it comes, I would be much calmer than now!' Claire said quietly.

Peter did not answer. He knew what she was thinking right now. He was vulnerable now and she was scared for him. Peter just hoped for that ability to come back soon. Claire needed to be calm.

_**New York**_

Nathan was furious. His face was bright red and his eyes had narrowed. He walked in his mother's room without warning.

'How could you mom? How could you do this to me?'

Angela frowned. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her new costume.

'Be careful with the voice Nathan! Don't forget who I am!'

'I don't care!' Nathan growled. 'You lie to me!'

'I don't understand!' Angela said with stern voice.

'Peter, ma! Peter! You knew where he was through all this time and you…'

'Excuse me?' Her heart raced, but her face stayed calm.

'Peter is in Texas! In Odessa! With Claire!' Nathan yelled. 'You knew that! Don't lie to me!'

'Okay…' Angela turned at her son. 'First of all, calm down! It doesn't suit you!'

'You don't tell me to…'

'Second of all, I don't know what you are talking about! I do not know where Peter is! He wasn't with Claire, because I was in her house! He wasn't there!' Angela lied without even blink with her eyes.

'You are lying again!' Nathan grunted out. 'My detectives…'

'… are very good in made up stories!' Angela took her necklace and studied it critically.

'Ma!'

'You can check for yourself! Peter is not in Odessa! If it were, I should've known!'

'I'm gonna check that! But if you're lying…' Nathan did not finish. He just walked out of the room.

'You can do whatever you want!' Angela snapped quietly. She was sure that Nathan never was going to find his brother. She just had received the news of Peter's new home. A new home…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Noah experienced his big surprise on the next day. He saw Nathan practically landed in the middle of his front yard. Noah frowned and opened the door.

'What are you doing here?' he asked the young senator.

'Where is he?' Nathan growled instead and rushed into the house.

'Who?' Noah asked him, although he knew the answer.

'Peter! And don't act stupid! Where is he?' Nathan ran upstairs and Noah just waited for him in the living room. He knew that Nathan would not find anything there.

'He is not here, you know?' Noah said calmingly and crossed his arms when Nathan came back to him.

'You are lying!' Nathan frowned.

'I'm not lying and you're insulting me!'

'Don't play honest! We both know…'

'What is going on here?' Claire showed from the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes. 'What are you doing?' she asked her biological father.

'I'm looking for my brother and I know that…'

'How many times I have to tell you that Peter is not here?' Claire hissed.

'I don't believe you!'

'I don't care! Now leave that house!' she pointed the door.

'I am going to find the truth someday!' Nathan shook his head angrily and slammed the door.

Claire released one tired breath.

'That was close!' She said and felt two hands on her shoulders.

'Yeah, it was…' Peter said and kissed the top of her head.

_**New York**_

Nathan landed in the middle of the porch at the Petrelli Mansion. He was furious. He was furious from the moment his detective had called him. He had told him that Peter was in Odessa, Texas. Nathan believed in him and went straight there to find… nothing. Still, he felt that there was something wrong there. In Claire's house… He could tell that they were hiding something. His mother was also weird. She was acting like that since the moment she went to see Pete.

'Damn it!' Nathan cursed and rushed into the house.

'You find anything?' Angela was waiting for him at the staircase. Her face was blank, as usual. He could not read anything on it. Nathan stopped and looked at her eyes. Again nothing… That only deepened his suspicion for something wrong.

'Are you hiding him, ma?' Nathan asked her with narrowed eyes. 'From me?'

'I don't know what you are talking about!' Angela frowned.

'Peter… You are hiding him! I know that!' Nathan said quietly.

'Check again your feelings! I'm sure that you'll find…' Angela spoke, but Nathan grabbed her arm.

'Where is he? I need to know!' He hissed.

'Why?' Angela looked at him firmly.

'Because… I need to take care for him!' Nathan snapped and tightened his grip. Angela did not show any signs of pain. She just stood there, challenging him with her eyes.

'Like you take care for him in Las Vegas?' She asked icily. 'Worked really well!'

'What?' Nathan dropped her arm. 'What are you talking about? I didn't…'

'You knew that he lived there! You knew that he was an addict! You knew that he was getting worse in every second and you did not tell me! Why?'

'Because he was fine!' Nathan hissed and narrowed his eyes even more. 'He deserved that, ma!'

'I know that he made a mistake! I know that he got it all wrong, but… Nobody deserves this! Not Peter anyway! How could you just stand and watch your brother dying? How could you, Nathan?'

'He betrayed me, okay!' Nathan yelled. 'He turned against me!'

'Because of Claire?'

'Isn't that enough for you?' Nathan looked surprised. 'To sleep with his own niece…'

'You have a daughter?' They heard Heidi's voice, coming from the upstairs. Angela and Nathan turned in her direction and saw her stood there with covered mouth. 'Nathan!' She shook her head.

Nathan frowned even more and rushed to her. He grabbed her elbows and shook her body. Heidi looked at him with disbelief.

'You will forget everything you've heard! Now! Do you understand me?' He yelled.

'But… but... Is… is… that… true? Your brother… Is that the reason he…' Heidi stuttered. She was in shock.

'Come here!' Nathan hissed through clenched teeth and dragged her with him. He suddenly stopped and looked back at the staircase. His mother was still there. 'We are not finish!' Nathan said and dragged Heidi out of her sight. They both hid in their room and Nathan slammed the door.

Angela just shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She thought like Nathan once. She thought that Peter deserved his punishment for his mistake.

Then she had seen Pete's photo. He was so little and innocent. He was a child of one forbidden love. Nevertheless, he was just a child and needed protection. She thought to take him in her house and raised him as a Petrelli. She thought that Claire was too young of doing this.

Then she had seen Peter, taking care of his son. She had seen Claire taking care of her son. They both were ready to protect him from her. They were ready to protect him from anyone. Their bond was still strong and undeniable. Angela was not blind anymore. She could see that now. She could see the loving care between the. The sparkles in their eyes… The unbreakable trust between them… They could even communicate without words. Just had to look at each other and that was enough.

Angela was not surprised. She was shocked about their relationship. She was shocked to see them so close, but she was not surprised. Peter and Claire always had shared some special aura. It was like their little world and nobody could enter there.

Angela had understood that she could not take Pete from them. She just could not. Claire asked her what mother she was. Angela smiled bitterly. She wasn't the best example. It was true that she had raised two sons. Two completely different sons, but still…

Angela smiled bitterly and went in her room.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter came home early. He knew that Claire had day off and should be in home by that time. She was. He found her, playing with Pete in the living room. Peter just stood there for one moment, just watching them.

Claire helped her son in his walking attempts. She held his hands and they both walked around the room. Her hair hid her half face, but Claire had left the curls in that way. She smiled and that fluttered Peter's heart.

Noah had told him that Claire was completely different before his arrival. Peter did not know that. He just hoped now it would be different.

'Peter!' Claire exclaimed. She saw him and took Pete in her arms. 'Look who is here?' She asked her little son, pointing at Peter.

'Dada!' Pete already reached hands to touch him and Claire barely held him in her arms.

'Hi…' He said after she came closer. 'You look beautiful!' Then he slipped hand behind her neck and pulled her for one soft kiss.

'Mh-mm, thank you!' Claire said after the kiss and handed him Pete. 'Take him, or I will drop him already…' Was it just him, or she looked little pale? Peter frowned for one moment.

'Hi, big guy!' Peter took his son and tickled his tummy. Pete laughed joyfully and hugged him over his neck. Peter felt one giant knot in his throat. He almost had missed this.

'What's wrong?' Claire had seen his eyes. 'Peter…'

'It's nothing! I just… I thought about that I almost missed this…' he gave her his half smile.

'Oh, Peter…' she looked at him, trying to cure his pain.

'It's okay… I'm fine now…' he smiled again and looked at her. He thought that. He really thought that…


	35. Chapter 34 Scare

_**Chapter 34**__** Scare**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter felt her warm body pressed close to his. She fitted perfectly in his arms. As if, she had created just for him. Peter smiled and buried his nose in her hair breathed in her scent. Yeah, it was Claire. His Claire now… He closed his eyes and pressed her even closer. He liked to feel her in that way. She was his life and these were not meaningless words. His whole world was here now, lying in his arms. Claire… His Claire…

They had tried to separate them. They had tried to kill them. They had tried everything to keep them apart. It did not work. Peter had left everything behind, because of her. He preferred the death instead of life without her.

Claire shifted in his arms and he smiled again. She was real! Claire was so real and he was not dreaming. Not anymore… His life… His everything… and they tried to take her away from him. His smile faded. Nathan… His brother, Peter trusted so much. Nathan had saved him so many times that Peter had lost the count already. Now he supposed to be his enemy.

Peter could understand his disagreement with this situation. He could understand everything, but not this! Nathan knew how miserable Peter was in Las Vegas. He knew how badly Peter wanted to die. He could have saved him just there and then. Nathan knew that Claire was pregnant. Why he kept quiet? Why he didn't save his little brother again?

Peter sighed with pain in his heart. He still loved his brother. That was undeniable. They share the same blood and even if Nathan had forgotten that, Peter had not. He still remembered his brother as a good and kind person. Nathan loved him. Peter knew he did. Maybe not everyone could understand that love, but still… Peter knew that his brother still cared about him. His presence in Claire's house had showed that to him.

Peter knew that Claire hated him. He even knew why she hated him so much. It was the same reason with Angela. Peter and his son. For Claire, they were everything. Angela and Nathan had tried to take them away from her. That was her reason and he could understand her really well. However, they still were his relatives. They still were only humans, and that made them capable of mistakes. There were not any innocents in this story. Or, there were only one – Pete. The child of one forbidden love. Peter smiled. It was not anymore.

Still, Peter felt the need of hearing his brother's voice. He had not heard him few months. Claire had lightened him up about Nathan's actions. He had understood from his mother that he is a senator now. Maybe he was happy at last. Maybe he had found his peace of his happiness.

Peter carefully slipped out of the bed. Claire shifted a little, but did not wake up. Peter sighed and took his cell from the cupboard. Then he left the room and went downstairs. It was still dark outside and probably it was still early, but he just could not sleep. He sat on the sofa and rolled the small cell in his hands. Finally, he took one deep breath and dialed the number. For his surprise, Nathan answered almost immediately.

'_Hello!'_ His voice was not sleepy. Probably he still worked. Peter smiled. Typical Nathan – he was workaholic!

'Hello, Nate…' Peter said and his voice cracked. He clenched the cell in his hand.

'_Peter?'_ His brother sounded more than surprised to hear him. Strangely, but that hurt him. Peter gulped his bitterness and tried to talk normally.

'It's me…' He said quietly.

'_Where the hell are you?'_ Nathan asked with firm voice. _'I turned the world upside down looking for you!'_

'I'm sorry…' Peter said weakly. 'I can't tell you that!'

'_Why not? Are you in trouble?'_

Peter almost laughed. Trouble? Oh, no! He was fine, just… he was in love with his niece and oh, they had a child, but hey – who was counting that?

'No, I'm fine!' Peter answered instead. His voice was thick.

_'You are fine? Huh!'_ Peter almost heard his brother's thoughts and froze. _'You are with her, don't you?'_

'Excuse me?' Peter snapped and his mood totally changed. Now he was protecting his new family.

_'You are with Claire? With my lewd daughter?'_ Nathan voice was different now. He was angry. _'Why I'm not surprised?'_

'Don't call her like that!' Peter said quietly. He did not want to fight with his brother.

_'It is true, Pete! As soon as you understand that…'_

'Shut up!' Peter hissed in the receiver. 'I just wanted to call you and make sure that you are alright!'

'_Come home, Peter!'_ Nathan said. That was not a plea. That was an order. Peter almost laughed again. He was not good at following orders. He never was. Even as a child.

'I'm sorry I called you, Nate!' Peter said instead.

'_You got wrong, Pete! What do you expected from me to do?'_ Nathan asked angrily again. He hated when someone disobeyed him.

'Good bye, Nate!' Peter said. That was enough from him. His brother had not forgiven him yet. He probably never would. Peter had hurt his ego. Nathan was acting like this, because of it.

'_Pete, wait!'_ Nathan held him little longer. _'Why don't you tell me where you are? We can talk and…'_

'I love you Nate, you are my brother, but I'm not an idiot!' Peter said with bitterness in his voice and closed the phone. He threw it on the table and took deep breath.

Nathan had not changed. He was the same selfish guy, Peter knew it all along. He was his brother and he loved him, but… that did not change the fact that Nathan almost had killed his child. Claire was right for that. That was something, Peter could not forget. He placed elbows on his knees and bent down his shoulders.

'I can't hate you, Nate!' Peter whispered in the darkness. 'I can't hate my brother!'

He felt horrible right now and almost felt sorry about calling his brother. Moreover, Peter felt guilty again. It was not for Claire this time. It was for him. He still loved her no matter what and was sure that this would not change.

'Peter?' He heard her calling from the upstairs. She probably went out looking for him.

'I'm coming!' He said and got off the sofa, taking the cell with him.

She was back in the bed, when he walked in the room. Peter did not say anything. He just slipped beside her and took her in his arms.

'Where were you?' Claire asked sleepily.

'Doesn't matter!' Peter said, burying his face in her soft hair. 'I'm here now…' he whispered and closed his eyes. Claire was here and she was his now. His salvation, Peter thought with smile.

'I love you…' she whispered back.

'I love you too…' he said and both fell asleep.

Something awakened him. Something… He could not breathe. Peter sat in the bed, desperately fighting for air. Some strange feeling caught his heart and he moaned with pain.

'Peter!' Claire grabbed his hand and her eyes widened. 'Peter, what's wrong?'

'I can't… I can't breathe…' He gasped and the pain in his heart grew even more.

'Why?' She asked with terrified eyes.

'It is not… me!' Suddenly his eyes widened. 'Oh, no! It is not… me!'

Peter got off the bed and almost fell on the floor. Claire jumped after him and caught his arm.

'Peter!' she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

'No! It's not me!' Peter mumbled again and rushed out of the room. Claire followed him. Her heart pounded. Peter walked in Pete's room and bent over his bed. 'No!' His scream froze her blood. 'Not him! Please don't punish him for my mistakes!' He cried the last words. 'Please…'

Claire came closer and her face crooked from terror. Pete was on his bed, but his face was pale and his lips already blue. Claire felt like she was suffocating.

'No…' she shook her head in denial. 'This can't happen! It can't happen!'

'Pete… ' Peter took the motionless body of his son in his arms. 'Wake up… please!' His voice was so quiet and so filled with pain that Claire knelt on the ground beside him. 'Please…'

'Is he…' She asked with trembled voice.

'I… I don't know…' Peter cried and held him closer to his chest. 'He can't be! He cannot be! I cannot loose him! I can't…'

'Peter!' Claire squeezed his arm. Peter looked her wit his wet hazel eyes. 'Is he…'

'I…'

'Da-da…' He heard Pete's whisper. Peter snapped and looked at his face. His eyes had closed, but his small lips had opened and fought for air. Pete was alive, barely breathing, but still alive.

Peter acted quickly. He stood up with his son in his arms and rushed out of the room.

'Peter! Wait!' Claire ran after him. 'How is he? How…'

'Car!' Peter said instead and both with Claire went downstairs running. 'You drive!'

'Okay!' She said and grabbed her purse from the cupboard near the door. She did not have time to change her clothes, but took two coats and slammed the door behind her. Peter was already outside. He still held Pete in his arms.

'Don't worry! Daddy is here… Everything is going to be okay…' He spoke quietly. Claire heard him and his soft voice almost brought her into tears. She gulped the pain and went for the car.

They were at the hospital ten minutes later. Usually, Claire was careful driver. She was not this night. Her son's life was in danger and she could not care for anything else. They got out of the car and rushed in the emergency.

'Help!' She screamed panicking. 'We need help, please! Our son is bad! Help him, please!'

'Put him in here!' One doctor came closer and pointed them one stretcher. 'What happened?' He asked as he waved for some nurses to come.

'We don't know!' Peter said and walked fast near the stretcher. 'We just found him like this…' He ran finger through his hair. 'He's barely breathing…'

'Okay… We got him from here!' The doctor stopped them at the door of the Emergency room.

'But... I'm paramedic I can help!' Peter said and watched how they pushed the stretcher inside of the room.

'Sir, please calm down now! Even if you are the best doctor in this world, that could not help you now! That could not help to your son! You cannot think sober when you look at him suffering! Please wait here!'

'But…' Peter frowned.

'Peter, please!' Claire grabbed his hand. Her voice was weak and Peter turned around to look at her. 'Please stay with me!' She said and her eyes were teary. He saw the scare in there. The same scare he felt right now.

'Okay…' He said then turned around to look at the doctor. 'Please save him! He is all we have!' His voice cracked.

'We do our best to save him! What's his name?'

'Peter…' Claire answered quietly. 'His name is Peter… Like his father…'

The doctor nodded and went inside of the Emergency Room. Peter and Claire just stood there watching the white door. Claire saw Peter's pale face and supported him to the near bench. They sat there with racing hearts.

'If something happens with him…' His voice cracked.

'Don't say that!' Claire grabbed his hand. Peter looked at her.

'Why he, Claire? He is so small… He…' Peter covered his eyes with his free hand. 'Just… why?'

Claire shook her head. She was scared too. Thank God, that Peter woke up in time. If he was not… Claire could not think about that! Not now. She had to think about her son. She had to be strong, because of him. Peter could not. Claire saw that in his eyes. He was too fragile...

'I think I have to call to my parents…' she said and rummaged in her purse. 'Damn it! Where is it? Where I put it? I am sure that… I…' Claire burst into tears. Her strength was not there anymore. She was scared… terrified… and she needed support now.

'I cannot loose him, Peter! I can't loose him!' Peter wrapped arms around her and pressed her close to his body. His eyes shined, but he held he tears in there now. Claire needed him. He had to be there beside her. He knew what she was feeling right now. They both were in shock and scared for their son's life. 'He is so little…' Claire sobbed and grabbed his coat. 'He is so little Peter… How he can survive this? How?'

His words nailed into his brain. Peter clenched his teeth and tried not to cry. Not now. Now it was not the right time. However, how could you be calm in situation like this?

'Calm down, Claire…' He said with harassed voice. 'We can't do anything more than waiting!'

'I hate this!' She sobbed. 'I hate this, Peter! Why we just cannot be happy? Why? We deserves this, damn it! We deserve this!'

'Yeah…' He just said and closed his eyes, holding her tightly. 'We deserve this…'


	36. Chapter 35 Poison

_**Chapter 35**__** Poison**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

He hated that smell… Hospitals… So clean and shiny… Nevertheless, he hated it. It didn't matter that he worked in the same building. Just few corridors away…. He hated it. It was so white and the faces… There were so many faces in here… Desperate, serious, sick … So many people walked around, despite the early hour. So many thoughts, that Peter could not ignore. He wanted to deafen them… All of them…

Peter had leaned on the wall. He stood still, while Claire had fallen asleep on the bench. He looked at her. Her face was still wet. Her nose was still red. Her hair had disarranged. She did not want to sleep. However, the tears had exhausted her. Claire was indestructible, but not emotionally. Emotionally, she was just like him – weak.

Peter sighed and rubbed his red eyes. He looked at the clock above the door of the emergency. It showed 7 AM. Pete was in there three hours already. The doctor got out just once to inform them that their son was still alive.

Peter trembled. Still alive… What that meant? Was he bad, worse, getting better? Why he was so bad when they came here? Peter had asked him all these questions. He did not like the answer – _we don't know yet_. By this time, Claire already had fallen asleep. She had not heard anything. She was too exhausted to stay awake.

He rubbed his eyes again. They hurt him. His entire body hurt him like hell, but he did not care. He could not care right now. How could he? His son was in there still fighting for his life. Peter had no right to feel bad. He had no right to feel exhausted and by the edge of his strength. He felt weak on his knees and slid down on the wall. The ground was cold. However, he did not care. His eyes gazed the white door before him. Peter was afraid to close his eyes. He might fell asleep and he could not afford that now. Claire needed him awake. His son needed him awake. He had to be strong for them.

The sound of the ringing phone, coming from Claire's purse, made him jump on his feet. Peter quickly opened the small purse and took Claire's phone. Noah's name was on the screen.

'Noah?' Peter answered and walked little further in the corridor. Claire still slept.

'Peter? Where the hell are you? We called you and…'

'We are in the hospital!' Peter said with cracked voice. He licked his lips and leaned on the wall again.

'Are you okay? Claire…'

'We are fine… Claire and I. It's Pete… He…' Peter rubbed his eyes again. 'He was bad last night. He still is in the emergency…'

'Oh my God!' Noah sounded shocked. 'We are coming soon! Meet you there! Be strong, Peter!'

'I'm trying…' Peter said quietly and hung up the phone.

Yes, he was trying. That was all he could do now. He had to try, because he was sure that there was nothing strong in him anymore. Peter dragged feed on the floor as he walked back to Claire. His Claire…

Peter sat back on the cold ground and leaned head on his hands.

That was how Sandra and Noah found them. Claire was still sleeping and Peter was in some kind of drowse. He heard them coming and his eyes opened.

'Peter?' Sandra squatted close to him. She touched his hair and stared in his red sore eyes. 'Any news?'

'No.' Peter shook his head. Even his voice was faint.

'You look awful, why don't you…'

'No!' Peter snapped and jumped on his feet, loosing his balance for one moment. 'I'm fine!'

Sandra stood up slowly and touched his arm.

'Peter, please…'

'I said no! They needed me!' even quiet, his voice sounded firmly. Sandra did not protest more. She just looked at Noah. He shook his head.

'Let him!' He said to her without words. Sandra nodded and went to him. Peter looked again at the clock. 7:30 AM. He started loosing patience. No one had showed from there an hour already.

Peter looked back at Claire. She shivered and he saw her opened her eyes.

'Peter?' She asked panicking and looked around.

'I'm here!' He said and sat beside her when she woke up completely.

'Mom! Dad!' She looked at them surprised. 'Peter called you?'

'No!' Noah said. 'We called you and Peter picked up the phone. He told us where are you, so…'

'Any news?' Claire looked at Peter. He had closed his eye for one moment.

'He is still alive… That's what they told me an hour ago!' Peter said quietly.

'Just this?'

'It was enough for me then!' He opened his eye and looked at her.

'Of course, but… I want to know how he is now!' Claire studied his tired face. 'Maybe if I get in there…'

'I tried!' Peter said. 'Two times, while you were sleeping. They stopped me!'

'But I have to know! We have to know! Something! Anything!'

'Claire, please… ' He was tired. That was obvious. Claire could see that in his eyes. Peter was awake only because of his will. He had not slept much last night. Maybe one or two hours…

'Peter, are you okay?' she was concerned.

'I'm just tired! Noting more!' Peter said and looked at her. 'At least one of us slept!'

'That should be you!' Claire frowned and touched his face. 'Why didn't you tell me that you're tired?'

'I'm okay! I told you!' He said and saw her ready for fight.

The white door opened and cut that her intention. Peter suddenly forgot about his exhaustion and got off the bench along with Claire. The doctor came close to them.

'Your son is fine and out of danger!' He said and that was all Peter needed to hear. He just smiled and collapsed on the floor.

'Peter!' Claire screamed panicking and knelt beside him. 'Doctor…'

He already had knelt beside Peter and checked his pulse. Then pulled out his medical torch and lightened his pupils.

'Extreme exhaustion!' the doctor said. 'Other than that he is fine.'

They put Peter on one stretcher.

'He needs to sleep!' the doctor said. 'His son as well…'

'Is he in consciousness?' Claire asked.

'No, he's sleeping! You may see him later.'

'Thank you!' She said and the doctor nodded.

'We can talk more later…' He said and leaved them alone.

Claire nodded and went to see Peter. He slept. She kissed his forehead and whispered.

'You are alright! You both are alright!' That was enough for her. Two of the most important people in her world were out of danger. That was the best news ever. Claire smiled and caressed Peter's hair. 'Sleep now! We can see our son later…'

Noah watched them from distance. Claire was so scared right now. Probably terrified, but she was strong for Peter as he was before for her.

'Strange, huh?' Sandra asked him.

'What?'

'He was the strongest before, now…'

'I just thought the same…' Noah said and looked at his wife. 'What a bond, don't you think?'

'Special bond!' Sandra said pensively.

'Yeah…' Noah said and watched as Claire caressed his pale face.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Pete's Room**_

Peter woke up in one quiet room. When he thought that it was quiet, it was really quiet. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was dusk and he thought that it was probably an evening.

'Peter?' He looked at the door, just in time to see Claire, walking in with some paper bags. He licked his lips and tried to sit in his bed. 'Easy!' She rushed to him and caught his arm, helping him.

'Where am I?' Peter asked and studied her face. She looked good, despite the circles above her eyes.

'Look around!' She nodded and Peter saw his son, lying on the near bed. He tried to jump of his bed and went to him, but Claire squeezed his hand.

'You have to eat first!' She said firmly.

'But…' Peter frowned, ready for protest.

'Eat, Peter!' Claire shoved the paper bag in his hands. Peter sighed and opened it. He took the small sandwich and started to eat. 'That's good!' She said and sat beside him. Her head rested on his shoulder.

'Well, what did doctor…?'

'He was bad, but you found him just in time!' Claire searched for his free hand and grabbed it. 'They said that Pete has been poisoned!'

'Poisoned?' Peter drop what was left from the sandwich in the bag. His eyes widened and he looked at the small body of his son. ''But… but how? I mean…'

'I don't know!' Claire shrugged and her voice cracked. 'They said… they said that he was close to…' She burst into tears. 'He almost died Peter! Our boy…'

'Sh-sh…' Peter wrapped arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly. 'But he is fine now, isn't he?'

Claire sniffed and paced her hand on his thigh.

'They said that we have to wait until he wakes up, but… ' She sniffed again. 'They are optimists.'

'That's good…' Peter released his breath. He felt his heart fluttered. 'That is really good!'

'Yeah…' Claire trembled. 'But… I think about the poison…'

'Did they tell you what was it?'

'Arsenic, but they is not sure yet.'

'Arsenic? Claire this is a really strong poison!' Peter was shocked. 'Who would want to poison him? He is just a kid!'

Claire shook her head and said quietly.

'I don't think it was for him Peter! I think that it was for us!'

'For us? Who..?' Suddenly Peter stopped and his face faded. 'Andy?'

'I thought I saw him yesterday while I was shopping, but…' Claire moved her head slightly just to look at him. 'I thought that this was only my imagination and… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you!'

'It's okay…' Peter rubbed her arm and tried to smile calmingly. However, that was only for her. After her words, Peter was not calm at all! Andy was here, probably watching them. Peter frowned.

'Peter, don't!' Claire grabbed his shirt and looked at him insistently.

'What?'

'I know what you're thinking!' Claire said. 'Don't go after him! Maybe he wants just that! Let the Police…'

'I won't go after him, Claire! I'll wait him and then…' Peter did not finish, but it was not necessary.

'Just be careful, okay?' Claire said quietly and saw his nod.

'Mama… Dada…' The weak childish voice made them jumped off the bed. They both knelt beside the bed of their son.

'We are here…' Peter said and took his small hand.

'Mommy and daddy are here…' Claire said softly and placed her hand on his tummy. 'We are going to be beside you now….'

'You are safe…' Peter whispered and his heart melted when he saw Pete's eyes opened. His son looked at him and one half smile appeared on his small baby face.

'Dada…' Pete said weakly.

'Yeah…' Peter looked at Claire and took her hand. 'We are here…'


	37. Chapter 36 Defects

_**Chapter 36**__** Defects**_

_**New York**_

Nathan rubbed his eyes. He was tired. Today he had done lot of work. Some interviews, publicity meetings, lunch with some party members… As he thought, lot of work! Moreover, he had more to come. His work never finished.

It was midnight and his cabinet was probably the only lightened room in the mansion. Nathan leaned back on his chair. Peter's call came totally out of nowhere yesterday. He sounded almost like before… Claire. Nathan frowned and looked through the window. Claire… Was he with her? Nathan was almost sure that his brother was with his daughter and they both played a family. He chuckled bitterly. His brother and his daughter were impossible to deal with them. They were rebellious and stubborn. Peter was easy to control for some time, then Claire also. When she was in her depressive condition… She was like a puppet in his hands.

Ah… good times. Nathan thought about them with regret. Maybe if he was smart enough, he could have used Peter and Claire's relationship for his purposes. However, he had reacted instinctively. So now, they probably were laughing in his face. Nathan frowned even more.

'Oh, what is disturbing your sleep, senator?' The sound of his mother's voice made him rose up his eyebrows.

'The usual... Good evening, ma!' Nathan said and watched her as she took her place opposite his desk. Angela sat down and looked at his face.

'The usual?' she asked sarcastically, although they both knew what he meant.

'The usual – my stupid little brother and my daughter.'

'Don't think about them! Think about more useful things…' Angela said and leaned back on her chair.

'Such as?'

'Such as your party's gathering…'

'Ma, we both know that I'm thinking about that! However, Peter is the main problem here!' Nathan hissed.

'Why?' Angela looked at her son without even a blink.

'Claire!'

'I thought you meant…'

'I meant Peter and Claire. I think that they are together now!' Nathan said quietly.

'You are kidding me!' Angela did not smile. She just looked at him. 'Why did you think about that?'

'Peter called yesterday… He sounded… sober!'

'You preferred him drunk?'

'Stop it Ma! You know that…'

'I know! Still! I think that you are overreacting!'

'Why?'

'You kept thinking about Peter and you said that you don't care about him! That meant that you still love him as a brother!'

'This is not true!' Nathan protested. 'I told you I…'

'Better talk with Heidi! She heard about…'

'I talked to her!' Nathan sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'She won't say a word! She is shocked, but who would not be?'

'We I suppose?' Angels crossed her ankles.

'What? Why?' Nathan almost yelled. 'My brother slept with my daughter and for you that was not a big surprise?'

'We should've seen the signs, Nathan! They were there! All of them!'

'You think that we could have prevented all this, if we…'

'No!' Angela shook her head. 'They would've done that no matter what!'

'Then what? What are you talking about?'

'I'm just telling you that we shouldn't be surprised! That's all!' Angela nodded and got off the chair. 'Now excuse me, but I need my sleep now! Good night!' She said and leaved the room, left him thinking.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Pete's room**_

Pete was sleeping in Peter's arms. He had spent one sleepless night and he calmed only in his father's arms. So now, he slept peacefully. Peter sat on his bed, leaned back on the headboard. Claire sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

'He is okay, Peter…' Claire spoke. She placed her hand over Pete's sleeping body.

'I know.' Peter said quietly.

'Then why are you still worried?'

'I failed, Claire…' His voice was full of pain. 'I failed to protect my son…'

'No, Peter!' Claire looked at him. Peter gazed his son's face. 'You saved him!'

'I was the one caused all this!'

'No! You are not! Look at me!' Claire demanded. His eyes found her face and stopped there. 'Why are you hurting yourself? This is not your fault! This is Andy's fault! If we need someone to blame, it has to be him!'

'But he did this, because of me, Claire…' Peter crooked his face. 'I provoked his anger! It was me…'

'Stop! Stop it already!' Claire hissed. She just could not look him suffering like that. Peter was noble, good man. It was crazy for talking such things about himself. 'You're hurting me and you hurting yourself! Everyone should take the responsibility for his actions!'

'Claire, if I wasn't here, none of this would've happened!'

'If you was not here, Pete wasn't gonna know you!' Claire said quietly. 'Would you prefer not knowing your son?'

'Of course not!' Peter crooked his face. 'You know how much I love him, Claire!'

'I know, that's why I'm telling you! The only one we should blame is Andy! He poisoned our son! You saved him! Remember that!'

'He probably wanted me, Claire!'

'He didn't know who is going to drink that.' Claire said. 'It could be me…'

'Did they tell you where the poison was?' Peter asked. 'In the food or…'

'Mom brought them everything Pete ate or drunk previous day.' Claire answered. 'They found the arsenic in the juice!'

'Oh my…' Peter leaned his head on the wall. Pete shifted in his arms and grabbed his shirt. 'Sh-sh…' Peter's voice was barely a whisper.

'Strange how quick he loved you!' Claire smiled softly.

'He saved me first, now I have to return the favor…' Pete looked at her. 'Thank you…' He said with cracked voice.

'About what?' Claire looked at him confused.

'About him. You fought for him and… Just thank you!'

'Oh…' Claire touched Peter's face. 'You are welcome! But… you also took a part in that!'

'Yeah…' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'Then I left you, without any protection! Big help!'

'No, Peter! You did not know about him! I didn't know about him! I found out that I'm pregnant two months after that…'

'You must've been scared!'

'At first… yeah!' Claire shrugged. 'I was scared not because I'm pregnant, I was scared about his life! Your family insisted for abortion and I had different opinion, so… I came back home to my family! Then I got scared not to loose him again! I told you about the miscarriage attempt here…'

Peter nodded.

'After that, I was glad to have him! When he was born… that was one of the happiest days of my life! The only thing missing there was you.'

'I'm sorry…' Peter said with sad voice.

'You don't have to be sorry!' Claire caressed his face again. 'You are here now!'

'You never mentioned about the genetic defects.' Peter said quietly and looked back at Pete. 'Don't tell me that you didn't think about that! We are relatives, Claire, he…'

'Call me crazy, but I knew that he is alright!' Claire said and her eyes shine from the memory. 'Despite that, I gave his blood for examination… They told me that he is completely healthy with no defects!'

'I'm glad about that. I'm glad that he is okay!' Peter said with eyes gazed in his son. 'I never thought about children, before I him!'

'Really?' Claire looked at him strangely. 'I thought that in your age…'

'No! Even my mom was worried, that I'm more concerned about the others than of having a family!'

'It's hard to believe that Angela thought like that and she almost killed your son!' Claire said angrily, but then looked at his face. 'I'm sorry, Peter! I know that she is your mother and I'm probably stupid, but…'

'No, it's okay! I know…' Peter gave her his half smile. 'I know her. I know what kind of person she is. If she were not my mother, I would hate her too… I think.'

'No! You cannot! You can't hate anybody!' Claire shook her head. 'Is that who you are!'

'You are wrong! I can hate!' Peter frowned. 'I hated one man…'

'Sylar? Yeah! He was capable of that!'

'Now I hate one more…' Peter said and saw how his son opened his eyes. They shined against him.

'Andy…' Claire said quietly.

'He's gone too far!' Peter said and smiled at his son.

'We should be careful now! You know that!' Claire smiled at her son too.

'We should protect our child, Claire! Andy probably knows where we're living.'

'If he just came closer…' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'I'm prepared already!'

'I'm too!' Peter whispered and hugged his little boy.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

They were in the bed again. Barb exhausted him constantly. Andy wondered what she was thinking. Her life now had dedicated on him. Not that he was complaining of that. Still, it was annoyed sometimes.

'Claire is going to be at home whole week!' Barb said and that took his attention.

'Why's that?' He asked carefully.

'I think that something about her son…' Barb shrugged. 'I think he is sick or something.'

'What about Peter? She is still with him, isn't she?' Andy knew that Claire and Peter lived together, but Barb did not know that.

'Yes, she is still with him! He seems to be nice guy!'

'Hm… nice…' Andy snapped the last word and Barb looked at him with surprise. 'I thought I told you that he was trying to shoot me!'

'Yes! I know and I believe you, but… he doesn't look like that kind of a guy!' Barb looked at him and Andy frowned. That girl really frustrated him.

'I don't wasn't to argue about Peter, Barb! He isn't worth it!' Andy tried to smile.

'You are right!' Barb said and reached to kiss him. 'You are so much better!'

Andy gulped the annoyance and gave her what she needed. He needed her and her money right now. Otherwise…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

After two days in the hospital, coming home was good thing. Claire sighed with relief, when she finally was able to lie on her bed. It was late at night and Peter had put Pete to sleep.

She heard him walked in the room. He stepped quiet, did not want to wake her up. Claire knew his steps. She knew them well already.

'I'm awake!' She said and heard his quiet laugh.

'I thought that you're sleeping!'

'I know! I wanted to wait for you!'

'Well, I'm here…' Peter said and slipped in the bed, beside her. Claire snuggled in him.

'It's good to have you here!' She mumbled.

'It's good to be here!' Peter buried face in her hair and inhaled deeply her scent.

'Is he sleeping?' Claire asked him with sleepy voice.

'He slept when I walked out of his room…'

'That's good!' Claire murmured and fell asleep. Peter smiled.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

One week later, Claire was ready to come back to work. She felt ready, but she felt tired also. Barb told her that she did not look good, but Claire ignored that. Having a baby at home was exhausting and Claire thought that this was the reason for her tiredness and pale face.

'You need some rest, Claire!' Barb told her by the end of her shift.

'I'm fine!' Claire smiled and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

'Claire…' Barb screamed as she saw her collapsing on the floor.


	38. Chapter 37 Lines

_**Chapter 37**__** Lines**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

'Claire!' Barb screamed panicking, seen Claire's body hitting the floor of the empty diner. 'Claire!' She knelt beside the young woman and slapped her few times. Claire did not show any signs of waking up. She got paler and paler every second. 'Oh my God! What happened to you?' Barb was shocked. She never had seen Claire feeling bad. She never had seen her sick. 'Help?' Barb screamed, hoping that someone was still in the diner.

'What happened?' One of the cooks ran out of the kitchen.

'Mick! Thank God! I thought you're left!' Barb looked at him with pleading eyes. 'Can you help me? She just…'

'Did you try with some water? Wet her face?' Mick asked her and Barb shook her head. 'Okay, let me…' He poured some water and brought back with it.

'Now what?' Barb looked at him.

'Now…' Mick wetted one handkerchief and touched Claire's face. Claire opened her eyes almost immediately.

'You are the best!' Barb looked at him with admiration. Mick blushed and shrugged under her look. She was pretty girl and he always liked her.

'What…' Claire carefully sat on the floor and touched her head. 'What happened?' She looked around.

'You collapsed!' Barb said and nodded at Mick. They both helped Claire to get off the cold floor. 'Do you remember…?'

'No.' Claire shook her head. 'I was fine and then…' She lost her balance again.

'Whoa!' Mick exclaimed and grabbed her arm.

'There is no way you for you to get home in that way!' Barb said firmly. 'I am going to help you!'

'There is no need…' Claire tried to protest, but Mick interrupted her.

'Barb is right! You should go. I am going to lock the diner!'

'Are you sure?' Claire asked.

'I'm sure! Come on!' Mick said and walked them to the door.

'The coats!' Barb commanded. 'And Claire's purse!'

'Get it!' Mick said and brought them the coats and Claire's purse. Then he switched off the lights and Claire watched him as he locked the diner. 'Why don't you too one day off?'

'But I just came back…' Claire grabbed Barb's hand. She felt lightheaded again.

'And you collapsed on the floor!' Mick pointed. 'I'm your deputy! You can count on me!'

'Okay then…' Claire agreed unwillingly. She leaned on Barb's arm. 'Good night, then!'

'Good night!' Mick said and watched them as they walked down on the street. He shook his head. Claire was such a workaholic. He just found out that she had a child. How she managed to work all things out, it was mystery for him. Thank God that she had that guy, Peter next to her. He had seen him few times. Mick understood that Peter was a father of Claire's child. He had found out also that Claire had changed her address, so Mick thought that they lived together. That was good for her. Moreover, that Peter looked like a nice guy. Claire probably loved him. Mick shrugged. He only hoped that someday the happiness would smile at him too. She did that night.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire leaded Barb to her new house. The lights were still on, so that means that…

'Claire!' Peter opened the front door with worried face. He ran to her and took her in his arms. 'What happened?' He asked Barb.

'It's nothing…' Claire said.

'She collapsed!' Barb answered in the same moment.

'What?' They entered in the house and Barb closed the door. Peter brought Claire to the sofa. 'You look pale!' He said thoughtful.

'That's why she has a day off tomorrow!' Barb said and looked at Peter. Andy had told her bunch of stories about him. They all were about the night of the shooting. Andy had told her how cold Peter looked that night. How he did not care by anyone, but him.

Peter, Barb had seen now had nothing in common with the other one. This one was anxious and careful. Barb had seen nothing, but love in his eyes. Was it possible Andy got it all wrong? Peter loved Claire. She could see that. It was obvious. He looked a nice guy and Claire seemed to looked him too. Barb shrugged. That was their life after all. They loved each other and that was good thing.

'Well, I have to go now!' Barb said and Peter looked at her.

'Thank you for bringing her here!' He said and walked her to the door. 'And thanks for the help!' Peter reached his hand and Barb took it.

'You are welcome! Please, call if you need anything, okay?' Barb said.

'I will. Bye.' He said.

'Bye!' Barb leaved the house and Peter closed the door after her. He took one deep breath and turned back to Claire. She was sitting on the sofa.

'Why didn't you tell me that you're not good?' Peter asked her carefully. He was not in the mood for arguing. He just was worried and Claire could see that. She bit her lip.

'I was good this morning, Peter!'

'Are you sure?' He looked at her with suspicious in his eyes. 'And you are sure that you…'

'I'm sure.' Claire reached hand to him. Peter got near her and laced fingers with hers. She could see the wrinkles, deepened into his forehead. He was scared. Claire knew that. Just one look in those beautiful hazel eyes was enough for her to know that. 'Peter…' She pulled him closer and he sat beside her. 'Look, I know that we are little… nervous about Andy and him being still free… I know that, but…'

'Tell me that you are not scared as I am! Tell me and I won't believe you!' he reached his other hand and caressed her face. 'You look pale, Claire! You look tired and exhausted and I cannot… help you with this! I'm feeling so helpless right now!'

'Peter…' Her voice cracked and Claire sank into his hug. He had dragged her closer and now his chest deafened her words.

'Just… be okay! Please, be okay…' Peter whispered in her hair. 'I'm lost without you! Don't you know that?'

Claire felt tears in her eyes. He sounded so sad and scared right now. They irony was that he had no reason to feel in that way. She was here, beside him. However, Claire felt that Peter was still vulnerable. He still held that weakness hidden deep inside of him. The constant fear that he might loose her again... She slipped hands over his waist and placed soft kiss on his chest, just above his heart.

'I'm here, Peter! I am here! You won't loose me!' She whispered and felt his hot breath disheveled her hair.

'Okay…' He said with harassed voice and took her in his arms.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

She was late and saw that Andy already slept. Barb released one sigh. She was confused. She loved Andy, she was sure of that. At the same time, Barb felt that something was not right here. Plus, Claire… Andy was so obsessed with her before, now suddenly he had stopped loving her? Not that Barb complained. He swore that he loved her, only her and looking in his eyes, she thought that she could trust him. He had no reason laying her, right?

'You are late!' Barb heard his sleepy voice and shook her head. She smiled forgetting about all of her doubts. No, Andy loved her, not Claire anymore.

'I'm sorry!' Barb said and slipped in the bed, beside him. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him above his waist. 'We have little accident in the diner!'

'What an accident?' His voice was still sleepy and Barb could not see his face. If she had looked at it, she could see the interest in his blue eyes.

'Claire…'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter slept in her arms, but she could not. So many thoughts wandered in her mind. She could not figure out why she had collapsed that night. Claire thought that this might be from something in the food. Might be something she drunk earlier…

Andy had made them to feel scare from every shadow. Claire frowned and buried fingers in Peter's hair… His head rested close to her chest. His hand had placed on her stomach. It was good to feel his warmth so close to her. Claire smiled. She never thought that he could be so close to her before. She had not allowed thinking about him in that way. Before... Her smile faded. Before… When they were too busy saving the world… and fighting with his family. Before… the night changed everything. Their first night… Two months after that… She sighed and felt his fingers above her stomach moved slightly in his dream.

That movement brought her thoughts back on what had happened in the diner. Why she had collapsed? Was it Andy again? Was he close enough to poison her too? However, Claire frowned, she had collapsed just once before. It was when… Her eyes widened. Was that possible? Again? She had to make sure.

Her heart pounded. Maybe she was… She had to make sure! She had to!

Peter was at work this morning. He slipped out of the bed and got dressed quietly. Despite his efforts, when he came back from the bathroom he saw Claire with open eyes.

'I am sorry if I…' He said and went to kiss her.

Claire smiled softly.

'It's no problem… I have day off, remember? I can sleep later…' She yawned and sat on the bed, watching him preparing for work. 'You know, I've dreamt about that before…' she said thoughtful.

'About what?' Peter gave her one strange look and stood in front of the mirror.

'About me and you… About us having that kind of life…'

'Hm-mm…' Peter finished with his hair and turned around to look at her. 'Do you really?'

'Yup!' She got off the bed and followed him out of the room. They went downstairs and Peter made some coffee.

'You want a cup?' He asked, but Claire shook her head.

'Nope! I have an intention to sleep, after you go out!' Of course, there was and another reason, but Claire did not tell him. She wanted to be sure, before she could tell him.

'Okay…' Peter said and sat beside her. Claire rested head on his shoulder and Peter sipped from his coffee in silence.

'Mh-mm… I love this…' She murmured.

'What? You love me drinking coffee?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'I love you in general…' Claire shrugged and gave him a kiss. Then stood up and went to the fridge. She pulled some box from there and placed it in his hands.

'Here is your lunch!' She said. 'Plus one orange for breakfast!'

Peter smiled and put the little blue box in his bag.

'Thank you!' He said and leaned to kiss her soft lips. 'Bye now and take care, okay?' He said that seriously.

'Okay!' She nodded. 'Have a nice work!'

'Thanks! Bye!'

'Bye!' She said and saw him leaving the house. Her smile faded and she went upstairs and stood in front of the mirror. Now she could afford to be nervous. 'Is it possible?' She asked her reflection.

Claire could not sleep anymore. She just had to wait the moment when the Pharmacy was open. Until then, Claire decided to take care for Pete.

'Mama…' his childish voice made her smile.

'Hi honey…' she cooed and pulled him out of his bed. 'Are you hungry?'

'Food… Pete…' He nodded and his hazel eyes shined.

'Oh, so you hungry?' Claire spoke to him as the leaved the room and went downstairs. After she fed him, Claire changed his clothes and they drove off to the centre of the town. The shops were already open. Claire used the opportunity to buy some food for home and then entered in the first pharmacy she saw.

'What can I get ya?' One old gray-haired woman asked her.

'Pregnancy test…' Claire said quietly.

'Sure.' The woman said and placed one small pink box in Claire's hand. 'Hope you get good news!'

'Yeah…' Claire released one shyly smile and bought the test. Her hands shook and she quickly hid the small box in her purse.

It was almost noon, when she and Pete got back home. He was hungry and tired. Therefore, Claire had to take care for him first. Fed him and put him to sleep. Her little boy… she thought, as she looked him sleeping. Claire closed the door of his room and went to hers. She was nervous. No, the right word was panic! Yeah, she was in panic. What if… Claire shook her head and pulled out the test of her purse. She had to be sure.

Twenty minutes later, Claire sat on the bed with the small stick in her hands. She was afraid to look. She was confused and didn't know what to think. Finally, Claire took one deep breath and looked at the stick… It showed two lines… It was positive…

'Oh, my God!' Claire covered her mouth with one hand. She released one quiet sob. What now? Peter… She had to tell him. She just had to wait for him to come home. Was he preparing for something like this? Was he ready? Were they ready? Claire took deep breath and tried to paste her pounding heart. Just a couple more hours… Claire fell asleep while she was waiting for him.

'Okay…' his voice awakened her. 'Let's wake up mommy, shall we?'

Claire smiled and opened her eyes. She saw Peter and Pete bent over her.

'See, she is awake…' Peter said and Pete laughed joyfully.

'Dada… Down…' he said and Peter put him carefully on the floor.

'Hi!' Peter said and sat close to her. 'How was your day?' He asked after he kissed her. Clare's face faded and she looked at him seriously. 'What? You are scaring me!'

'We need to talk, Peter!' She said and her look dropped on the floor. The stick was still there. Peter followed her look and bent down. Claire did not give him the opportunity to look at.

'Claire…' his eyes studied her face. 'You have to tell me! Is that…'

'It's a Pregnancy Test, yeah… ' she squeezed the small stick and licked her lips nervously.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted to make sure first!' She said and looked deep into his eyes. 'Now I want to know, are we ready for…?'

'Is it positive?' Peter interrupted her. Claire did not say anything more. She just gave him the stick and waited for his reaction. 'You are pregnant?' He asked quietly although he could see the result with his own eyes.

'Yes…' Claire said with trembling voice. 'I…'

'I love you.' He said with cracked voice and grabbed her in his arms and that was all she needed now.


	39. Chapter 38 Unknown

_**Chapter 38**__** Unknown  
**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

When he came home after work, Peter felt something different in the air. She could not know what it was, but he felt it. Claire could not been found downstairs, so Peter assumed that she was with Peter upstairs. He practically ran there. That was his favorite part of the day. Seeing her with their son, playing in his room. That made him felt accomplished.

Peter opened the room with smile, but Claire was not there. Pete was awake.

'Dada… Hug…' He squealed and reached hands to Peter. Peter smiled again and took him in his arms.

'Hi, big boy! Where is mommy? Huh? Where…' Peter spoke quietly and leaved Pete's room. 'Let's see what is mommy doing?' He opened the door of his bedroom and saw Claire sleeping on the bed. 'Okay…' He said little louder. 'Let's wake up mommy, shall we?'

Peter came closer to the bed and bent over her with Pete in his arms. Claire smiled and opened her eyes.

'See, she is awake…' Peter exclaimed and Pete laughed joyfully.

'Dada… Down…' he said and Peter put him carefully on the floor.

'Hi!' Peter said and sat close to her. 'How was your day?' He asked after he kissed her. Clare's face faded and she looked at him seriously. 'What? You are scaring me!' His heard pounded in his chest. She looked frightened and so serious.

'We need to talk, Peter!' She said and her look dropped on the floor. The stick was still there. Peter followed her look and bent down. Claire did not give him the opportunity to look at.

'Claire…' his eyes studied her face. 'You have to tell me! Is that…'

'It's a Pregnancy Test, yeah… ' she squeezed the small stick and licked her lips nervously.

'Why didn't you tell me?' His feelings were a mess now. One huge mess and he almost lost his breath.

'I wanted to make sure first!' She said and looked deep into his eyes. 'Now I want to know, are we ready for…?'

'Is it positive?' Peter interrupted her. Claire did not say anything more. She just gave him the stick and waited for his reaction. He looked at the two lines there, indicated her condition. 'You are pregnant?' He asked quietly although he could see the result with his own eyes.

'Yes…' Claire said with trembling voice. 'I…'

'I love you.' He said with cracked voice and grabbed her in his arms and that was all she needed now.

Peter was scared. He was so scared like never before. However, he felt that Claire was scared even more than he was. She did not have to know his scare. He was not ready for this. He was so terrified and just did not know how else to react. She needed these words to feel better. She needed them to make sure that everything was alright.

Peter squeezed her tightly and felt her hands slipped over his waist.

'Are you sure that it is okay?' He heard her insecure whisper and that only showed to him that he was right. He closed his eyes for one moment and tried to suppress his fear. Then he pulled back slightly and looked at her face.

'I'm sure, Claire…' One half smile appeared on his face. 'You just don't worry for anything, okay?'

'Okay…' Claire rested head on his chest and stayed like this for long time. Peter moved his look on Pete. He now played with his small car and crawled over the floor. Pete… the baby, Peter could not have the opportunity to see his birth. Not like this one… He suppressed on sigh and his hands slipped over Claire's back in slow caress.

'I am scared, Peter!' She said and grabbed his shirt. Peter placed his chin on the top of her head. 'I'm scared for that baby!'

'Why?' He asked carefully.

'I mean… are we ready for this?' She asked. Despite her question, Peter could feel that she was ready. He could fee the love she felt about that baby and she just got the news.

'I think…' he said carefully. 'I think that the life does not ask you are you ready or not for such things… They just happened! You have to accept them!'

'Yeah, but…' Claire pulled back and looked at his eyes. 'We just found each other again… All this and I…'

'You are feeling scared, because you…'

'No! I'm not scared for me I…' Claire touched his face. 'I'm scared for you…'

'Why you think that I'm gonna leave you again?' Peter's face faded.

'You didn't know then, Peter! None of us knew that!' Claire looked in his deep eyes.

'But still… This is a bad memory for you…' Peter smiled bitterly.

'Tell me that you are not scared now!' Claire demanded and she slipped her hand above his heart. She felt it. She could feel it in his heartbeat and his change of breathing.

'I'm terrified…' Peter said quietly.

'I knew it!' she whispered and Peter saw the first tears rolling down over her face.

'That does not mean that I am going to run, Claire!' Peter slipped fingers under her chin and lifted her face on the level of his one. 'You know why I did this before! I was not scared! I was sure what I was doing!'

'You was…' Claire looked at him with surprise.

'Yeah…' His thumb slipped and caressed her chin. 'I wasn't sure how it's going to work it… However, I was sure that I wanted you in my life! I was sure that this night wasn't a mistake…' Peter bent down his eyes. 'My family convinced me in otherwise… They made me believe that you have better chance without me in your life!'

'Lie!' Claire protested angrily and Peter smiled softly.

'I know that now… We both know that! So – no, I'm not gonna run! No oe can make me run this time!'

'You speak so sure…' Claire sighed and looked at him.

'Because I am…' Peter said. 'At least about that. I'm not gonna lie to you that it's gonna be easy with that new child. It is not! It is not going to be and we have to deal with that! We have to protect it!'

'Yeah…' Claire said and flinched. 'Andy and…'

'Nathan and my mom…'

'We have to tell my parents…' Claire bit her lip nervously. 'What if they…'

'They love you Claire! Don't worry now!' Peter smiled again and pulled her in one warm hug. 'It's not good for the baby!'

'Yeah…' Claire released one sigh. 'Our baby.'

'Our baby…' Peter hugged her tightly.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Andy was furious. He was alone and now that was good thing. Barb was still at work. She took two shifts, because of Claire. She was bad, Barb had told him last night. Andy had followed her today and had seen her entering into the Pharmacy. Maybe she was bad… He thought then. Maybe she had drunk of the poison too. It was normal thought… However, Andy soon had figured out that Claire was not there for medicine. She bought a Pregnancy Test!

'Fuck!' He cursed furiously and threw the laptop onto the bed. Noting turned out the way he planed. Everything was falling apart and everything, because Peter. 'Bastard!' Andy blurted with anger. He must have been dead by now. He had to be. Then… Andy scratched the back of his head. Then he had to decide what to do with his son. That small walking trouble.

Andy got of the bed with hands crossed behind his neck. He tried to paste his anger. He had to cool himself. Maybe Claire was not pregnant. Maybe this was false alarm. Andy sat back on the bed and placed the laptop on his lap.

'Peter Parker…' He wrote in Google and chuckled bitterly. 'Yeah… Peter Parker – Spiderman! Right! This is the guy I'm looking for!'

Andy knew that he was going to need something more than research to find everything about Peter Parker. He needed someone, who could help him to hack the police database. Maybe, he could find something in there. Andy did not know from where Peter was. Nothing about his family, friends and how he ended up here. The only thing, Andy knew about him was that Peter and Claire knew each other long before his, arriving in Odessa. Claire had told him that. Moreover, Peter was the father of Claire's son. Therefore, they had to know each other. The question was, from where and why Claire had so attached to him? Why she just could not forget him?

Andy had to know all these facts. He had to know against whom he was against to.

'Peter Parker… 'He muttered. 'Who are you?'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

'Noah?' Sandra yelled at him. He was on his office.

'I'm coming! Just a little…' Noah turned around to look his wife standing at the door. She frowned.

'Just five more minutes! Claire and Peter are coming soon!'

'Okay…' Noah nodded and turned back at his PC. He had a lot of work these days. Working under cover was not an easy job, but Noah liked it. He worked what he loved it and that was pleasure for him. It was challenge to work for Angela Petrelli and kept her son safe from her and her family. It was true that Angela had found Peter, but Nathan still had not. Knowing his temper, Noah preferred to keep that hidden from him. Peter was not ready to face his brother. Physically he was okay, but Claire found him still unstable emotionally. Noah trusted his daughter. Therefore, he still kept Peter away from Nathan's eyes.

'Noah!' He heard Sandra's voice again. 'They are here!'

Noah sighed.

'I'm coming!' He yelled back and turned off the PC. Apparently, there was no more work for him today.

Peter and Claire were already in the living room. Claire looked nervous and Peter rubbed her back secretly. Noah frowned. These two was hiding something.

'Okay…' Noah said. 'Claire you asked to talk with us?' He looked at Sandra. She shrugged. Apparently, she did not know anything either.

Claire coughed and looked at Peter. She placed her hand on his thigh and he covered her with his. It was something serious. Noah could say that. It was something that only they knew, and probably he was not going to like it. He frowned and crossed arms before his chest.

'Well? We are waiting Claire.' Noah said carefully.

Claire cleared her throat and said quietly.

'I know that you just accepted the idea of us… I mean Peter and me…'

Pete shifted in his father's lap and Peter released him on the floor. Pete sat down and looked around with curiosity. Then he crawled around the table and grabbed Noah's leg to stand still. Noah reached to help him.

'Don't!' Peter said and Noah looked at him strangely. 'He prefer to do that without help…'

Noah frowned, but listened to him. Moreover, after awhile Pete already was on his feet smiling widely.

'See?' Peter smiled at her son and Pete squealed.

'Claire, you started to say…' Noah asked after that and took his attention back on his daughter.

'Yeah… Well…' She swallowed nervously. 'We have to tell you something!'

'We are listening…' Sandra answered carefully.

'Is it something serious?' Noah frowned again.

'Depends on how you are looking at…' Claire cleared her throat once again.

'Claire!' Noah rose up his voice.

'Easy, okay?' Peter snapped and Noah looked at him with curiosity. That was the first time Peter showed some signs of his old self. He played Claire's hero again.

'I'm sorry, but she…' Noah pointed his daughter.

'Noah! Let her tell us!' Sandra snapped too.

'But…' Noah sighed with annoyance.

'Can I have some water, please?' Claire licked her lips and Noah saw Peter's concerned look.

'Sure!' Sandra said and went for water.

'Are you okay?' Peter asked quietly and placed hand on her forehead.

'Mama?' Pete had reached the couch with his parents and now looked at his mother.

'Mommy is okay, sweetie!' she said and touched his baby face. Pete smiled again and sat on her feet.

'Here the water…' Sandra said and handed her the glass.

'Thanks mom…' Claire said and took a small sip.

'Now are you going to tell us?' Noah said impatiently. He imagined horrible things. Maybe someone had found out that Peter was not only her fiancé, but her relative also. Maybe Nathan had found them. Maybe…

'I'm pregnant!' Claire said quietly.

'What?' Sandra and Noah said in one voice.

'Are you sure?' Her mother asked her.

'I took the test and today we were at the hospital…' Claire looked at Peter. He smiled at her encouraging. 'We are sure!'

'Oh man!' Noah exclaimed. 'I need to sit down!' He said and fell on the near chair. 'How that happen? No! Don't answer me! I think I know!'

'Dad…' Claire looked at him with pleading eyes.

'I'm sorry, but I'm in shock now!' Noah said and shut his eyes for one moment. He took down his glasses and looked at Peter and Claire. 'You two…' He shook his head. 'It's too soon…'

'We didn't plan this!' Peter said with deep voice. 'It happened and noting is going to change that! We're going to have this baby…'

'What about your brother, Peter? Or your mother? What if they find out?' Noah looked at him insistently. 'Then what? Last time they almost forced Claire to make an abortion!'

'They won't this time!' Peter shook his head.

'Why not? How can you be so sure in this?'

'Because, they won't find out about it!' Peter said with serious face.

'What? Are you sure?'

'I am!' Peter looked at Claire. 'I am!'


	40. Chapter 39 Tiredness

_**Chapter 39**__** Tiredness **_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Barb looked tired. Mick could see that. Today she had taken two shifts. That paid well by the end f the month, plus the tips was bigger than usual, but she looked really tired. When the last customer was gone, Mick locked the diner and sat beside Barb behind the bar. She had leaned her arms above it and her head rested on them.

'I think I can't feel my legs!' She moaned and Mick smiled secretly.

'You worked all day! It's normal.'

Barb moaned once again and lifted up her head.

'I wonder about Claire…' She said.

'I wonder too…' Mick said and he was sincere.

Claire was his colleague and worked her little more before his arrival. She was friendly, but she also was the most private person he ever met. Her life had so covered in secret that the news of her having a child had shocked him. Then, this guy... Peter. Claire never had talked about him, but it was clear that she loved him. Mick had seen him only few times. Peter was not a regular visitor here. When she asked Claire why, she had smiled and told him that Peter is a busy man. She told nothing more. Not even where he worked. Nothing.

However, this was not Mick's business. He cared about Claire, only because she was his colleague and he respected her. She was so young and yet, she was already a manager. If she took this position, it was probably because she had deserved it.

'You know…' Barb said and Mick looked at her. 'She looked pretty bad when she collapsed here…'

'And you take her home?'

'Yes… Peter was there…' Barb said with pensive face.

'So?'

'He looked concerned…'

'And that suddenly surprised to you?'

'No! No! It's just… You should have seen him! He was…'

'Upset?' Mick asked.

'Yup! Upset! He really loves her, you know?' Barb looked at him strangely and only thing Mick could do was to turn around and looked through the window, She never was going to look at him in this way. 'Mick? Hey! Are you listening to me?' she touched his arm and he suppressed one flinch.

'Yeah…' Mick cleared his throat and ran fingers through his dark brown hair. His chocolate brown eyes looked back at Barb and he crooked his face. 'I think that we don't have any business with Claire and Peter!'

'I guess you are right!' Barb said thoughtful. 'But… aren't you curious? Come on! Just a little?'

'No!' Mick said with his usual voice. 'I'm not and you should not be! If Claire wants to share something with us, she will!'

'You are so serious…' Barb pouted and Mick hid his smile behind his serious face.

'And I'm your boss now, so… get back to work! We have to finish with cleaning, before ten! So move!'

'Tyrant!' Barb stuck out a tongue between her teeth and jumped down.

'You are such a girl sometimes!' He shook his head.

'Oh, am I?' Barb blinked furiously against him and Mick almost laughed.

'Nice try, but will not help you! Come on!'

'Oh! Alright!' Barb said and went in the kitchen.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Peter, Claire and Pete stayed for the dinner. It was awkward. Lyle was on his new trip with the football team and it was quiet. Everybody was eating in silence. Claire's parents still digested the news of her new pregnancy.

'Okay!' Her fork thudded as it fell on the table. 'Somebody have to say something! I cannot stand this anymore! You are acting as I made a mistake! It was not a mistake! It's my child…'

'Claire calm down…' Peter said quietly and she felt his hand slipping up and down over her spine.

'I'm sorry honey! But that news came out of the nowhere…' Sandra said carefully. 'You just settled as a family… I think that is pretty quick!'

'Mom, you know that you can't plan this! We didn't… just happened!'

'You should've been more careful Claire!' Noah looked at her strangely. Then he looked at Peter. He did not act guilt. He was all supportive of her. The whole time they were here, Peter did not left her side. He did not speak much either. Not that this was big surprise, but… Noah felt his fear hidden behind his smile. He knew Peter, not as well as Claire did, but he knew him well.

'Excuse me?' Claire narrowed her eyes. She was about to say something that she should not, when Peter grabbed her hand on the table.

'Claire… Don't!' He shook his head.

'You read my mind?' Claire frowned and Peter nodded.

'Just... He is your father and he loves you! Think of that!' Peter said with careful voice, but Claire saw the first signs of guilt in his eyes. Her father made him feel in this way.

'If he loves me…' Claire looked back at Noah. 'He would support me!'

'I'm just saying that you rush into things! Claire, he just got better and you two…'

'Dad, please!' Claire rubbed her eyes tiredly. 'I am tired of all this! I am tired of fighting! I am just... tired and I think I deserve a little support from you! If I wanted a lecture about my personal life…'

'Claire, you don't have to be rude!' Noah frowned.

'I'm not rude dad! I'm just being honest with you!' Claire felt Peter squeezing her hand. 'I am feeling exhausted! Fighting for my life, falling in love, losing that love, getting pregnant, giving birth, and finding that love back again… and now all I want is to be with Peter and our family! I just need little… just little… from you two!' Claire looked at her parents. 'Is it s hard for you?'

'Claire… Let's leave it in that way!' Peter spoke softly. 'Maybe it's too soon for them…'

'It's not like that Peter…' Sandra took the word and looked at Noah. He had crossed arms before his chest. Obviously, he was as stubborn as his daughter was. 'We just… accept the idea of you and Claire… And you have to admit that it's difficult…'

'I agree…' Peter chuckled bitterly and looked at his son, sitting on his seat and looking around. 'I thought the same before I met Claire! You know… they called me a pervert here in the jail when I came here to save her!'

'You never told me this…' Claire frowned.

Peter shrugged slightly.

'I didn't think that it's important!'

'But… but... that is so not true!' Claire felt the need to protect him.

Peter avoided her eyes.

'I felt… horrible then! I felt disgust! I felt sick and most of all… I felt that they were right!' Then he looked at her. 'I was falling in love with some sixteen years old girl! I barely even knew her name! I just had met her and…'

'Peter, you are not a pervert! You never were! How could you think like this for yourself?' Claire was shocked. 'I fell in love that night too. Is that makes me bad person?'

'Claire I think I knew what Peter meant…' Noah said still frowning.

'I doubt about that!' Claire said and shot him one look.

'What that supposed to mean?' Noah frowned even more.

'Well… You don't know him as I do!'

'Claire!' Peter looked at her and shook his head. 'Please don't! Your father has his reasons! You can't force him…'

'Peter, please!' Claire squeezed his hand. 'Could you take care for Pete? I think he needs new diaper… I need to talk with my parents!'

'Are you sure?' Peter looked at her quizzically.

'I'm sure! Go!' She said and kissed him lightly. Peter just nodded and took Pete from his seat.

'Come on, big guy!' he said and leaved the room with him.

'Now…' Claire crossed her hands on the table. 'Tell me all what you think about Peter! Tell me how bad he is! How sick he is falling in love with his niece! Tell me, dad!'

'Well you have to admit that it's not normal.' Noah studied her face. His daughter was furious. She spoke quietly, but she was furious. He was sure. Now her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists, probably trying to easier the pressure.

'I love him!' she said with cracked voice. 'I love him so much that I could die for him!'

'Claire…' Sandra opened her mouth with amusement.

'I felt that when I met him in that hallway three years ago.' Her daughter continued as if she had not heard her. 'No one could know what happened that night! No one, but us! It was beautiful and scary, but that night I felt that I am not alone! I felt… love and support! Somewhere in the middle of the fighting for my life, and looking at him lying covered in blood… I felt that he is my destiny!'

She felt tears in her eyes, but did not stop them. Her hand laid on her chest, above her heart.

'I kept him here since then! I kept him here and he never left that place! Never!'

'Even when you understood that Peter is your uncle? Even then?' Noah rose up his eyebrows. He looked at his daughter. He saw her grown up, but still, she was his girl and he wanted to protect her.

'I said – never!' Claire said sternly. 'You saw him, dad! You saw him how bad he was when he got here! You so his will to die! You know what saved him – his son! Pete was everything that he needed then to feel alive again. I saw the pure joy in his eyes! I saw the love and I could not help but think how happy I am to have them both!'

'This is not what I meant, Claire!' Noah frowned again. 'I know you love Peter! I know you love your son! I just thought that this new baby…'

'Is a fact!' Claire snapped. 'Whether you like it or not!'

'Claire, don't get mad, please! We just want you to be happy!' Sandra said with reconciliatory voice.

'Then why don't you let me? Why don't you support me with this?' she said and saw Peter standing at the doorframe. Pete had slept in his arms. 'I think that we have to go now!' She said and dragged back her chair.

'Claire!' Her father called her and she turned around. 'I'm with you! Hope you know that! Hope you both know that!'

Peter released one half smile and nodded.

'We know that, Noah…'

'Thank you!' Claire just said and they leaved the house.

Noah walked into leaving room and settled in the sofa. He could not stop thinking about Peter and Claire. Their life was not normal. It was sick and twisted…. As their feelings to each other. He knew that... He realized that. Claire was his daughter and he felt obligated to support her. As for Peter… he was the guy who saved her so many times already. Noah knew that he would do that again if he had to. He protected her and held her whole. Claire was different person when she was around him. Noah could see that too. He closed his eyes with one tired sigh. Their life was difficult enough and now the new baby…

Claire was an adult. She knew what she was doing. Peter always would be beside her. Noah only could wish the best for them.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire slept in his arms. She had snuggled in him and her breathing showed that her sleep was healthy. Peter could not sleep. He thought about Noah's reaction. He would react on the same way if she were his daughter. Peter could understand his will to protect Claire. He wanted the same. He always had wanted the same.

Peter loved her since the moment he met her. He did not lie. She had mesmerized him then. She made him feel the heaven and the hell in one. No matter how wrong all this was. No matter how wrong all this looked in the eyes of the world, Peter still would feel the same. Because that was Claire. That was his Claire. He loved her and noting could change that. Nothing! He just could not believe that they shared the same blood. He did not feel that. He did not feel her as his niece then. He did not feel her as his niece after her mother told him the truth. That hurt him. Peter knew that Angela had seen the pain in his eyes. He was sure, but she did not show any emotion. She just had informed him that he had saved his brother's daughter. Daughter, Peter already loved as a woman. He loved her then and he loved her now. Noting had changed his feelings about her.

'I love you…' He said, knowing that she could not hear him, but he wanted to say these words.

'I love you too…' He heard her whisper and understood that she was awake and just lied in his arms. 'What bothers you now? My father's words?'

'No!' Peter buried his nose in her soft hair and inhaled her scent. 'I just thought how much I love you…'

'But something bothers you! I can feel that!' Claire covered his hand, lying close to her stomach.

'I…' Peter sighed. 'I just thought how different our life is now…'

'Better?' She asked quietly and suddenly Peter rolled her on his chest.

'Never doubt in that!' He said, looking in her eyes. 'Never doubt that you saved me!'

'When?' She asked and buried her hands in his hair.

'Now!' Peter admitted with cracked voice. 'You saved me and showed me that we can be like this! We really can be like this! That is all I need in my life!'

'All?' Claire looked at him unsure. 'What about your family? Don't you miss them?'

Small spark of pain appeared in his eyes, but disappeared quickly.

'They are my family, Claire! I knew them through my entire life! Of course, I missed them sometimes! I love them and this is naturally for me. I cannot change them and the way they feel about this. Still, I can't stop loving them.'

'I understand…' Claire said and kissed him softly. 'Just tell me that everything would be okay with this! Tell me we will be okay!'

Peter sank into her eyes. They pleaded him for these words and he said with confidence, what he wanted to feel.

'Everything will be okay! Noting could go wrong! You'll see!'

Claire smiled and kissed him again. Peter hoped that he was right.


	41. Chapter 40 Work

_**Chapter 40**__** Work**_

_**New York**_

Nathan was sitting in his office Downtown Manhattan. It was beautiful day and he had lots of _'work'_. That was he supposed to do now. He worked. If you could call staying whole day between four walls, _'work'_. Actually, his job was minimal and his party liked to use his name, so it was win-win.

Nathan sighed and got off the chair. He looked outside the window. Despite the cold January, the traffic was terrible. However, this was a New York and that was usual in any time. Probably not like this was in Odessa. Nathan frowned. He had not received news from Claire almost whole month. The only thing he knew about her it was that she had a new home. His mother had told him this. Angela was very careful of what she was sharing with him, but she thought that he supposed to know that.

The bad news was that Peter had not called him either. Since that last call few weeks ago, there were noting. Nathan did not know was that a bad or a good thing. The press still thought that Peter was in Special Clinic. Nathan succeeded to spread that lie. He was an expert at that. His father had thought him well. Mind came first – emotions, later. That was his motto and Nathan followed it strictly. He put hands in the pockets of his brand new suit and sighed.

His life now was completely different since three years ago. Now he was successful and powerful man. However, the prize he paid for this was high. He had lost the respect of his family. Nathan had not illusions that his mother respected him. She had her own goals and Nathan was something as a key for them. He still tried to figure out what was her purpose. What she wanted? He had failed until now. Angela was one mystery. You just thought that you were figuring her out and she pulled out another secret. Sometimes Nathan wondered, how many secrets one man could keep. Angela Petrelli probably had a master degree about that. Nobody could argue with her.

As if he had called her with his mind, and his secretary called him to tell him that his mother was here. Nathan sighed and ordered to let her in. Soon the door of his office opened and his mother entered in the room. She wore white, the color f the innocence… Nathan almost smiled with irony. Angela was anything but innocent. Even his licentious brother was more innocent than she was.

Angela stepped quietly. She hated high heals and her shoes did not make any noise. Nathan narrowed his eyes and followed her self-confident walk. Her white costume was in high contrast with her dark hair. Her make up was minimal, but enough for woman at her age.

'How can I help you?' Nathan asked carefully and saw her sat on the chair opposite his. Angela crossed her ankles and stared at him.

'We may have some problems in Odessa!' She said with stern voice. Her face was flat and did not register any emotions.

'Be more concrete!' Nathan laced his fingers and leaned forward on his desk.

'Somebody tried to hack the database, containing information about Peter…'

'I thought that Peter is not in Odessa!' Nathan frowned.

'He is not!' Angela continued looking at him. 'But he was, remember?'

'The Homecoming?' Nathan bit his lip thoughtful.

'The Homecoming!' Angela repeated and rested her hands one above the other over her lap. 'I already took care! I just thought that I have to warn you! Peter may lead to Claire and then…'

'I know! I know!' Nathan said with annoyance. 'It's not good for my reputation!'

'Be careful with your talks! You don't know who might listen!' Angela said and Nathan felt as a student in front of her. His mother always tried to do that with him. She liked to be in command. Nathan thought that she might take that from her husband. However, he hated that feeling. He hated it in his bones.

'Don't worry, ma! I got it covered!' He snapped and leaned back on his chair.

Angela shrugged slightly.

'If you're saying…' However, her voice sounded challenging. Now Nathan knew from where Peter got his rebellious attitude. He always was ready for some challenge.

'I'm saying and if you excuse me now… I have a work!'

Angela looked at him strangely and got off her chair with grace.

'I doubt about that, but… I'm leaving you now! Again – be careful what you are talking about! You don't know who might listen!' she said and leaved the room.

Despite the fact that Nathan hated that arrogance in her, he knew that she was right. He had to be more careful. Then he thought about her words. The Homecoming… Nathan frowned… That was the place where all this started. That was where Peter and Claire had met. It was cursed time and place. Their meeting had changed everything.

'Damn!' Nathan cursed quietly and rested his head on his hands.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Andy had tried repeatedly. The system just kicked him out. He needed a specialist on this. He needed professional hacker. The question was - where? Where he could find such a man? He had money. Just needed a right guy. He gave up looking for Peter. There were too many with this name. Claire's name was more specific and he knew more about her. Therefore, Andy focused on her.

He had started with her high school years and there was where he hit the rock. He just needed to be more patient now.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Claire walked in the diner with unsure steps. She knew that her pregnancy was her private thing, but she also knew that she must tell that to her colleagues. Soon her stomach would start to grow and that was something that she could not hide.

'Claire!' Barb was the first, who saw her. Claire smiled and walked to her. She was sitting behind the bar. 'Mick?' Barb increased her voice and soon Mick showed up from the kitchen.

'What?' He snapped. 'I have orders! Is not like…' Then his look dropped on Claire. He smiled. 'Claire! How are you?'

Barb frowned and shot him one look.

'I was about to ask the same!'

'Does it matter?' He snapped again and Barb remained silence, but she still pouted.

'I think I owe you that, guys!' Claire cleared her throat. 'I'm pregnant!'

'You are what?' Barb and Mick said in one voice.

'I'm pregnant!' Claire said loudly and felt better. After all, she said the true.

'You are serious?' Barb looked at her closely. 'Then I guess… Congratulations!' she said and hugged her. Claire did not expect that, but returned the hug.

'Congratulations, Claire! Peter must be very happy!' Mick said and Claire smiled lightly. She pulled back from Barb's hug.

'He is. We both are. Just… little surprise for us!' Claire shrugged shyly. 'Well, I said that! Let's get back to work now, okay?'

'Okay!' Barb said and smiled. 'I'm really happy for you, Claire!' She said and walked to her first customer.

Claire followed her with one pensive look. There was something different in her. Claire could feel that.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire came home tired. She literally dragged her feet and seriously thought about changing her shoes. Her legs hurt her and she barely succeeded to pull off her high heels.

'Shit!' She cursed quietly while she climbed the stairs. Pete probably already slept, but she could not refuse of temptation to look at him. Claire smiled as she watched him lying in his bed on his tummy. She reached and touched his soft black hair and then leaved the room quietly.

The bedroom was dusk and quiet. Claire quietly closed the door behind her. Peter already slept. When she saw his pose, one smile appeared on her lips. He slept on the same way as Pete. Peter slept on his stomach and buried his hands under his pillow. His back was bare and Claire looked him awhile. He had strong body. After his depression period, Peter had put some weight where he needed. Now he looked much better than before.

Claire yawned and changed into her pajama. She slipped carefully between the sheets, but Peter felt her. His eyes fluttered open and when he registered her presence, beside him one half smile appeared on his face.

'Hi…' He said and reached hand to hug her. Claire smiled and looked at him. 'You're home…' Peter murmured.

'I'm in home…' She smiled and snuggled in him. Peter smiled widely.

On the next morning, Claire established her first morning sickness. She never had morning sickness while she was pregnant with Pete. Claire hardly remembered any period in which she felt sick when she carried him. Once or twice maybe… not more. Well, excluding the period when she got scared that, she might loose him, but that was one short period. That was bad period, which Claire preferred not to remember.

With this baby was different. Claire felt that in the moment she opened her eyes on the next morning. She felt one nasty feeling crawling down on her stomach and frowned with disgust. Claire covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom. The morning sickness was nasty and awful thing. She thought that as she flushed the water in the toilet.

'Shit!' Claire breathed in one curse and that made her feel little better. She hardly stood on her feet after her paroxysm.

Claire washed her face and brushed her teeth. Looking at her pale face in the mirror she grunted out.

'Nice!'

However, Claire knew that she would be okay. I just needed some time to adjust into this. She thought that her ability could save her this time too. She was wrong. Her mother had told her once that every pregnancy is different. Claire had snorted then and told her that her ability would help her. She got wrong again. Her ability did not help her though her labor. Claire even thought that had made it difficult.

Claire sighed and walked out of the bathroom with dragging feet. Peter was not in the bed, but Claire was sure that he is still here. He was not at work today. She was not either. Claire loved when they happened to have same shifts and same free days. She put some clothes on her and ran fingers through her messy hair.

When she came downstairs, the smell of fresh pancakes hit her in the nose. Claire frowned and went in the kitchen. Peter was sitting close to Pete's seat and they both ate. Well, Peter fed his son, who made funny faces and laughed his father.

'Come on!' Peter just sayin. 'Just one more! Do it for mommy…'

'Mama…' Pete squealed and waved hands at her. Peter turned around and saw her entering in the small room.

'Good morning!' He said and gave Pete his last bit. Then he stood up and dragged her one chair. Claire sat with one tired sigh. She leaned her elbows in the table and smiled at him.

'Good morning!' Peter bent down and gave her one quick kiss.

'You want some?' He pointed the pancakes, but Claire frowned and waved her hands in denial.

'No please!'

'Why?' Peter looked at her with stupefaction. 'Are you okay? You like pancakes!'

'Not now! Not this morning!' Claire rested her head on her hands.

'Morning sickness?' Peter said with understatement.

'Worse!' Claire lifted up her head and her eyes were barely open. 'My morning sickness!'

'Oh, is that bad? I thought that you had it with Pete and you knew…'

'No!' Claire shook her head and then leaned chin on her palm. 'With him I threw up only two or three times. It was not that bad. He was a good boy!'

'Boy…' Pete repeated and Claire smiled softly. He tried to learn many words lately. Soon, he would be able to say whole sentence.

'That was before or after the miscarriage attempt?' Peter gave her some biscuits. Claire took them and bit her lip before answered.

'After. It was after the hospital.'

'I see… Now you have morning sickness. I think you just have to adjust!' Peter said and sat beside her.

'Uh! Thanks!' She said with full mouth and crooked face.

'I'm sorry! You know that if there a something I could do…' Peter shrugged, but she saw the playful flames in his eyes and could not resist, but smile. 'What?' he asked.

'Noting!' she just shook her head and took another bit. The truth was that she finally had seen the life behind his sad eyes. She had seen the spark that was gone for so long. Peter finally had started to feel complete again. It was a matter of time to get back to his usual self. Claire loved that his side. She loved his boyish attitude then, but she loved and the man he had become. She just loved him.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

'Fuck!' Barb cursed as she opened her eyes and saw the clock. She had overslept and now she had to rush. She hated that.

'What happened?' Andy asked her when she walked out of the bathroom. 'Aren't you supposed to be… ?'

'I am!' Barb brushed her hair and tied up on the top of her head. 'I'm taking two shifts today!'

'Why?' Andy asked her lazily still in the bed.

''Because of Claire! She had a day off and the new girl is sick…

'Why Claire had a day off?' Andy lowered his voice, but Barb did not notice.

'She is pregnant and now her working hours are changed! Getting late! See ya later!' Barb ran out of the room without even a kiss. Andy could not care less, but that news stuck down in his throat. Pregnant! Claire was pregnant after all!

'You bitch!' He was furious. He wanted her for himself. He wanted only her, not some weeping baby around her. 'Well, accidents happened…' Andy murmured with vicious smile. He always could do something to push the things little more. He just had to do that in the right moment. Andy was patient and now he needed only a plan. That reminded him something and he took the laptop. That guy from Idaho, still waited for his answer. He could help him with Claire's school database. Soon, Andy would know all of her secrets. The smile spread across this face. Even her dirty ones… Everybody kept dirty clothes in the closet. Claire also…


	42. Chapter 41 Storm

_**Chapter 4**__**1 Storm**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Sandra was busy with her household chores. It was noting really. It was noting much to clean up. Then she had to walk Mr. Muggles and that was all she had to do this day. Sometimes she got bored, but not since her daughter had came back home pregnant from a guy, who turned out to be her uncle. As if this was not enough, she was in love with him and now they were living together and were expecting their second child. Sandra shook her head and sat on the couch for one moment. That was how Noah saw her. He just got back from work.

'Sandra?' He screamed, but then saw her sitting in the living room. He went to her and gave her one soft kiss. 'Hi!' He said and seeing her worried face asked carefully. 'What's wrong?'

'It's Claire…' She said quietly and looked at her husband. 'She haven't called whole week!'

'Yeah… I notice that!' Noah frowned at sat beside her. 'You think that she is angry with us?'

'I don't know…' Sandra looked at him with strange expression on her face, 'I think that she is not feeling good!'

'You think?' Noah rose up his eyebrows.

'Mother's feeling!' Sandra said and narrowed her eyes. 'Don't laugh!'

'I'm not laughing… It's just interesting theory you shared…'

'I think I'll go see her…' Sandra looked at the clock.

'Maybe she's not at home?' Noah looked at her quizzically.

'Oh, she is!' Sandra said and got off the coach. 'She and Peter have a day off today!'

'And the reason you know that is..?'

'I have a calendar…' Sandra blushed.

'You have..?' Noah looked at her with surprising expression on his face.

'Let's not talk about this now, okay?' Sandra put on her coat. 'You have to walk Mr. Muggles. Be careful with his paws…' She said and walked out of the house.

'What?' Noah looked the closed door.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Sandra knocked on the door. No one answered her. She frowned. It was time for dinner. They had to be downstairs with Pete. She tried again, but this time, she pushed the doorbell. She did not wait long. Peter opened the door with surprising look in his eyes.

'Sandra?' He looked at her as she entered in the house. 'What are you doing here?'

'It's nice to see you Peter!' she said politely, but Peter could not miss the note of sarcasm in her voice. He sighed and followed her into the living room. Sandra looked around. Claire was missing.

'Please, sit!' Peter said and suggested her sofa. Sandra nodded and settled there.

'Where is Claire?' She asked carefully.

'She's sleeping…' Peter said and rubbed his eyes. 'I was with Pete when you rang…'

'How is she?'

'She is tired, but other than that she is fine.' Peter gave her one anxious look. 'Why you're asking?'

'It's noting… Stupid really!' Sandra laughed nervously, feeling like a complete fool. 'I just thought that she was not good and…'

'She wasn't good this morning.' Peter shared.

'Really?'

'Really… and she is sleeping almost whole day.'

'Oh! Is it something serious?' Sandra gulped painfully. 'If I can help…'

'I don't think that we have a reason to concern… really, it's just normal things for one pregnancy.' Peter tried to calm her. 'If there was something more, I would notice, don't you think? I'm a medical worker after all.'

'Sure… Okay.'

'Do you want me to wake her up?' Peter asked after short silence.

'No, no… I just…'

'Mom?' They heard Claire's voice from the door. 'What are you doing here?'

'Claire?' Sandra exclaimed. 'I thought you were sleeping.'

'I was, but Pete woke me up. He wants _'dada'_!' Claire crooked her face and Peter nodded.

'I'm going.' He said and toughed her arm when he passed beside her.

'Hi, mom!' Claire said and hugged her mother. 'So, any problems at home? Is that why…'

'No, Claire!' Sandra shook her head and they both sat on the sofa. 'Everything there is fine! Lyle is on vacation with his team and the house it's little quiet, but other than that…'

'Oh!' Claire exclaimed and ran fingers through her hair. 'Here is not that quiet!' She said and smiled tiredly. 'Pete learns new word everyday and when he decides to share it with us…' Claire rolled her eyes. 'Don't ask!'

'You are glowing!' Sandra noticed.

'Excuse me?' Claire looked surprised.

'You are glowing, Claire! Is that… Peter? You are happy, because of him?'

'I don't know if I am glowing or not, but… Peter makes me happy, mom!' Claire shrugged. 'You have to understand, I never thought that I'll have him. It was little surreal from the beginning, but now I think we both are happy.'

Sandra shook her head. The difference between this Claire and Claire from few months ago, was shocking. This one was happier, glowing and enjoying in her life. It was difficult life, but this Claire definitely looked better than the other one. That was all Sandra wanted to see.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Greg, the man from the Idaho was on the line this night. Luckily, Barb still was not in home. That was good for Andy. He had enough time to do his job. Greg sent him the proper password for the database. Andy sent him the money and now he could check all he wanted.

'Okay, Claire Bennet. Let's see what we've got here…' Andy stared at the screen. Her file opened and one satisfied smile appeared on his face. It turned out that Claire had not finished her last year. She had graduated as a private student. Strange… Andy frowned and continued reading. Apparently, there was some kind of an accident, before her disappearance. One of her friends, named Jackie had killed. 'Pretty dark past we have here.' Andy murmured. 'What the...?' The file said that if he wanted more information about this murder, he had to check in Police Department. 'Fuck!' Andy cursed. He was close. However, maybe this guy, Greg, cold help him again.

Claire had canceled her study, just after that accident. Maybe it was something important. Andy needed to know. He dialed Greg's number.

'_Yup! Greg, listen!'_ one boyish voice answered from the other side of the line.

'I need more information!' Andy cut it short.

'_You have money?'_

'Yes!'

'_Then I think I can help you!'_ the boy said. _'What do you need and when?'_

'I need a password for Odessa Police Department!'

'_Two days!' _

'Okay!' Andy said and closed the phone. He touched the screen with Claire's face on it. 'Soon, baby…'

_**New York**_

'How the hell that happened?' Nathan growled as he entered in his home. His mother followed him with quiet steps. 'They hacked the freaking database last week and you are telling me this now?'

'Calm down!' Angela said with annoyed voice. 'That still doesn't mean anything!'

'It doesn't?' Nathan stopped and turned around to face his mother. 'Ma! Get on the ground! They soon are going to find out about Peter and his dirty little game with my daughter!'

'They won't Nathan! Don't freak out on this!'

'I had to close him! I had to lock him up and threw away the key!' Nathan was furious.

'Calm down and don't forget for whom you are talking about!' Angela said and walked in the living room. Nathan followed her with big steps.

'I know, damn it! I'm talking about my dirt brother!' Nathan stormed and went directly to the bar. He poured himself one glass with whiskey and took it in one gulp. 'This situation is so out of control!'

'Nathan! Control yourself!'

'Do you know what this might mean? Huh, Ma? They will find out about Claire! Then with my image is over! Plus, Peter… How long after that…'

'You always can say that he ran away!' Angela shrugged and sat down on the sofa. She looked calmed and self-confident, but she was concerned.

'Yeah! Yeah! I can, but…' Nathan frowned. 'I have to speak with Claire!'

'No! Nathan, don't!' Angela shouted, but he was already gone. She touched her face with one trembling hand. This situation was really out of control now.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Nathan landed near by Claire's new house. Why she needed a new house, Nathan could only wonder. It was beautiful house. The neighborhood was nice and clean. Nathan frowned again. He remembered why he was here and knocked on Claire's door. For his surprise she opened almost immediately.

'You lost your key…' She smiled, but then frowned when she saw who was standing there.

'Nice to see you, daughter!' Nathan snapped and pushed her out of his way.

'Please, be my guest!' Claire crooked her face and followed him inside. 'So… What are you doing here?' She asked him.

'I'm here to warn you!' Nathan hissed.

'Warn me? Warn me about what?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'Somebody hacked the database of your school!'

'And? Why's that have to…'

'I have to keep your mouth shut, okay? Nobody have to understand that you are my daughter!'

'Oh yeah! I just wanted to call the press!' Claire snapped sarcastically. 'I'm so happy to be your daughter! Just thrilled! Stop talking bullshit and tell me why you are really here!'

Nathan crossed his arms before his chest and narrowed his eyes.

'I need to find Peter!'

'I don't know where he is!' Claire said immediately. She lied and Nathan knew she did that on purpose.

'Stop lying to me!' Nathan grabbed her arms and shook her hard. 'I have to find him and stop him doing more troubles!'

'Let go of me!' Claire screamed. She was thankful that Peter was not in the house right now. If he were, he would be here by now. 'Let go of me! It hurts!'

Nathan squeezed her even harder. He closed her face and snarled.

'You know where he is! We both know that! So tell me, or I am going to make your life Hell on the Earth! Do you hear me? I worked too hard to be on this place! Noting is going to stop me now! Not you! Not my brother! Not anyone!'

'You are one monster!' Claire breathed heavily. 'Why I have to tell you about Peter? You have no rights over him! No rights! Get out of my house now!'

'Or what?' Nathan smiled mocking. 'What you are going to do? Call the police?'

'Why not?' Claire tried to smile. 'Imagine the news. '_'Senator Petrelli broke in to another house and threatens…'_'

'Shut up you small bitch!' He snarled again and pushed her away. Claire barely kept her balance. She rubbed her arm and could not stop the thought that she probably would have marks from his hands if she would not have her ability. 'I thought that we can understand as humans…'

'You are not a human! You are dirt and a liar!' Claire shouted again. She was furious.

'What the Hell do you know about my life? You and Peter turned it upside down from the moment you slept together!'

'You can't blame us for your mistakes!' Claire snapped.

'_Us_?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows. 'Is Peter here?'

'No!' Claire answered quickly. It was too quickly. He was not here now, but if Nathan came later or saw his clothes upstairs…

'He is here? Isn't he?' Nathan snapped and ran through stairs. Claire followed him and grabbed his hand, when he stepped on the last star.

'No! Listen to me! He is not here!' Claire squeezed his arm, desperately trying to prevent his way further.

'Let go of me!' Nathan jerked his forearm and Claire lost her balance. She rolled down on the stairs and lost consciousness. He expected her to get up and looked at him furiously, but noting happened. She continued lie down, motionless. 'Claire? Claire, quit this games and get up!' She did not move and Nathan ran down to her. She was not acting. 'Damn!' He cursed and heard one car slowed down close to the house. Nathan looked around panicking and saw one open window, just across the stairs. He looked Claire once again and flew out.

'Claire?' Peter called her in the moment he opened the front door. She did not respond and some nasty feeling clenched his throat. 'Claire?' He called once again and walked inside. Then he saw her. He saw her lying motionless in the beginning if the staircase. 'Oh my God! No!' He screamed and ran to her. 'Claire, please wake up! Wake up!' Peter slid and knelt down beside her. He was afraid to touch her. she had to be okay with this fall. She had to be, but somehow, she was not.

Peter put her head on his lap and slapped her sides lightly few times. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at him with fear.

'The baby…' and her hands slid down on her stomach.


	43. Chapter 42 Blame

_**Chapter 42**__** Blame**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

The first thing Claire felt was pain. Sharp pain, cut through her stomach. She was sure that something was wrong. Something was wrong with the baby. Then she felt his hands on her face. Peter… She could not confuse his touch. It was he, calling her. Claire fluttered with eyelashes and opened her eyes. The pain was not gone away. It was here and it was terrifying. It made her whole body numb. Therefore, she could only whisper.

'The baby…' Her hand slid on her stomach in desperate attempt to protect it. She wanted to protect that innocent life inside of her.

'What?' Peter asked her huskily.

'I'm loosing it…' she could barely spoke.

'No! No! Don't speak like that!' Peter shook his head and Claire knew that he was trying to be strong now. He was trying to give the best from him. He just was like this.

'Peter… It hurts!' she licked her cracked lips and tried again. 'I think that something happened with the fall…' Claire frowned and clutched her stomach.

'Okay.' Peter said, trying to act casually. 'Where is Pete?'

'He is with my mom…' Claire said and gave one painful moan.

'Sh-sh… It's okay. Just stay still.' Peter said and carefully took her in his arms. 'Just breathe deeply okay?'

'I'll try…' Claire said, but he saw the retreat in her eyes. He knew that feeling. He knew it so well. He was best friend with it. However, Peter could not allow her to give up. He did not know if Claire was going to loose the baby, but he did know that she had to be strong.

'I don't need you to try!' He said harshly and put her on the back seat of their car. 'I need you to succeed!'

'But Peter…' She clutched her stomach again. He saw the tears rolling down over her face. 'It hurts so much!'

Peter clenched his teeth and gulped painfully, before his answer.

'You have to be strong, Claire!' He said and slammed the back door of the car. 'I have to be strong too…' He said to himself and drove off to the hospital.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Peter never thought that by flying he could be here faster. He just wanted to make sure that she could be here safe. Moreover, he was not sure if he could fly in his condition right now. He turned off the engine and pulled her out of the car. Claire moaned painfully and her hands grabbed the shirt on his shoulder.

'He did it… again…' Claire said through tears. 'He did it again… our baby… again…'

'What?' Peter did not stop; he practically flew by the door of Emergency. 'Who?'

'Nathan… He pushed me… Oh!' Her fingers clutched him and dug deeper into his shoulder. Peter froze for one moment. It was not, because of the pain. It was because of that name, Claire had mentioned.

'What is the problem?' one doctor came close and pointed at him one stretcher.

'My fiancée fell over the stairs.' Peter explained shortly. 'She is pregnant and she is in pain…'

'Okay. Let us see her.' The doctor said and they took Claire away.

Peter just stood there, feeling numb and helpless. In the same time, he felt anger. That feeling absorbed all of his body and he just wanted to kill somebody. Why the hell Nathan was here? How he found him? Did he know about him, being here? Peter punched the near wall and heard how the bones of his hand cracked. He saw the blood, covered his fingers and then he felt them healed. He had that ability back. Somehow, that did not make him feel better. Noting in the world could make him feel better now. Claire was lying juts few feet away from him, fighting for her life and scared to death for her baby.

That was not her fault. That was not his fault either. It was Nathan… It was his brother again. Peter thought that by changing his name and his past, he could live normally. That was all he needed now. He needed Claire and their little son and their new family. It was that simple. However, Peter felt that Nathan did not give up. He just continued to ruin his life. It was not enough for him that Peter was out of his sight. It was not enough that Claire was out of his sight also. He just wanted to be the man in charge. He always had wanted that. However, now he had gone too far. If it was not his brother, Peter could kill him now. Gladly and without even blink of his eye.

Smoke… He needed one smoke now. Just one and it would be enough to easier his pain. He knew he thought as a junkie right now, but he just could not help. He needed that smoke or he simple would go crazy. Peter just thought from where he could buy it, when he saw something that changed his mind completely.

'Peter!' Sandra ran to him, holding Pete in her arms. He looked sleepy and rubbed his eyes. 'Peter! Where is she? How is…'

'She is in the ER.' He said tiredly and took Pete in his arms. Peter pressed him closely to his body and let him cure his pain.

His son wrapped hands over his neck and rested his little head on his shoulder. Peter felt the need to cry. He closed his eyes and sat down on the near bench. Sandra looked at him closely. She saw his will to cry and his internal struggle not to. This time, Peter won. He opened his eyes and rubbed Pete's back. He did not want to smoke anymore. Holding Pete in his arms was just the right thing to do now. He was his salvation. He always was and always will be.

'What happened, Peter?' Sandra asked carefully. She knew that she was walking on thin ice now, but she had to ask him. She had to know. For her surprise, Peter answered her almost normally. She could hear the light trembling in his voice, but he had mastered it enough for his answer.

'She fell over the staircase.' He said and felt that Pete had slept on his shoulder. Peter would not mind that. He was glad to have him in his arms.

'She fell over? How?' Sandra widened her eyes. She knew how careful Claire was when she was pregnant the first time. She practically watched for her every step.

'Someone helped her.' Peter clenched his jaw and Sandra saw his desperate attempts to cool off his anger.

'Someone? Who? Was it... Andy?'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'I thought that, but Claire said other name.' He made a pause and then said quietly. 'Nathan!'

'Nathan? He pushed her?'

'I don't know! I don't know anything! She just said that and they took her away!' Peter said and closed his eyes for one moment. 'I swear! I never felt so helpless.'

'She's going to be okay! You'll see!' Sandra rubbed his back, trying to easier his pain.

'And I? What about me?' Peter looked at her with his sad hazel eyes and Sandra suddenly understood her daughter. She already knew why Claire loved him so much. Why she fought for him and his happiness. The answer Sandra could see here and now. In his eyes.

Peter had the saddest eyes in the world. Sandra never had seen so tormented soul as his. He was a good man, with his mistakes, but he was good man. Moreover, he loved Claire. He loved her so much that he was ready to give up from his family for her. He wanted to protect her, but he also needed someone to protect him. Sandra knew that this someone was Claire. Without her, Peter probably would give up.

'You both are going to be okay, Peter! I'm sure!' She said smiling softly and hoping that she was not laying him.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded and leaned his chin on his son's head, closing his eyes again. 'How you came here so quickly?' He asked her after few seconds. 'Who told you?'

'Your neighbours. They heard the fight in your house and the door was wide open.' Sandra shrugged. 'And when you didn't come for Pete, I thought that must be something going on.'

'It was… a fight?' Peter asked with glowing eyes. Sandra didn't know was he angry or upset now. Probably he was both.

'They told me that they heard some yelling…'

'Son of a…' Peter cut off his mid sentence and narrowed his eyes. 'I so want to called him now! I want to tell him what I think about him! She is his daughter, damn it! She didn't deserve this! He didn't deserve her!'

'Peter I know that you probably are angry now.' Sandra finally understood. 'However, you can't call him now! If you call him, he will know where he can find you!'

'I think that he already knows! So what is the point of all this hiding?' Peter asked bitterly and felt his son sighed in his sleep.

'Because of him!' Sandra pointed at Pete. 'He has to have his father beside him! He needs you! Your other child needs you too! Claire needs you!'

'I only confused their life, Sandra.' Peter said and lowered his look. 'I love them and I want what is the best for them! Now I'm not sure that I'm the best. I'm just something that is messing with heir lives. If I wasn't here…'

'Stop it, Peter!' Sandra said little rough and Peter looked at her. 'Not everything bad in Claire's life is your fault! Who saved her? Who gave her the opportunity of her life? Who was beside her in her hardest times?'

'I wasn't there through the whole time, Sandra.' Peter pointed and shook his head.

'But she thought about you. She was miserable without you, Peter. She was happy only in the eyes of the others. Only she knew how much that hiding cost her. Her eyes were sore red every morning. She said she could not sleep well and smiled every time. I could see the pain in her eyes. I knew she was lying to me, but I did not know why. When she thought you are dead the second time, her nerves just cracked and she told me everything. Claire said that she was dying on the inside. You know what is the feeling, Peter? Your own child tells you these words…' Sandra stopped for one moment and closed her eyes. 'I scared for her! I thought that she was going crazy and this time even Pete could not help her. But then… You came and… When we spoke the last time I saw her happy. She was happy for the first time after arrival here.'

'But I brought Nathan back into her life! I brought my whole family! She didn't need that!' Peter insisted.

'Nathan was here once before. He came to see her and he was the one told her about your death.' Sandra said carefully, observing his face.

'He was here? Before I…' Peter stopped and tried to breath normally. 'She didn't tell me.'

'She didn't want to concern you, Peter. She wants to protect you.'

'Protect me?' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'I'm not the one needed protection! She is! I can protect myself.'

'But who is going to protect you from yourself?' Sandra asked quietly and Peter understood. He just took deep breath and trying to calm his pounding heart. Instead of an answer he could not give, Peter looked at his watch.

'She is there for so long…' He murmured under his nose, but Sandra heard him and didn't say anything. She just leaned back, knowing that noting could calm Peter now. Only Claire.

Soon the same doctor took Claire before, exited from the ER. He looked tired and looked around for Peter. He quickly got off the bench with Pete still sleeping in his arms. The doctor walked straight to them. Peter could not read anything on his face. It was blank and absent of emotions.

'She got lucky.' He said, pulling off his mask. 'The mother and the baby are okay.'

'See? I told you!' Sandra said with relief and rubbed Peter's back.

'There are something more, though.' The doctor scratched the back of his head and looked at Peter. 'She needs to be on bed rest the next couple of days. We have to be completely sure for the baby.'

'Okay.' Peter said quietly. 'Can I see her?'

'Sure, but it has to be quick. She needs rest.'

Peter just nodded and followed the doctor. Sandra left in the Waiting room and dialed Noah's number. She had to call also Barb. She was Claire's colleague after all and needed to know.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Andy just had fallen asleep, when he heard Barb's phone and frowned. She mumbled some apologize and picked up.

'Hallo? It's Barb… What? Is she okay?' Barb sat on the bed and Andy followed her immediately. He felt that this was something important. 'Okay, thanks for calling me! Bye!' Barb hung up the phone and looked at Andy. 'Claire is in the Hospital.'

'What? Why?' Andy tried to hide his interest. He hoped that he was playing well.

'She fell over the staircase and now she's bad.'

'Oh…' Andy said simply and one pleasant thought flashed through his mind. 'And how is her baby?' He asked carefully.

'Why you are so interested?' Barb rose up her eyebrows and studied his face.

'You said that she is pregnant. I'm just asking, but…' Andy shrugged and played offended. 'If you don't want to answer me…'

'No!' Barb took his hand and said with regret in her voice. 'I'm sorry. I'm just shocked of the news.'

'It's okay.' Andy smiled at her and she melted again. 'You can tell me what you want.'

'Her baby is fine, but they both need to stay in the hospital for few days.' Barb said and lay back on her pillow. Andy followed her with pensive face.

'Hope she will be okay.'

'I hope too…' Barb said and closed her eyes again. Andy just lay and stared at the wall. That little bastard had luck. So now, she was in the hospital. That meant… Andy grinned and thought want perfect opportunity that was for him.

_**Odessa, Texas,**_

_**The Hospital**_

The pain was gone. That was the first thing Claire thought when she opened her eyes for the second time. That could mean two things. Her baby was okay, or she had lost him. Claire sobbed lightly and felt one cool hand on her forehead.

'Hey… Why are you crying?' It was Peter. He had bent over her. He looked her with love in his hazel eyes.

'My baby… I lost it… Right?' She sobbed after every word.

'Who told you that?' Peter said and his fingers wiped out her tears. Claire closed her eyes and leaned her side on his open palm.

'You didn't say anything and I just though…' she sniffed.

'Sh-sh…' Peter tried to calm her and she felt his lips brushing hers lightly. 'The baby is fine. You are fine, but you both need rest now.'

'Is it… true?' Claire asked almost afraid to believe.

'It is. Sleep now. You need this.' Peter whispered and dragged one chair to her bed.

'Stay with me!' she insisted and grabbed his hand.

'I'm here, Claire.' Peter smiled lightly. 'I'm here…'

Claire nodded and closed her eyes. Peter was here and she was safe. She still could felt safe only with him. Noting had changed for her since then. Claire sighed and squeezed his hand.

'I'm not going anywhere.' She heard his whisper and fell asleep. Peter gazed at her face. He would stay here and nobody could move him away. Nobody!


	44. Chapter 43 Kill

_**Chapter 43**__** Kill**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

It was not easy for him to sneak in the hospital. The difficult was to do that in Claire's room. Peter did not leave her alone, but he just did that now and Andy walked in. He could not miss this opportunity. Claire slept peacefully on her one side. Her lips were half open and light red and her skin soft and silky. Andy licked his lips and finally reached hand to touch her. Claire opened her eyes immediately. She blinked until she focused his sight. Then she saw him bent over her like some vulture. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in deaf terror. She tried to scream, but Andy quickly pressed one hand on her mouth and pulled over her sheets.

'Come on! You are coming with me, baby!' He growled but Claire shook her head frantically. Her eyes still were wide open and she tried to pull back, but Andy stopped her. 'Stop it! Stop, Claire! You are coming with me, baby and no one is going to stop us! Not even you!'

However, Claire had different opinion and succeeded to bite one of his fingers. Andy pulled back his hand just a second and that second was enough for Claire to scream. She screamed so loudly that Andy thought that the window would shattered into million pieces.

'Shut up!' Andy almost screamed and took her pillow, pressing her on her face, trying to deafen her scream. He did not mean to kill her, he just wanted to make her stop scream. Claire fought for him. Her nails scratched his bare skin. However, Andy pressed the pillow on her even harder. Finally, she kept quiet and her hands dropped down on the bed. Andy moved out the pillow and saw her motionless face. He thought that he killed her. He had killed Claire. What the Hell…

'Claire!' He heard Peter's voice coming from the hallway. Andy looked around panicking and his eyes dropped on the window. It had locked up, so he just grabbed one chair and threw it through the glass. Andy jumped in the moment Peter ran into the room. He saw Claire lying motionless on the bed and then the broken window. 'God! Claire!' He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders shaking her furiously. 'Claire, open your eyes! Please! Open your eyes, Claire! God, no! You cannot do this to me! You cannot! Help!' He screamed frantically. 'Somebody please help!' Peter bent over her. 'You can't die like this! We both know you cannot die like this! Come on!' Peter shook her once again.

Just then, the medical team rushed into the room. Peter stepped aside and let them do they job, but her refused to walk away. His hands hang at the both sides of his body. He clenched them in two fists. He was going to killed him. Peter knew who was here this night. He knew well and just hoped Andy came in front of his sight soon. When he did that, he was going to be one dead man. Peter felt the blind rage absorbing his body. He let it happen. He let himself on it. Andy was a freaking walking dead man. There was no more compassion left in Peter's body. It was enough. He could not take it any more. Just was too much.

'Sir!' One of the nurses called him and Peter looked at her with narrowed eyes.

'Yes?' He snarled and tried to look a Claire, but the nurse blocked his sight to her.

'I'm afraid that I have to ask you…'

'I'm not going to leave her here alone!' Peter snapped and he thought that e would use Matt's power if he had too.

'Sir!' the nurse looked at him insistently.

'Make me!' Peter challenged her and his voice sounded so hostile that she stepped few steps back.

'Maybe we could make an exception…' she said.

'Do it!' Peter snapped and brought back his look on the bed. Claire wore one oxygen mask. They put her on a monitor to follow her heartbeats and leaved the room. Only one doctor left. It was the same, who took care for Claire when they first arrived.

'How is she?' Peter asked anxiously when he came closer to the doctor.

'We still don't know.' The doctor answered honestly. 'We put her on oxygen and following her heartbeats. If we see any change…'

'What about the baby?' Peter was scared to ask, but he had too. Claire would ask if she were on his place.

'We still don't know…'

Peter started to get impatient.

'Doctor, I know how the things work here! I'm a paramedic! I know that you are trying to spare me something, but believe me I do not need that now! Just tell me! What do you know?'

'Before this evening, she and the baby were fine. Now we do not know how the absent of the oxygen reflected on the fetus.' The doctor looked at him with something in his eyes. Peter could define it as pity. He knew that look. He was a medical worker. He hated it. Usually it came to say that there is noting they could do more.

Peter clenched his jaw and tried to control his breathing. He had to paste himself. Claire needed him calm and cool headed. Therefore, Peter said quietly.

'You have to change her room!'

'We already are working on it.' The doctor said and just few minutes later, Claire had moved in her new room. Peter followed the medical team and stayed with her after they left. There was nothing in the world, which would make him go away now. Nothing! They all had seen his face and had left him there with her. Peter did not know whether he had Matt's power already. He did not know whether he could use it properly, but he would try it if he had too.

Peter fell on one chair and covered his eyes. One small groan slipped through his shut lips. He wanted to cry now. He wanted to burst into tears and cry to the end of the world. It was not fair. It was not fair for her. It was not fair for him. He thought that they could be happy before all this madness.

Peter did not cry. He did not scream or punch the wall. He just sat there numbness and stared at Claire. She lay there so small and helpless. Her body just could not remember how to heal. Peter did not know why, but that scared him even more. She had to be okay. She had to be happy and healthy.

He just sat there and his eyes did not miss not single move. He watched her breathing and her heartbeats on the monitor. When the morning came and there was not any change, Peter pulled in one safe corner of his mind. That helped him staying still. However, he lost his speech. The nurses entered few times asked him if he wanted something. Peter did not respond. He just watched Claire and her breathing. Noting else was important now. Noting else than her.

Suddenly he felt one hand on his shoulder. He jerked his head and saw Noah standing beside him. His face was blank and Peter could not read any emotions on it.

'How is she?'

'Breathing .' Peter answered the only sure thing here.

'What they said about…'

'They still don't know.' Peter knew that Noah asked him about the baby. It was as Peter read his mind. That was strange, because he did not even try that now. He was too focused on Claire to do something more.

'How long have you been staying here?'

'I don't know!' Peter shrugged.

'You have to eat something…' Noah patted his shoulder.

'I'm not hungry!' He answered shortly.

'Peter!'

'No!' He snapped once again angrily. 'I'm not leaving her!'

'Just few minutes. You have to eat….'

'I left her for few minutes last night and look what happened!' Peter snarled and Noah finally gave up, or Peter thought that. Noah came back with some sandwich and shoved it in Peter's hands. He stood there until the young man did not eat it all.

'Good.' Noah said finally and sat beside Peter.

'Thanks!' Peter said quietly.

'No problem!' Noah shrugged and looked at Claire. 'You look tired, Peter! Maybe you have to sleep…'

'Do you know that when she smiled at me for the first time my world suddenly became brighter?' Peter asked him out of the nowhere. Noah looked at him strangely, but kept silence. 'She looked so sad and lonely.' Peter sank into memory and reached for Claire's hand. 'She looked young and so confused. I thought that I could help her. I thought that I could save her then… Sick joke right?' He laughed with bitterness. 'She saved me instead.'

'You saved her life, Peter!' Noah pointed the obvious, but the young man just bent his shoulders and said almost whispering.

'She saved my soul, Noah…'

Noah Bennet pretended that he had seen everything in his life. He had seen people in love. He had seen desperate people. He had seen how one love could change your life forever. However, he never had seen this. He never had seen such devotion between two people. Noah had to admit that there was something more than love. Peter and Claire shared special connection. People had tried to ruin it. They tried to separate them so many times, but they always had found their way back to each other. It was clear for him that they were two parts of one soul. He knew that he sound airy, but it was true. Noah was scared now. He was really scared for both of them. Claire thought that Peter was too delicate for this world and she probably was right. However, she missed one more thing – she was fragile also. Noah had seen her life before and after Peter's arrival. Claire became different person. She was full of life and thinking about the future. She did not deserve this now. Noah felt the anger slowly rose up in him.

Suddenly her breathing changed and Peter saw her eyelashes trembled. Soon she looked at him with her beautiful eyes. Peter squeezed her fingers, trying to act normal. .

'Peter…' she whispered weakly. He got off his chair and bent over her stroking her soft golden hair.

'I'm here…' he said. 'I'm here…'

Her other hand slid over her stomach and she frowned. Her eyes studied his face. Claire wanted an answer. She wanted an answer that Peter could not give her.

'Baby…' his lips just formed the word. She was too weak to talk.

'They don't know yet, Claire.' Peter said huskily. 'They are not sure…'

'No…' she whispered and her eyes closed. Peter saw few tears rolling over her face and reached to wipe them. That was the only thing he could do now. He turned around just to see that Noah was missing. He had left them alone. Peter appreciated that.

'Calm down now.' He turned back to Claire and saw her looking at him. She looked devastated and that increased his thirst for killing. 'Claire, please!' He said with cracked voice. 'Don't look at me like that!'

'Pe-ter…' she groaned.

'Why don't you heal, Claire? You can do that! Why don't you?'

'Baby…' She tried to explain.

'The baby makes you vulnerable?' Peter tried to understand, but then nodded. 'It changed your body.'

Claire moved her head slightly on the pillow. .

'That's why you are vulnerable.'

Claire moved her head again.

'I know that this is painful for you.' Peter cleared his throat. 'I need to know Claire! Who attacked you? Tell me! Who was it?'

Her eyes filled with tears again. She closed her eyes and took deep breath.

'Claire?' Peter asked once again. 'You have to tell me! I need to know!' _So I can kill him later…_ He thought. 'Was it Andy? Or… Nathan again?'

From the moment she looked at him, Peter already knew.

'Andy…' Claire breathed the name.

'Okay. It's okay…' Peter tried to smile and bent down to kiss her forehead. Nothing here was okay! Everything was messy and freaking awful! Peter needed to kill right now! He needed to kill that bastard! He was running free long enough!

'Stay…' Claire grabbed his hand as if she had read his mind.

'I'm staying here, Claire! I'm not leaving you!' Peer reassured her. She had to feel safe now. She had told him once that he was the only one that could make her feel safe. Peter was not sure if he was strong enough now, but if that were the only thing that could make her feel better, he would do it. He would stay here with here. Andy could not run from him. His brother also… Nathan could not hide from him. Soon as Claire was feeling better, Peter was going to talk with him.

'Pe-ter!' Her painful groan brought him back in reality. He looked at her and saw her hand clutching her stomach. She breathed heavily and her eyes widened.

'Hold on, Claire!' he hit the button above her bed and looked at her scared eyes. 'Just hold on!'

'Baby…' she moaned in the oxygen mask. 'Save it! Save…'

Peter could not say anything. He just stood there and felt helpless. Only if he knew what to do to help her… Only if he knew how to do that…

The emergency team came quickly and Peter walked out of the room. He did not know what to do now. He punched the wall. Hard. He felt his bones broken again. Then he felt them healed, but that did not matter. Peter turned back on the wall and slipped down on it, crying. He covered his face and his shoulders shook.

'Peter…' He felt Noah's hand on his shoulder.

'Let go of me!' Peter jerked and jumped on his feet. He brushed his eyes frantically. However, he could not trick Noah Bennet. Not now.

'You need help, Peter?' He asked him carefully but Peter shook his head.

'No! I'm fine! What are you doing here?'

'They left her room, so I thought that you might…' Noah started, but peter did not let him finish. He rushed into Claire's room. She slept again. Her hand rested over her stomach and her doctor stood there checking something on her monitor.

Peter froze at the door. He was not sure if he wanted to move foreword. He was scared of the news. Maybe something bad had happened. Maybe she had lost the baby. How he had to tell her that? Was he strong enough to do it?

Peter swallowed hard, trying to paste his pounding heart. He had to know.

'Doctor…' he said unsure.

Claire's doctor turned around and looked at him. He saw his bruised hand and frowned.

'You need help for this?'

'No! No, I'm fine… really!' Peter walked close to Claire's bed and took her hand carefully. 'How is she?'

'She is fine and recovering…'

Then came the hard question and Peter was not even strong enough to look at the doctor.

'And the baby?'


	45. Chapter 43 Rage

_**Chapter 43**__** Rage**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

He looked at her, so delicate and pale. He was scared for her. Peter knew how much Claire wanted that baby. He closed his eyes for one moment, hoping for good news. He would do anything not to see the pain in her eyes again. He would do anything to see her happy. Therefore, he took deep breath and asked.

'What about the baby?'

'I'm not going to lie to you.' The Doctor said. 'She didn't bleed and that's good. However, she was in pain and that concerns me. Let's wait the next 12 hours. If she is okay and there is no pain on bleeding, the baby would be fine.'

'Okay…' Peter just said and sat on the chair. She heard the doctor leaving the room.

'Peter…' He heard her weak voice and saw that her eyes were open. Peter smiled lightly. She was without oxygen mask now. She was better and that was the only important thing now.

'I'm here…' He said, squeezing her hand lightly. 'I'm here with you!'

'And…' her eyes pointed her stomach. One of her hands rested there.

'We have to wait.' Peter told her the truth. 'We have to wait and see…'

Claire nodded slightly and looked at him.

'I love you.' She whispered and Peter felt his tears, wetting his eyes again.

'I love you too.' He said and bent down, pecking her lips. 'Sleep now. I'll be here.'

Claire was too exhausted and listened to him. She fell asleep, with her hand covering his. He did not move. He could not move now. He stood there limb and motionless. Something inside him just snapped and he just fell on the chair. How she did not notice the blood over his hand, Peter did not know. However, he brushed it on his pants and took a deep breath. He needed to be focus now. He needed his cool mind to keep him whole. However, it was so damn difficult.

He needed just one look on her face, one rising on his chest and his anger rose again. Peter put his whole will to stay on one place, to stay with her. She needed him now. Peter knew that. He could felt it. However, the thirst for killing was in him. It was eating him up inside. He was furious. No! That was small word for what he was feeling now.

'Peter, don't! Don't do this!' Noah's voice didn't surprise him. Actually, he had felt him entering in the room.

'What?' Peter asked him quietly, without turning back. 'What I don't have to do?'

'I know what you're thinking! Just… don't!'

'You don't know what I'm thinking.' Peter clenched his jaw. 'You don't have any idea!'

'I know that you want to kill that bastard!'

'No! I don't want to kill him!' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'You don't?' Noah asked him carefully and passed to the other side of the bed. He sat and looked at the young man.

'I want to make him suffer! Killing is not enough for him!' He shook his head. 'It's not enough…'

'Don't do that! He is not worth it!'

'He and Nathan… They both did this to her!' Peter acted as if he had not heard him. 'I want them pay!'

'Let me take care of this.' Noah looked at Peter and felt sudden scare. He never had seen him so angry. He never had seen his darker side. Now his eyes had narrowed dangerously. His jaw had clenched tightly and his lips had spread in one thin line. Peter was furious and Noah knew that only Claire kept him still here. She asked him to stay and Noah knew that Peter would do that. He could not refuse anything to her. Especially not now. 'Peter?' Noah called him and Peter moved his eyes on him. 'Claire needs you and you won't help her like this!'

'I know.' Peter said shortly and he looked back at Claire. Noah sighed. Yes, he knew, but was that enough? Maybe certain someone could help him now.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Andy came back home with racing heart. He slammed the door behind him and sat on the bed grabbing his head. What he had done? He had kill Claire! What the hell had happened then? Why he was so stupid? That was Claire and he just had killed her! He wanted to kill Peter, not her. He wanted her only for himself.

'Fuck!' Andy cursed and fell back on the bed covering his eyes. This could not be happening. This just could not be happening!

Just then, for his damn luck, Barb came back from work. She entered in the room and Andy uncovered his eyes just to see her throwing him one quick look. Then she just disappeared into the bathroom.

'What? There is no hello here?' Andy yelled after her. He could not care less, but now everything in her just pissed him off.

'I'm sorry!' Barb showed her head on the bathroom door. 'Hello! How was your day?' She said sarcastically and that pissed him off even more.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Andy asked and sat on the bed.

'You were here whole day and you want me to asked you how was your day?' Barb frowned and put her hands on her hips. 'I worked whole day! I'm tired and I need only one shower before I get in my bed!'

'Hey! It's not like only you has a problems here!' Andy snapped.

'Oh whatever!' Barb snapped once again and slammed the door of the bathroom.

'Bitch!' Andy snarled and took his laptop. He opened it and saw that he had one new message in his box. The password, Andy needed for the Police Department. Was it worth it now?

Barb walked out of the bathroom and slipped in the bed without even looked at him. Andy frowned and closed the laptop. Maybe tomorrow he would have better prospective. He lay back at the other side of the bed with his back on Barb. They slept like this for the first time since they leaved together. It was not bad, Andy though and closed his eyes. One night without sex, was not going to kill him.

Barb's phone rang at the early morning. She moaned and her fingers slipped over the nightstand. She touched the small object and put it on her ear.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Barb?' It was Sandra. She recognized her voice immediately. Barb widened her eyes and sat on the bed.

'I'm listening! How is Claire, Mrs. Bennet?'

'Claire had been attacked last night.' Sandra said with trembling voice.

'Oh my God!' Barb covered her mouth. 'Is she okay? And the baby?'

'She is okay. We still are waiting news for the baby.'

'Can I do something for her? How can I help?' Barb asked.

'You can and actually that's why I'm calling you. Can you please call your superiors and tell them about Claire? I don't know what is the procedure, but…'

'It's okay!' Barb said and ran fingers through her messy chocolate brown hair. 'Mick called them. Mick is Claire substitute here while she is not here.' Barb explained. 'They told him that everything is alright and she will have her place when she comes back.'

'Okay, that's good!' Sandra sighed.

'Tell her hello from me, okay? And best wishes for Peter and the baby too!'

'Thank you, Barb! You are good friend to her!'

'Yeah…' Barb only said and closed the phone. Friends never betrayed each other and she just did this. She hid Andy here in her apartment, knowing that he was involved in Peter's case. Claire loved Peter and she probably blamed Andy. He might be innocent, but not everything was clear around him. Barb could feel this now. Just in this moment, Andy sighed and turned around to look at her.

'Morning…' He just mumbled and looked at her. 'Who was it?'

'Sandra.' Barb answered and threw the cell back on the nightstand. 'Claire had been attacked last night.'

'What?' Andy looked shocked, but Barb felt him strangely nervous. She did not say anything, just rested her head on his chest and snuggled in him. That was all her imagination.

'Yeah. She is okay, but her baby probably is in danger.'

'Oh, that's bad!' Andy said and slid his hand down on her spine. She could not see his face, but he was smiling. Maybe little bastard would not survive this. Maybe he still had a chance. Maybe…

_**New York**_

Nathan came home early today. He just could not focus. There was not any news from Claire since he had left her lying motionless on the ground.

'Why's everything went so wrong, damn it!' He growled and poured himself on glass of whiskey.

'I don't know!' Peter's voice almost made him drop his glass. Nathan turned around and saw his brother standing next to the open window. He looked furious. His eyes had narrowed at him and his hands hang free close to his body. 'You tell me!'

'P-peter?' Now was the moment. Now Peter was here and Nathan could catch him. He pulled out his cell phone. The next thing he saw was Peter throwing his cell on the floor.

'Don't even think about it!' Peter hissed. 'What do you want from me?'

'You saw Claire, did you?' Nathan asked. 'How is my dirty daughter?'

'Shut up!' Peter clenched his fists. Nathan never had seen him so angry. Peter was just on the edge and needed one little push. 'I told you to stop calling her that!'

'But she is, isn't she?'

'That… is… it!' Peter hissed and before Nathan could do anything more, he felt Peter's hand clenched around his neck and pinned him to the wall. Peter closed his face to his brother. 'You… left her there! You did this to her! Son of a bitch!'

'That bitch is… your mother also!' Nathan barely could talk. He hardly even breathed. Peter held him with iron grip.

'I don't have a mother like her! I do not have a brother like you! You are not my family!' He spoke slowly. His eyes grew with anger and he could kill him. Peter could kill his own brother if he wanted.

'I told you that she could ruin your life and she did!' Nathan said breathing hardly.

'God! You just don't know how close I am to kill you!' Peter hissed in his face and Nathan suddenly believed him. This was not his brother. This was some stranger and he could see the murder in his eyes.

'Peter! Don't!' Angela's scream did not even make him blink. He just looked back at her, then his fingers loosened his grip around Nathan's neck and he slipped back on the ground. Peter looked at him as he coughed and fought for air. He was there, lying in his feet. Exactly where, Peter wanted him. Was he able to kill him now? 'Peter, please! He is your brother!' Angela rushed to them and helped Nathan.

'Is he?' Peter asked coolly. His voice meant to heart her and he did. 'Was he my brother when I was dying in Las Vegas and he could've saved me? He could, but he did not! Why didn't you tell me that Claire was pregnant then, Nathan?'

'We thought that this is the better…' Angela started.

'Shut up!' Peter growled. 'I'm asking him, not you!'

Nathan kept quiet and Peter came closer. His steps were slow and prowling. It was as if Nathan was a pray and Peter was the predator. There was no kindness in his hazel eyes. There was no mercy for him. Nathan was a soldier. He knew that look. Peter wanted his blood. He wanted revenge.

'What are you talking about?' Angela asked him and took his attention just for one second. Then he looked back at Nathan. He was on his feet now and looked at him.

'You tried to make her have an abortion!' Peter grunted out. There was not any point of explanation. Angela and Nathan knew that Peter was talking about Claire.

'It was the only right thing, Peter!' Angela insisted and stood in front of Nathan. 'You both made a mistake and she…'

'You hurt her!' he snarled. 'How could you? Both of you?'

'That little bitch destroyed you and you still don't realize that!' Nathan succeeded to say.

'Shut your mouth! Now!' Peter said through his clenched teeth.

'Peter!' Angela tried to calm him, but it did not work.

'She almost died, because of you!' Peter hissed in blind rage. 'You almost kill your own daughter, Nathan! Screw that! You almost kill the woman I love! You must pay for that!'

'She can't die, Peter!'

'She can now!'

'She's pregnant again, isn't she?' Nathan said with cracked voice. 'You both are sick, you know that?'

'Come near her again and I swear this would be the last thing in your life!' Peter said with deep voice and before Nathan could realize he flew out of the window.

'He is crazy! He is fucking crazy!' Nathan growled and fell on the near coach. Angela did not say anything. She just walked out of the room, leaving him alone.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Peter tried to cool his anger as he walked into the hospital. Claire did not have to see him like this. She had to be calm and he would give that to her. No matter of the costs.

'Peter!' Sandra called him. She was sitting just in front Claire's room.

'Dada!' Pete was in her arms, but when he saw him, the little boy waved hands to his father. Then Peter smiled. This was his first smile since the accident. He reached hands and took Pete in his arms.

'I missed you!' He said and squeezed him lightly. 'My little treasure…'

Pete giggled and placed one wet kiss on his cheek.

'Dada! Hug!' He squealed and wrapped his little arms around Peter's neck. There was not any anger left in him. There was only love now and Peter closed his eyes for one second. It was good, warm feeling.

'Peter?' Sandra called him again and Peter looked at her. 'Claire is awake and she's waiting for you.'

Peter just nodded and walked in Claire's room. Pete still was in his arms and still hugged him. In the moment he saw her eyes, Peter felt the love again. He smiled and bent over to kiss her. His lips gently brushed hers in one soft kiss and he smiled.

'How are you feeling?' He asked quietly and sat near her. He reached his free hand and covered hers.

'I'm fine.' Claire looked at him and Pete resting his little head on his shoulder. She smiled and he was sure in her words now. She was fine, but there was one more thing. His eyes studied her face. Claire saw the unspoken question in them. Her smile widened and she said. 'Our baby is out of danger. They just told me…'

'Good…' Peter formed the words with his lips. His eyes wetted and Claire saw the first tears rolling over his face. Happy tears…


	46. Chapter 45 Nightmare

_**Chapter 45**__** Nightmare**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

She slept again. This time her face was not pale. She looked much better than yesterday. It was as if the good news had brought her will for life. She just needed him and Peter was there. He did not leave his place beside her since yesterday. She asked him to stay so he did. He had not told her about his visit to Nathan. He had not told her anything for his blind rage. Claire did not need this right now. She did not need this ever. She deserved her peaceful life and normal family. Peter knew that their family were anything, but normal. However, Claire showed to him that she needed him in her life. She wanted him to be beside her. It would be a lie if Peter had told someone that he did not want the same. He had dreamt of it. He had dreamt of it for so long that now when it had actually happened, he thought he was dreaming. Just when he had allowed himself to be happy with his new life with her, Nathan had reminded him for himself. Peter never would be happy if his brother was near him. He was the shadow that had covered Peter through his whole life. Now, when Peter wanted to be free of him, Nathan felt the need been heard. Therefore, Peter had heard him, but not in the way, Nathan had expected that. He had threatened his life with Claire. He had threatened her life and Peter felt that this was enough. He showed to his big brother that he was not his shadow anymore. He was a head of a family and he had a will to protect that family no matter of the cost.

'Peter…' He heard her weak voice and reached hand to touch her face. Her eyes had still closed.

'I'm here, Claire! You can be calm now!' Peter whispered and he saw her shifted her head slightly on her pillow. Little after that, she had fallen asleep again.

Peter leaned back on his chair frowning. She had scared. It was normal for her after the shock she had experienced. Peter wondered was she going to be the same again. He wanted her like that. He wanted her happy and smiley and full of life. She was like that in the moment she had presented him their son. Peter still remembered that. Her words had brought him back from his darkness. Her confession had pulled him back. He had rebirth in the moment he had seen Pete. He knew that this child was going to be his life. He knew how special he was. Peter also knew that he was going to love him through his whole life. The same went for his mother.

Claire… Peter smiled and stroked her hair. This little girl, now already a woman had stolen his heart in the moment he had seen her. She never had brought him back. Peter knew that he would do anything for her. He would do anything to see her happy. He was ready to give her the life she needed. If her dream were to have a family with him, then Peter would take care that to happen.

When the next morning came, Peter stretched his back. He had a nap on his chair. Thanks to Claire, he felt good just second later. He threw one look on the bed and saw her still sleeping. That was good. She needed a rest. What was better than one healthy sleep?

'Peter?' Sandra whispered from the door and Peter turned around to see her. 'Good morning!' She said and Peter released one tired smile.

'Good morning!' He said and waited for her to come closer.

'How was the night?' She asked and looked at her daughter.

'She woke up only few times, but I was here.' Peter answered and looked at Claire's face.

'When she will be in home?'

'They want her to be here two more days. Just in case…' Peter answered.

'It's good…' Sandra said and leaned back on her chair.

'Peter?' Claire whispered in the moment she opened her eyes.

'Good morning, Claire!' He answered and she smiled against him. It was as the sun had come down on the Earth.

'Come here.' She said and reached hands for him. Peter did not hesitate. He just moved towards her face and gave her the kiss she needed. 'Now it's really good.' Claire said and fixed his bangs. He smiled.

'Glad to see you're okay.' Peter said and took her hand kissing her. Claire smiled again.

'Hi, honey.' Her mother called from the other side of the bed and Claire turned her head towards her. Sandra noticed that she did not let go of Peter's hand. She did not blush. Peter was part of her life now and Claire had accepted it completely. She expected her family to do the same.

'Hi, mom!' She said and nodded at her to come close.

Sandra bent down and kissed her temple and Peter sat back on his chair. He studied her face and his eyes caressed her. Claire felt loved and that warmed her heart.

'Your father soon will be here with Pete.' Sandra said and took her place at the other side of the bed.

'Pete?' Claire's eyes shined. 'I saw him last night, but I couldn't hold him.'

'Easy, Claire.' Peter said and she looked at him. 'You have to be careful now. You will have plenty of opportunities to hug him later. Now you have to lie down and relax.'

'But I miss him.' She said with sad face and Peter could not resist on one smile.

'We'll figure something out.' He said and her eyes shined again.

'Really?'

'Don't get excited too much, okay?' Peter said again with serious voice.

She just nodded and just then Noah entered in the room with Pete in his arms. The little boy shifted in his hands in the moment he saw his parents.

'Down! Down!' He squealed and Noah quickly placed him in Peter's hands. 'Dada!' Pete squealed and pecked his cheek with one wet kiss. Peter could not help, but smile. That boy was pure sunshine in his life. He always managed to make him smile.

'Sh-sh! Be a good boy!' He said and pointed at the bed. Claire looked at them with smile. Her two boys… 'Look who is here?' Peter cooed and Pete giggled again. 'Who is that?'

'Mama!' Pete squealed once again and clapped with hands.

'That's right! Mama and mama want to kiss you. You give her one kiss?'

Pete nodded furiously and everybody laughed.

Peter closed him carefully to Claire. Pete put his small hands on her cheeks and pressed one wet kiss on her nose then giggled with joy.

'My little boy!' Claire smiled and reached hand to touch his little face.

'Mama…' his childish voice made her smile again.

'Peter?' Noah cleared his throat and Peter turned around to look at him. 'Can I have one moment alone please?'

'Sure.' Peter said and placed Pete on Sandra's hands then followed Claire's father outside of the room. Just after he had closed the door behind him, Noah took his attention.

'What the hell were you thinking? Went in New York and challenge Nathan?'

'I didn't challenge him!' Peter said calmly.

'I heard…'

'I almost killed him!' Peter's voice did not change. His eyes looked straight at Noah.

'What? Are you crazy?'

'I'm not crazy! Protecting your family doesn't make you crazy!' Peter said and this time his eyes narrowed. 'I told him to stay away from her… or me in that matter!'

'And you think that he is going to listen?' Noah rose up his eyebrows.

'If he wants to stay alive, I think he would listen!'

'What? Are you serious?'

'Never been more serious than now.' Peter crossed arms before his chest. 'I told him and if he decides to risk his life, it's his choice!'

'He is your brother Peter!' Noah pointed the obvious.

'He threatens Claire!' Peter hissed. 'He threatens her – twice! I can't allow him to do that again!'

'Well, technically…' Noah hesitated.

'What?' Peter frowned. 'Is there something that you are not telling me?'

'I don't think that it would be the best idea if I tell you now.'

'Speak!' Peter ordered and his eyes glowed dangerously.

'He hit her.' Noah said and frowned too.

'What?' Peter almost yelled. 'Nathan hit Claire? When?'

'After you two…' Noah stammered. 'You know…'

'And he hit her?' Peter hung his hands beside his body. He clenched his fists.

'Claire just slipped this once. She didn't say anything more.' Noah studied Peter's face and suddenly felt scare. 'Peter don't make any stupid things, okay? It was long ago.'

'But he hit her!' He clenched his jaw.

'He probably was mad and… Look, I'm not trying to defend him, but I have to say that I can understand his confusion. You have to admit that this is one very delicate situation.'

'Situation? Right!' He still had dangerous flames in his eyes. Noah was sure that he had not heard a word of his warning.

'Peter! You have to listen to me!' Peter moved his eyes on Claire's father. 'I want to be sure that you are going to be beside Claire now! She needs you!'

'Of course I'm going to be beside her! She is my family!' Peter hissed, obviously furious. 'Why did you think that I…'

'Hey! Hey' Noah lifted his hands. 'I'm not the bad guy here! There are plenty outside, take a pick!' Before Peter could be able to react, Noah spoke again. 'Correction! You can't pick now, because Claire has more need from you than they!'

'I told you that I'm going to be there! What else do you want from me?' Peter hissed again.

'I want you to cool off and act normally!'

'I am cool!' Peter snapped, but he looked anything but cool.

'Yeah and I'm Bugs Bunny!' Noah murmured and Peter frowned at his tone. 'Contain your will for blood, Peter! Claire would notice. Don't you know her?'

'I know her, damn it!' Peter cursed and tried to follow Noah's advice. 'I know her better than myself!'

'Okay. Then you know that she is very clever and very observing when it comes to you, so…'

'Okay.' Peter said and closed his eyes breathing deeply. When he felt calm enough, he looked back at Noah and said quietly. 'Thank you for telling me about Nathan.'

'It's okay that you want to protect her, Peter.' Noah hesitated, but then put one hand on his shoulder. 'I want her to be safe too, but now the only important thing here is her health. I suggest you to remember that and every time you want to kill someone, Nathan or Andy, first think of Claire.'

'I will.' Peter nodded and this time one thin smile appeared on his face. 'Thanks for understanding, Noah.'

'As I said, it's okay.' Noah smiled, patted his shoulder and they both brought back into the room.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Andy rubbed his hands with satisfied face. He had received the password. Now, there was no barrier in front of him. Now he was going to unsolved the mystery of Claire's life. He entered the six numbers.

_PASWORD ACCPTED _

'Good!' He rubbed his hands again and started searching her name. When an hour later he still could not find him, Andy almost thought to give up. Then he thought that maybe he had to search for her school. Then…

JACKIE WILCKOX – Odessa High School, Murdered, Case Closed

'Yeah, right!' Andy said and pressed the Enter button. The whole case showed up in front of him. As he expected, Claire's name was there. 'Sweet!' He murmured. 'Let's see what we got here, baby…'

'Andy?' Barb called him from the front door.

'Fuck!' He cursed under his nose and shut the laptop. This had to wait. 'I'm coming!' He yelled and got off the bed.

_**Odessa, Texas,**_

_**The Hospital**_

'No! No! Let go of me! Let go!' Peter woke up from her screams and jumped off his chair. He saw her tossing on the bed and waved hands as she fought with somebody. 'No! I won't… I can't… No!'

Peter grabbed her for her small shoulders and shook her lightly.

'Claire!' He called her, but her sleep was too deep and her nightmare too terrifying. She tried to sit on the bed, but Peter pulled her back and held her tightly for her arms. 'Claire, wake up! Wake up!'

Finally, her eyes opened. She breathed heavily and when she focused him, she burst into tears. Peter sat on the bed and wrapped arms around her delicate body.

'What is wrong, Claire? Tell me…'

However, she could not stop crying. Every tear burned him as hot iron. Every tear made him want to kill again. She was scared and her body shook in his hands. The only thing he could do was to cuddle her and made her sure that he was here.

Her hands grabbed and clutched his shirt. She pressed her body close to his and he could feel her tears wetted him. Peter clenched his jaw. The anger rose again in his heart.

'He… he is… he is… going to take… take my baby…' Her sobs mad him froze. Peter did not ask whom. It did not matter. Claire was scared to death and that was the important thing now. He tried to contain his will to kill and cradled her as a baby.

'Sh-sh… Nobody is going to take our baby! I won't let that happen!'

'Don't let him!' She sobbed and squeezed his shirt even harder.

'I won't, Claire! Just calm down now…' Peter thought that he rather would kill that guy than let him even came close to Claire. It did not matter who it was – Andy or Nathan. For him they both are equal now. His eyes narrowed, but Claire did not see his anger, she could feel only his soft cares over her back.


	47. Chapter 46 Breathe

_**Chapter 46**__** Breathe**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

'Easy, Claire…' Peter said and carefully helped her sat on the bed. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them while her dizziness passed away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'I'm okay now.' She said after few seconds and opened her eyes just in time to see his concerned look. Peter tried to hide it, avoiding her eyes, but Claire knew him well. She knew that Peter had not left her side these two days. He stood beside her 24/7. Claire wondered when he was sleeping. He did not look exhausted, but that was because of her ability. Still, one was how he looked like and the other was how he felt. Peter was scared for her. Claire could not wrong that feeling in his eyes.

'Let's put your clothes on.' He said little too cheery. Claire sighed and left on his hands. He helped her with her underwear. Her mother had brought her some dress. Claire frowned.

'What?' Peter asked her with confusion.

'I don't like dresses!' She said. 'My mom has to know that!'

He smiled secretly and helped her with the simple gray dress. He carefully buttoned her on the back and kissed her nape, before fixing her hair again on her back.

'You don't like dress…' Peter sighed and bent down to help her with her shoes. '… but you have to wear something bigger after few months.'

'I wore cami-knickers the last time.' Claire crooked her face. 'Why dress?'

'Why you so hate dresses?'

Claire blushed, but decided to answer after all.

'They make me feel old.'

Peter laughed.

'Claire you can't look old no matter of what you are wearing. You know that, right?'

'Kind of…' Claire shrugged and said playfully. 'I have my prince now.'

'Huh?' Peter snapped his head. She had switched the subject too quickly. He still was with one knee on he ground and helped her with her other shoe.

'I'm feeling like Cinderella.' She said giggling and Peter understood. He crooked his face and got off.

'Except I am not a prince and definitely Cinderella was not pregnant.' He did not say that the prince was not her uncle. That would make her sad and Peter did not want that now. Claire just wrinkled her nose.

'You are right.' She said pouting. Then shrugged with one smile. 'Her lose, not mine.'

'Her lose?' Peter laughed and shook his head, sitting beside her.

Claire rested head on his shoulder and sighed placing one hand on his thigh.

'Trust me; she would want to be pregnant if the prince was you.'

'Oh and you definitely is not partial?' he said slipping one hand behind her back and resting it on her hip.

'I am and I'm not giving you!' She said joking, but Peter felt that she really meant it.

'And I'm not letting you go!' He said kissing the top of her head. Claire sighed with pleasure.

'Glad to hear that!' She said.

'My pleasure.' Peter answered.

'So, what are we waiting for now?' She asked after couple of minutes.

'We are waiting for your wheelchair and then we can go home.'

'Wheelchair… right!' Claire said with strange voice and Peter pulled back slightly to look at her.

'What now?'

'Nothing it's just…' She slipped one hand on her stomach and Peter clenched his jaw remembering her nightmares. She did not stop have them since two nights.

'You are scared?' He asked quietly and Claire nodded. 'Claire why don't trust me?'

'What?' She looked at him strangely.

'Tell me about your nightmares. Maybe I can help you.'

'No!' Her eyes widened and Peter felt her panic. 'I don't want to remember them! Please don't make me!'

'It's okay! Okay, Claire… Just calm down!' Peter squeezed her lightly. 'I'm here, whatever you decided to tell me.'

'I just don't want to remember…' She said quietly.

'And you don't have to.' Peter said and narrowed his eyes. She could not see him, but he tried to contain his anger and talked after few seconds. 'Hey, do you think that your parents will meet us in our home?'

'I don't know.' Claire sighed. 'But I really miss Pete.'

'I know the feeling.' Peter said and smiled with her.

_**New York**_

Nathan was furious. Nothing it turned out as a way he planned. Yes, he knew where Peter was now, but he also knew that he had regained his powers. Moreover, Peter was furious and it probably was not very safe to be near him right now. His overprotective attitude towards Claire was little annoyed, but it also was very dangerous. Nathan was not a fool. He knew when he had to back off. At least for now, Peter was out of his sight and the senator preferred to stay in that way. He looked at the mirror of his room and frowned. The blue marks of Peter's fingers around his neck were visible. Nathan had thought that his brother was going to kill him then. He was pissed off. Actually, Peter was more than pissed off. He was more than furious. Nathan had seen the blind rage in his eyes.

'They are still there, are they?' Angela spoke from the door.

'What?' Nathan hissed.

'The blue marks, Peter left you. They are still there?'

'Don't remind me, please!' Nathan said and shook his head. 'I thought that he was going to kill me!'

'He probably would.' Angela tilted her head. 'If Claire hadn't told him yet… When she do that… I suggest you to run and hide.'

'What the Hell are you talking about?'

'When Claire was pregnant and you tried to save your marriage?'

'Mom!' Nathan frowned.

'What? You thought I don't know that?'

'Who told you?'

'I have my sources.' Angela tilted her head frowning. 'The question is, what were you thinking then?'

'I thought about saving my marriage!' Nathan said and put on his coat. 'Can we please stop talk about this?'

'No! When you hid Claire's pregnancy, I wondered why, but now I know. You are even worse than your father, Nathan!'

'I thought you wanted the same thing later, Ma!' Nathan shot her one look. 'You said that he would be better here than with Claire!'

'Well I changed my mind!' Angela crossed arms before her chest.

'Since when?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'I won't tell you that. Just it was a mistake to think about that in the first place.'

'Let's hope Peter won't find out then.' Nathan said and leaved the room.

'If he does…' Angela did not finish. She just followed her son.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

'No! No! I will not give him! No! I won't!' Claire moaned in her dream and tossed in the bed. Peter woke up immediately. He thought that she would calm down since they came back home. It turned out that he was wrong. Claire had the same nightmare repeatedly.

'Claire, wake up! Wake up!' Peter shook her shoulders and she opened her eyes almost immediately throwing in his arms.

'Hold me!' She cried and he wrapped arms around her shaking body. 'They won't take him from me! They can't!'

'Who, Claire!' Peter cradled her in his arms. 'Please tell me!'

She did not talk at first, but then one name slipped through her lips.

'Nathan…'

'Nathan?' Peter clenched his jaw. Claire still shook in his arms.

'He… he wanted to take Pete away from me…'

'What?' Peter tried to stay calm, but he was in shock now. He got angry and that anger came quickly. 'What he did to you?'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House, about 2 years earlier**_

Claire was in her seventh month of her pregnancy when he came with his proposition.

She just got off the bed. That was hard these days, because she was so big and she thought that she never went back thinner. They just had gathered in the kitchen for their breakfast. Claire was with her usual fake smile, telling that everything is all right. It was not all right. Not for her anyway. She missed Peter and she dreamed of him the whole night. Now she missed him even more.

Nathan showed up surprisingly. Noah opened the door and Claire froze in the moment she saw him. Her eyes narrowed and she put one hand on her belly as if she wanted to protect the baby from him.

She knew that it would be a boy. Nobody had told her that. She just knew. Therefore, when he kicked her, Claire frowned and whispered.

'It's okay, Peter.' It was so quiet that nobody could hear her. Only her mother looked at her strangely.

'Claire looks who is here.' Her father told and pointed at Nathan.

'I saw!' Claire hissed. 'What do you want?'

'I have one proposition to you.' Nathan said and sat on one chair near her.

'What is that?' Claire hissed again hostile.

'Claire I really think that you should listen to him.' Noah said.

'I'm listening!'

'Since you are minor and you probably had other dreams than being pregnant… I though you could reconsider giving me the baby after its birth.' Nathan spoke. He talked coldly as if that was some kind of a deal.

'What?'

'I think I can care…'

'No!' She said and pulled back. 'I'm not giving up from my baby!'

'Claire, be reasonable!' Nathan said with the same cool voice.

'I am! I'm not giving up on him! You can't make me!'

'Him?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows, but Claire ignored him.

'Dad…' She pleaded help from Noah. He sighed.

'She said no, Nathan!'

'I just though…'

'Get out!' Claire screamed getting off her chair.

'Claire, calm down…' Sandra took her in her arms and looked at Nathan. 'Better go now!'

'You can't seriously…' He frowned.

'It's her baby and since she wants it I have to support her!' Noah said coolly. 'Go, Nathan!'

Nathan just threw one angry look at Claire and went out of the room.

'I won't give him my baby! I won't!' Claire cried.

'It's okay, honey… Just breathe. Nobody can take that baby from you! Your father and I will always be on your side.' Sandra cradled her and looked at Noah. He nodded understanding the message.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House, Now Days**_

'Nathan said that?' Peter wanted to be sure.

Claire nodded still crying. Peter still held her in his arms and she felt secure there. Soon her cry turned into sobs and she rose up her head looking at him. He looked angry and he could not hide that from her.

'Peter!'

'What?' Despite his feelings, he succeeded to answer her softly.

'Don't do anything stupid, okay? You asked me and I just…'

'Don't worry! If Nathan has enough will to live, he will stay away from us!' Peter said and pulled her back in his arms.

'What are you talking about?' Claire asked, but she was too tired to insist more.

'He knows and that's the important!' He said quietly and this time Claire felt something different in his voice. Peter stood up against his family, because of her. That was something new. She closed eyes and fell asleep in his secured arms. He was with her now and that was something Claire was always wanted.

She could breathe better now…


	48. Chapter 47 Revenge

_**Chapter 47**__** Revenge**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter got up early. He went downstairs and prepared the breakfast. Still, he was absent-minded. After Claire's words last night, Peter was not himself. He just could not understand his family anymore. They had banished him away of Claire's life. Peter thought that they had done that because Claire was important for them. He thought that they wanted her happiness.

Peter swept away the empty plates of the table with one jerk move of his hand. They fell on the floor and shattered with noisy sound.

'Damn it!' He cursed angrily and leaned with his both hands on the table, breathing heavily. 'I swear I'm gonna make them pay! All of them!' The young man hissed.

'Peter?' Peter heard her voice coming from the upstairs.

'Its okay, Claire!' He tried to contain the emotions in his voice. 'Just few plates! My bad! Stay there, I'm coming!'

'Okay…' Peter heard her answer and closed his eyes for one moment.

Claire had suffered so much while he was gone. They made her suffer. He would not allow them did that again. He would not. Peter narrowed his eyes and took deep breath. He was not the same anymore. They soon would figure out that.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Noah and Sandra were sitting in the living room. Lyle was in front of his PC, as usual. When he was not with the team, he spent his time before his laptop.

Sandra sighed and looked at her husband. He looked thoughtful.

'Noah?' she called him and he looked at her strangely. 'I cannot read minds, so would you tell me what's wrong withy you?'

'Nothing's wrong with me!' He shrugged. 'Why are you think that?'

'You barely spoke last night and now…'

'Okay, you got me!' He said and looked at her carefully. 'I'm thinking about Peter.'

'Peter?'

'Yeah, Peter! He looked…'

'Different?'

'So you noticed that?'

'Of course I am!' Sandra leaned back on the couch. 'There was something strange in him last night. I saw something in his eyes.'

'He is angry.' Noah said quietly.

'What?' Sandra looked at him. 'Why? I mean not that he don't have any reasons, but…'

'He threatened Nathan!'

'What? When?'

'Does it matter?' Noah frowned. 'It was after Claire's second attack in the hospital. Peter got angry and this was the last drop. '

'But it wasn't Nathan in the hospital. It was Andy. We all know that.'

'Nathan pushed Claire in first place! Peter thought that it his fault for everything.'

'I don't think that he is not right.' Sandra shrugged. 'Still…'

'I know.' Noah interrupted her. 'He almost killed him. He almost killed his brother.'

'You sure?' Angela looked shocked.

'Absolutely. Peter told me everything and he acted like he would do that again without blinking.'

'Oh my God!' Sandra covered her mouth.

'Yeah.' Noah sighed. 'I think he's gone mad. You should see him when I told him how Nathan hit Claire. I thought that…'

'Nathan hit Claire?'

'Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.'

'Noah!' Sandra narrowed her eyes.

'I'm sorry, okay?' He got off the couch and ran fingers through his hair. 'This is not the real problem now! The real problem is Peter's will to kill everyone hurt Claire somehow!'

'He would do that?' Sandra looked at him with disbelief.

Two sharp knocks on the front door interrupt their conversation. Noah sighed and went to open. It was Peter. He stood there with his darker face and looked straight at him.

'I need your help!' He said with flat voice.

'Sure, come in!' Noah opened the door widely. 'Wait! Where is Claire?'

'Claire is at home with Barb. I wouldn't leave her alone!' Peter snapped angrily and Noah just nodded.

'Peter?' Sandra got off the couch and studied his face.

'Hi!' He just said and looked back at Noah. 'Alone?'

'Sure.' Noah nodded at Sandra and she left the room. She knew that Noah would talk to her later.

'As I said,' Peter started. 'I need your help for something!'

'For what?' Noah waved suggested him the couch, but Peter stood still.

'I need you to find me Andy!' he said with frowned face.

'Find you Andy?' Noah did not look surprised. He looked concerned. 'So… you can kill him?'

'That is the main idea, yeah!' Peter shrugged.

'No, I won't help you do that Peter!' Noah lifted up his hands.

'Why not?' Peter insisted. 'We both know that this is what he deserves! Plus, I can do that.'

'Claire won't forgive me, Peter.'

'For what?'

'For letting you do this!' Noah crossed hands in front of his chest.

'She doesn't have to know.' Peter said without any emotion. That scared Noah even more.

'Peter, listen… I understand that you are angry…'

'Angry?' He rose up his eyebrows. 'Angry! You have no idea how I feel in this moment! First Nathan and my mother… then Andy! They all made her suffer!'

'Peter…'

'He tried to take her baby! My baby! My own brother!' Peter increased his voice. 'He threatens her! Hit her! Pushed her over the stairs! Now she has nightmares and cannot stop crying in my arms whole night! You know why? Because of him!'

'Peter calm down!'

'Don't tell me to calm down!' Peter growled. 'I can't be while she is like this!'

'I'll help you, but not to kill Andy! I'll find him and take him to the police…'

'Then he should be lucky if he make it to there!' Peter hissed.

'What are you talking about?' Noah was confused.

'I already told that to Nathan. If you catch Andy before me… tell him that he better not come near, or I'll kill him!'

'Peter! Please, don't do this! Think about your son!' Noah screamed after him, but the young man just slammed the door.

'Noah?' Sandra called him from the kitchen.

'He is completely mad!' Noah said with worrying face.

'Oh my…'

'Yeah…'

_**New York**_

Nathan found himself pinned to the wall. He looked around, but he already knew who that might be.

'Peter' He hissed.

'Hello!' Peter jumped off Nathan's window and came closer. 'So…' He released his brother and Nathan fell on his feet barely catching his breath. 'You hit Claire, huh?'

'If I said that it's not true, would you believe me?' Nathan looked up to his brother's face. It was completely blank. Peter just tilted his head aside and hissed.

'Get up!'

Nathan listened to him and found himself face to face with his brother. Peter narrowed his eyes.

'You hit her?' Peter snarled.

'I was mad…' Nathan tried to redeem himself.

'So you did?' Peter snarled again.

'Yes, I…' One hard hit on Nathan's face pushed him on the ground again.

'Get up!' Peter growled.

Nathan listened again holding his nose. It was broken and bleeding.

'You tried to take her baby?'

'Is there any point…'

'You tried to take my baby?' Peter hissed again and grabbed his jacket.

'I thought that it was the right thing to do…' Nathan tried to contain his brother's anger. However, Peter was not in the mood for that. He was furious.

'Who the Hell you think are you? Better than anyone?'

'Better than you two at least!' Nathan grunted, but realized his mistake when Peter grabbed his neck and pinned him back for the wall.

'I'm not better than anyone!' Peter hissed and closed his face to Nathan's. 'I never said that! But you… You tried to take my child! Now, you tried to kill Claire…'

'I didn't know…'

'You didn't think that she was going to tell me?' Peter said and clenched his throat. Not enough to kill him, but enough to made him gasping for air.

Nathan coughed and Peter loosened his grip. He released his brother and Nathan fell on the floor. Peter crouched next to him.

'How is it feeling Nathan? When you're fighting for your life…. Does it hurt?' Peter spoke with low voice. He tilted his head. 'That was my child! My… child! You tried to hurt her!'

'Peter…' Nathan coughed.

'The second time – this is my child again you tried to kill!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Claire almost died, because of you! Because of your mistake! The last time – stay away! Don't you ever, even think of us!'

'I get it, okay?' Nathan coughed once again and stood up.

'Good.' Peter followed him. They stood face to face. 'Now we understand each other. Bye, Nathan!'

Peter flew away even before Nathan could say something. He just panted and fell on his chair.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter walked in the quiet house and went upstairs. He heard voices coming from his bedroom and smiled. Barb had stayed with Claire. She promised and she had stayed. Peter opened the door and saw them smiling at Pete who made his walks around the room.

'Dada!' He squealed in the moment he saw Peter and made few steps towards him. Peter caught him just before he could fell on the floor.

'Hi my boy…' He tickled him on his tummy and Pete laughed.

'Your son is very stubborn!' Claire tilted her head playfully and Peter went to her. He bent down and gave her one soft kiss.

'Like his mother?' he said teasing her.

'I said, your son, am I?' She looked at him with love.

'Get it!' Peter nodded and looked at his son. 'What he did this time?'

'Walked, alone!' Barb looked the father and son and could not stop the thought of how equal they were.

'I see.' Peter nodded. 'And how is the other baby?'

Claire placed hand on her still flat stomach.

'We're good. Just missed you.'

'Well, I'm home now!' He said and kissed her again.

Barb looked at them and felt how close they were. She could feel Peter's devotion to his family. She could see the love in his eyes and tender care when he looked at Pete. Barb thought of Andy and her face suddenly faded. Just in that moment Peter snapped his head towards her and his eyes narrowed.

'You know Andy?' He asked almost politely, but Barb's heart pounded.

'I… s-sure. We worked together.' She stammered.

'Do you know where I can find him?' Another polite question, but his voice was thick.

'Peter!' Claire grabbed his forearm. She looked worried.

'I'm just asking.'

'No! I don't know where can you find him.' Barb said and stood up to leave. 'He is a criminal now, isn't he?'

'He is.' Peter said with frightening calmness. 'And if I was at his place, I would run. I would run really fast from here!'

'Okay…' Barb said smiled nervously. 'I think I better go. I give my best from you to Mick, Claire. Hope to see you soon.' She opened the door. 'Bye, Peter. Don't walk me out. I know the way.'

Peter gazed the closed door and his face faded.

'What are you doing?' Claire asked him carefully.

'What? Nothing!' He looked at her and tried to smile. It did not work.

'You read her mind, didn't you?' Claire asked, frowning. 'Why you did that?'

'She knows something.' Peter said and took Pete from the ground. He put him on his lap and the little boy giggled.

'Dada. Hug. Pete.' He said and squealed joyfully. Peter could not help but smile at his son. He let him stood up on his lap and waited until his little arms wrapped around his neck. Pete hid his head at the crook of his father neck and stayed there. Peter hugged his son carefully and closed his eyes.

'Why he always helps me feel better?' Peter whispered and opened his eyes to look at Claire. She tilted her head aside and said with wet eyes.

'She got that from his daddy.'

'I make you feel better?' Peter asked with amusement.

'You always were, Peter.' She reached for his hand and Peter laced fingers with hers. 'Please don't do this…' She said with worried voice.

'Do what?' Peter asked.

'Don't go after him. Let the justice do its job.' She pleaded and saw him clenched his jaw.

'He hurt you, Claire.'

'I know and I want him pay, but I don't want to see you chasing him! Please, Peter! You have a family. He is not important!' Claire nodded at Pete in his arms. 'This is important!' She put one hand on her belly. 'This is important! We are important, not Andy!'

Peter sighed tiredly, trying to release the pressure.

'Fine, I won't go after him.'

'Okay.' Claire smiled softly.

'But if he dares to come here, I can't promise anything, Claire!'

She saw in his look that he would not step back from his words.

'I don't think that he would dare to do such thing, Peter!' Claire shook her head.

'He sneaked in the hospital, Claire!' Peter pointed. 'He tried to hurt you there!'

'He won't do this here, Peter!'

'Still, if he do this…' Peter did not finish, but the threat left to hang in the air.

'Pete eat… Pete hungy' his son said and Peter smiled almost immediately. Claire looked at him with confusion.

'He is hungry.' Peter explained and Claire nodded with smile.

'Pete eat…' The little boy repeated and his parents laughed.

'Okay, let's see what we have for dinner.' Peter said and leaned to kiss Claire. 'I'll be back with your tray.' He said and left Pete with her.

Claire watched him leaving the room and she suddenly thought about his strange behavior. Peter was angry. He tried to hide that from her, but she had felt it. Peter always wanted to protect her. He was her hero after all. That was how they had met. However, now it was different. She saw something in his eyes that did not like her. It was something darker, some will for revenge. Claire flinched and looked at her son. He was the one who could stop Peter from doing something stupid. Claire knew that, because she had seen the change in Peter's eyes when he hugged him.

'My little boy…' She whispered and stroked his black curly hair. 'Can you make your miracle again? Your daddy needs you…'

Pete smiled against her and his hazel eyes shined.


	49. Chapter 48 Picture

_**Chapter 48**__** Picture**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Barb came back home thoughtful. After the family scene, she had seen in Claire's hose, all of her doubts about Andy rose up again. He could not lie to her, could he? She could not be that stupid. She loved him, but to be just that blind? Barb frowned and threw her bag on the nightstand. She saw Andy slept on her bed and sat beside him burying hands in her hair. Why she could not stop loving him? What he had that took her off guard? Why she had these doubts now? Who was the real culprit? Peter or Andy? Seeing Peter this night made her really doubt that he was the attacker. However, Andy had told her that he only had protected himself. Was he lying to her now? Was he lying to her all along? She looked at him and sighed with confusion.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire had her nightmare again. Peter held her when she cried her scare. She winced in his arms and he could not do anything more than calm her. She knew that all this was in her past. She knew that Nathan could not hurt her, especially now, when Peter was with her. Still, that scare rose up again and she could not stop it. Therefore, she left herself in Peter's arms and let him hug her tightly. She let him try easier her pain.

Somewhere deep inside of her, Claire knew that Peter was angry about all this. She knew that he barely kept his will to went and punish his brother for her tears. However, Claire did not let him go. She held on him. Her head rested on his chest and she sobbed lightly until her body stopped shaking and she could breathe again. Peter stroke her hair and she finally fell asleep in his arms.

He did not let her go. Claire was so small in his arms and looked so fragile that Peter was scared for her. That was not something new. He was scared even when he knew that she was invincible. He wanted to protect her even when he knew that she was not needed any protection. She knew that too, but still she was seeking his help then. Claire knew that she could lean on him.

Peter felt her calm breathing on his bare skin. He slipped down and lay on the bed. Claire still was in his arms. Now her head rested just next to his heart. His arms wrapped around her and formed something like a cocoon for her. She had to feel safe. She had to be happy and calm. She had to be like every normal mother. Peter sighed and gazed the darkness.

Claire was not normal. That was the first. The second – she was not supposed to be a mother so young. She had to feel young and went out with her friends. Moreover, she did not have to be in love with her uncle.

However, Claire was all these things. She was happy with her life. Peter knew that. He could feel that. He could read her mind to know enough how she felt in every moment. He knew what she wanted the most. She wanted family with him. She wanted normal family with few kids and normal job. And that was Claire, the girl who could have anything. She could do anything she wanted. She could have money and lived in best society. She could have the opportunity to study in the best colleges in the country. However, she had chosen this life. She chose Peter. She chose to have a family, working in the diner and raise a kid with the man she loved. Peter could only admirer her.

Why did she chose him, Peter did not know. He only knew that he was lucky to have her. He had rebirth thanks to her. She made him better man. She made him stronger and saved him from his misery. She loved him enough for a lifetime. He stroked his hair and threw one look at her peaceful face. Yes, he loved her. He would make sure that she would be happy. Her happiness was to have him beside her. If she wanted that, she would have it. No matter how much Peter wanted to go after Andy, if Claire wanted him here, he would stay.

'Peter?' She whispered in her dream.

'I'm here.' He said quietly.

'I love you.' Her small hand slipped over his chest and stopped just above his heart.

'I love you too…' Pete said and covered her hand with his. He would say, because of her. 'I am here, Claire! You don't have to be afraid anymore.'

Next day was unusual cold. Peter received vacation from work. It was not so difficult to take a vacation when you were family man. His bosses gave him one week to take care for his fiancée. Everybody in his work knew about Claire and Pete. Some of his colleagues had seen Claire in the diner, but none of them had seen Pete. Peter would not mind. He preferred to stay in that way. His family was only his.

He was sitting in the living room. It was just after lunch. Claire and Pete slept and he was alone downstairs. He just wanted to cool off his head and thought about his next step. How he could do that, Peter had no idea. Two sharp knocks on the front door made him get off the sofa.

He opened and saw Sandra standing in his doorframe. Peter tilted his head aside.

'Well this is surprise.' He said and stepped back to make her way.

'Hi, Peter.' Sandra coughed nervously and looked around. 'I came to see Claire.' She said and followed him in the living room.

'Claire sleeps. She had nightmares last night and slept only few hours.' Peter said frowning and sat on the sofa. Sandra sat beside him.

'She still has her nightmares?'

'Yeah. I thought that they would stop after the hospital, but she still has them.'

'Claire didn't tell you, did she?' Sandra looked at him carefully.

'Tell me what?' Peter tried to sound normally, but Sandra's voice made him frown even more.

'She received her nightmares just after your brother's proposition.'

'No, I guess, she missed to tell me that.' Peter said sarcastically.

'He woke up screaming your name then.' Sandra coughed shifting nervously. 'I wondered why, but now I know.'

'She needed me.' Peter clenched his jaw.

'I think so.' Sandra shrugged and saw the anger in his eyes. 'Peter, don't blame you now! It wasn't your fault!'

'It was my fault! Not only mine, but still… I left her with them, Sandra.' Peter said with pain in his voice. 'I left her with my family, thinking that they will take care for her.'

'I know.'

'But you didn't know that Nathan knew where I was through whole this time. He knew where I was and how bad I was without her. He could save me then. He could have told me that Claire is pregnant with my baby. I would've come back for her!' Peter stood up and hit the wall. Sandra flinched. She saw him running fingers through his hair. He was mad.

'Peter, don't do this! Stop punishing yourself with such thoughts. It's all in the past now. Claire is fine and…'

'She's not fine! Don't you get it?' Peter hissed. 'She's not fine. She is scared and I hate to see her like this.'

'Soon everything would be okay.' Sandra tried again.

'When?' Peter smiled bitterly. 'Tell me, when?'

'I can't tell you that Peter. You know that.' Sandra said quietly.

'I know.' He said, crossing the room nervously. 'I'm the one, who's supposed to know that! I have the ability, right? Then why nothing is happening? I want to dream! Why I can't do this? I need answers and I cannot… Damn!'

'Peter…'

'I'm feeling so helpless right now! I need to do something! I have to do something to save her!' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'I'm supposed to be her hero!' He shook his head. 'I failed.'

'You didn't fail, Peter!' Sandra spoke calmingly.

'She is hurt now, isn't she?' he said sarcastically.

'She is alive and she is fine. Your baby is fine. Thais is all that matters.'

'Yeah, right!' He snapped.

'She loves you, Peter. She fought for you! She wants you in her life.'

'What is the use?' Peter stopped at one place and looked at her.

'The use is that Claire trusts in you to do the right thing!' Sandra took her breath and looked at him. 'Stay here, Peter! Stay with her!'

'I'm doing this now!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Why's everybody telling me this? It's not like I'm going to leave her!'

'You want revenge, right?'

'Who told you this?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Noah?'

'I don't need someone to tell me. I can see it with my own eyes.'

'I'm not going to leave Claire!' Peter said slowly. 'That doesn't mean that I won't take the opportunity if I have one!'

Sandra winced at his words.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Sandra walked in with concerned face. Noah was waiting for her.

'So?' He asked. 'You saw Claire? Did you talk to her?'

'No.' Sandra answered and took off her jacket. 'I spoke with Peter.'

'How is he?'

'He is angry, Noah!' Sandra said and they entered in the small kitchen. 'He said that he won't leave Claire, but he'll take the opportunity if he has one.'

'I could understand him.' Noah said pensively.

'Noah!' Sandra looked shocked.

'I wanted to kill Nathan too when she told me that he hit her!' Noah sat down on his chair and put his hands on the table. 'Peter said that he is the one, responsible for her falling over the staircase. I was mad too, Sandra!'

'Why didn't you tell me?' She asked.

'I knew that you are worry enough to deal with my madness too.' Noah shrugged. 'However, I knew that Peter won't let the things like this.'

'You knew that?'

'When Nathan pushed Claire, Peter was angry. Then, when Andy attacked her in the hospital, I knew that something in him changed!'

'He really cares about her, Noah!' Sandra sat beside him.

'I know, I know…' Noah took her hands in his.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Andy waited for her to fall asleep. Barb usually had deep sleep. He threw one final look at her and opened his laptop. He did not have the opportunity to open Claire's files since now. He only knew that she was involved in this murder somehow.

When the case file opened, Andy almost jumped from excitement. Here there were, Claire's dark secret, in front of his eyes. Andy stared at the monitor, trying to focus over the case. He bit his thumb and started reading.

Jackie Wilcox had murdered in the _Odessa High School Sports Centre_. Claire Bennet was the only witness of the murder. According to her testimony, the killer was unknown man named Sylar. Andy frowned. What a name was that? He skipped some parts, classifying the murder as an 'extremely outrageous'. Then Claire's name popped up again. It turned out that she would have been the next victim if one man had not saved her. Andy frowned.

'_Peter Petrelli, 26. __New York. Occupation – hospice nurse.' _

The file stopped there. The other part mysteriously missed.

_Peter Petrelli…_ That name sounded very familiar to Andy. Suddenly he remembered. Nathan Petrelli, the new senator from New York. He had a brother. Was it Peter? Andy frowned even more and rubbed his chin. Why Peter Petrelli was in Odessa and how he had ended up in the crime scene just in time to save Claire?

Who was that guy? Andy never had seen the picture of him. He had vague memory that the brother of the senator Petrelli rumored to have mental problems and drug addiction. He clicked at _Google_ and wrote his name.

_Peter Petrelli_

Andy found big article, showed that Peter Petrelli now was in one Mental Facility in California. There was not any picture of him. How was that possible? Andy felt that he was important in Claire's life. He had to find him. He had to find who Peter Petrelli was. It was strange that he had the same name as Claire's fiancée. Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe it was not. Andy had to be sure. He wrote another e-mail to Greg.

'_Peter Petrelli, 29. New York. Brother – Senator Nathan Petrelli. I want data! ASAP!' _

Minute later he received an answer.

'_Two days.'_


	50. Chapter 49 Grip

_**Chapter 49**__** Grip**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Two days turned into one week and then in two. Claire got back to her work, but Peter waited for her after every shift. She told him that he did not have to, but he insisted. She saw in his eyes that he would not give up and finally agreed. His shifts were the same as Claire. Their free days were the same. Peter took care for that too. Sometimes it was good to have ability. He knew that he did not have to use it in this way, but Claire was important to him, so now he was able to take care for her.

First day of her work, Claire spent mostly sitting at her office. The second day – also. On the forth day, she felt practically useless and shared that to Barb. She told her to sit down and keep the baby. Claire could not fight with such an argument.

It was the last Friday of the month so they had to make a financial report. Usually, Claire hated the numbers. She was not good at Maths in her school, but now she had to deal with it.

'Can we be more b-o-o-o-oring?' Barb yawned and threw one look at Mick. He had bit his low lip and worked on the accounts.

'What?' he looked at her with absent eyes.

'Nothing!' Barb pouted and Mick looked back at the documents. Barb saw Claire yawned too and watched the clock. 'Are you okay?'

'I am. It is just… I miss him.' Claire blushed.

'Who? Peter?' Barb smiled and rubbed her arm. 'It's okay, you love him.'

'You know…' Claire looked at her clasped hands on the table. 'After all these years, now we're living together, have a child, expecting new one… I still love him like the first day I met him.'

'Oh, so romantic!' Barb exclaimed.

'Sh-sh! I'm working here!' Mick frowned and Barb rose up her hands.

'Sorry!' Then she looked back at Claire. 'You never said how you two met.'

'It was…' Claire coughed and looked nervously at her hands. 'It was destiny.'

'Destiny?' Barb looked at her strangely.

'His words, not mine!' Claire shrugged.

'He is older than you…'

'… ten years.' Claire finished. 'Still, I think that he is my life now. It was true luck that we actually made it! It was so hard from the beginning, but now…' Claire smiled and placed one hand on her belly. 'Now I think that all this was worth it!'

'You love him that much?'

'And more!' Claire answered. Then she saw him walked in the diner and her face shined. He held Pete in his arms. 'Peter!' She got off the table and ran to him.

Peter smiled against her and in the next moment, she already hugging him. Her lips touched his in one very soft kiss.

'Mama… kiss… Pete…' the voice of their son made them pulled away and laughed.

'Hi.' She said and kissed his little nose. Pete giggled.

'Hi, you.' Then she turned back to Peter.

'Hi, you.' He answered and Claire did not miss his inquisitive look. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, just missed you!' She said and his smile widened. 'I missed my boys!' She pinched Pete's nose and he giggled again.

'So, are we ready to go?' Peter asked her. 'You look tired.'

'We just have to finish something.' She waved at the table. Barb looked at them with strange expression on her face. Peter almost wished to read her thoughts, but Claire touched his arm. 'Peter!' He looked at her and she shook her head. 'Don't do this!'

'She knows something! I can feel it!'

'Maybe, but she liked him! I don't want you to…'

'Okay, I won't!' Peter said and thought. _'Not now, but I will!'_

'I just have to…' Claire felt dizziness and grabbed his arm.

'You just have to come home with us, _now_!' He said firmly.

'But I'm really…'

'Are we arguing or something?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. He did not do anything more. His voice was the same, but his eyes demanded her to listen.

'Nope.' She bent down her look as if she was some kind of a student in front of him. 'I'll go get my coat.'

'Good.' Peter nodded.

'Claire, are you leaving?' Mick asked her as she passed beside him 'You are the boss and…'

'She is pregnant and she needs to get back home!' Peter shot him one look. Claire reached him and grabbed his free hand. 'Any problems with that?' Peter rose up his eyebrows towards Mick. He did not use any power now. He just looked like a man you have to listen.

'No, no problems!' Mick said and looked back at his work.

'Bye, Claire!' Barb said and went to kiss her cheek. 'Peter!' She nodded at him and went back to Mick. Peter frowned again. She was too nervous.

'Peter, c'mon!' Claire took his attention and he looked at her strangely.

'Call me whatever, but I really think that this girl is hiding something.' Peter murmured while they walked out of the diner.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

**_Barb's Apartment_**

Andy was missing. He had left her one note. It said that he went out for a walk. Barb sighed and fell on the bed. Sometimes, she felt like a very bad person. She felt like this was wrong. She was not supposed to do this. She was not supposed to hide Andy. If he was as innocent as he was claming, then why he was hiding from the law. He said that he needed time to prove his innocents, but Barb started to doubt about that. She looked him at his pure blue eyes and tried to find any sign of a lie. She could not see it. That was why; she still thought that this was some kind of mistake. Maybe Andy was the one pulled the trigger, but he did not wanted to. Maybe, Peter had shot him by accident. The problem was that Peter did not look like a man who would attack someone without reason. He looked like a decent guy. He loved Claire and his son. He cared about them and that was obvious.

There was only one or two times when Barb got scared from him. The first one was when she had to stay with Claire while he was gone. In the minute, he came back and she had looked at his face, Barb thought that he was very angry at something. Maybe something had happened and that had driven him mad. He changed in the minute he had seen Pete. The little boy had changed his attitude completely. Peter had smiled and all the anger was gone away, until the moment when Barb had thought about Andy. Peter had looked at her with his peering hazel eyes and Barb thought that he had read her mind. That was an impossible of course. Such things did not exist. However, Peter had asked her about Andy and she almost had told him. Almost, but thank God, Pete had helped again.

This evening, Barb had scared again. Peter looked at her with strange look. It was as if he wanted to see her mind. He wanted to understand what she was thinking. Barb had winced under his look. He was strange. He was mysterious, but Claire loved him and Barb was happy for her.

The sound of Andy's laptop pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at the monitor and saw that he got mail. Barb frowned. Andy got mail? From who? For what? He had not told her anything. She Pressed _ENTER_ and saw something that literally stole her breath. It was a file, named _Peter Petrelli_. There was a photo beside it. There was a photo of a man, Barb knew well. However, she knew him under other name – _Peter Parker_.

Why Andy was so interested from him? Revenge? No, it was too obvious, or was it?

Barb did not want to rummage among Andy's files, but she was already curious. That was how she found how Peter and Claire had met. He had saved her. He was her hero. Barb smiled. So, that was how they had fallen in love. However, why Peter had to hide his identity?

There must be some serious reason for that. Andy did not have to see that. He did not have to know about Peter. Claire deserved to be happy and now, Barb did something that only one friend would have done. She deleted Peter's picture from Andy's laptop. This was the right thing to do now. She closed the small PC and walked in the bathroom.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter felt that someone was watching them. He would smile if Claire were not beside him. He knew who that might be. However, he had to take care for Claire first. He told her that he had to take something from the car and she just nodded, entering in the house along with Pete. Peter knew that he would not wait long. Therefore, he was not surprised when he heard his voice.

'We are meeting again.'

Peter just turned around and looked at him. One smile appeared on his face and he tilted his head aside looking at Andy. He held a gun pointed at him. That boy was really stupid.

'I was waiting for you.' Peter said and looked in his eyes. Andy was shocked for one moment.

'You were waiting for me? Why?'

'Why you are so eager to die?' Peter asked him instead and Andy saw his eyes narrowed. Cold chills ran down his spine. That was absurd of course, because he was the one, holding the gun.

'What are you talking about?' Andy asked carefully.

'I swore to make you pay.' Peter said and walked toward the gun. He stopped just few steps away.

'Are you crazy?' Andy almost yelled. 'I could kill you!'

Peter spread his arms and said mockingly.

'You could try.'

'What?'

'C'mon! I dare you! Shoot me!' Peter tilted his head aside again.

'I will.' Andy growled.

'It's gonna be your last try!'

'We'll see.' Andy smiled and his finger trembled on the trigger.

'Oh, I am sure!' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Then prepare yourself to die!' Andy showed his teeth. Just before he could even think about pulling the trigger, some invisible force swept it out of his hand. 'What the…?'

How and when Peter had reached him, Andy could not understand. Now Peter had grabbed his neck with iron grip. He saw his eyes shinned with anger against him. Maybe that was how the death looked like, Andy thought and grabbed Peter's wrist. There was not any point though. He held him tight and now he had lifted him up in the air. Andy could not fell the ground under his feet. The amazing part of all this was that Peter held him with only one hand.

'This… is… impossible!' Andy coughed.

'Save your breath!' Peter snarled. 'You are going to need it soon!'

'Peter!' He heard Claire calling him at the front door. Peter turned slightly to look at her. She was scared. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her stomach with her hands.

'It's okay Claire.' Peter said with the most calming voice he had. 'Get inside and call your father. He has to take care for this trash here!' He shook Andy and he opened his mouth gasping for air. 'You have to be quick, though! I don't think he has much time!'

'Peter, please don't…' she said stared at them. 'You don't have to do this!'

'Call your father, Claire!' Peter hissed and saw her rushed into the house. 'Now…' He loosened his grip around Andy's neck and the other man fell on the cold ground coughing. Peter crouched over him. 'You are lucky.'

'Why?' Andy looked at him still holding his neck.

'You have to choose – the police or me.'

'You might kill me…'

'Oh, no! No my friend – I will kill you!' Peter narrowed his eyes again and Andy saw the flames in them. He quickly looked around and saw his gun, lying close to Peter. Maybe if he was quick enough… 'Is that what you're looking for?'

Peter already held the gun with two fingers and waved it in front of Andy's face. Then he carefully put it in his pocket. Andy lost any hope for survival. Peter laughed on his face.

'What were you thinking exactly? What survival? You don't deserve one!'

'Are you… are you reading my mind?' Andy looked at him shocked.

'Maybe I am.' Peter said and his smile faded. He watched Andy got off. 'Maybe you just did your biggest mistake!'

'I just wanted Claire…' Andy did not finish. Peter grabbed his neck again.

'Wrong words, my friend!' He hissed angrily. 'Wrong words and I'm the wrong man to tell them!'

Andy looked straight in Peter's eyes. He wanted him dead. Andy tried to free himself once again and once again, he failed. Peter held him tight.


	51. Chapter 50 Protection

_**Chapter 50**__** Protection**_

_**New York, 3 years ago**_

Angela had seen them. She witnessed the hidden love in their eyes. The forbidden fruit stood between them. Peter and Claire had marked as relatives and their love was practically impossible. However, impossible was the other word for very hard. It was very hard for them to stay away from each other. It was very hard to pretend that nothing worse had happened. The pain in their hearts was so obvious. Angela could feel it. She could see it with her own eyes.

She could see it in Claire's almost but not quite, touching of Peter's photo over the piano. She could see it in Peter's eyes every time he looked at his _niece_. Their touching was minimal. Their exchanged looks – hidden. Still, Angela was not blind. She refused to be.

'He saved my life, but forgot to mention that we are related.' Claire said as she looked at Peter's photo with her father. Angela felt the light tremble of her voice. She heard the unspoken disappointment of that fact. At least then, she thought that it was only disappointment.

When they all thought that Peter was dead and Claire showed up with her sad eyes, Angela started to open her ones. She left her newly found granddaughter with her younger son. She knew that nothing wrong could happen. Then she saw Claire gently caressing his hair. Softly touching his face and Angela could not look more. It was so obvious. It was so wrong, but Claire could not hide it. Then Angela had seen how Peter rebirth in Claire's hands. She had brought him back to life. The look in his eyes when he had seen her with the giant piece of glass in her hand was something disturbing. Then Peter did something even worse. He released his specific smile for her and wiped out her tears. Claire just stood there, smiling at him. She was happy, because he was alive.

'Peter, we need to talk!' Angela told him and took his attention. He did not even look at her. His eyes had focused on Claire.

'Can we do this later, mom?'

'No! Now!' Angela demanded and saw him shut his eyes for one moment.

'It's okay Peter!' Claire said and touched his arm. 'You can go. I'll be here later.'

She convinced him. Angela could not believe it, but it was fact. Claire made him listened to her with one simple move.

'Okay.' Peter nodded and smiled at her, before following his mother. He was tired and confused. Angela could see that. She decided to be quick.

'She's 16 Peter!' She said from the moment Peter closed the door behind him.

'Excuse me?' He looked at her with shock.

'Claire is 16 years old!'

'So?' Peter shrugged and fell on the couch. He shut his eyes, imaging her touch over his face. It was nice feeling.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you!' Angela demanded and he opened his eyes with tired sigh.

'I'm listening.'

Yeah, he was listening, but he also pictured her small face and her big beautiful eyes. She was still a girl, but maybe when she grew up.

'You love her.' His mother made him look at her with horror.

'What?'

'Claire, you love her.'

'I saved her!' Peter pointed, trying to hide his feelings.

'And you fell in love with some girl.'

'She is not just some girl, mom!' Peter answered angrily. 'She is…' _The love of mi life. _He thought.

'… your brother's daughter!' Angela said firmly, waiting for his reaction. He flinched and she thought that this news had shocked him.

'She is…' he licked his lips, saying quietly.

'She is your niece.'

And Peter felt how his world was getting dark again. His only love was his niece. The girl he thought he was going to love forever was his blood. He smiled bitterly and got off the couch.

'I have to take a shower.'

'Do you hear what I just said?' Angela wanted to be sure.

'I heard.' Peter answered and closed the door behind him.

That was their first and final talk about Claire. She thought that everything had fixed. Everything was okay and they had to get use to it. Peter and Claire acted, as everything is cool and even talked normally. Peter even convinced her to stay in New York and help him. He announced that in the last family dinner.

Angela saw the exchanged looks between them and already knew that something was going to happen. Peter just could not stand away from her. He always would be near, protecting her, loving her and wishing that all this were one big mistake. He would even kill for her.

_**Odessa, Texas, Now Days**_

_**Parker's House**_

'You son of a bitch! You almost killed her!' Peter growled in Andy's face. He was furious.

'I didn't mean that.' Andy panted under his hands.

'Peter!' Claire called him again and saw her standing in the door again. 'Dad is coming!'

'Okay.' Peter said softly at her and then turned back at Andy. His face changed and he snarled at him. 'You shot me. Okay, that is fine if you thought that you have problem with me! I could understand that. But her… ' Peter shut his eyes for one moment. When he opened them, they were cold. 'I could kill you! Gladly!'

'Peter, don't! Please!' He heard her voice again.

'I won't, Claire!' Peter said and threw Andy on the ground. Noah already walked towards him. Peter went to Claire and took her in his arms. 'I promised you!'

Claire wrapped hands over his thin waist and hid her head on his shoulder. His chin rested on the top of her head. Claire felt his racing heart and knew that he had spared Andy's life because of her. She asked him and he listen. Claire knew what kind of person Peter was. She knew that if he killed Andy he would never forgive himself. Eventually he would feel guilty. That it just who he was. No matter how angry or furious Peter was, he was a good man.

Sadly, for her, Andy was not. The sound of falling body made her alert and she quickly pulled away from Peter just to see her father lying on the ground.

'Dad!' Claire screamed and tried to reach him, but Peter quickly pulled her beside him and looked at Andy with narrowed eyes.

'I offered you a choice!' Peter growled and saw Andy pointing Noah with his gun. Claire's father was lying on the ground, but as far as Peter could see, he was okay. That was why he turned his attention back at Andy. 'Why you keep asking me to kill you?'

'You cannot kill me, Peter!' Andy said and took few steps back.

'Oh yes! I can!' Peter knew that he could not do this now. He knew that he had to protect Claire now. That was difficult, because she fought with him, wanting to see her father. If he let her, Andy could shot her and now she was vulnerable and unable to protect herself. Without mention the fact of her pregnancy.

'We'll see that!' Andy said and ran away.

Peter wanted to follow him, but Claire screamed his name and tugged him to her father. Peter knelt beside the old man and checked his pulse. It was in norm. Then he checked his pupils and saw that there were not any indications for something wrong. Noah coughed and opened his eyes. Peter helped him to sit on the ground.

'Where is Andy?' Noah looked around.

'He ran!' Peter said through clenched teeth. He was mad.

'I'm sorry.' Noah said and got off the cold ground. Peter helped him again with darker face.

'You should've been more careful!' He snapped and Claire shot him one look.

'Peter!'

'What?' He looked at her. 'I could've killed him! I had him in my hands and now everything starts again! Damn!' Peter turned around and walked into the house.

'He is right!' Noah said thoughtful and scratched his neck. 'It's my fault!'

'I couldn't let him kill Andy!' Claire said and looked at her father. 'He would never forgive himself after that!'

'I don't think so!' Noah said carefully.

'What is that supposed to mean?' She asked with confusion.

'His eyes, Claire… You had to see his eyes.' Noah shook his head. 'Andy hurt you and for Peter that is enough reason!'

'You can't be serious!' Claire widened her eyes. 'Peter couldn't…'

'I don't know!' Noah shrugged. 'I honestly don't know.'

Claire locked the front door this night. Peter was not downstairs, so she assumed that he was already in their bedroom. Claire knew that he probably was not in the mood right now. He probably was right, but she could not let him turn into a killer. That was not him. It was not Peter Claire knew and wanted to be. Peter was good person. He was the father of her children and the love of her life. He was the man saved her so many times. Claire knew that he was mad and even furious maybe. Her father was right. She also had seen the dangerous flames in his eyes. However, Peter had listened to her. He had heard her. Thanks to that, Andy was still alive and still ran free.

Claire went to see Pete first. He slept on his small bed and she smiled, touching his soft black hair. She turned off the lights and closed the door of his room quietly. Now she had to deal with his father. Claire sighed and opened the door of her bedroom. Peter just got out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet and dripping over the towel wrapped over his shoulders. He shot her just one look and stood still in front of the mirror. She sighed again and sat on the bed, looking at him. His anger was still here. However, Claire felt that he was mad at her too. Peter had not said a word since she was in the room and she thought that this was not a good sign.

He finished drying his hair and threw the wet towel onto the chair. Without saying a word or even looking at her, he just lay down on the bed with his back facing her. Claire stared at him sometime, but then finally found courage to speak.

'Peter.'

'Not now, Claire!' He said quietly.

'We really need to talk.' She said and saw him sighed, but did not turn around.

'It's really not the time for this!'

'I think it is, Peter!' She insisted, but she really did not know why.

'I don't know what…'

'Would you kill him?' Claire asked straight.

'What?' Peter turned around to look at her.

'If I wasn't there, would you kill him?'

'Why are you asking me this?' Peter frowned and sat on the bed, leaned back on the headboard.

'Why you don't answer me?'

Peter sighed tiredly and ran fingers through his still wet hair.

'What do you want me to say, Claire?' He asked quietly. 'That I wasn't upset when he tried to kill you? That I wasn't angry? I swore that I'll make him pay for this!' Claire saw his clenched fists and swallowed hard. Yes, he was furious. The word 'mad' was not even close.

'So would you kill him?' she wanted to know.

'Yes.' His voice was low and his face was darker. Claire saw the pure hate and will for revenge in his eyes.

'What happened to you?' She asked quietly.

'I'm tired of being a victim, Claire! I am tired of all this madness around us! I'm tired of being hurt! I just want to live my life with you! I just want to have this and nothing more! Obviously, some people think the opposite. Well, bad for them!'

'I'm fine, Peter.' Claire said quietly and crawled to him. She wanted to touch him and erase the pain in his eyes. Peter was hurt. She knew that he was probably upset of her assault at the hospital. She just did not know how much. 'I'm fine.' She repeated and touched his arm.

'I know.' He said huskily.

'Look at me.' Her face grabbed his face and she looked at his eyes. 'I'm here and I'm fine.'

'I know.' Peter repeated and his hands pulled her towards his body.

'You don't need to kill anybody.' She said and almost touched his lips. 'You just need to be here… with me.'

Peter did not say anything. He just kissed her.

That was their first night spent together after the hospital. They both needed it. They both wanted to feel each other. Therefore, when they reached the top it was like their first time – magical.

Claire was alone when she woke up in the next morning. She saw one note at the kitchen table. Peter and Pete had gone out for breakfast. Claire smiled and sat in the living room, waiting for them. If she had to be honest, the morning sickness this morning passed quickly and now she felt hungry for two. She rubbed her still flat stomach and thought about the new day. Peter had a day off, so as she. They would spend it together as a family. Probably Claire would convince him for one little stroll with Pete. The boy needed movements and Claire needed some time with her boys. She hoped next one to be a girl. One small lady, looking like Peter.

'Are you a girl?' Claire said with dreamy face, rubbing her belly again. 'I hope you are. Then we could…'

Two sharp knocks on the door scared her and she opened her eyes, searching the gun. Noah had left her one last night and Claire had hid him in one of the drawers, near the front door. She pulled it out and opened the door.

'Hi, Claire!' One smiley face appeared in front of her.

'Alex?' Her jaw dropped. He was the last person she expected to see. Claire quickly hid the gun under Peter's jacket, left ob the cupboard. 'What are you doing here?' She asked.

'I wanted to see you.' He shrugged and just now Claire noticed his resemblance with Peter. Now she realized why she was so eager to help him and why she liked him on the first place.

'And you just… find me here?' Claire stepped back so he could enter.

'I was with your parents until now. I first found them. They told me that you are here.'

'Oh.' Claire said, could not think of anything else. 'Please, sit.' She pointed him one chair and Alex sat down. Claire settled on the couch. 'So, why you wanted to see me?'

'I wanted to talk with you.' Alex swallowed hard and Claire read the answer in his eyes. She had to tell him about Peter. She had to be first or he would feel very strange after that.

'Alex, wait!' She said, but just as she had opened her mouth, she heard Peter walked in through the front door.

'Let's see if mommy is awake, shall we?' Peter just asked Pete and Claire heard his giggle. 'Claire?' Peter called her and she answered.

'Here!' She saw him looked at her and then his look fell on Alex. She licked her lips. 'Peter this is…'


	52. Chapter 51 Devil

_**Chapter 51**__** Devil**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

For some reason, Alex could not forget her face. He had looked for her. It was, as if Claire Bennet had never existed. However, Alex was determent to find her. He wanted to thank her for saving his life and maybe got to know her better. She was beautiful girl and he liked her. Finally, his searching brought him to Odessa, Texas. He went to see her parents first, believing that Claire still lived with them. Her mother had told him that she had her own house and now Alex was standing in her door frame.

She was shocked to see him. That he could tell for sure. Alex did not expect a hug, but at least one smile from her. He did not get it. Claire welcomed him and they walked in the small living room.

'I wanted to talk with you.' Alex swallowed hard and Claire read the answer in his eyes.

'Alex, wait!' She said, but just as she had opened her mouth, he heard someone walked through the front door.

'Let's see if mommy is awake, shall we?' the man just asked one little boy in his arms and Alex heard his giggle. 'Claire?' the man called her and she answered.

'Here!' She saw him looked at her and then his look fell on Alex. She licked her lips. 'Peter this is… Alex. He was the first one I saved from… you know who.'

The man, called Peter looked at him and did not smile. He did not reach a hand towards him. He just looked at him with his strange hazel eyes. Alex gulped painfully. Claire saw that and looked back at Peter.

'Alex, this is Peter. He is my…'

'Dada.' Pete announced and stared at the stranger with suspicion. Not that Alex needed another prove for that. Pete looked just like his father. Same eyes, same hair and same facial structure.

Claire laughed nervously.

'Peter is my fiancé and he is the father of my son.'

'Hi, Alex.' Peter said and nodded, placing Pete on the ground. His son grabbed his leg and stood still. Alex just looked at them and then Claire. Her eyes were full with love when she stopped them on her son and fiancé.

'Hi, Peter.' Alex looked at him with confusion. He thought that he had seen this face somewhere. 'What was your last name?'

'I can't remember saying it!' Peter answered and looked at Claire. He took Pete back in his arms. 'I'm gonna make some breakfast.' He whispered at her and she nodded. His hand briefly touched her belly. 'Be careful, okay?' Claire nodded again and he bent down to kiss her. 'C'mon big guy! Let's eat!' Peter said and Pete squealed as they walked into the kitchen.

'So.' Alex coughed and took her attention. 'You have a son.' Honestly, that was the last thing he had expected to see.

'Yeah.' She said and looked at him.

'And you are pregnant again?' He had not missed Peter's gesture by the end. Alex was sure that he did that on purpose.

'Yes.' She smiled with confirmation.

'And you have a fiancé?' Alex already knew that, but he wanted to hear that from Claire.

'Mh-mm.' she nodded.

'Do you love him?' Alex asked her quietly. He did not have to ask again.

'He is the love of my life.' Claire said simple and he saw in he eyes that she was telling the truth.

'You met him after you helped me?'

'Oh, no!' Claire smiled at the memory. 'I met him long before I helped you. He was the reason for helping you in the first place.'

'I thought that it was a message…' Alex frowned.

'No I meant… He saved me when I was in danger. He was the first one, showed me that I'm not alone.' She said and Alex remembered her words, when she had saved him.

'He have and ability?' He was curious.

Claire bit her lip and tilted her head aside.

'I think... yeah.'

'But you not sure?'

'No, I'm sure. He is just different.' Claire shrugged.

'Like?'

'I can tell you what you're thinking at this moment. 'They heard Peter's voice, coming from the kitchen. 'Then I can tell you that you can breathe under the water and by the way, keep your hands away from Claire. Thank you!' He hid back in the kitchen and Claire almost laughed. She never had seen him like this.

'Wow!' Alex said and shifted in one place. He really thought about Claire, but now, he was not sure was this healthy here.

'Yeah.' Claire said. 'He is… special.'

'And he can hear you!' Peter screamed again. Alex flinched. Obviously, Peter had an amazing hearing.

'Ok.' Alex got off. 'It was nice to see you, Claire. Maybe we could talk later?'

'Same, Alex!' She said and walked him to the door. She did not confirm about their conversation.

'Was it necessary?' Claire asked Peter as she sat beside Pete in the kitchen.

'Yeah.' Peter answered and put one plate with meal in front of her. She grabbed the fork and looked at him with interest. One big smile appeared on her face.

'You are jealous!' Claire sang and sliced her omelet.

'What?' Peter looked at her as if she was going crazy.

'You are jealous!' She sang again and took a bit.

'I'm not jealous!' Peter sat on one chair, opposite her. 'I'm just protecting you!'

'Oh, so you have no problem with the fact that I've seen him naked?' She rose up her eyebrows.

'Okay!' He frowned. 'Point proven! Now eat!'

Claire laughed and took another bit.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Andy woke up with an enormous headache. He moaned as he got off the bed. He took one shower and ate his breakfast with frowned face. It was good that Barb was not in home. She would ask questions and that was the last thing, Andy needed right now. He had failed last night. Moreover, Peter almost killed him. That guy really was going to do that. He was an incredibly strong and fast. How he had swept the gun out of his hand, Andy could not tell. Then later he held him literally hanging in the air. There was something in Peter. Andy could tell that. There was something darker in his eyes. He had seen that and he was sure that he was the one, provoked that. He was the man woke up the Devil in Peter Parker.

_**New York, about 2 years ago**_

Peter watched her dancing with another one. It was another one, but not him. He clenched fingers around the glass and tried to control his anger. His niece had a right to dance with whoever she wanted. The problem was, Peter wanted to be that whoever. It was Her birthday party and it was the first gathering after their victory over Sylar. The man, Peter stabbed in the parking limo. The man, Peter tricked and defeated without having any strong ability. That kind of ruined his pleasure of doing this. Still, it was good thing seeing his shocked face. Peter was not a fool. He knew that he could not beat him in other way. He was weak and that was the only option.

Then, when they watched Sylar's burning body and he had held Claire's hand, Peter felt accomplished. They had shared one look and he knew what she was thinking. He did not need any ability to know that. They had started all this and they had finished it, together. They both were alive. He had touched her face with his hand and smiled at her like that day in Kirby Plaza. She had smiled at him and her fingers had laced with his. Peter knew that she always would be in his heart then. He knew it all along, but it was almost painful not to touch her any more. He knew that he had to put some distance.

It was not so difficult when she was not around. Claire had gone to see her parents. The difficult part came when she came back. She was sad and Peter could not figure out why. They talked. They talked a lot, but nothing more. He did not touch her. He could not trust himself. His eyes followed her every move in the house. She still tried to adjust to this life. She was trying to find her place here.

'Stop it Peter!' His mother hissed and pulled him out of his thoughts. Peter looked at her with confusion. 'You don't have to look at her like that!'

'Like what?' He asked and poured himself another glass with drink.

'She is your niece?'

'So? What am I doing?' Peter hissed back and sipped from his whiskey. Usually, he was against drinking, but he needed something strong this night.

'You're looking at her like she is your own possession!' Angela snapped and took the drink from his hands. Peter frowned and took it back. He probably was drunk already, because now he just did not care.

'She is… my other half!' Peter said and could not believe in his words. His mother looked shocked and that was something you could not see every day. Peter looked at his full glass and thought that drinking was not so bad after all.

'You don't know what you're talking about!' Angela snapped quietly.

Peter looked back at Claire. She was dancing with another one. His eyes narrowed. She smiled. The boy looked proud of himself. Then she looked at him and her smile faded. She was sad. Peter slammed the glass on the near table and tried to reach her, but Angela grabbed his forearm.

'Peter, stop! You are drunk!' She said, but he freed with one jerk move.

'She needs me! I'm going!' He growled and walked towards Claire. She really needed him. Boy's hands were too low for her or Peter's taste in that matter. However, he just clenched his teeth. Otherwise he would make a scene her, in the middle of the ballroom. 'Claire I need you!' he said most casually. She smiled at him and quickly freed herself from that boy. It was a boy in Peter's eyes. One nasty, sleazy teenager with lots of hormones. Peter hated them, especially when they all looked Claire like this.

'_Boy she'd look good in my bed.'_

Peter heard. He had heard that and narrowed his eyes. He did not see the boy opened his mouth. He just thought about Claire in his bed. His eyes narrowed and Peter clenched his fists.

'Peter?' Her voice took his attention and he looked at her with smile. It was her smile. She loved it. Peter knew that she loved that smile and that was why he gave it to her.

'Claire, would you please wait for me here? Take me one drink. I'll have a nice little chat with this young man... outside!' Without any more words, Peter took his lapel and practically dragged him out of the room. The boy looked scared. He should be. Peter did not look back. If he were, he would see that Claire was following them. 'So…' He dragged the words once they were outside. 'You want to sleep with her?' Peter did not say 'my niece'. He hated that word as much as he hated that guy right now.

'What?' The boy and Claire said in one voice.

'Apparently he thought that you will look good in his bedroom!' Peter tilted his head aside. His eyes narrowed.

'I didn't say…' the boy stammered.

'But that's what you're thinking!' Peter pointed and saw Claire's shocked look.

'Whatever, who are you to her?' the boy asked, trying to defend himself. Peter closed his eyes for one moment. He was… What he was exactly to her? His heart ached. He could not be what he wanted.

'I'm her…'

'He is my closest person here!' Claire said and came near them. Peter noticed that she did not say the word 'friend' or worse 'uncle'. He looked at her strangely. Claire looked at him back and he wanted to touch her. He so wanted to touch her now. 'I trust him!' She said and Peter gulped painfully. She trusted him. Okay, that was good thing, right?

'I didn't say I want to sleep with you, Claire!' the boy said.

'That's enough, Daniel!' Claire snapped and looked at him.

Therefore, his name was Daniel, Peter thought. Not that this made him important, though. He still looked Claire in that lusty way. It was a look that Peter did not like it. Then Daniel said.

'That doesn't mean that I don't want to…' Daniel said and in the next moment, he was lying on the ground with broken nose and unconscious.

'Peter!' Claire looked at him. He shook his hand and looked like he wanted to continue. Claire grabbed his wrist and looked at his bloody fist. She saw how the wound healed in front of her eyes. 'How?'

'I think that I just regained my ability!' Peter looked at her and touched her side with his other hand. His eyes looked at her with concern. 'Are you okay?'

Claire licked her lips and could not resist but to lean on his hand and close her eyes. Peter winced, but did not pull back. He just could not. She was captivating for his senses. Then she opened her eyes and looked at him with such and admiration that Peter literally lost his speech. It was the same look when she called him her hero.

'I'm good, thanks to you.' She whispered and her look fell on his lips.

'_Don't look me like that! Please don't look me like that or we both are in trouble!'_ Peter though and his eyes gazed at her lips too.

'Daniel! Oh my God! Peter what are you doing?' Angela shouted and they quickly pulled apart. Not too quickly for her taste though and Claire still held his arm.

'He wanted to sleep with Claire!' Peter said staring at Daniel. He was still on the ground, but his eyes were open.

'I don't want that!' Claire said and Angela frowned. 'Now, I'm going to take care for Peter!' She declared and they both entered in the mansion. Angela just followed them with her eyes then looked back at the man woke up the Devil in Peter Petrelli.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

**_Parker's House_**

'He kissed you…' Peter whispered while they were lying on the bed. Claire looked at him strangely and then remembered.

'Yeah, but that was more like an act of life saving…' she said and she really thought that.

'He wanted to kiss you again.' Peter declared and Claire touched his frowned face.

'I don't want to kiss him! You know who I want to kiss right now?' She said and moved closer.

'Claire, I just thought…' She put one finger on his lips and smiled. That was all he needed mow.

'I love you! Only you!' Her words calmed him even more and he kissed her. He knew that she was his and that was all that matter now. All the problems and questions they had with that… fishy-boy, could wait. However, Peter had lots of question and only Claire knew the answers. But not now…

Peter kissed her again and she melted in his arms. The Devil had fallen asleep…

* * *

**_Author note: Just a little note from me. This story happens after the final battle in the hotel (end of the last Volume). Nathan is alive here. Sylar... wait and see. Thanks for reading my story. Keep doing that!_**


	53. Chapter 52 They

_**Author Note: Just to make it clear. Nathan is alive here. Sylar is dead. Read this chapter and you'll see what is my POV for what's happening in the hotel room. My Nathan is pretty much alive and yet he still is acting like this. So, I don't want to have any confusions here about shape shifting or something. Here everything is real. So once again -Sylar DEAD. Nathan - ALIVE. Understand? Good, keep reading and hope you like this chapter!**_

_**ArinnaVal  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 52**__** They**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

The next day Peter had day off. He stayed at home and Claire had to go to work. When she got there, she found out one surprise was waiting for her. Barb welcomed her at the door and her face was all pink. She literally jumped around her and Claire thought that she must be going crazy or something.

'We have new boy in the kitchen!' She exclaimed and Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'How..?'

'Mick said we need one more.' Barb shrugged.

'So he just hired him?' Claire frowned and walked in her small office. 'Without asking me?'

'Oh, no! I think he called the bosses!' Barb shook her head frowning. 'How are you? Little grumpy today? Problems?'

'Baby.' Claire gowned and fell on her chair, closing her eyes. 'Morning sickness…'

'Right!' Barb nodded and smiled again. 'How are you now?'

'I just need to catch my breath.' Claire smiled tiredly and ran fingers through her hair. 'Can you send the new boy to me? I would like to meet him.'

'Sure.' Barb got off the chair and walked out of the room. Claire leaned on her desk, trying to figure out how she could pass through this day. She felt horrible the whole morning. If Peter had seen her, he would probably never let her go in that condition. She sighed and turned on her PC. Two sharp knock made her stretch her back.

'Yes.' Claire answered and heard the door opening. 'Come in…' She said and looked at that direction. The good thing was that she was sitting. She could not be more surprised. 'Alex?'

'Hi, Claire!' Alex smiled at her and walked in, closing the door behind him.

'What are you doing here?' She said and immediately thought about Peter's reaction. He would not be happy about this. If she had to be honest, Claire too. The last thing she needed now was Peter to feel uncomfortable.

'I'm working here.' He answered.

'Don't play smart on me! I'm asking you what you are doing in Odessa.' Claire frowned.

'I know someone here. I'm tired of running, Claire.'

'And your decision has nothing to do with me?'

'It was at first.' Alex admitted.

'Oh, Alex…' Claire sighed with annoyance.

'I won't make you any problems, Claire. I promise!' Alex looked at her with pleading eyes. 'Please, let me stay here!'

Claire rubbed her eyes tiredly.

'Mick hired you, so I have to trust him. You are staying!'

'Thank you.'

'But we are not friends!' She said and looked at him. 'I don't want to have problems with Peter, because of you! He doesn't deserve that!'

'But we can…'

'He knows that you kissed me.' Claire cut him off in the middle sentence.

'You told him?'

'No! You thought about that! He just read your mind!' Claire snapped. 'Peter is… something very special in my life! I love him and I don't want to see him hurt!'

'I won't hurt him.' Alex frowned. 'Claire what is that you're not telling me?'

'I'm telling you to stay away from me.' She said and saw his face faded. 'I'm sorry, Alex. I like you, you are probably a good guy, but I love Peter. He is…' Claire chuckled bitterly. '… he is my hero.' She smiled at the memory. Alex just looked at her with strange face. He did not ask anything more.

'Can I go back to my work now?' he asked quietly.

'Sure.' Claire nodded. 'Just one more thing!' She stopped him at the door. 'They don't know about us.'

'Who are they and who…?'

'They don't know about our abilities, Alex!' Claire frowned again.

'Sure. I'll keep quiet!' He nodded sharply and walked out. Claire stared in the closed door. She leaned back on her chair. Peter looked hurt last night. She tried to calm him and told him that she loved him, but he felt bad. Claire knew that he would not admit that, but she had felt it. She could not realize how wounded he could be. He looked so strong and solid at one moment and in the next one, he looked so hurt that she wanted to cry.

As if she had called him, Peter materialized on her chair.

'Hi there!' He smiled and she almost jumped from surprise.

'Peter! What are you doing here?'

'Missed you!' He just shrugged and went to kiss her.

'I missed you too!' Claire mumbled under his lips and felt him smiled. His hands helped her got off the chair and he pulled her in his arms. 'I love you!' She said and he smiled even more.

'I love you too…' Then their lips met again.

_**New York**_

Nathan felt grumpy the whole day. He had heavy night and now his head just felt bad.

'Hangover?' Angela asked him and walked into his office.

'If you have something important to say to me, say it!' Nathan rubbed his temples. Angels placed one glass with water and some pills in front of him.

'Here. I recommended you to drink them.' She said and sat down.

Nathan groaned, but took the pills. His mother just observed his every move. Her eyes pierced him.

'What? Do you have anything to say?' He asked her with narrowed eyes.

'What are you going to do with your brother?' She asked finally and Nathan smiled with annoyance.

'Right, Peter… You always cared about Peter!' Nathan got off his chair and crossed his arms before his chest. 'I can't understand you, Ma! Sometimes you look like you love hi and sometimes, well… you are with me. So, what you really want?'

'I want him back here.' Angela answered. 'He needs to be with his family where he's meant to be!'

'No!' Nathan snapped and narrowed his eyes. 'I won't let him!'

'Peter is important for this family, Nathan!' Angela said firmly. 'He is important to me! I want him to be here!'

'He got it wrong Ma! He slept with his niece, he has a son with her and now they are expecting new one…'

'What?' Angela looked surprised. Nathan tilted his head aside and looked at her with interest. It was interesting. It was rare event to see Angela Petrelli like this.

'Don't tell me that you don't know it, Ma?' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'Oh, you don't know? That was the reason, brought Peter here to kill me! Claire almost lost the baby! That was why he was furious!'

'Are… you… sure?' Angela looked at her son with confusion. She could not believe that all this was happening. Peter was about starting new life, without her on it. He simply had disowned his family. He hated them. Angela still refused to believe that her son could do something like that.

'I'm absolutely sure!' Nathan said and turned back on her. 'I called in Odessa's hospital, presenting as Claire's father. They told me everything – about her unstable condition, about the danger of losing the baby and about the risk for her life after the attack.'

'What attack?'

'Some guy attacked her, but she is fine now. Their new baby is fine too.' Nathan snapped.

'I need to talk with him!' Angela said and got off the chair.

'He won't listen to you!' Nathan turned with face to her. 'Just as he didn't listen in the hotel!' He frowned.

'What?'

'He has to play the hero right? He has to beat Sylar all alone!'

'He saved you and you're still complaining?' Angela rose up her eyebrows. 'Sometimes I wonder, do you have any complex about him?'

'I do not have complex about my brother!' Nathan snarled. 'He didn't listen to me! We both supposed to battle with that son of a bitch. We even had a plan. But he said that it is too dangerous for me and pushed me trough the door, yelling at me to protect Claire!'

Angela frowned and went to him, grabbing his lapels.

'He saved your life, Nathan!' Nathan freed himself with one jerk move and stared at her with narrowed eyes.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'If he didn't do that, you would be dead by now! I dreamt it! He knew it and that's why he acted like this!'

'That's a lie!'

'No it is not a lie! It is the truth! Sylar would've killed you, slicing your throat and then…' Angela shook her head refusing to continue. 'I saw it, okay?'

'Great! Now I am supposed to be grateful to him. He slept with my daughter, Ma!' Nathan yelled and ran fingers through his hair. 'He is dead for me, don't you get it? I don't want him near me!'

'But I want him here!' Angela snapped.

'Then we have a problem!' Nathan piercing her with his eyes, but Angela did not blink.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

There was a new guy in her job. She told him. Some Alex or something. She was not acting like herself lately and Andy supposed to be jealous. The thin was, he was not. Barb just annoyed him, but without her, he was homeless. She brought him money too, so he had to play jealous and he did that pretty well. Then they had sex. It was lame and fast, but he was not in the mood for more. Barb was happy. That was the important thing now. She did not suspect anything and if he continued with his game, he would be okay.

Greg still had not called about Peter's picture. Three weeks had been passed since his call and yet – nothing. Andy wrote him an e-mail and waited again. Soon he would get the answers he needed.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's Apartment**_

Her nightmares were still there. Peter still held her in his arms every night. He still wanted to protect her. He just did not know how. Maybe if they went to some specialist… However, Claire refused it. She insisted that she needed only him to feel better. Peter could not refuse her anything right now. He agreed, but he watched her every night. She looked so small in his hands, but somehow fitted perfectly.

Every time, after another nightmare, she fell asleep snuggling in him. Her small and delicate head, rested on his chest. Her hand lay above his heart and one of her legs had flipped over his.

Now Claire lay in the same way. Peter had wrapped arms around her and stared the ceiling. Her breathing was peaceful and she finally had her normal sleep. However, just ten minutes ago she was crying in his arms. Peter frowned. He hated to see her like this. She was not supposed to be scary. She had to be strong and happy. His eyes narrowed. Nathan still had not paid it all. He still had lot of sins, according to Peter.

Maybe he had to visit him once again?

Peter quickly rejected that idea. That meant that he had to leave Claire alone. Right now, this was stupid idea. She needed him. Plus, that new guy, Alex… Peter did not know him well, but he liked Claire. Not only this, but he worked with her. Claire made sure that they would be on different shifts, but Peter still was concerned. Okay, he was jealous. Little maybe, but he was. Still, Peter knew that Claire loved him. He was sure that she loved him. Despite that, Peter did not like Alex. There was something in him. Peter could not tell what exactly, but something… Maybe he was a good guy, but not according to Peter. He was suspicious to everyone, close to Claire now. Andy was good example how one rejected man, could turn into dangerous killer. He had not killed anybody yet, but Peter was not sure for the future. Andy still was free. He still could do something wrong and Peter had to be very careful.

Claire sighed in her dream and shifted slightly over him. Peter smiled. She was the most important thing in his life. Actually, he could not remember a time when she was not. All of his mistakes and all of his heroic acts, were because of her. He would do anything just to see her happy.

'Peter…' She whispered and he understood that se was awake.

'Yes?' He answered and kissed her blond hair.

'Get to sleep, okay? I'm fine.' Claire pressed soft kiss on his bare chest.

'I know.' Peter answered quietly. 'I know…'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Alex watched her walked in with her family. Claire and Peter held little Pete on his hands and he walked between them. They looked happy and obviously loved each other. He could see that. It was obvious. Every time Claire looked at Peter. Every time Peter looked at her back. Every time they slowed down their walk, because of Pete. He giggled and looked so happy between his parents.

'Forget about it.' Alex heard Mick close to him.

'About what?' Alex asked, but he knew what Mick wanted to say.

'Claire.'

'She is my boss.' Alex said and looked at Mick. He could not look at the happy family anymore.

'I'm not blind, man!' Mick said and patted his shoulder. 'I know you like her. We had one worker here. His name was Andy. He was crazy about her. Andy tried to kill Peter, thinking that he would be with Claire after that. I'm telling you, he is absolutely crazy!'

'He tried to kill Peter?'

'He failed obviously and now he's running from the law.'

'Poor man.' Alex said and heard Peter and Claire's laugh. He turned around and looked at them. Peter just kissed her.

'They have strange story… It's so mysterious…' Mick said leaning his elbows on the bar. 'But still love each other.'

'Tell me.'


	54. Chapter 53 Revelations

_**Chapter 53**__** Revelations**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

'You wanna know their story?' Mick rose up his eyebrows and looked at Alex with interest.

'Sure.' Alex said and turned back on the happy couple. 'Tell me.'

'Well, it is not that I know that much…' Mick shrugged. 'Barb told me few things, but even she is on the dark about them.'

'No problem.' Alex sat on his chair. His shift was over so he could afford that. 'I'm just curious. They're looking so happy now.'

'Um, yeah.' Mick said quietly. 'I think they are and they surely love each other. I mean, come on, they will have another baby. It's obvious!'

'But?'

'But the things weren't like these eight months ago.'

'Why?' Alex looked curious.

'Peter showed up then. Claire was alone and we didn't even know that she has a child.'

'What?'

'Yeah.' Mick nodded. 'She was different, man. She was so sad and distant from the people. She had not any friends. We just worked together. Then one evening, just before we closed, Peter showed up. She hugged him then. He hugged her too and I saw her smile for the first time. Her first real smile. It was just because, she had seen him. I do not know many details about what happened after, but Peter moved in her house. At least, Barb told me that. It's pure speculation of course, but…' Mick shrugged again. 'Then, after Peter got better after the shooting, we finally saw him again and he was not alone. Pete was with him and we understood that Claire has a son. Not only that, but her son was from Peter. Now they're living together and expecting another child.'

'You don't know anything more?' Alex was surprised. 'I mean, is Peter from here?'

'Nope, man.' Mick shook his head. 'Sorry, I can't tell you that. He is not from here, that is for sure, but from where is he… I don't know.'

'And his last name?'

'Parker. Peter Parker.'

'Hm…' Alex rubbed his chin. 'That's sound familiar.'

Mick laughed.

'Sure. It's from comic books. Peter Parker is Spiderman.' He patted Alex's back and went back into the kitchen.

'You don't know me!' Alex almost fell from the chair. Peter literally appeared close to him.

'What?' Alex turned around and looked at him. Peter looked anything, but friendly.

'I told you – you don't know me!' Peter said quietly again. 'I don't know you and I could not care less about you! You're working with my fiancé and that's fine by me but be careful!'

'Are you threatening me?'

'I just thought that it's going to be healthier for you to know that now.' Peter said. 'Just… little warning!'

'But…'

'I'm not playing games.' Peter tilted his head aside and leaned with one elbow on the bar.

'I'm not playing games either!' Alex frowned.

'But you like Claire, right?' Peter rose up his eyebrows and Alex silenced. 'See? You can't hide that from me! If you are here only to play games with her, just quit!'

'I'm not here for that.'

'Sure, just my presence here surprised you a little.' Peter said mockingly. Alex knew that he could not hide anything from him. After all, Peter was mind reader. Claire had told him that he is special. Alex still was trying to figure out what that mean. Judging by his attitude now, it could means lots of things. He coughed.

'If she is happy with you…'

'She has family with me!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'You don't know anything about us to know how difficult it was to reach to here!'

'I think…'

'You don't have to think!' Peter cut him off. He did not raise his voice. He just looked at him and Alex was ready to shut up. 'You just need to stay away and do not upset her. I hate to see her upset.' There was secret warning in his words.

'Dada!' childish voice made Peter look down and see his son reaching hands to him. He smiled and took him in his arms. 'Fish!' Pete frowned and pointed at Alex. Peter laughed at that word and Alex winced.

'Good boy!' Peter said and walked away, completely ignoring his presence. Alex watched him as he went straight to Claire. He said something to her and she looked around until her look fell on Alex. Claire frowned and looked back at Peter asking something. Peter shrugged and they leaved the diner.

Alex sighed and went back into the kitchen.

_**New York**_

Angela stared at the photo. It was old picture of her and her sons. It was good times then. The house was full and the family was happy. She had full control over the things and that was why all was fine. Then all this had happened. And all had started with Peter and Claire. All had started with that madness. Angela clenched the frame with the photo and stared at Peter. He smiled. He was her boy then. Now Claire had him and Angela was sure that she was doing her job well. How that small girl had done this, Angela still wondered. Peter had so many relationships. Some of them was serious, some of them not. However, he had something that made girls wanted to help him. That sad note in his face. That dreamy look in his eyes. He looked like a boy and they all wanted to take care for him.

Angela sighed. Peter did not look like a boy now. Actually, he had stopped looking like a boy from the moment he had met Claire. He had changed over one night. She pulled out the man in him. She made him grow up and wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be her hero. That was the moment; Peter had stopped being a boy. That was the moment he became a man. He had done it, because of her. She made him. Claire, one young cheerleader from Texas. Angela narrowed her eyes and brought back the photo on its place. One cheerleader…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

She did not feel good.

Claire thought that her whole power had drained out of her body. If she were not sitting, she probably would pass out. Now she had leaned her head on her hands, with elbows resting on her desk.

'What's wrong with you, baby?' She whispered. 'Why you're making me feel so bad?'

Somebody opened the door and Claire was sure that this was Barb. She never knocked. Claire had to tell her that, but some other time. Now she felt completely powerless.

'Claire!' She was right. It was Barb. 'Are you okay? You look pale…' Barb exclaimed and went to her.

'I'm feeling bad.' Claire said with weak voice.

'Why don't you go home?' Barb crouched close to her and touched her back. 'You want me to call someone? Peter?'

'No…' Claire shook her head slightly. 'Peter is at his work.'

'Then who?' Barb insisted. 'There is no way I'm letting you stay here in that condition!'

'My mother.' Claire inhaled deeply, trying to regain control over her body. 'Call my mother.'

'Okay.' Barb picked up the phone.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Paramedic Service**_

Peter jumped out of the car and looked at his colleagues. The all looked tired. He knew he should be too, but he was not. Saving people's lives was something that he could do constantly. That was why he loved his job. He could not wish for more. Not now. Now he was happy. Well, he was 'something like' happy. Peter was very careful of using that word. When he thought about it, always something bad happened.

'Yo, man!' One of his colleagues called him and Peter looked at his direction. 'How could you be so freshly? Is there any secret here?'

Peter smiled and walked towards the near bench. He sat there and looked at the man, asked him this.

'Saving lives, Steve!'

'I thought you're gonna say your family…' Steve winked at him and Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'My family?'

'Yeah, your wife and your boy…'

'What about them?' Peter looked alert.

'I thought that you're going to say that they give you the strength.' Steve smiled. 'At least, that is for me!'

'You are right, Steve…' Peter relaxed and smiled at the guy. 'They are my strength, but saving people's lives is something that gives you wings.'

'Wings, huh!' Steve's face faded. 'Some days are toughest that others. Today was a good day. We save them all…'

Peter chuckled bitterly and one old memory flashed through his mind. How many times before he had saved the world. How many times he had risked his own life in order to do that. Peter had lost the count. However, he had not complained. He had done it his job for the humankind. Now he had to think for his own family. Steve was right. They were his strength now.

'Yeah…' Peter said and looked at the empty space. 'We saved them all today.'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Andy was staring in the monitor of his laptop. He just had received the e-mail from Greg. He told him that he had sent him the photo weeks ago. Andy frowned. Maybe Barb had something to do with this. However, she could not touch his laptop. It was something personal and Andy had to talk to her. Honestly, now he thought more of the Peter's photo. He just had downloaded the file on his file. Now he just had to open it and…

'No way!' He exclaimed and stared at the picture. Peter Petrelli was nobody else but the man, Andy knew as Peter Parker. However, why he had changed his name? What was the secret here? Who could help him resolved that mystery? Maybe he needed more digging. Maybe Peter was a criminal and that was his family hid him. Maybe he really was a drug addict. There was so much 'maybe' here and Andy had intrigued.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Sandra sat beside her daughter's bed. Claire slept peacefully and her hands rested on her belly. She looked pale and tired. Sandra knew that this probably was because of her pregnancy. That was new thing for her, because the previous time, Claire did not have any problems, excluding the miscarriage attempt in the beginning.

Sandra reached out and stroked her hair. She looked so small in that bed. Her daughter looked so fragile that Sandra scared for her. Claire refused to call Peter. If he knew, he would probably quit his job and she did not want that. She said that she needed little sleep to be okay. That 'little sleep' was three hours already and she did not look good at all. Sandra just hoped Peter would be home soon.

It was as she had called him with her mind. Peter opened the door just in that moment.

'Sandra?' He said instead of greeting and his look fell on the bed. 'Claire!'

Sandra did not know how he could be so fast. However, he was and in the next minute, Peter was already there, beside her daughter. Peter knelt beside her and took her small hand.

'How is she?' He asked quietly and checked her pulse.

'She felt tired in her work and Barb called me.' Sandra answered and rubbed her eyes.

'The pulse is good.' Peter murmured and checked her pupils. 'It's normal…'

'What is wrong with her?' Sandra asked him and saw his worried look.

'I wish I knew.' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'Maybe it's because she can't sleep at night.'

'Her nightmares?' Sandra looked at him strangely.

'Yeah.' Peter answered and sat beside Claire.

'She still has them?'

'She still has them and getting worse!' He looked at her hands, resting over her belly. As if she was trying to protect the life in her. 'I think that Nathan scared her!'

'First time…' Sandra said and looked at Peter.

'First time?' He frowned and felt the well-know anger rose up again.

'She didn't tell you?' Sandra shifted on her chair. Peter looked furious.

'No, she didn't tell me!' He snapped quietly.

He felt her hand touching his fingers and looked at her. She was awake and smiled at him.

'You're home?' Her voice was weak, but her face was not as pale as before.

'I'm home.' Peter said softly and bent down to kiss her forehead. 'I think we have to talk!' He said after pulled back.

'I'll leave you alone then.' Sandra said and got off her chair. 'Get better, okay?' She said at her daughter and Claire nodded. 'Bye!'

'Bye!' Peter and Claire said in one voice.

'Now tell me about Nathan.' Peter asked and stroked her hair. He saw her face faded.

'What about your brother?' She asked carefully.

'You said that he came for Pete just once.' Peter frowned, trying to contain his anger.

'Just once, before he was born.' Claire licked her lips and her hand took his. 'Please, Peter! Do we have to talk about this?'

'We have to! I want to know!' He insisted. 'I want to know what my brother did to you so now you can't sleep at night!'

'Peter…'

'Tell me, Claire…'


	55. Chapter 54 Son

_**Chapter 54**__** Son**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House, 1 year earlier**_

Claire was with her nightgown. She just had one terrible nightmare and wanted to make sure that Pete is okay. He was. She smiled and touched his baby body lingered her fingers over it. He sucked one finger in his sleep and Claire smiled. She looked just like Peter. She was not complaining. There was a time where she thought she hated him, but the truth is that she could not do that. He was in her heart. He was in her blood and her soul. He was in this little baby boy of hers.

'I miss you, Peter…' She whispered in the empty room. 'I miss you so much and I don't think I can do this.' Her eyes filled with tears again. She swore not to cry anymore. There was not any point of that. However, her heart ached and she felt that some part of it was missing. He was that part. Pete could fill it only in half.

Claire wrapped arms around her upper body and closed her eyes, thinking of him. She thought how his lip crooked when he smiled. She thought how relaxing was just to be in his arms. She remembered that only his fingers could brush away her pain along with her tears. His kisses, his touch, his eyes… They were telling her how much he loved her…

'Oh, no…' Claire gasped and fell on her bed, cupping her face and crying for her lost love. She knew that she would not see him again. He was alive, but he could not be hers. He could not, but she needed him so much that hurts almost physically.

Pete's cry made her alert and she got off the bed quickly.

'What?' she asked softly and watched in his disturbed face. 'What is wrong? Are you hungry?' Claire sang and her calming voice stopped his cry immediately. 'You wanna eat?' She asked and sat on the bed, quickly unbuttoning her nightgown. She flinched when Pete started sucking his food. 'My sweet boy…' Claire touched his face. His skin was so soft and delicate. 'I don't know what I was going to do without you…' she whispered. 'I just miss your father now. I think he would be happy to see you… I hope so. He is so good and caring. And he has your eyes, you know? The same eyes.' Pete looked at her and she smiled through tears. Her voice cracked. 'And I still love him. I love him so much…'

Pete just looked at her with his big hazel eyes and Claire felt the same hole in her heart again. Peter…

Her mother walked in just in this moment. She saw Claire crying and sighed secretly. That was not for the first time. Her girl suffered and she could not help her. She did not know how to help her. Only Pete could do that sometimes. However, he was only one baby and Sandra felt that Claire missed his father. Whoever he was, he had stolen Claire's heart.

'Claire, honey?' Sandra called her and she lifted up her head.

'Yes?' She could not even try to hide.

'When you are ready I wanna talk with you, okay?'

'Okay.' Claire nodded. 'Are you leaving?' She asked seeing her mother held Mr. Muggles in one hand.

'Yeah. I think we could walk some time and I'll be back here in 10 min.' Sandra said, trying to sound normal.

'Sure. I'll be downstairs.' Claire nodded again and looked back at Pete. Sandra closed the door and walked out from the house soon after that. Claire finished feeding Pete and put him back on his crib. He yawned and cooed after that. Claire smiled and touched his face as she watched him falling asleep again.

She put on one robe and walked downstairs. It was not Sandra, who was waiting for her. It was Nathan. Claire stopped in the middle of the staircase.

'What are you doing here?' She snapped. 'I can't remember heard you knocking!'

'I did that. Nobody answered and since my daughter is living here…'

'Cut to the point.' Claire clenched her fists and came closer to him. Nathan got off the sofa and frowned against her.

'Fine! I want the boy!'

'What?' Claire was shocked.

'Be reasonable, Claire! You are a minor and a single mother. How can you take care for that kid! I just want to help you!'

'You wanna help me? Tell me where is Peter!' She snapped and Nathan looked at her with surprise.

'Why?'

'Because, he deserves to know about his son! He deserves to know that he is a father!' She yelled at him and saw surprise in his eyes.

'Are you… defending him?'

'He is a father of my child!' Claire responded angrily.

'But he left you, isn't he?' Nathan pointed out.

'You! You made him!' Claire breathed heavily.

'This is not the point! I came here for the boy and I won't leave without him!' Nathan snapped and passed beside her on his way to upstairs.

'No!' Claire yelled at him and heard Pete's cry. He had awakened from her scream. 'No! Stop! You can't take him from me!' Her heart pounded from fear.

'I can and I will!' Nathan opened the door of her room and took the crying baby. 'You don't need him, Claire! I need him!'

'No! He is my child! He is my baby!' She tried to reach her son, but Nathan was quicker and she lost balance. 'No!' She screamed with terror as she watched her biological father took her son and walked out through the door. Claire saw how she was loosing her baby and took one final effort. She threw herself towards Nathan and grabbed his hand. 'He is my son! He is my baby! Please!' She cried. Nathan just freed himself with one jerk move and Claire fell on the ground. She grabbed his legs and shouted. 'Help! My baby! He's stealing my baby! Help!'

'Shut up!' Nathan growled and almost felt sorry for coming here. He did not expect such a reaction. Dramatic maybe, but not that much.

'No! Give me back my son!'

'Let it go Claire!' Nathan hissed, but his voice sank into baby's crying. 'You could be so much better without him…'

'My baby… My son….' Claire held him tight on his ankles and he could not move.

'Let me go, Claire!' Nathan shouted, but she did not listen.

'No! Give me back my baby!'

'Claire?' Sandra yelled from the front door.

'Mom!' Claire's eyes widened. 'Mom! He is going to take my baby! Help me!' Claire screamed panicking and Sandra ran upstairs. The sight of her daughter, fighting for her son froze her blood.

'What are you doing?' Sandra asked already frustrated Nathan.

'I just wanted to help her.' He said, but Claire still squeezed him tightly. She panted and her eyes stared at her crying baby.

'By stealing her child?' Sandra frowned. Her daughter looked like wounded animal, fighting for her child.

'Give me the baby Nathan and get out of here, before I can call the Police!'

'She is a minor…'

'And I'm her mother! Give me the child, now!' She reached her head and Nathan finally gave up.

'Fine! Take the bastard! Just keep quiet, okay?' He frowned.

'You stay out of here and I'll keep quiet!' Sandra narrowed her eyes. 'You don't know what one mother can do to protect her child!'

Nathan just nodded and looked down at Claire. She released him carefully and he ran down the stairs. Soon the front door slammed after him.

'My baby…' Claire sobbed and Sandra knelt beside her. She put the crying baby into her arms and saw how Claire hugged him as her dear life. 'My baby… Peter… My Peter…' She cradled him and Sandra covered her mouth, trying to stop her tears.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire still had tears in her eyes when she finished the story. When she looked at Peter, her blood froze. He clenched his jaw and his free hand formed one fist on his thigh.

'I don't know him.' Peter whispered with pain in his voice. 'My own brother… I just… that son of a bitch!' He snarled angrily and Claire winced. 'I'll kill him! I swear I will!'

'No, Peter!' Claire squeezed his hand and made him look at her. 'Peter, don't!'

'I can't…'

'Stay with me! Stay here, please! I need you now!' She placed his hand on her belly and kept it there. 'Stay…'

'I am not leaving, Claire!' Peter lay down and took her in his arms. Claire snuggled in him. She still winced from the shock. She had experienced her biggest fear months ago and Peter was not there to protect her. He was so angry with himself. Of course, he could not know about all this. He did not know that Claire was pregnant. Otherwise, he would react somehow. Peter was not sure how though. He was different person then.

'Please, stay…' She whispered again and Peter kissed her forehead.

'I won't go anywhere.' He said.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Alex stared at the fried fish and strangely, how that reminded him of Claire. Claire and her new family. Claire with her Peter and their little son, called him 'Fish!' Andy could not blame the boy. He probably had heard that word and now repeated it. He could not blame Peter either. It was obvious that he really loved Claire. He was like her shadow past few days.

Alex had understood that she had felt bad few days ago. Barb had told him. She looked concerned about her. Alex worried too. However, Claire came back two days later. She still looked pale, but at least now, she did not look as tired as before. The reason probably was one darker man, called Peter who was here every day two hours before her shift had ended. He sat at one table, holding little Pete and they both waited for her. He did not talk with anybody. Barb preferred not to talk with him. For some reason she looked scared. Alex wondered did she know about Peter's ability. Mick was in the kitchen most of the time, so Peter and Pete were alone. Alex had the feeling that they preferred that way. They both looked very close and attached to each other. Peter's face changed in the minute his son called him for something. He held him on his lap and they both drew something over the napkin.

'Alex!' Mick's voice scared him and he almost jumped. 'Be careful with the fish, man!'

'I am!' Alex frowned and pulled out the nicely fried fish. He put it in one plate and decorated it as Mick had thought him.

'That's good!' Mick said and took the ready dish with him. Alex nodded and washed his hands, before he could walk out of the small kitchen into the full diner. The air was way batter here. There were not any smokers. It was clean and family place and he liked working here. He heard the doorbell rang and he looked there. It was Peter. Peter with his son, climbed on his shoulders. Pete laughed joyfully and laughed at the view.

'Let's get you down, my boy! Your mommy would be very upset if she sees you there!' Alex heard his deep voice and saw how he pulled down his son. Pete was not very happy of all this.

'Dada…Up…' He waved his hands, but Peter just held him tight.

'No!' he just said and the little boy looked at him.

Then Alex saw something he thought that it was hallucination. Usually, the small kids were very persistent and perky. They usually, did not listen to their parents. Obviously, Pete somehow understood his father and calmed. He even smiled at him.

'Good boy.' Peter said and his son hugged him over his neck. Peter rubbed his small back with smile on his lips. It was something very familiar in that smile. Alex could swore that he had seen Peter somewhere before. If only he could remember it.

'Peter!' Claire just had seen him and she literally flew towards him. Peter smiled widely and his lips pressed to hers in one very loving kiss. Alex sighed and disappeared into the kitchen. He did not have to look anymore.

'I think he knows me.' Peter said to Claire as they settled in her office.

'Who?' Claire asked with confusion and watched as Pete looked around the room in his father's lap.

'Alex!' Peter said his name carefully, watching fro her reaction. 'Did you mention my name when you tow met for the first time?'

'No.' Claire blushed. 'I didn't mention your name.'

'Right. You were too busy kissing him.'

'Peter!' She frowned.

'Sorry! You told me how all this had happened, but that does not mean that I like him more!' Peter snapped.

'He reminded me of you…' Claire said quietly and Peter looked at her with shock in his eyes.

'What?'

'He reminded me of you.' Claire said. 'You were so far away then, running for your life. I missed you and when I saw him…' She shrugged.

'You thought that we…'

'Yeah.' Claire nodded and sat back on her chair. 'I was wrong though. He wasn't you. No one could be you. No one could replace you…'

'Claire…' Peter got off his chair and put Pete carefully on the ground. He went and knelt before her. He took her hands in his and looked at her eyes. 'I missed you too then, but I couldn't come for you. I was afraid that they might follow me. The last thing I wanted is to put you in danger.'

'But I really missed you, Peter… I really wanted you beside me.' She said with harassed voice.

'I know.' His hand reached and caressed her left side and Claire leaned her head on his palm. 'I'm here now. I can be here now.' He said and his lips touched hers.

'You are Peter Petrelli right?' Alex's voice interrupted them and Peter jerked around. He telekinetically slammed the door behind Alex and his eyes narrowed.

'I told you not to think of me, Alex. I warned you…' Peter hissed and Claire just watched them in silence.


	56. Chapter 55 Delusion

_**Chapter 55**__** Delusion**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

'I told you not to think of me! Why did you do it?' Peter got off his place near Claire and stood up against Alex. His eyes narrowed and he looked at him carefully. Claire reached and took Pete on her lap. He remained calm and just watched his father.

'Why? What is so wrong?' Alex looked at him with confusion.

'You know my real name and that is the wrong thing here.' Peter said huskily.

'Why? I can see Claire that knows it too.' Alex looked at her and she did not look surprised.

'You get involved in things you can't understand…'

'Wait!' Alex's eyes widened from surprise. 'You… You talked about Claire… your niece... is that…? Oh my…'

'Peter!' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'He saved me!' Peter said quietly.

'What?' Claire looked Alex, then Peter and backwards.

'When I was with Matt and held his ability, they shot me and I fell down on one river. I could've died if it was not for him.' Peter said.

'You saved him? Why didn't you tell me?' Claire looked at Alex.

'I remembered now.' Alex said.

'Peter?' Claire looked back at Peter.

'I didn't want him to know my name. He wasn't supposed to remember!'

'You made him forget?'

Peter nodded.

'You are his niece?' Alex still was shocked.

'It's complicated.' Claire said and her look fell back at Peter.

'Why?' Alex looked at them, still trying to understand this situation.

'Because I love him.' Claire said simple. 'Because of our son…' She looked at Pete, who now had found his finger for very tasty. He had shoved his thumb in his mouth and looked around the room. Claire looked back at Alex. 'You can't understand…'

'Claire I…' Alex lost his speech. He never thought that he would end up in this situation. He had heard for such sort of relationships, but he always thought them as awful and ugly thing. Somehow, he did not see anything awful and ugly when he looked at Peter and Claire. They even looked… normal. 'I can't believe it!' He shook his head.

'You have to, because I would do anything to protect them.' Peter said with low voice.

'I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or them! I swear!' Alex lifted up his hands. 'I'm just… '

'Surprised?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'I didn't think that your Claire is… the same Claire I know.' Alex shrugged.

'And you didn't think that she is my niece?'

'No.' Alex shook his head.

'Peter!' Claire demanded for his attention. Peter looked at her. 'Please tell me what all this is about?'

'Okay…' Peter nodded.

_**New York, 2,5 years ago**_

Peter felt sharp pain in his left shoulder and rolled over the rooftop. He felt his body so light now. He knew that he was going to die. He could not fight anymore. Every muscle in his body betrayed him. Then he saw her face and smiled. Claire… Peter fell into the dark water and sank deeper. His world went black.

Alex had seen the falling body and rushed to save the man. He sank deeper into the black water and luckily, he found him. It was young man and not so heavy. Alex dragged him into the surface and saw him still breathing. However, he was in unconsciousness and Alex saw two darts stuck in his left shoulder. He quickly pulled them away.

'Hey!' Alex shook him lightly. 'Hey! You need to wake up!' He looked around for any signal that the squad could find them. It was quiet. They were far enough. 'Hey!' Alex shook him again.

'Claire…' The man mumbled.

'Claire?' Alex looked at him with suspicion. 'Who is Claire? Your girlfriend?'

'I… love her… tell her…' The man obviously was not at himself.

'Peter!' Alex heard one man's vice screaming panicking. He lifted up his head and saw one man ran to them He quickly lay down as he reached them. 'Is he okay? Is he alive?'

'Who are you?' Alex looked at him with suspicion.

'I'm Matt Parkman and this is Peter Petrelli. Thank you for saving him, but we need to go!'

'Wait!' Alex stopped him. 'They're chasing me too. Can I come with you?'

Matt looked at him carefully as if he was trying to read his mind. He nodded.

'Sure. I warn you that the place is small and we will stay here just for tonight.'

'Fine by me.' Alex said and saw how Matt took Peter in his one shoulder.

They reached one small cabin close to the docks. It was quiet and poor, but it was warm. Alex helped Mat to put Pete in the bed. It was only one, but since Peter was the one who was shot, he was going to spend the night there.

'Claire…' He mumbled again and Alex looked back at Matt.

'Who is Claire? He repeated her name almost all of the time.'

'She is his niece.' Matt said and saw his shocked face. 'What?'

'It can't be his niece.' He said. 'He said that he loves her and I have to tell her that.'

'You must've been dreaming!'

'No!' Alex shook his head. 'I know what I heard.'

'Tell her…' Peter babbled again and Matt bent closer. 'Claire… tell her… I love her… always…'

'See?' Alex pointed out. 'That's sick!'

'Get to sleep boy!' Matt snapped.

'But…'

'Get to sleep I will take care of him!' Matt said and that was the last thing, Alex saw before the next morning.

Peter woke up. It was strange feeling and he thought that he was dreaming. He was alive. He lifted up his hands in front of his eyes and frowned. Yeah, he was alive. The question was how he had survived all this. He looked around and then sat on the small bed. He saw Matt looked at him strangely and some other guy sleeping on the ground.

'Morning!' Matt said frowning and Peter heard something in his voice that did not like him.

'Morning…' Pete said unsure and narrowed his eyes. 'You want to say something?'

'No…' Matt still looked at him strange.

'Good!' Pete hung his legs out of the bed.

'Why didn't you tell me about Claire?' Matt said quietly, studying his face. Peter winced under his voice and got off the bed.

'What about her?'

'You love her, right?' Matt asked carefully.

'Of course I love her.' Peter looked at his friend. 'She is my…' But he could not pronounce the word. That word forbad him to love her.

'Yes?' Matt said and came closer. None of them noticed that Alex was awake. 'She is your…'

'She is my… She is Nathan's daughter.'

'You just can't say the word! Damn it Peter! I thought we are friends!' Matt snapped.

'We are!'

'Then why didn't you tell me about your feelings for Claire?'

'I do not have feelings for her!' Peter snarled and shot one look at Matt. 'I can't have, okay! I can't!'

'But you do! You babbled her name last night! You said that you love her and…'

'Please just… stop!' Peter put up a hand. His eyes pleaded. 'I can't have her! I want her to be happy and safe. That's all!'

'But Peter…'

'So I was right?' Alex took their attention and Peter looked at him.

'Who is he?' He asked Matt.

'He saved you last night.' Matt said and Peter nodded, staring at Alex.

'Thank you for saving my life, but you can't remember this!' He said and narrowed his eyes towards the young man.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee, Now Days**_

Peter looked at her teary face and frowned with concern. He bent over her and wiped out her tears. It was so familiar gesture and Claire just watched him, could not stop crying.

'Claire? Please calm down! Think for the baby!' He touched her face again. 'I'm here now!'

'You could've died!' She sobbed.

'But I didn't!' Peter said and smiled softly at her. She did not know how many times after that his life was in danger. She did not have to know that. Peter decided to spare her. 'Claire, look at me, please!' He said and she listened to him. 'That's right. I am here and I will not leave you again! You have to trust me! You have to calm down now!'

'Dada… hug… Pete…' His son reached hands towards him and Peter took him in his arms with soft smile. Claire smiled too. She just watched them and could not stop the thought, what her life could have been without him. Empty…

'I won't tell anybody!' Alex said and they looked at him. His face was still confused, but he had seen the love between them. He could not confuse the love. Peter and Claire loved each other as a man and a woman. They were a couple and Alex had no right to risk their relationship. He could tell that Claire was afraid. He could tell that Peter would do anything to keep her safe. His attitude showed that to him. Alex coughed under his penetrating look. 'I swear!'

'If you do that…' Peter did not finish, but the warning had left hanging in the air. Alex gulped painfully and nodded, leaving the room.

Claire sighed and leaned back on her chair. Suddenly she felt too tired. Peter saw her pale face and frowned.

'We're going home now!' He said and helped her got off.

'I have one more hour…' She tried to argue, but leaned on him, grabbing his forearm.

'You need to rest now! Come on!' Peter said and they walked out of the room. Mick saw them and nodded when Peter pointed him tired Claire. They understood each other without words. 'Hold on.' Peter said quietly as they passed through the diner. 'We need just to get outside and I'll use our special transport.'

'Our special transport?' Claire yawned, but smiled at his words.

'Yeah!' Peter said and hugged her tightly after they walked out in the street. Claire closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found out that they were at their bedroom.

'I like our special transport!' Claire mumbled when she was already on the bed. Peter had put Pete to sleep and now he lay beside of her stroking her hair with concerned face.

'You got tired too easy. I don't like that!' He said. Claire just sighed with closed eyes. 'We have to check this, okay?'

'Mh-mm…' Claire mumbled, but Peter was sure that she did not hear him. She was falling asleep. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow, looking at her beautiful face. She supposed to be strong and healthy. She was with the previous baby. Sandra had told him that Claire had very easy pregnancy with Pete. Claire confirmed that too. So what was the problem now?

Peter had to find out. He closed his eyes and thought how different his life was now. Just two years ago, he thought that he never would have future with Claire. He never would have life with her. He was ready to sacrifice his own happiness for her. Now he did not have to. Claire was here, sleeping beside him and carrying his second child. Peter allowed himself one smile and his hand wrapped over her waist. Claire sighed and snuggled in him. Yeah, Peter thought. He had to protect her.

_**New York**_

Angela stared at her son without blinking. He looked at her back with the same blank look. Nathan was sure that she was going to fail in this. She had not deal with furious Peter and Nathan had painful experience with him. Still, he wanted to hear her. It was entertaining. So, he just waited for her to continue.

'So, you said that you have an idea for bringing Peter back!' Nathan tilted his head aside.

'I think I have and I think he will!' Angela sounded so sure that Nathan wanted to laugh, but he suppressed it for later.

'How are you going to do that?'

'I'm going to use his son…' In the moment, she said that, Nathan could not stop his laugh and Angela frowned. 'What is so funny?'

'I think that Peter would kill you before you could reach his son!'

'I'm his mother.' Angela pointed out. 'He wouldn't do that!'

'You wanna make a bet?' Nathan leaned his hands on his desk and leaned towards. 'Give up, mom!'

'We'll see!' Angela snapped and got off the chair.

Nathan watched her leaving the room and suddenly felt pity for her. She did not know how to give up. Peter was lost cause for them now. However, she would learn that in the hard way.


	57. Chapter 56 Papers

_**Chapter 56**__** Papers**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Peter took one day off and took Claire at the Hospital. She might not worry about her tiredness, but Peter was. He was the one with medical diploma and Claire listened to him. If he said that she must take this test, she had to. So now, they were at the room waiting for the nurse. She had to take some blood from Claire. She had leaned on Peter, tired as usual. Her eyes closed from the morning and Peter threw her one worried look again.

'I think that baby took all of your power.'

'Maybe this is his ability.' She tried to joke.

'His?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Or hers.' Claire touched her stomach. 'I want a girl.'

'Is that so?'

'Yeah. I want one little girl so we could be equal!'

Peter rubbed her arm, laughing lightly.

'Let's hope for one girl then.'

'Yeah.' Claire said yawning. 'Can I sleep when we get back home?'

'Sure.' Peter hid his concerned look from her and kissed the top of her head. 'You can sleep how long you want!'

'Claire Bennet?' One nurse showed up in the room.

'Yeah.' Claire lifted up her head from Peter's shoulder and sat on the bed, grabbing Peter's hand. 'This is my fiancé.' She said nodding at him.

'Okay.' The nurse nodded at Peter and rolled one small table close to Claire. 'Please put your arm here.' She said and prepared her instruments. Minutes later, Claire pressed one small ball of cotton to the small wound. 'Please wait here, we have too make you ultrasound and until then the results would be ready.'

'Sure.' Claire tried to smile and leaned back on Peter. 'I'm so tired.' He mumbled.

'I can see…' He said and stroked her hair. 'You can sleep at home.'

'Pete.' Claire sighed and moved lightly on his shoulder. 'We have to…'

'I'll take care of him. Don't worry.' Peter said and helped her lie down, when the ultrasound came. The same nurse along with Claire's doctor entered in the room.

'Let's see now.' Claire's doctor said and squirm some gel onto her stomach. 'I know it's cold.' She said and smiled when Claire flinched a bit. Soon Claire could see the blurry image of her baby.

'Peter look!' She grabbed his hand.

'So, that's Peter?' The young doctor looked at him and Peter nodded. 'Claire screamed your name when she was in labor the previous time…'

Peter smiled lightly.

'I know. She told me.' His face faded little. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here…' Claire squeezed his hand lightly and Peter looked at her loving eyes.

'Your son is named after you, right?' The doctor asked.

'His mother thought that she liked the name, so…' Peter shrugged.

'I really like the name.' Claire said and smiled at Peter, and then her look moved back on the monitor. 'Can you tell us what is it?'

'No. It's too early for that.' The doctor said and frowned. 'I think I can see the problem.'

'What? What's wrong?' Claire's eyes widened.

'The baby is too big for its development.'

'What is that suppose to mean?'

'Complications.' Peter murmured.

'Complications.' The doctor repeated.

'What?' Claire was almost in tears.

'You have to rest more. You need special diet and some vitamins.' The doctor said and cleaned Claire's stomach. She pulled back his blouse and Peter helped her sat on the bed. Just then, the blood results came and the doctor looked at them carefully. 'I was sure. Yes, I'm right!' She said and closed Claire's file. 'As I said, you'll need more bed rest and good food.'

'And the baby?'

'The baby is fine. You are the one we need to take care of.'

'I'll make sure.' Peter said.

'Good!' The doctor nodded and looked at him carefully. 'You look familiar…'

'Really?'

'You work here, right?' She asked and Peter nodded.

'Yeah. I'm paramedic.'

'That's good! Claire will have the best cares now!'

'Sure.' Claire tried to smile. Her hand lay on her stomach.

'Take it easy from now on and I'm gonna expecting you after two months.'

'We'll be here.' Peter said and saw how she left the room. 'Come on, Claire! Let's go home!' He said taking her in his strong arms.

_**New York**_

'Ma, are you crazy?' Nathan's jaw almost dropped on the ground. His mother obviously was really delusional. 'You think that you can bring Peter back in that way?'

'I think so, yes.' Angela put the papers in her purse and looked at her son.

'You are crazy!' Nathan shook and fell on his chair. 'I think you better be careful! No! You better be really careful if he is there!'

'I'm telling you, Nathan. Peter won't kill his own mother.'

'He almost killed me…' Nathan murmured. 'That little bitch holds him tight!'

'That little bitch is your daughter, Nathan!' Angela snapped and fixed her hair.

'You don't like her too, admit that!' Nathan tilted his head.

'I never liked her, but this is not the point.' Angela turned around and looked at her son. 'Her son has to have our family name. After all, Peter is his father.'

'What about her other child? Don't you forget that the little slut is pregnant again?'

Angela shrugged.

'I'll take care for everything when the time comes.'

'And you really think that Peter is going to listen to you? You think that he would be back here? Without her?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows. Peter's attitude when Claire was in danger clearly showed to him that his brother would not give up from her so easily. 'You tricked him the first time. What makes you so sure that he would listen now?'

'His son is important to him, Nathan.' Angela said and put on her jacket. 'He will agree with me that here, Pete would be better.'

'And he just would let you take him?' Nathan almost mocked with his mother.

'You'll see that I'm right!' She said and leaved the room.

'Poor woman.' Nathan smiled sarcastically. Angela went in just at the eye of the storm. Nathan could only hope that she would survive this.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter had finished his shift earlier. He was eager to go back home. One week after their visit at the Hospital, Claire still was feeling at the same way. She wanted to work at the diner and they even had little fight about that. Finally, Peter said that he would let her work there if she rested more. Claire agreed and that was their final talk about that. Still, her face was still pale and now she experienced pains in her back. Peter knew that this came with the bigger baby. He had read about it. He knew what to do, and how to make her feel better.

It was difficult week for both of them. She was nervous and so as he. They fought couple of times and all for insignificant things. Every time, Claire burst into tears by the end of the fight and crawled in his arms apologizing. Peter hugged her and whispered calming words until she fell asleep.

He had lost his sleep. Claire's nightmares disappeared, but now he just could not sleep. Thanks to her ability, there were not visible marks on his face, but he was more nervous than usual. Even his colleagues noticed that, but nobody was brave enough to ask him.

Now Peter landed behind his home and saw one black limo, parked in front of it. He frowned and it turned out that he had a reason for that. He saw one social worker walked out of the hose, carrying crying Pete in his arms. The small face crooked and his cry nailed in Peter's heart. He clenched his fists and stood before the worker.

'Give me the boy!' He hissed. His eyes narrowed.

'But…' The social worker hesitated.

'Dada… Boo…' Pete cried aloud and leaned towards him.

'Give me the boy! Now!' Peter snarled this time and the man put his son in his arms. Pete wrapped arms around his neck, still sobbing. 'Sh-sh… Daddy's here.' Peter rubbed his small back and walked in the house. He saw something that pulled out his darker side to the world.

Claire was crying, wrapping arms around her stomach. She had knelt on the cold ground and her sobs echoed in the room. One social worker spoke with his mother and she just handed him some papers.

'I think that's all.' Angela said and turned to leave, without paying attention to the crying Claire.

'How could you do that?' Claire sobbed and her wet eyes stared at Angela. 'How could you take him from me? He is my son! I'm his mother!'

'You are one spoilt little girl and I just hope Peter…'

'Peter is here and suggested you to leave his house, now!' He said icily.

'Peter!' Claire looked like wounded animal and that pissed him even more. 'She said that she is going to take our son.'

'Nobody can take Pete from us.' Peter said and helped her stood up. Claire felt dizzy and leaned on him. He helped her sat on the sofa. 'You want to hug him? I'll have nice little chat with my mother!'

Claire nodded and hugged Pete as dear life. The little boy shook in her arms. He was scared and Claire cradled him.

'Sh-sh… Mommy and daddy are here… Sh-sh…' She sang and kissed his temple.

'Now!' Peter turned around and his eyes fixed Angela. 'Care to explain to me what was all this?'

'I came for your son.' Angela said and came closer. The two social workers stood by the door. They could not hear them so Angela could tell that to him. 'He would be better with us Peter.'

'Us?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'You could come with me. That's how…' Angela tried to touch him, but Peter grabbed her wrist and squeezed her lightly. Angela moaned and looked at him. He was furious.

'Who are you to decide that?' Peter hissed angrily.

'Come on, Peter! Be reasonable! She is still a minor. I waited for you to wake up, but… Oh!' Angela moaned once again. He had squeezed her again. 'That hurts!'

'I've never hit a woman in my life! The worst thing here is that you are my mother! I think that I shouldn't have the desire to hit you now, but I have it!'

'Peter!' Angela looked at him with horror in her eyes. That man was not her son. It was the stranger; she had seen when he had tried to kill Nathan. 'Peter, let me go!'

'No!' He snarled and looked deep into her eyes. 'I want you to feel the pain!' He squeezed her little harder. Angela thought that he was going to break her wrist. 'I want you to feel her pain!' Peter pointed still sobbing Claire. She had focused over her son and cradled him in her arms. 'You tried to take him out of her arms! You tried to separated mother and son! How cold are you? I thought that I knew only one monster in this world! I thought that we ended with him when we watched him burn. You know what? I was wrong!'

'Peter, let me go!' Angela was already scared. She saw the hate in his eyes.

'My own family! You betrayed me! Both of you!' he yelled and the two man, standing by the door trying to intervene. Peter just stretched his free hand and held him in one place with his telekinesis. 'Nathan and you! You are the real monsters here!'

'Peter, please! It's not like it looks like!' Angela tried to convince him.

'I think it is! I think you've planned all this!' He growled. 'You've planned my life step by step, but you didn't plan Claire! You didn't plan that I can fall in love with her!'

'That's wrong Peter!'

'Shut up! Who are you to tell me what is wrong? Who, the Hell are you to come here?' Peter turned around and asked the two social workers. 'What did se told you?'

'She said that the boy needed stable family to live with.' The brave one answered.

'Stable family?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'She said that the girl is still a minor and the father of the baby…'

'Is here!' Peter snapped.

'She said, you are not the father and since the girl is not married…'

'Oh, she is not?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Claire, give them the papers.'

'Where are they? I couldn't find them.' Claire asked him already calmed.

'The top shelf at the kitchen.' Peter answered and waited for her. She soon came back with some papers and handed them to the social workers. 'Are you happy now?' Peter asked them.

'You are married?' One of them asked and Peter smiled at his mother.

'Yes.'

'What?' Angela yelled.


	58. Chapter 57 Uncle

_**Chapter 57**__** Uncle**_

_**Odessa, Texas, 5 days earlier**_

_**City Hall**_

Peter landed just behind the City Hall. Claire looked at him with surprise.

'What are we doing here?' She asked with confusion. 'I thought that we're going home.'

'I thought that we could get married first.' Peter said carefully and waited for her reaction.

'What? Why?'

'I know that you want to marry in white dress.' He said carefully. 'I know that you want your family to be there with you. I also want to give you my real name, but…' Peter caught her arms and forced her to look at him. 'I felt that we have to do that soon!'

'Why?' Claire still looked at him with confusion. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Can't you just… trust me?' Peter asked her again. 'It is just a feeling…'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and smiled against him. Peter nodded and took her hand in his.

'Let's do it then.' He said and they entered in the City Hall. The same day, Pete took his father's last name. Peter swore that someday he would give him his real one. Claire also deserved it. Someday, but for now they had to afford with this one.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House, Now Days**_

'You two are married?' Angela yelled and Peter could smile if he was able to do that. 'Married?'

'Yes!'

'This is illegal!' Angela opened her mouth. 'This cannot happen!'

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Petrelli, but the boy has stable home and family with two married parents. He has to stay here!' The social worker nodded and placed the papers into Claire's hands. 'I'm sorry Mrs. Parker!'

'It's not your fault.' Claire tried to smile, but she could not. Pete lay in her arms and his head rested on her left shoulder. She closed her eyes for one moment, trying to regain her power. However, the shock was too strong.

'Good bye!' The social workers said in one voice and leaved the house. Peter released his mother just then. Angela shook her hand and grabbed her wounded wrist. There were blue marks, left from Peter. Claire sat back on the sofa, caressing Pete's back. The boy had calmed and now he just hid his face in his mother's hair.

'This is illegal, Peter!' Angela hissed and Peter narrowed his eyes. 'We all know that!'

'No, it's not!' He snapped.

'You two are still relatives!'

'And you need to go!' He said with his best-mastered voice. 'Please go, mother!'

Angela turned around on her low heels and walked towards the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned around gazing at Peter.

'She's dragging you down and you don't even notice that!'

Peter tilted his head aside and frowned against his mother. His brother had told him the exact same thing back in Las Vegas. However, Peter had different opinion.

'She pulled me up! Good bye, mother!' He said and watched her as she was leaving. Soon they heard her limo drove away from their house. Peter took deep breath and looked at Claire. Her eyes were teary again.

'They almost did it again, Peter!' She looked at him and sobbed. 'They almost took Pete!'

'But they didn't and they won't make it!' Peter knelt before her and put his hand over her on Pete's back. 'I don't want you to worry about, okay? I'll make sure that this won't happen again!'

'How?'

'I can protect you, Claire!' Peter said and wiped out one fallen tear.

'I know that.' She said and laid her head over Pete's. 'But I'm still scared for him.'

'They can't take him now, okay?' Peter said calmingly and stroked her hair. 'They can't because you have me now! I'm here!'

'I have you…' Claire tried to smile and saw the shine in his eyes. She saw the love in them and felt relief. He was here. He was beside her and he would take care for them. 'Can he sleep with us this night?' She asked and rubbed Pete's back again.

Peter smiled and nodded with agreement. He saw the tired look on her face and helped her got off the sofa. He put her to sleep along with Pete and just stared at them. They made him stronger. They made him better man and Peter loved them more than he ever imagined. They were his family and he would keep them. He would protect them, no matter of the coast. No matter of the people, telling him that all this was wrong. They all said that they were mistake. Looking at Claire and Pete now, Peter could tell to people go to Hell. He would not call his family mistake. He would not call his love mistake and he surely would not call his son mistake too. They were his – Claire and Pete. They were his heart and he loved them with his entire human being. More than anyone....

He reached his hand and covered Claire's, which was lying over Pete's body. Their son slept peacefully between them. He was here, with them, where he belonged. Peter could not close his eyes now. He just watched them and felt so much love that he never thought that it was possible.

They fought for their family, Claire and Peter. They had fought to stay together and loved each other. They were a family now and they still were fighting, but Peter thought that all this was worth it. Looking at his sleeping son, sucking his thumb in his sleep, Peter felt rich. Soon he would become even richer. He hoped everything with Claire's pregnancy continued running well and soon they would be four.

Peter closed his eyes and finally left himself to the sleep. He was at home. His family was okay and he could feel that.

_**New York**_

Nathan watched as his mother walked into the mansion. She looked furious and rubbed her wrist. He coughed to get her attention.

'So, where is Peter?' He asked innocently.

'Now it's not the time, Nathan!' Angela hissed and climbed up the staircase. Nathan followed her to her room.

'You didn't answer me, Ma!' He insisted.

'You were right, okay?' She threw her purse onto the bed and glared at him. 'You were right about him! Is that what you wanted to hear? Now get out!'

'I told you!' Nathan did not obey at her order. He just leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms before his chest.

'I told you that it's not the time!' Angela snapped and saw his ominous smile. 'You are happy now, aren't you?'

'I was right!' Nathan tilted his head aside. 'I was right and you didn't listen to me!'

'I thought that I'm gonna make him listen!'

'But?'

'But he came home all furious and attacked me!' She lifted up his hand and Nathan saw the bruises, covered her wrist.

'Attacked you?' He rose up his eyebrows. 'At least he didn't try to kill you!'

'He saw Claire's crying and…'

'Ah, Claire again!' Nathan nodded.

'It's always Claire!' Angela snapped.

'Why I'm not surprised?' Nathan shrugged.

'Wait! There is more here!' Angela said and stared at her older son.

'What?' he asked her.

'They are married!' Angela hissed.

'What?' Nathan's jaw dropped open. 'How? I mean this is illegal!'

'It's not now! He changed his name and his son is officially his now!'

'Damn!' Nathan cursed. 'So what now?'

'I have to think.' Angela answered, gazing at him. 'I have to think about that!'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Two days later, Claire was at work. She still was pale. Alex had learned from Barb that Claire had difficult pregnancy and would spend most of her time sitting at her office. He looked at her from distance. Now he knew her story. He knew how hard her life was. He also knew that Peter was beside her in every step of the way. Alex could see the strong bong between them. He just wondered how these two could be uncle and niece. He never would have thought that. They looked so in love and dedicated at each other.

Alex saw her walked out of her office. She looked tired. He came close.

'Do you need help, Claire?' He asked with worry in his eyes.

'Nope.' She answered little icily, but then sighed. 'I'm sorry Alex! I'm really not in the mood right now! I just finished with all the paper work and I swear… I hate these numbers!'

'It's no problem.' Alex smiled. 'Is Peter coming soon?' He asked.

'Any time now.' She said and looked at the clock.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm… fine I guess.' She shrugged and sat at the tall chair. 'I just need some sleep.'

'Do you know what the baby is going to be? Boy or girl?'

Claire smiled softly.

'We agreed that we want a girl, but…' She rubbed her still flat stomach. 'As long as its health I won't complain.'

'Peter must be happy about this.' Alex smiled and saw how her smile faded.

'He is… happy now.' She said quietly.

'What? Did I say something wrong?' He asked anxiously.

'No.' Claire smiled bitterly. 'It's just; we fought so much for this. '

'Why?' Alex asked.

'Why what?' Claire frowned with confusion.

'No, sorry. The question is different. How?' Alex looked at her with curiosity.

'How?' Claire still could not understand.

'How you ended up falling in love with your uncle?'

'Alex!' Claire hissed and looked around.

'I'm sorry!' Alex looked around too. There was not anyone, who could have heard him. 'So?'

'We didn't start like this. We didn't know that we are related.' Claire said simple. 'He saved me and I just… I needed one look into his eyes and I was lost in them.'

'You fell in love with one stranger? He could've been bad man.'

'He wasn't a stranger! He is not a bad man! He is the most selfless person I know!' Claire frowned. 'He saved me, okay? He saved me so many times that I lost the count!'

'Okay, okay! No need to defend him!' Alex lifted up his hands. 'I said that I get it!'

'Peter is great man!' Claire said icily. Her whole attitude changed in one second. She hated when someone doubted in Peter. Alex could see that now. He was not so surprised. It was strange really, but he was not. He had expected something like this when he had seen them supporting each other.

'I didn't say the opposite, Claire!'

'He is suffered enough, okay?' She tried to explain without getting any further.

'It's okay, Claire!' Alex smiled and saw Peter walked into the diner. Claire's face shined and she was so transparent in her feelings for him. Alex could not help, but wondered how these two had kept their feelings hidden.

'Claire?' Peter called her with Pete in his arms and she hugged him.

'Mama…' Pete reached hands towards her, but Peter stopped him.

'Mommy can't hold you okay?'

'Hug…' Pete demanded for her attention and Claire could not help, but smile.

'Okay.' Peter said and allowed him to hug Claire briefly. 'Happy?' He asked after pulled back.

'Pete happy.' Pete declared and his parents laughed.

'Okay. Let's go home now.' He said and slipped one hand behind her back. Claire leaned on him and they walked out of the diner.

Alex watched them some time and then turned around to the kitchen. He stopped in his middle way. Barb stood there all shocked.

'Peter is her uncle?'


	59. Chapter 58 Niece

_**Chapter 58**__** Niece**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Barb was shocked. Actually, shock was the small word for what she had been heard just minutes ago. She did not have the intent to eavesdrop the conversation. Now she even felt regret for doing that.

'Peter is her uncle?' She said once again and Alex shoved her into the kitchen. Luckily, it was empty. The new shift was not here yet.

'You have to forget that!' Alex shook her lightly. 'Do you hear me? You have to forget what you just heard!'

'But… but he is her uncle? How?'

'It doesn't matter how! It's not your business, or mine in that matter! Keep your mouth shut!'

'But this is illegal.' Barb shook her head, still refusing to believe in that.

'Barb!' Alex shook her again. 'Promise me you won't tell anybody!'

'I…' Barb looked at him strangely. 'You knew?'

'Did you hear what I just said?' Alex growled. 'It's really important!'

'What is going on here?' Mick asked from the door. He just had entered and noticed how Alex shook Barb.

'It's nothing!' Alex and Barb said in one voice.

'Are you sure?' Mick rose up his eyebrows.

'Yeah.' They both answered again, looking at him.

'Okay.' He said and stared at them suspiciously, but leaved the kitchen.

'Could you tell me how all this happened?' Barb asked Alex. He released her from his strong grip and frowned.

'They love each other and they are a family. That's enough!'

'But Alex!' Barb frowned.

'You have to promise me not to tell anybody! Promise!'

'Okay! I won't tell!' Barb pouted and seeing his questionable look repeated. 'I swear! I won't!'

**_Odessa, Texas_**

**_Parker's House_**

Claire was in the middle of the third month of her pregnancy. She felt more and more tired every day. Not that she did not follow her doctor's prescriptions. She did, but her body just refused to listen. On top of that, her work became harder. They had to employ two more men. She needed to be there and talk with them. That required two extra hours. As a result, she was thankful that Peter teleported them every time straight at home and she did not need to walk.

Her morning sickness exhausted her even more. Peter was the one, helping her got through this. He was the one, taking care for Pete. His work probably exhausted him too, but he did not complain. Not even once. Claire thought that this was probably because of her power. Claire was thankful for that too.

However, Peter also made her feel bad. He insisted from her to take a little vacation from work. He wanted her to stay home until the baby. Claire thought that she could handle it. However, every day was even harder than the previous one. She hid from him her tiredness as long as she could, but that was harder too. One day her body just could not handle more.

Her mother had come to see her. Claire was in the middle of her way to the kitchen whe collapsed. Sandra screamed and went to her pale daughter. She saw her breathing and called Peter. On the next minute, he was already here.

'What happened?' He asked panicking seeing Claire lying on the cold floor.

'She just fell.' Sandra said and watched him checking her pulse. Soon Claire opened her eyes fluttering.

'What…' she looked around and saw Peter bent over her.

'You just collapsed!' He said frowning and took her in his arms. They both climbed up the stairs following by Sandra.

'I'm fine.' Claire said when he put her on the bed.

'You're not fine and I'm tired of listening! You're take a vacation from your work! Now!' He talked while he put one blanket over her body.

'I won't do that!'

'I won't discuss that with you!' He snapped. 'You look tired you felt tired and you just collapsed! You are staying home!'

'But Peter.'

'Is that clear?'

'I'm not your employee!' She pouted.

'But you are my wife and I…'

'What?' Sandra looked at them with shock. 'She is your…what?'

'I'm sorry, mom!' Claire took his hand. 'We are married!'

'What?' Sandra fell on the near chair. 'When did that happen?'

'Two weeks ago.' Peter answered and sat beside Claire. 'I thought that it was the best thing…'

'Best for whom?' Sandra frowned.

'Best for us and for Pete.' Claire said quietly and flinched.

'My mother came to take him away with her.' Peter tried to explain. 'If we weren't married…'

Peter did not finish, but Sandra understood and nodded.

'Pete now would've been in New York.'

'I don't think so.' Peter clenched his jaw.

'What? Why?' Sandra looked confused.

'Because I would do anything to protect my family.' He said. 'If that means that I have to do something illegal, so beat it!'

'Peter!' Claire squeezed his hand and he looked at her. 'Calm down now! Pete is here, okay? He is here with us!'

'And I'll make sure that my mother or brother won't touch him again!'

'Of course!' Claire touched his face and tried to calm him. 'Now I have to make a call to my work. I don't think that I can go today.'

'Claire I told you…'

'I'll think about it, okay?' Claire smiled. 'I have to talk with my bosses.'

'Okay.' His face relaxed and he bent down to kiss her. 'I'll give you the phone.' He said and walked out of the room. Claire frowned after his disappearance. Sandra noticed the sudden change in her attitude.

'Claire?' She called her and Claire looked at her mother.

'He changed, mom.' She said pensively. 'I think that Peter's changed!'

'Sure he is. He is stronger than before.'

'There is something in his eyes…' Claire shrugged. 'I saw it after I came back from the hospital.'

'He is afraid of loosing you, Claire.' Sandra explained and Claire looked at her with curiosity. 'When you were lying in the hospital, Peter cracked. I never thought that I was going to see him like this. The only one who reached him then was Pete. If it was not for him, I don't know what would've happen.'

'What do you mean?' Claire lifted up and sat on the bed with head, leaned on the headboard.

'He… he cried, Claire.' Sandra avoided her daughter's eyes. 'He cried for you and I thought that he was going crazy. In one moment, he was so angry and on the next one he shed tears. Noah explained to me why…'

'He did something? What?' Claire frowned.

'He went to see his brother. I don't know details, but Noah said that he almost killed him.'

'Oh my…' Claire covered her mouth.

'You both suffered there…' Sandra said at her daughter. 'I just thought that you have to know that.'

'Thanks mom.' Claire nodded. Now she really thought about taking some vacation from her work. If that would make Peter calmer, Claire was ready to try it.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Andy slept. Barb threw him just one look to make sure of it and then she dialed one number. Almost one month after the shocking news about Peter and Claire, Barb still was trying to understand their bond. She still looked at them and tried to find something twisted. There was not any. They shared one amazing bond. They looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. Barb shook her head and focused on the free signal of the phone.

'Hello?' One sleepy voice answered at the other side of the line.

'Alex?' Barb whispered and got off the bed. She threw another look at sleeping Andy and walked into the bathroom. 'It's me!'

'Damn it, Barb! It's 2 AM!' Alex said and she heard him yawning.

'I just thought about Peter and Claire.' She bit her lip.

'Again? I told you to forget about it!' He said with annoyance.

'I'm sorry, but I can't!' Barb said and leaned on the wall. 'I just thought… Can we help them somehow?'

'Help them?' Alex asked with confusion.

'Yeah, since we are the only one who knows their secret…'

'Barb! Stop it already! They are just fine now!'

'But I thought that Claire may need somebody to talk to… I could be her friend.'

'You want to be her friend? Then stop talk about it! Stop thinking about it and don't share with anyone, okay?'

'I won't! I told you!' Barb snapped. 'No one would ever know that they are relatives!'

'They aren't! They are a family, okay!'

'Get it!' Barb bit her low lip. 'I just needed to talk with someone. Thanks!'

'It's okay.' Alex sounded more softly. 'Just be careful, okay!'

'Okay. Night Alex!' Barb said.

'Bye, Barb!' He said and hung up the phone. Barb did the same and brought back into the bedroom. She saw that Andy still slept on his stomach with head turned to the window. She sighed and lay beside him with face to the bathroom. She would keep her promise. No one would ever understand that Peter and Claire are something more than one happy family. Barb closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

At the other side of the bed Andy opened his eyes, feeling need to throw up. Claire and Peter were relatives. What was Peter to her? Cousin? Uncle? Andy had to understand. Besides, he would take some money from this. Petrelli's were rich. Maybe if he played his cards well…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire could not sleep that night. Not that she was not tired. She was, but she just could not sleep. She lay quietly in Peter's arms. Her head rested on his chest. She could listen the beating of his heart. That usually comforted her, but not this night. This night she thought about her mother's words.

Claire could only imagine what Peter had felt in that moment. However, he had spare her. He had not told her about that. He preferred to keep her safe and secure. Claire was not surprised. That was Peter after all. He always wanted to protect her. He always was her hero.

'Get sleep!' He said and Claire understood that he was awake.

'I can't.' She answered sincerely.

'Why? How are you feeling?' His voice was anxious.

'No, no! I'm fine! We are fine.' She said and slipped one of her legs over his. Peter smiled. She could not see him, but she was sure.

'Then what is the problem?' He asked again.

'I jus thought that I have to take some vacation from work.' She said carefully. 'Maybe I could work from home? I mean, I could work over the papers from here.'

'That sounds good.' Peter agreed. As long as she stayed in the house, he liked the idea.

'I have to talk with the bosses first.' Claire slipped hand over his chest. 'But I think that they wouldn't mind. I don't know why, but I think they like me.'

'They like you?' Peter rubbed her back lazily.

'The company is running from one family.' She said and felt him flinched. 'What?'

'The Company…' Peter said quietly.

'There is no Company Peter!' She kissed his chest calmingly.

'The name is different, but…'

'Do you remember that night, Peter?' Claire asked him and felt him nodded.

'Yeah, I remember…'


	60. Chapter 59 Promise

_**Chapter 59**__** Promise**_

_**Washington DC, 2, 5 years ago**_

'I love you Pete, you know that?' His brother told him and Peter threw him one quick look. He was not sure if he was ready to believe him, but Peter loved his family, so he answered.

'Sure, I love you too, Nathan!' He said as they walked towards the corridor. Sylar was at the last of the rooms and they were going to kill him once and for all.

They finally reached the big door. Peter swallowed hardly and clenched his fists. He looked at his brother.

'Ready?' He asked with intense. Nathan's response was simply to push the door open. Then Peter saw something that nailed into his brain. Sylar was trying to kiss Claire and she could not do anything about it. Peter clenched his fists and without even looking at his brother screamed. 'Sylar!' The mane pulled his hands off from her and Claire was free, but he still kept her with his puppet power.

'Damn you Peter! You are interrupting us!' Sylar spoke with annoyance. That pissed off Peter little more. When he saw her face all angry and full with tears, something inside of him just snapped.

'I'm gonna kill you!' Peter realized that he spoke like a jealous man and not just like her uncle, trying to protect her.

'Really? I wanna see how you could do that!' Sylar's hands glowed with electricity. Claire was free and she practically ran to him, searching for support. Peter grabbed her shoulder and pushed her behind his back.

'Everything is going to be alright, Claire!' He said and Suddenly yelled at Nathan. 'Protect her!' And threw himself into the room and right in front Sylar's lightening.

'No!' Claire screamed in terror. She looked at Nathan, panicking. However, he held her tight. 'Go!' She screamed. 'Don't leave him alone! Go!'

Nathan looked at her shocked at first. Then he felt anger. Peter neglected him again. He thought that he could handle it alone. He clenched his teeth, but still held Claire tight. The stupid girl could have ended killed.

'Damn it!' He cursed.

'Peter!' Claire fought for getting free. She saw how Sylar shot Peter with one lightning and he fell on the floor coughing. Sylar laughed. 'Peter!' She screamed and rolled in Nathan's hands. 'He needs me! I have to be there! No!' Claire looked at the fight and suddenly saw how Sylar held Peter telekinetically. He chocked him and Peter just tried to catch his breath. Claire heard Sylar's laugh. He just had pointed Peter's neck, trying to kill him with vicious smile.

'Finally I can kill you, Peter! Finally you'll die!' Sylar snorted. He was so sure that he was going to kill Peter in front of her eyes. He was going to kill the only man Claire ever loved. The only man Claire could love in this world. Sylar noticed her presence and turned to look at her. He was sure of his victory and released his grip around Peter. 'I'm going to kill your hero, Claire. Are you happy now?' He smiled again.

Claire hated him. Now she hated him even more.

Peter was quick. He stuck one needle in Syler's jaw. Claire saw the surprise in his eyes.

'I bet you didn't think that I could do that… now!' Peter snapped and Claire saw Sylar's amused face than he fell onto the floor.

'It's done.' Peter breathed heavily and sat on the near chair. Claire could see his face. He had been hurt. His wounds were still fresh and he had one dangerously close to… His head bent aback and his arms hung over the chair.

'No!' She screamed and rushed to him. 'Take my power Peter! Take it, please!' She touched his face and Peter opened his eyes with one final effort.

'Claire, you alright?' He coughed blood and she froze. The life was going away from him.

'C'mon, Peter!' She took his hand, forcing him to stay with her. He was cool. 'Take it!' She felt one light clung over her fingers. She looked there and saw their hands glowing together. 'That's right…' Claire whispered and stroked his hair. 'Soon you'll be okay…'

'Claire?' Nathan came close just in time to see his brother's wounds healing. The dangerous wound on his neck knitted slowly, but after few seconds, it was gone. Peter took sharp breath and coughed. 'Peter! How could you be so stupid? You could've died?' Nathan frowned against him.

'But I'm fine now.' Peter said breathing heavily. He sat more comfortable on his chair and saw Claire's teary face. He reached and wiped out her tears. 'You saved my live… again!' He said quietly.

'We're even… again!' She smiled and shrugged lightly. Their hands had still laced, but none of them noticed that. Nathan was too busy hovering over Sylar's body.

'It's here!' They heard Angela's voice and saw her rushing into the room along with Matt and Noah. Peter saw Matt's look down on his hand. Peter knew why he looked there. He held Claire's hand. Matt knew about his feelings towards her. Peter quickly freed up his fingers from hers and saw her shocked face. She had not noticed too.

'Claire-bare!' Her father called her. Claire threw herself into his warm hug. 'My brave girl!' She heard his whisper and smiled.

'So, you killed him?' Matt asked, still sitting Peter. He looked at him and just nodded.

'He can't be killed!' Peter looked at his mother. 'We have to burn him!'

'Great idea Einstein!' Nathan snapped angrily. 'When did you think about that? Before or after you decide to ignore me?'

'Nathan…' Peter sighed tiredly.

'What have you done?' Angela widened her eyes.

'He fought with Sylar alone.' Claire said. 'I saw him… Sylar almost… killed him… I saw it!' Claire sobbed and Peter got off the chair. He wanted to comfort her.

Then he just collapsed onto the floor. His strength had left him completely.

'Peter!' Her scream echoed in his mind and that was his last thought. He sank into the darkness. Claire reached him quickly and put his head in her lap. 'What is wrong with him? He has my power! What?' She spoke frantically.

'Just exhausted my dear.' Angela answered her and looked at her strangely. Claire did not give her any attention.

'But he's going to be alright?' She just asked, wanted to make sure.

'He needs only one good sleep!' Angela answered again and looked at Matt. He observed the couple on the ground with interest. He knew something. Angela could see it in his eyes. However, she was sure that he would not tell her. She sighed.

When Peter started to feel the world again, he felt that he was on moving car. His head rested on something soft and warm and he was lying. Then he felt one soft hand stroking his hair. His eyes fluttered open. He saw the sunshine above him.

'Am I dreaming?' he asked and Claire smiled even widely.

'No. You're not dreaming!' She said and bent even closer over his face. Peter could touch her. Her hair fell over their faces and he could see only her eyes. Her curls tickled him nicely and Peter felt under her spell. He lost the battle and reached one hand to touch her face. His hand trembled as he covered her right sight. Claire closed her eyes and leaned on his palm.

'I'm not dreaming.' He whispered. 'You are real.'

'I am…'

'That's enough!' His mother's voice echoed in the small space of the car and Peter understood that they were at limo. His mother sat at the opposite seat. He coughed lightly and pulled out his hand. He tried to sit on his seat and Claire helped him. 'I don't like this!' Angela snapped.

'What?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'You two.'

'What?' Claire and Peter exchanged looks.

'Hope you are clever enough not to do this!' Angela glared at them.

Suddenly Peter understood. He bent down his look and then looked at the window. Claire looked at him with strange expression, but suddenly she realized it too. None of them promised anything. Their hands barely touched on the seat and Claire turned her look at the window. Angela noticed that touch and frowned. That was not good.

The situation was the same when they were standing close to each other, when Sylar's body had burned. Angela noticed the light almost noticeable touching of their hands. They did not even look at each other, but it looked like they needed that touch. She frowned even more.

Later, when Noah took Claire with him Peter bent his look down. He put his hands at his pockets and swallowed the emptiness, which embraced him. There were not any fights anymore. There were not any villains. Just the life…

'Hey…' Peter felt one friendly touch at his shoulder and lifted up his eyes to look at Matt. 'How are you?'

Peter threw one look at Claire. She stood beside her father and they talked about something.

'I'm fine.'

Matt followed his look and saw Claire with the same expression on her face. He sighed.

'Oh, Peter…'

'I'm feeling… shattered right now.' Peter just shrugged. 'I just fought and killed my worst enemy. Tell me why I'm feeling like this?'

'You don't need me to tell you why, Peter.' Matt shook his head. 'I want to help you, but I don't know how.'

'You can't help me.' Peter said with harassed voice. 'Nobody could.'

'She knows about your feelings?'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'She doesn't have to know!'

'Peter…'

'No! I want her to be happy and… Please, don't tell her anything, okay?' He insisted and Matt nodded. It was strange really, Matt could see that Claire felt the same about Peter, but they both knew that this was wrong. However, that did not stop them to love each other.

'I have to go!' Matt said and reached hand to Peter. Peter took it and looked at his friend. 'Call if you need anything, okay?'

'Okay.' Peter nodded and watched how Matt walked away.

'Claire and Noah will stay with us this night.' Angela interrupted his thoughts. Peter blinked with confusion. 'Don't look so surprised! I'm not gonna let him travel in this hour!' Angela turned around and walked to Nathan. Peter was alone again. He looked at Claire and saw her smile. He knew then – this smile was only for him. Therefore, Peter smiled back.

They stayed at Petrelli's Residence close to Washington. The house was not big, but it was enough for all five of them. The dinner was quiet. Just hidden looks from time to time… After that, they all wished goodnight at each other and went in their rooms. In the middle of the night, Peter woke up. He did not know what exactly had awakened him, but he felt sadness. He frowned. What was that? Then he heard. Claire was crying. He could hear her easily. The walls here were that thin. Peter sighed and got off his bed. He could not stand her tears.

Peter went to her room. It was just next to his one. Peter stood still few seconds, hesitating. Finally, he decided and opened the door, quietly. He saw Claire sitting on her bed and crying. Her sods echoed in the quiet room.

'Claire?' he called her.

'Tell me you will need me, Peter!' She said instead and that caught him totally unprepared.

'What?' He entered into the room.

'Tell me you still need me!' She sobbed and he could not take it anymore. He grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Claire sobbed in his chest like frightened child. She shifted in his arms and sat on his lap wrapping arms around his neck. Peter hugged her again without thinking.

'I'm always gonna need you, Claire!' He tried to soothe her. _I love you,_ he thought.

'Promise me!' she insisted, whispering in his hair.

His hands squeezed her tightly.

'I promise.'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House, Now Days**_

Claire sobbed lightly and Peter looked at her with worried look on his face.

'Hey, are you okay?' Claire just nodded on his chest. She caressed his bare chest and pressed one soft kiss there.

'Just you promised…' she said.

'And I kept my promise.' Peter answered and buried fingers in her soft hair.

'You almost didn't.'

'Don't say that!' Peter froze for one moment. He knew exactly what she was thinking. 'It was a mistake and I don't want to talk about it!'

'But we have to talk about it, Peter! Someday you have to tell me why you almost committed suicide!' She insisted.

'I missed you.' He said.

'It's not that! We had separated before. Why then was different?' Claire looked at him. Her eyes shined against him and Peter shrugged lightly.

'Because the last time was different.'

'Why Peter?' She insisted and he sighed tiredly.

'I had you, Claire! That was the difference. I already knew what the feeling of holding you in my arms was! I knew the taste of your kisses! I knew the softness of your touch and I felt loved! Then… I was alone and I thought that better not live at all if I have to live without you!'

Claire did not say a word. She just lifted up and pressed her lips to his.

'I'm here now.' She said.

'And I'm feeling better.' He smiled against her. 'But… I still want you to take a vacation from your job!'

'I will.' She said.

'You what?' He looked surprised.

'Like I said before, I still can do some paperwork from home.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.'

'Okay then.' He said and she lay back on his chest.

'Peter?' She called him after awhile.

'Yeah?' He answered lazily.

'I really think that we'll have a girl.'

Peter smiled lightly.

'We'll see soon…'


	61. Chapter 60 Visitor

_**Chapter 60**__** Visitor**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Claire sat behind her desk, gathering her belongings. The bosses had agreed. She could work from home. Her payment would be lower, but Claire agreed with that. She had to stop with her incense job just for awhile. Her baby was the important now. Today was her last day at work here. Claire sighed and turned of her PC. Two sharp knocks made her look at the door.

'Yes!' She said loudly and Alex entered in the room. 'Hi.' She tried to smile.

'You are leaving?' He asked her pointing the giant box placed on her desk.

'The baby needs me.' She put her hand on her stomach with light smile.

'But you will come back?' He asked her with strange face.

'We'll see!' She said and just then saw Peter showing up at the door.

'Come on!' He said. 'We have to go!'

'Sure.' She smiled and watched him as he took her belongings from the desk.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Claire was at the beginning of her forth month. Peter knew that there was a time for they second visit at the hospital. She still looked tired, but at least her appetite was better than before.

'Relax!' He said after seeing her looking nervously at the door.

'I'm sorry. It's just…' She bit her lip and tried to control her breathing.

'I know, but you really need to relax now.' Peter stroked her hair.

'Good morning, Claire!' Her doctor greeted her from the door. 'Peter!' She said and he nodded at her. Claire smiled. She was lying on the bed. 'Waited to see what the baby is?'

'Yeah…' She grabbed Peter's hand.

'Okay…' The doctor said and prepared Claire for the procedure. Soon the young mother saw the blurry image of her baby. 'There you go!' Her doctor said and Claire looked at her with expectation. 'It's a girl! Congratulations!'

'Peter!' Claire felt happy tears in her eyes and looked at him. He smiled softly.

'I saw…' He said throaty.

'Okay, but this little lady is bigger than it should be.' The doctor said and Cleaned Claire stomach. 'How is the mommy?'

'She is constantly tired.' Peter answered with frowned face.

'But I have my appetite.' Claire pointed out.

'That's good, but your tiredness isn't! I'll give you something for that.' Her doctor wrote her one prescription and handed her to Peter. He took it immediately. 'Also – no stress! Absolutely no stress! Even little is too much for you right now. You have to sleep more and you need a rest.'

'Pete is really going to allow me that.' Claire rolled her eyes and tried to joke.

'I'm going to take care for him.' Peter said. 'Don't worry!'

'Okay.' The lady doctor got off her chair and looked at Claire. 'No stress, remember?'

'I remember.' Claire nodded.

'Good. I'll expect you the next moth for your regular check.' She said and walked out of the room.

'Let's go home now!' Peter said and took her in his arms. Claire waited for him to put her down, but Peter walked out of the room, holding her tightly.

'What are you doing?' Claire asked him as they walked through the corridor.

'I'm gonna use our special transport.' He said with smile and they got out of the hospital. 'Close your eyes Claire!' He said quietly and she did it. When she opened them, they were already in their house.

_**New York**_

Angela was sitting in Nathan's office. Her mood was beyond low today. Her older son was on a meeting and she still could not brig her younger one at home. Peter belonged to this family. He had to be here and not with some spoilt little girl in some forgotten little town, in the middle of the nowhere.

'Uh, dark thoughts?' One familiar voice made her flinch. She looked at the door and saw Matt Parkman, standing there with his black coat.

'Parkman? How…'

'How I got here?' He crooked his face and pointed his temple. 'Little trick.'

'What are you doing here?' Angela frowned.

'Nice welcoming.' Parkman fixed her. 'Whatever. I wanted to see Peter. It's been a long time.'

'You want to see Peter?' Angela rose up her eyebrows. 'You picked the wrong house.'

'Can you tell me where is he?'

'Sure.' Some plan already formed in her mind. 'I can give you his address, but you have to get on the plane.' She wrote carefully Peter's address and handed the small paper to Matt. He frowned.

'It's Texas? Are you sure?'

'I'm sure. You can see him there.' Angela nodded and smiled at his face. 'I'm not lying.'

'I know. I've read your thoughts.' Parkman nodded. 'Bye, Angela.'

'Bye, Parkman.' She waited for him to leave the house and then one smile appeared on her face. Peter would not listen to her, but maybe he would listen one of his friends. Angela suspected that Parkman knew about Peter and Claire. She had seen that in his eyes, but she had not spoken with him. Probably, he would make Peter reconsidered his attitude towards this family.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

It was late afternoon and Claire still slept. Pete slept also, so Peter could enjoyed the silence. She had leaned at the living room with closed eyes and thought about what he had to do next. How he could protect his family. How he could make that better. Two sharp knocks pulled him out of his thoughts and Peter jumped off the sofa. Who might be in this hour? Maybe Sandra?

Peter sighed and opened the door. The man standing there was the last one Peter expected to see. He stared at the man and could not believe in his eyes.

'Matt?' He said with disbelief.

'Peter?' Matt answered and frowned at his friend's face. 'Disappointed to see me?'

'No!' Peter got out of his trance. 'Not at all!' He stepped aside. 'Please come in!'

Matt walked into the house and Peter leaded him to the leaving room.

'Man! It's been a long time!' Peter said with smile and his friend smiled too. 'How did you learn this address?'

'Your mother.' Matt said and saw Peter's smile faded. 'What is wrong, Peter?'

'My mother… How is she?' He asked, but did not wait for the answer. 'Did she tell you about my life here?'

'No, she didn't tell me anything. Just gave me the address and said that I can find you here.' Matt looked at him with confusion. 'Why?'

'I think she thought that you can bring me back to her.' Peter shook his head.

'Why?'

'Because, you won't like what you're going to see here.' Peter said and thought about his life now.

'Again – why?' Matt did not try to read his thoughts. Peter would block him anyhow, so he preferred to save this headache.

'Well…' Peter coughed, but heard his son was crying. 'Excuse me.' He said to Matt and rushed upstairs. Soon he came back, holding already calming Pete. 'We have a guest, okay? He is friend of mine, so be good boy.' Peter talked to him, but Peter had hugged him and hid his face on his shirt.

'You have a son?' Matt's jaw almost dropped from surprise, but Peter smiled and sat back on his chair, holding Pete. The little boy still hid his face.

'I have a son and a wife.' Peter said with smile. He looked back at his son. 'Come on, don't be so shy. He is good. I promise.' Finally, the little boy showed his face and Matt stared at him with amusement.

'Oh my… Peter he is just like you!'

'I know.' Peter shrugged with smile.

'Dada… Down?' Pete looked at him as if he wanted permission. Peter put him carefully on the ground and watched him crawled. When he reached the table, Pete grabbed the wooden leg and lifted up on his feet. 'Good?' He looked at his father.

'Good boy.' Peter smiled and Pete giggled as response.

'How old is he?' Matt asked, still trying to accept the news of Peter's parenthood.

'One year and four months.' Peter answered. 'I found about him when he was 7 months old.' His face faded a bit.

'Problems with the mother?' Matt studied his face.

'I love his mother. I'm married to her.' Peter looked him straight at the eyes and Matt felt the he was missing something, but he said instead.

'That's good. You finally forgot about…'

'Peter?' They heard Claire's voice coming from the upstairs.

'Is this?' Matt looked at his friend with disbelief in his eyes. 'Peter, don't tell me that…'

'I'm here!' Peter increased his voice. One sad smile appeared on his lips. 'Now you're going to understand, why my mother sent you here!'

'What..?' Matt asked, but could not finish his sentence. He saw Claire showed up in the room. 'Is that… you…'

'Mama!' Pete padded to her and Claire bent over just in time. Pete grabbed her hands to stand still. 'Hug.' He demanded.

Peter got off his chair and crouched close to Pete.

'Mommy can't hug you now!' He said with firm voice. Claire just watched him.

'Hug!' Pete pouted and Matt watched with amusement Peter's attitude towards his son.

'No!' Peter took his little hands and stared at his baby face. 'Mommy is tired. She can't hug you.'

'Dada? Hug?' Pete wanted his hug and suddenly Peter smiled. He took his son in his arms.

'Daddy can hug you!'

Pete giggled and placed one wet kiss on his cheek.

'How are you feeling?' Peter asked Claire and she smiled shyly staring at Matt.

'I'm fine. Hi, Matt!' She said and sat next to him on the sofa.

'So you are the mother?' Matt still looked shocked. Claire nodded and exchanged looks with Peter. 'And… his wife?' Claire showed the wedding ring and Matt patted his forehead. 'I can't believe this!'

'You better believe.' Peter said and Matt looked at him. Pete was sitting on his lap and sucking his thumb.

'So how's his name?' Matt asked after long silence.

'Peter, like his father.' Claire answered at that question and Matt looked at her. She placed hand on her stomach and said with soft smile on her lips. 'But I don't like my name for the next one.'

'Next one?'

'We're expecting one girl!' Claire grinned against him.

'But… how?' Matt looked confused.

'I'm Peter Parker, nice to meet you.' Peter crooked his face.

'You changed your name?'

'You wanted to know how we did this. I'm telling you!' Peter studied his friends face.

'So you just couldn't forget her, huh?' Matt asked finally.

'No.' Peter looked at Claire she smiled at him with shine in her eyes. 'I couldn't…'

'When did that happen? I mean your son and…'

'Stay for dinner and we'll tell you everything, okay?' Peter invited him and Matt nodded. 'Then you can tell me why you're here.'

'I wanted to see you.' Matt answered, but Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Okay, I wanted to talk about something. I need your advice.'

'Okay.' Peter said and put Pete back on the floor. He padded to his mother and caught her helpful hands. 'You think you can do this? I have to cook.' Peter asked her.

'Sure.' Claire nodded. 'If I need help, Matt is here, right?'

'Right.' Matt answered instead.

'I'm going then.' Peter went and kissed her lightly, before walked out of the room.

'You can close your mouth now!' Claire said at Matt. 'We love each other, Matt.'

'I know.' He looked at Pete, still holding her hands. 'You make it very clear.'


	62. Chapter 61 Move

_**Chapter 61**__** Move**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Matt still could not believe at his eyes. He watched Peter and Claire whole evening. They looked so attached to each other. There was so much love in their eyes. They looked like real family. Peter had cooked something Italian. Matt could not pronounce the name, but it was delicious. He saw Peters cares for his new family. He saw how he fed his son, so Claire could eat calmingly. He saw also ho he took Pete in his arms and the boy giggled with pleasure.

'Pete cured him.' Claire said quietly as they walked towards the living room.

'What?' Matt asked with interest. He still watched Peter, who now had put Pete on the ground, helping him to walk. He held his both hands and laughed along with his son.

'Peter was really bad when I saw him the first time after we…' She shook her head, trying to escape from the bad memories. Claire stopped and Matt stopped as well. Now they stood next to each other, watching Peter's play with his son. 'He…' Claire bit her low lip. 'He was really bad emotionally.'

'Emotionally?' Matt still could not understand.

'He committed suicide.' Claire said quietly. 'I don't know how many times he tried but, Nathan thought that he was dead so he came to me with that news. I would never forget his face – he looked so… delightful. As if, Peter is not his brother. My soul was in pain and he just…' Claire bit her lip. 'Anyhow, a week later Peter came to me. I was so happy to see him, but he said that we still could not be together. So I got angry and said some things I shouldn't say. He was hurt and left.'

'He knew about his son then?' Matt asked quietly and looked back at Peter. He just had sat on the floor, tickling Pete. The little boy smiled so as Peter.

'No.' Claire shook her head and crossed arms before her chest. 'He didn't know. He just left and later that night he fell just before my house.'

'Fell?' Matt rose up his eyebrows. 'I thought that he could control his ability.'

'Exactly.' Claire said with bitter voice. 'If I wasn't near him then… He just shut down Matt. He didn't want to live.'

'But why?'

'He missed me.' Claire said with bittersweet feeling in her heart. 'He said that he missed me too much for living.'

'That doesn't sound like Peter.' Matt rubbed his chin. 'Or maybe does…'

'Anyhow.' Claire continued. 'He got better in the moment he saw Pete. In the moment when he found out about his son, the life came back to him. Then he realized that we can be together and I was so happy, but…' Her face faded.

'Claire?' They heard Peter's voice and looked at him. Claire smiled.

'I'm fine.' She said.

'You shouldn't stay so long.' Peter frowned. 'Sit down.'

'I will.' She said and saw him got off the ground, holding Pete on his arms.

'I'll take him to bed and be back, okay?' He said and kissed her as he passed beside her. 'Say bye to Matt, Pete!' Peter talked to his son. The boy giggled.

'Bye!'

'Good!' Peter rubbed his back and stopped close to Claire. 'Now give mommy one kiss and let's go.' Pete hugged his mother and pecked her cheek.

'Bye!' He declared after that and Claire smiled.

'Good night!' She said and watched as Peter climbing up the stairs with Pete on his arms. 'He is a good boy!' Claire said and sat o the sofa. Matt sat on the opposite chair.

'How did that happen, Claire?' Matt asked.

'What? I just told you…'

'No, I mean…' Matt leaned back on his chair. 'Peter and you and Pete…'

'Oh!' Claire placed hand on her stomach and looked at Matt. 'It happened one night at some party in the Petrelli Mansion. I was sad and he was trying to comfort me.'

'He comforted you well.' Matt murmured, but Claire frowned.

'No! I was the one initiated this. I told him that I love him and I am tired of hiding. I thought that he just gonna hug me and tell me that everything would be alright…'

'Come on, Claire!' Matt shot her one look. 'You knew that he loved you then! You knew that he was in love with you!'

'No!' Claire said angrily again. 'I didn't know that. I knew that he cares about me, but not that he loves me! As I said, I thought that he would hug me and then everything would be all right again. However, Peter told me that he loves me too and he is tired of pretending. Then he kissed me and…' Claire smiled in that memory. 'It was like a dream come true!'

'Really?' Peter just walked into the room and sat close to Claire. 'It was like dream come true? I thought you were scared.'

'I wasn't!' Claire shook her head and placed hand on his thigh. 'How can I be scared of you?'

'And then you…' Matt waved one hand.

'And then we…' Peter mocked him and his friend frowned.

'I meant Pete.'

'I meant the same.' Peter nodded again and hugged Claire over her shoulders. She leaned head on his shoulder and sighed with pleasure.

'So now you are here?' Matt asked. 'You are a family?'

'Yeah…' Peter rubbed her arm. Claire smiled. 'We are a family.'

'I still can't…'

'Oh…' Suddenly Claire exclaimed and Peter looked at her with alert.

'What? What happened?'

'I think…' Claire looked confused, but then flinched again. 'Oh! I think she moves…'

'She…' Peter gulped painfully. 'Can I?'

Claire looked at him with smile and took his hand. She pressed her palm to her slight protuberant belly and they both waited. Just few seconds after, Peter felt it too. He looked at Claire and then at his hand, lying over her belly. That feeling was something indescribable.

'Peter, you're crying.' She said with strange voice.

'Yeah I guess I… I felt her! In you! She is so… Oh, Claire!' Claire touched his face and this time she wiped out his happy tears, kissing him gently.

Matt looked at them and felt tears in his eyes too. Peter belonged to Claire and Claire to Peter. They just had each other and their family. Surprisingly, but Matt was happy for them.

'You're staying for the night?' Claire asked him after couple of minutes.

'Sure he is!' Peter answered instead. 'We still have one free room.

'Thank you guys.' Matt smiled.

'What about that advice you wanted from me?' Peter asked him.

'It can wait until tomorrow.' His friend nodded and Peter nodded at response.

'Okay.' He said and saw Claire yawned. 'Now it's time for bed.'

'But I'm not tired.' Claire tried to argue, but that was only for the sport. She knew that Peter was going to win eventually. However, she needed to think about her daughter now.

Matt smiled again when he saw Peter picked her up in his arms.

'Let's go!' He said and looked at Matt. 'Follow me.'

Matt nodded and followed Peter upstairs. He stopped at the first door and looked again at his friend. 'Here it is. It is a small room and the sheets are new. There are clean towels in the bathroom, so make yourself comfortable. We'll see in the morning.'

'Thanks Peter.' Matt nodded and looked at Claire.

'Night Claire.'

'Night Matt.' she said and he walked into his room.

Peter helped Claire prepared for the night. It was their ritual every night after they got back from the hospital. He knew that she could do that by herself, but he wanted to help her. Moreover, he loved to do that. Claire did not mind either. She left herself in his hands and trusted him.

Twenty minutes later, they were already on the bed and Peter held her in his arms. Claire smiled and caressed his chest.

'So she moved today, huh?' She said quietly.

'Yeah.' Peter said remembering the event. That was something new for him. He had not opportunity to do that with his son. Now he had felt the very first movements of his daughter. 'That was amazing, Claire…' He said quietly and felt her smile.

'I know.' She answered and snuggled in him.

'It was something unreal.'

'Trust me, it's very much real.' She said with quiet laugh. 'I can feel her even now.'

'You can feel her?' Peter sounded surprised.

'Mh-mm.' Claire said with sleepy voice. 'There are very light moves, but they are there…' She yawned.

'Okay, sleep now. I know you're tired.' Peter rubbed her arm and Claire settled her head more comfortable over his chest.

'I'm glad that Matt is here…' She said little before sleep.

'Me too.' Peter answered and felt her already sleeping. He could not sleep. It was unforgettable night for him. He had felt his daughter. His daughter! He already pictured her and wondered how would she look like. More like Claire or more like him. What was going to be the color of her hair – blond or black? Pete had inherited his black hair and his facial structure. Maybe his daughter would inherit Claire's. On the other hand, maybe she would look like him. He was so excited now. He had not the opportunity to experience these feelings, when Claire was pregnant with Pete. His face faded. Whose fault was that? To his precious family! Peter did not refuse his part of the guilt. He had left, leaving her all alone with them. Nothing could excuse him. There was nothing, that could make him feel better about this, but he was here now. He was here with her and he would protect her from the all Petrelli clan. That was sad feeling – protecting your love from your own family. They supposed to be the people, who would support him. They were not. Angela and Nathan caused him nothing but pain since then. Peter wondered if there are more that Claire did not tell him. He had to understand, but not now. Now it was not the right moment. Now he had to be happy about his daughter, moving in her mother's belly. He had to be glad that his best friend was here and they could catch up for so many things. Peter needed someone as Matt He needed someone from his previous life to show him that not everything was lost. His family was not corrupt everybody. There were real people who cared about him. They cared about the real Peter and not the Peter Angela Petrelli forced him to be.

Claire shifted on his chest and Peter felt her hot breath over his skin. He smiled again. She was here, with him. That was enough for now.

The next morning started as usual in this family. They got up early, because of Pete and Peter prepared some breakfast. It was his free day today so he had plenty of time to cook. Therefore, he cooked Claire's favorite pancakes. She loved them fluffy and with lots of syrup. She loved strawberry syrup so Peter took care to have one bottle always on the fridge.

'Dada…eat… yum.' Pete squealed from his seat. Peter had found him awake. He took his son with him at the kitchen. Now he smiled and pinched his nose.

'Pete wanna eat?'

'Eat!' Pete giggled and Peter sat beside him with one plat with pancake in his hands. He fed him carefully, until he heard Claire's voice.

'Well, well! Look who eats first!' Claire came closer and sat beside Peter. He turned around and gave her one short kiss.

'Morning, mommy!' He said and turned back at Pete. He was almost finished.

'Morning!' Claire yawned and took one plate with pancake. She poured some strawberry syrup over it and took the first bit. 'Mh-mm... You are really good!' She said with full mouth.

Peter smiled and turned to look at her. Pete had ate his pancake and now played with the fork.

'Morning everybody!' They heard Matt's voice and saw him walking into the kitchen. He took place opposite them and Peter smiled.

'You want some?' He nodded at the pancakes. Matt just took one empty plate and put one pancake on it. 'I guess that is your answer.' Peter said with light smile.

'You make these?' Matt asked as he poured some honey.

'He is good at this!' Claire said with full mouth and Matt laughed.

'I bet he is!' He sliced the first piece and looked back at Peter. 'Coffee?'

'Right behind you.' He answered and Matt poured himself one big cup. 'So… what you wanted to see me?'

'It's nothing too serious, don't worry.' Matt shrugged.

'Well?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Can I still help?'

'Janice and I got together!' Matt said and took a sip from his coffee.

'That's great news.' Peter smiled and saw Claire's quizzical look. 'Matt's ex wife.'

'We get married again.' Matt corrected him with smile. 'Matt JR. is almost five years old.'

'You have a son?' Claire asked and took one sip from her juice. 'I didn't know that.'

'Well, enough with the good news!' Matt said and his face faded. 'We lived in Las Vegas. I worked as a cop, but I quit.'

'Why?' Peter asked him.

'It's too corrupted there, man.' Matt shrugged. 'You know me. I wan t only to help people.'

'How can I help you?' Peter asked him.

'I wanted to ask you for advice and probably help. I want to live and work in proper place.'

'Proper place?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Place where I could raise my son and have a good job. Place like here.' Matt shrugged.

'Well, they why don't you come here?' Claire asked. 'There are plenty free houses. I do not know about a job, though. However, here is a good place for children. I can tell you by experience.' Claire smiled and Matt looked at her strangely.

'You know… I have to think about it.'

'You have to.' Peter smiled. 'Claire, would you take the newspaper? I think I heard the boy.'

'Sure.' Claire nodded and got off the table. The paper left outside of the house was not the newspaper. She froze. It was a note:

_**SAY **__**'HELLO' TO YOUR UNCLE**_

'Claire what…' She heard Peter's voice and passed him the note. 'Son of a…' he cursed angrily. They knew who that was. They knew.


	63. Chapter 62 Vow

_**Chapter 62**__** Vow**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire was in shock. Peter could see that. When they walked in inside she excused and went straight at the living room, resting on the couch. Peter saw her placing hand over her stomach and biting her lip pensively. That was not good for her. It was not good at all.

'Peter?' Matt called him and Peter turned around to see Matt, holding Pete in his arms. 'I think he likes me.' He smiled.

'Matt!' Pete squealed and Peter could not help, but smile at the boy's voice.

'I think he does.' He said and looked back at Claire.

'What happened?' Matt asked and Peter just handed him the note instead. Matt took it with his free hand and Peter took Pete in his arms. 'Is that… serious?'

'More than you know!' Peter answered seriously.

'Why?' Matt looked at his face.

'There is one guy, Claire used to work with. He was in love with her and could not accept no as an answer. So, he tried to kill me and then ran away.'

'He tried to kill you?' Matt looked surprised. 'But you can't.'

'I could at that time. My abilities were out of control.' Peter said quietly and Matt remembered his conversation with Claire last night. 'Anyhow, he tried to kill me, then ran away and when he came back he tried to kill Claire too and she almost lost the baby.'

'And now?'

'Now I think he knew our _'little secret'_! I don't know what his goal is, but…'

'Maybe I can help?' Matt said.

'How?' Peter looked at him with interest. 'I have perfect idea actually.'

'Let's hear it.'

'You won't like it!' Peter frowned.

'You wanna… You wanna kill him? Peter!' Matt looked at his friend. He was not surprised actually. Peter always had wanted to protect Claire. Now it was not only for her. Now, his unborn child was involved too. 'Paste yourself now! Claire needs you!'

'I know, Matt! Why do you think that I'm still here?'

'Okay. It's done.' Matt said and Peter looked at him strangely. 'I'm staying in Odessa. I just have to call Janice to pack some things and we're moving in here.'

'But why? It's because of me or…?'

'Don't flatter yourself Peter!' Matt patted his shoulder playfully. 'I'm doing this because of Claire.'

'Sure.' Peter crooked his face. 'Save the cheerleader.'

'I thought that this is your job.' Matt rose up his eyebrows.

'You're right.' Peter said quietly and looked at Claire. 'It's mine.'

'But you could use some help from friend, right?' Matt asked him seriously this time.

'Yeah, yeah I could.' Peter nodded and turned around to look at Matt. 'Listen; could you do me a favor? Can you look at Pete from some time? I have to comfort her.'

'Sure.' Matt shook his hand and took Peter back. 'Don't be too loud though!'

Peter just shot him one looked and went to still disturbing Claire. Her eyes were teary and looked at him with scare. Peter hated to see her like that. She did not deserve this. She was not supposed to feel like this. Especially now. It was not good for her and the baby. Her doctor had told them no stress and now Claire looked just like this.

'Claire, please calm down now.' Peter tried to soothe her. 'You know that he only tries to scares us.'

'I know, but Peter what if…'

'Hey! Don't forget with whom you're talking too.' Peter frowned playfully, trying to easier her pressure.

'And who are you?'

'I'm your hero, remember?' He said with serious voice, but Claire smiled. 'The hero always wins at the end.'

'And gets the girl!' Claire nodded with the same smile.

'You are right! Wait! I already take mine!' He said and Claire touched his face.

'Thank you for doing this.'

'Doing what?'

'Comfort me.' She shrugged.

'It's no problem.' Peter said and leaned at her hand. 'Just be careful now, okay?'

'I'll try!' She said and yawned.

'You tired again?' Peter asked with worry in his voice.

'I am and I think I'm gonna sleep now.' Claire said and got off the couch. She bent down and kissed Peter. Then she climbed up the staircase and went in her room to sleep.

Matt joined at Peter in the living room and put Pete on his crib.

'How is she?' He asked his friend.

'She says she is good, but….' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'I don't know!'

'Risky pregnancy?' Matt looked at his friend seriously.

'Very risky. Her doctor said that any stress is too much for her.' Peter sighed tiredly. 'Now this…'

'I get it.' Matt said. 'Now I really wanna help you catch that guy.'

'I can really use a friend here.' Peter tried to smile.

'Then I think that you just found one.' Matt smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder.

'That's good.' Peter tried to smile, but clenched his jaw instead. 'Now you can help me about that man.'

'I'm not gonna help you to kill him, Peter.' Matt frowned.

'It's okay. I didn't talk about him. I was talking for another one.' Peter frowned and Matt saw him clenched his hands into fists.

'There is another one?' Matt looked at him with confusion.

'Alex.'

'Alex?'

'Remember the boy that saved me?' Peter asked and Matt nodded. 'He works here with Claire. Apparently he loves her too!' He snapped.

'Angela told me that they kissed once, but…' Matt murmured and then looked at Peter's darker face. 'I know what you're thinking, but I'm not lying to you! Angela told me that the last time we saw each other. She wanted some information from me abut you and Claire.'

'And you told her…'

'Nothing. She was not very pleased though, but she obviously suspected something. So, about that Alex? I thought that you made him forget about it!'

'He remembered just recently and he was the only one, who knew that here. Well, excluded Bennet's but they never would've done that to their daughter.' Peter rubbed his chin. His anger was already heat up. He was thinking about murder.

'Peter, don't!' Matt screamed, but it was too late. Peter teleported away. Matt sighed and only hoped that his friend would not do any stupid.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Alex just had entered into Claire's office. Mick had sent him for some papers and now Alex was something as his right hand. He took the papers and just then, one cold voice froze his blood.

'Any final wish?'

'Peter?' The papers fell down. Alex stared the man I black in front of him. His eyes were narrowed and dark. He was angry. No, scratch that. He was furious. Alex gulped painfully. 'What..?' He asked, but Peter spread his arm in the air. He folded his fingers and Alex felt that he was suffocating. He grabbed his throat with fear in his eyes. Peter tilted his head aside.

'If you're thinking that I'm gonna spared your life just because I know you, you are wrong!' He grunted out. 'I almost killed my brother, not to mention the other crap scrawling around Claire! So just tell me now – why you have to stay alive?'

'Wh-a-t?' Alex coughed.

'What did you do?' Peter patted his chin, pretending that he thought about it. 'Let's see… You betrayed me, Alex! No, wait! It's worse! You betrayed Claire's trust! I don't know you and I don't give a damn about you, but she thought you as a good man!'

'Wh-y?' Alex coughed again. The pressure was not enough to kill him, but was enough to scare him.

'Why I wanna kill you?' Peter asked again. He pulled out one note from his pocket and opened it just in front of Alex's eyes. 'You see that? You were the only one knew about this! You swore to keep a secret!'

'Ba-rb!' Alex stammered.

'You told Barb?' Peter released his pressure little bit. 'Talk!'

'I didn't. She heard us talking and…' Alex coughed again.

'I see.' Peter released him completely and Alex coughed even louder. Peter did not give him any attention. He did not show any pity on him. 'I knew that there is something strange in her! I knew it damn it!' Peter cursed and put the note back on his pocket. 'Is she here?'

'No.' Alex said, breathing heavily. Peter just threw him one look. 'She is at the next shift.'

'Call me when she's here!' Peter said icily and read Alex's thoughts. 'Don't worry. I won't kill her; just … she has to talk this time!' Alex blinked and Peter was already disappeared.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter teleported back into his living room. Matt enjoyed Pete. He had sat beside Pete's crib and give the boy funny noises. Peter laughed. Peter could not help, but smiled too.

'He is one little treasure, isn't he?' He spoke finally and Matt turned around to look at him.

'He is indeed and I have strange feeling when I look at him. I'm feeling as if he could look at my soul.' Matt crooked his face and stood up. 'Strange, huh?'

'Not exactly.' Peter shook his head. 'When I was shot I almost give up from life. My soul was almost gone, but I thought about them – Claire and Pete. Then somehow I was there with them at the Waiting Room. Pete looked straight at me and tried to touch me. Then I thought that he must be having some sort of power to see people's souls.'

'Wow man! That is scary! And how you remember that?' Matt looked at him with interest.

'I don't know, but I know that I'm alive now. One of the reasons was he. The other… well you know the other.'

'Claire…' Matt nodded.

'It's always her.' Peter smiled bitterly. 'How pathetic, huh?'

'Nope, I don't think so.' Matt said finally and looked at his friend. 'Some things are just meant to be!' Matt made short pause, but then coughed. 'Sorry, but I have to ask you. Is Alex…?'

'He is alive!' Peter scowled. 'It wasn't his fault this time! It was some girl, Claire's colleague. Her name is Barb and I think that she is hiding Andy.'

'She's hiding Andy? But that's a crime!' Matt said, frowning. 'So now what?'

'Alex is going to call me when she arrives to work.' Peter said and put hands in his pockets.

'Well I hope you're gonna be…'

'Peter!' They heard Claire's scream coming from the upstairs and Peter practically teleported there. He saw her sitting on the bed. Her face was crooked and she held her stomach. 'Peter!' She saw him this time and winced.

'What's wrong?' He rushed to her.

'It hurts!' She shut her eyes again.

'Contraction?' He asked, but he already knew.

'It's just cut me and I…' She panted.

'It's okay.' He said and took her in his arms. Matt entered just in this moment. He saw them and asked with concern.

'Peter, what/'

'She has contractions. We need to go to the hospital. Would you take care for Pete? You can come with the car.' He spoke casually, but Matt as reading his mind. Peter was scared. So he just nodded and watched them as they teleported away.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Peter rushed through the corridor and put Claire at one stretcher. She grabbed his hand and he stayed with her until they did not take her into ER. Then he just sat at the bench and buried fingers in his hair. How the Hell that happened? Actually, Peter already knew. It was Andy. It was he and his note. Claire should not see it. She should not. Her Doctor ad told them that any stress was dangerous for her. Any stress and what bigger than that? Peter swore silently. Andy would not get to the Police. This time, nobody could save him. If something happened to Claire or their baby, Andy's life would not worth anymore.

'I swear!' Peter said once again, staring at the white wall across him.


	64. Chapter 63 Choices

_**Chapter 63**__** Choices **_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Thirty minutes later, Peter saw Matt walked towards him with Pete in his arms. His face was concerned. Peter did not look any better.

'Any news?' Matt asked anxiously.

'No.' Peter said throaty and reached hands for his son. Matt handed to him and Peter hugged the little boy, pressing him close to his heart. Pete hugged him back as if he knew that his father needed him.

'How is Claire?' Matt asked again and sat beside Peter.

'She is still in there.' Peter nodded at there. 'They still are trying to save the baby.'

'How did that happen? I thought she is good.'

'The stress.' Peter said through clenched teeth. 'Her doctor said no stress. Even little could be fatal.'

'The note?' Matt rubbed his chin.

'The note.' Peter answered and put Pete on his lap. The boy was quiet.

'You wanna kill him?' Matt asked casually.

'You have no idea how much!' Peter narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'And that would turn you into a killer, Peter. Is that what you want?' Matt looked at his friend.

'You know what I want?' Peter shifted Pete more comfortable. 'I want Claire to be okay. I want my children to grow up well. I want to have one normal family. That's what I want!'

'Then don't kill him! Live him to the Police!' Matt insisted.

'What they've done until now?' Peter snapped. 'He is still free, Matt! He tried to kill me – twice! He tried to kill Claire and our unborn child and he is still somewhere outside running free!'

'Peter… Just give them time! They know what they are doing!'

'I'm tired, Matt!' Peter shot him one look. 'I'm tired of giving time! That is why Claire is here now! That is why I missed her pregnancy with Pete! I believed in people and look, what they did to me! Look what they did to my family!'

'What are you talking about?'

'My family Matt.' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'You know what they did to her? I left, because my own mother convinced me that Claire would be better without me! I trusted her! My own mother! I thought that Nathan was right to be angry at me, because of what I did! I trusted him too! You know what they did? When the found out that Claire is pregnant, Nathan forced her to have an abortion! When she ran away, trying to save our baby, he came to her – twice. He tried to take the baby!'

'What?' Matt could not believe in his ears.

'Claire had nightmares, Matt! She was crying in my arms night after night!' Peter sounded angrily and his son looked at him. 'It's okay, Pete.' Peter tried to smile and his son sucked his thumb again.

'And what they did to you?' Matt asked quietly.

'What?'

'You told me what they did to Claire. And you? What about you, Peter?'

'I'm not important.' Peter mumbled and avoided his friend's eyes.

'Typical Peter.' Matt smiled, but then his smile faded. 'Claire told me.'

'She didn't have to.' Peter said and looked at his friend this time.

'She did and I'm happy she did that.'

'I…'

'Parker?' One nurse came out of the ER and Peter got off immediately, holding Pete in his arms.

'She is my wife.' He said and the nurse nodded.

'Your wife and your baby are fine. Soon you can see them.'

'Thank you.' Peter released one breath with relief and looked at Matt. 'She is okay. The baby too.'

'That's great news, Peter.' His friend said and Peter nodded at answer.

'Yeah, that's a great news! Now I have to take care for the other problem and everything would be alright!' He said with narrowed eyes.

'What are you going to do, Peter?' Matt asked him with concern.

'You can read my mind, right?' Peter shot him one look and Matt just frowned. 'Why don't you now?'

'You wanna know why? I don't know when you are on the mood to block me!' Matt said with grumpy voice.

'Well…' Peter shrugged.

'But I can see by your face that I won't like your thoughts.'

'Mama!' Pete's voice made Peter turned around and saw how some nurses walked out of the ER, rolling one stretcher with Claire on it. She was sleeping. Her doctor came close to Peter and he frowned at her expression.

'What happened, Peter? I thought I told you no stress.' She said.

'I know and I'm sorry, but it just happened! I'll make sure it won't happen again!' He said with narrowed eyes and he swore to do this.

'Be careful with her, okay?' Her doctor said. 'She is too fragile now.'

'I will.' Peter said again. Pete hugged him over his neck and leaned head n his shoulder. The doctor smiled.

'Oh, that's Peter?' She asked and reached hand to touch him, but he cried, hiding head on his father's shoulder. 'Oh and he is so shy…'

'He is.' Peter rubbed his back and then looked at the young doctor. 'When can I see her?'

'She will sleep in the next hour. I guess after that?' Claire's doctor said and he nodded. 'You can take her later.'

'When you say it's safe…' Peter said and the doctor nodded.

'It's safe. We just want to watch her few hours.'

'Okay. Thanks doctor.' He said and she nodded walking away. Then his phone rang. He handed Pete to Matt standing close to him and picked up.

'Hello?' Peter answered.

'She is here.' Alex said at the other side of the line.

'Okay.' Peter frowned and rubbed his eyes. 'Take her to Claire's office and wait there.'

'Peter…'

'I won't kill her! I promise! I just want some answers!'

'Okay.' Alex said and hung up the phone.

'I'm going!' Peter said and looked at Matt.

'You're going? Going where?' Matt looked at him with concern.

'I'll be back before she wakes up. Bye!' Peter pressed one kiss at Pete's temple and disappeared with one blink of an eye.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Barb looked Alex with confusion. He was strange form the moment she had entered in the diner. Now he had dragged her into Claire's office, saying that they had to talk. However, he did not talk. He just stood there, leaned back on the door and watching her closely.

'What is going on here?' She asked finally, running out of patience.

'Let me tell you!' Barb heard Peter's voice behind her back. She jumped from surprise and turned around to face him. He looked furious. His eyes narrowed, fixing her and she felt like a mouse in front of the cat.

'Peter, how?' She looked around and saw Alex walked out of the room. 'How did you get here?'

'I know few tricks.' He said mockingly. Then he blinked and appeared at the door. Barb looked at him with confusion. She heard one soft click and the door had locked. Peter turned around to look at her and she shook her head.

'I didn't do anything!' She said and stepped back few steps.

'Tell that to Claire! She is at the hospital right now and almost lost the baby!' Peter growled.

'She what?' Barb's eyes widened. 'But I didn't do…'

'Shut up and listen carefully!' Peter hissed and Barb nodded. 'I know that Andy is with you right now! I know you told him about Claire and me! I just thought that you are better friend to her!'

'I didn't tell him...' Barb said and covered her mouth with two hands.

'So he is with you?' Peter tilted his head, using Matt's power. He knew that he could force her to tell him. 'Tell me!'

'He is!' Barb said and put down her hands, looking at him with confusion.

Peter closed his eyes, trying to calm his thirst to kill. Barb tried to pass beside him and unlock the door, but Peter grabbed her elbow.

'Where are you going? You want to warn him?' He said with low voice. His eyes narrowed again and e pushed her back into the room. She breathed heavily. Her eyes widened, looking at him with scare. 'You scare of me?' He asked, but he was sure of that. 'You should be! You don't know how easy is for me to kill you! Just have to picture Claire on her hospital bed, fighting for her life! This is as much as your fault as Andy!'

'Please…' Barb sobbed.

'You don't know me! I would do anything to keep her safe! I would kill, bribe and so much more than you can't even imagine!' Peter stepped close to her and Barb fell on the near chair, looking up at him. 'You threaten her life, by keeping silence!'

'Please, don't kill me!' Barb sobbed again. She did not like the look in his eyes.

'Don't worry, I won't!' He hissed and bent over. 'Just tell me where is he!'

'I… I can't…' Barb sobbed, but seconds later, Peter held one note with her address on it.

'Thank you!' He said and disappeared again. Barb just sat there and tried to calm her breathing. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Andy was fault through all this time. Maybe he made her fool. And now, she would not move her finger to save him. Now, she chose to be Claire's friend and not Andy's.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Claire felt one soft hand, caressing her face. She smiled, knowing who that was even before she woke up completely.

'Hey, you…' Peter's face bent over hers and he gave her one quick kiss on her lips.

'Hey, you…' She answered and looked around. Her hands rested over her belly and she felt one light move under her palms. Her daughter was good. Claire smiled again. 'I felt her.' She said to Peter. 'She is fine.'

'I know.' He nodded at answer and stroked her hair. 'Your doctor told me that our girl is fine, but stubborn as her mother.'

'You are teasing me.' Claire said, but melted under his look. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine.' He said. 'When you are fine, I'm fine too.' Peter dragged one chair and sat beside her bed, rubbing his eyes. 'I called your mother. I told her that you are okay and I'll take you home by the end of the day.'

'Today?' Claire frowned. 'Isn't it too early? I mean…'

'No! It's not.' Peter shook his head. 'Your doctor told me that it's safe for both of you.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded. 'And where is Matt?'

'He plays with Pete outside.' Peter smiled and stroked her hair again. Claire closed her eyes under his touch. 'And… he just called to Janice. Guess who would be our new neighbors?'

'She agreed?' Claire opened her eyes. 'Oh! I'm so happy! I could finally meet her! And their son! Pete would love to have someone to play with…'

'Sh-sh… easy!' Peter tried to soothe her. 'Don't get too emotional now, okay?'

'I know, but…' Claire looked at him and suddenly noticed something in his eyes. 'Are you hiding something from me?'

'No!' He said too quickly and that was a sign that he definitely hid something. Claire knew him well enough to know that he would not tell her at her state now. Therefore, she closed her mouth and looked at him, pretending to accept his answer. 'You have to relax now!' He said with soft, but firm voice.

'I will as long as you are beside me.' She said and took his hand, lacing fingers with his.

'I will, Claire!' Peter reached his other hand and caressed her face. 'You are the most important person in my life! You know that, right?'

One smile appeared on her lips. She knew that of course, but it was nice to hear it again.

'I know.' She said.

'Peter?' Claire's doctor walked into the room. 'We've got the results.'


	65. Chapter 64 Results

_**Chapter 64**__** Results**_

_**New York**_

Angela was and again. Her last plan for bringing Peter back where he belonged had ruined again. Matt just had called her to tell her how wonderful family Peter had. She even thought that he was mocking with her. That stupid little cheerleader! Angela greeted her teeth and leaned back on Nathan's chair. Why her life had screwed so bad? Her son, married to her niece. Her granddaughter had one kid and one on his way. Oh and by the way, Angela still was wondering what the Hell were this kids to her.

'No sunshine today?' Nathan asked and Angela saw him standing by the door.

'It's April, Nathan!' Angela shot him one look and got off her son's chair.

'I was talking about your mood, Ma!' Nathan snapped and walked into the room.

'Your brother again!'

'Peter, of course…' Nathan mumbled with narrowed eyes.

'What? I told you I want him here!'

'I don't want him here! You know why? He would bring his family with him. You know his family? My sultry daughter and their little bastard, plus another one!'

'You really don't like him, do you?' Angela rose up her eyebrows.

'What are you talking about?' Nathan crossed arms before his chest. 'He is my brother, my blood. I have to care about him!'

'But you don't!'

'He betrayed me, Ma! He tried to kill me, because of Claire! He loves her so much? Let him stay with her!'

'He doesn't belong there!'

'Who the Hell are you to tell where he belongs?' Nathan started to get angry. His mother started her ramblings again.

'I'm his mother!'

'Claire is his wife!' Nathan snapped. 'Hate to say that, but Peter loves her more than any of us!'

'This is not true!' Angela frowned and Nathan saw her weaker place.

'Oh, now I get it! This is it! You can't stand Peter to love someone else than his family?'

'It's not like that!' Angela snapped.

'You want him here, not because you love him. You want him here, because you want to control him! Is that it?' Nathan smiled viciously. He did not need her confirmation. He was sure.

'Peter doesn't know what the best is for him.'

'Peter is thirty years old man. I bet he knew what he wants!'

'Nathan…'

'No, Ma! Don't drag me into this!' Nathan narrowed his eyes, watching her leaving the room. He was sure that she was not give up.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Peter carefully watched Claire's doctor. He stood right at the other side of Claire's bed. He felt Claire's hand grabbing his and understood that she was afraid. He was too, but now it was not the time for this. Now it was not the time for him to feel scared. Now he had to give her his strength. Therefore, he did it. He was there for her.

'What results?' Claire asked anxiously.

'We checked your blood, Claire.' Her doctor said. 'We checked everything that concerns your pregnancy.'

'Problems?' Peter asked almost professional.

'Your daughter is fine. She is bigger than she has to be, but we already knew that. Your blood pressure is little low, Claire. I'm giving you something about it. You have to take more liquids, but I'm sure Peter knows that.'

'That's right.' Peter nodded.

'Other than that, you have to stay away from strong emotions. Like the stress for example. You also need more bed rest, okay?'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and she was sure that Peter would follow every instructions to make her feel better.

'Okay then.' Her doctor said. 'Peter, you can take her home now.'

'I will. Thank you, doctor.' He said and watched her as she leaved the room. 'Are you ready?' He asked Claire, stroking her hair. She nodded with smile and saw how his face calmed. 'Let me help you then, okay?'

Peter helped her with her clothes and then gently took her in his secured arms. He carried her, until they reached the entrance and then with just one blinked of his eye, he teleported them into their house and just into their living room. He saw Matt, playing with Pete on the floor.

'Hey there! We are home!' Peter said and his son squealed from joy.

'Hey!' Matt said and got off with Pete in his arms. 'Don't scare us again Claire!' He said, seeing her soft smile.

'I'll try.' She answered. 'Pete!'

'Mama!' The boy reached hands to her.

'Let's go upstairs, shall we?' Peter said and Matt followed him with Pete.

When Claire had carefully put on her bed, and covered with one warm blanket, Peter placed Pete close to her so she could hug him.

'You think you can handle him?' Peter asked her, but the pure joy appeared on her face was enough for him. He smiled and bent over to kiss her lightly. 'Okay then. I'm leaving that big boy to you. If you need anything, just call okay?'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and continued playing with her son.

Peter nodded at Matt and they both walked out of the room.

'I want to ask you for one favor.' Peter said straight and Matt looked at him seriously.

'Sure.' Matt answered. Peter nodded and handed him one piece of paper. Matt threw it one look. 'It's an address.'

'It's the address of the waitress, hiding Andy.' Peter said quietly. 'I can't trust myself to go there alone. Scratch that! I can't trust myself if I go there at all! That guy won't be alive for the prison.'

'You want me to go there and check?' Matt looked at Peter.

'It's a big favor, I know, but…' Peter started, but Matt already put his jacket on.

'Peter, I'm your friend! I saved your ass couple of times already and vise versa. Don't give me that look now, okay?'

'Okay.' Peter said. 'You have a gun?'

'I'm a cop, Peter!' Matt rose up one eyebrow. 'I always have a gun on me.'

'Okay, but be careful. That guy is a psycho.'

'Do I have to remind you, again, that we dealt with one psycho killer before?' Matt charged his gun and put it back on his pocket. 'Now he is just ashes and dust!'

'Don't remind me!' Peter frowned.

'I know what I'm doing, Peter!' Matt patted his shoulder and opened the door. 'Just take care for Claire and I'll be back quickly.'

'Okay, but if you need help…'

'I've got your number.' Matt said and walked out of the house, closing the door behind.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Barb's Apartment**_

Matt knocked quietly at the door. No one answered. He tried again – the same quiet respond. He pushed the door gently and it turned out to be open. He pulled out his gun.

'Hello? Is anybody here?' He yelled. No sound again. Then he heard it. Quiet sobs, coming from the bedroom. When he got there, his blood froze. One young girl was lying on the bed, covered in blood and the bruises over her body were still fresh.

'Son of a…' Matt was terrified. He pulled out his phone and called 911, asking for help. When he hung up, he went straight at the girl. She looked at him scared with tears in her big eyes. 'You must be Barb. It's okay. Peter sent me here. He ran away?'

Barb nodded, but she could barely move. She lay on her one side, curled up in two. Her face was blue and red at some places. Andy had beaten her, before his escape.

'It's okay.' Matt tried to comfort her. 'Everything is going to be okay.'

The Paramedics and the Police came in about same time. Matt testified about the things he knew. The police officer took notes and turned out that he was friend of one of his former colleagues. Matt asked him about job and he said to call at the Police Department on the next day. Matt nodded and the guy walked away.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Matt came back with faded face. Peter welcomed him at the living room.

'So?' He asked impatiently.

'He ran away!' Matt said and pulled off his jacket.

'Again?' Peter frowned.

'This time he had beaten up Barb first!'

'He…' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'I should've killed him then! I should've!'

'Killing is not always the answer Peter!'

'Noah said the same!' Peter scowled and they both sat on the sofa.

'We have same opinion on something?' Matt winced. 'Please, spare me!'

'You still can't forgive him, can you?' Peter looked at him pensively.

'That's in the past, Peter!' Matt avoided his friend's look. 'Let's talk about the future.'

'There are some things in the past we have to keep, Matt! We have to learn from our mistakes.' Peter said quietly and Matt's look dropped at Peter's arm. Now he noticed. His blue and purple marks.

'Why don't you heal them Peter? You can do this.' Matt said and his friend looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

'That was the darker period in my life, Matt! I have to keep them, so I can remember what fool I was!'

'You were a fool?'

'I left her, Matt!' Peter bent down his shoulders. 'I never forgive myself for that!'

'You are too harsh Peter!'

'I'm not! You know where I was? I was at Las Vegas – drinking and using drugs! I wanted to forget her!'

'But you couldn't!'

'I love her Matt! I always was! I thought that this is something wrong! I thought that it's a mistake, but how could be a mistake when you love someone that much?'

'I don't know man!' Matt sighed. 'I thought the same too. I mean, about you two. Now, honestly I don't know what to think. I know what some people may say about this. I know, because I was among these people.'

'And now?' Peter looked at him carefully. 'I want to know what you think now.'

'I think that you two have one wonderful family.' Matt smiled. 'I don't see it as a mistake now.'

'Good to hear that, Matt.' Peter tried to smile. 'Now, we have to be extra careful about Andy. I don't think that he would be brave enough to sneak around my house again. He know what I can do and know that I could kill him.'

'But he doesn't know me.' Matt said. 'I could protect Claire when you are at work.'

'That would be great. Besides, her mother or father would be here too.'

'Great!' Matt snapped.

'You really have a problem with him, do you?' Peter looked at his friend closely. 'Something I have to know?'

'I tried to kill him, Peter!' Matt said. 'He probably would have something against me.'

'Don't worry.' Peter patted Matt's shoulder. 'I thought that he would kill me when he realized that I'm Pete's father, but I'm alive!'

'You are regenerating, Peter!' Matt crooked his face.

'I couldn't then.' Peter shrugged. 'The point is, Noah is different now.'

'Yeah, right.'

'He would do anything to protect Claire!' Peter made short pause. 'So as I!'

_**New York**_

'I think I found it!' Angela said after she rushed into Nathan's office. He crooked his face and said with annoyance.

'What, Ma?' Nathan looked at the envelope in her hands. She placed it carefully on his desk.

'I think I found the reason for your brother!' She said and sat on the chair, opposite his one.

'The reason?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows and asked sarcastically. 'Ma I think you're going crazy about this!'

'Just look at the envelope!' Angela snapped and Nathan listened to her. He pulled out one photo. His eyes narrowed.

'I thing you are wrong, again!' He said.


	66. Chapter 65 She

_**Chapter 65**__** She**_

_**New York**_

Nathan stared at the picture of the young brown-haired woman and looked at his mother ironically.

'If you're planning to use her for what I think you're planning… You are going to lose, Ma! Claire is much better! Plus – she is younger.' Nathan threw the picture on the desk. 'Who is she anyway?'

'Her name is Caitlin and she had some sort of relationship with your brother.' Angela said an stared at Nathan.

'Caitlin?' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'I can't remember Peter mentioning her. Why?' He stared back at his mother. 'Oh, I get it! It's because he couldn't stop talking about Claire! Where is she? How is she? Is she feels well? Is she needs another blanket? Oh and by the, did I told you how brave she is?'

'Nathan!'

'I told you Ma!' Nathan placed his hands on the desk and stood up slowly. 'Forget about it! Claire had him on her palm!'

'Not for long!' Angela said stubbornly. 'Maybe if he sees Caitlin again…'

'He what? He will realize that he was in love with her and he will leave his kids behind? He would be back here and welcomed you warmly, swearing in eternal loyalty? '

'Don't mock with me, Nathan!' Angela frowned.

'This is not me – it's you!' Nathan narrowed his eyes. 'He loves Claire! Damn! He came back from the future to shoot me, and all because of her! He wanted to save her! How many times he risked his life, because of her? How many, Ma?'

'I can't believe this! You're protecting him?' Angela got off her chair. Slowly.

'I'm not protecting him or their relationship! She is a slut and he is betrayer! I hate them for what they did to this family! I just wanted you to realize that no woman is more important for Peter than Claire! As soon as you realize this, it'll be better for you!'

'Well, I don't think so!' Angela took the photo.

'Than it's too bad for you!' Nathan crossed arms before his chest and watched how his mother was leaving his office. He still could not understand who she could be so blind. It was time when he was also. It was time when he refused to believe in what was just before his eyes.

Angela had told him that they should not feel surprised by Peter and Claire's relationship. She was the one told him that. That was why he was so confused now. Why she refused to accept Peter's choice and leave him alone? Why she was so persistent of controlling his life? Peter was lovable as a kid, but now? Nathan had seen and touched his dark side and he preferred to stay away from him. Just for now. Peter was his brother, but when it came to Claire, it was as if he was going crazy. Something snapped in him and he became another person.

_**Coyote Sands, 2,5 years ago**_

Peter was awake and rolled in his improvised bed. Nathan snapped his eyes open and sighed with annoyance.

'What the Hell is wrong with you?'

'Nothing!' Peter said and Nathan could not see his brother at the darkness of the cabin, but he was sure that Peter frowned. 'Sleep!'

'I can't with that sound!'

'What sound?' Peter snapped.

'You are rolling in your mattress like you have pain in the ass!'

'Sorry! Couldn't sleep.' Peter said less angrily.

'It is because Sylar or Ma?'

'Nope…Well, yeah, maybe… kind of…'

'Would you tell me already so I can sleep?' Nathan hissed.

'Sleep then! I won't tell you!' Peter snapped.

'Tell me!'

'I just thought if Claire needs some extra blanket. It's cold here at night.' Peter said quietly and Nathan saw him sat on his mattress and looking around. His eyes dropped on Claire, but she slept peacefully.

'She cannot catch a cold, Peter! If that was bothers you…' Nathan said annoyingly.

'I know, but…' Peter answered, but was interrupt by her voice.

'Peter?' She called and then Nathan saw how faster his brother could be. She was crying, probably had a bad dream and she had called him. Nathan saw Peter hugging his daughter. He saw how Claire rested her head on his chest. She calmed almost immediately, but Peter still held her in his arms. It must have been uncomfortable to him, in that position, but he just covered her body with one blanket and spent the night hugging her and leaning on the cold wall.

_**New York**_

Peter never had mentioned Caitlin to him. Angela said that this woman meant something for Peter. Maybe she was right. Maybe when Peter had lost his memory he had found the love in Caitlin's arms. However, this was only for then. This was only one moment of his life, dedicated of loving Claire. Sick, wrong and twisted, but Peter had proven that he would do anything to keep her safe. He would do anything to keep their family.

Nathan could not stop wondering, what Claire had that kept his brother so in love with her. What was that thing, she was giving him to keep him with her?

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire was the only one gave him true love in his life. She was the only one, loving him truly and unconditionally. Peter could not stop looked at her. She was small and delicate, but she was so strong at the same time. Now she slept in his arms and that was all he had ever dreamed. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to have family with her and she gave him that too. One beautiful boy slept in the next room. One beautiful girl slept in her womb. Peter placed hand on her belly and felt one light move. He smiled. Yeah, his girl would be beautiful. Her mother was and she would be.

Claire gave him so much love that sometimes Peter felt in some kind of a dream. The beautiful part was that all this was real. She was real, cuddled in him. Their children were real - because the one he could see it and the other, he could feel it. Peter was happy. Well, he would be completely happy when he found and put that skunk in jail, were he belonged. However, as long as Claire was lying safe in his arms, Peter was happy.

'Aren't you tired of thinking?' He heard her sleepy voice and buried face in her soft hair.

'I'm thinking of you, so I'm not tired.' He said and felt her smile. She covered his hand, lying over her belly with her soft palm.

'So I'm the reason for your sleepless nights?'

'Nope. Just now.' Peter said sleepily.

'Oh!' Claire exclaimed. 'So what else is it?'

'Kids you know? I'm busy man!'

'Oh yeah…' Claire smiled. 'You are.'

Janice arrived along with her son on the next day. Matt got the job at the Police Department and Peter helped them buying the house next his and Claire's. It was good to have your friend so close. Claire and Janice found that they had similar interests. Despite the age difference between them, Claire knew that they would be great friends. She needed friends like this now. Most of all, she needed true friends. Peter was happy to see her smiling when she and Janice watched their kids playing around the house. Matt Jr was very quiet kid. Well, Pete was exactly the opposite. He wanted to be notice. He wanted attention and his laugh echoed around the house.

Week after Matt and Janice were their new neighbours, Peter and Claire had a visit from Claire's family. Matt and Janice just leaved and that was how Noah learned about them.

'Matt?' He rose up his eyebrows. 'What are you doing here?' He asked that young policeman.

'I live here.' Matt coughed. 'This is Janice, my wife.' He presented her and she smiled at Noah and Sandra.

'Nice to meet you.' She said with shy smile.

'And this little guy is my son Matt.' He said and nodded at the boy in his arms.

'Hi.' Matt Jr. said and looked the old man with curiosity.

'Well, hi!' Noah looked at them confused.

'Well, now if you excuse us, we're just leaving.' Matt used this moment and gently pushed Janice through the door. 'Bye, Peter. Take care Claire.' He said and closed the door behind.

'What's going on?' Noah looked at Peter and he nodded at the living room.

'I'm gonna clean up the table.' Claire said and give Peter short kiss.

'Don't get too tired okay?' He said and Claire nodded with smile. Sandra followed her.

Peter and Noah settled on the sofa. Noah looked at Peter with curiosity.

'So now, I'm listening!' He said. 'What is Matt doing around here?'

'He works here.' Peter said.

'I supposed so, but why here Peter? It can't be just a coincidence.'

'My mother sent him here. She knew his attitude about my relationship with Claire and thought that maybe he would convince me to back off.'

'Wait! Wait!' Noah lifted up his hands. 'How about from the beginning okay?'

'Okay…' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'You know that I'm in love with Claire since long ago. It save to say that from the moment I saw her. One night, when we were running from the Government I had shot. Alex saved me and apparently, I was babbling about my feelings for her. Matt heard this and we fought on the next morning. So yeah, Matt knew about us since then.'

'But he didn't agree?'

'Of course! He is one normal person. One normal person wouldn't agree with relationship like that. Look at you for example. I'm married to Claire, we have one child and one on his way and you still look uncomfortable with this.'

'You can't blame me.' Noah shifted on his place.

'Who says I blame you?' Peter looked surprised. 'I couldn't imagine how people would fell in love with the member of their family. I thought that that is a sickest thing on this planet. Look at me now?' He spread his arms. 'I know who Claire is. I know that she is my brother's daughter. Still… I am in love with her. I love her with my full heart and nothing would change my mind!'

'Wow!' Noah ran fingers through his hair. 'I didn't know that!'

Peter laughed bitterly.

'I just wanted you to know that.' He said and leaned back. 'Matt arrived without knowing about Claire. My mother did not tell him. When he saw who my wife is, you had to see his face. He was the one telling me that I have to forget about Claire. He was the one, telling me that I am sick and I have to find a cure for my love for her. And now? He is just my friend, who supporting my choice and standing beside me.'

'I want to see Angela's face now!' Noah released one smile.

'She is up to something.' Peter said rubbing his chin. 'I can feel it.'

'You sure?'

'She said she want me back at the Mansion.' Peter looked at Noah. 'We both know she won't give up so easily.'

'You think that she would use something?' Noah looked at him closely.

'Someone.' Peter shook his head. 'That's what her weapon – people. She manipulates them and uses them as pawns in her own game.'

'Harsh words!' Noah looked at the young man.

'It's my mother.' Peter shrugged and saw Sandra held Claire's hand helping her to walk. He got off the sofa immediately. 'What's wrong?' He asked and took Claire in his secured arm.

'Our daughter is tired.' Claire said and smiled at him tiredly. 'Her mother too.'

'Okay…' Peter said with smile. 'Noah, could you please…'

'Sure.' Claire's father nodded and watched as Peter lifted up Claire and took her upstairs. Sandra joined at him on the sofa. 'So, how is she?'

'I hope she would be better tomorrow.' Sandra shrugged. 'This pregnancy isn't easy for her.'

'I can see that.' Noah nodded and saw Peter came back just in this moment. 'So?'

'She is resting.' Peter said at the opposite chair. 'It's nothing unusual these days.'

'But you look concerned.' Sandra said studying Peter's face.

'I'm always concerned when it comes to her.' Peter said with light smile. 'I love her, remember?'

_**New York**_

'She is coming!' Angela announced at the family dinner. Nathan looked at her with annoyance.

'Who is coming?' Heidi frowned over her glass.

'Caitlin.' Nathan snapped.

'Who is Caitlin?' Heidi looked at him with confusion.

'Exactly!' Nathan pointed out. 'My mom thought that she would bring Peter back home.'

'She will!' Angela said. 'He thought that he lost her in the future. Well, I'm just bringing her back to him!'

'He loves Claire, Ma!' Nathan said harshly. His mother attitude started to get on his nerves.

'We'll see!' Angela said stubbornly.

'No! You'll see and I'm sure that Peter won't be pleased about that!' Nathan frowned, but Angela did not look at him again.

That was a mistake. Nathan knew it.


	67. Chapter 66 He

_**Chapter 66**__** He**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire had pregnant in fifth month, but she thought that she was in seventh. Her daughter exhausted her 24/7. The only peaceful hours were late at night when Claire was able to sleep. Her waist hurt her, her ankles swallowed and her blood pressure was unstable. On top of that, she had to take care of one hyperactive little boy, who apparently did not know the word _'rest'_. When Peter was there that was not a big problem. He played with Pete and both ran through the entire house. Claire just lay on the sofa and enjoyed at their games.

When she had someone in the house, helping her while Peter was at work that was good too. At least she was not alone. She could not lift Pete and could not carry him. Her doctor had forbid her any heavy objects. Claire had no other choice but obeyed.

Today was one of the hard days. Peter was at work and her mother just left for home. Claire expected Peter any moment now. She had lean on the sofa with closed eyes. Her mother had put Pete on his crib, before leaving and now he was playing with his toys. Claire was glad for the silence. He was nervous whole day and now just had calmed.

'Claire?' She heard Peter calling from the door. One smile appeared on her face. He was here.

'We are here!' Claire screamed and son felt his lips on her forehead.

'Hey!' He said and she opened her eyes to see his soft smile. 'Are you okay?' He lay one hand on her belly.

'We are fine.' Claire said, still smiling.

'So my girl was good today?' He asked.

'Your girl yes, but your boy…' Claire nodded at Pete. 'He was nervous the whole day and couldn't stop pouting.'

'Hm-mm.' Peter frowned and went to see his son. He was unusually quiet. 'Hey, Pete. You want to play?'

'No!' The boy did not even look at him. Peter threw one look at Claire and she shrugged sitting on the sofa.

'You wanna eat?' Peter tried again.

'No!'

'You wanna do something…'

'Bad!' Pete squealed and pointed the door.

'Bad? Who's bad?' Peter asked him carefully.

Pete grabbed the edge of his crib and got off.

'Pete … mama…' He said reaching hands to Claire.

'You want mommy?' Peter asked him and Pete nodded furiously.

'Okay…' He pulled out his son from the crib and placed him on Claire's lap.

'What's wrong honey?' She asked when he leaned head on her chest. Claire wrapped one arm around him and the other stroked his black curls. 'What's wrong baby?' She asked again, but Pete just hid his head in her chest. Claire looked at Peter. He looked confused too. Then the doorbell rang.

'Mama!' Pete cried and Claire got scared about him.

'Peter?' She looked up at him and he gave her one calming look.

'Try to calm him. I'll see who it is!' She said and Claire nodded.

'It's okay, baby! Mommy is here… Sh-sh…' She cradled him, but Pete could not stop crying.

Meanwhile, Peter opened the door and experienced one of the biggest shocks in his life. He saw one face; he had never expected to see.

'Caitlin?' His jaw almost dropped.

'Hi Peter!' She smiled, but she heard one baby's cry and then woman's voice.

'Peter, please!'

Peter left her on the door and rushed into the house. Caitlin followed him. Peter took his son in his arms and tried to calm him, but the kid just could not stop. When Pete saw Caitlin, he just pointed her and cried even louder.

'Bad! She… bad… _boo_…'

'What?' Peter looked at Claire, but she had focused on Caitlin. 'Pete, please… Calm down…' Peter rubbed his back until his loud cry turned into sobs and finally he fell asleep on his shoulder.

'Claire, this is Caitlin. Caitlin, my wife – Claire!' Peter presented them and watched their reaction. Claire did not like her. Peter saw her instant reaction and fake smile. She did not even bother to get off the sofa. She just nodded. Caitlin did the same.

'I did not know that you are married… with children?' Caitlin shot him one look.

'He is.' Claire said smiling. Peter frowned. He knew that smile very well. 'I'm here!' Claire got off the sofa, frowning. She crossed her arms just before her chest and above her belly. It was noticeable now and Peter was sure that Claire wanted Caitlin to see it. He sighed and teleported with his son upstairs and into his room. He put him on his small bed and covered his small body.

'Let's see if we could calm mommy now too…' He murmured under his nose and teleported back downstairs.

Claire and Caitlin still were there. Claire looked angry and Peter was sure that she would not calm so easily.

'You were with Peter…' Claire declared. She was sure. She had seen the hidden looks Caitlin had thrown at Peter before. That were a looks of a woman, knew that man well. Even too well for Claire's taste.

'We were close.' Peter said instead. 'When I lost my memory. Her brother found me.'

'Her brother, huh?' Claire said sarcastically and her eyes narrowed.

'Yeah. He's dead.' Caitlin said waiting for Claire's regret. There was not any. The other woman, much younger than her, still pinned her with her green look. Claire looked like one lioness protecting her area.

'What are you doing here, Caitlin?' Peter asked instead and took her attention. 'I thought you're lost in the future.' He moved closer to Claire and slipped one hand on her waist. He wanted to show her that he was here, beside her.

'I thought the same, but some Japanese guy came and…'

'Hiro?' Peter looked at Claire and she looked at him back. 'Hiro brought you back?' He looked back at Caitlin. 'When?'

'Two, three years ago?' Caitlin shrugged. 'I can't remember.'

'And you came here now? Why?' Claire asked. 'Who gave you the address?' Her voice was anything but welcoming. Caitlin noticed the open hostility in Claire's voice. She clearly did not want her here.

'Let me guess.' Peter said frowning. 'My mother?'

'Your mother?' Claire looked at him with curiosity.

'She wants me back, right?' He asked Caitlin. 'And she just skipped to tell you about Claire.'

'I know about Claire.' Caitlin said quietly.

'What?' Peter and Claire said in one voice.

'When we were in Ireland and you still had lost your memory. I heard you one night. You babbled her name in your dream. I haven't seen her photo, but yeah, I knew her since then.'

'I was babbling her name? Why didn't you tell me?' Peter looked shocked. 'I could've remembered her. I could…'

'Your mother told me that she is your niece. Is that right? Peter, please, tell me this is not truth! Tell me you didn't…' Caitlin's face expressed disgust and that pissed Claire even more.

'Who the Hell are you?' She hissed and Peter rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Another big stress for two weeks, it was not good for her. It was not good for their daughter. However, he saw Claire's eyes shone. She could not be calmed so easily. 'You are coming here, in my house and blaming us? Who the Hell are you?'

'Claire calm down!' Peter tried once again.

'So it's true?' Caitlin eyes widened. 'She is your niece and you two have a…'

'Get out of my house!' Claire screamed out of control. 'Get out now!' She pointed the door.

'Claire…' Peter still rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. 'Please, think for the baby and try to calm!'

'Peter I…' Caitlin tried to intervened, but that blond fury practically shoved her out of the house. The door slammed just under her nose and Caitlin found herself out of Peter's house in no time. She had not planned this. She thought about their meeting in other way. She thought that he still loved her. His mother had told her that Peter lived with his niece in this town. She had not told her that Peter had married to his niece and he had a child and one on its way. Caitlin had shocked. All this had so messed up. However, she still had something about Peter. He looked different since the last time she had seen him, but he still looked as handsome as she remembered him. Maybe, if she had a moment to speak with him without Claire around…

Caitlin looked at the house for one last time and remembered for the hotel Angela had told her about. Maybe she could have opportunity to speak with Peter on the next day.

Meanwhile inside of the house, Claire looked at Peter angrily.

'Why didn't you tell me about her, Peter?' She asked him.

'Because that happened long ago. In my past. ' He answered her quietly.

'In your past? It doesn't look like a past for her!' She snapped and sat on the sofa.

'But I love you! I always loved you and you know that!' Peter crouched before her and took her hands in his. Claire pulled back and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'You cared about her!'

'Claire, please! Why are you making this such a big deal?'

'It is Peter! You should've told me!' She said angrily.

'I don't want to know about your previous relationships.' He said and placed hands on her thighs.

'It's different!' She said. 'You know that you are the first and the only one in my life!'

'You had a few boyfriends before me, Claire!'

'But I haven't slept with anyone and you…' She rubbed her stomach and narrowed her eyes.

'What?' He asked her with alert in his voice.

'It is just… she kicked me too hard!' Claire panted and Peter grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. It was accelerate, just as he thought.

'Okay.' Peter said calmingly and teleported them into their room. Claire was sitting on the bed now and he pushed her to lie down. 'Try to breathe now. Take a deep breath and then exhale… Come on, try it!'

Claire closed her eyes and followed his voice. Soon her heartbeat calmed and she breathed normally. She felt another kick, lighter this time. Peter took her wirst again and Claire opened her eyes just to see him frowning over his watch.

'I'm fine.' She said quietly.

'Sh-sh!' He shushed her and focused over the counting. Minute later he left her head and bent over her, stroking her hair. 'What are you doing, Claire?'

'What am I doing?' She frowned at his question.

'You know you have to protect yourself from the stress…'

'I know, but she really…' Claire lifted up her hands.

'She just said that we are related.' Peter bent over and pressed one soft kiss on her nose. 'That is not a lie.'

'She said that like it's something disgusting!' Claire blinked and tried to cool off her temper. 'It's not Peter! Our relationship is not like that! She does not know us! Maybe she knows you, but she doesn't know us!'

'Okay, okay…' Peter rubbed her arm. 'Calm down now!'

'I know I have to be calm, but…' Claire looked at his hazel eyes. 'I felt scared! I scared from her and I just…'

'Why you have to be scare of her?' Peter frowned.

'I know your mother thinks that you don't belong with me. I know that she would do anything to take you away and now seeing Caitlin here… Peter I just thought that you could leave me and…'

'Hey, hey!' Peter saw her teary eyes and lifted her up, placing her carefully on his lap. 'Don't you ever think like that okay? I will not leave you, Claire! I love you remember? Only you!'

She just nodded and buried face in the crook of his neck. Her hand rested on his shoulder and Peter cradled her in his arms. His face faded. He had to talk with his mother and as soon as it was possible.


	68. Chapter 67 Blood

_**Chapter 67**__** Blood**_

_**Odessa Texas**_

_**Motel 'Odessa'**_

Caitlin could not believe what she just did. However, the man sleeping next to her was not an illusion. The saddest part was that she used to work in he pub. She practically could not get drunk and now she knew what she was doing. She just had sex with a stranger, met on the bar. The reason was simple – Peter. Peter and his perfect life with wife, kids and great little family house… Caitlin frowned in the darkness. What the Hell she was thinking? That he would welcome her after two years of separation? He would claim in eternal love? What the Hell she was thinking? Caitlin rubbed her eyes and remembered Claire. His _niece _Claire. His _wife _Claire. She was so young, much younger than Caitlin. However, Claire had stolen Peter's heart. Somewhere deep inside of her, Caitlin knew that Peter did not love her. He'd always loved Claire. Even when he had lost his memories. Claire was still there.

_**Cork, Ireland,**_

_**3,5 years ago**_

Caitlin saw him sleeping on his bed in his small room above the Pub. It was small, filthy room, but Peter took it. She smiled and walked to his bed, kneeling down and touching his beautiful face. He had kissed her yesterday and they slept together for the first time this afternoon. However, she still felt something strange about him and about his way of acting with her. He kissed her. He touched her and it was all good. Somehow, he was little distracted, as if he was cheating on someone. That was ridiculous of course. He did not remember anything. Not even his last name. Only Peter. It was good name for him. It suited him. Caitlin touched his face with smile.

'Claire…' In the moment his lips pronounced that name, Caitlin knew that she was not the woman in Peter's life. She just was one substitute. Temporary thing. 'Claire…' He whispered her name again in his dream. His voice was so haggard that Caitlin covered her mouth, careful to keep silence. Her heart bled in that moment. 'I miss you…' Peter whispered again. Caitlin barely kept one cry. 'Help me… Claire… I… love you…' She could not take it more. She just ran away and never told him about his dream or the name Claire.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

'_**Odessa' Motel**_

_**Now Days  
**_

Caitlin suppressed another sad sigh. If she had to be honest, Peter never was hers. Claire held his heart and that would be okay if they had not related. She thought that Claire was his girlfriend. She thought that she could fight with her for him. When she had met with Angela and asked her about Claire, Peter's mother had told her that Claire was Peter's niece. Caitlin felt happy in this moment. She thought that her memories about him, babbling Claire's name with such love in his voice, were rather blurred. She had not heard right. Claire was only his niece, not the woman he was in love to. Her hopes were up and then…

When she rang on his door, she expected at least one hug from him. He just had stared at her. His eyes distant and distracted from the baby's cry. He just had left her alone at the door and rushed into the house. Caitlin had followed him and her nightmares got real. She saw Peter holding one boy. She saw how much they look alike. This was _his son_. When Caitlin had seen the woman, sitting on the sofa, she somehow knew who that was. She knew that this was Claire. Then she saw her pregnant and looked back at Peter. She could not believe in her eyes. _Peter_ had _married_ to his _niece_. The boy he held and trying to soothe was _their_ son. The _baby_, Claire carried under her heart was his too.

_Incest_.

The word just popped up in her head. They were relatives. They committed a crime. Caitlin never thought that Peter was capable of this. She thought him as a noble guy with principals. However, she could not ignore the love in his eyes every time he had looked at Claire. She did not miss the fury in Claire's eyes when she looked at her. Claire had banished her away from their house. Peter did not stop her. Not once.

Caitlin sighed again. Maybe if she talked with him…

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter held her tightly in her arms. She just had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in his secured arms. He never thought that he was able of hating his mother, but now he was not so sure. Angela was too clever for his taste. She knew exactly where to hit him so he could get hurt. Straight at his heart. Peter closed his eyes. Claire breathed normally and her snoring sound echoed in the room. It was kind of peaceful feeling for him. She was good. Their daughter was god and Pete was good. Still, Peter frowned in the darkness. Angela had gone excessively far. She just had threatened Claire's life. Now she was fragile and delicate. She had to be calm and relaxing and not under stress every single moment.

Angela had used Caitlin this time. When Peter had mentioned her name in front of her, he thought that he could trust to his mother. He thought that she finally had changed. It turned out that he was lying to himself. And how the Hell Caitlin had came back from that non existing future? She mentioned Hiro, but how?

Still, Peter had seen something in her eyes. He knew that she would not give up on him so easily. That was a problem and especially now with Claire's condition. He tried to calm her. He wanted her to feel safe and secure. He wanted Claire to be sure that he loved her. That was something undeniable. That was something that he never doubted of it. He loved her he always would and no one could change that. Not even Angela Petrelli and her pawns.

'Peter…' Claire whimpered in her dream and shifted nervously. She slept with head lying on his arm and face, close to his chest.

'Sh-sh… I'm here, Claire.' He said calmly, pulling her closer and feeling her hot breath over his bare skin.

'I love you.' She mumbled and Peter rubbed her back.

'I love you too…' He whispered and closed his eyes, feeling her warm body close to his. His Claire…

_**New York**_

Angela woke up in great mood. She had sent Caitlin yesterday. Maybe Peter soon would be home. Angela sat in the bed with smile.

'I thought that you love me, mother.' Peter's voice scared her and Angela looked at the window. He had leaned on the wall, close to the window. His arms had crossed before his chest. His eyes looked at her without blinking.

'Peter! What are you doing here?' Angela looked at him with hope.

'I'm here to tell you something.' Peter spoke quietly. He still stood there. His eyes narrowed this time. Angela felt her blood froze.

'What?' She asked her son carefully.

'Leave me alone, mother.' His deep voice scared her. It was so foreign. So absent. It was as if Peter talked with some stranger than with his own mother. Angela gulped painfully and her look bent down to her hands.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said quietly.

'Really?' She heard his voice close to her and looked up just to see him bent over her. His hands lay over her bed and he just looked at her with his beautiful hazel eyes. They were empty now. He did not feel anything about her. Angela felt that and tried to reach him. She touched his cheekbone. Peter did not move. He waited.

'When you were kid and you were scared of something, you came here and sat on my lap. I hugged you and everything was okay again.' Angela spoke softly, but Peter shook his head and pushed her hand aside. He pulled away from her.

'I'm not a kid anymore and you are not the mother I thought I have.' His words hurt her. He wanted that. Angela looked at him and saw his coldness.

'It's because of Claire, isn't it?' Angela snapped.

'It's because of me, mother.' Peter answered angrily. 'I'm not your little kid anymore. I am not the same person as I was before. You cannot control me now! You can't rule my life!'

'I just want you to be happy!' Angela tried to convince him. 'Since you met Claire you…'

'Stop saying her name as if it is something bad!' He was angry. 'I love her! Don't you understand? Only she could make me happy!'

'She is a mistake, Peter!' Angela snapped. 'Don't you get it?'

'She is the best thing happened in my life, mother!' Peter answered angrily.

'She is your _niece _Peter!' Angela got off her bed, wrapping her robe over her body.

'_And I love her_!' Peter yelled. 'I love her more than you ever know!'

'You are sick, Peter!' Angela went to him and tried to grab his hand, but Peter pulled back. 'Let me help you!'

'Stay away from me!' He hissed, grabbing her wrists. 'Stay away from my life! Stay away from Claire!'

'Peter…' Angela pleaded.

'By the way, Caitlin? Nice try. It won't work.' He pushed her away and with just one blink of his eyes, he was gone.

'Damn you, Claire!' Angela cursed and grabbed one picture with her son, staying over her nightstand. She threw it on the ground. The small pieces of the glass covered the floor beneath her. 'This is not the end!' Angela said quietly and her eyes shone with anger.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Motel 'Odessa'**_

When Caitlin opened her eyes on the next morning, she saw the same man still sleeping on her bed. He was blond and his blue eyes shone with some dangerous flames, but she chose him, just because he was so different from Peter. They had not any common.

'Good morning.' He said staring at her. Caitlin shivered uncomfortable.

'Good morning.' She answered casually. 'You are still here?'

'And you are not from around, aren't you?' He lifted up on his elbow. His eyes studied her face.

'I'm from Ireland.'

'Wow, long way to go.' The man exclaimed. 'What brings you here?'

'Look, you are nice and everything, but I usually don't talk with strangers…'

'Andy.' He said mockingly.

'What?' She stared at him.

'I'm not a stranger anymore.' He tilted his head aside.

'I didn't ask for your name.' Caitlin frowned.

'But I want you to know me.'

'Why?'

'Because, I can help you.'

'Help me with what?' Caitlin looked at him carefully. There was something not quite normal in him.

'Whatever you want.' He said with dangerous smile.

'Whatever I want?' Caitlin lifted up on her elbow too. 'Why you are so generous? You don't even know me. I could be criminal, hiding from the law.'

Strangely why, her words made him laugh.

'It's okay.' He said after. 'I'm gonna take that risk.'

'So… Andy, why do you wanna help me?'

He reached and touched her face. Caitlin did not pull back.

'Because you are great in the bed?' She frowned. 'No? Okay, I'll tell you. You know Peter Petrelli, right?'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Matt and Janice were sitting on the sofa in Peter's house. Peter and Claire were in the kitchen, preparing the dinner. Matt watched his son, playing with little Pete. Matt Jr thought himself as his big brother. The boys played with Pete's toys and Matt laughed.

'You are happy now?' Janice asked him, rubbing his arm. Matt covered her hand with soft smile.

'I think I am.' Matt said and sighed. 'Odessa is good place for living.'

'It's quiet and your friend is here.' She said.

'That helps too.' Matt chuckled.

'Tell me, how long you know each other?'

'Four, five years maybe?' Matt rubbed his chin. 'It's funny, but I met him here, in Odessa.'

'Really?' Janice looked surprised.

'Yeah. I met him in the jail right after he had saved Claire.' Matt rose up his eyebrows. 'The first time.'

'You never told me this story.' Janice said.

'Because it's not mine.' Matt shrugged. 'If you want to hear it, you could always ask Peter or Claire. I'm sure that they would be happy to tell you.'

'I don't want to dig into their past.' She said.

'Oh, but it's so interesting.' Peter said and Janice looked at him, blushing. He just smiled and took Pete in his arms. 'Come on, the dinner is ready.'

Matt nodded and got off the sofa. He took his son's hand and along with Janice, they followed Peter into the kitchen. When they settled around the table, Peter rubbed Claire's thigh with smile.

'Jan just asked about our firs meet. ' Peter said and Janice blushed again. 'You wanna share?'

'Nope.' Claire placed hand over his. 'I'll leave that honor to you. I have a boy to feed.'

'Eat.' Pete squealed and Claire laughed.

'See?' She asked and turned around to feed her son.

'We met here, Jan.' He said and took a sip of his water. 'We met in the night of the Claire's Homecoming. Hiro told me to save the cheerleader.' Peter looked at Claire. 'So I did that, but he did not tell me that I'm gonna fall in love with her.' He made short pause. 'I did. Then the local Police found me and that's how I met Matt.'

'Yeah.' Matt rubbed his temples. 'I still have headaches from then.'

'I blocked you.' Peter shrugged with boyish smile. 'I wasn't my fault though. I still couldn't control my powers.'

'And you asked me to protect Claire.' Matt said.

'I didn't want her to die. I knew that I have to take care for her.' Peter said placing hand on Claire's shoulder. She turned around for one moment and smiled at him. Then she focused back at Pete. 'We still didn't know that we are related then.'

'You are related?' Janice looked at him with surprise.

'You didn't tell her?' Peter looked at Matt.

'He just skipped that part.' Janice frowned. 'So you are…'

'We are blood relatives.' Claire said and looked at Janice.

'Oh…'


	69. Chapter 68 Pay

_**Chapter 68**__** Pay**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Janice could not believe in this. She just could not. How was that possible? Peter and Claire were relatives. They were blood relatives. That came out of nowhere. She dropped her fork on the table and stared at the couple of the opposite her. They looked so in love and like a real family. Claire looked like a lovely mother and wife. As for Peter, he was adorable as a father and it was obvious that he adored his wife. That was why Janice was shocked. How this could be real?

'How did that happen? If I may ask of course.' She said quietly and Peter smiled with understanding.

'It's okay and you can ask everything. You're Mat's wife. That's enough for me.' Peter shrugged. 'You know my real name, right?' He asked her carefully.

'Yes, of course.' Janice nodded. 'You are Peter Petrelli. You are brother of Senator Nathan Petrelli.'

'Claire is his daughter.' Peter said quietly and waited for Janice's reaction.

'But that makes you her uncle?'

Peter frowned and shook his head.

'Uh! I don't think I like this word.' He said and heard Claire's sigh.

'We never felt as relatives, Jan.' She said and met Peter's gaze. She nodded and Pete, who was yawning. Peter took that sign and got off the table, taking Pete in his arms and teleported them out of the room.

'But you two knew…'

'We didn't know that we are related.' Claire said and saw Peter teleported back into the room. He sat close to her again. 'When Peter came here to save me, we didn't even know each other. We just fell in love and that's it.'

'We understood that we are related later, when she saved me in New York.' Peter said seriously and hugged Claire over her shoulders.

'She saved you?'

'Yeah. I fought with Sylar. He won and stuck one piece of glass in my head. Claire pulled it off. She brought me back to life.' He said proudly and felt her small hand on his thigh.

'Since then you knew that you are related.' Janice looked at them with amusement.

'We knew.' Claire nodded. 'We tried to forget our feelings. It didn't work.'

'Even Matt tried to talk with me about this.' Peter nodded at his old friend.

'I really tried.' Matt said and Janice looked at him. He held Matt Jr on his lap. The little boy slept in his arms. He continued. 'I told him to forget about her.'

'You knew that he is in love with her?'

'I knew. It was too obvious. Plus, I'm mind reader, remember?' Matt tilted his head.

'So you got together despite everything?' Janice looked at the young couple opposite her.

'We did.' Peter nodded. 'We love each other and we are family now.'

'Oh my…' Janice leaned back on her chair.

'I think we shocked you.' Claire studied her face.

'I didn't expect that. That's all.' She said, still could not believe it. 'You two look so… Wow!'

'I know.' Claire smiled softly and rubbed her stomach. 'We are so normal, right? You couldn't guess if we haven't told you.'

'Yeah.' Janice laughed nervously.

'Don't worry.' Peter smiled too. 'You take it pretty well.'

'You look so in love!'

'We are.' Claire nodded and blinked from another hard kick.

'What? What is wrong, Claire?' Peter looked at her and she just smiled.

'Don't worry. I think our daughter is little tired.'

'Our daughter or her mother?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'I think we both are.' She said and saw the concern in his eyes. 'Relax.'

'You know I can't.' He answered.

'I think we better go.' Matt said and Janice got off the table with his son, sleeping on his shoulder. Janice followed him and they promised to come on a next day. In a minute Peter closed the door behind the, he took Claire in his arms and in the next moment they were in their room.

'Sometimes you have to use your legs, you know.' She said tiredly and sat on the bed. Peter helped her to change her clothes with her nightgown. He smiled.

'I know, but where is the fun in that way?'

'You are one big boy, aren't you?' She laughed and lay on he bed, waiting for him. He soon lay beside her and wrapped arms around her body. Claire snuggled in him and closed her eyes. 'Have I told you that I love you today?' She asked sleepily.

'About fifty times.' He smiled and kissed the top of her head. 'But I won't complain if you do that again.'

'Well then – I love you.' She said.

'I love you too. Now get sleep.' He said pulling her closer. Claire smiled and followed his advise.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Barb finally came back to work. However, she felt uncomfortable. Everybody looked at her as if she was some criminal. Maybe she was. Maybe she got wrong, but still felt uncomfortable. Mick could not look at her without frowning. Alex avoided her and Barb was not sure about Claire. She was afraid of Peter and preferred to wait before talked with her.

'Fries with fish. Two times.' She placed her order at the bar and Mick took it, without even look at her. 'Come on! You have to talk with me at some point!' She said frowning this time.

'What do you want me to do?' Mick gave the note to Alex and he nodded, placing the fish on the pan.

'I want you to talk to me.' Barb said.

'I'm talking.' Mick snapped. 'I'm just busy right now.'

'No, you're not! You are busy whole week and…'

'You got wrong, Barb! You messed up the things and you want me to act like nothing's happened?' Mick rose up his eyebrows.

'He lied to me, okay?' She said loudly and few customers turned around to look at her. Mick nodded at the new girl.

'Take her clients.' He said and she nodded. Mick grabbed Barb's elbow and dragged her into Claire's office. 'You stupid girl!' he hissed finally. 'Claire had killed because of you! She almost lost her baby, because of you and now you want what from us? You want us to forgive you so easily?'

'I know I'm guilty, okay!' Barb cried. 'I know that! But I can't stand this anymore. I can't!'

'You have to pay, Barb!' Mick said quietly.

* * *

**_My note: I want to apologize about the length of this chapter. The weather here is awful and I prefer to update now, instead of not update at all. I promise you that I'll catch up with the next one. Take care and wait for surprises here. _**

**_Yours,_**

**_ArinnaVal_**


	70. Chapter 69 Found

_**Chapter 69**__** Found**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire was lying on his secured arms. He held her close to himself and his hand rested over her belly. She smiled, feeling the moves of her unborn daughter inside of her. Peter protected them both now. Claire had saved him. Now he was returning the favor. They always were like this – saving and protecting each other. There were some bond between them and she had seen it since the beginning of their relationship. Yeah, they were… Well, they were something like friends after he had saved her. She thought that he was good looking, but she never thought that man like him could fell in love with the girl like her. Claire thought that to the moment she had seen his hazel eyes shone against her in the jail cell. When they had met for the second time. She understood that she would never be friend with him. She could not be just a friend. She could not be just his niece. It was painful then. It was painful and he was not there to explain to her. He was not there to tell her that everything would be alright. But even if he was there, it would not hurt her less. They were relatives. She was his niece and he was her uncle. Nothing in the world could change that.

However, Claire did not stop love him. She was in love with him and that love was so strong that no words could change that. She held him in her heart. She loved him secretly and that was enough for her to the point where she could not deny anymore. She wanted to tell him. She did and understood that she was not alone. She never was, but she did not know that. Claire was happy that night. All her craziest dreams came true in his hands. When he said that he loved her, she cried and he wiped out her tears. Peter knew how to do that. He held the key for her heart. He always was and always would be. He was the one and only for her. He was enough of a lifetime.

All her sufferings while he was gone now were worth it. All his sufferings without her now were worth it too. They were together despite everything and everyone. Her daughter kicked her again, just under Peter's hand. Claire smiled and covered his fingers. She was safe. He was protecting her. What better protection than the love. Claire closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

_**New York**_

Caitlin took a small apartment in the City. She had enough money. Angela had given her enough. She was clear. She wanted her son back in New York and with his family. Caitlin had to do that. She thought that this would gonna be one easy job. She thought that Peter still cared about her. Caitlin was not a fool. Peter had told her that he loved her few times, but since she had known about Claire from his dream, her eyes had opened. Now she was able to see the whole truth about him.

Andy came with her. He was honest. He was in love with Claire. He wanted her as Caitlin wanted Peter back. Andy told her about his attempt to kill Peter. He said that he wanted to be honest with Caitlin. However, she felt that there was something else in him. There was some madness in his eyes. Strange as it looked, Caitlin felt some vibe about him. She played with the thought about calling the Police, but then dropped it. He wanted Claire, she wanted Peter. It was simple.

Caitlin knew that he would never love her. However, she still wanted him. He had something in his eyes that amazed her. It made her weak and now it turned her into some bad person, wanted to destroy one family.

However, Peter and Claire were not real family. Well, they were, but not in this way. He was her uncle and she was his niece. That was sick and twisted. That was disgust. It was out ove nature and Caitlin could not understand that.

Still, they lived together in sin. She knew that Peter had changed his name. Angela had told her that he had done this to hide from his family. They had thought him dead. How could you do that to your own family, Caitlin still could not understand that. Then Angela had told her that Peter did this for Claire. He refused to end this madness and came home. Here was his real home. It was not in Odessa. It was not with Claire. It was not with his niece, playing his wife and lover.

Caitlin frowned and looked at the sleeping man beside her. She hid criminal, but that criminal would help her and now that was enough. Her brother had thought her not to miss opportunities when she saw them. Andy was opportunity and Caitlin would use him. So beat it.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Janice and Claire were sitting in the living room. It was lazy afternoon and they spent the day together. Matt and Peter were at work so both women decided to get together and talk some time. It was sunny day and too hot for May, but Claire got use to it.

'So how's your work going?' Janice asked her. 'Matt told me that you work from home.'

'Yeah… Just the financial reports of the diner.' Claire shrugged and crooked her face. 'I hated Math at school. Karma is a bitch!'

Janice laughed.

'Tell me about it.' She rolled her eyes. 'I have to find some job too, but for now Matt want me to stay with our son.'

'Peter leaved the choice to me.' Claire placed hands over her belly. 'I used to work full day. However, after the problems with my pregnancy I chose to stay home.'

'You chose?' Janice rose up her eyebrows. Claire blushed.

'Well, he helped too.'

'I knew it.' Janice laughed.

'Yeah… but I love to see him like this.' Claire said pensively.

'Like what?'

'He was so bad before. He was… lost his will for life.' Claire's face faded. 'It was hard times for both of us.'

'I can't believe that he could be weak.' Janice said and saw Claire shook her head with sadness in her eyes.

'He was. When we had separated and he came to see me… We haven't seen each other sixteen months, one week and five days, but who's counting?' Claire laughed bitterly.

'You?' Janice rubbed her arm.

'Yeah… I missed him and I suffered about him, but I had something he hadn't.' Claire said and looked at Pete. He played with Matt Jr, sitting on the floor. They passed together one toy car and made funny noises. 'I was pregnant with Pete. I had some reason for living. Peter did not know that. He did not know about Pete. When he came back, Pete was seven moths old.'

'What was his reaction?' Janice asked carefully, knowing that Claire told her all this, because thought her as a friend.

'Pete brought him to life.' Claire said carefully. 'Peter was really bad and he was dying. He thought that there was no reason for him being here.'

'Dying?' Janice looked confused. 'I thought…'

'He can control his ability. He can shut it out when he want, but then it's hard to get it back.' Claire tried to explain. 'However, he chose to shut down it then. He chose death instead of life.'

'Why?' Janice asked carefully again.

'Because of me.' Claire admitted. 'He thought that he'd better die instead of live without me. He was weak, I know. I know that now it's different and that's why I'm happy about it.'

'But he is alive now.' Janice said. 'You said that Pete brought him back to life. How he did this?'

'When I lost any hope, I thought about our son. I thought that maybe he could bring his will for life.'

'And he did?'

'He just had to touch his hand and Peter was alive again.' Claire brushed the tears of her eyes and smiled. 'They established connection almost immediately.'

'They are really close now. I can see that.' Janice nodded with smile. 'Matt and his son met when he was six months old. I was angry at him. He just left one morning, telling me that he had job to do. I got angry and told him not to come back. I lied to him that the baby wasn't his. He believed me and looked so hurt, but I was stupid and full of pride.' Janice shook her head. 'Anyhow, when I saw him holding his son and looking at me again after months of separation… I knew what I have to do. I told him about my feelings then. I said I was stupid and he believed me. I didn't deserve his trust, but he believed me and now here we are.'

'Hard life you had?' Claire said, looking at the older woman.

'Nah.' Janice waved with her hand. 'Mine was a fairytale according to yours.'

'Maybe.' Claire shrugged with smile. 'But I have what I wanted. '

'You do?'

'I have Peter.' Claire said and leaned back at the couch. 'Once I thought that he is only one impossible dream. Now, when I have him… he is everything I always dreamed of. He is a dream come true, Jan.'

'Dada?' Pete had heard them talking and mentioning Peter's name.

'Sure, baby – dada.' Claire said smiling and Pete giggled.

'He is so cute.' Janice said and Claire looked at her with another smile.

'He takes that from Peter.' She shrugged. 'I take it as a compliment.'

'Girl, you are so in love…' Janice rolled her eyes and Claire laughed.

'I think you're right.' She said, rubbing her belly.

'You want something?' Janice had seen her gesture.

'No, no…' Claire smiled. 'Just my little girl wants some attention. That's all.'

'I think she'll follow your cheerleading steps.'

'A cheerleader?' Claire rose up her eyebrows. 'But… I don't want her name to be Claire though. Her brother is Peter and it'll be really awkward.' She crooked her face and Janice burst into laugh.

'It'll be awkward indeed.'

'Hello?' Peter called from the door and Claire's face shone. Janice shook her head.

'You are so transparent.'

'I can afford that now.' Claire said and said aloud. 'In here.'

Peter showed up seconds later. Pete already padded towards him. Peter took his son in his arms and hugged him tightly. Then he put him back on the ground so he could padded back to his toys.

'Hey there.' Pete said and placed hand on Claire's belly. He leaned and kissed her waiting lips. 'How is my girl today?'

'Which one?' Claire asked wrinkling her nose.

'I asked about my girl, not wife.' He pinched her nose and Janice smiled. 'Hey Jan.'

'Hey, Peter.' She said and got off. 'I think I better leave. Matt soon will be home, so…'

'Say hello from me, okay?' Peter looked at her. Janice nodded.

'I will.' She said and called her son. They leaved the house minutes later. Peter looked back at Claire and saw her smiling.

'What?' He asked and sat close to her, picking her legs and placing them over his lap.

'I just thought about something.'

'Share.' He said and massaged her heels. Claire closed her eyes with pleasure.

'Janice and I talked about our daughter.' She murmured, but then opened her eyes and looked at him. 'I don't want her to be Claire.'

'You don't want her to be Claire?' Peter rose up his eyebrows with amusement. 'Why?'

'Our son is Peter.' Claire shrugged. 'Peter and Claire supposed to be in love, right?'

'Right…' He smiled. 'He'll find his Claire.'

'Like you found me?' Claire smiled with love.

'Like I found you.' Peter returned the smile.

Life was good sometimes… but not always. It was like the weather - sunny in one moment and cloudy in the next one. Too bad that it could not be sunny the whole time.


	71. Chapter 70 Apologize

_**Chapter 70**__** Apologize**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's house**_

She was in her sixth month and she felt good. This was the first time since the beginning of her pregnancy, when she actually felt good. Claire smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying at the silence in her living room.

'Claire – bananas or strawberries?' Peter called from the kitchen and Claire sighed.

'For what?' She asked aloud.

'Your ice cream.'

'She wants both.' Claire answered and placed hand on her protuberant stomach. Her daughter kicked her and she smiled again. Soon she saw Peter walking out of the kitchen, holding two cups with ice crème.

'That's good.' Claire said as he handed her the one.

'That's really good.' He answered looking at her.

_**New York**_

Caitlin looked at the young man, sitting on the bed. He stared at some laptop and bit his low lip. He was up to something and now Caitlin was curious what exactly. She sat beside him and Andy looked at her.

'What?' He snapped.

'You are up to something. I want to know what.' Caitlin asked.

'Curious much?' He rose up his eyebrows and closed the laptop.

'No. I just want to know in what I'm entering to.'

'You want Peter back and I am going to help you. That is all you have to know.' Andy said.

'What about their children?'

'Child.' Andy frowned. 'I'm not planning Claire to give birth again. One bastard is enough.'

Caitlin winced in his words.

'What are you talking about?' She asked.

'I just checked in her medical file in Odessa.' Andy explained patiently. 'When she fell over the stairs, Claire received internal bled. That complicated her pregnancy and makes it extremely dangerous.'

'But you said before that…'

'Her file also informs about the danger of stressful situations.' Andy continued. 'That would threaten her life and the baby's also.'

'Are you willing to risk her life?' Caitlin rose up her eyebrows.

'She would be fine as long as she don't give birth to that baby.' His voice was flat. Caitlin nodded.

'Okay, but it won't be easy with Peter.' She said pensively. 'He is different.'

'I know.' Andy said. 'I literally experienced by myself.' He rubbed the back of his neck. 'He tried to kill me.'

'We have to be careful with him.' Caitlin said, slipping hand over his chest.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Noah looked at his daughter. He sat on the couch and watched her as she played with her son. Little Peter had grabbed her hand and tried to walk and his small baby teeth shone when e smiled. Claire laughed too and Noah had not seen her smile like that. It was pure joy in her eyes. In the moment Peter had arrived, Claire had changed for good. Now she was practically glowing. Noah slipped look into her belly. Claire wore some loose shorts and T-shirt, but her pregnancy was more than obvious.

Noah heard her laugh again and smiled along with her. Claire was happy. As a father that was all Noah needed to see. She was happy and loved. Her children were good. Claire had not complained this month. Peter also had not told him about any crisis. Noah thought that all this was behind their backs now. Maybe Claire was already out of danger.

'Dad?' Claire called him and Noah looked at her. She smiled. 'Could you please take Pete upstairs?'

'Sure.' Noah smiled. 'Come little champion.' He said and took Pete in his arms.

'It's time for his afternoon nap.' Claire said softly and took one of Pete's arms hung behind Noah's back. She kissed his little fingers and Pete giggled.

'I'll put him, Claire. Don't worry.' Noah said and walked towards the staircase. Claire smiled and waved at Pete. He smiled back and gave her one fly kiss. She sighed and crouched beside his crib, trying to gather his toys from the ground. It was impossible for her to bend over now. Her belly did not allow her so every time she had to crouch and do this exercise.

Claire just had finished when somebody rang on the door. She lifted up with rack and went to open. The person, standing there was the last she had expected to see.

'Barb?' Claire looked at the young woman, standing before her. 'What are you doing here? Something in the diner?'

'No.' Barb coughed. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure.' Claire opened the door widely and waited until Barb walked into the house. 'Follow me.' She said and Barb followed her into the living room. 'You want something to drink or…'

'No.' Barb shook her head. 'I just wanted to talk with you.'

'Okay.' Claire said and sat on the couch. Barb was sitting at the opposite chair. 'What is all about?'

'I wanted to apologize.' Barb said quietly and bent over her head.

'For what?' Claire still could not understand. She placed hand on her belly and felt one hard kick. 'Oh!'

'What?' Barb's eyes widened and she almost jumped off the chair. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm okay; just my little girl is hyperactive today.' Claire said and blinked.

'Girl?' Barb smiled with amusement. 'You'll have a girl?'

'Yeah.' Claire smiled, despite hard kicking. 'She is little bigger than she has to be, but… We are fine.'

'Little bigger?' Barb looked at Claire with worry in her eyes. 'Are you sure you are okay?'

'I just told you.' Claire smiled again. 'I'm little tired, but that is something usual. I'm tired every day.'

'Then what I want to tell you can wait.' Barb said and got off the couch.

'Wait.' Claire stopped her and got off slowly. Barb helped her. 'Please tell me.'

'No, Claire.' Barb tried to smile. 'I can wait until you get better.'

'But…' Claire looked confused.

'You!' Noah's voice interrupted them and Claire saw him walking towards them. He stopped just in front of Barb and grabbed her elbow. 'What are you doing here?' He hissed and Barb winced from his hostile voice.

'I came to apologize.' Barb said huskily. She licked her lips and looked at Claire. 'But that can wait.'

'Why you have to apologize?' Claire looked at her father. 'Dad? What is going on here?'

'Nothing to worry about, Claire-bear.' Noah said frowning. 'She's leaving.' He said and dragged Barb to the door.

'Wait!' Claire stopped him and he turned around to look at her along with Barb. Claire narrowed her eyes. 'I want to know what is going on here and why she wants to apologize!'

'Because she made a mistake.' Noah said. 'But this is not important now, right?' Noah rose up his eyebrows towards Barb and she nodded with scary eyes.

'No! It's not important.' Barb nodded furiously.

'Then why she…' Claire looked confused, but Noah opened the front door and just then Peter showed up there. He saw Barb and frowned dangerously. Barb literally froze in Noah's hands.

'What is she doing here?' Peter asked with low voice and his look drop on Claire. 'Are you alright?'

'She was here to apologize, but I still don't know why.' Claire frowned and waited Peter to come close to her. He slipped hand behind her back and she leaned on him. 'It's gonna be good if someone could explain that to me.'

'Noah!' Peter said and Claire's father stopped at one place with Barb. 'Let her apologize.'

'But Peter!' Noah rolled eyes towards Claire. 'Is it safe?'

'It's not safe, but Claire has to know!' Peter said. 'Keeping someone in the dark is never good.' He rubbed her shoulder. 'Besides, I'm here now.' He said and felt Claire's hand slipped behind his back.

'Okay.' Noah said unwillingly. He dropped Barb's elbow and nodded at Claire. 'Go on. Tell her. Tell her what you did.'

'I… Claire I'm so sorry.' Barb laced her fingers in front of her chest and looked at Claire apologizing. 'I've never meant to hurt you! I swear! Only if I knew…'

'Barb!' Claire frowned, running out of patience. 'Spill it already!'

'I was the one, hiding Andy all these months!' Barb cried and Claire opened her mouth with amusement. 'I'm so sorry! I…'

'What did you do?' Claire asked huskily. 'You knew that he tried to kill Peter! He was the one attacked me in the hospital! He…'

'Claire calm down!' Peter interrupted her, rubbing her back. 'This is past already! Think about yourself now. Think about our daughter.'

'Claire, please forgive me! I didn't know!' Barb tried to touch her, but Claire pulled back and snuggled in Peter, breathing heavily. She tried to contain her anger, but it was hard. She remembered her fear when she almost had lost Peter. Then again, back in the hospital, when she almost had lost her daughter. It was hard to stay calm, having these pictures in front of your eyes. Claire took deep breathe and narrowed her eyes.

'I almost lost two of the most important persons in my life, because of that son of a bitch and you want me to forgive you so easily?' Her eyes shone. 'You don't have any idea of what I've been through these months, because of Andy! He is sick and he is s killer!'

'I know now.' Barb cried. 'He lied to me.'

'How could be so stupid? How… Oh!' Claire placed hand over her belly. She closed her eyes, trying to easier her breathing.

'I think that is enough!' Peter said and nodded at Noah. He nodded back and walked Barb out of the house. Peter helped Claire to sit on the couch and lean back. He knelt beside her and stroked her hair. Her eyes had closed and Claire breathed deeply. 'That's okay.' He spoke calmingly. 'You're doing fine. Keep going. Breathe now…'

Noah walked into the room in this moment and looked at Peter quizzically. Peter nodded at him to sit and Noah followed his silent suggestion. He looked at his daughter and frowned. How he had let all this to happen?

'Don't blaming yourself?' Noah heard Peter's voice and looked at him. Peter still looked at Claire. 'You couldn't do anything. None of us could.'

'Did you just… read my mind?' Noah frowned.

'Yes, I did…' He said and felt Claire squeezing his hand. He looked at her. Her eyes opened and one light smile appeared on her lips. 'What?' Peter asked her. 'You want something?'

'Nothing.' She shook her head and reached to touch his face. 'Just you.'

'I'm here.' Peter said with light smile too. 'She is here too.' He placed hand over Claire's belly. 'How are you feeling now?'

'Better. I'm better.' She said and Peter leaned on her hand, looking at her delicate face. Noah just watched them. They were so close, so attached to each other. They loved each other so strongly that it was almost scary. However, he was already on their side. He would protect them and their family. They deserved this. They had suffered enough and Noah swore that he would do anything to keep them safe.


	72. Chapter 71 Wish

_**Chapter 71**__** Wish**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter looked her with love.

'Are you sure you are okay?' His hand still stroked her hair.

'We both are.' She said and squeezed his other hand. 'I feel sleepy.'

'Sleep now.' Peter smiled at her. He saw her closing her eyes and his smile faded. 'What the Hell is wrong with this world?' He asked quietly in the moment he saw her peaceful breathing. Peter got off the couch and went into the kitchen, following by Noah. 'She is not supposed to be in this way!'

'I know. It's not fair, but what we can do about it?' Noah sat on one chair and watched as Peter crossed the room angrily. He really was concerned. 'Is she that bad?' Noah asked carefully.

'She is… delicate at this moment.' Peter said, without stopping his walk. 'She needs protection. And what am I doing? Nothing! Nothing, damn it!' Peter hit the wall and Noah saw how his bones cracked. However, they healed even before Noah was able to ask. 'I didn't want this life for her! I want her to be happy and healthy!'

'I need that too Peter, but…' Noah tried to calm him. Peter was angry. Claire's father saw him like this for the second time since her first visit at the hospital. Peter had cried then. Now he was just angry. However, there was not such thing as just angry when it came to Peter Petrelli. He was furious. He wanted blood and Noah could see that. His job now was to calm him down. 'Peter please!' Noah took his attention and Peter finally stopped at one place. 'You have to calm now, okay? Claire doesn't have to see you like this!'

'She won't see me, Noah.' Peter rubbed his neck, but his eyes still shone dangerously.

'Yeah. That look in your eyes just helps a lot.' Noah frowned.

'Look, what do you expect me to do?' Peter said angrily. 'I'm here, right? I'm not after him? I did not kill Nathan! And I have to tell you, I was close… I chose her, right. I chose to be with her!'

'Peter…'

'You know what they told me?' Peter came close to Noah. 'They said that every stress is dangerous to her! Even the small one. Barb came today and look at Claire now, Noah?'

'She is okay, Peter!' Noah tried again.

'She is not okay, damn it!' Peter stormed out. 'She is not okay! She is fragile and the things keep happening. What I have to do now? What?'

'You have to be here, beside her.' Noah said quietly and Peter looked at him. 'You have to support her, give her the strength she needs.' He made shot pause. 'When you're gone she wasn't that strong Peter.'

'She is not strong now Noah!'

'Emotionally – she is!' Noah made Peter sat beside him. 'I saw her play with your son today. I heard her singing. I heard her laugh. You know how long I haven't heard her laugh like that?'

'She is happy about the baby.' Peter said and bent down his face.

'She is happy because of you.' Noah said. 'I'm not going to pretend and say that I understand your relationship. I still can't. However, as a father, I want to see my daughter happy and she is now. Trust me! She is and I wanted to see her like that! That was my dream and today I saw it.'

'How could she be happy with someone like me?' Peter asked quietly and looked at Noah. 'I brought only problems in her life.'

'You brought her just the love she was needed. You know how much she suffered just to be with you, right?' Noah asked him and Peter nodded. He knew. 'Now, you just have to be beside her and support her through all this. You need to love her.'

'You know that I love her, Noah.' Peter tried to smile. 'I love her more than anything and you know that.'

'I think I know.' Noah smiled and patted Peter's shoulder. 'Just remember that, okay? When you feel angry and wanting revenge, just remember this conversation. It'll help you. I promise and I hope you know that you can trust me. You can count on me for everything.'

'Thanks, Noah.' Peter smiled at the old man. Being an empath sometimes could help. Now it helped him to listen to Noah's words. He saw the truth in them and that calmed him enough for now.

_**New York**_

Sometimes love could make you crazy. Sometimes love could get you ill. Caitlin thought that she would never become a criminal as her brother. She would never follow his steps. However, now she was doing just this. And it was even pathetic. She was trying to bring back a man, who did not even love her. Who forgot her in that distant future? If it were not that Japanese person, Caitlin was not going to exist here. Peter had left her.

She was not sure what she was feeling about him now honestly. Maybe it was still love or maybe it was anger? Or it was something between these feelings. Whatever it was it was strong enough to make her fought for him. It was not even a fight. Caitlin knew that Peter never would love her as he loved his Claire. She was very different from her. Caitlin was dark and Claire was blond. Caitlin had dark eyes; Claire's were light and full of love for him. Caitlin was tall and Claire just fitted in Peter's arms. Her head barely touched his chin but they looked… almost perfect together. She frowned. That was not going to be for long.

'Oh, we are angry?' Andy took her attention Caitlin looked at the door. He was standing there with some paper bags. She went to help him and they putted them at the small table. 'What now?' Andy asked her casually.

'I just thought about Claire. That's all.'

'I thought you're interested about Peter.' Andy teased her and Caitlin shot him one look.

'I am. I want him.' Caitlin said and looked at Andy. 'So are you ready?'

'Am I ready?' Andy rose up his eyebrows. 'I'm always read, sweetheart.' He said and pulled her closer. 'I already sent the mail.'

'Good…' Caitlin placed hands on his shoulders. 'So what we have to do now?'

'We have to wait.' Andy said and brushed her face. Caitlin closed her eyes.

'Wait for what?'

'Wait for our dear Claire to get into hospital again.' Andy smirked dangerously. 'She won't be that strong this time. I swear!'

'Hope you're right!' Caitlin said and felt his mouth crashed over hers.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Noah came home little later than he had promised. Sandra welcomed him by the door. She frowned at first, but then saw the worrying look on his face and she touched his arm.

'Noah? What happened? Something with Claire?' She asked with concern in her voice.

'And Peter…' Noah sighed and scratched his neck.

'What?'

'Barb, Claire's friend from her work came today. She wanted to apologize about Andy.' Noah explained.

'But Claire didn't know…' Sandra looked at Noah with fear in her eyes.

'Exactly.' Noah said and threw his jacket on the cupboard. He followed his wife into the kitchen. 'Peter came home just when Barb was leaving. He said that Claire has to know and…' Noah shrugged. 'Barb old her, Claire got angry and relieved some light pains.'

'How is she now?' Sandra was afraid to ask.

'Oh, she is fine. Peter helped her and she calmed almost immediately.' Noah fell on one chair and leaned elbows over the table. 'Then Peter got angry and I had to talk with him.'

'You calmed him?' Sandra placed one glass with water in front of her husband.

'I tried and I think he is better now.' Noah took one sip. 'But I think that his calmness won't last for long.'

'Why you think that?' Sandra looked at him carefully.

'He loves Claire and always put her needs before his. That makes him one very dangerous man. Now, put the fact that he has…um… certain abilities…'

'One very dangerous man.' Sandra nodded with agreement.

_**New York**_

Angela Petrelli smiled. Nathan frowned at her expression. He was watching her the whole night. They supposed to have family dinner, but she had not spoken through the whole time. When she was smiling, Nathan smelled troubles. He finally gave up and dropped his fork and knife on his empty plate. The fell with thud sound. Angela looked at him. Heidi did the same. She frowned, knowing that look in his eyes. He wanted to stay alone with his mother.

'Come on, kids!' Heidi said at her sons and they leaved the table.

'Tell me what are you doing, Ma?' Nathan crossed arms before his chest. 'I need to know now, before the big bang!'

'It's nothing, Nathan.' She said quietly and took her glass with wine.

'It is something.' Nathan frowned. 'You just smiled. You never smile unless… Is it Peter?'

'What?' Angela almost chocked with her drink and put the glass back on the table.

'Spill now!' Nathan frowned even more. 'You are planning something, right? Something that I won't like it!'

'Peter will be home soon.' Angela announced.

'Really?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows. 'And what about Claire?'

'Claire won't be a problem.' Angela said again and Nathan saw something different in her eyes.

'Are you planning of… killing her?' Nathan asked casually.

'Excuse me.' Angela threw her napkin over the table and got off her chair. 'I have a phone call.'

'So have I.' Nathan said quietly and pulled out his cell.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter's phone rang just as he stood in front of Pete's room. He frowned. There was not Caller ID.

'Hello?' He answered.

'_Pete? How are you doing?'_ Nathan's voice made him clenched his jaw.

'Do you have death wish?' Peter asked him almost politely.

'_Take it easy here.'_ His brother changed his tone. _'I think you are going to have some problems soon.'_

'What are you – a fortune-teller?' Peter hissed angrily.

'_I said – take it easy!'_ Nathan sighed with annoyance. _'It comes from our mother.' _

'What she want now?' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'And why I have to trust you?'

'_You don't have to trust me!'_ Nathan said. _'I'm just telling you that your precious Claire might be in danger.' _

'Claire? What about her? I thought…'

'_I think Caitlin has something to do with that!'_ Nathan said and Peter frowned even more.

'Caitlin? You're saying that my mother and Caitlin are planning something?'

'_Something against Claire and I do not think that it's healthier if you know what I mean!'_ Nathan said carefully.

'I think I got the idea, but why are you calling me?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'I thought you two are playing together.'

'_You know very well that I don't want you here!'_ Nathan frowned and his voice getting cold. _'My mother thinks that I'm wrong!' _

'So you're acting behind her back!' Peter answered with the same tone. 'That's your specialty!'

'_Don't make me feel sorry for calling you!'_ Nathan hissed_. 'I just wanted you to know! Besides, Claire is my daughter.' _

'Strange way of showing this!' Peter snapped. 'But thanks! I'll keep that in mind.'

'_Sure.' _Nathan said and closed the phone. Peter did the same. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he tried to fight with his anger. He had to be calm now. Claire needed him Peter took a deep breath and opened Pete's room. He saw his son sleeping peacefully on her small bed and smiled. Pete was lying on his tummy and sucked his finger in his dream.

'My big boy.' Peter whispered and covered Pete's small body with his blanket. He smiled. This was the reason kept him alive. This little boy. His flesh and blood. The boy, Claire fought for being born. Peter's smile faded. Now it was his turn. Peter had to fight for his daughter. He had to help Claire this time. She was not alone and if his mother thought that it was going to be easy, she was wrong. Deadly wrong.


	73. Chapter 72 Changes

_**Chapter 72**__** Changes**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter walked into his bedroom and saw Claire. She was sleeping, reaching hand to his side of the bed. Peter smiled and took off his clothes. She searched him even in her dream. He carefully lay beside her and took her in his arms. Claire sighed in her dream and snuggled in him. Peter smiled again. It was good feeling of holding her in his arms. He was one happy man. Happy, well… Peter frowned. Not exactly, but at least he could held Claire in his arms and that was enough for now. He still thought about Nathan's call. He was honest with him. Peter felt it. Nathan had not been like thins since long time. He had told him openly that he did not want him back.

Angela was different story. She was stubborn to the bone. She hated it when something did not work on her will. Everything had to be in her way. She wanted him back in New York and she would not stop until he did not come back to her.

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. Caitlin… The beautiful Irish girl saved him before. He thought that he loved her. He thought that she meant everything to him. He thought that she had good, loving soul. Peter knew that Caitlin was not bad in her heart. She just shocked of his marriage with his niece. Maybe if Peter could talk with her, she could understand.

Still, little before her appearance in their home, Pete said 'bad'. Peter knew about his ability to see people's souls. He could see whether they good or bad. He said 'bad' for her and he got scared. Only if he was able to talk, Peter could ask him what he had seen. Why he got scared so much even before, he had seen her.

Claire shifted in her dream and Peter held her tightly. He buried his face in her soft hair and inhaled deeply. She was here, in his arms. Then why he felt so scared?

_**New York**_

Caitlin stared at the ceiling. She thought about him. She thought about the man, stolen her heart and then left her alone in the future. He had told her that he would come back for her. He never did. Hiro Nakamura, was the one who saved her. He found her by accident. He had tried to go back at his time, but ended up in Caitlin's time. She convinced him to take her and he had teleported her back in their time.

Peter left her there.

Peter forgot about her and he swore that he loved her.

He lied to her. Caitlin knew why. Claire! His little precious Claire. His niece Claire, no! His wife Claire! Caitlin frowned. She had seen the way he looked at her. He was cold. Then Peter had looked at Claire and his whole heart reflected in his eyes. She was important to him. Even more… He loved her to the point of insanity. He was sick and Caitlin would cure him. With little help of course. She smiled and looked at the sleeping man beside her. Maybe he was little crazy, but her mind was clear. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted Peter. What she was going to do with him was a different question.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter welcomed her in the kitchen. Claire walked in, yawning and dragging feet over the floor. He smiled at her sleepy face and put one plate before her.

'Morning sleepy head.' He said and poured some coffee for himself.

'Morning.' She smiled sleepily and took a bit from her pancake.

'You sleep well?' He asked and she nodded.

'Yeah. You have to know that by the way.' She said with full mouth and he smiled, sitting opposite her.

'I know. Just asking.'

'Where is Pete?' Claire looked around. 'I thought…'

'Your mother just took him. Today you're stick with me.' He said and saw her smiling again.

'I love these days.' She said.

'I love them too, but now eat. Then you can tell me what you want to do.' Peter finished his coffee and put the mug on the table.

'We can… finish the finances of…'

'Oh no!' Peter crooked his face. 'I thought you love me!'

'I do, but I have to do this.' She said seriously.

'Fine!' Peter said. 'I'll help you.'

'Then we can pick names…' She said and pushed the empty plate towards him.

'Pick names?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Are you sure?'

'Sure, why not?' Claire leaned back on her chair, placing hands over her belly. 'I'm in seventh month now, so…'

'Okay.' Peter nodded with agreement. That was new for him. Picking names… for his daughter. He smiled like an idiot and Claire threw him one strange look.

'Are you okay?'

'Oh… I'm fine.' He said and turned around to the sink.

_**New York**_

Angela was sitting in her living room. She was reading a book when her son rushed there with frowned face. Angels placed the book on her lap and looked at him calmly. Nathan was pretty nervous these days.

'What the Hell are you doing?' He growled, but she did not even blink at his tone. 'Peter is a grown man. You can't tell him…'

'Peter is confused, but I can help him through this.' Angela said icily. She was convinced in her point of view and nobody could convince her in the opposite.

'He is not confused, Ma! He is crazy about that girl! He is not your puppy anymore and you can't make him do what you want.'

'Caitlin can!'

'Caitlin is with one criminal now.' Nathan growled again and this time Angela winced. 'She is here, in New York. You know that the man she is with is…'

'… the same attacked Claire in the Hospital!' Angela finished his sentence. 'Yes I know.'

'Do you know what is going to happen if he media…'

'I thought that you're more concern about the justice.' Angela rose up her eyebrows.

'That too!' Nathan frowned again.

'You see that I'm right about her, Nathan.' Angela said, looking at him.

'If you're not, we are all doomed! I don't think Pete would take this so easily!'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

They just had finished with Claire's job, when his phone rang.

'Crap!' Peter frowned. 'I wanted…'

'It's okay, call.' She said smiling. 'I'm going into the bathroom and then we could start.'

'Okay.' Peter smiled, watching her leaved the room. 'Yes.' He answered.

'Hey handsome.' Peter heard Caitlin's voice.

'Caitlin?'

'The same.' Her quiet laugh echoed into his ear. 'I thought we could talk about your wife around.'

'My wife?' Peter felt cold chills running down his spine.

'Or I should say – your niece?' Her voice still quiet, made him feel uncomfortable. Peter knew that something was not right here. She sounded hurt.

'Caitlin, I don't know what you are talking about. What do you want me to say?' He asked carefully.

'I want you to say that you sorry, Peter.' She said and her voice suddenly broke. 'I want you to say that you can see your mistake of being with her.'

'It's not a mistake!' Peter interrupted her. 'She is not a mistake!'

'You do realize how wrong all this is, don't you? She is your blood , Peter!' Caitlin sounded angrily already.

'Are you… jealous?' Peter asked carefully.

'I thought I would be.' Caitlin said with the same hostile voice. 'Part of me it is, but the other part is just angry at you and her.'

'What? Why?'

'Why?' Caitlin made short pause. 'You left me there, Peter! You said that you love me, but you left me there!'

'I'm sorry.' He said honestly and he really meant it. 'I never thought…'

'You were so eager to remember her that just left me…'

'This is not true!' Peter snapped. 'I tried to save you by stopping the virus.'

'But you wasn't sure that you're gonna find me later, was you?'

'Caitlin!' Peter rose up her voice. 'Please calm down. I didn't want…'

'I want you back Peter!' Her voice broke again and Peter froze.

'But I love Claire.' He said patiently. 'I always loved her and I always will.'

'Then I'm sorry!' Caitlin said and closed the phone. Peter just stared at the receiver. Claire walked out of the bathroom just in that moment. She saw his concerned face and quickly went to him.

'Peter? What's wrong?' She asked and he looked at her absently.

'Hm?'

'Peter?' She repeated again and this time he saw her worried face. 'What's wrong? And don't lie to me, 'cos I can feel it!'

'I don' want you to worry about, Claire.' He said and took her hand, making her sat on his lap. 'You don't have to worry about anything!'

'You thought that if I don't know, I'm gonna worry less?' She looked at him. 'Please tell me! I want to know. Who called you?'

'It was Caitlin.' Peter finally admitted. 'She wanted to talk to me.'

'Caitlin? Why?' Claire tried to hide her fear, but knew that he had felt it already.

'She's feeling hurt, Claire.' Peter said and stroked her hair. 'Probably she has a right to feel in this way. It's my fault.'

'Peter…' She looked at his face and her fingers slipped over his side. 'People can't blame you for everything. You're not Superman after all.'

'But you don't know…'

'I don't want to know!' She said and pressed one soft kiss over his lips. 'I want you to be happy. I want you to feel good and safe with me.'

'I am, but…'

'You know what?' She said and wrapped arms around his neck. 'Let's leave the names for later, okay?' One yawn appeared on her face. 'I think we need nap.'

'We?' Peter raised up his eyebrows and teleported them into their bedroom. He lay on the bed, holding her in his arms.

'Your daughter and I.' Claire declared and snuggled in him.

'Okay then, you can sleep.' He said and heard her quiet laugh.

'We will!' Minutes later, Claire had fallen asleep. Peter lay beside her, holding her in his arms and thought about Caitlin and her angry voice. Was she able to hurt someone? Was she changed that much?


	74. Chapter 73 Love

_**Chapter 73**__** Love**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

He wanted to protect her from everything. He wanted to save her from anything bad, threatened her life. Peter felt that as his purpose in his life. However, he was only one human. No matter how powerful he was. No matter how fearless he was, he still was just a human. He did make mistakes. He got it wrong so many times that he had lost its count. The worst thing was that now all this would reflect on Claire. One of his particular mistakes threatened her life. Peter was not sure how exactly, but he was sure that something would happen. He could feel it in the air.

He held Claire in the middle of the night. He held her in his arms and all he could think about now was how to protect her. He always thought about that, since the moment he had met her. There was something in her, something in her eyes that provoke this feeling in him. Peter tried to fight with it. He tried to resist on the instant urge to run and save her so many times before. He thought that this is one sick need just to be with her. She was like a drug, spreading in his blood, but that was a drug he was willing to take it.

Then it was Caitlin. Peter knew he owed her. What exactly, he did not know, but he knew that he had at least to talk with her. He had to convince her that he did not leave her there on purpose. Peter really cared about her at this time. She was the only real thing in that moment for him. Then why he felt scare now? Why he scared about her? She was not a bad person. Peter knew her. He did not know her that well of course. He had not much time to know her. Then one little voice cam into his head – Claire was different. Peter smiled. Yeah, Claire was different.

Claire was probably the only person Peter had connected immediately. He knew exactly what she wanted. He knew exactly what she needed. Her fears and dreams was not a mystery for him. Something in her eyes had captivated him at the first sight. She was special and the most important thing in his life now. He had to protect her. He had to protect his family. If that meant that he had to hurt few people, so beat it. His empathic side fought against that, but Peter was human first. He had tried to think for the other people first. What he received as an exchange – one ruined life. One life he had barely pulled together again. Peter was one devastated man since the moment Claire had not brought him back into life. She thought him to love and be love. She thought him that their love was not something he could ashamed of it. They were just two people too in love at each other. That was something so natural and real. That was something pure.

Still, Peter could not forget about the other people. No matter how in love he was with Claire, no matter of how they loved each other, their relationship still would be illegal. Still would be marked as something dark and twisted. The thing was that it wasn't. Just people thought about it in this way. Peter knew that because he was like these people, before he had met Claire. He thought people like him as sick bastards. Who would think to have sexual relationship with his niece? Who would dare to fallen love with her uncle? Who would think to have a family like this?

Peter now knew that all this was possible. He also knew that not every relationship was like theirs with Claire. Still, he could understand them better now.

Peter tried to have normal relationships. First with Simone and then Caitlin. Of course, he did not remember Claire the second time. However, when he had met Simone, he thought he had met love. He was so sure and so happy about it, and then he had seen Claire. The girl, that girl had stolen his heart since the beginning. Sadly, he found out that when it was too late. However, he did not want to be the otherwise. He wanted to meet her. He wanted to talk wit her. He wanted to save her and that was only the beginning. That was only the first step. Then he felt that his heart was not there anymore. It was not with Simone. It was with that blond girl from Texas.

Simone had seen the first signs. She tried to stop him of going in Odessa. She thought him as one crazy man, willing to risk his life for the person he never met. However, Peter won and went. He went and he had saved Claire. Then she smiled and oh, that was a smile, he was ready to die again. When he came back into New York, Peter was not the same. Simone was not the same either. He had seen her with Isaac and had not felt anything but slight disappointment. It was not even hurt or jealousy. It was slight disappointment. Then he had remembered of that sad little smile and his life was bright again. Claude thought him as crazy. He thought him as delusional. However, thanks to Claire Peter had found the key for his ability. Again, thanks to her Peter had experienced the strongest pain in his life. That was nothing in common of his attempt to blow out New York. That was the moment; he had understood that they are related. That nearly broke him. He survived. He thought that just her presence would be enough for him to feel better. It was not. He wanted more and then the Haitian took his memory.

That was how Peter had met Caitlin. He thought that she was the love of his life. He thought that she was the most beautiful thing ever happened to him. It was not. He just thought like that, because he had not remembered Claire. Then Peter had lost Caitlin into the non-existing future. The truth was that he had tried to save her. He had destroyed the virus, thinking that she would be okay. He had not thought that she might not exist anymore. And he forgot her. He just had erased her from his memory. Why? Peter had no idea. All that had happened after Odessa and the shooting. His captivity in that villain's body and then his travel into the future… And then he had seen Claire. Claire, who had tried to kill him. That was the moment; Peter had erased Caitlin from his mind. His only thought was Claire and how he could save her. He did and that was only the beginning.

Peter sighed and felt her rubbing nose into his chest. He smiled. How many nights he had dreamt about this? How many times he had imagined this particular moment? Too many…

'Hey sleepy.' He heard her voice.

'You are sleepy.' Peter answered and felt her giggle in his chest. Claire snuggled in him and inhaled deeply.

'Why aren't you sleeping?' She asked. 'It's morning already.'

'I'm not at work tomorrow. We could sleep the whole day.' He felt one of her legs slipped between his and she kissed his chest.

'You aren't at work? I thought you have to work the whole week.'

'Sorry, but I take few days.' He said and rubbed her back. 'You are stick with me.'

'I'm glad.' She said yawning.

'You have no other choice.' He said, smiling. 'Sleep now.'

'Okay.' She said and shifted on his stretched arm. 'You try to sleep too.'

'I will.' Peter said, still rubbing her back.

Claire fell asleep almost immediately. Peter felt the exact moment. She relaxed in his arms and her breathing normalized again. However, he could not sleep. He had to think. He had to talk with Caitlin. Peter still believed in his good nature. She was not a bad person. Maybe she felt hurt of his ignorance, but she could not be bad. Could she?

_**New York**_

Caitlin woke up in the middle of the night. She had the same nightmares again. She could not stop have them. She dreamt about her sojourn in the future. Caitlin still could feel the cold fear running down her spine. The pounding of her heart every time she heard the voices of the guards sent to 'protect' her. Every time she hoped that Peter would showed up and saved her. He did not come. He left her there. Caitlin thought him as a different man. She thought that he is different from the others and they shared something special. She was wrong. Peter was even worse than the others were. His beautiful honest face, could not trick her now. He lied, cheated and did everything to be with her – his niece. Peter forgot about Caitlin. The woman he swore to love.

Caitlin tried to give him opportunity. He had given him the second chance and she left cheated again.

'_But I love Claire.' He said patiently. 'I always loved her and I always will.' _

That was Peter. The real one – unpolished and with his full memory. He would not give up on Claire. He still thought and loved her. Caitlin clenched her jaw. It was dangerous to provoke woman's anger. Peter could understand that soon.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

The morning was beautiful and Peter thought that it would be good day. He was at home with his wife and son. Claire's mother came to visit them and just walked in with the mail. She smiled at Peter and passed beside him.

'Hey, Peter.' She greeted him and Peter smiled.

'Sandra. Beautiful morning, right?' He answered politely. Sandra crooked her face.

'How many times I have to tell you that you can relax already?'

'Sorry.' Peter shrugged. 'I just thought about this last night.' He admitted and leaded her into the living room. They both sat on the couch. Sandra dropped the mail over the small table.

'You thought about what?'

'Claire and I and our relationship.' Peter said honestly.

'What about it?' Sandra frowned.

'I just thought how wrong that looks.' Peter smiled. 'And I just don't care. Am I a bad person, Sandra?'

Claire's mother smiled and touched his hand.

'I thought the same. I'm still trying to understand, but Peter… You two are in love. You have a family and it is time to stop thinking about this. You are not a bad person. You are just one human being.'

'Thanks.' Peter smiled at Claire's mother. 'I know, but…'

'Dada!' Pete crawled to him and held his leg. 'Up.' He looked at him with his own eyes. Peter stroked his hair and put him on his lap. Pete giggled.

'He is one stubborn little man.' Sandra smiled. 'He took that from you.'

'Me?' Peter looked at her strangely. 'Why do you think…'

'Because Claire was one nice little girl.'

'Nice huh?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'I was good too.' They heard Claire's voice and saw her walked towards them. 'Hi, mom!'

'Hi, honey!' Sandra greeted her and watched with concern how her daughter sat on the near armchair. She closed her eyes for one moment then smiled.

'What?' Claire asked seeing two worried faces stared at her.

'Um, nothing honey.' Sandra shook her head. 'I'm just worrying about you.'

Claire sighed and rubbed her stomach.

'Well, this is nothing new.' She blinked. 'Our little girl is hyperactive the whole morning.'

'Our little girl is not so little.' Peter frowned. 'Maybe you should go back to bed.'

'I'm tired of lying on the bed.' Claire frowned too. 'My back hurts already. Oh! We have mail!' She reached and took the envelopеs from the table. 'Please tell me that you went to fix all the bills?'

'I did.' Pete answered her and placed Pete in Sandra's open arms. She played with him and he giggled.

'Then what is this?' Claire waved one bill in front of his eyes. Peter grabbed the small piece of paper and narrowed his eyes towards it.

'This is new.' He said and put it back on the table.

'Okay…' She said and threw the others bills on the table too. 'Oh, this is different.' Claire opened the last envelope and dropped it with scream.

'Claire! What?' Peter took the letter from her lap. It had covered with blood.

_**How much do you love your child?**_

'No!' Claire covered her mouth. 'This can't be happening!'

'What?' Sandra asked with confusion and then looked at the letter, Peter had thrown on the table. 'Oh dear…'

'Claire calm down!' Peter frowned and tried to calm her. He knelt before her and rubbed her knees. 'I'm here…'

Pete burst into tears in the moment Claire clutched her stomach and moaned with pain. She looked at Peter with fear in her eyes. She wanted his help, but the next pain was so strong that she just screamed and lost consciousness.


	75. Chapter 74 Woman

_**Chapter 74**__** Woman**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

'Peter!' Sandra screamed panicking when she saw Claire collapsed.

'She is in shock!' Peter frowned and checked her pulse. 'Damn it!' He cursed and Pete continued to cry. His face faded with concern.

'What?' Sandra's eyes widened.

'We have to move quickly!' Peter said and took Claire in his arms. 'Stay with Pete!' He looked at her small pale face. 'I'm gonna take her into the hospital.'

'Peter!' Sandra stared at her daughter's face. 'Tell me, please…'

'I think she may go in a premature labor.' He said quietly.

'Oh, no!' Sandra shook her head. Pete still cried. 'Peter…'

'Take care for him, okay?' Peter said and teleported them away.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Claire heard distant voices. However, they were only that – voices. She could not understand what they were talking about, but she was sure that it was for her. Some lights flashed above her head and she felt somebody squeezing her hand. No, she squeezed that hand. It was Peter. Claire knew him only by his touch. Then she felt it again. The same pain as before, but this time even stronger. Her eyes widened. She knew what was going on. She knew it and her whole body shook.

'Oh, no! No!' She screamed, gasping for air and clutching her stomach.

'Claire?' Peter bent over her and she saw his worried face. 'Just relax okay? Everything is going to be fine.'

'No!' She screamed again. 'My baby! My daughter! I can't lose her! Peter, please…' Claire breathed heavily. 'You have to save her!' Her eyes stared at him. She saw one dark shadow passing through his eyes. 'You… have to… save her…' His face was the last thing Claire saw before another strong pain sending her into darkness again.

When Claire opened her eyes again, she felt one oxygen mask covering her nose and her mouth. Some machine had attached to her stomach and another at her finger. She looked around and saw lots of nurses and doctors around her bed. She saw her doctor showed some diagram to another colleague.

'Maybe if we can stop the bleeding…' Her doctor just said.

Claire's eyes widened. Bleeding. She had bleeding. Even without medical training, Claire knew that this was not good thing. Especially when you were pregnant. Her daughter was in danger.

'The best thing now is to try and save her.' The other doctor said. 'That baby only threatens her life. Maybe if we try and…'

'No…' Claire whispered. They were talking about her daughter as if it was nothing. She was alive and still in her womb. She was a human. How could they talk like that? Claire pulled over her mask and felt the lack of air immediately, but she had to tell them. 'No…' She said aloud and that cost her even the small amount of powers she had at this moment. However, it worked. Her doctor noticed her.

'Claire! What are you doing?' She rushed to her and put the mask back on her face. 'You need this…'

'Keep… the baby…' Claire panted into her mask.

'I'm sorry Claire, but we have to think for you now.' Her doctor said and looked at her colleague. 'It's dangerous…'

'Peter…' Claire closed her eyes. _Peter I need you here._ _We need you…_ Her mind called him. She was not even sure whether he was going to hear her, but she had to try. He was the stronger now. Only he could help her.

Her eyes were still close when she heard some strange noise and then…

'Peter? You aren't supposed to be here.' Her doctor said and Claire opened her eyes just in time to see how Peter frowned against her. He was ready to fight. He was ready to use powers if he had too, but he was determent to stay.

'Pe-ter…' Claire gasped and took his attention. His face changed immediately. 'They want to… pull her out… of me… Don't… let them!' She tried to talk in her mask. He bent over her and kissed her cool forehead. His hand stroked her hair. Her eyes searched for help. 'Please…' She stared at his eyes with unspoken plead. _Save her… _

'It's okay Claire…' He smiled and she breathed easily. His fingers ran through her hair. 'It's okay…' He repeated and her pain became bearable. Claire closed her eyes again. Peter was here. He was here and he would save them. He was the only one who could do this. 'Now, tell me exactly why you don't want to save that baby?' Claire could hear his deep voice. She tried to smile and the darkness fell over her again.

When she opened her eyes for the second time, the pain was gone, but she still had attached to the same machine as before. Claire looked around and saw that she was in a single room and Peter was sitting beside her bed. His beautiful hazel eyes stared at her face. She still wore mask over her face.

'Hey beautiful…' He smiled and she tried to move, but he grabbed her hand. 'No! No! Stay like this.'

Claire rolled eyes to her stomach. Her face was worried.

'She is okay.' Peter said. 'We almost lost her, but she is okay now.' He released his grip around her hand and caressed her instead. 'You have to lay now. Only this.'

'The… mask?' She tried to ask him.

'You wear it just in case.' Peter tried to calm her. 'There was not enough oxygen for our daughter and that's why you felt bad.' Her face faded. 'Calm now, okay? Just calm and sleep. I'll be here.'

'Don't leave… me…' Claire gasped.

'I'm here, Claire.' Peter looked at her with love in his eyes. 'Just sleep.'

She nodded and her eyes closed again.

Peter looked at her and his face faded. He tried to play strong before her. He wanted to be her strength now. When he heard her calling him before the ER, his heart almost stopped. When he had rushed into the ER and had seen her teary face, Peter had to put all of his effort not to kill anybody. They talked about premature labor as the only option. They talked about killing her baby before her and she got scared. Peter knew her well enough to understand that she could die, because of her child. She loved it and now she wanted his help for saving it. She was not strong enough, but he was and Claire desperately needed his help.

Now thanks to him, Claire still carried their daughter. It was risky procedure. They had to operate her to stop the bleeding. Luckily, everything went fine and now Claire was recovering. She had to spend one month lying on this bed, unmovable. It was going to be one Hell of a month, but they were going to make it. Peter only could hope for that.

He heard one quiet knock on the door and turned around to see Matt, standing on the door. He nodded at him to come in and gazed at Claire again. She looked peacefully when she was sleeping.

'Hi, Peter.' He heard the voice of his friend. 'How are you?'

'Not good.' Peter answered quietly and covered Claire's hand, lying on the bed. 'We were close to…' He stopped abruptly and looked at his friend, standing close. 'She is fine now.'

'But not good enough for home?' Matt asked, although it was obvious.

'No.' Peter shook his head. 'They had to operate her. Her doctor said that this was the stronger crisis.'

'She's going to be okay, right?' Matt squeezed his shoulder. 'I mean now, after the surgery…'

'I can only hope for that.' Peter gazed at her face. 'I can only hope.'

'I'm here to tell you something, which you already probably know.' His friend made short pause. 'The letter is from Andy. We recognized the handwriting.'

'I'm not surprised.' Peter said, shrugging.

'But… We found woman's fingerprints also.' Matt said and Peter looked at him shocked. One nasty feeling appeared in his stomach.

'Woman's… You know who she is?'

'No.' Matt shook his head. 'We're working on it. However, it's not Barb. That's for sure.'

'Caitlin…' Peter murmured and Matt looked at him.

'What?'

'Is it possible?' Peter shook his head with disbelief. 'But she's not like that.'

'Who Peter?' Matt took his attention. 'Do you know who?'

'One woman from my past…' Peter tried to explain. 'She came to me once and then called me on the phone, but she wouldn't…'

'Give me the name Peter.'

'Caitlin. Her name is Caitlin and she is from Ireland. Give me some piece of paper and pen and I can write you everything for her.' Peter reached hands and Matt gave him one small notebook and one pen. Minutes later, Matt was holding all the information in his hands. 'Matt, please… Be careful with her, okay? If it's not her…'

'If it's not her, we don't have for what to worry about. But if it is…'

'If it is…' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Then better you get her before me.'

'You take care for Claire, okay?' Matt patted his shoulder. 'I better go.' He said.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded and watched as Matt leaved the room. Then his look fell back on Claire. She looked so delicate and thin, despite her pregnancy. Peter heard the noises of a machine, following their daughter's heartbeats. Loud and clear… for now.


	76. Chapter 75 Warning

_**Chapter 75**__** Warning**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Claire opened her eyes and felt her hand rested on something soft. She looked down and saw Peter, fell asleep, beside her bed. His head rested over his hands and her fingers had buried in his hair. She smiled. He was here as he had promised. Claire lifted up her other hand and touched her face. The mask was gone, but she had tubes, sending clear oxygen right into her nose. Then she felt something covering the down side of her belly. There supposed to be her daughter and Claire saw something like a belt with some wires attached to it. They led to one machine, beeping with the sound of her daughter's heartbeats. Claire looked at the diagram, rolled over the machine and her chest tightened. She could only hope that her baby was alright. She would do anything to keep her daughter safe and secure in her.

'Good.' Claire heard the voice of her mother and looked at the door. Sandra stepped quietly into the room. 'He sleeps. Finally.' She said and bent over her daughter, kissing her forehead. Claire stirred a bit and then looked at Peter. Sandra took place at the other side of the bed.

'He sleeps? How long he wasn't?' Claire whispered and looked at her mother. Sandra shrugged.

'Two days.' She said and Claire squeezed her eyes tightly. He knew that she needed him. He knew that she wanted him near and he had kept his promise again, but in what cost. 'Claire, honey… are you alright?' Sandra asked anxious and Claire opened her eyes again.

'Two days… He hadn't slept two days?'

'Don't worry now.' Sandra caressed her hair. 'He would be fine. You know that.'

'Yeah, but…' Claire sighed. Her hand over Peter's head, gently stroked his hair. She looked at him. His face turned at her direction so she could watch him. He slept and he looked tired, despite her ability to erase these lines. 'I asked him for help back there…'

'So it was you.' Sandra looked at her strangely. 'We were sitting in front of the ER. Then suddenly he snapped his head and got off the bench, practically rushing into the ER.'

'I called him for help.' Claire said and her eyes went teary. 'They wanted to make me… my daughter…'

'Sh-sh…Claire. ' Sandra took her free hand. 'It's okay now. She is okay.'

'I was so afraid.' Claire stirred. 'I thought that I'm gonna lose her.'

'I know.' Sandra looked at Peter. 'He was scared too. We all were…'

'Pete?' Claire asked. 'Where is he?'

'I just came back from home. He is with your father. Don't worry.' Sandra said and withdrew hand from Claire's hair. 'I brought him to Peter to see him.'

'Oh, so then I missed him.' Claire's face faded.

'No, no… Don't get upset now.' Sandra tried to calm her. 'You're gonna see him tomorrow, okay?'

'Okay…' Claire tried to smile and closed her eyes breathing deeply. She felt Peter shifted under her hand and when her eyes opened she saw him studied her face. His hazel eyes were still sleepy, but already worrying about her. 'Hi…' She said and saw his smile. Her heart skipped one beat.

'Hi.' Peter said and lifted up, stretching his back. He saw Sandra and nodded at her. 'Hi, Sandra.'

'Peter.' Claire's mother nodded at him and got off her chair. 'I should go.' She said and kissed her daughter's forehead. 'You're gonna see Pete tomorrow. Don't worry.' She said and Claire nodded back. 'Bye now.'

'Bye mom.' Claire said and watched her leaving the room. Her look fell on Peter and she saw him crooking his face as he stretched his back again. 'So… you hadn't slept two days?' She asked quietly and his face suddenly changed.

'It doesn't matter.'

'It does, Peter.'

'You needed me.' He said simple and Claire smiled. It was the same sad little smile, captivated him since the beginning. 'What now?' He asked anxious.

'Um… nothing.' Her eyes went teary again and this time, Peter reached hand and wiped the rolling tears out of her face.

'You are crying. There is something.' He insisted and his face faded again.

'I just… I missed you.'

'But I'm here.' Peter said and looked at her strangely. 'I'm here.'

'But you weren't the first time.' Claire said quietly and saw he pain flashed through his eyes. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't…'

'No.' Peter said and shook his head, trying to smile. 'It's okay. I made mistake before…'

'We both made it, Peter.' Claire searched his hand and laced fingers with his. 'Let's not do it again.'

'Whatever you say.' He said, but the pain did not go away. That was typical for him. He searched the guilt only in himself.

'Peter…' She said and tried to sat, but he pushed her gently onto the bed.

'You don't have to move.' He said, looking at her eyes. 'Stay still, please…'

'Why?' Her eyes searched his. 'Is there something you're not telling me?'

'They had to perform one surgery…' His eyes avoided hers.

'Surgery? What surgery?' Her heart pounded in her chest.

'Calm down.' He tried to soothe her.

'How can I calm down when you're keep silence?' Her eyes shone.

'It was the only way to keep the baby in you.' His words made her quiet again. 'She is fine now, but only because of that.' Peter searched her eyes. 'You have to stay here one month at least.'

'So now…' Claire lagged the words.

'Now she is fine. They keep monitoring her.' Peter said and ran fingers through his messy hair. 'But you have to calm down.'

'Okay.' She agreed too quickly and that only showed how scared she was.

'They wanted to provoke the birth.' Peter said quietly and his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. 'That was the only way to save her.'

'Thank you.' Claire looked at his tired face. 'Thank you for everything.'

'You don't have to thank me, Claire.' His lips culled in something as a smile. 'She is my daughter too.'

'I know, but still… If it wasn't for you…' Claire bit her lip.

'Sh-sh… I was here, wasn't I?' His lips touched hers in one quick kiss. However, it was enough to calm her a bit. 'Sleep now, okay? I'll be here.'

'I know.' Claire said and closed her eyes felling his hand covered hers. 'I know…' She whispered and fell asleep.

_**New York**_

Caitlin was standing just before the building of her apartment. She lit up one cigar and inhaled the smoke. She had not smocked before. She was a good girl. She was a good sister and friend. Now there was nothing. Her brother was dead. She did not have friends and honestly, she did not want to be good anymore. Being good only caused her pain. Caitlin did not want that. Not anymore. She frowned and inhaled deeply the smoke. It tasted bitter as her life now. Where she was going, Caitlin still did not know.

'I used to smoke before.' One familiar voice made her look at her right.

'Peter.' She did not smile. Just stared at him. He looked tired and his face darkened.

'What are you doing Caitlin?' He asked with deep voice. His hands were in the pockets of his pants. 'What are you doing here?'

'What the hell do you think I'm doing, handsome?' She asked ironically and saw his eyes narrowed.

'Is he here?' Peter asked instead.

'So you could call the police?' Caitlin asked casually and threw the cigar on the ground.

'No.' Peter answered in the same tone. 'So I could kill him.'

Caitlin laughed with disbelief.

'Really?' She looked at his blank face. 'Peter Petrelli is capable of murder? It's so hard to believe that.'

'I was not kidding, Caitlin.' He said again.

'What happened to you Peter? What changed you so much?' She asked with the hint of her old self.

'I could ask you the same question.' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Claire, right?' Caitlin frowned and avoided his eyes. 'She ruined your life and you…'

His bitter laugh cut off her sentence. She looked at him annoying.

'My brother said the same to me… when I was in Las Vegas… drinking and using drugs.' Peter said and Caitlin looked at him shocked. 'You don't believe me?' He asked and pulled out his hands out of his pockets. He rolled up the sleeve of her right arm. 'See?' Caitlin watched and could not believe in her eyes.

'You really were…'

'I'm not lying!' Peter said and hid his arm under the sleeve. 'You know why I did this?'

'Because of her.' Caitlin frowned.

'Because of me.' Peter said. 'Because I was so angry at myself. I thought that there is something wrong in me. I thought that I was not supposed to feel in this way. I thought that I could erase her of my mind only by doing this.' Peter shook her head. 'You couldn't erase something you love, Caitlin!'

'That only proves my point Peter.' She said frowning.

'No!' Peter shot her one look. 'She was the one, who pulled me out of this. She saved me. My son saved me and made me believe that all this was worth it.'

'You are sick Peter.' Caitlin took few steps towards him. Her eyes stared at his face. 'Let me help you.' He rose up his hands and made her stop.

'Look… I only need people to left me alone.' Peter said and saw her face faded. 'I want to live my live with the woman I love. I just… I need only this!'

'Peter…'

'Whatever you do… just stop!' He said and Caitlin saw the hidden danger in his eyes.

'Or?' She challenged him.

'You don't want to know, trust me!' He snapped. 'This is the last time I'm warning you.' Then he just closed his eyes and was gone. Caitlin frowned and saw Andy walking towards her. She took his hand, and they both entered into the building.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

When Peter teleported back Claire still slept. He looked at the monitor and saw the numbers, showing that everything with the baby was okay. He sat close to her bed and took her hand in his. She was so small and delicate that Peter wondered how she could be so strong at the same time. He gently pressed lips to her fingers and then looked at her face. She looked so peaceful in her dream.

Peter was stunned every time he looked at her. Every time he realized how much he loved her. How much she meant to him. Claire was his light and he desperately needed one in his life. He still remembered the time, spent without her. It was pure nightmare. It was so dark that sometimes he wanted to forget it. However, Peter did not allow to himself to do that. He had to remember his life before her. He had to remember what he had now and to cherish every moment spent with her.

'Peter?' Claire opened her eyes and stared at his face.

'I'm here.' He said and his words made her smile. That was one of these moments and Peter would not change it for anything.


	77. Chapter 76 Bed

_**Chapter 76 **__**Bed**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

It was early morning when Claire's doctor walked into the room. She saw that Claire was still sleeping, but Peter was awake. He always was when she came to visit Claire.

'Hi, Peter.' She said and he nodded at her, sitting on his chair, close to Claire's bed.

'Hi, Doctor Matthews.' Peter said and watched her walking towards the monitor.

'How was she last night?'

'Which one?' Peter smiled tiredly and Doctor Matthews smiled back.

'Both.'

'It was quiet night.' He said and looked at Claire. 'It was good… I guess.'

'You care about her too much, Peter.' Doctor Matthews ripped out the diagram from the last night and put it in Claire's file. She looked back at Peter. 'Did somebody tell you that?'

Peter smiled and his eyes did not miss the woman on the bed.

'Multiple people – multiple times.' He said, shrugging. 'It's the truth, so…'

'You know, I know Claire since the previous time she was here. I mean when she was pregnant with your son. She was so careful throughout the whole pregnancy. She even asked me to make her one list f what she can and cannot do.'

'That's Claire.' Peter looked at her doctor. 'I know I wasn't here the first time. I wish I was, but…'

'No, I'm not telling you this for being sorry for something.' Doctor Matthews shook her head and looked at him. 'Claire wanted me to make special tests on the baby the last time.'

'I know.' Peter nodded. 'She told me.'

'Her parents didn't know about it. Claire didn't want that.'

'They know now.' Peter spoke seriously. 'We are close relatives, so I think it'll be better if we make these tests now too.'

'Okay.' Doctor Matthews nodded. 'I'll make the arrangements, but I don't think that it'll have some problems. Your son is one perfectly healthy boy.'

'I know.' Peter nodded at his turn. 'We're happy to have him.'

Doctor Matthews stared at Claire's file and then looked back at Peter.

'Did you tell her about the surgery?' She asked and he nodded.

'I told her.' His face faded. 'I wish I could make it easy for her now.'

'You can't.' Doctor Matthews said. 'But thanks to you that baby still has a chance.'

'Yeah…' Peter smiled tiredly. 'We had to try.'

'That could make the birth lot more complicated.' Claire's doctor said. 'And we surely can't use medicaments to get it easier.'

'I know.' Peter said. 'But she doesn't have to know. She is too fragile now and… we still have time.'

'Whatever you decide, Peter.' Doctor Matthews said and leaved the room.

_**New York**_

Caitlin looked at the monitor and then shot one look at Andy. He was sitting close to her n the bed. They just had entered in the Odessa Hospital's database. They saw the name Claire Parker there and now was waiting for the file.

'So, I think we succeeded.' Andy said. 'She is at the hospital now.'

'You really scared me sometimes.' Caitlin frowned. 'You are willing to make her suffer just to be yours.'

'She can't be his.' Andy snarled and looked at the monitor again. Still nothing. 'He is her uncle, damn it! It's sick!'

'And your obsession is not?' Caitlin rose up her eyebrows.

'It's different.' Andy snapped.

'Not if you asked me!' Caitlin muttered and this time the file opened. 'Here…' He said and scrolled down the arrow and marked the text. 'Oh! She's admitted with strong pains and danger for her life. And…' Caitlin scrolled down little more. 'Their baby is still alive.'

'Fuck!' Andy stormed out and got of the bed. 'This was not supposed to happen!'

'Oh, there is more. She'll be at the hospital… one month at least.' Caitlin looked at furious Andy. 'We can't touch her there.'

'I agree.' Andy sat back on the bed. 'Peter would be there 24/7.'

'He would protect her.' Caitlin narrowed her eyes towards the monitor.

'Yeah.' Andy answered. 'He would.'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Noah crossed the room nervously. He was alone with his grandson. Pete was sleeping in his old room and Noah finally had few quiet moments. He had to think and he had to do that without any distractions. His daughter was in danger again. Noah could not remember one time she was not. Since the Homecoming Claire was in constant danger and he could not do anything to keep her safe.

Yeah, Claire had her Peter to protect her now, but Noah knew that even he was scared. Peter did now show that. He hid his scare behind his anger, Noah could see it in his eyes every time Peter looked at his daughter.

'Noah?' Sandra called him from the door.

'Yeah?' He answered and soon his wife showed before him. 'You went to see her? How is she?'

'She was sleeping. Peter didn't want to wake her up.' Sandra hugged her husband. 'I'm scared Noah.'

'We all are Sandra, but we have to be strong for her now.' Noah suppressed his own fear and rubbed her back. 'She didn't have to see us like this.'

'But she looked so fragile and…' Sandra sniffed. 'Why they want to hurt her? Why?'

'There are lots of bad people in this world Sandra.' Noah said pensively and cradled her in his arms.

_**New York**_

Nathan saw his mother walked into his office and leaned back on his chair. She looked disturbed and he rose up his eyebrows.

'Okay. What now?' He asked with annoyance.

'Claire is at the hospital.' She said straight and sat dawn on the chair, opposite him.

'And?'

'And what?' Angela frowned.

'You look upset. What's the deal?'

'I'm not upset!' She ignored his knowing look.

'You are just scared.' Nathan crossed arms before his chest. 'Don't tell me that it's not true, because I know you. The question is – why are you so scared? Maybe it's because you have something to do with that?'

'Well…' Angela lagged the words. 'Not exactly, but…'

'Peter would be furious.' Nathan noted.

'You don't have to tell me this. I know.' Angela frowned.

'Then why did you do it?'

'I didn't want that.'

'But it happens and now… I can't help you, Ma!'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Claire woke up with the filling of something, pressing her stomach. She widened her eyes and looked panicking around the room.

'Sh-sh… Claire. Stay calm.' She heard Peter's voice and saw him sitting behind her bed. His hand stroked her hair. Then she saw one nurse attaching two more wires to her belt.

'What...?' Claire looked at Peter with concern in her eyes, while the nurse leaved the room. 'What is this? Is it something wrong?'

'Just a precaution.' Peter smiled softly and Claire tried to easier her breathing. 'They want to monitor her more closely.'

'Okay.' She said and felt one kick inside of her belly. 'She is good now.' Claire said and looked at his eyes, waiting for confirmation.

'She is good now.' He nodded and saw her licked her cracked lips. 'You want some water?'

Claire nodded and Peter helped her with the drinking. Then she lay back and sighed tiredly.

'Where is my mom?' Claire asked. 'I thought she was going to bring Pete here today.'

'She was here, but you were sleeping.' Peter said and took her hand in his.

'I wanted to see him.' Claire said quietly. 'I miss him.'

'Maybe tomorrow?' His thumb rubbed her hand. 'If you're feeling better, I'll call her to bring him here.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded.

'But you have to promise me that you would be careful.'

'I will.' Claire tried to smile and shifted on her bed. 'I will.' She repeated and saw him nodded. 'So, how is she?' Claire placed hand on her stomach. 'Any news?'

'Your doctor came to see you this morning.' Peter said careful with his words. 'She said that our girl is good for now.'

'That's good.' Claire said, but then frowned. 'Then why they have to monitor her more closely?'

'Just in case Claire.' Peter tried to calm her. 'She is okay now. You have to trust me.'

'I am, but this is my baby, Peter.' Claire studied his face. 'I'm always worried.'

'I know. I know that is hard for you, but really… Claire you have to stop worry and start thinking about good things.'

'I can't Peter!' Her eyes went teary. 'I can't stop thinking about that I might lose her. I'm so scared!'

'Hey, hey…' He got off his chair and bent over her. 'Don't cry!' Peter wiped out her tears. 'You don't have to cry now. You do not have a reason to cry. You'll be fine and our daughter will be fine. You'll see!'

'I want to believe in this.' Claire sniffed. 'And I know that I have to be strong, but sometimes it's just…'

He did not say anything more. His lips touched hers and Claire felt little better. When he pulled back, she saw the love in his eyes.

'I'm beside you and I'll make sure that everything would be okay. I promise you.' Peter said and caressed her face. Claire leaned on his palm and hoped that he was right.


	78. Chapter 77 Name

_**Chapter 77**__** Name**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Claire was lying quietly on her bed and watched Peter, lying on his. They had given to him some small bed, so he could sleep. He had not move from her since when she was here. Claire was thankful for that and now watched his beautiful face relaxing in his sleep. She smiled and touched her belly. It was a good feeling.

The nurse had came earlier and checked up baby's diagram. She had tied up Claire's belt and said with a smile that her doctor soon would come to visit her. So now, Claire was lying with uncovered belly. She could see just where that belt was touching her. She could see that the wires attached to it now were five. And she could see the small scar, left from the surgery. It was in the upper side of her belly. It was small – with the size of a finger. Peter had not explained to her about that surgery. He just had told her that everything went fine. However, seeing the proof of that procedure only showed to Claire how serious her condition was. She bit her lip and tried to breathe normally. She had to be calm now. Her daughter needed that. She needed her.

'Claire?' Doctor Matthews called her and Claire looked at the young brown-haired woman entering into her room. 'Oh, so Peter sleeps? That's good.'

'I know.' Claire tried to smile. 'He couldn't sleep well lately.'

'Can you blame him?' Doctor Matthews asked her and Claire shook her head.

'He always wanted to protect me. I can't tell that I'm surprised.' She said and threw one look at her sleeping husband.

'Ah, he has a hero complex for you?' Her doctor smiled.

'Something like that…' Claire shrugged, but she knew that this was true.

'Okay, now let's see that baby.' Doctor Matthews said and looked at her file. Claire released one tired sigh and leaned back on her pillow. She placed her hands beside her body and waited until doctor Matthews checked her with the ultrasound.

That was the moment Peter woke up. He saw Claire's doctor, rolling the ultrasound to her bed and went to her.

'Peter.' Claire tried to smile, but he saw the worry in her eyes. Peter took her hand and tried to calm her just by his touch.

'It's okay.' He said and looked at Doctor Mathews. 'Something new?'

'We'll see it now.' She said and pressed the affix on Claire's belly. They heart the baby's heartbeats and then saw it on the monitor. It was still blurry, but Claire was able to see her daughters face and her small hands with tiny fingers, pressed to her body. She felt her eyes teary again.

'Oh my… She is so small.' Claire sniffed.

'She is not small, Claire.' Peter squeezed her hand. 'She is a big baby.'

'I know, but… Look at her.' Claire covered her mouth and sobbed lightly.

'Hey, there is no need to cry.' Peter caressed her hair and pressed one soft kiss to her forehead.

'I think that the surgery went well.' Doctor Matthews said and looked closely at the monitor. 'The connection between the baby and the placenta is restored.'

'This is good right?' Claire looked at Peter.

'This is very good.' He answered with smile.

'Now…' Doctor Matthews pulled out the affix from the ultrasound and cleaned up Claire. 'We have to keep it in that way until the labor.' She put the belt again and Claire sighed.

'Can we?' Peter asked and looked at Claire's doctor. 'I mean, she can't lie like that all the time.'

'Maybe you could help her walking around about one hour per day.' Doctor Matthews said.

'Is it safe?' Claire asked huskily.

'One hour – no more.' Doctor Matthews nodded. 'I think it'll be safe.'

'Okay then.' Claire tried to smile and placed hands on her stomach. Peter covered her body with one warm blanket. 'One hour.'

'How are you feeling now?' Her doctor asked her.

'I'm tired.' Claire answered correctly and looked at Peter. 'But I think that it's normal for me now.'

'It is.' Doctor Matthews answered. 'It would be good if you only felt tired.'

'It would be okay.' Peter said and ran fingers through Claire's hair. 'It would be fine.'

'I know.' Claire looked at him and tried to smile.

'You both are amazing.' Doctor Matthews said and they looked at her. 'Such a connection is hard to find these days.'

'Yeah.' Peter just said and watched her leaving the room.

'What is that surgery?' Claire asked. 'You haven't told me yet.'

Peter sighed and dragged one chair close to her. He took her hand in his and looked at her eyes as if he wanted to prepare her for his words.

'The reason you received the contractions was in your placenta. There was a small problem with it and there was a small amount of oxygen reaching to the fetus.'

'Oh no!' Claire's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

'Calm down now. Everything it's fixed now.' Peter rubbed his thumb against her small hand. 'You saw our daughter is fine and is moving inside you.'

'But I… I didn't know! It's my fault…' Claire shook her head and her eyes went teary again. 'I shouldn't… I…'

'Claire, please! Calm down now. Think about something good here. Think about her and that you just saw her well.'

'They told me! Everybody did!' Claire squeezed his hand and shut her eyes. 'Why I didn't listen! She would be fine now if I…'

'What are you talking about?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'The stress, Peter.' Claire opened her eyes. 'If I was more careful…'

'Stop, okay?' He said and she looked at him. 'This is not your fault! If you want to blame somebody, blame Andy, Caitlin, my family… even me. But please, stop blaming yourself.'

'Why I have to blame you?' She looked at him. Her eyes still full of guilt. 'You did nothing but supported me.'

'I put you in this.' Peter said and Claire saw him clenching his jaw.

'What are you talking about?'

'Andy… Caitlin. They both want to harm you just because of me.'

'They are sick, Peter.' Suddenly it was Claire, who wanted to protect him.

'Andy maybe, but Caitlin…' Peter shook his head. 'She knows what she wants.'

'You?' Claire looked at him carefully.

'I'm not so sure anymore.' Peter tilted his head. 'Maybe she want revenge, because of what I did to her.'

'What have you done?'

'I left her in one non-existing future.' Peter bent his head down. 'I left her there and I just… forgot about her.'

'You forgot?' Claire sounded surprised. 'That doesn't suit you. You can't just forget someone. You always wanted to help people. I just can't believe…'

'But I did this, okay?' Peter got off his chair and started walking around the room. 'I thought that I was going to save her by destroying that virus and then… I had to deal with my future me, wanting to kill my brother…, then my father, you and me…' Peter buried hands in his hair. 'I know I messed up things and I know that she's angry. I could not blame her about this, but… Wanting to revenge on you… that I can't forgive her!'

'Peter.' Claire called him quietly and he looked at her.

'I'm so sorry Claire.' He said and she saw the pain in his eyes. Then Claire understood something. Peter was strong and powerful, but he still was putting the blame on him. He chose to blame himself instead of the others. That condition had pushed him into the world of drugs and alcohol. He had thought that he could help her by staying away of her life. He had thought that he could do it, but suddenly, all this was too much for him.

'Come here.' Claire reached hand towards him and Peter could not resist on that move. 'That's right.' She said after he placed his hand into hers. She laced fingers with his and pulled him closer. 'You know how much I love you, right?' She asked and saw him nodded. 'I loved you enough to give birth to your son. I love you enough to fight for your daughter now. I love you for who you are and please stop blaming yourself for everything. Not everything in this world is about you. You can't be fault for every bad thing, existing here.'

'I know, but, Claire… Look where are you. Look how scared you are.' He said and sat down, close to her.

'I'm here, because you saved our daughter.' Claire said carefully and placed his hand over her belly. She watched his face with amusement and waited until he did not felt the moves of his daughter. 'See, she is alive, because of you. She is alive, because you were strong enough to fight for her when I couldn't. That's why I love you even more.'

'Claire I…' His eyes studied her face and she smiled.

'Just remember what you just told me – everything would be okay.' She said and felt how her eyes getting tired. Claire suppressed one yawn. 'I trust you, Peter.' She said and then saw his crooked smile appearing on his face.

'I know and I promise I won't disappoint you.' His words made her smile too. This time she could not help, but yawn tiredly.

'I'm sorry, but…' Claire tried to explain.

'Sh-sh… Sleep now.' He said and Claire felt his lips touching her forehead. 'Sleep, I'll be here to protect you.'

Claire closed her eyes with smile.

'I know.' She said and fell asleep.

_**New York**_

Caitlin looked at Peter's biography. She had to admit, Andy was very precise of what he was doing. He had gathered all the information he had for Peter in one file. It was big though. Some things Caitlin already knew. Some things were new for her. She read carefully. Her brother had thought her to be very careful and precise of what she was doing.

Now, Caitlin was reading of Peter and Claire's meet in Odessa, Texas. All was here. There were some notes and files, testify for Peter's sojourn at the Odessa's jail. There were some notes and even video file of Claire's visit there.

Caitlin watched carefully.

'_I just knew I had to save you' _Peter looked at her intensely. He was mesmerized and Caitlin could see that easily. Claire did not look any different.

'_Why?'_ Her voice was quiet, almost purring and Caitlin frowned. For the sixteen years old girl, she definitely knew how to act. Peter looked at her again. Actually, he barely moved his eyes away from her.

'_To save the world.'_ He said and Caitlin saw how the both of them moved closer to each other. Thanks to Claire father, they did not do anything more.

'_You are totally my hero!'_ Claire said before leaving and then Caitlin saw it. She saw the connection between them. She felt the heat filled the room. It was a fire, waiting to get started. Peter smiled and looked at her completely lost in her eyes. Claire smiled again and leaved the room. Peter sat there some time. The smile appeared again. He touched his lips, leaning back at the cold wall, and he whispered one name.

'_Claire.'_ Caitlin heard the word, marked her life. Doomed her life in misery. She hated her as much as Peter loved her. His Claire. His precious Claire. Caitlin frowned and closed the laptop. She could not watch him more. She could not understand why Peter had so mesmerized by her. She was one ordinary teenage girl there. Claire had ability, so? Why she was so special for Peter? Why he was ready to give up from everything just to be with her? She had something that mesmerized him. Caitlin was sure that even without her ability, Peter still would fall in love with her. That hurt her, but it was the pure truth.


	79. Chapter 78 Place

_**Chapter 78**__** Place**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

She was sleeping. Peter watched her for hours. He could not remember how long, but he did not felt tired of doing this. She was beautiful and carried his child in her womb. She was his and Peter could not believe it. Still, he had lied to her. He had lied to make her feel better. His face faded and he remembered his early talk with Claire's doctor.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital, One week earlier**_

Peter was sitting at the hallway. He needed some fresh air… sort of. He mostly needed to cool off his head or he could do something very stupid. Doctor Matthews saw him sitting there and came to him. Peter lifted up his head just in time to look at her. His face was pale and concerned. She touched his shoulder.

'Are you alright?' She asked him, but Peter shook his head.

'I'm fine. She isn't.' He nodded at the open door of Claire's room. She was sleeping again. Even when she was lying on that bed, she still got tired too quickly.

'I know that maybe it's difficult, but…' Doctor Matthews hesitated one moment, but the n sat beside Peter. 'You know that this surgery won't put an end of this.'

'I know, but she has to believe in something, right?' Peter said and leaned back. 'Claire is strong, really strong person. She never gets cold or sick. She always was the stronger from both of us…' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'She is the strongest one even emotionally. However, she is a mother and I know that now she is too delicate about this.'

'But she has to be prepared Peter.' Doctor Matthews insisted.

'No!' Peter snapped. 'I won't tell her that! It could break her and I don't want that!'

'You thought you know her?'

'That's the thing…' Peter smiled bitterly again. 'I know her better than anyone. She needs to be calm.'

'And you? What about you, Peter?'

'I'm not important.' He said and bent down his look. 'She is.'

'But this is your daughter too.'

'I know.' Peter said and gazed at Claire through the open door. 'Trust me, I know.'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital, Now Days**_

He had lied. He had lied again and this time hurt even more than before. The worst thing was, he had lied to her. He betrayed the only human being he could love unconditionally. Peter leaned elbows on his knees and buried hands in his hair. Claire was sleeping and he was able to give up on the emotions.

_She is fine, Claire. Trust me._ His words echoed in his head.

The truth was that nobody could guarantee that this baby would survive. That was why they had put two more wires. Her heartbeat was unstable and Peter knew that this was not good thing. This could influence on Claire too. This could add more worries than she already have. She could get scared. He was. Peter sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest every time he looked at her. He was scared for her life and nobody could help him now. Nothing could help him get through this.

He closed his eyes and wished he had an answer. He wished he had a hope, but he had lost it. And he wanted to drink now. He wanted to forget about this just for little bit. Just one glass and he would be fine… maybe two.

'Don't!' Peter heard Matt's voice close to him, but did not look at him. 'It won't help you, Peter.' Matt said quietly and touched Peter's folder. 'You would regret after this.'

'I don't know what to do.' Peter shook his head. 'I'm trying to figure out something, but… I can't. I just… I can't do this.'

'Then tell her, Peter.' Matt squeezed his shoulder. 'Nobody could handle with this alone.'

'No!' Peter hissed and looked at the bed. Claire still slept. 'No, I won't tell her!'

'But look at yourself!' Matt insisted. 'Peter you need…'

'I need everything to be over, okay?' He stormed out and got off his place beside her. 'I need her to be okay. I need my daughter to be okay and I need… I need everybody just leave us alone!'

'Okay…' Matt grabbed his forearm and dragged him out of Claire's room. 'You have to calm down now! If you want to hide this, this is not the way. Claire could see you.'

'Yeah, yeah…' peter shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to cool off his temper.

_**New York**_

'You know she is pregnant, right?' Nathan asked his mother. They were eating their supper and Angela looked at him over her glass.

'What is that supposed to mean?' She asked imperturbably and Nathan frowned.

'Your plan of bringing Peter back, using Caitlin may not work.'

'Caitlin is pregnant?' Angela rose up her eyebrows.

'Are you even listening to me, Ma?'

'Claire has risky pregnancy and her child may never be born.' Angela said calmingly and took her fork. 'That would devastate Peter and we both know that he is not that strong.'

'Are you crazy?' Nathan placed his glass on the table and looked at her. 'Why you so want him here so much? Just leave him there. Leave him to live his life!'

'I can't do that!' Angela said.

'Why?'

'Because if I left him, Claire would win.'

'What? You are out of your mind!' Nathan practically screamed. 'So the only reason you want Peter back it's because of Claire?'

'She couldn't have him!'

'You willingly put his life into danger, only because of your caprices!' Nathan snapped, frowning.

'I thought you didn't love him anymore!' Angela threw him one look. 'Now you are talking about his relationship with Claire…'

'I'm realist Ma!' Nathan crossed hands before his chest. 'Yeah, his relationship with Claire is sick and beyond any rules, but he is old enough to make a choice. He chose her over his family. So beat it!'

'It's not over until I say it's over! Peter still can be saved!' Angela narrowed her eyes.

'You are delusional!' Nathan shook his head and stared at his mother. She took another sip and threw him one challenging look.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Claire woke up from a dull pain in her waist. She frowned and opened her eyes, looking around for Peter. Then she saw him talking with Matt in the hallway. He looked concerned. Why? He had told her that everything is fine. She could not hear their talk, but seeing his face was enough for her. Peter hid something. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at Matt, telling him something. Matt nodded with serious face.

The dull pain became sharp and suddenly Claire screamed. It was not in her waist anymore. It was in her stomach too. She panted, gasping for air.

'Claire!' Peter took her hand and pushed the emergency button. 'Claire, what's wrong?'

'I…' Her eyes widened. 'I… can't… breathe…'

'Don't!' Peter shouted, seeing her closing her eyes. 'Claire, don't! Look at me!' She felt him grabbing her shoulders and shook her body. 'Claire, please look at me!'

'Baby…' She gasped. 'Our… daughter… it… hurts… I…' Another pain made her scream. 'No… No!' Her body tossed over the bed and she clutched her stomach. 'She… I… can't…'

'Claire!' Peter screamed in the moment when Claire closed her eyes and calmed in his hands. 'No! Claire!'

The medical team rushed into the room and Matt pulled him away from the bed. It was not easy. Peter tried to fight with him, but Matt held him tight.

'No! Let go of me! I have to be with her!'

'Calm down, Peter!' Matt held his hands and Peter was so upset that he could not even remember that he could beat him easily. 'You can't help her now! Leave the doctors to do their job!'

'She needs me!' Peter hissed. 'I have to be there!'

'No! You have to stay here!' Matt shouted, trying to convince him, but Peter looked back and his blood froze. They tried to revive her. That made him numb. Peter calmed and just looked at her bed. He looked at her body, jumped from the electroshocks. The shock was so heavy that he literally fell back and if it were not Matt, he would fell on the floor.

'300!' Peter heard the doctor and covered his mouth.

_Claire please…_

'Charge again!'

_Please! I need you!_

'Again!'

_I love you…_

'Sinus rhythm!' One voice said and Peter felt the air exploded into his lungs. 'Give me the mask! Now! She needs oxygen and call to her doctor!'

'See! She is fine…' Peter heard Matt's voice, but his eyes stared at Claire. Her chest moved up and down. She was breathing and that was the moment, Peter fell apart. The world around him suddenly disappeared. 'Peter!' He called him, but Peter could not hear anymore.

_... He found himself standing in the middle of that hallway. The hallway they had met for the first time. He saw her standing there, not so far away from him._

'_Claire?' He called her quietly and she looked at him. Her face shone. _

'_I come here every time I feel lost.' She told him and Peter looked at her. She was thin again. 'This is my favorite place here, in Odessa.'_

'_You almost __got killed here.' Peter spoke and came close to her. She shook her head. _

'_I met you here.' _

'_What are we doing here, Claire?' Peter touched her shoulder and she looked at him. Her face faded. _

'_I'm scared, Peter.' _

'_Why?'_

'_I think I might lost the baby.' She looked down and saw her flat stomach. Her face became dreamy. 'I could hear her laugh sometimes, you know? I could see her smile…' Then Peter saw the first tears rolling down her face. 'I can't bear to lose her, Peter.'_

'_You don't!' Peter grabbed her shoulders and turned her with face to him. 'You have to fight, Claire! You always were a fighter!' _

'_I'm tired, Peter!' Claire avoided his eyes. 'I'm tired of everything!' _

'_No!' He shook her shoulders. 'Don't do this to me! You fought for me and now when I want to fight for you, you just… give up?'_

'_Peter I…' Her voice were interrupted from boy's cry. _

'_Mama!' Peter looked around, but the hallway was empty. 'Mama!' Pete's voice echoed again._

'_Peter?' Claire looked at him. _

'_Yes, our son!' Peter wiped out her tears and looked straight at her eyes. 'He needs you, Claire! I need you! Our daughter needs you alive!' _

'_Okay…' She gave him her sad little smile and Peter sank into darkness again. 'Okay, Peter…'_

'Peter!' Somebody shook his shoulders and Peter opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed at the Hospital. 'Peter!' Peter looked into Matt's eyes and saw the relief there. 'Good, you are awake.'

Peter looked at him with confusion, but then the memories rushed into his mind.

'Claire!' He jumped off his bed and almost pushed Matt on the floor. He saw her lying peacefully and her breathing was normal. The mask was gone, but she had tubes in her nose, helping her breathing. Peter fell on the chair and grabbed her hand. It was warm and that made his heart beat again.

'She is fine.' Matt said and Peter felt his friend touching his shoulder again. 'She is fine and your daughter is alive too. Her doctor was here and took some blood from her. They will try to figure out why she was so bad.'

'Okay.' Peter just said and then looked at the door.

'Mama!' Noah was there, holding his son in his arms. Peter reached hands for him and pressed his warm body to his.

'Thank you…' He whispered and left Matt to talk with Claire's father. He just could not.


	80. Chapter 79 Friends

_**Chapter 79**__** Friends**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Noah and Matt was standing at the corridor and watched through the open door. Claire was sleeping and Peter held her hand. Pete was sleeping behind him on his bed and now, Peter's eyes gazed Claire's face. It was as if he did not want to miss one single move. Noah looked at Matt with confusion.

'What happened here?'

'Well…' Matt avoided Noah's look for one moment, but then looked at the old men. 'Claire couldn't breathe so they had to intubate her.'

'What?' Noah looked shocked. 'Is she alright now? Baby…'

'She is alright, I mean… as long as her condition allows it.' Matt looked back at the couple in the room. 'Peter couldn't react on this. When he saw her like that and he just…' Matt shook. 'I've never seen him like that. Never! And I know him well. He was just… numb.'

'Then it was serious?' Noah ran fingers through his hair.

'Soon as Claire had saved Peter collapsed in my arms.' Matt still stared at his friend. ''I couldn't help him. The doctors said that he was fine and that was only a shock.'

'Peter is fine, Matt.' Noah said. 'He can…'

'He can shut out his powers, remember?' Matt said quietly. 'I almost thought that he did this.'

'Why?'

'Because of Claire.' Matt said and silenced for one moment. 'I think… I think that she makes him powerful.'

'How?'

'I don't know, but…' Matt scratched the back of his head. 'We all know about these abilities, right? We have them and stuff. We all know that Peter is probably the most powerful man in the world right now. He could do anything. He could be anyone and nobody could say him a word. Look where is he now.'

'With Claire?' Noah looked at him strangely. 'But that doesn't mean…'

'He is just one human, Noah.' Matt said quietly. 'He is a human, which means that he could love. He could hate. He could feel and do not forget about his empathy. I've seen him in the battle.' Matt chuckled. 'Hell, even you saw him.'

'You mean experienced?' Noah frowned and Matt chuckled again.

'Yeah.' Then he looked at the old man. 'So I've seen Peter in every kind of situations. He was rude, gentle, compassioned, wanted to kill… Only one thing stayed constant in him – Claire. His love for her. Hell, I cannot remember how many times I have spoken with him. How many times I told him that she is not for him. I told him that he is his niece and he should not love her in this way. He just smiled, nodded, and said how right I am. I thought the same. I thought that this is just something temporary. It was not. I could see that, but I closed my eyes in front of the truth. I could read his thoughts. I could see in his dreams. One night, he almost died and you know what he asked from me – he asked me to find Claire and protect her. He asked me to tell her about his love for her.'

'Wow.' Noah sighed and looked at his daughter's room. 'I didn't know that.'

'I know you didn't, because Peter is not that kind of a guy.' Matt shrugged and saw how his friend touched Claire's face. 'You know what the strange thing in that whole story is? I was going to do it. I was going to find her and tell her his words. You know why?'

'Why?' Noah asked him.

'Because I knew that Claire felt the same.' Matt said quietly. 'That was the moment I opened my eyes. I was not blind anymore. I refused to be.'

'I still can't do this.' Noah said as if he was talking by himself. 'Is that makes me a bad person?'

'I don't think so.' Matt shook his head and Noah look at him. 'I think you just have to support them. They never asked for approval. They know what they are doing, Noah. They always knew.'

'Then why they did this, Parkman?'

'Love?' Matt shrugged and Noah shook his head. They looked at the couple in the room and saw how Peter's eyes studied Claire's face. It was pure love and they could see that. He did not hide now. He had stopped since long ago.

Peter saw her opening her eyes and his heart pounded. Claire slowly looked around the room and her look stopped on him. He smiled and saw one attempt of a smile on her lips too. She licked her lips and placed hand over her stomach.

'She…' Her voice was thick from her sleep and probably from the medications.

'Still here Claire. She is still here.' Peter reached and covered her hand with his. He smiled again. 'You have to be calm now. You have to be strong.'

Claire nodded and her look dropped on her sleeping son. He had laid with face to her. His thumb was in his mouth as usual. Her eyes shone and Peter saw another smile appeared on her lips.

'He is here?' She whispered, did not have strength for more.

'He is here.' Peter looked at his son too. 'You want me to wake him up?'

'No… I just wanted to… see him…' Claire tried to speak loudly, but as if, her whole strength was gone. 'What… happened?' She looked at Peter.

'We don't know yet.' Peter said, trying to sound strong for her. 'Your doctor is gonna run some tests and we'll see.'

'Okay.' Claire said and her eyes closed again. She was too tired for more. 'I want to… see him awake.' She said and Peter understood. He kissed her forehead and Claire heard his whisper.

'He'll be here when you wake up. Sleep now.'

_I love you._ Peter heard her thoughts. He closed his eyes for one moment_. I love you too._ He sent her his thoughts and saw one light smile on her face. She had heard him.

When he saw her sleeping, Peter fixed the blanket over her body and walked out of the room. Matt and Noah were waiting for him outside. Peter did not try to smile in front of them. There was no need of doing this.

'How is she?' Noah asked anxiously. 'I saw you spoke with her.'

'She is tired and weak.' Peter said and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept since long time. 'But her will for life is strong now.'

'What do you mean by 'now'?' Noah asked again.

'She almost gave up.' Peter answered. 'We almost…'

'Don't say that!' Noah frowned. 'How did you find out about this?'

'I was in her dream.' He said.

'What? You can do that too?'

'No.' Peter shook his head. 'I can't and I don't even know how I got there. However, I spoke with her. She said that she is too scared to go on. If it wasn't for Pete…'

'Now I'm scared.' Noah said.

'You were since the moment I came back into her life.' Peter looked at him and Noah winced under his heave look. 'Don't try to hide. I know. I can feel that. I felt it long ago.'

'Can you blame me?' Noah crossed arms before his chest, simply because he did not know what to do with them.

'I can't blame you.' Peter shook his head again. 'I never could and I never will be. I thought we talked about this?'

'Yeah, yeah… I know, but you scared me now! She is my daughter, Peter. Do you know…'

'I know!' Peter said quietly and just then, he saw how right Matt was about him. He saw the pain and the sadness in Peter's eyes. He saw the fear, he tried to hide. He could not now. He could not anymore.

'You need help, Peter?' Noah asked him carefully.

'You know, you are the third person asked me this since Claire is here!' Peter frowned. 'I'm fine! Really! We have to take care about her, not – me!'

'Peter!' Matt frowned. 'We know you well and we…'

'You don't know me at all!' Peter shook his head and his eyes narrowed. 'She is the only person that knows me! And I know her! That's why I'm telling you…'

'Then why you're collapsed in Matt's arms?' Noah asked carefully again. Peter shot him one look.

'That was just one moment of weakness. It won't happen again!'

'It will, if you don't want to talk about.' Matt frowned.

'Talk about what? Seriously people…' Peter sounded irritated.

'You are scared. I can see it in your eyes.' Noah frowned against him.

'You are out of your mind!' Peter hissed. 'I'm not scared!'

'Fine!' Matt intervened. 'You are terrified!'

'Stop!' Peter frowned and his eyes shone dangerously.

'You are terrified and you can't admit that, because you are afraid that if you do this – you would break!' Matt stepped close to him, but Peter clenched his hands in fists.

'Seriously – stop! Now!'

'Or what? You're gonna kill me of telling the truth?' Matt rose up his eyebrows. 'You need help, Peter! You can't be alone now!'

'I need only her, okay!' Peter snapped again and this time Noah touched his shoulder.

'You need friends, Peter! You can control your ability, but you can't control your emotions!'

'Let go of me!' The young man freed himself with one jerk move. 'You don't know what I need!' Suddenly the all anger went away and they saw one vulnerable man standing before them. He spoke quietly. 'I need her! I need only her!'

Noah looked at Matt and he nodded. They would stay here. Peter needed them.


	81. Chapter 80 Waiting

_**Chapter 80**__** Waiting**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Wait…

Peter hated that word. He always had to wait for something.

He had to wait for Claire. When he met her, he had to wait until she grew up.

When he found out about their blood connection, he had to wait until she admitted her feelings for him. Just then, Peter allowed himself to had her.

He had to wait until he was brave enough to meet her again.

He had to wait until he got better.

He had to wait for their life together.

Now he had to wait for his daughter.

Peter was nervous and as scared as he never was in his life. Claire slept and he was glad for that, because just now, he could not hide his feelings. Her life and the life of their daughter were in danger. As much as he wanted to believe in the good end here, Peter was scared. He was caution not to show that to Claire, because she needed all the strength she could get. Maybe if he were strong enough for her, she would be out of danger. Maybe his positive thoughts would help her fighting for that baby. Peter knew that as long as he looked strong, Claire would be better. She would break immediately. Peter did not want that. Not now. Claire had been through a lot. She suffered enough for a lifetime and now the last thing she needed were his doubts.

Peter walked out of her room and sat on the bench, opposite the door. He could see her now, but she could not see him. She was sleeping, but still. Peter did not want to risk anything. He leaned elbows on his knees and buried hands in his hair. If he had to be honest, his feelings were in total chaos right now. He was angry and broken. He was furious and sad. He was… scared as Hell. Claire almost died in his arms. She almost died in his hands and that was the last thing he needed now.

'Peter?' Sandra's voice echoed close to him and Peter looked at her. The pain and sadness in his eyes told her everything. Sandra had seen the same look on Claire's face when Peter almost died. 'Is… Claire…'

'She is sleeping now.' Peter said and leaned back. Sandra sat close to him. She had seen his tired face and pale skin. She had seen the scare in his eyes. That scared her the most. Peter would not look like hat without reason.

'Something wrong?' Sandra tried again. 'The results…'

'We are still waiting for them.' Peter said and closed his eyes for one moment.

'But you're not an optimist?' Sandra asked carefully.

'She received new strong pains. The heartbeats of our daughter are still unclear. They tried to provide enough oxygen to her, but I don't know the results yet.' Peter tried to speak as a professional.

'But…'

'The usual recommendation here is to sacrifice baby for the mother.' He said and his eyes gazed at sleeping Claire.

'Sacrifice?' Sandra swallowed hard. 'But I thought that since Claire is in her seventh moth…'

'There are… certain problem with baby's lungs. They aren't…' Peter stop for one moment. His voice cracked. 'She couldn't breathe on her own. If Claire receive contractions and give birth now, our daughter would die.' Peter covered his face and leaned back on his knees.

'Claire… knows?' Sandra was in shock of what she just heard.

'No.' Peter shook his head and took deep breath. 'She doesn't have to know.'

'But why?'

'Because that would break her! Don't you get it?' Peter looked at Claire's mother.

'I know, but she is her mother.'

'Sandra, please. I barely brought her back.' Peter looked back at Claire.

'You brought her back?'

'She gave up and I thought that I was going to lose her.' He gritted his teeth. 'I spoke with her, in her dream. Then she heard Pete's cry and that was the last thing, make her fight!'

'You are scared.' Sandra said.

'Why shouldn't I?' Peter laughed bitterly. 'Sometimes I thought that everything is my fault. You know what they said – children always pay the price.'

'You are serious?' Sandra frowned. 'What did you do so bad for…'

'You are asking?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Look at us Sandra. We are not supposed to be together. It's against everything! It's an illegal!'

'Peter, stop already!' Sandra studied his face. He really meant what he was talking. 'Claire loves you and you love her. You have one beautiful boy!'

'But we are related, Sandra! We are not supposed to be…'

'But you are! It is done, okay? I know it's against everything! I know it's illegal. It was hard for me to accept that, but I love my daughter. I trust her now. You are good man. You love her and that is all I need to know!'

'I can't do this anymore, Sandra.' Peter said and his eye did not miss the woman in the bed. 'I can't lie to her forever.'

'Then you have to tell her.'

'I cannot do that either. I cannot take away her hope. That is all we have now. All we have…' Peter lagged his words and Sandra rubbed his back calmingly.

**_New York_**

Angela was sitting on his chair before the fireplace. It was May, but this year it was unusually cold. She reached hands and felt the nice warmth of the fire. It was good to be home. The house was quiet. Nathan and Heidi were out and their sons were at their private school. It was early evening and she just had finished with her supper. Her look fell over the pictures, arranged on the shelf over the fireplace. They showed her with her sons. Peter and Nathan. She was so proud of both of them. The one, held his family name and the other held her heart.

Peter. It was easy to love him. He was a good boy, always caring and gentle with the others. Yeah, he was little dreamy sometimes, but Angela love him. He was her miracle. He supposed to be her golden boy, but then Claire showed up.

Claire. It was easy to hate her. Angela thought that it would be easy to accept her, but the girl had ruined everything. She had stolen Peter from his family. She forced him to become another person. Angela did not like her anymore. She knew that Claire was the mother of Peter's child and he would never leave her, but still… The hopes in her were still alive and Angela was stubborn. She was stubborn as her older son.

Nathan. Claire would not be here without him. She was his daughter and sometimes Angela wondered did she make a mistake by hiding Claire's existence. What if she had grown up with them? Maybe then, Peter would never fell in love with her. Maybe then… Who she was kidding? Angela got off and took one picture of her and Peter. It was the only picture of Peter and Claire standing on that shelf.

Angela remembered it well. That was the day when Claire had arrived in the mansion. Peter tried to make her feel comfortable and wrapped one arm around her waist, tugging her closer. Their faces almost touched, but then he had tickled her and Claire laughed. That was the moment when Nathan took the shot. The connection and pressure between Peter and Claire was obvious even here.

'I like that one.' Peter's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up just to see him standing not so far away from her. 'It was her first day here. She was nervous and so scared…'

'You calmed her.' Angela tried to sound normal.

'I calmed her and told her that everything would be okay. I told her that people here want only what is the best for her.' His face faded. 'I lied to her, mother! And the saddest part? I did not know that. I did not know that my own family would betray me! Would betray her!'

'She is not for you, Peter.' Angela said carefully and saw her son's face changed immediately. He was sad, almost wounded when he spoke to her, but now his eyes narrowed.

'You have no right to say that, mother!' He hissed and came closer, grabbing the picture from her hands. 'This…' He pointed Claire. 'This is the woman I love and you hurt her! Wait!' He chuckled bitterly. 'I hurt her too, but I'm trying to fix that mistake. You're doing exactlythe opposite. You're trying to hurt her more!'

'I'm just saying that Claire is not the woman for you, Peter! Not to mention that she is your niece!'

'If you're trying to make me feel guilty, better stop!' Peter shook his head and his face darkened. 'I'm not giving up on her! Not now! Not ever! We have a family, mother. You know that word?'

'You are not normal family, Peter. You never will be.' Angela knew that she had to stop, but something inside of her did not allowed it.

'Stop with your talks, mother!' Peter narrowed eyes towards her. 'Stop with your plans to separate us! It won't work!'

'I can't do that, Peter.' Angela shook her head.

'Why?' Peter put the small picture in his pocket. That picture did not belong here. It belonged to him and Claire.

'I want to save you.'

'Excuse me?' Peter would smile if the situation were not so ridicules. 'You want to save me? From what? Claire? I don't need to be saved!'

'Peter…' Angela tried to touch him. Her eyes pleaded, but Peter lifted up one hand.

'No! You have to stop and you have to stop now.' He said and Angela saw the pain in his eyes again. 'You are hurting Claire and that is how you are hurting me!'

'Please, come back here. I need my son.' Angela said quietly.

'And I need my son and… my daughter.' He said and his voice cracked. 'I need Claire and our family.'

'But…'

'Good bye, mother.' He said and in the next moment, he was gone. Angela stared in the empty space, left after him. Then she fell back on her chair and reached hands towards the fireplace. The fire was still there. The warmth was still here, but this time Angela did not feel it. Peter completely gave up on her, but she still had not finished. She still wanted her son back.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Peter appeared just in Claire's room. Her mother was sitting beside her bed and Pete was awake and sitting on his bed. One normal kid would be afraid of this entire situation. One normal kid would cry. However, Pete just smiled at him and his voice echoed in the room.

'Dada.'

Peter smiled and took his son in his arms. Pete's calmness was good sign. Peter wanted to think that. His son had an amazing ability to predict when something bad was going to happen. Peter still had to think about his ability. He still was trying to figure it out, but still could not. There was something in his eyes, something strange, just before the accident with Claire. Then again, the same thing Peter had seen when Caitlin came back in their lives. Pete's ability was definitely a complex one.

'Peter?' Sandra looked at him. 'What took you so long?'

'I had to take care for something.' He pulled out the picture and placed it in Sandra's hands. Pete still was in his arms and looked at his mother.

'She looks beautiful here.' Sandra's voice trembled. 'She looks happy.'

'She was scared.' Peter said, smiling at the memory. 'She just arrived and I tried to make her fee comfortable.'

'But she is smiling.'

'Because I tickled her.' Peter pointed out and Sandra smiled.

'Yeah, Claire is ticklish.'

'Just like Pete.' Peter tickled his son and he laughed joyfully. 'See?' He looked at Sandra, but then saw Claire opened her eyes. 'Hey beautiful.' Peter said softly and his voice was like a caress.

'He is here…' Claire stared at her son and one light smile appeared on her lips.

'He is. I promised.' Peter said and Sandra just looked as he sat down, Close to Claire. He bent over Pete, so she could touch him.

'Mama…' The boy smiled and Claire closed her eyes for one moment, just enjoyede of his presense.

_I wonder if __I am going to hear _her_ call me the same… _

Her thought flashed through Peter's mind and his face faded again.

'I promise you!' Peter said and Claire opened her eyes. 'Just be strong, okay?'

She nodded and her hand reached to touch Pete again.


	82. Chapter 81 Trust

_**Chapter 81**__** Trust**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

_She is okay, Claire. Trust me…_ Peter had told her._  
_

Claire closed her eyes, remembering his words. She did trust him. She wanted to trust him so bad, but he knew that he was not completely honest with her. Claire could see the pain in his eyes every time she looked at him. Every time, Peter tried to hide it, but she knew him well. She loved him well enough to know that he would always try to protect her from the pain.

Something was not right with her daughter and Claire knew it. She was sure, but she did not say a word to him. She was afraid of ask. She was afraid of the answer she might receive. Claire just kept silence.

Two days after her crisis, they finally got the results. Claire grabbed Peter's hand in the moment she saw Doctor Matthews showing at the door. She held Claire's file and looked concerned.

_I'm scared__. _Claire thought.

'It's okay.' Peter squeezed her hand and tried to give his strength. This time it did not work. This time her heart pounded in her chest and she could not do anything.

'I got the results.' Doctor Matthews said.

'And?' Peter asked. Claire just looked at him.

'Claire had complications from the surgery.'

'What kind of complications?' Peter asked again.

'We fixed that with medications.' Her doctor calmed him.

'Then why you look so worry?' Peter tilted his head and Claire looked at him strangely. Was he trying to use his power over the young doctor?

'It's gonna be difficult.' Doctor Matthews said. 'For her and the baby.'

'No!' Claire shook her head and covered her mouth.

'Just calm down now, okay?' Peter looked at her and stroked her hair lightly.

'But…'

'Your daughter's lungs aren't ready.' Doctor Matthews continued.

'But… but you said that she is a big baby.' Claire looked confused and her eyes went teary. 'How is that possible?'

'She is a big baby, but that doesn't mean that her organs is not like the normal babies in this time of her development. Some babies are bigger, some are smaller, but they all are the same when it comes to the organs development.'

'So you're saying that if I…' Claire's voice cracked. 'If I…'

'I'm saying that you need to sleep and eat and just take care for yourself. We can do the rest.' Her doctor smiled and nodded at Peter. He nodded back and bent over Claire.

'I'm gonna be back soon, okay?' He said and saw her nod. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, following Doctor Matthews. 'What is wrong now?' He asked and looked at her seriously.

'Claire is too weak.'

'I know she is too week. She is weak since…'

'No I mean the birth.' Doctor Matthews rubbed her eyes. 'We have to make her stronger.'

'How?' Peter asked impatiently.

'I'm gonna release her from the hospital and send her home.'

'What? Why? Are you sure? Is it safe?' Peter looked confused and Doctor Matthews just rose up her hand to stop his babbling.

'She is fine for now. She is stable and that is good. Now I want her home, because I think that she would be calmer there. Maybe that would bring back her apetite.'

'If you say so…' Peter looked unsure.

'I'm sure. We have only one month. Do not worry, Peter. She could make it. Have a hope!'

'Hope you are right.' Peter tried to smile and looked back at Claire. 'Let's hope.'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Claire was in home in less than two hours. It was a surprise for everybody. However, they were happy for her. She was lying on her own bed and strangely that make her feel good. Her mother hovered around her and her father talked with Peter. They both looked serious, but they always looked like that when they were together.

'Claire, honey.' Sandra took her attention. 'Do you need anything else? Water? Food?'

'Fruit.' Claire said suddenly. 'I need some fruit.'

'Sure.' Sandra said and smiled, happy to help. 'Anything in mind?'

'Mh-mm… Maybe apple?' Claire looked at her and Sandra nodded.

'Right away!' She said and walked out of the room.

'What did you do?' Peter sat beside her and Claire smiled tiredly.. 'I asked my mother to do something.'

'What?' Noah asked his daughter.

'She went for food.' Claire answered.

'You are hungry?' Peter asked her carefully.

'I think I am.' Claire sighed. 'Just a little, but…'

'No, no! It's okay.' He said and took her hand with smile. 'That is a good sign.'

'You think?' She asked and her eyes shone with hope. 'I would do anything!'

'I know, Claire.' Peter kissed her hand. 'I know.'

Here it was again. Claire's face faded since she looked into his eyes. Her eyes studied his face, but Peter hid his emotions well.

'What is wrong, Peter?' Claire asked him quietly. 'Tell me. You know you can do it, right? You can tell me everything!'

'There is nothing…' Peter started, but Noah interrupted him.

'Tell her, Peter. You know you want to.'

'What?' Peter looked at him and frowned. 'You are supposed to be on her side. You are her father…'

'And I know my daughter.' Noah opened the door. 'Tell her! Trust me!' She walked out of the room, closing the door behind.

'Peter?' Her voice made him look at her small face. 'What is going on here? What you have to tell me?'

'It's okay Claire. I can handle by myself.' He tried to calm her again, but this time Claire frowned.

'Tell me! Now! I can se that something is bothering you.'

'It's about you, okay?' Peter hissed and got off the bed. He started crossing the room. 'I'm scared.'

His confession made her remember the previous time he had told her these words. It was before he could blow out above New York. They were in his car and arguing about that. She believed in him and he had called his brother. She told him that he had betrayed her trust, but now she could see that he had just wanted to talk with someone.

'Why are you scared, Peter?' She followed his movements around the room. His hands buried in his hair and left her messy after that. He did not notice.

'I was scared that I'm gonna lose you.' He said and his eyes narrowed.

'You are not going to lose me!' Claire frowned.

'Am I?' Peter sat beside her again and took her hand in his. 'Then what we were doing in the middle of that hallway? Why we were there?'

'You were there? With me?' Claire widened her eyes. 'You were in my dream?'

'You were in coma, Claire!' Peter snapped, but her eyes were still sad. 'You didn't want to come back!'

'I never…'

'I talked to you!' Peter said once again. 'The look in your eyes, your attitude… you were give up!'

'I… I'm sorry.' Her eyes went teary again. 'I was scared too.'

'And you thought that he death is the only answer?' He asked intensely.

'I didn't want to die, Peter!'

'Stop lying, Claire!' He took her hand. 'I was there! I saw you! If it wasn't Pete…'

'You!' She said huskily.

'What?'

'You! You were the one, who… brought me back.' Claire avoided his eyes. 'You gave me some hope and I had to believe you.'

'So you were really was going to give up? Why, Claire?' Peter brushed her hair. 'Why you wanted to leave me?'

'Why you wanted to leave me before, Peter?' Claire answered with question. 'I told you I was afraid.'

'I felt guilty, Claire.' Peter answered at her question. 'I felt guilty and I thought that you would be better without me. That's why I…'

'I just got scared Peter!' Claire looked at his eyes. 'I'm sorry, but…' Peter tugged her into his arms and Claire rested head on his shoulder. She felt his hands slipped up and down her spine and closed her eyes. It was a nice feeling.

'Don't you ever do that again, Claire!' She heard his whisper in her hair. 'Don't you ever give on me! I couldn't live without you! I just couldn't, okay?'

'I'll try.' She whispered and leaned chin over his shoulder.

'You have to do this.' He whispered persistently. 'You have to do this! I need you for living, okay? I need you here!'

Claire gulped her tears and felt his scare. She felt the pain he had been through and her hands slipped over his waist.

'I'll do this.' She said and felt his nod. 'I'll do this for you and for our life together. I'm gonna fight! I promise!'

With these words, Claire knew that she made a promise, which she had to fulfill. No matter how hard it was or it would be, she was going to fight for Peter again. Moreover, she was going to win this time. She was going to make everything in her powers to do that.

Noah opened the door just in this moment. He just had stopped Sandra of rushing into the room. They both now peered from the door and saw the hugging couple. Noah smiled and closed the door, leaving them some privacy.

'I think he told her.' Noah said.

'I think he did.' Sandra answered. 'However, I don't think that he told her the whole truth. That is Peter after all. He always want to protect her.'

'Maybe, but at least he spoke with her.' Noah shrugged and they both went downstairs. Pete was sitting in his crib and playing with some teddy bear. He looked at his grandparents and smiled. 'You know…' Noah looked at Sandra. 'If it wasn't for him, I would never thought about Peter and Claire being a family.'

'I know what you're thinking.' Sandra nodded.

'Now I can.' Noah sighed and sat on the sofa, hugging his wife over the shoulders. 'Now I can see them as a family they are.'

'Just hope for the best now.' Sandra said and leaned head over Noah's shoulder.

'Just hope for the best.' He repeated her words and stared at the little boy.


	83. Chapter 82 Almost

**_Chapter 82 Almost_**

**_Odessa_****_, _****_Texas_**

**_Parker's House_**

Claire was playing with Pete in her room. The small boy and his mother played with some toy car and he giggled joyfully. Peter watched them at the door and smiled. This was how he wanted to see them – his wife and his son.

Claire was in the middle of her eight months and they were close to the birth. However, Peter was scared. Claire probably felt that, but she had promised him to fight and Peter thought that that was what she was doing right now. She was fighting. She was fighting with her fear and her dark thoughts about losing the baby. He was aware of that. He held her every night in his arms and could feel the baby moves in her belly. He secretly felt relief in the moment he felt them. It was a signal that everything was all right, kind of.

'Mommy bip-boo.' Pete slid the small car to her and Claire smiled. Peter saw the sparkles in her eyes.

'Pete bip-boo back.' She said and slid the car over the sheets to her son.

'Yay!' Pete laughed joyfully and took the car in his hands. He was a good kid. He was not a stubborn or crying baby. He was so good that sometimes Peter wondered whose genes are that. Sandra had told him that Claire were playful kid. His mother had told him that Peter was not good kid either.

He saw Claire tired face and walked into the room.

'Come on, buddy. Let's leave mommy to sleep, okay?' He said and took Pete in his arms. He did not argued and again Peter had amused by his attitude.

'Kiss mommy?' Pete just looked at him as he asked permission.

'Sure.' Peter said and bent over with him so Claire could kiss him.

'Bye, baby.' She said and Pete waved above his father's shoulder.

'I'm gonna put him to sleep and then I come back, okay?' Peter asked her and she nodded.

'Okay.'

It turned out that Pete was tired too. He fell asleep almost immediately after his head touched the pillow. Peter covered his body with his small baby blanket and went back to Claire. She still was lying on the bed and her hands rested over her belly. She looked at her fingers and Peter knew her thoughts even without read them. She was thinking about their daughter.

'Hi.' Peter said and crawled onto the bed, sitting next to her.

'Hi.' Claire smiled and touched his face. He reached arm and hugged her over her shoulder.

'Don't worry.' He said, but they both knew that she could not do that.

'I'm scared.'

'I know that.' Peter answered.

'No, I mean I'm scared now.'

'Why?' He asked her with concern. 'Do you have contractions? Something…'

'No, no…' Claire shook her head. 'I'm fine, but I'm scared about the birth. What if something goes wrong?'

'I'll be there and make sure that this won't happen.' He said and Claire rested her head over his shoulder.

'I know you will be there. I need you.'

'I know.' Peter rubbed her arm calmingly.

'But I just… I think about that every day. I can't forget about it. And I know that she has problems with her lungs and what if something…'

'Sh-sh! Calm down, okay?' Peter leaned chin over her head and continued rubbing her arm. 'You are going to be fine and she is going to be fine, okay? You both are strong.'

'I hope so, but that thought keep haunting me!'

'Me too.' Peter said quietly. 'But I can't think about that. If I think about it, that only makes me more nervous than before.'

'Thank you for being here.' Claire said, moving her head slightly up to look at him. Peter smiled and leaned to give her one kiss.

'Where else I could be?' He asked and pressed her closer to his body. Claire sighed and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

_**New York**_

'I think she is close.' Nathan said to his mother. Angela turned around and looked at him. She stood in front of the fireplace and stared at one picture.

'Who is close Nathan?'

'Claire.' Nathan said and walked into the room. 'You thought about her, right?'

'I thought only your brother can read thought.' She rose up her eyebrows.

'Well, you are staring at one picture, made when Claire was here.' Nathan took the photo. It showed their family and it was from the last charity ball they spent together. The same ball when Peter and Claire had slept together.

'I could think about Peter.'

'Look at your face Ma!' Nathan snapped and put the picture back over the shelf. 'You definitely are thinking about Claire!'

'She is close.' Angela said and brought her back to him.

'I know.' Nathan answered and sat on the armchair close to the fireplace.

'How?'

'I have my methods.' He shrugged.

'And since when you care so much?' Angela asked with flat voice. She took the opposite armchair and crossed legs in her ankles.

'I do care about them.' Nathan shrugged again. 'If they are thinking about something, concerns me, I have to know.'

'So… just that?'

'Just that.'

'Aha. Nothing more?'

'Like what?'

'You still care about your brother, Nathan!' Angela looked at him strangely. 'Maybe…'

'I care about him as long as he is my blood.' Nathan frowned. 'Nothing more, okay? He made his choice in the moment he slept with Claire! He slept with my daughter Ma!'

'You don't even care about her, Nathan!' Angela snapped. 'Then what?'

'It's about principles, Ma!'

'Principles!' Angela chuckled. 'Since when one politician have a principles?'

'Enough!' Nathan got off his armchair and hissed at his mother. 'I told you what I think! I told you this in the moment he walked away!'

'But…'

'Stop dreaming Ma! Stop dreaming and wake up in the real world!' H stormed out and got out of the room.

'I don't think so.' Angela said quietly, although she had not dreamed since long ago.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

One more week passed calmly and Claire finally could breathe again. She still was scared, but at least now, her daughter had better chances for survival. Peter still watched her secretly. Claire knew that he was ready if something went wrong. She wanted to believe in that. Her whole body hurt now. Her ankles swallowed. Her heart pounded from time to time without any visible reason. Her daughter kicked her even harder than before, but Claire did not complain. She just clenched her teeth and smiled bravely. She knew that that was how supposed to be.

The best thing above all was that Pete grew up well. He was a good boy and Claire could not be more proud of him. His teeth already started to grow and he looked cute now. His laugh was the only thing made her feel good in some moments.

Peter was the other. He helped her through everything. He was beside of her and supported her with her walks around the room. Claire could not stop the memory of when she was the one, helping him. Then he needed her and she was there. Now Claire needed him and he was beside her.

They walks did not last long. She got tired quickly and Peter helped her sit on the bed. She felt awful, but her smile reassured him that she was okay.

One night, at near end of her eight month, Claire woke up from dull pain in her waist. Suddenly she knew it. She knew what was about to happen. Her stomach was so hard and she bit her lip not to scream in the next pain.

'Claire?' She heard Peter's voice and looked at him. He had not slept at all. Claire was sure. He had lost his sleep since the moment of her stay in the hospital He was lucky if he slept more than three hours a day.

'I think…' She took a deep breath. 'I think… I… OW!' She could not finish the sentence and grabbed her stomach.

'It's okay. Just breathe.' Peter got off the bed quickly.

'Where are you going?' She panted.

'I'm gonna drop Pete to your parents and then we can go to the hospital.' He said and caressed her face. 'Be brave.' She tried to smile, but her face crooked instead. 'I'll be right back.' He said and got out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Peter came back and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. She breathed heavily and her face was pale.

'I have… few days.' Claire said, seeing him kneeling close to her. 'What if…'


	84. Chapter 84 Karly

_**Chapter 84**__** Karly**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Claire was scared. In the moment, Peter put her over the stretcher and they prepared her for the birth, Claire got scared for real this time. This time she was actually going to see her daughter. That was supposed to be good thing if the birth was normal and easy, but this one, was not. She felt the same sharp pains cutting her stomach and she desperately tried to breathe and following doctor's instructions. However, her heart pounded in her chest and not only because of the pains. She was scared for her baby now.

'Claire?' She heard Peter's voice and felt his hand touching hers. Claire grabbed his fingers and squeezed them hard in the next contractions. 'That's right!' Peter encouraged her. 'That's right, I'm here.' He spoke calmly and Claire looked up at him.

'It hurts.' She said and knew that she was speaking like scared child, but she could not help it.

'You can do this.' He said and stroked her hair.

'I don't think I can.' Claire cried and grabbed his hand again.

'Yes, you can! You promised me, remember?' Peter asked her and dragged one chair so he could sit beside her bed. 'You promised me that you're gonna fight and be brave.'

'I know but…OW!' She tossed over the bed.

'It's okay, it's okay…' His voice caressed her. 'Just breathe. Come on – take a deep breath. That's right.' He said, watching her how she was trying to follow his instructions. Peter bent over her and his lips touched her sweat forehead. 'I know you are scared now.' He said and looked her into her eyes. 'But I have to tell you something.'

'Okay…' Claire said and bit her low lip with the next contraction.

'Our daughter might have some problems with her breathing.'

'Oh no…' He eyes filled with tears. 'Peter… no!

'Sh-sh…' His fingers caressed her face. 'Don't worry, okay? They are going to put her in one special crib with machine supporting her breathing.'

'But…' Claire breathed heavily.

'No, it's okay. 'She might need it. She might not. Maybe, she is going to be one strong baby.'

'Maybe…' One light smile appeared on her face and she squeezed Peter's hand. 'Stay here!'

'I'll be here! Don't worry for that.' He bent over her and whispered to her year. 'I can use one of my special talents if they tell me to leave, right?'

'Yeah.' Another short smile, but this time new contraction cut through her stomach. 'Oh, no! It… it hurts even more than before…' Claire cried squeezing his hand so tightly that if he had not her ability she would broke his fingers. But he was there. He did not move and did not shout. He just was there as he had promised her and Claire loved him for that.

'I'm here.' Peter said as if he had read her mind. 'I'm here, don't worry.'

And she did not. She did not worry about that. Claire realized how she had missed him the previous time. How she had needed him. Now he was here and despite her pains, she was happy to have him near. She was happy to have his support and care now. She was happy to have his love…

'I love… you.' Claire looked into his eyes and Peter smiled at her.

'There is no need of telling me this. You know that. I know that you love me as I love you.' He kissed the back of her hand. 'Just be brave okay? Be brave my girl.'

'Your girl?' Claire panted, butt tried to smile. She saw her doctor putting the same belt over her belly. She knew that they were doing this to follow baby's heartbeats. Still, it was scary.

'My girl.' Peter kissed her hand again. 'Soon I'll have two.'

Claire tried to smile, but her face crooked from the pain. She bit her lip until she did not felt the blood, dripping under her teeth.

'Scream Claire!' Peter said and looked at her with love, stroking her wet hair. 'Scream if you want. Don't hold back.'

'It's just… I can't stand… Damn!' She panted again, but her curse was the one made Peter smile.

'That's better.' He said and then looked at her doctor. Doctor Matthews cme close and looked at them.

'You still have time, Claire. I know that it hurts, but we can't give you anything for the pain. You know that, right?'

'Yeah.' Claire nodded. She knew. Because of her surgery, they could not give her anything. It was dangerous for the baby. 'I can… do it!' She gasped, looking at Peter.

'Good!' Doctor Matthews smiled. 'You are brave. I like that.'

'I have to be.' Claire tried to smile and looked back at Peter. 'Right?'

'Right.' He said and got off his chair, still holding her hand.

'Okay. Now we have to wait.' Doctor Matthews said and gave them another minute alone.

They waited few hours and the actual birth still had not started. Her water did not break and Claire started to fee l scare again. Her eyes widened with every wave of pain and they became more sharp and intensive every time. Finally, she felt as if she could not breathe and they brought her one oxygen machine, putting the mask on her face. That helped her… a bit.

When few more hours passed without any result, doctor Matthews reconsider the thought of breaking her water surgical. Just then, Claire screamed painfully and they rushed to her, seeing that there is no need of doing that. She was ready. Her water had broken.

'Okay Claire.' Doctor Mathews said and sat between her legs. 'Now I need you to push.'

'I can't.' Claire cried, but Peter hugged her through her shoulder and squeezed her hand.

'Yes, you can!' He said and Claire leaned back on his hand.

'I can't! I don't have strength anymore!' She cried out panicking.

'You have to do that, Claire!' He said insistently. 'Nobody else could do it! You have to help her now!'

She did not have time for answer. With the next wave of pain, she held her breath and pushed it as harder as she can.

'Ah! That's better!' Doctor Mathews said. 'Calm now and with the next contraction, do that again.'

'That's right.' Peter talked to her and Claire stared at his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes, encouraged her to keep going. They gave her strength when she thought that she did not have one.

Some nurse released her from the mask, but Claire did not need it anymore. She was too concentrated over giving birth of her daughter. She did not feel her body. The only thing she could feel was the pain. Claire knew the pain. She had broke her bones so many times that she had lost the count. She had stabbed herself with knifes. Car had hit her. She even fell over the old structure outside the town. However, nothing could compare with that. She had not scared from the pain. She had scared for her daughter. Was she strong enough to resist on this? Was she strong enough for this world?

Claire took a deep breath again and hold it as he pushed it for the second time.

'Good! Good! That's right!' Doctor Matthews talked to her, but only think Claire needed now was to see his face. He felt that and pulled down the mask, covering his half face. Peter smiled and despite her pains, Claire smiled back. He was here.

'Come on, Claire!' He said and she squeezed his hand again, gasping for air. 'Just a little bit. Just a little more.'

'I… know…' She said and pushed again.

'Push! Push! Push! Okay, relax now.' Doctor Matthews talked to her. 'I can see the head. One final effort, Claire! I need you to push one last time and she will be here!'

Claire could not have strength to talk, just nodded and she gathered all of her powers for that final push. Her face turned bright red and she screamed his name.

'Peter!'

'I'm here!' He said next to her ear and she knew that this time this was not an illusion. 'Come on! Don't give up!'

'OW!' She cried out and then felt one big relief, possessing her body. Claire lay back breathing heavily and then she heard it. Baby cry. Her daughter was… crying. That could mean only one.

'Your daughter's lungs are strong.' Doctor Mathews said and put the crying baby over Claire's breasts. 'She is fine.'

Claire could not hear anything more. Her hands reached and covered the small body of her newborn daughter. She was still red and wrinkly, but she was beautiful in her eyes.

'Peter.' Claire looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. He fell on the chair next to her bed and covered his mouth. His eyes watched the small baby with disbelief. Then he reached trembled hand and covered Claire's over their daughter's body. Just then, she opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

'She is so… beautiful.' Peter said with cracked voice and one light smile appeared on Claire's lips.

'Thank you.' She said and lifted up her head enough so he could understand what she want. Soon his lips touched hers. 'Thank you for her.' Claire's eyes shone.

'No…' Peter shook his head. One smile appeared on his lips too. 'I have to thank you.'

'You are welcome.' Claire said and her daughter shifted over her. She laughed quietly. 'We haven't thought of a name…'

'I have.' Peter said and looked at his newborn daughter.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' He said and his fingers laced with Claire's over his daughter's back.

'Karly Emerald Parker… someday Petrelli.'

'You really think about that?' Claire spoke seriously.

'Yeah.' He said quietly. 'She has to have her real name! Pete has to have his real name! And I'm gonna fight for it!'

'Not now.' Claire said and threw him one brief look.

'Not now.' Peter said and his eyes did not miss the baby. 'Now, we have to take care for her.'

'Karly Emerald…' Claire almost could taste the name. It was beautiful and she looked back at her daughter. 'It means strength and emerald?'

'Because of her eyes.' Peter smiled.

'Her eyes?'

'You'll see.' He smiled again and Claire just looked back at her baby.

'Okay Karly.' She smiled and her lips touched the delicate baby's head. 'Welcome to us…'

Karly just yawned and her small fists lay over Claire's breasts. Her parents stared at her, as if she was some kind of a miracle came into their lives… and she was.

* * *

**_So... today is my bday and I wanted to make myself a present with this chapter. YEY! Peter and Claire finally have their daughter. No complications - why? Because it's my bday and I wanted to be like this! _**

**_Have a nice day,_**

**_Love  
_**

**_ArinnaVal_**


	85. Chapter 84 Emerald

_**Chapter 84**__** Emerald**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Hospital**_

Karly looked beautiful in her pink swaddling clothes. Claire held her in her arms and Peter was sitting on the chair near her bed and stared at them with strange look in his eyes. He felt… numb. However, it was nice feeling. He never felt it before, but now he was… happy? Yeah, it was some feeling close to the happiness. He still could not recognize it. He still could not define it, but it was nice.

Claire was resting in her single room at the hospital. She had moved her there after the birth. Everybody surprised of her miraculously quick regeneration. However, now she looked much better than before. She had color on her face and did not felt tired at all.

'Peter look!' Claire called him and he got off his chair, coming closer. 'She opens her eyes.'

'That's good Claire, but you really have to sleep now.' He said carefully.

'I know, but I don't want to. I'm fine, really!' She said and caressed her daughter's face. Karly grabbed her finger and yawned again.

'Claire.' Peter tried once again.

'I am fine, Peter!' She looked at him and smiled. 'I'm fine and I'm happy. I didn't believe that she…' Her eyes darkened and her face faded.

'Hey. Don't think about that, okay?' Peter said and kissed her forehead. Claire closed eyes in his touch. Karly shifted in her arms and Claire smiled.

'I think that she is jealous.'

'Why?' Peter asked softly.

'You haven't held her yet.' Claire stared at him. 'You want to hold her a bit?'

'Can I?' Peter looked at her. 'What if I do something wrong?'

'Don't worry, I'm here.' Claire winked at him and Peter reached hands for his daughter. Soon Karly was in her father's arms. The feel was something that Peter could not describe. She was so small and so delicate, but she looked at him with her big… green eyes.

'Hey.' Peter said, looking down at her small face. 'You are so beautiful…'

Claire could not remove her look from them. That was how she had imagined Peter when she had pregnant with Pete. Then this was only one dream and she thought that she would never see him like this. Now, it was real. There was not a dream anymore.

Claire parents showed just in this moment. Noah held Pete in his arms.

'Hey.' Sandra called from the door. Claire smiled at her mother. 'Can we come in?'

'Sure.' Claire said. 'Please…'

'Mama…' Pete shifted in Noah's arms.

'My big boy!' Claire reached hands towards him.

'Are you sure?' Noah asked and looked at Peter. He caught his look and nodded.

'Dad!' Claire pouted. 'Don't look at him! Look at me! I'm the mother here.'

'Sorry.' Noah said, but smiled and put Pete in Claire's waiting arms. He snuggled in her and Claire hugged him carefully, kissing the top of his head. 'My big boy.' She repeated.

'Is this…' Sandra looked at the baby in Peter's arms. She went to him and looked at the small baby's face.

'Karly Emerald Parker.' Peter said and smiled when his daughter pursed her lips.

'What a beautiful name.' Sandra said, looking at the baby.

'I know. Beautiful name for one beautiful girl.' Peter said and his eyes shone.

'She is beautiful.' Noah agreed, when he went to see the baby too.

'She is just a little tired now.' Peter said and saw how her daughter was falling asleep in his arms. 'They took some blood from her.'

'Blood?' Sandra looked at Claire and Peter put Karly on her crib. 'Is she okay?'

'She is.' Peter said. He went to Claire's bed and took Pete in his arms. The small boy hugged him through his neck and leaned head on his shoulder. Peter smiled a bit. 'She is okay.'

'Then what?' Noah asked.

'We have to be sure that she did not have… genetic problems.' Claire said quietly.

'Oh.' Sandra nodded. She understood.

'I did the same with Pete.' Claire explained. 'You just didn't know.'

'Because you hide it.' Sandra said, taking the hand of her daughter. They looked at Peter who was standing beside Karly's crib with Pete in his arms. He spoke to his son quietly. Claire could not hear him, but she was sure that he was talking about Karly. Pete looked down at the crib to his sister.

'I always wanted to see him like this.' Claire sighed and her parents looked at her strangely.

'What?' Noah asked. He was standing at the one side of the bed. Sandra was at the other. Claire tried to explain.

'When I was pregnant with Pete I was dreaming to see him standing like this and watching his child. I dreamt him holding Pete as a baby. I just… needed him beside me.' She said and Sandra took her hand.

'You didn't say anything, Claire.'

'You hide from us.' Noah took her other hand.

'I know, but… I was scared then.' Claire said quietly and looked first at her father and then at her mother. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, honey.' Sandra bent down and kissed her forehead. 'As long as you are happy with Peter.'

'He is here. We are together now and we love each other.' Claire said simply and she looked back at him. That was enough.

_**New York**_

Nathan closed the phone and leaned elbows over his desk. He closed his eyes for one moment and inhaled deeply. His mother waiting for that news. Nathan was not sure why exactly, but he did not have to know. He did not want to know. She was so stubborn in her attempts of bringing Peter back. Nathan had a feeling that this would not end up well… for her. Peter was stubborn too and Nathan had experienced that over his back.

'What is the news?' His mother's voice made him look up. She was standing just in front of his desk. Nathan sighed and leaned back on his chair.

'And why I have to tell you?'

'Because he is my son and I need to know.'

'This is not enough reason!' Nathan sapped.

'Are you protecting him?' Angela rose up her eyebrows.

'I'm protecting you!' Nathan answered with annoyance.

'I don't need…'

'Peter almost broke your wrist when you tried to take his son.' Nathan frowned. 'Do I have to…'

'I'm sure that he is sorry.'

'I'm sure that he is not!' Nathan said and got off his chair.

'Why?'

'Because… he wants Claire. Claire is there with him. He doesn't need you!'

'Nathan!' Angela snapped and her face faded.

'I'm sorry, but this is the truth!' Her son looked at her intensely. 'Just stop it, Ma!'

'I can't and you know that!'

'No, I don't!'

'I just asked you one thing, Nathan!' Angela insisted once more.

'He has a daughter.' Nathan sighed tiredly.

'A daughter…' Angela looked at him and her eyes shone.

**_Odessa, Texas_**

**_The Hospital_**

Claire woke up in the middle of the night. She heard Peter's voice and opened her eyes slightly to see him walking across the room with his daughter in arms. Claire kept quiet, did not want to interrupt their moment.

'You are so beautiful, you know that?' Peter talked quietly. 'You are just like your mommy, but no one is more beautiful than her to me. You know why?' Claire swallowed hard, but did not move. His words touched her. 'You wanna know why? I fell in love with her and I still love her. You know what love is? I'll tell you someday, because you have to learn to love, Karly. You have to learn to love and I'm gonna teach you, just as I'm gonna teach your brother.' Claire saw him bent down his head and kissed Karly's forehead. 'Your mother and I… We're gonna teach you. And oh… your mother.' Claire noticed the change in his voice in the moment Peter said her name. It was full of love. 'Your mother is the bravest woman I've ever met. She is stubborn sometimes, but she is so… She is the love of my life. Yeah…' Peter cradled Karly and Claire felt tears in her eyes. 'You know that I almost lost her? I was stupid and naive, but now I'm here with her. Yeah… Now I'm here and we are family. That is something that I've ever wanted to have with her.'

Karly gave one small cry and Peter laughed.

'Oh, you are hungry? You wanna wake up mommy now?' He said and Claire quickly closed her eyes. 'Let's wake her up.' She heard his voice close to her bed and opened her eyes, pretending that she just woke up. 'Hey…' Peter smiled at her and Claire smiled back. 'We are hungry.' He declared and Karly cried once again to underline his words. Peter and Claire laughed and Peter gave his baby daughter to her mother. Claire took Karly into her arms and pulled down her nightgown.

'You are hungry, huh?' She sat on the bed with his daughter and helped her find her nipple. Karly started sucking quickly and Claire flinched from short pain, bu then smiled and watched as her daughter ate for the first time. 'Yeah, she is very hungry.'

'Wow.' Peter just said and Claire looked at him. He was sitting on the chair, close to the bed. His eyes gazed his daughter and Claire smiled again.

'You look amazed.' Claire said and looked back at Karly. She lingered fingers over her small baby body.

'I am.' Peter said. His voice was full of emotion. 'Since I understood about Pete, I always wandered…'

'What he was?' Claire helped him.

'Yeah.'

'He was quiet baby.' Claire shrugged and shifted Karly to her other breast. 'He slept a lot.'

'Slept a lot?' Peter sounded surprised.

'He was small baby. A lot smaller than Karly and I didn't have problems with him. he woke up twice at night and slept most of the time.'

'He loves to sleep.' Peter smiled.

'Yeah.' Claire smiled too. 'He loves to sleep.'

'I wonder if Karly would be the same.' Peter said pensively.

'I don't think so.' Claire shook her head. 'She is different.'

'How would you know?' Peter was curious.

'Just a feeling.' Claire said and lifted up her daughter, leaning her small head over her shoulder. She rubbed his small back. 'Besides, Karly already proved that she is very stubborn.'

'Oh yeah.' Peter looked how Claire rubbed Karly's back and smiled. He was smiling as an idiot these days.

'I think she fell asleep,' Claire whispered, feeling her daughter completely relaxed in her arms.

'You think?'

'Yeah.' She said and carefully put Karly into her father's arms.

'Oh… She sleeps.' Peter said with amusement and then took her into her crib. 'Why I can't stop look at her?' He asked after couple of seconds, still standing beside Karly's crib.

'Because she is something special?' Claire guessed. 'Because she is your daughter and you just can't believe that this beautiful baby is already here.'

'Yeah…' He said, but then looked at her strangely. 'Wait! How do you now?'

'I'm her parent too.' Claire smiled and Peter felt nice warmth all over his body.

He loved her…

* * *

_**I just wanted to thank all of you who greeted me with my bday! I'm feeling so loved now, thanks to you! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and** **for reading my story!**_

_**Love ya all!  
**_

_**ArinnaVal**_


	86. Chapter 85 Happy

_**Chapter 86**__** Happy**_

_**New York**_

Caitlin stared through the window. Her thoughts wandered about the same. Peter… Peter and Claire. _His Claire_. She had given him a daughter. He had named her Karly. There was something symbolic in that name and Caitlin knew that for sure. Peter's daughter had to have some special name. She did not know why, she just felt it.

This had to be her family, Caitlin clenched her teeth and her eyes narrowed. She should be in Claire's place. She should be Peter's love now. If it were not for Claire, Peter would love her… probably.

Caitlin was a realist and she knew that she could never have Peter. Even if Claire was gone. Even then, he would still love her. _His Claire._

'Wow! If the eyes could kill…' Caitlin heard Andy's voice and looked at him. He was a delusional and even crazy sometimes, but maybe that kept her here with him. He was rough and dark sometimes. He was so different from Peter.

Peter was… Caitlin thought about for the proper word, but she could not think even one. Peter was different. He was…

'Hello!' Andy waved hand in front of her eyes and Caitlin looked at him with annoyance.

'Yeah!' She snapped.

'A little bitchy today?' Andy rose up his eyebrows and sat on the bed, clearing his gun. Caitlin laughed.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm preparing if Peter shows up again' Andy answered without even look at her.

'Are you serious?' Caitlin mocked him and this time Andy looked at her. His eyes narrowed, but Caitlin continued. 'You think that this would be enough to stop him? Peter?'

'I could try.' Andy snapped and put the gun over the bed. Caitlin got off her chair. 'You have better idea?' He asked and she walked towards him and buried hand into his hair and tugging his head aback.

'I have an idea actually.' She said. 'A good one.'

'We don't need a gun?' Andy asked and let her pushed him back. He lay over the bed and she hovered over him.

'This is Peter.' She said and bent over his lips. 'The gun is useless here. You know that.'

'Then what?' Andy asked and wrapped arms around Caitlin's waist. She smiled ominously.

'Well, let me tell you.' Her head fell on his shoulder and she whispered something into his ear. Andy smiled.

_**Odessa, Texas,**_

_**Bennet's House**_

Sandra and Noah walked into the house. Lyle followed them. He just got back from another campus. His team moved up and Lyle was happy about it. He was its captain after all. However, today he had seen his niece for the first time and his face shone.

'She looked like Peter.' He said to his parents as they walked into the kitchen. Mr. Muggles welcomed them by the door. Sandra laughed and took the dog in her arms.

'She maybe looks like Peter, but she had Claire's eyes.'

'She looks happy.' Lyle said and sat on one chair.

'I know.' Sandra looked at Noah and he nodded.

'She missed Peter the previous time.' He said and sat down too.

'Claire hid from us with a good reason.' Sandra said.

'But why?' Noah looked at her.

'Because of Peter and because she knew that you wouln't accept such kind of relationship.'

'I wouldn't agree?' Noah rose up his eyebrows.

'Okay.' Sandra blushed. 'We.'

'But now she is happy.' Lyle nodded.

'Yes, she is.' Noah answered and leaned back on his chair.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter helped her lay on the bed and she smiled at him.

'You are so careful.' She said and saw his worried eyes. 'I'm fine, really.'

'I know, but… let me love you.' He said and bent down to kiss her soft lips.

'Sure.' Claire said after he pulled back. She looked at the crib where Karly slept her afternoon nap. 'When they have to call from the hospital?'

'I don't know, but you do know that these are DNA tests. We have to have patience.' Peter said and sat beside her.

'I know that she is alright.' Claire said and took Peter's hand in hers. 'My heat knows, but I want to be completely sure of that.'

'She is fine, Claire.' Peter said and reached hand, stroking her hair.

'I know.' Claire smiled despite her worries. 'I know but…'

'You'll see.' Peter said and watched her as she leaned over his hand. Claire closed her eyes and took deep breath, enjoying at his touch. She looked a lot better after her arrival from the hospital. Her face was with its natural color. She looked stronger than before and Peter thought that her ability had brought back.

'You look tired.' Claire said to him and he smiled.

'I'm not tired. I can't be tired.'

'We both know that this is not true.' She studied his face. 'Come on Peter. You need some sleep.'

'No.' He shook his head. 'I'm fine. You have to sleep.'

'But I'm fine too.' Claire insisted, although she suppressed one yawn.

'No, you're not. Let's not forget that you have to be strong for her now.' Peter said and looked at the crib. 'She is one miracle.'

'Why are you talking like that?' She looked at him strangely.

Peter avoided her look and looked at their united hands.

'When you had the last crisis, they told me that it would be a miracle if she would survive until her birth.' He said quietly.

'What?' Claire almost screamed, but suppressed that urge, because of the sleeping Karly. 'And you keep that from me? Why?'

'Because you were bad enough.' Peter said and lifted up her hand. His eyes met hers and she saw the pain in them. Peter had suffered this all alone. Her anger turned into compassion. 'I wanted to protect you from this.' He said and kissed each of her fingers.

'Oh Peter…' Claire shook her head and stared at him. 'You would always try to protect me.'

'As long as I can.' He said and stroked her hair, before pulled back his other hand.

'But you suffered this alone. It must've been hard…'

'You were in pains Claire. Who is suffered more?' Peter asked and she shook her head once again.

'Don't do this. You know what I'm talking about.'

'I know, but still…' He shrugged. 'It's okay now. She is fine and she is here with us. Finally…'

'Yeah…' Claire looked at the crib. 'Finally.'

'You suffered so much through the whole pregnancy.'

'But… I'm so happy now.' She said and looked back at him. 'You are not?'

'I can't be happy.' His face faded and he got off the bed. 'I can't!'

'But why?' She sounded confused.

'Why?' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'You ask me why? Andy is free like a bird. I do not know Caitlin's plans. My mother wanted me back in New York… At least Nathan gave up and left me alone. How can I be happy?'

'But you have me.' Claire said quietly. 'You have me and our family.'

'We are living in a dream Claire.' Peter said and rubbed his eyes. 'I have fake name. Name that is not mine. I want mine and I want it to give it to you. I want us to live without hiding.'

'Some day…' Claire said, trying to comfort him.

'When?' Peter snapped and covered his eyes. 'Damn!' He cursed quietly.

Claire got off the bed and went to him. She slipped hands around his waist and Peter looked at her. She smiled. He loved her smile and now she tried to calm him in this way. His hands lay over her shoulders and he pulled her closer. Claire rested head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

'Everything would be okay.' She said and Peter felt her kiss above his heart. She rubbed nose against his blouse and then repeated. 'Everything would be okay, you'll see…'

Peter did not say anything. He just hugged her tightly and hoped that she was right. Honestly, he was worried, but she did not have to know that. He had to protect her. He had to keep her safe.

* * *


	87. Chapter 86 Relief

_**Chapter 86**__** Relief**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Sometimes Peter really thought that he was living in some kind of a dream. Month after Karly and Claire arrived in home; he felt something close to the happiness. However, he was afraid and nervous. Nothing was clear. Nothing was completely sure. Matt had told him that they still could not find Caitlin and Andy. Peter had given him the address in New York, but they were not there. She was smart, and he had to admit that. Caitlin knew what to do to survive. Still, he thought that she could be saving and deep inside she was a good soul. He had to believe in that. After all, Caitlin was the one saved him from her brother. She was the one helped him when he had an amnesia and he still did not remember Claire.

Claire…

Every time Peter looked at her, he thought of his life before. He was so miserable and he did not realize that then. It was easier to sink deeper in your unhappiness then to fight for the one you love. He was a stupid then. He was one complete fool, thinking that he could fight with his feelings. He could not and that fight only made him realize that he just could not live without her.

Now Peter was sitting on the couch in their living room. He was in their house and looked at her as she helped Pete walk across the room. Claire smiled and Pete giggled as he padded towards her. Karly slept peacefully in her crib and Peter was able to enjoy to his family. He smiled at that word, but it was truth. Claire and their children were his family. He had to be happy, but somehow he could not.

The sound of the ringing phone pulled him out of his thoughts and he saw that Claire looked at him strangely.

'Peter?'

'It's okay.' He smiled and got off the couch. 'I'm gonna do this.'

Peter picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Peter?' It was Doctor Matthews and his smile faded.

'Yeah.'

'Good. I just received your daughter results.' Doctor Mathews said and Peter looked at Karly's crib.

'And?' He asked and his mouth went dry.

'She is completely healthy. There is nothing to worry about.'

'Thank you.' Peter said and the breath exploded in his lungs. Just then he realized that he had kept it.

'You are welcome. Don't forget to bring her for her regular check.'

'We won't. Thanks again Doctor.' He said and hung up the phone.

'Well?' Claire asked him and Peter saw her walking towards him with Pete in her arms.

'Karly is fine. There is nothing disturbing.' He said and saw the relief in her eyes.

'I knew it!' Claire said and kissed Pete's cheek. 'I had a feeling about this.'

'You had a feeling about this?' Peter rose up his eyebrows and took Pete from his mother. The boy wrapped arms around his neck and Peter sat back on the couch. Claire followed him and leaned head on his shoulder.

'I had the same feeling when I was pregnant with Pete.' She said. 'I even had a feeling that he would be a boy.'

'You didn't know?' Peter placed Pete on his lap and his son rested his little head over his father's chest. He sucked his thumb and looked up at his mother.

Peter wrapped arm over Claire's shoulders and pulled her closer. She sighed and reached hand stroking Pete's hair.

'No.' she said. 'I didn't know. I just had a feeling.'

'Mother's instinct?' Peter asked and placed chin over her hair.

'Something like that.' Claire shrugged. 'However, when Pete came into my life and they told me that the baby is a boy I didn't surprise.'

'What was he?' Peter asked and this was not the first time he asked her that. Claire knew that he still suffered about his absence then.

'Peter…' Claire said quietly.

'I want to know.' He insisted. 'Was he a good baby? How his birth was? Was it easier or…'

'No.' Claire said and saw how Pete's eyes closed. 'I wish it were though…' She shrugged. 'The only good thing was that I collapsed just before the real birth.'

'You collapsed?' His voice sounded huskily.

'Yeah. I received contractions and collapsed in my father's arms. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and my doctor was telling me to push.'

'Oh.' He said and Claire felt his hand rubbing her arm.

'I know.' She said. 'However, I pictured your face through the whole time. It was easier in that way.'

'But I left you.' Peter said quietly. 'I can't believe that you…'

'How many times I have to tell you that I didn't hate you!' She said and looked up to his eyes. 'I could not hate you, Peter! I never could!'

'I was a coward!' He said and kissed her forehead.

'No.' Claire shook her head. 'You wanted to make me happy. You thought that I could have a life if you're gone.' She reached hand and covered his left side. Peter closed his eyes and leaned on her palm. 'You were wrong.' She said softly. 'I know that you are a human and you can make a mistake. You did it already. Just don't do it again, okay?'

'I'll try!' He said and opened his eyes to look at her. 'My actions only made us suffer.'

'Not only yours. I hid that you have a son.' She said and her thumb caressed his cheekbone. 'This was a mistake too.'

'You didn't know where to find me.'

'I could've searched…'

'No!' Peter said and shook his head. 'You couldn't find me. I can guarantee you that.'

'Why?' She looked at him closely.

'I was different then.' Peter closed his eyes again. 'I wasn't good…' He made short pause. 'You didn't want to find me then!'

'That is not true and you know it!' She said and Peter opened his eyes just to look at her beautiful face. 'I love you.' Claire rested had on his shoulder. Her eyes gazed at his. 'I always loved you and I always will, you know that.'

'I know.' He smiled bitterly and grabbed her hand kissing every finger. 'I know.'

_**New York**_

Nathan was sitting in his cabinet. This was his father's cabinet before. It was the only place in the entire mansion, where he could not enter when he was a child. His father did not allow him that. Now, Nathan owned it. He owned his father's place. He owned his house and he was following his steps. It would be good if he could control everything as his father could. There was something in Arthur… some sort of strength hidden in his eyes. Even without his power, Arthur was strong. With his power, he was unbeatable.

Peter had inherited that. Nathan could see the same sparkle in his brother's eyes when he tried to kill him. Other than that, Peter was the pure disappointment for his family. He was the prodigal son. He always was, but after his recent actions – Nathan simply disowned him. If he had to be honest, Peter did the same. He refused to come home. He preferred to stay in some forgotten city and live with his wife, which was his niece by blood.

Oh yeah… The blood. Nathan covered his eyes and dropped down the papers he held. The blood was something you could not deny. It was something you could not hide. Peter and Nathan were the living proof of that. Angela tried to lie to them, but Arthur just had revealed the truth.

Nathan picked up the papers from the desk and gazed at the text. It was unbelievable. It was freaking insane. These papers explained why Angela was so eager to bring Peter back home. They showed everything.

This was one letter, written by Arthur for Peter. This letter explained everything.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Burn Toast Coffee**_

Two months after the labor, Claire went to see her colleagues. She brought Pete and Karly with her. Peter held the boy and she held the girl. All her colleagues were happy to see her. Barb was also there and she was standing aside form the others. Claire looked at Peter and he nodded.

She went to the young girl and one smile appeared on her face.

'Hey Barb.' Claire said and saw Barb's face faded. She was sad and Claire could see the guilt in her eyes. Still, she smiled and showed her Karly. 'This is my daughter.'

'She is beautiful Claire.' Barb said, stared at the baby. 'I wanted to come and apologize about…'

'It's okay.' Claire looked at her. 'You know, in the moment Karly came into my life, I felt relief.'

'Why? I mean…' Barb looked confused. 'Andy is still on the loose.'

'I know.' Claire said and looked at her daughter. 'However, I couldn't think of him right now.'

'But you have to be careful.' Barb said and Claire saw Mick coming close to them. Peter followed him.

'I will.' Claire answered to the young girl. She looked at Mick and smiled. 'Hey.'

'Hi, Claire. Congrats for your daughter.' He bent over to look at Karly and smiled. 'I think that she looks more like Peter.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Peter said and Claire smiled.

'It is.' Claire said and Mick laughed.

'So, when you come back?' He asked.

'I don't know.' Claire shrugged. 'As soon as I can, but for now I want to be with my daughter.'

'I could understand that.' Mick nodded and Claire noticed how he hugged Barb over her shoulders. She smiled, happy that Barb finally had found the perfect man for her.

_**New York**_

Angela stepped into Nathan's cabinet. He was standing close to the window. His back facing her and his hand buried into his pockets. Angela frowned. Her son acted strange since one week. He was colder than usual and quiet. Nathan never was quiet and that concerned her. He was hiding something and she was sure in that.

'Nathan?' She called him, but he still was standing with his back at her.

'Ma? What brings you here?' His voice was cold and absent of emotions.

'I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'You give up from your stupid idea of bringing Peter back?' He asked her icily.

'No, it's not that.' She came closer to him.

'Then we don't have for what to talk about!' Nathan snapped and turned around. His eyes had narrowed towards her and Angela barely resist on the urge to step back. 'You can leave now!'

'I wanted to ask you why you are acting so strange these days.' She stayed and his voice was quiet, but firm.

'Are you planning to tell him?' Nathan asked her and she frowned.

'Tell him what?'

'The truth, Ma!' Nathan snapped. 'The truth!'


	88. Chapter 87 Ma

_**Chapter 87**__** Ma**_

_**New York**_

Angela stared at her son and her eyes narrowed. If he thought that he would scare her with his voice and attitude, he was wrong. Angela could not be scare so easily. She crossed arms before her chest and looked at her son.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Nathan!'

'The letter, Ma! I found the letter.' Nathan crossed arms too. 'That's why you want him here, right?'

'What letter?' Angela looked at him with surprise. 'I don't know anything about…'

'The letter, dad wrote. The letter, hidden in his cupboard!'

'Can I see it?' Angela reached hand, but Nathan shook his head.

'I don't think so! I'm not giving you the opportunity to rip it in pieces!'

'Who said that I…' Angela frowned.

'He has to know!' Nathan said and came close to his mother. 'Peter has to know!'

'I don't know about…'

'You don't know?' Nathan hissed and grabbed her elbow. 'Let me tell you then…'

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The Paramedics Service**_

It was the end of one exhausting night shift. Peter rubbed his neck and suppressed one tired yawn. His colleagues drank some coffee, waiting for the next shift. They had to be here any minute.

'Hey Peter.'

'What's up, Steve?' Peter looked at the middle age man, standing before him. He just handed him one cup with steaming coffee. 'Oh, thanks!' He said and took a sip.

'You are welcome.' He said and sat beside him. 'Feeling tired?'

'No.' Peter shook his head with light smile. 'I'm okay.'

'You even look like it.' Steve said and rose up his eyebrows. 'How old are you in fact?'

'In fact…' Peter laughed. 'I'm gonna be 31 this year, December.'

'You are serious?' Steve looked at him with amusement. 'You looked like 26.'

'I met my wife at that age.' Peter shrugged and took another sip.

'And how old is she? I'm sorry! I'm so…' Steve apologized.

'No, it's okay.' Peter said, lifting up his free hand. 'She turned 21 this March.'

'21?'

'Yup.' Peter nodded, knowing his next words.

'She is young.' Steve did not disappoint him.

'She is the right for me.' Peter smiled and Steve patted his shoulder.

'You should see your face now!'

'I know!' Peter laughed. 'I'm looking like an idiot!'

'You are in love.' Steve shrugged. 'I can tell that. Look at me. I'm 43 and I have a wife and three kids. I still love her like the first day we've met.'

'I'm happy for you.' Peter said politely.

'I wish you the same, Peter! And you have two kids, right?'

'Yup.' Peter took another sip from his coffee and felt completely refreshed. 'I have a son and baby daughter.'

'I heard about your daughter.' Steve turned serious. 'That's why you took some time off, right?'

'She was the reason, yeah.' Peter threw out the empty cup and got off his chair. 'But now she is alright and Claire is aright too.'

'I'm happy to hear it.' Steve got off too, seeing the new shift walked into the room. 'We'll see you Monday!' He nodded at Peter and walked away.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter could hear Pete's giggle from the door. He smiled and dropped down his bag.

'I'm home!' He yelled and heard his padding steps. In the next moment, Pete was already in his arms and Peter lifted him up to his face.

'Dada… Home.' Pete squealed and Peter kissed his head, holding him in his arms. He walked into the living room and saw Claire holding Karly. She just patted her small back.

'Hey.' Claire said and got off the couch.

'Hi, I'm home.' He said and kissed her waiting lips.

'So I heard.' Claire giggled and looked at Pete. 'He is hyperactive today and Karly could not stop crying all morning. I couldn't sleep well.' She yawned.

'Okay.' Peter said and put Pete on the ground. He padded towards his toys and Peter took Karly into his arms. 'Go sleep. I'm here.'

'But you were at work and…' Claire tried to protest, but he kissed her and she sighed tiredly after that. 'Thank you.' She said and climbed up the staircase. Peter sat back on the couch with his daughter and looked down at her small face. She looked at him with her big green eyes and Peter could not help, but smile.

'You are beautiful, you know that?' He said and touched her tiny hand. Karly grabbed his finger. 'You are our small miracle.'

'Dada.' Pete had grabbed his leg and Peter helped him climbed up on the couch. Pete sat beside his father and stared at his small sister. He did not touch her. Just his eyes shone as if he had recognized her as his blood. 'Baby.' He declared and just then touched her small foot.

Karly laughed joyfully and Peter smiled too. He felt so good now, so unreal. However, the feeling was good and filled him with nice warmth.

_**New York**_

Nathan leaned back on his chair, staring through the window, without seeing anything in particular. He just had spoken with his mother and his anger was even bigger than before. Angela finally had admitted everything. She had told him the whole truth, but Nathan did not look happy. She had lied. Not that could surprise him, but honestly, Nathan had not seen that coming.

However, Angela did not give up from her plan. No matter how dangerous it was, she would try to bring Peter back into her life. Now Nathan knew why. He also knew that this latter changed everything, but he still thought that Peter was far from coming home. Moreover, he thought Odessa for his home now. And Claire… Now with the new baby, Nathan truly believed of his determent to stay with her.

'Why it's so complicated?' He asked himself and ran fingers through his hair. 'Damn it!'

_**Odessa Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter was sleeping beside of her. Claire stared at his beautiful face and could not help, but smiled. He was tired and despite that, he had taken care of their children so she could rest a bit. Claire reached and touched his face with slow caress. He looked so young and she knew that it was the same with her.

Peter sighed in his dream and his arm wrapped around her thin waist pulling her closer. She smiled in his chest and pressed soft kiss there. He always wanted to protect her. No mater what. He loved her and she was more than sure of that.

Peter was very different from the moment he came back into her life. Now he was stronger and more confident in their relationship. Now he was able to fight for their happiness. She could not stop the memory of him lying helpless in his bed at her parents' house. He almost gave up and Claire knew that she could not live longer without him. Thankfully, he had survived and now he was the man Claire always wanted him to be. He was her hero – stronger and protective.

If only he could smile more…

* * *

**_My Note: Another short chapter from me and apologize for that. __This time it's not the weather - it's me. I'm feeling llittle tired. Tough week and even more tougher next one. __BUT - I'm gonna give you smal bonus - there are two more chapters before the big finale. I'm gonna try hard on this, because I love this story so much and I know that you love it too. _**

**_Okay, that's from me for now. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Arinna_**


	89. Chapter 88 Close

_**Chapter 88 **__**Close**_

_**New York**_

Caitlin stared at the sleeping man beside of her. He was so easy. She could manipulate him whatever she wanted. However, he was useful. He was the one, told her about Peter and Claire. He was the one, thought her how to hate. Caitlin did not remember love anymore. It was a feeling, completely distant from her.

She knew that they were about to finish this. There was not other way. They were going back to Odessa.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Police Department**_

Matt was staring at his computer. He thought that he was going crazy. Caitlin and Andy mocked with him. They just had noticed, passing Dallas. However, they had noticed far too late. Still, that meant only one thing – they were at Texas.

He picked up the phone and dialed Peter's number. He called immediately.

'Hello?'

'Peter I have one bad news for you.' He said and leaned back on his chair. Peter made short pause and then asked quietly.

'Andy?'

'And Caitlin. They are in Texas.'

'Where?'

'Just passed Dallas.'

'They are coming here.' Peter said almost whispering.

'I just called you to be careful.'

'And not kill anybody.'

'That too.' Matt said rubbing his eyes, but his friend kept silence. 'Peter?'

'I have a family. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep them safe.' Peter said and closed the phone. That was not the answer, which Matt expected to hear. That concerned him. Moreover, Peter's voice was deep and quiet. He was determent to keep his word.

Matt shook his head and pick up the phone again.

'Give me the sheriff!'

_**New York**_

Nathan was standing by the window. He held his hands behind his back and his face was dark. He stared outside the window, but his thoughts were far away from here. He could not stop his mother and her plans and that drove him crazy. She was out of control. Angela had her own methods and her actions were unpredictable. The only sure thing here was that Peter was in danger.

Nathan had seen Caitlin just once here in New York. He caught his mother talking with her. Her face and the look in her eyes showed everything but love towards his little brother. She was mad. Honestly, Nathan could not blame her. She barely had survived one vanishing in the non-existing future. Peter had left her there and then completely forgot about her.

Caitlin felt betrayed. That was a feeling, Nathan knew well. However, he had not tried to kill his brother. He just left him do this by his own. It had not worked, so Nathan just tried to forget about him.

However, after Arthur's letter, Nathan knew that this was impossible. There were only one thing he had to do. He picked up the phone.

'Prepare the plane for leaving.' He said and hung up.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter opened the front door with the feeling that something was wrong. The house was unusually quiet. Then he heard Karly's cry. He dropped his bag on the floor, rushing into the living room. Claire was lying on her face on the floor. Her blond curls spread around her head and Karly was lying beside of her. Sandra lied over the couch.

'No!' Peter screamed and rushed to Claire. He knelt down and rolled her onto his lap. Karly could not stop crying. He studied Claire's face and shook her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open and Peter sighed with relief. She was alive. Claire looked at him with confusion.

'What…' She looked at the couch and saw her mother waking up too. Then her look fell on Karly. 'My baby!'

'She is okay, Claire!' Peter said and reached for his daughter. He helped Claire got up and placed Karly into her arms.

'What happened here?'

'Pete!' Suddenly Claire screamed and looked around for her boy. 'Where is Pete?'

'They took it Claire!' Sandra said and took Karly just in time. Claire screamed like wounded animal and almost fell on her knees. Peter caught her in time.

'No! No! Not him! NO!' Claire cried in his arms and his face darkened.

'What happened here?' Peter looked at Sandra, still holding Claire. His eyes darkened.

'They came here and drugged us before we could…'

'Who are they?'

'Andy!' Claire sobbed in his chest. 'He took my baby! He took our son! What am I going to do now?'

'You said they?' Peter looked at Sandra again. 'Caitlin was with him, wasn't she?'

'There was a woman too.' Sandra nodded. She looked at Karly. She just had stopped crying.

'Caitlin…' Peter closed his eyes and his embrace tightened. 'Why she did this? She is nod a bad person! She…'

'She is! She took my son!' Claire pulled back and looked at his face. 'It's time to chose Peter! You can't take both sides!'

'You know what I'm gonna pick, right?' He grabbed her shoulders, staring into her sore eyes. 'You don't have to ask me! Why the Hell you even said that?'

'I'm sorry, but my child is kidnapped!' Claire snapped and brushed her tears furiously.

'We can call Police!' Sandra said.

'No!' Peter snapped. 'They wanted our attention! They will have it! This time, I am going to kill him!'

'And I am going to kill her!' Claire said and her eyes shone with anger.

'No, you won't get involved in this!' Peter said and Claire shot him one look.

'He is my son too! I have to do this!'

'No, you don't!' They heard Matt's voice coming from the door. Peter frowned against him. 'You won't do anything, Claire!'

'There you go!' Peter spread his arms. 'Tell her, because she won't listen!'

'You don't have to do anything either!'

'You can't stop me!' Peter clenched his fists. 'Nobody can stop me now!'

'I can and I will if I have to!' Matt tilted his head.

'Really?' Peter turned around against him. 'You know that you can't stop me with your tricks!'

'But our Police can!'

'I'm gonna hurt them too!' Peter frowned. 'I'm not gonna leave my son in the hands of two psychopaths!' He spoke so sure that Matt looked at him strangely. Peter was dangerous even when he was not angry. Now he was furious. Still, Matt was a cop and he knew the procedure in that case.

'You're gonna stay here even if I have to tied you for the chair!'

'You can't stop me and you know it!' Peter snapped again.

'Stop it!' Claire screamed. 'My son is in danger and you two can't stop fighting!'

'Claire.' Matt looked at her. 'You know that it's…'

'I know that Peter could save him.' She looked at him. 'He is good at that, right?'

'Do you believe me?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'I have to believe in you!' She came closer and hugged him through his waist. Peter wrapped arms around her. 'I have to believe…' She repeated.

* * *

_**Short again, I know, but it's fury out there.**_

_**Promise - two extra chapters, b/c of this.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Arinna**_


	90. Chapter 89 Near

_**Chapter 89**__** Near**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter held her tightly and his eyes stared at Matt. Claire trusted him to do something and Peter would do it. The problem was that he did not know where to look. They had to wait for Andy or Caitlin's call.

'So what were going to do now?' Claire asked and pulled back to look at him. Peter frowned.

'I just told you that you won't go anywhere!'

'Yes, you told me, but I'm going with or without your permission! I need to find him! I need to find my son. Don't you get it? I have to do that!'

'Okay.' Peter sighed. 'But what about Karly?'

'My mother would take care for her.' Claire looked at her mother and Sandra nodded. 'My father is going to be here soon too.'

'I'm here.' Noah called from the door and walked into the room. 'What's going on?'

'Andy and Caitlin kidnapped Pete.' Peter said.

'And what are you doing here?' Noah looked at Matt.

'I'm gonna try and stop Peter from doing something stupid.'

'Count me in.' Noah said and looked at his wife. She still held Karly. 'How is she?'

'She is fine.' Claire answered instead. 'She's little scared, but other than that, Karly is good.'

'And how are you?'

'Pissed off… and scared.' Claire answered honestly and slipped hand around Peter's waist. 'I hate them!'

'I'm with you!' Peter rubbed her arm and looked at Noah. 'You can't stop me!'

'He meant… you can't stop us!' Claire looked at Peter and he nodded.

'Okay… you can't stop us!'

'What are you going to do?' Noah tilted his head, frowning. 'You're gonna kill them and Claire would help you do this?'

'If that would help my son, I will!' Peter nodded. His face darkened. 'With or without Claire's help – I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna kill them if I have to!'

His voice was so cold that even Claire winced. She looked up at his face and could not help, but think how much he had changed. Now he looked stronger and determent to do whatever it takes to protect his family. He might look colder now, but Claire knew that this was far from the truth. She knew him better than she knew anyone. She knew how vulnerable he could be. However, now Peter had left himself on the anger. He thought only for his son and Claire rested her head on his shoulder. Now Peter was the stronger one. He was her hero.

Claire's phone rang and she almost jumped. Peter looked at her and whispered.

'Relax.'

'Okay.' She took deep breath and picked up her cell. 'Hello?'

'Hi, Claire.' It was Andy and Claire clenched the receiver. 'Do you miss me?'

'Give me back my son!' She snapped.

'Come here and maybe I will.'

'No!' She practically screamed. 'I want him now!'

'Easy, baby…'

'Don't call me 'baby' you son of a…'

'Hey! Easy with your language. Your boy is still with me, remember?'

'What do you want?' Claire tried to cool her anger.

'I want you… alone!' Andy said. 'Do you understand me?'

'Yes.' Claire looked at Peter. 'I do.'

'Okay. I'll wait for you at the old bridge at midnight.' Andy laughed victoriously. 'Maybe you could see your son again!'

'Don't hurt him!' Claire screamed, but Andy had closed. She looked at Peter and her shoulders shook. 'Midnight – the old bridge.' Her words mad him nod. 'What if he…'

'No!' Peter snapped and hugged her tightly. 'He won't do anything! You have to believe in that! Besides, Caitlin is with him and we don't know her motives.'

'I hate her!' Claire cried. 'I hate her and I hate him for ruin our life!'

'Sh-sh.' Peter cradled her in his arms and her sobs turned into sniffs. 'Calm down now and take care for our daughter. She needs you.'

'Okay.' Claire sniffed and reached hands towards Karly. Sandra placed her into her mother's hands and Claire sat on the couch, looking at her baby. Karly opened her eyes and looked at her mother. She cooed and waved hands in the air. Claire smiled and touched her face with one hand. It was so soft and delicate. Karly cried again and Claire looked at Peter.

'She is hungry.'

'Okay. Go in the kitchen if you want.' Peter said and looked at her suspicious face. 'Don't worry. I won't go without you!'

'You promise?' Claire asked as she passed him.

'I promise!' Peter said and Claire knew that he would not lie to her. He loved her and would not do that.

'Okay.' She said and went into the kitchen. In the moment she did this, Peter's face darkened and he rubbed his eyes.

'You can't take her with you, Peter!' Noah said and Peter looked at the old man. 'It's too dangerous!'

'I promised!'

'Then lie if that could keep her safe!' Noah insisted, but Peter shook his head.

'I lied to her once! I'm not gonna do it again, okay?' He snapped and sat on the couch. Matt came closer and studied his friend's face.

'Let me call the Police, Peter!'

'No!'

'They would know what…'

'I said no!' Peter stared at Matt and his eyes narrowed again. 'Pete is my son and I'm not gonna take any risks with him! Do you understand me? He has better chances with me than with your colleagues!'

'Still, you know that if you kill him, that would turn you into a killer!' Matt frowned. 'Is that what you want?'

'Right now – I don't care!' Peter said and Matt winced under his look. 'I want my son home and I want Andy and Caitlin to pay!'

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it immediately. He thought about his family. What he would do at Peter's place? He would do the same. His heart told him that. His mind agreed and Matt did not say a word.

The time passed slowly. Peter was nervous and so as Claire. She had put Karly to sleep and now she was sitting beside Peter, leaning over his shoulder.

'Tell me that we're going to save him, please!' She whispered with frightening voice. 'Tell me that he is going to be okay!'

'Claire, please calm down!' Peter wrapped arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Claire shook in his arms and he looked at her. She was crying. She was afraid that something might happen and they would not reach Pete in time.

Peter knew that feeling. He felt the same, but he fought with it. He was trying to keep presence, but he wanted to cry too. That was his son and he needed him. He needed their help and Peter knew that they would do anything to save him.

'Tell me, Peter!' She cried and Peter rubbed her arm calmingly.

'We're gonna save him, Claire! You will see! Just be strong okay? Pet is gonna need you!'

'I'll try.' Claire said and sighed tiredly. 'Is it time already?' She asked impatiently and Peter looked at his watch.

'We have to go!' Peter said and helped her got off the couch. 'Matt, Noah…' Peter nodded at them. 'Sandra…' He did not finish. Claire's mother hugged him tightly.

'Be careful, okay?' She said and Peter looked at her face when she pulled back. 'Bring Pete back home!'

'I will.' Peter said huskily, toughed by her gesture. Claire hugged her mother too and nodded at her father and Matt.

'Good luck!' Noah said.

'You're gonna need it!' Matt added and Peter grabbed Claire's hand.

'Just like the old times, huh?' He tried to smile and Claire looked at him with love in her eyes.

'Yeah.' She said. 'Just like before…'

'Close your eyes now.' Peter said and Claire listened to him. They teleported away.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**The old bridge**_

Claire heard the noise of the flowing river even before she could open her eyes. Peter squeezed her hand and dragged her under one bush. Claire looked around, but it was too dark for her. She looked at Peter.

'What's going on?' She whispered.

'They are not here yet.' Peter answered. 'But I don't want to risk.'

'How do you know?' Claire asked quietly.

'I know.' Peter tilted his head. 'Just know.'

'I trust you then.' Claire nodded and then they heard the noise of the coming car. 'I think they are coming.' She said and Peter nodded.

'Okay. They wanted you come alone, right?' He asked and Claire nodded. 'Then I'm gonna turn invisible and be right beside you.'

'Are you sure?' She asked with trembled voice.

'I am!' Peter leaned and kissed her just when the car slowed down and stopped close to them. 'I love you!'

'I love you too!' Claire answered. 'Let's go get our boy!'


	91. Chapter 90 Climax

_**Chapter 90**__** Climax**_

_**The old bridge, Odessa, Texas**_

Pete had left in the car. Claire saw that. Peter too. They looked at Andy and Caitlin. Both of them walked straight to the bridge. The river was deep by this time of the year. The bridge was too high, but you still could see that. Peter grabbed Claire's hand and she looked at him.

'I want you to take Pete and walk out of here! Let me handle this!'

'No!' Claire whispered furiously. 'I won't do that!'

'Claire!'

'No! You might need help.' She pulled out Matt's gun from her poket and Peter looked at her strangely. 'Like the old times – remember?'

'How did you do that?'

'The gun?' Claire shrugged. 'I have some secrets too.'

'Okay.' Peter focused back at the couple, standing by the bridge. 'Here is the plan – I'm going to meet them instead of you and you're taking care of Pete.'

'Pete is in the car!' Claire said, charging the gun. 'He is safe! We're going together!'

'Be reasonable!' Peter frowned again. 'What if something happens to you?'

'I'm indestructible!' Claire looked at him. 'Come on, let's go!' She said and grabbed his hand. Peter sighed with the clear mind that he was going to make a mistake. However, he squeezed her hand and both walked out of the bushes.

Andy and Caitlin saw them coming in the last moment. Andy looked surprised when he saw Peter. Caitlin even smiled.

'You are here!' Andy licked his lips when he looked at Claire.

'Plus one bonus.' She rolled eyes at Peter.

'I expected that!' Caitlin said and pulled out her own gun, pointing it at Claire. 'I'm prepared too!'

Claire just smiled and stared the older woman.

'You think that you know me, but you don't know me at all!' She said and looked at Andy. 'There was a time I thought that we could be friends. I thought that you are a good man and I can talk with you for everything. Look at you now! Look at your life and what you've done to me!'

'I just wanted to be with you, Claire.' Andy said and then looked at Peter. 'But you never give me a chance!'

'Because of me, right?' Peter said quietly. 'Am I the only one you could blame for this?'

'But it is your fault!' Andy frowned and pointed his gun at Peter's head. 'You left her and when you came back, she still loved you! Not to mention the fact that you weren't suppose to be with her at all!'

'This is not of your business!' Claire snapped. 'This was our choice! Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do? Look at you! You are crazy!'

'He maybe is, but I'm not.' Caitlin tilted her head and her gun still pointed at Claire. 'I can tell you that this was a mistake. You two are a mistake!'

'They aren't.' Nathan's voice came from behind and everybody looked at him. 'They can be together and it's perfectly legal!'

'What?' Peter and Claire asked in one voice.

'I have a proof and it's lying on your table in your house.' Nathan stopped few feet from them. 'Just get over this so I can tell you!'

'Are you kidding me?' Caitlin looked at Nathan. 'I spoke with your mother. 'She would've told me if there was something that…'

'This is not of your business, Caitlin.' Nathan narrowed his eyes towards her. 'This is our family. You are not from this family!'

'But your mother told me…'

'Enough!' Andy yelled and grabbed Claire with one quick move. 'I'm sick of this! You're coming with me!'

'No!' Peter said huskily and his hands glowed in bright light.

'Peter! Control yourself!' Claire shouted and he looked at her. She cared about him more than she cared about herself. Peter closed his eyes for one second and the light was gone.

'Good.' Andy said and dragged Claire with him, towards the bridge.'Now we can go.'

'No, you won't go!' Caitlin charged the gun. 'I'm gonna kill her first.'

'Caitlin, don't!' Peter screamed and pulled out the gun from her hands telekinetically. She twirled at him. She looked furious. 'Please, I don't wanna kill you!' His voice became quiet again.

'You deserves more than her, Peter.' Caitlin took few steps towards the edge of the bridge. 'I could've made you happy!'

'What are you doing?' Peter almost yelled. He threw one look at Andy, still holding Claire's arm and looking with curiosity at this scene.

'If I can't have you and I can't kill her…' Caitlin looked down at the flowing river. 'There is no other way for me.'

'You could get better. You could confess and everything…'

'I'm sorry.' Caitlin shook her head and jumped off the bridge.

'No!' Peter screamed, but she was already gone. He looked back at Andy. This time his eyes narrowed and he focused on Andy's mind. 'Let go of her!'

'No!' Andy said, but felt how his hand released the grip around Claire's arm. 'What are you doing?' He screamed looking at Peter. 'What have you done?'

'It's time to sleep!' Peter ordered and saw how the young man fell on the ground motionless. Claire ran to him and he grabbed her into his arms. 'Are you okay?' He asked huskily and she nodded, but he heard her crying. 'Claire?'

'Tell me it's over, please! Tell me that everything is okay now! Tell me!'

'It's okay.' Peter cradled her and looked at Nathan above her head. 'It's okay.'

'Let's go get our boy.' She sniffed after awhile and Peter nodded.

'Could you call the Police?' Peter asked his brother, but Nathan just turned around and pointed the road. Peter saw the lights if the police cars and then heard the sirens.

'Matt called them.' He said and watched how his brother and Claire pulled out their son out of the car. Claire squeezed the young boy in her arms and Peter hugged them both. Matt got out of the first car and looked at Peter.

'Is anyone dead?' He asked and Peter left Claire, enjoying at her son. He came closer to Matt and his face darkened.

'I saw Caitlin falling down the river.' Peter made short pause. 'I don't know about her.'

'And Andy?'

'He is alive, although I was tempted.' Peter shrugged and watched how two police officers dragged Andy towards their car. 'I used your power instead.' He looked back at Matt. 'I thought it was clever way.'

'Good.' Matt smiled. 'Now you can enjoy your life.'

'Not yet.' Peter said and looked at Nathan. 'He said that he has a proof that Claire and I could be together.'

'I saw him left some note.' Matt nodded and saw that his colleagues were waiting for him. 'Okay. I should better go now. We're gonna search the river tomorrow. However, I think that chances are minimal.'

'I think the same.' Peter said. 'But you have to try. She was a good person before.'

'Okay, Peter. I'm gonna try to make it as soon as it possible.' Matt nodded and left them alone. Nathan came closer to Peter.

'You finished?'

'I think so.' Peter looked at his brother, studying his face. 'What is that proof Nathan? Another mind game?'

'No.' Nathan shook his head and saw Claire coming closer to them. 'It's one letter dad left for you.'

'I don't wanna know.' Peter snapped.

'Even if that means that you can give your real name to your children?'

'What?' Claire looked at Peter. 'What's he talking about?'

'I guess we have to read this letter.' Peter said and took her in his arms.

'Dada.' Pete sang and Peter smiled, stroking boy's hair.

'We're going home.' He said and looked at Nathan. His brother nodded and lounged into the sky. Peter just closed his eyes.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

Peter opened his eyes and they were at their house again. Noah and Sandra got off the couch in the moment they saw them all.

'Pete!' Sandra screamed and Claire handed her the boy. Sandra hugged him tightly and looked at Noah with teary eyes. 'He is fine!' Noah just nodded and rubbed Pete's small arm. The boy giggled.

'So, aren't you gonna see the letter?' Nathan called from the door and Peter turned around to look at him. Claire took Karly from the crib and hugged her tightly. Her daughter rested head on her shoulder and cooed on her baby language.

Peter looked at the letter, left on the table and then looked back at his brother.

'Is this real?'

'This is dad's handwriting.' Nathan nodded. 'I'm sure. Just read it!'

Peter took the letter and his eyes gazed at his fathers handwriting. It was real and even had his signature.

'_**Peter.**_

_**I wanted you to have this long ago. You may think that I did not love you. You may think that I am the bad person in your story and maybe you are right. Still, I wanted you to have this just in case that one of your mother's dreams comes true. She dreamt one blond girl in your future. She dreamt that you are going to love her and she would make you stronger. She said that this girl is going to be your niece. However, I just felt that I have to tell you the truth now. Claire it is not your niece. Well, not exactly. Angela is not Nathan's mother. She is yours, but she is not Nathan's mother. I had a girlfriend, before your mother and I get together. She got pregnant, but died in birth. Angela accepted him as her son. She loves him as her son. However, this is one old and painful story. I thought that you want to know that. **_

_**I know that I was not good father for you, but I hope that I'm going to help you with this.**_

_**Your father**__**' **_

'Oh my!' Claire exclaimed and Peter saw her pale face. She had read it too. 'So that means that…'

'That means that you can have Peter's name and your children have it too.' Nathan said quietly. 'I wanted to apologize about all pain I put you through. I know that you may not forgive me, but I still hope that you would someday. Plus, I won't tell that Claire is my daughter to anyone. So it's up to you, Pete.' He said and looked Peter straight in the eyes.

'You are my brother and I have to do this.' Peter answered with the same voice. 'I can't promise anything, but I'll try.'

'Good.' Nathan crooked his face. 'I have to go now. Call me if you need something.' He nodded and left the house.

'What now?' Claire looked at Peter.

'I think… we have to get married!' He said and saw her face shone. 'Would you do that again?'

'Any time.' Claire smiled looking into his eyes.

* * *

**_My note: Are you ready for the final? Okay, can you guess what it would be?:P Read the last few rows and you'll know. _**

**_Love,_**

**_ArinnaVal_**

**_P.S. The revelations aren't over. You wonder why Nathan said these words to Peter? Why they could get married without hiding? Huh! You'll read that on the next final chapter. Stay tuned.  
_**


	92. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter hugged Claire and thought that he was the luckiest person in this world. Then something popped up into his mind and he looked at the door. Nathan had left just five minutes ago, but Peter realized something just now.

'Why he said we can get married _legally_?' Peter asked. 'Why he said that you can have my name _legally_?'

Claire looked up at him with confusion.

'I don't know.' She said and stared at Peter. 'You still share one father.'

'I think you should follow him.' Noah said and Peter looked at him. 'Maybe he has an answer for your question.'

'You are right.' Peter said and then looked at Claire. She still looked up at him and he smiled. His lips touched hers and he pulled back. 'I have to follow Nathan. Maybe there is something he forgot to tell us.'

'Okay.' Claire smiled back and saw him disappeared with just one blink of his eye.

_**New York**_

Nathan just had landed, when Peter appeared in front of him. He jumped back from surprise, staring at his brother.

'What are you doing here?' Nathan asked.

'I have to know something and I hope you wouldn't lie to me.' Peter answered with deep voice. Nathan nodded.

'Ask.'

'You said that Claire could have our name and you won't tell that she is your daughter.'

'I didn't lie.' Nathan looked at him with confusion. 'I thought that you understand that.'

'I thought so.' Peter shrugged. 'However, you and I still share one father. She can't have our name legally in this way.'

'Oh…' Nathan nodded with understanding. 'You haven't read the second part of the letter. I forgot that.'

'Okay.' Peter frowned. 'Where is it?'

'Mom ripped it in small pieces.' Nathan frowned too.

'Then how you know about it?'

'I found that letter, hidden in secret locker inside dad's desk.' Nathan shrugged again. 'I thought that you would like to know about it.'

'And mom just ripped off the second part?' Peter rubbed his chin. 'That doesn't make any sense. I saw his signature under the text.'

'I'm telling you that there was the second part.' Nathan frowned. 'Come and talk with Ma, Peter! She'll tell you.'

'What makes you think that she would?' Peter narrowed his eyes, but followed his brother.

'You can make her tell you!' Nathan said and opened the front door. Peter followed him inside of the mansion and closed the door behind his back. They climbed up the staircase and saw Angela just walking out of her room. The sound of their voices had awakened her.

'Peter?' She looked at him with confusion. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm searching for answers.' He said and titled his head. 'Would you tell me or I should use force?'

'What is all this?' Angela looked at Nathan. 'What did you tell him?'

'I showed him the first part of the letter.'

'What have you done?' Angela looked shocked.

'He just wanted to fix the things between us.' Peter said buried hands in his pockets. 'Now, do you want to tell me, or…' He did not finish. It did not have to. Angela looked at him and swallowed hard.

'Can we at least go downstairs? We have lot to talk.' She said and passed them on her way down. Peter and Nathan followed her into the living room. She sat on the couch and they stood by the fireplace.

'I'm listening.' Peter said and stared at his mother.

'Arthur is not your father.' She said and Peter's eyes darkened.

'What?' He asked huskily.

'He is not your father. He didn't know that at first. He learned when you were ten years old.'

'Why?' Peter clenched his jaw. 'Why did you lie to him? Why did you lie to me too?'

'I wanted to save my marriage.' Angela said and looked at Nathan, but he was with his back against her. 'It was just one night, but with consequences.'

'Who is my father?' Peter asked dangerously quiet.

'He was your father's cousin.' Angela bent down her look. 'It was just one night. I was young and stupid. We have big fight, Arthur and I. He said that he was going to leave me. Peter just tried to comfort me.'

'Peter?' Peter almost yelled. 'Uncle Peter was my father?'

'Yeah.' Angela shifted on her place. She looked up at her son. 'He is your real father.'

'Dad killed him when I was ten.' Peter said with narrowed eyes.

'What?' Angela looked shocked. 'He killed him?'

'You don't know?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'No. No I don't.' Angela covered her face. 'What have I done?' She moaned painfully.

'How did you know that?' Nathan asked his brother.

'I took his powers along with mine.' Peter said, but Nathan looked confused. Peter tried again. 'When he took my powers, I took his too.'

'Huh?' Nathan still did not get it.

'We share similar powers and when I restored my powers, I received his too.'

'Okay. I'll pretend that I understand you.' Nathan shook his head.

'Never mind.' Peter waved his hand and looked back at his mother. 'This is not the point here!' He sounded angry. 'The point is hat you lied to me!'

'I know and I'm sorry, but it was for your own good.' Angela got off the sofa and came close to him. 'We can start at new now. We can…' She tried to touch him, but Peter pulled back.

'No, I don't think so! I have a family and… wait a minute!' He frowned even more. 'Claire and I, we always were legal! She is not my niece and never was! Damn you, mother!' Peter screamed the last part. 'Because of you I missed the first seven months of his life! I almost died, thinking that I'm feeling something wrong!'

'Peter, I…' Angela tried again, but Peter hissed.

'The only thing I want from you is my name back!' He looked at Nathan. 'I don't care if that would ruin your career. I just need this! Claire and our children need this!'

'I will not stop you, Peter.' Nathan said surprisingly quiet. 'You can get the name back and married as you wanted to.'

'Fine.' Peter said and looked at his brother. 'I think that there is something good in you Nathan. You still have a chance. We could talk later.' Peter said and Nathan nodded with understanding. Peter looked back at his mother. 'As for you… You are my mother and I can't hate you, but I'm pretty close to that point.'

'I just wanted you to be happy and healthy.' Angela said through tears. 'I wanted you to have real family.'

'I know.' Peter lowered his voice. 'Maybe I could forgive you someday, but not now. I have to go back to Claire.' He nodded at Nathan. 'We'll keep in touch!'

Nathan nodded back and Peter teleported away.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

_**Parker's House**_

When he got back home, Claire was already sleeping. He slipped beside her and she opened her eyes immediately. Peter smiled and kissed her forehead.

'I'm sorry I wake you up.' He whispered.

'It's okay.' She whispered back, looking at him. 'Well?'

'Arthur is not my father.' Peter stared at her. 'My uncle Peter is.'

'What?' Claire widened her eyes from surprise.

'It's true. My mother told me that. Nathan wanted me to talk with her, so I did.'

'Nathan?'

'What a surprise huh?' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'He wanted me to know the truth.'

'So now?' Claire looked at him with playful flames into her eyes.

'Now we're gonna married again.' Peter smiled. 'No hiding this time!'

'No!' Claire repeated him. 'No hiding!' She snuggled in his hug and closed her eyes. One happy smile appeared on her lips.

_**Odessa, Texas**_

Peter and Claire married again two weeks later. She wore white dress, as she always wanted. Noah walked her to the altar and Peter was waiting for her with crooked smile on his face. Janice was standing beside her as her bridesmaid and Matt was standing at Peter's side as his best man.

Mick and Barb was sitting at the front row, holding hands. They were together now and Claire was happy for them. They deserved that. Noah, Sandra and Lyle were sitting close to them. Sandra shed some happy tears. Noah was happy for his daughter and Lyle was happy that he did not have to hide anything anymore. Alex was there two. He was not alone. Some dark haired girl was sitting close to him and he looked mesmerized by her. Claire understood that her name was Mandy and she was the new waitress at the diner.

Pete and Karly were there too. Pete looked like real small gentleman. He wore black suit, but Claire could not help and smiled at his crooked smile. He was sitting between Noah and Sandra, looking how his parents were marring again.

Peter looked at his daughter, lying in Lyle's arms. She looked beautiful in her pink baby dress and big green eyes. She was his princess.

He looked back at Claire and she looked at him, smiling happily. They waited until the priest did not pronounce them as husband and wife. Then Peter took Claire's hand and pulled her in his arms for one passionate kiss. She giggled under his lips and everybody applauded them.

Two weeks later, Pete and Karly had a new name – Petrelli.

Claire was sitting in the living room, playing with her daughter and her son. Karly giggled in her arms and Pete laughed at her baby voice.

'Dada!' He padded towards Peter in the moment he saw him coming. Peter took him in his arms and his son wrapped arms around his neck.

'I'm home!' He said and sat beside Claire.

'I heard.' She laughed and kissed him. 'So, it's official now?'

'It's official! Pete and Karly are the real Petrelli now.' He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

'You look happy.' Claire sighed and leaned on his shoulder.

'I am!' Peter smiled. 'I finally am!'

He sighed and another smile appeared on his face. He had burned and rebirth in her hands. He felt the real happiness with her. They had suffered without each other, but now everything was over. All the battling and fights. All secrets and hidden promises. Everything was over.

Andy was going in jail.

Caitlin's body had not found, but everybody thought that the river had floated it away.

Nathan and Peter spoke on the phone almost every day, trying to rebirth their broken relationship.

Angela was crying in her room every night, finally admitted her mistake and hoping that Peter could forgive her someday.

Peter and Claire enjoyed in their new happy life together. Their children were their happiness. Their new beginning started now. Without secrets. Without regrets. Without lies and pain.

It was pure love and just them – Peter and Claire Petrelli. As always....

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wow! I'm feeling little sad now. I just finished one story that I thought I'd never write. That's why I want to say: 'Thank you Mel for suporting me and make me write 'Rebirth'! If it wasn't you, this wouldn't happen! I'm dedicating this chapter for you!' Now - I want to thank to all of my readers and reviewrs, suporting me and reading this story. (Escpecialy to Tia - who encouraged me to write in general and Alex, who make me feel special with his reviews! Thanks guys!) **_

_**You know that 'Rebirth' my soft spot and I really enjoyed writing it! I hope that you'll follow me at my other stories too - 'Who are you?' and 'The perfect pair'. I'm gonna need your suport again. **_

**_Well, this is the end, but you can always expect some surprising sequel from me. *winks*_**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Arinna_**


End file.
